


Dark Blood

by Ethereal6513



Series: The Dark Blood Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Character Death, Consensual Kink, Daddy Issues, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Fantasy, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Horcruxes, Kinks, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Draco Malfoy, Possessive Sex, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Redemption, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teen Angst, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter), Voyeurism, Young Death Eaters, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 262,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal6513/pseuds/Ethereal6513
Summary: Armena Riddle-Lestrange has always been secluded from the Wizarding World, due to being the unwanted child of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. That is, until both of her parents are killed in the war. Everything changes for Armena, when is invited to join the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by Dumbledore himself. She is soon placed into the drama of a friend group and in the sights of the Draco Malfoy, a boy who stands for everything she has been trying to avoid, "darkness". Armena battles her demons within, as she embarks on her journey through romance, friendships and hatred. She will soon learn just how far will she go to seek the truth and how deep will loyalties lie.A.N. Please read introduction before reading to understand that Draco and Armena are NOT related. Since I am the author I have made it so Bellatrix is a born into the Lestrange family. I know this is not how the Harry Potter series works but thats the magical world of story telling! Anyways enjoy ✨
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Dark Blood Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162538
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. THE INVITATION

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been moved over from Wattpad. It is still available on wattpad if you would rather read on there (username is the same). 
> 
> If you are new to this story then I will break some things down on here. This is more than just your mature fanfiction. I wanted to create a story that has a lot of smut but also a plot as well. This book is semi-slowburn but once the mature content appears it will be very frequent.
> 
> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ
> 
> Disclaimer: although a lot of scenes are taken from the Harry Potter books and a lot of information is accurate but there are a few things that are not. There is canon divergence in this story.
> 
> 1) Canon divergence 1 - Bellatrix and Narcissa are NOT related so Armena and Draco are NOT cousins (canon divergence) 
> 
> 2) Post War Fic- mainly 8th year. 
> 
> 3) Canon Divergence 2 - The major characters that are alive in this story are Snape and Dumbledore. There might also be a few minor characters that did die that may appear in this story.
> 
> 4) Plot with smut story and slow burn 
> 
> {MATURE CONTENT}
> 
> All rights are reserved for J.K. Rowling and the world of Harry Potter.
> 
> My own characters are Armena Riddle Lestrange, Draven Alistar Nott, Felix Lestrange, Oliver Allard, and Naomi Constance.

"Pull your shit together" I hissed to myself as I looked outside of the taxi's window.

I watched as my breath fogged up the window. I brought my finger up to the glass, absentmindedly doodling my initials.

_~ ARL ~_

The white, serene fog quickly turned to dark black and I wiped away any evidence with the sleeve of my jumper.

"Oye Miss Kings Cross station?" the taxi driver shouted from the front seat.

My piercing green eyes met his and I nodded quickly before turning to look back outside of the window.

"It looks like there is a bit of a jam ahead. It's that time of year ya know?" the driver stated as he slowed down.

He was only trying to make polite conversation but I found my skin begin to crawl with annoyance. It was something that I guess I inherited from my father. My lack of patience was terrifying and as much as I tried to control my anger, I simply couldn't.

_You will be there soon, just breathe._

I shut my eyes and sunk deeper into the stale leather seat of the taxi. My fingers wrapping around the antique silver locket resting on my chest. The coolness of the silver brings me comfort as my thoughts are quickly overwhelmed by memories of a flashback, when a strange and very old wizard entered my home.

_~5 weeks ago~_

"Armena—" his deep voice shook when he spoke. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

It felt nice having someone in my family home for once in my life. I grew up secluded and spent most of the time locked away; my head always in a book or I snooping around through the hidden passages in my childhood home. We rarely had guests in the home and when we did they were not the nicest. Death Eaters were constantly swarming around, snapping at the heels of the inhuman man that used to walk these halls. 

"I am here to invite you to join us this year at Hogwarts" he peered over his glasses at me from across the room.

His voice snapped me out of my inner thoughts. I turned my attention back to the old bearded wizard, shifting uncomfortably in my seat on the tufted leather sofa.

"You mean as a guest, _sir_?" I looked down towards my rings.

"No Armena," he chuckled, "as a student."

"Oh, a student..." I repeated, twisting the onyx ring around my finger.

"Yes— we, here at Hogwarts, believe that everyone deserves a second chance at education" he turned and stared out of the window and the desolate grey acreage. "We do not judge you based on who your parents were, for one cannot choose the family they were born into. We do, however, believe that you hold great potential, Armena. It would be ashamed for you to stay locked away here and let that great talent go to waste."

I stared at his tall figure, he was dressed in a white silk and golden robe that seemed to trail behind him. His beard hung off of his face, tied together nicely with a golden chain. I found myself thinking about what he said. So what if I did have potential? I would never be fully accepted at a school that my father destroyed only a short year ago. The same school where so many lost their lives due to my fathers selfishness. Not to mention that the only education that I know, is through books and the random Death Eaters that were forced to teach me the darkest of spells.

"I know you carry a heavy burden, Armena. A burden one at your age should not carry but I do believe Hogwarts has the chance to shape you into the person that you deserve to become, not what destiny says," he sighs, turning around to face me.

"Sir..." I stand up and smooth out my black skirt, "but what if I am not what you think. What if I am like my father or mother?" I hissed through my teeth.

"I find that even the ones with the _darkest_ of hearts, find the _light_ in the end."

I watched as he glided towards me, his large old hands grabbing my own.

"Think on it and when you have decided, Hogwarts will become your home."

The sudden jolt of the taxi broke me out of my daydream. My eyes shot open startled by the sudden stop. and my eyes shoot open. 

"Oy— miss we'r here" the taxi driver shouted, "that will be—"

I reached into my pocket, fishing out random coins. I threw him a few large ones, hoping that would cover it and then some.

"Keep the change" I smirked.

"Oy— thanks miss!" he tipped his cap at me, as I heaved the large black trunk out of the back of the taxi. 

I huffed as I struggled to get out the large luggage. I don't know why I decided to take the muggle route to the train station when I just could have used a portkey but yet here we are. I finally got the large piece out of the taxi, letting out an exasperated breath of air. 

"May I ask what time it is?" I asked, as I bent down to the taxi window.

"It's five till 11 o'clock miss."

_Fuck._

"Thank you!" I shouted, speeding into the station. 

I was going to be late, there was no way that I could make it all the way to the platform in time to make the train. Not that I wasn't secretly hoping to miss it. The thought of having to make small talk with my new fellow peers seemed so, annoying. I knew that I wouldn't have been able to find a private car to myself, especially if I arrived this late. 

_"Platform 9 ¾ ...Platform 9 ¾ ...Platform 9 ¾ ..."_ my subconscious repeated over and over again.

I looked down at the parchment that Hogwarts sent me, along with my train ticket. I could feel my blood boiling deep in my veins, as my subconscious seethes within. I weaved through the crowds of muggles who were saying their goodbyes to their loved ones.

"You have been too distracted" I hiss under my breath, as the brick wall of my final destination comes into focus.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, as the hand struck ten past the hour. I dropped my trunk to the ground. The sound of metal hitting stone and tile rang echoed through the atrium. I clenched my hands into tight fists by my side, as I collapsed onto my trunk.

_"You stupid, naïve little girl" I could hear my mother hiss in my thoughts. "You are too dark for Hogwarts."_

Little tiny half moons form as my nails prick through my skin. I just ignored the pain and kept staring at the brick wall in front of me. If this wasn't a sign that I shouldn't be going to Hogwarts then I don't know what this could be. Just the thought that my mother was mocking me from her place in Hell made me want to scream. 

"Breathe" I whispered to myself, "just breathe."

_And don't let the darkness out._


	2. THE TRAIN

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_Hogwarts Express_ **_  
_ **

It's not that I didn't want to be here but the truth was I wanted to be anywhere except here. When I thought about Hogwarts, I thought about death, the battle, my failed attempt at assassinating Dumbledore, and Death Eaters. I let out an exasperated sigh through my lips as I watched Blaise take the seat across from me. He rested his hands on the table and smirked at me. I was tempted at throwing a harsh jab at him but in all truth it was too much effort. _  
_

"Oy— another boring ass train ride, right mate" Oliver jabs his elbow into my ribs.

"Watch it!" I hissed under my breath 

I closed my eyes, listening to the noise of the train's loud and rattling engine. I wondered if this year would be any different, if I would be treated any different by the people who have seen me grow up. They now knew I was an ex-Death Eater, who still bore the mark of the Dark Lord. I felt myself shaking my head at the thought of him. After he met his end, I made a vow to myself that I would stay as far away from anything involving Dark Magic as much as possible. 

"Allard, Malfoy— did you see Ginny yet?" he lets out a low whistle "I would ruin her life if she let me."

"Fuck yeah I did!" Oliver chimes in, "did you see her ass... mate, I swear she didn't use to be this hot."

" _Weasley_?" I snicker, "you boys must have gone utterly insane. Did you possibly get blown into oblivion during the war... she's a _Weasley._ "

"Just because she's a Weasley, doesn't mean that I wouldn't hit that" Blaise high fives Oliver.

Just then, Crabbe yanks open the cabin door with an arm full of sweets. I watch him stumble over he's own two feet as he tried to get his bearings. After all these years, it amazed me how we were all still friends. 

"Sorry boys— I got distracted by the trolly" he mumbles, as he plops down next to Blaise. "Want any?"

The sweets and chocolate frogs spilled everywhere onto the small compartment table. 

"Fucking pig" I spit and close my eyes again.

"So Draco..." Blaise leans forward, jolting my knees to get my attention "you and Pansy going to rekindle? You know she's absolutely _mad_ about you."

"I would rather stick my hand in a hippogriff's mouth and have it bitten off, than touch her again" I laugh and let out a long breath. 

I absolutely despised Pansy Parkinson and her persistent tactics to keep me on her arm. I should just let her go, but she was just too easy to keep around. No matter how many times I tried to insult her or ruin her, she always came crawling back on all fours, quite literally. I supposed that I considered Pansy a safety blanket. We had been friends for the longest time, I really couldn't imagine myself without her. 

"But it's not like any of the younger years are worth my time, so it looks like she's the _only_ option" I mutter. 

"If you want to get your dick wet..." Blaise smirks. 

I roll my eyes at him, turning the rings on my fingers aggressively. 

"It's not like _you_ will be getting with her" I spit, as I lean forward on my knees.

Blaise and I always were in competition with each other, ever since our first year at Hogwarts. From who could get on the Quidditch team first, to who could get into detention the most, and who could fuck the most girls. Example being he wanted Pansy, so I took her. 

"You know what I heard from my father?" Oliver leans in to match our poses and drops his voice "you boys are _not_ going to believe this..."

Oliver Allard was from a prominent wizard family, that dated back to the 1500s. His father is related to the french Allards who have ties with the French royal family. However, in order to keep their line pure, and not riddled with _mudbloods,_ they soon cut ties with the muggle born royals and kept their family strictly in the wizarding world.

"Oy mate get on with it!" Blaise grinned and slapped his knee, "stop teasing us"

"The—" he paused and looked around at each of us, "well— _The Dark Lord's_ daughter is coming to Hogwarts this year... or at least she was considering it" Oliver met each of our eyes.

Blaise let out a low whistle, "damn you know that girl has some deep rooted shit going on."

"I know right mate... her blood _has_ to be swimming in darkness" Oliver shakes his head as his dark black hair falls around his face.

"I heard my father talking to one of his associates... apparently Dumbledore himself invited her to join this year" he paused, "went to her house and everything."

" _My father_ didn't tell me this" I hissed, clenching my fists together until I couldn't feel my circulation anymore. 

"Malfoy" Blaise chuckled " _your father_ doesn't tell you shit... he only demands that you do his bidding."

_As a Death Eater._

My thoughts flashed back to last year, when I was given the task of helping The Dark Lord to rid the world of dirty blood. I was to become one of his youngest and most loyal servants. I could feel the dark mark burn under my shirt just at the thought of it. His abusive power and the undying loyalty my father had to him. It was absolutely sickening to think about it. I was fucking thankful that it was all over and I could just move on. 

"Not anymore" I hiss, "It's over... _My father_ lost and so did _The Dark Lord_."

"Yeah we get it mate— life is so hard for you, _Malfoy_ " Blaise leans back in his seat and turns his attention to Oliver "so what else do we know?"

**********

_The Great Hall_

The feast before us was unlike anything I have ever seen in my seven years here at Hogwarts. I filled my plate with beef, potatoes, and chicken. Yet, even with all the food, my appetite was absent. There was that persistent gut feeling in my stomach that whatever or who ever was coming to Hogwarts was not good. The thought of The Dark Lord's daughter coming to Hogwarts sicken me. 

_I felt hatred for the girl deep in my core and I didn't even know her._

I glance down the table at Crabbe who is stuffing his face with whatever is in front of him.

 _'Does that pig not know how to use a fork...'_ my thoughts jab at him.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention else where. I glanced around the great hall looking for a sign that she was here with us. As my eyes scanned the sea of dark black cloaks, I spotted Potter and his gangly misfits of friends or as they were now called "T _he Golden Trio_ ". My eyes passed over the Ravenclaw table, where I locked eyes with a busty blond. She looked familiar, I was pretty sure I shagged her in the greenhouse my fifth year. She gives me a smirk and waves at me. My face cinches in disgust at the sight of her and I continue with my rounds. Another dark haired Ravenclaw blushes at the sight of me. I was pretty sure fucked her too in the stacks of the library.

"Malfoy!" Oliver shouts over the noise of the hall.

I jerk my head back to my friends. They are all leaning forward, whispering in hushed tones. 

"We were just talking about the _new girl,_ " Blaise informs me.

My stomach churns as my small bites of food from earlier start to make its way up my throat. I push away my plate at the table in disgust. 

"She's not here" I spit, and with a smirk I add, "looks like _your father_ was wrong."

Oliver kicks me under the table. I lean over the table and punch him in the arm, hard. 

"Fuck mate— ow!" he rubs his arm and laughs.

"But really boys, think about it" he plays with the food on his plate "she's apparently a love child of some muggle and _The Dark Lord_..."

"Ollie you are full of _shit_ " I spit. "You really think _The Dark Lord_ would procreate with a muggle... you must be sick in the head. Where did you hear that rumor anyways?"

"I don't know mate, but that's what I heard" he raises his hands in defense.

I slam my fists down on the table in disgust. My friends all turn their attention towards me. 

"And like I said, your father is full of _shit_ " I snap. 

"Okay, okay— so say this is true and he did have a child, what do you think she looks like?" Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Probably pretty fucking ugly" I look at both of my friends "I mean, it's _The Dark Lord_ we are talking about... have you seen the guy?"

I let my mind think back to Voldemort and his sunken in face, bright red eyes in slit like holes, the two nostrils on his face where his nose should have been. His ashy almost blue like skin where the dark veins laid like spider webs under the translucent texture. I did hear stories and have seen photographs of Tom Riddle back when he was a student here. He wasn't bad looking and from what I have heard he was quite the charmer. Still, I could only imagine that his offspring would be equally as vindictive and evil as he was. She had to be swimming with his _dark blood_. 

"Well like I said earlier, she has to be pretty messed up if she's _his_ child" Oliver shrugs, tossing in a chip in his mouth. "Do we think she will be in Slytherin?"

"I mean it makes the most sense out of all of the other options, but the sorting hat does have a mind of its own. Watch her be in Hufflepuff" Blaise picks at his food, holding back a laugh. 

"Honestly boys, it's all a load of shit" I grip the table harshly, " _my father_ would have told me about this... I mean he was close to _The Dark Lord._ "

"Would he Draco?" Blaise questions. 

"Yeah I mean it is _your father_ " Crabbe mumbles with a mouth full of food.

"Crabbe, you fucking pig. Do you not know how to close your fucking mouth" I turn away in disgust, playing with my rings.

"May I have your attention please" Professor McGonagall shouts over the noise of the great hall. "Will you please welcome this year's newest additions to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oy!" Blaise whispers "do you think she's in there?" 

His head jerks to the group of first years who look like they are about to faint or shit their pants. The group of eleven year olds are all dressed in generic black robes with tall black hats. It was tradition for them to dress this way on their first day. I remembered when I first arrived here, how fucking happy and excited I was to be sorted into the same house as my mother and father. I never thought that I would get to the point where I was at today, back here for my eighth year after living with The Dark Lord for a whole year.

I scanned the crowd of new students, searching for that feeling of disgust. 

"We will see" Oliver shrugs, a smug look appearing on his face. 


	3. THE NEW STUDENT

_**Draco Malfoy** _

I sat there, resting my head in the palm of my hands. I could feel the annoyance surging under my skin. The sorting hat ceremony felt like it was taking forever. I swear it didn't use to be this long. We sat and listened to all of the names being called, one after the other but there was no sign of _this_ supposed offspring of The Dark Lord. 

_This was all just a fat load of rubbish._

"Mate, she's not here" Blaise leans back and whispers to me.

"Told you boys that Ollie's father is full of _shit_ " I smirked at my friends.

To be honest the thought of having The Dark Lord's offspring here at Hogwarts sickens me to my core. I already have enough of a burden with being his servant, I didn't nee his now heir to shadow my already depressing thoughts. 

Plus anything to do with The Dark Lord, I try to stay far away from or at least that's what I was telling myself. If I said it enough times then it started to sound like the truth. 

I watched as Professor Flitwick made his way to the step stool. I knew what was coming and so did everyone else. I couldn't help but smirk at the series of groans that escaped from the mouths of the older students. The choir lined up on the stage, read to begin their traditional song. 

"Not this shit again" Oliver groans, slamming his head into the palms of his hand.

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_In the cauldron boil and bake,_

_Fillet of a fenny snake,_

_Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,_

_Witches' mummy, maw and gulf._

_Double, double, toil and trouble;_

_Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Double, double, toil and troubleeeeeee_

_Something wicked this way comes! *ribbit*_

A burst of applause erupts through the great hall as the choir leaves and Dumbledore makes his way to the podium.

"Good evening students!" his voice boomed, "welcome to another year at Hogwarts"

_Great, now I have to look at him for a whole year. Can he not die already._

Honestly, seeing Dumbledore only reminded me of the task that I failed at. The task that put my family to shame in the eyes of The Dark Lord. I shook my head trying to get the depressing thoughts out, I didn't need to start off the year with the mindset that I was going to pitch myself off the Astronomy tower. I glanced down the table, my eyes landing on Pansy Parkinson and Naomi Constance. They were deep in discussion with the other Slytherin girls, not bothering to pay any attention to the Headmaster. 

"Now, I'd like to say a few words.... Before we all head back to our respective house dormitories" he glances over to the other professors, "first, I am pleased to welcome Professor Snape back to Hogwarts after his leave."

Dumbledore motions towards Snape, as a round of applause breaks. Snape stands up and bows his head. A couple of the other Slytherins whistle loudly which earns a sharp glare from the dark haired professor. He quickly moves his cloak to cover his legs. It was hard to look at him after everything that we have gone through. Every time I saw him I thought of that day in my families dining room. I shook my head, I needed to get out of my own thoughts. 

"He has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck, Professor."

"Oy, you know he's been pining for that position for ages" Blaise whispers. "I'm shocked though that Dumbledore gave it to him, after learning that he was a Death Eater and all."

We all knew that there was more to the story than what we saw before us. Snape was never a true loyal servant to the Dark Lord's plans. It was always assumed that he was playing for both sides when the war broke out but he had proven himself worthy in the eyes of the Dark Lord. My father found it quite shocking when Snape showed up at Malfoy Manor last summer, taking his place next to the leader of the crusade. 

"Now, I would like to move onto other matters at hand. As you may have heard, or not heard, we will be welcoming in a new student this year."

Oliver and Blaise's head whipped towards me, as a smirk grew on Oliver's smug face. I felt my stomach drop down into the depths of my body cavity. 

"Told you so" he snickered.

"Oh fuck off— I wont believe it until I see it" I hiss and turn my attention back towards to the Headmaster. 

"I would like to remind all of you that one does not choose _one's family_ —" he pauses, "simply because you are born into a family does not mean that you are destined to adopt those traits or values" his eyes fell to me as he spoke.

_I felt sick._

I knew he was talking about me and my choices. I could feel the dark ink that rested on my forearm burn with his gaze. My blood started to boil, as the dark thoughts rushed into my head. Hate was all I felt. I gripped the edges of the table to keep myself from cause a scene. 

_"Fuck family..."_ my inner thoughts spit, as Dumbledore continued with his rant.

"So this year we have the pleasure of welcoming _Miss_ _Armena Riddle-Lestrange..._ " he continued but he was soon interrupted by the burst of panic, confusion, fear, and concern of the students' voices.

 _"It's actually her!"_ a Gryffindor spat

 _"Do you think she will look like Bellatrix or Voldermort?"_ I heard Pansy's annoying voice snicker.

 _"They had a child?" s_ omeone shouted.

 _"Are they trying to kill us here?!"_ another added.

"SILENCEEEEEE!" his voice boomed through the room. "Like I said, we do not choose our families and we will not pass judgement on those where it is not warranted."

The chatter died down to a low murmur, but the evidence of confusion and panic was clear.

"Remember, in this new dawn of time, we want to welcome in even the lost or most broken of creatures" he waves his hand over the candle flame, "as you know happiness can be found.... Even in the _darkest_ of times... if one only remembers to turn on the _light_."

There was a crack as the huge double doors to the great hall flew open. A tall girl with a midnight black cloak stood at the entry way. I watched with awe as she seems to glide down the middle of the hall, tuning out the harsh comments and whispers about her.

"Please Hogwarts give a warm welcome to _Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ " Dumbledore boomed as he started clapping his hands. 

He turned around to the professors and encouraged them to join in as well but the whole hall was silent. I swallowed down the bile that was forming in my throat. I wanted to look away but I couldn't stop staring at her. She didn't seem real but she was very real. 

_She was the Dark Lord's daughter._

I looked around and saw the castle ghosts peeking around corners. Hanging onto chandlers and poking their heads up from the table. Many students seemed to have the same reaction as myself. Their eyes were wide with wonder and fear, while their mouths hung open. 

_Silence._

"Oy! Boys was Ollie right or what" Crabbe spat with his mouth full of food.

I turned around and glared at him in disgust as Oliver kicked me under the table.

"Yeah Malfoy— look who was right" Oliver grinned. "Might as well pay up." 

"Oh fuck off..." I spat, as Dumbledore grabbed our attention again. 

"The sorting hat, Professor McGonagall." 

The older witch walked up to the dark headed girl. I could tell she had some apprehension by the way she was staring wide eyed at the child before her. Well— she wasn't a child, no this girl was probably around our age. Her features were soft but still mature. She had full lips and bright green eyes, that I knew if I looked into them she would be able to see into my soul. I shook my head, I couldn't think of her like that. 

She was everything I was against. 

I watched as the sorting hat hovered over her head, it's lips pursed into a thin line. It seemed to barely touch her head before it shouted my own house. 

"S _LYTHERIN! Hmmm as if you had a choice_ " and slowly faded back to a regular old witches hat.

I couldn't help but smirk at the memory of when I was placed into Slytherin. How the hat had barely brushed my head before it made the choice. There was no shock there, everyone knew that there was a long line of Black's and Malfoy's in the House of Slytherin. I guess it was the same for her given her heritage. 

I watched her closely as her bright green eyes seemed to glow under the candlelight, with her dark brown hair framing her face.I could have sworn that I saw a devilish smirk appear on her cherry lips.

_She's going to be trouble._

I knew it deep in my bones. 


	4. DEATH BY EMBARRASSMENT

_**Armena Riddle-Lestrange** _

I slowly pulled up to the castle in the horseless drawn carriage. I couldn't help myself, as we arrived up the path I stuck my head out of the window. I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty that was Hogwarts. I had read about it many times before, seen it in countless paintings and drawings but they never did it any justice. The Medieval castle was ginormous, surrounded by a dark lake and perched on various rocks. I couldn't help but let myself think about my mother and my father. They were both students here at one point or another. My uncle's were as well, I felt warmth inside as I thought about my uncles, _Rodolphus_ and _Rabastan Lestrange_. They were the closest thing that I had to a family, even though they were still absent and half of my life rotting in Azkaban. 

The carriage jerked to a stop and the door flew open. I stepped out quickly, looking around in wonder at the courtyard. 

"The name's Filch and yer late!" the straw haired man yanked my trunk from the back and started making his way inside the gates of the castle.

" _Well, this is a great start..."_ my subconscious huffed as I watched the man struggle with my trunk. 

We stopped in front two large wooden doors and I craned my neck to look at the top of them. Ghosts were floating around above me. Some were walking arm and arm, some were preparing to dual, and others were just milling about. The wall above the entrance houses several stone soldiers with various weapons. They stood at attention as if waiting for a command to fight. 

I let out a deep breath as I turned back around to face the door. I could hear loud voices and chatter on the other side of the door. 

"SILENCEEEEEE!" I heard the voice boom with great might. "We do not choose our families and we will not pass judgement on those where it is not warranted."

I could hear the panic on the other side of the door, but it slowly died down. It didn't take me long to realize that he was talking about me. 

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

I dug my nails into my palms again creating little half moons. I dug so hard to the point where pricks of pain started to appear, but I didn't care. I hated attention and I already knew where this was going. 

".... Even in the darkest of times... if one only remembers to turn on the light" I could hear the voice on the other side explain.

"Miss Riddle-Lestrange it's time..." Filch grinned and yanked open the doors in front of me.

"Oh no, please" I found myself begging, but the straw haired man didn't care. 

"Please Hogwarts give a warm welcome to _Miss Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ " Headmaster Dumbledore boomed and started clapping.

 _Eyes_.

That's all I felt was eyes on me, as I moved myself down the aisle of the great hall. There was chatter, quite murmurings that were stirring in the crowd. I glanced up towards the ceiling noting the starry night sky and the thousands of candles. Everyone was dressed in all black, sitting at long tables under various colored tapestries: Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. 

"Can I please just _die_ from embarrassment" I muttered under my breath as I reached the end of the aisle. 

_Fucking eyes._

"Armena" Headmaster Dumbledore took my hand in his.

His eyes were kind, showing me sympathy for the grand entrance. I felt the stares from behind me as the sea of black cloaks burned holes in my back.He motioned for me to take a seat on a short wooden stool. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts" he grinned. 

"Thank you, Headmaster" I muttered. 

"Here at Hogwarts we have the tradition of sorting each of our students into their prospective houses" he explained and motioned for me to turn around.

I felt my body shrivel up at the thought of turning around to see the eyes of all the students. Knowing very well that there would be judgement, fear and hate instead of the kindness that I was seeing right now. I felt the blood inside of me boil and my skin started to feel like fire.

"The sorting hat, please, Professor McGonagall" Headmaster Dumbledore spoke.

The older witch picked up a brown tattered witches hat. I watched in amazement as the hat came to life, it's leather bound lips smirking and muttering something inaudible. The witch hovered the hat over my head but before it could touch the dark hairs on my head it screamed. 

"SLYTHERINNN!" it paused "hmmm as if you had a choice" 

It slowly faded back to a regular old witches hat. I felt a smile creep on my face as I looked out at the sea of black through my eyelashes. The far table on the right looked over at me. Some started to clap while others just stared. I couldn't help but find my eyes landing on a boy with pale blonde hair. His lips were pressed into a firm line as her glared at me. When my eyes met his, he seemed to soften for a second before his jaw clenched even tighter with hatred. 

_"Well this is going to be fun"_ my subconscious smirked.

"Good night students and house Prefects, please lead your students to their respective houses" Headmaster Dumbledore boomed.

The sea of students raced out of the great hall. I hesitated lingering about on the raised platform, unsure of what to do next. I bit my lip and started to make my way down the stone stairs.

"Armena, would you mind staying back for a second?" the Headmaster asked. 

I slowly turned back around, my eyes meeting a tall, dark haired man who I recognized instantly. I have never met him before but after years of hiding in the shadows of the Lestrange family home, I knew who everyone was. I found the best hiding spots and secret passages for eavesdropping in on conversations. He's a Death Eater who worked alongside my mother and father. 

"Armena, this is Professor Snape— who I am sure you are acquainted with" Headmaster Dumbledore motioned to Snape.

"Um— yes, hello" I muttered, as I stared into this man's dark eyes.

"He will see to it that you are... settling into your new house. He is the Head of Slytherin house and he will also be your Defense Against The Dark Arts professor."

"Yes," the dark haired Professor hummed. "I will make sure that Hogwarts becomes everything you need it to be. Your house Prefect will be able to show you inside the common room. Let me know if you need any assistance."

I felt myself narrowing my eyes at the Professor. I knew what this was even if they didn't tell me. Professor Snape was to become my watchdog. Most likely to report back to Headmaster Dumbledore if I found myself in any trouble. I was to be kept under close watch while I was here. 

_Even in the safety of the castle, I still wasn't free._

******

"This way! Keep up!" the curly haired Slytherin Prefect shouted over his shoulder. 

We stopped in front of a snake-like stone door that was concealed in a wall. 

"Password is _pure-blood..._ " he said with a smirk, "don't forget it."

The door began to move and I followed him into the Slytherin common room. The walls were rough grey stone, windows revealed some of the dark lake which casted an green glow over the room. Emerald glass lamps with dark brown leather tufted couches covered to room. Ahead of us an, immaculate and intricately carved stone fireplace stood. In its hearth green flames danced around wildly. I glanced around the walls, noticing that there were about fifty portraits of several past Slytherins. Most of them had dozed off while some where busy milling about. One next to me tipped his large black top hat in my direction. 

"Here you will find the girls dormitories" he sighed obviously exhausted from having to repeat this over and over again.

"Okay—" I started before he cut me off.

"Curfew is eleven o'clock...." he smiled, his lips pulling up into a cheeky grin, "...but as you will learn— we _don't_ follow the rules."

"I was never one to follow the rules" I smirked at him.

He was now grinning down at me. He brushed his hand through his hair, one of his curls falling over his forehead. 

"The name's Theodore— Theodore Nott but everyone calls me _Theo_ " the dark haired boy looked at me.

He was tall, his frame towered over me. He was dressed in the uniform that everyone was wearing but I noticed that his was a little different. He had a crest shaped pin on his right side that said the words "prefect" over a lacquer green paint. His jaw line was prominent and his eyes were a ocean color blue. His face seemed to show that I could trust him. 

"Theo, got it" I nodded my head.

"You're Armena, _yes_?"

"Guilty" I rolled my eyes. 

He paused, as if to add on to my answer but held back. I found myself biting my lip out of a nervous habit. 

"Well your dormitory is five doors on the left" he waved his wand and a slip of parchment appeared. "You will be rooming with.... _Miss_ _Pansy Parkinson._ "

"Five doors on the left... Pansy Parkinson" I repeated, " _got it_."

"You will find fresh uniforms, your Slytherin robe, a tie, skirt, and everything you need in your drawers. If you need anymore uniforms, you can always go down to Hogsmeade on the weekends. There are local pubs, shops, and other sort of stores that might spark your interests."

"Okay" I nodded my head, as I blinked at all the new information.

I watched as he turned to walk away from me, heading to what I assumed was the boy's dormitories. He paused and turned back around right at the stone entry way. 

"And if you need any help you can always ask me" he left with a wink.

_Alone._

_Finally_.

I let out a deep breath, turning to head to the girl's dormitories. I walked up the short stone stairs and rounded the corner. I made my way to my new room, counting the number of doors as I passed by them.

"One... Two.... Four... Five and left..." I stared at the dark door in front of me and opened slowly.

"Hello?" a high pitched voice inquired from somewhere within.

A girl suddenly popped up from the side of her bed. She narrowed her eyes at me, obviously confused about the intrusion then widened them suddenly. 

"Oh fuck, right you're my new roommate!" She quickly got up, smoothing out her skirt. 

She sat on the edge of her black wooden framed bed. The room was small, definitely only large enough for two beds but a third one sat jammed in the corner. Each bed had dark emerald green canopies and curtains that lined the bed for privacy. At then end of the two beds sat dark black trunks and tall wardrobes sat on the end of each room. There was a large window that looked out over the dark lake. I noticed a small black cat sitting on the chair that was placed in the corner. 

"Hi" I whispered, not being able to find my voice. 

She noticed me looking around and pointed to the bed that was tucked away in the corner by the large alcove window.

"Take that one" she laughed, "the other one is for well... shagging."

I raised my eyebrows at her and moved over to the bed. I found myself stroking the velvet curtains, feeling the fabric in my hands. I let out a deep breath before sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"What?" she questioned, obviously offended over my lack of response. "Are you against fucking or something?"

"No" I smirked at her, smoothing out my skirt. "I am not against _fucking_. I am just sure no one in here will touch me with a ten foot broom."

A smile crept up on her face and she covered her mouth with her hand. She folded her legs under her body and motioned for the midnight black cat to sit next to her. Her long red fingernails combed its way through the animals fur. I watched as the cat slowly closed its eyes, finding itself in a peaceful slumber. 

"Pansy— Pansy Parkinson" she said

"Armena" I smiled back. 

Her eyes went wide as she recognized my name from earlier. Excitement seemed to course through her body. I could already tell that Pansy Parkinson was heart of the gossip mill at Hogwarts. 

"Armena? _Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ , right?"

"Yeah" I sigh, "but you can just call me Armena. I'm not one for formalities." 

"Well, you are a lot hotter than we were all expecting" she let out a cheeky grin. 

I laid back on the bed and stared up at the green velvet canopy hovering over my bed. I knew that everyone would have assumed that being the child of Bellatrix and Tom Riddle I must have been messed up in one way or the other. 

"What were they expecting?" I found myself smiling. 

"A frog" she laughed "or maybe even an ogre or a troll."

"I have to say... I have not gotten that before" I laughed.

"So what's it like having two psychopaths for parents?" she smirked at me.

I sat up and clenched my fists out of reflex. I was used to getting this comment a lot. Not that I really had any interaction with the outside world but it still hurt just the same. I knew that my name already had a reputation, I guess I had my parents to thank for that. 

"It was hard" I muttered through my teeth. 

It was not like they were heavily involved in upbringing. In fact, I had only met my father once or twice and each time it was only for seconds. My mother, _Bellatrix Lestrange_ , despised me for being a constant reminder that her lover would never care for her back. As I got older and she got more deranged, I saw less of her. My uncles were truly my only source of family and even then, I still felt their bitterness. 

"That makes sense" she said as she hopped off of bed. "Well if you need me to tell you anything, I am your eyes and ears. This year is a little different I guess, most of our year has returned to finish their seventh year. There is still some tension after everything but for the most part, we just want to have a good time." 

"So what's the deal with everyone here?" I asked.

"You mean boys?" she asked, raising her brow. 

That's not exactly what I meant but I would just humor her, considering it seemed to be the only thing she was interested in. She moved off her bed and started to open her dresser drawer. 

"Potter and his clan— well I'm sure you know about them" she eyed me. 

"Yeah, I know about them" I looked down, messing with my rings.

"The fucking Golden Trio. I swear if they try to make this year all about them, I will chop off that Potter's balls. Anyways, then you have the losers over in Hufflepuff" she slipped on a pair of green shorts and a tank top.

I moved over to my trunk and rummaged through my clothes. I gripped the cool silver locket that was hanging around my neck. 

_'Breathe...'_ my subconscious encouraged.

"Then you have _our_ boys" she wiggled her eyebrows "all pretty fuckable, if I do say so myself."

"Oh?" I stopped messing with my clothes and turned to look at her.

"Blaise Zabini— great fuck, rough exterior so he's a little hard to get to know. Oliver Allard— total babe and his family is loaded." 

I raised my eyebrows at her as she continued. She was starting to count on her fingers as if she had a mental list of all of them. 

"Crabbe— yuck stay away if you know what is good for you. Then you have Theodore Nott, who's a great time. He was honestly a dud for the longest time but this year he seemed to really peak," she winked. 

"Yeah, I met Theo earlier. He's the Prefect, right?" I asked. 

She nodded her head. 

"Then you have, Draco" she swooned "he's a freak with _total_ daddy issues but he's mine..."

I felt the sense of jealously mixed with obsession as her eyes narrowed in on me. She was trying to see how I would react to her. 

"Draco?" the name sounded familiar. 

"Yeah _Draco Malfoy_ " she pounced back on the bed. "Like I said, he's mine. Plus, he wouldn't dare come near you. He hates anything and everything Dark Lord related."

She looked me up and down.

"And you are oozing it..."

That night I tossed and turned in bed, trying to figure out how I managed to get myself here, in Hogwarts. It wasn't like I didn't want to be here, but it just didn't feel like me. I felt a sense that I was unwelcome to many and I really wasn't in the mood to have to defend myself the entire year. Pansy seemed nice enough but defiantly a person that you would have to keep at arms length. 

I let myself take in a few deep breaths, trying to calm my overwhelming anxiety. 

_This was going to be a long year._


	5. CHARMS

_**Armena Riddle-Lestrange** _

When I woke up the next morning, Pansy was absent from our room. I stretched my arms over my head and wiggled my toes, trying to wake my body up. I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed the small gold table clock.

_7:30 am_

"Fuck" I mumbled and flung myself out of bed. "Great— I am going to be late and on my first day at a school, where I might be the most hated person."

I eyed the uniform hanging up on my dressing closet, bitting my lip. It wasn't the most flattering uniform but it would do. The skirt was a navy and white checkered pattern with a white Oxford blouse and a matching navy vest. There was a green and white striped tie to match. I slipped on the ensemble and stared at myself in the large mirror in the corner. I tucked my dark strands behind my ears and let out a deep breath. 

_Today was a new day— a fresh start._

After getting ready, I made my way out into the darkly lit Slytherin commons. The fire was still raging angrily in the impressive stone fireplace.

I checked the clock on the wall for the time.

_7:50 am_

"Fuck!" I shouted "I'm so late..."

Instantly, a platinum blonde head whipped around from a large high backed leather chair by the grand hearth. 

"Oh you're not late— classes don't start for another hour" the blonde giggled. 

I watched her as she got up from her seat and walked towards me. She was a petite witch, no more than five foot two. Her bleach blonde hair was to her shoulders and she wore a black ribbon in her hair. Her eyes were dark and almond, she looked kind. 

"I thought classes started at eight?" I raised my eyebrows at her, dropping my books on the couch. 

"No silly, they start at nine" she said, taking the seat across from me.

I followed her movements and sat down on the leather sofa. I smoothed out my skirt, trying to get the wrinkles out. 

"I'm Naomi Constance" she reached out her hand.

I took her hand and gave her a slight smile. I could feel her kind energy and magic moving through her palm. 

"Armena Ri—" I started but she was quick to cut me off. 

"Oh yes! The new girl who Dumbledore made a show case out of yesterday, in the great hall" Naomi leaned back and flipped through a book.

"Yeah the one and only" I bit my lip, "I missed my train."

Naomi looked at me in confusion and crossed her arms. I watched her carefully read me before continuing. 

"You came from the muggle world? Don't you live in the wizarding world?"

"I—" I opened my mouth to speak. 

"Not to make assumptions of anything, but I just guessed that you lived at Lestrange Manor."

"No I do—did" I look up to meet her eyes, "I guess I am just trying to be independent or some shit like that. I grew up my whole life being hidden in the shadows, only knowing the voices and whispers, that I would hear through the walls.... I wanted experience."

I found myself telling her a lot more than I needed to but it was just her energy. She was so open and normal. I watched as a smile crept up on her cherry red lips.

"You know, if you tell people that you hear voices they are going to actually think that you live up to your name and are _insane_ " she laughed.

"I guess you're right..." I threw my head back against back of the sofa, staring at the stone ceiling. "I mean, What I meant to say was that the only people I know are death eaters and hostages used for torture.... Which also sounds absolutely _insane. Fuck..._ "

"Well lucky for you, here in Slytherin people are just that... _insane_ " she pauses, "but insane in a good way I suppose."

_Silence._

"So what class do you have next?" Naomi asked.

I pulled out the crumpled parchment with my schedule. Quickly looking over the schedule that Dumbledore made for me. 

"Charms with Professor Flitwick..."

"Same!" she clapped her hands together and stood up, "we can walk together and I can tell you all the latest gossip on the other students."

******

"Good morning students" Professor Flitwick addressed the class. "I will be your teacher for Charms this year."

He was a small Professor. His face looked slightly aged and he wore round spectacles. His long black robes seemed to billow out behind him. The professor stepped up on his stool and wrote his name on the dusty green chalkboard in beautiful cursive handwriting. 

"Now that things are looking a little different, here in the Wizarding World since post war..." I felt everyone's heads turn towards me as I sunk further into my seat. "You will notice that the curriculum is more preparation based for emergencies. Now turn to page four hundred and fifty six in your text and who would like to volunteer to read the title printed?"

He waved his wand and the shades around the stained glass windows fell to the floor, causing the room to darken. No one in the class dared to speak. Professor Flitwick let out a sigh and looked down at his parchment. 

"Ah yes" he mumbled as he scanned the class roster, " _Mr. Zabini_ — care to enlighten the class?"

"Erm— yeah alright," the boy in the row in front of me adjusted in his seat, as he began to read the introduction to hiding spells.

Naomi nudged me against my shoulder. 

"That one right there—" she pointed her finger at the boy who was speaking "that's _Blaise Zabini_."

I nodded my head looking over to the boy who was a few tables away.

"And that one to his right is Oliver Allard" she whispered and winked at me, "and the blonde... that is _Draco Malfoy_ ".

"That's _Draco_?" I harshly whispered back.

"Yeah— You might know his family" she looked down and started to doodle on her parchment. "His family comes from a long line of death eaters. His father was practically your— um _The Dark Lord's_ right hand man."

_I felt my blood boil._

I knew the name sounded so farmiliar. Of course, how could I of been so blind. The Malfoy's were notorious followers of The Dark Lord. They have been since their grandfather, Abraxas went to school with Tom Riddle. 

I clenched my hands into fists digging little half moons into my palm. 

"Oh..." I mutter. 

The room suddenly went very quiet as the Professor glared at Naomi and I. 

"Miss Constance and—" Professor Flitwick looked down at his parchment, "Miss... Miss Ri—" 

He looked up wide eyed, as everyone's heads shot to our table in the classroom.

"Lestrange— it can just be Lestrange" I looked forward to the Professor, "please, _sir_."

"Well, Miss Constance and Miss Lestrange" he peered over his glasses, "care to share with the class what you were so engrossed in, that you could not pay attention to Mr Zabini?"

"Oy— Naomi that's just rude" Blaise mocked.

"Oh mind your own business, Blaise" Naomi stuck her tongue out back at the dark skinned boy. 

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over to Draco. As I took him in for the first time, I noticed how well dressed and muscular he was. He was till thin but not as lanky as the other boys who sat near him. He had pale blonde hair. His jaw line was sharp and prominent, like it could cut glass. He was wearing black pants with his Hogwarts jumper. His Slytherin tie was tied messily around his neck. I moved up to his face, my eyes catching his grey. 

_"Fuck..."_ my subconscious groaned.

It felt like everyone in the room froze and we were just the only two people left standing. I felt my heart thud in my chest the more that we held our gaze. I watched as his eyes flickered from light grey to a deep and rich silver. 

_"Snap out of it, Armena...."_ my subconscious said in disgust.

"Miss Lestrange—" the professor repeated again, "care to tell us what Mr Zabini read?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. _Shit_. What was he saying? 

"Um I—" I hesitated, as the professor sighed.

"Next time pay attention please" he then turned his attention to the projector screen.

Snickers erupted from the classroom, as I felt my blood boil and rise to my cheeks. I looked up again at Draco, to find a smirk plastered to his face. I watched as his tongue ran along the inside of his cheek. 

_"The dirty things I would do to that boy..."_ I thought, as I bit my lip. 

"Looks like you have caught _someone's_ attention" Naomi leans over to me and whispers in my ear.

I looked down at my parchment paper, trying to hide my smile as I shook my head. 

_"He's trouble..."_ I thought. 


	6. THE LIST

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. Her bright green eyes that seemed to suck in my soul. I didn't want to think about her, I wanted nothing to do with her but she caught me off guard in Charms. 

I laid on my bed as Blaise and Oliver compared notes on who they were going to shag this year. It's tradition for all of us, after the first day of classes, to rank the ladies on a scale of one to ten. If you reached ten first you won the game and the loser had to do whatever the winner said. In true Malfoy fashion— I always won, leaving Blaise and Oliver to do whatever I say.

"Oy— Draco did you finish your list?" Blaise slapped my leg.

But today, I found myself for the first time in years not wanting to add anyone to the list. I let out a groan and rubbed my hands over my face. 

"Boys, I'm telling you that this year there is absolutely _no one_ who is worth my time _or_ my talents" I sat up from my position in bed.

"You're joking mate?" Oliver threw his parchment over to me, as I scanned the list.

_Ginny Weasley_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Naomi Constance_

_Mildra Parker_

I scanned some more

" _Hermione Granger_ — are you mad!" I raise my face in disgust, "she's a _mudblood._ "

"Doesn't mean I can't score" Oliver high fived Blaise.

"You're disgusting" I spit. 

"Oh mudblood, pureblood, muggle..." Oliver leaned back, "who cares they all can fuck." 

I found myself clutching the paper tightly in my hand, as I glared at my friends. Not that I was as prejudice, as I was in my younger years, but I still couldn't help but let that bitter taste creep into my mouth. 

"Oy—" Blaise interrupted, "did you not add Armena to the list?"

"Oh no, she's on their alright" Oliver licked his lips.

My eyes scanned to the very last name and just like Oliver said, she was on there. I felt my eyes go wide at the sloppy scribble down on the parchment. 

_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_

I glared at the boys in disgust and crumpled up the parchment paper, tossing it at Oliver's head. 

"Malfoy come on" Blaise laughed, "she's a smoke show... you don't need to get all hot and bothered."

"Yeah mate, I bet she's a real freak if you know what I mean" Oliver nudged Blaise.

I found myself becoming defensive over the stranger, but I didn't want to think about her. So I did what I do best, I wanted to knock her down off her pedestal. 

"She's fucking dirt" I stood up abruptly, "you really want to _fuck_ Voldemort's daughter?"

It was the first time that I used that name to describe him, but it seemed fitting to get my point across. The boys looked back and forth at each other, then at me.

"Voldemort is the sole reason why we are all in this shit" I spit. 

I raised my sleeve showing my dark mark. My friends rolled their eyes at my dramatics. 

"Malfoy—" Blaise sighed, "Voldemort is dead. It's done, it's over. Get a fucking grip on yourself."

"Yeah mate, same with Bellatrix... so I don't understand why your knickers are all in a wad" Oliver mutters. 

"You boys can fuck her, see if I care" the words were like venom as they rolled off my tongue. 

I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed the blunt that was sitting there in the small basin. I took my wand and created a fire at the end of the blunt. I deeply inhaled and exhaled the smoke. It filled my lungs with a burn. I didn't to calm myself down before I blew up the place. 

"Whatever you say, Malfoy" Blaise motioned for me to pass the blunt.

I handed him the blunt, watching as he placed the muggle drug in between his lips. 

"You don't even know the girl" Oliver sighed.

_She's everything I hate._

She's filled with dark blood and dark magic. I could sense it, it was why she was so captivating to me. It's why she sparked my interest. I could feel her drawing me, in just like the Dark Lord did, when he forced me to become a Death Eater. All it took was one look— staring into her eyes today, just confirmed what I already knew deep down, she's trouble. I felt those green eyes suck me into her soul.

I inhaled on the muggle herb letting it soak into my lungs, as I stared out the large window in my room. 

"I know enough already" I said through clenched teeth. 


	7. FIREWHISKEY

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I stared at myself in the mirror, fiddling with my hair. Pansy had insisted that I couldn't lock myself up in the room with a book for the night. I'm pretty sure that she used the exact words "that would be fucking lame." It had only been a few days, here at my new school, but I had a feeling it was better to be on Pansy's good side. Naomi had taken me under her small wing, which helped with my settlement into life at Hogwarts. The side eyes and the whispers still made my blood boil but honestly, I was used to it. 

"Knock, knock" a airy voice sounded from the other side of the door to Pansy and I's shared room. 

Before either one of us could answer, Naomi strolled right in. Pansy was laying on her bed with her feet up in the air and a the latest issue of "Teen Witch" in her manicured hands.   
  
"Pansy..." she said, as she sat down on the trunk at the end of my bed.

"Ah Naomi," Pansy snickered, not even bothering to look up from her magazine. 

I stared at both girls through the mirror trying to get a sense of their friendship. From what I could gather, Pansy and Naomi have been here since their first year. Naomi was similar to Pansy, but her aura was much more inviting than the cold witch beside me. 

"So what is the plan tonight?" Pansy asked, throwing down her magazine. 

"You know the boys just want to stupid drinking play games" Naomi leaned back and smiled at Pansy.

"Oh! That reminds me" Pansy reached under her bed and whipped out a brown bottle full of amber liquid. "Firewhiskey!"

Both girls giggled, quickly downing the liquid as it floated in-between us. They both turned to face me, their eyebrows raised. 

"Come on Armena, don't be lame. You survived your first week at Hogwarts, it's time you should celebrate— come and join us" Pansy smirked.

I messed with my long dark hair, tying it back in a low bun.I walked over to my bed and grabbed the bottle out of Naomi's hands. I took a long swigged from the bottle and handed it back to Pansy. The dark brown liquor burned my throat as I swallowed it.

"Woah there Armena... slow down" Pansy said sarcastically.

"I've had practice" I said through my teeth, "you get used to drinking alone when it's the only thing to pass the time"

They both stared at me wide eyed at me.

"Kidding" I rolled my eyes. 

Except I wasn't kidding, _I wish I was._ When you are alone all of your life, it teaches you things. One— books will teach you all you know. Two— every house has hidden passages and rooms. Three—alcohol passes the time quicker. It wasn't that I was a hermit and chose to stay in my room back at Lestrange Manor, it was that I was forced to. I was a prisoner in my own childhood home. 

And as much as I hated being here at Hogwarts, it was better than being back there. 

"Wait until you meet the boys!" Pansy clapped her hands together loudly. "I already told her about everyone that she needs to know."

"Well she finally saw them in Charms, but I wasn't able to fully introduce..." Naomi sighed, leaning back against my bed. 

"So" I took a sip of the liquor, "let me try to get this right... we have _Blaise Habini_ —"

 _"Zabini!"_ they both say in unison.

I take another sip and pass the bottle to Naomi before continuing. 

"Aright, _Blaise Zabini._ Then, you have _Oliver Allard_ and _Draco Malfoy._ " 

I didn't want to think about the way his name burned my tongue. I didn't want to think about the way he refused to look at me in our shared classes. I most definitely didn't want to think about the way he was consuming my every thought. 

"Who you saw in class the other day" Naomi reminded me. 

"Yes and then I met that boy prefect the other night..." I threw my head up at the stone ceiling, "umm what's his name?"

"Theodore Nott" Pansy sighs, "he's bad, but in the best way."

"Theo, right I knew that" I nod my head, grabbing the amber bottle from Pansy. 

"Draco seemed to have eyes for you in class the other day" Naomi wiggled her eyebrows at me. 

I felt a storm coming as the anger and heat rolled off of Pansy. She narrowed her eyes over at me, her fingers clenching the bedding below her. 

"Excuse me?" Pansy's voice went up to a high octave. 

"Oh right I forgot—" Naomi rolled her eyes at me, "Pansy thinks that she's dating Draco." 

"Oh fuck off Nay!" Pansy shrieks, throwing a small pillow at Naomi's head. 

"Hey!" she says, as she ducks out of the way. "I am only stating facts here. Let's be honest Pansy— we all know that Draco is not interested. So why don't you go for Blaise or Oliver or anyone other than _Draco._ " 

Naomi shrugs and grabs the bottle out of my hands. I watch her take a long swig, some of the brown liquid dripping down her chin. She wipes the liquid with the back of her hand. 

"Because Naomi" she hisses, " _he's mine_ — and it's not like he would fuck anyone else." 

I can sense the tension as her dark brown eyes land on me. I raise my eyebrows back at her, challenging her. I knew that Draco and I would never be but something inside me stirred at the thought that I could get a reaction out of the girl in front of me. 

Naomi's voice broke me out of my thoughts. 

"Armena is stunning! I honestly think Draco wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her" she winks at me.

Pansy let's out a wicked laugh, waving her wand to summon the brown liquid towards her. She grabs the bottle, grabbing it out of thin air. Her eyes never living mine. 

"Like I said..." she laughs, "he hates all things Voldemort related."

"Is this a challenge Pansy?" I felt the corners of my lips tug up into a wicked smirk. 

"No!" she screeched, "just— he's mine _okay_?"

I walked up to Pansy and grabbed the bottle out of her hands. I stared down at her, bringing the bottle to my lips. I handed it back to her and gave her the biggest smile that I could muster. 

"I was only joking" I raised my hands up in surrender. "Anyways the feeling is mutual between Draco and I."

"You haven't even truly met him" Naomi giggled. 

"I don't need to" I paused, drinking from the bottle again. "I have already seen and heard enough."

My words came out harsher than I intended but I didn't want to even think about him. He has already caused me enough trouble. All I needed from this year was to get in and get out. I didn't need to make friends along the way, especially with Draco Malfoy. 

Ignoring my comment, Naomi jumps up from her spot on my trunk and claps her hands together. 

"Come on, let's go meet the boys!"

I felt a groan slip out of my lips as Naomi pulled me into her arm, linking her own with mine. She squeezed my forearm with excitement as she let out a squeal. I glanced back behind my shoulder at Pansy, who had her eyes narrowed at my face. She had fire in her eyes from my previous comments about her current lover. I could hear the music coming from the common room and the sounds of deeper voices. The light was dim once we rounded the corner but I could see all of them sitting around a table. 

"Hello _boys,_ don't you all look smashing" Naomi smirks. 

"Nay!" the tall dark haired boy responds, as he runs over to her. 

He picks her up in his arms and swings her around, causing my arm to fall out of her grasp. I cross my arms over my chest, awkwardly shifting to the side. 

"You're squishing me, Ollie" she huffs, "put me down!"

He drops Naomi to the grown and she smooths out her platinum blonde hair. Pansy, obviously annoyed with the showcase, moves over to the arm of the chair where the pale blonde boy is sitting. She leans down and grabs Draco by the chin, her tongue invading his mouth. Her eyes flicker over to me, making sure that I was watching. I look away, feeling the crimson start to flood my cheeks. 

"Get off of me Pansy" Draco mutters in disgust. 

"Armena!" Naomi exclaims, as she relinks my arm, "boys I want you to meet our new _friend._ "

"Oy— I'm Oliver Allard" he flashed his white teeth at me, "but you can call me Ollie."

The dark skinned boy next to Oliver rolls his eyes and extends his hand, giving me a cheeky smirk. 

"I'm Blaise" he smiles.

"Armena" I respond as the motion for me to join them on the brown leather couches.

"Oh we know" Oliver jabs Blaise in the side. 

"Yeah— Ollie wouldn't shut up on the train and at dinner. He just kept insisting that he knew that you were coming to Hogwarts" Blaise leans forward and pours himself a shot of firewhiskey. 

"Blaise, you don't have to be so rude. Offer the ladies some," Pansy smirks, from her perch on Draco's chair.

I glance over to Draco's direction, our eyes instantly locking. I feel the heat rise back up to my cheeks. I look away abruptly, finding myself clenching my hands into tight fists. I let out a deep breath, letting my blood settle. 

"You're right, Pansy" Blaise smirks, "Armena, Naomi— would you lovely ladies like a shot of firewhiskey?"

"Oh fuck off!" Pansy huffs, as she crosses her arms and moves to the sofa next to Oliver. "I'll remind you Mr Zabini, that you do not want to get on my bad side." 

"Oh no, what will I do" Blaise says in a monotone voice, "I am so fucking scared of the wrath of Pansy Parkinson." 

I glanced back over to Draco, who was rubbing his thumb of his bottom lip trying to hold in his laughter. I found myself glancing at his large hands, his veins were prominent as they made rows on the backs of his hand. 

_Fuck._

Blaise handed us all the shots of firewhiskey. Oliver stands up and clears his voice. 

"I— I would like to make a toast" he starts, "to friends! Old and _new_... let's have a kick ass eight year and no more bad shit." 

"Here, here!" Naomi smiles and downs her shot.

She moves over and sits on Oliver's lap. I watch them as they whisper into each other's ears and giggle. The room starts to fill with other Slytherin students. I find myself diving into a conversation with Blaise and Pansy about their experience here. 

"Ladies..." Theo strides into the room, "gentlemen." 

He bumps Draco on the shoulder and moves over to the dark brown leather couches. I eye him up and down as I take him in. He is wearing sweatpants and a Slytherin Quidditch jumper.

"Armena" Theo sits next to me, his arm wrapping around the back of the chair. "I see you met the group of misfits."

I bite my lip and look up at him, meeting his bright blue eyes. I nod my head, responding to his question. 

"Oy— yeah Theo she's great" Blaise smiles, as he hands me another shot.

"I told you boys that she wouldn't—" Oliver slurs his words. 

"Like Voldemort and Bellatrix" Pansy giggles, clearly a little intoxicated from all the firewhiskey. 

I found myself, freezing at the mention of their names. I felt the uncomfortable feeling lick its way up my spine. 

"My father was right you kn—"

A loud crash comes from the hearth, interrupting Oliver's comments. Draco stands up suddenly, knocking Pansy off the chair. He takes the bottle of fine whiskey and lets the liquor pour into his mouth.

"Oliver!" he screams, "if I have to hear one more thing about your _bloody father._ "

He smashes the bottle to the ground dramatically, causing glass shards and brown liquid to go everywhere. His eyes narrow in on my own. I can see the rage behind them. 

"I'll be on the balcony" he huffs, "don't bother joining me."

"What deep rooted shit does he have going on now?" Naomi shakes her head.

"Oy— he's pissed that Armena is here" Oliver downs a shot.

I felt my stomach drop down to my feet. It felt like I was falling through the sky at lightening speed. 

"You're not so bad" Blaise shrugs, "it's nice having _another_ messed up kid in the mix— _no offense._ "

"None taken" I mutter. 

The conversation carries on and I turn my head in the direction that Draco went. Part of me wants to follow him and the other half wants to stay far away.

I just now have to decide which half that I want to listen to. 


	8. ELECTRICITY

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

"Fucking... Dirty....Evil.... Disgusting.... Filthy...." I spit out, as I kicked the stone wall of the balcony.

I hear the door behind me open and close. I didn't need to turn around to understand who was lurking behind me. I could smell her as the wind whipped her hair. I knew exactly which pair of green eyes were staring right at me. The feeling was infuriating, but erotic at the same time. 

"I told you, I didn't want any company," I spit, my words coming out harsh and full of venom. 

There was no response. The silence was serpentine the way it curved and coiled in the air. It was waiting to attack at just the right moment like someone was coaxing it. 

"Did you not fucking hear me?" I slam my fist down on the hard stone railing, "I don't want any fucking company." 

I stared out into the dark abyss, waiting for her response. 

"I don't always listen to the rules," her voice says behind me.

I spun around quickly, finding Armena leaning against the stone wall. Her position was not one of defense but of inquiry. She tilted her head, studying me carefully. I could see the wheels turning at a thousand miles per hour in her head. I didn't need to use Legilimency to understand what she was thinking. Her arms hugged close to her chest, with a new bottle of firewhiskey in her small hand. I watched as the corners of her mouth pulled up into a cheeky little grin. 

"Peace offering?" she smirked as she reaches the bottle out in front of her.

"No thanks..." I spit, as I turn around to face the dark night before me. 

I stared out onto the black lake, wondering what sort of creatures were lurking beneath those murky dark waters. I had never been a fan of the lake. I had always found it to be disgusting, really. Completely unsanitary and it always baffled me when in our fourth year they forced the students to jump into those always icy cold waters. 

I hear her stirring behind me, clearly her patience was wearing thin but so was mine. I barely even knew her but I already had made up my mind. She was a Riddle and a Lestrange, two names that put a sour taste in my mouth. 

"Look..." she starts, with a heavy sigh. "I'm not here to cause you any trouble... I am not _him_ or my mum." 

It was like she was reading my mind, which I wouldn't put it past her. She had to be trained in Occlumency and both of her parents were impressive Legilimens. She moved to stand next to me. I tried not to breathe in her scent but it was impossible. She smelled like roses and the first smell of fall— it was clean and crisp. I looked up to the night sky and rolled my eyes, praying that she saw my annoyance with her presence but I spoke to soon. 

"If you can put up with my presence, then I can put up with yours" she pushes the bottle towards me.

It was fucking infuriating being near her. This was the first real conversation that we had together and it already felt like she knew what I was going to say before I even said the words. No— before I even processed what I was going to say. I take a long sip letting the brown liquid burn my throat on the way down. I set the bottle down and pushed it towards her. I noticed the way her neck was taught, the blue vessels prominent even in the dark of night. I could see that she was anxious, no— nervous to be out here with me. 

I shook my head. I couldn't look at her like that, I couldn't look at her like she was something I wanted to eat. I wondered what her skin would taste like on my tongue. Would she taste sweet or salty? Fuck, I can't think like this. She is everything I fucking resent. She is literally his fucking offspring, the man who baited me and primed me to be his follower. The man who sent me on a suicide mission, only to fail miserably at the task. If I could close my eyes I could still hear Bellatrix's voice whispering seductively in my ear. 

_Well done, Draco...._

_Do it, Draco...._

_Kill, Draco...._

_Weak pathetic, Draco...._

What was worse was that he always knew I would fail at killing Dumbledore. He knew that I didn't have the stomach for murder. I was _no assassin_ as Dumbledore literally had put it. No, I couldn't stand the girl beside me. She was a perfect mixture of everything I despised and hated. 

_She was everything I resented._

"It's all just..." I stop and rub my face with my hands, "it's fucking complicated."

"Not really" she laughs, her shoulder brushing with mine. "You are just making it complicated. From where I see it, we—" 

I was quick to cut her off. I knew exactly where she was going with this and I wasn't in the mood. 

"So what Armena?" I turned to face her, moving in closer as I take a swig from the bottle, "you want to be friends? You want to share jokes and tell each other about our days? You want me to braid you hair?"

I moved closer to her, as I continued. All of the grievances that I felt, all of the resentment came pouring off my tongue. I stalked towards her like a lion does with her prey. I glared at her through narrowed slits, the venom pouring off my tongue with ease. I watched as her breaths picked up. They were sharp and quick as I made my move to corner her against the stone cold wall.

"I fucking hate everything you stand for... I hate who you are because of the family you were born into. In my eyes, you are no better than those _filthy little mudbloods_ that still plaque this school. You disgust me..."

I gave her a wicked smirk, before I took my kill shot. 

"I hate you just because _his blood_ runs through _your veins."_

Her eyes flashed something, it looked like pain as I took stabs at her with my words. It was only for a second before her walls came slamming up in front of her. Her green eyes bore into mine, she was let her own anger started to accumulate. _  
_

"You think you are any better?" She spit, lifting her chin as she prepared to fire back at me. "You think _you_ are so much better, Malfoy?"

"I like to think I am" I snapped. 

My hands move to either side of her head against the wall. I cornered her into the stone alcove. There was no way for her to escape and it looked like she didn't want to either. 

"Well you're not Draco" she clenches her jaw, "your blood is just as _dark_ as mine."

_Your blood is just as dark as mine._

She was right. Not that I would admit that to her, not now. My blood was stained and laced with the darkness that came with receiving the Dark Mark. 

I found myself moving forward, closer to her body as if it were pulling me in. It felt wrong in that moment to think about the _what if_. It felt wrong to think about the fact that if I just leaned forward, in the slightest inch, that our lips would brush. Her lips looked so red, they were full and natural. They looked like they would taste sweet.

_Fuck._

We both stood there as we both battled our demons within. Our eyes never loosing contact. I felt like I was drowning staring into her emerald green eyes. Those eyes reminded me of an emerald ring that you could find at an antique shop: purely unique, rare and priceless. 

I found myself leaning in closer

"Armena" I breathed, as I inched closer.

"Draco" she snapped, her voice was harsh but her eyes told me a different story. 

_'Resist her Draco...'_ my inner thoughts hissed.

I clenched my jaw, feeling my demons play tug of war inside of my mind. The devil and the angel sitting on my shoulders were screamed at me but contradicting each other. I let out a low growl as my fingers wrapped around her neck. I tilted her chin up so that I she would look at me. Her emerald green eyes were like piercing daggers into my soul. I lowered my face down so that I was hovering over her full and juicy lips. 

_Fuck._

"Let's get one things clear..." I whispered into her mouth. "You do not control me. I will do what I please, so don't think you hold any power over me."

"Oh please..." she rolled those green eyes. 

Our lips are so close, that if I move just in the slightest, they would collide. I could feel movement as her hand reached up, moving to my cheek. Her fingers were gently as she weaved into my hair, gently tugging at the ends of my pale blonde locks. I felt the chills glide down my spine as her fingers danced along the surface. Electricity seems to spark from her fingers with the contact. It was pure ecstasy the way her skin felt against my own. 

"What are you doing?" I whispered, my grey eyes searching hers. 

I released my hand from her chin, weaving to the back of her neck. Her hands clutched into fists at the shirt; balling the fabric into her hands. I could feel her chest against my own, our breaths in pure synchronization. Our eyes never break contact, they seem to pull deeper into each other. I don't know how long we stood like this but I could hear my inner demons screaming at me. 

_Resist her, Draco...._

_Resist...._

_Resist her...._

_Stop it, Draco...._

"Like I said, Draco..." she breathes, releasing my shirt out of her hands. 

I felt my brow furrow and something rise in the back of my throat. It was a sour taste, it was something that I rarely experienced in my life. I was not used to not getting my way. 

It was disappointment. 

It was disappointment and frustration that I felt as she snaked her way from my grasp. I didn't make any moves to stop her as she opened the door. 

"You wish..." she whispered before disappearing inside. 

And to be honest, _I do_.


	9. DISTRACTIONS

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

My mind was and still is consumed with thoughts of _her_. 

That's all I have been able to think of for the past few days. Even with Pansy's constant need to be in my presence, she was in my head. Every time I closed my eyes, I would see a pair of emerald green eyes staring back at me. I started to noticed things about her, the way she would chew her quill in class, the way she would write down every single word that escaped our professor's lips, the way that Naomi or Pansy would constantly ramble on and she would just stare at nothing. Some people might call it an obsession but to me it was just thoughts. I still couldn't imagine myself ever calling her mine. She still made my stomach churn and the blood boiling hatred was still very much evident. 

But my thoughts were consumed of her. _Bloody fucking Armena._

_Her touch._

_The way her eyes bore holes into my soul_

_The way she made me feel._

_'Armena...'_ my inner thoughts moaned. 

That day on the balcony really fucking pissed me off. It pissed me off so much that I couldn't even get off properly anymore. Every time I tried to wank off, her face would appear in my mind. It was completely infuriating and frustrating. 

I looked down to see Pansy's head bobbing up and down, with her weak attempt to try and give me head. I let out a groan as I slam my head back down on the pillow, staring up at the green and silver curtains draped over my bed. 

"Pansy, get off of me!" I hissed. "I'm not in the fucking _mood."_

"Draco" Pansy complains in her whiny voice. "You are never in the fucking mood." 

I rolled my eyes and shoved her off of me. I jumped up off the bed, yanking up my joggers in the process. I ran my hand roughly against the back of my neck as I threw open the door to my dormitory, with a sigh I turned to look at her. 

"I think you should go" I waved my hand, motioning for Pansy to get the fuck out. 

"You know.." she huffs, as she straighten her uniform, "you're a real dick this year."

"Thank you, Pansy" I smirked at her. "Honestly, I'm surprised it took you this fucking long to figure out how much of a dick I was. Really, bravo Pans. Do you want a metal? Would that make you feel better?" 

Pansy narrowed her dark eyes at me, stomping out of my room with huff. She deserved better than me and I was being a right arse but in all honesty, I didn't care. I slammed the door shut, letting my body collapse against the wooden structure. 

"What the fuck am I doing?" I moaned to myself, as I run my hand through my hair.

After the other night, I feel like I have lost all control over my emotions. Just as I had predicted— all Armena has caused is trouble. Fucking bloody trouble. She absolutely disgusts me, but at the same time all I want to do is fuck her. I guess you could call it a love versus hate situation. At this point I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. I couldn't tell if it was just her dark blood sucking me in, just like _The Dark Lord_ did, or if this was something real. Bile rises in my throat as I think about it. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

Did she know what she was doing to me? I always had my emotions together, I was well versed in keeping them to a minimum. Malfoys were trained since the start of our linage to hold a significant sense of self preservation. We were utterly selfish to the core. Armena was probably rejoicing in the fact that I had barely even met her, let alone had a full conversation and I was crumbling apart. 

"What are you doing to me..." I spit, disgusted with myself. 

A loud bang from the other side of my door interrupted my thoughts of her. I was thankful for it, to say the least. 

"Mate— we're going to be late for Snape's class!" Blaise yelled from the other side of the door.

I let out a loud groan, as I hoist myself up off of the floor. I grab my navy blue school jumper, yanking it over my head. The material was itchy against my bare skin but I didn't care about following uniform protocol today. If McGonagall wanted to give me a term's worth of detention then so be it. 

"Come the fuck on Draco!" Oliver fist pounded against the wooden door. 

"I'm fucking coming" I snapped, throwing open the door.

I ignored the boys, as we make the walk to Defense Against The Dark Arts. They mindlessly chatted about how many girls on their list they have conquered so far, in the span of the first week. I stare forward as we walked down the long corridor. We stopped on the moving stairs, waiting for it to make it's necessary turns. I leaned against the stone railing, taking the chance to let my mind drift over to thoughts of Armena. 

She was always had such a stoic presence about her. She was nothing like the women I knew who called herself her mother. Bellatrix Lestrange was rough, wicked and downright nasty. She was cunning, which made her a great snake through and through. I wondered about their relationship. Was Bellatrix a good mother? If she was anything like how I saw her, feening at the table where The Dark Lord sat then I would assume that she would make my father look like a superhero. He would most definitely win father of the year if they were up against each other. No, Armena was well reserved. She participated in conversations when needed, said all the right things in class and was slowly climbing up the academic latter. Which utterly infuriated me considering I already had to deal with Granger in that aspect. 

I remembered the way that her emotions flashed across her face that night on the balcony. How she tried so hard to be reserved but ultimately she couldn't control it. She had a temper no doubt, you could tell this by the way that her hands would clench into tiny balls whenever she was pissed off. Nott was always trailing around her like a lost puppy. This pissed her off, I could tell. It was something that shouldn't make me happy but ultimately did. I liked Nott but he was a right arse this year. Ever since the end of the second war, when the Dark Lord was defeated, Nott seemed to gain a god complex. It was still unknown how he got here but it was fucking annoying. 

"Draco" Blaise bumped my shoulder, knocking me out of my thoughts. 

"What?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at my two friends. 

"Did you not hear us?" 

"Sorry" I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. 

Blaise raised his eyebrows, eying me suspiciously. Blaise was smart, he was a lot smarter than most but he did his best to conceal it. He was always aware of his surroundings, which made him even more dangerous. He would rarely speak but when he did, it was clear that he was always listening. 

"I said— what did you say to Parkinson this morning to make her so bloody upset?" Blaise asked. 

"Yeah mate— she was in such a pissy mood. Well, more pissy than she normally is but still you must have really put Parkinson off" Oliver laughed.

I rolled my neck in annoyance, I didn't want to partake in this conversation with them. Not now anyways. 

"Well, let's see. She was just giving shitty head this morning" I shrugged, "she wasn't getting me off, so I kicked her out."

"Really nice, Malfoy..." Blaise shakes his head, trying to hide his grin. 

We walked into the dimly lit classroom, taking the three seats behind Naomi Constance. The petite white haired witch turned around on our arrival, flashing her white grin at his. I noticed how her eyes flicker over to Oliver before she acknowledged each one of us. 

"Hello boys" she smirked. 

"Nay" Oliver's cheeks flushed pink. 

I rolled my eyes, it was utterly insane how the two of them still had not gotten together at this point. Everyone knew that Oliver Allard had feelings for Naomi since our fourth year. It was literally a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. 

"Did you see Armena on your way here?" she says, as she reaches for her book out of her bag.

"No, why?" Blaise shrugged, his eyes glancing over to me. 

_Bloody bastard didn't miss a fucking thing._

"I was waiting for her in the commons but she never showed. She's in this cl— " Naomi starts.

"I am so sorry Naomi!" A furry of midnight black cloak rushes past us and plops down in the seat next to Naomi. "I left my book in my room and Pansy was going on about some sort of shit with— "

Naomi shoves Armena and she turns around flustered, crimson rising to her cheeks as she realized who was behind her. 

"Oh!" She breathes, as she moves her thick, chocolate hair out of her face. She runs her tongue over her lips, a smile spreading over them. "Hi boys."

Her green eyes meet mine as I trail my own up her face. I catch myself staring, feeling my own embarrassment rush over my cheeks. 

_Fuck._

"Bloody hell— _She's_ in this class?" I turned to Oliver, who just shrugged at my comment.

I hear Armena clear her throat. She leans back, resting the palms of her hands against the desk. Her eyes narrowed at mine. 

"Good morning to you too, _Draco_ ," Armena hums.

"It _was_ a good morning, until I saw your face" I spit back.

Her eyes trail up and down my body before she lets her lips pull up into a wicked smirk. 

"I couldn't have said it better myself" she takes her lip between her teeth, spinning around on her stool. 

"She's so fucking annoying" I mutter to Blaise, just as Snape struts into the classroom. 

His black cloak flying behind him. It was hard to look at him in the same way, especially after I had seen him sitting on The Dark Lord's right side. I wondered if he felt the same about me, knowing that I had The Dark Lord living in my home for nearly two years. 

"This year I am teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts," Snape hums. 

The palms of his hands slam down on the desk in front of us and begins his lesson. I quickly tune him out, already having more than enough experience with the Dark Arts, then I would personally want or like to admit to. I find my mind wardering back to the girl in front of me. 

I bit the inside of my cheek, as I watched Armena take notes. The way she bites her quill, when she is listening, or the way she constantly flips her hair, to get it out of her face. The way that she carefully dipped her quill in her jet black ink pot.

_I was going to be fucking sick._

I would make fun of people like me. I was known as the school bully, constantly teasing everyone who acted like this. Weaslebee and his obsession with Granger, how he would droll over her. Not to mention the way that Oliver was so fucking obsessed with Naomi, that I was positive that he had her name tattooed on his skin with a heart around it. 

No, it was an infatuation of the girl who was wicked to the core. I knew I just wanted to prove how evil and vindictive she was. I wanted to confirm that the blood running under her porcelain skin was indeed dark blood, filled with dark magic. 

_The more I repeated that statement to myself, the more I could believe it._

"Malfoy!" Snape hissed, breaking me out of my thoughts. I straight up in my seat looking at the Professor with narrowed eyes. 

"You are with Lestrange!"

 _'Wait what?!'_ my thoughts protested.

I looked at the dark and mysterious Professor. What kind of game was he playing at? He never chose our partners for us, it was always every man for himself or at least that's how he taught Potions for nearly nine plus years. 

"Um, excuse me professor— but why can't we pick our own partners?" I find myself using my best charms to try and persuade the Professor. 

"Because, Malfoy, I am assigning you a spell to research— _and Miss Lestrange_ " he motions towards her, "is your partner."

"But professor..." I protest, gripping the table with my hands. 

I gripped the table so hard that my fingers began turning white, blanching at the fingertips. Snape slowly turns towards me, his thick bushy dark eyebrow raised at me. I knew I shouldn't push him, he was not the type to be pushed but there was no fucking way that I could be partnered with the one girl who I couldn't escape. 

"Due to your complaints against your partner, I will give you and Miss Lestrange two more spells to research" he hisses, before reading off the rest of the list.

I slumped back into my seat, feeling the anger pulse under my alabaster skin. 

"What the fuck is this project" I muttered to Blaise and Oliver.

"He's giving us dark spells," Blaise responds before leaning forward to ask Naomi a question.

"Great, now I'm stuck with you" I hissed at Armena's back.

I watched as she straightened her body, rolling her shoulders back in annoyance. She turns around quickly, her brown hair falling over her face as she glares at me.

"Trust me" her voice was a harsh whisper, "I am _not_ happy about it either." 

"Student's— I will be writing down your spells on parchment" Snape sighs, tossing the parchment down on the table. "Please come up and retrieve them and class is dismissed"

A rumble of chatter breaks in the classroom and Snape slams his fist on the table.

"Silence! I expect a four rolls of parchment on the spells. I will expect it on my desk by the end of the week" he turns and walks away.

The sound of moans and roans fills the air as the students pack up their belongings. Armena rolls her neck, getting up out of her chair and making her way to the front of the classroom. I watched as Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulder, whispering something into her ear. She swats at his chest and lets out a laugh. My eyes narrow at their interaction, causing me to grip the edge of the table harder. I don't know why but in that moment, I was fucking jealous. Armena walks back to my table and leans against it, placing the paper in front of me.

"I'll let you do the honors" she bites her lip.

I wanted nothing more than to take those lips in between my teeth.

_Fuck, it's just her darkness talking._

I shook my head, snatching up the piece of parchment with our assignment written in Snapes meticulous handwriting. I unfolded the parchment, having to reread it over again a few times before I was able to speak.

"The three unforgivable curses" I muttered, my eyes darting up to her own.

It was not the look that I was expecting. I figured she would be jumping up and down, in a similar fashion to Pansy, when she receives gossip from the never-ending Hogwarts gossip mill. No, Armena's eyes were wide as saucers. Her skin seemed to drop in color as she comprehended the assignment at hand. 

"Perfect..." I watch as she shakes off any feelings that she just had. "Do you want to meet me in the library at lunch?" she asks, her voice completely removed from her emotions.

"Um—" I scratched my head, "alright, might as well get this project over with so I don't have to see you."

It's not what I meant to say but it was the first thing that came to my mind. 

"My thoughts exactly!" she fires back, as she packs up her books and rushes out of the classroom. 


	10. THE RESTRICTED SECTION

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I leaned back in my chair, watching her carefully as she reads through the stack of books in front of her. Her long, chocolate, brown hair falling in front of her face. I watch as she quickly tucks it behind her ears. Her eyes were like lightening as she rapidly scanned the page on a mission to find the information that she was looking for. I watch as she dips her quill in the dark ink bath and scribbles something on a piece of parchment paper. She lets out a huff of frustration and crumples up the piece of paper, tossing it to the side. 

_'Why are you so intriguing...'_ I wonder to myself. 

She lets out a groan as she grabbed another book, flipping it open to some random page. The dust particles swarm around her head, dancing around her like she was wearing an invisible crown. I find myself tilting my head to the side, watching as she bites her lip again. She did it so often that I was sure it was a nervous habit or a habit of concentration. I absentmindedly ran my tongue across my cheek, folding my arms in the process. She looked like— _fuck._

"You know..." she starts, not bothering to look up at me. "I can feel you staring at me, it's quite annoying really."

I felt the tips of my ears grow warm. I shook off the feeling, leaning forward in my chair. The sound of wood hitting wood rang through the air as the front legs of the chair slammed into the ground. I snatched the book she was reaching and pulled it close to me.

"Spells From A to Z" I let out a forced laugh.

"Hey!" she reaches forward and snatches the book back, "I was getting somewhere thank you very much, Malfoy."

"Armena..." I pushed my hair back, letting out a long sigh, "... you aren't going to get anywhere reading these." 

I waved my hand over the stacks, motioning to the endless pile that she had accumulated over the past two hours. She narrowed her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

"What do you suggest we do then?" she teased, a cheeky smirk pulling up at her lips. 

"Well, I know there is a section in here that is well versed in _dark magic_. Have you ever heard of the restricted section?" I motion to the dark part of the library.

"I know what the restriction second is Draco. I wasn't born yesterday. I did read all about this school before I came here. I am—" she took her bottom lip in-between her teeth, "I just have been avoiding that particular section."

I watched her carefully, waiting for her to continue with her thoughts. I wondered what she was thinking as I studied her features. This was the second time that we were relatively close to each other. I took the moment to actually examine her face. Not that I hadn't done that before but it was different seeing her here with me now. To see her tucked away in the corner of the library, completely secluded from others. I had her to myself in this moment and as much as I hated to admit it to myself— I relished in that fact. 

"I don't understand why Snape would assign us" she motions with a huff, "these curses... he knows _our_ history with them."

The way she said our history send chills down my spine and a bitter taste in my mouth. In any other circumstance, I would've rejoiced in the fact that she was saying "our" anything but the sentiment was plaqued by the darkness. 

"It's because _he's_ Snape and he's mad at the world" I shake my head and standing up. "He know's out history and he's well— he's just being him and going about it an odd way. Come on, let's just get this over with." 

I turned on my heels, walking back to the dark end of the library. I stopped once I reached the chain linked section. The words _'restricted'_ engraved in the wooden sign above my head. She stops beside me letting out an annoyed sigh. 

"It's locked..." she mutters, yanking on the big brass lock.

"Nothing is ever locked, _Armena_ " I tease, as I reach into my pocket and take out a set of brass keys.

"Where did you get those?" her green eyes go wide.

"Ollie and I stole them from Filch. I think it was our third year?" I shrug.

"Of course _you_ did" she rolls her eyes, shaking her head in the process. 

I looked down at her green eyes as she meets my own. I didn't realized how close we were until I felt her skin brush up against my own. A cheeky smile grows on her face, as she tilts her chin up at me. I reach around her, brushing against her. She lets out a sharp gasp, unsure of my intentions. I insert the key into the lock, hearing a sharp click. Electricity instantly flies through our touch and I pull away from her. 

"See— nothing is ever locked, Armena."

She spins around and claps her hands together in excitement. I can see the way her eyes sparkle when she takes in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of old bindings and parchment. I rub my the back of my neck, looking down towards the wooden floor. I step forward into the section, watching as she carefully trails her finger over select bindings. We wander through the darkly lit hallways scanning the books.

"So..." I clear my throat, feeling my voice get stuck. "Do you like it here?"

_'Fuck, Draco did you really just ask if she likes it here?' my inner thoughts groan._

"You mean, here at Hogwarts?" She says over her shoulder, her fingers trail over the spines of dusty books.

"Yeah?" I bite my cheek, kicking a stack of old books. 

I watch as dust flies everywhere, causing the space to seem foggy. I watch as she hesitates over a book but then continues. She turns her head slightly so that I can see just her profile, her eyelashes fan over her cheeks. I notice that she has an array of freckles trailing up her neck. 

_It looks like constellations._

"It's alright" she lets out a slight chuckle, like she is in on a joke with only herself. "I just feel like—"

She takes a pause, biting her lip as if to hold back her true feelings. 

"What?" I pressed.

She stops and turns around to look at me. Her green eyes dancing under the light from the large window at the end of the row. Even on a shit day like today, when the weather was dismal, she still looked— _fuck._

"I feel like I'm some sort of creature in a cage" she looks down at her hands, twisting an onyx and silver ring. "Any mention of my name— it's all whispers and side eyed glances. People are nosy here, more than I expected. "

"I get that, I get that more than you know" I sigh.

_Trust me, I do._

She moves and picks up a book off the dusty shelf, causing it's chains to rattle. She traces the black book with her finger. I watched as she carefully traced the faded silver printed heading, letting out a deep breath. 

"I know people are just waiting to see if I turn out absolutely evil, like _him_ , or insane, like _Bellatrix_ " she flips open the dusty, old book and reads the first sentence.

" _Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange_ , both sentenced to a life in Azkaban, for the crime of using the c _ruciatus curse_ , also known as the torture curse, on Auror's Frank Longbottom and his wife, Alice Longbottom" she slams the book shut, closing her eyes. 

I stare at her features, wanting to console her and tell her I understand, but words escape me. She looked like she felt pain in that moment, like she was battling some sort of inner monolog. Her hand was pressed tightly against the black cover of the book. I looked down, realized that it was a book on Pureblood families and their rise and fall. There would be no doubt that my family's legacy was plastered in those bindings. I was sure it was equally as bad as hers. 

_'Say something Draco...'_ my thoughts hissed. 

But before I can even open my mouth she cuts me off, her voice steady and calm. 

"Either I am to become like the _Lestranges'_ before me..." her green eyes opened, looking up me, "or I am going to live up to the legacy and heritage of being The Dark Lord's daughter. It is a give or take situation, either way I am cursed to a life that I don't want to live. It was a life that I didn't choose but yet here I stand. In the same section of the library where my father stood as he read about the Unforgivable's and how to split his soul into seven different pieces. It's always a game, that's just life."

"Armena" I breathe as I reach out to touch her arm, "I—"

"Don't" she jerks away from my touch, "I don't need your pity, I know what you think about me."

Her voice was rough and harsh, it was also full of pain. She wanted to get a reaction out of me. She didn't want me to feel sorry for her, she wanted me to say all of those harsh things that she knew that I was thinking. 

_Like she said, it was always a game._

I watch as she turns on her heals, continuing down the stack of books. I threw my head up to the ceiling letting out a groan before chasing after her. 

"I'm not trying to give you my pity!" I snapped back at her. 

"Oh?" she lets out a forced laugh, "then what are you trying to do, _Draco?_ " 

"I'm trying to tell _you_ — " I grabbed her, flipping her around against the dusty bookshelf, "— that I understand and if you just would shut that mouth of yours for say, five seconds, I would be able to tell you this."

The corner of her lips curve up into a small smile as the light reflects on her features. Dust dances around us, as the light outside is setting. The rays breaking through the storm clouds making the atmosphere seem angelic, like the heavens were calling to us. She looks completely pure, she looked like she was an angel sent from heave. She didn't look like the dark fallen angel that she was supposed to be. I found it hard to ever believe that she is the child of two things that were so utterly dark and twisted. 

I kept my hand on her bicep, I couldn't bring myself to release her. Not yet anyways. 

"We should probably get started with research, if we ever want to get out of this library tonight" she breaks the silence. 

"Yeah alright" I reach behind her and grab a book, " _The Three Unforgivable_ Curses— let's get the torture started shall we and I do mean figuratively."

I couldn't help but smirk at my own humor. I was pleased to noticed that she found light in my statement, the corners of her lips pulled up playfully. She eyed the book in my hands, I could see her wheels turning again. 

"Let me see that" she smirks, trying to grab the book out of my hands. 

I was fast, I quickly jumped on a stack of books to avoid her. I raced down the hall, I jump on a pile of books avoiding her. 

She was quicker than me, which was just frustrating. She jumps up again trying to grab the book, but trips on a silver chain on the ground causing the stacks of books that I was standing on to collapse. We both fell to the ground, her small body landing on top of me. 

"Ow ow ow" she laughs, as she rolls off of me lying on her back.

"I told you— you just need to trust _me_ " I prop myself up on my elbows and look at her.

"Oh and what if I don't, Draco" she teases, "what are you going to do about it?"

I lean forward slightly, watching her as she bites her lip. She looks at me with trusting eyes, inviting me into her. I wanted so badly to see what her lips would taste like. The section was silent, the only sounds were our breaths as we both tried to decide what to do. 

_'Don't give in...'_ my thoughts warn. 

I fought that internal battle with myself, wanting so desperately to feel her under my touch. To know her what makes her tick or makes her laugh. To know what her skin tastes like in this moment. I could see her pulse quickening under her skin. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she wanted this as much as I did— if not more. 

"I might just do something completely and utterly stupid, that goes against everything I said I wouldn't do" I breathed, leaning forward. 

"Oh?" she whispered, her eyes looking at my lips and then back up to me. 

I watch as her tongue juts out, licking her lips. I felt a deep rumble escape from the back of my throat at the thought of her. That area in my trousers was growing tighter by the second. I knew that if I touched her, I would have no self control. 

_I would be completely lost in her._

"What are you kids doing?" a raspy voice grumbled. 

I knew exactly who's voice that belonged to and I felt more annoyed than ever. I watched as Armena jumped to her feet, her eyes going wide. It was clear that she didn't like to get into trouble. I turned my head, seeing Filch and Miss Norris standing in the section's doorway.

"This section is off limits to students" he mumbles.

"We were just leaving" Armena grabs the sleeve of my jumper, yanking me up and out. 

I quickly grab the book on the shelf and hide it under my arm, avoiding Filch's watchful eye. Armena tugs onto my sleeve, as we run past the other students, catching up to our table where our robes and books stay stacked. 

"Fuck" she breathes, as she sits down at our table, "that was a close."

I watch her carefully and clench my fists together. I don't know if I was more annoyed with the fact that I was starting to see her in a different light or the fact that if Filch hadn't interrupted us then those lips would have been _mine_.

"This was a bad idea" I muttered, grabbing my robe off the back of my chair. 

"Draco" Armena's emerald eyes meeting mine. 

She was pleading with me, begging me almost. I didn't know if I imagined it or if it was a ghost whispering in my ears but I saw her lips move.

"Stay... please..."

I clenched my fists together, closing my eyes. I needed to organize my thoughts and I couldn't do that with her here. No, so I decided in that moment, I was going to do what I did best— _leave._

And just like that I turn on my heels and walk out of the library, leaving Armena, dusty books and everything about this day behind.

******

**_One week later_ **

"Fucking take it Pansy" I mutter through my teeth, as I ram my dick down her throat.

I grabbed her head, as I thrust into her mouth. I refuse to close my eyes, knowing very well that every time I did, I would picture her. It has been a week since I last saw her last, a fucking long week at that. I had tried to avoid her at all costs. I used every single ounce of self-control that I had to not look at her during class. I would set on the far end of the table, separating myself as much as possible from her. 

Yet, here I was thinking about her while my girlfriend was giving me head. Shitty head but head nonetheless. I felt my annoyance creep up as I looked down at Pansy's head. The sight of her made my dick go soft. I couldn't even get hard anymore. 

_Fucking Armena._

"Fuck Pansy" I pulled away from her, tucking my dick into my trousers. "You can't even get me off anymore."

Her eyes narrowed at me as she wiped her mouth, sitting back onto her heels. 

"Did it ever occur to you, that maybe you are the problem and not me?" she muttered. 

I knew that she wasn't the problem. It was clear as fucking day, but I was never going to admit that to Pansy. No my problem was with a brunette, with green eyes, about five foot seven and had darkness written all over her. Yeah, my problem was with a girl that I wanted so badly but every inch of my being was screaming at me and telling me know. 

_Armena Riddle-Lestrange was my problem._

"Just—" I grabbed her shirt on my bed, throwing it at her, "just get out."

I stormed over to my wardrobe, oping the bottom drawer and grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey. I brought the bottle to my lips, letting the brown liquid pour into my mouth. It warmed my stomach instantly, I welcomed the familiar feeling with open arms. I could still feel Pansy's presence in my dormitory, the feeling infuriated me. I cracked my neck in annoyance, letting my spine open up to the popping of each vertebrae. 

"Why aren't you leaving?" I muttered, taking another sip. 

Pansy let out a whine, her feet shuffling to the door. 

"I told you to get out! What part of get the fuck out do you not understand Parkinson" I hissed. 

With my words, she threw open the door and slammed it shut. I let out a long groan as I brought my fingers to my temples, rubbing them slowly. 

Visions of her flooded my mind. Her smile, the way she bites her lip, and those piercing green eyes pulling me in to her. The electricity I feel when I touched her. I crave to understand what it feels like to actually touch her, not just these small passings but to know what her skin feels like. To just know her body and what turns her on. To hear her laugh for the first time over and over again.

_Fuck._

This is exactly why— _fuck_ , this was everything that I was trying to be against. 

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" I slammed my fist against the wall again and again until red crimson blood dripped down my wrist.

This was bloody insanity. I had a strong feeling that this is what being insane felt like. My mind was on a constant loop of her. It was torture. I knew that this wasn't real, that she wasn't real. That it was just her darkness pulling my mind and body into her. It was just like The Dark Lord did, pulling his followers into him. 

_I_ _t was his dark blood in her._


	11. DREAMS

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

"Class today we will be looking into the _future and beyond!_ " Professor Trelawney waved her arms around dramatically.

I rested my cheek on my palm, as I stared down on the dark wood floor of the classroom. I allowed myself to be sucked into deep thought about a boy with pale blonde hair. 

_Draco._

My pulse quickened at the thought of him. I didn't want him to have this effect on me but he did and I fucking hated it. Well, that was a lie and _I shouldn't tell lies._

The truth was, I have been avoiding Draco as much as possible and it's clear he's been avoiding me. Ever since that day in the library, we both refused to even share stolen glances. It was completely frustrating, considering the fact that I now had to finish our twelve sheets of parchment on topics that I would rather not learn about. What would have happened if he stayed in the library? 

I didn't want to think about what might have happened if Filch didn't catch us, but I did think and I fucking thought a lot. 

_Would he have kissed me?_

_Would I have let him?_

_Would there of been more?_

These were the constant questions that floated around my head like Cornish pixies. 

I let out a deep breath trying to steady the thumping in my chest. I watched as the dust swirled on the rays light that were reflecting onto the floor of the attic classroom. It reminded me of the way the light looked the other week in the library. 

"He has been absolutely insufferable!" Pansy groaned, bumping the table. 

"I will say he has been in a mood" Naomi flicks a piece of lint off of her robe.

"Well, have you seen him lately?" Pansy says. " _Armena_?" 

_Silence._

"Armena?" Pansy huffs and bumps table, knocking the crystal ball into my lap.

"Hm what?" I snapped my head up, breaking myself out of my thoughts. 

_Thoughts of Draco, that is._

I shook my head, trying to reorient myself. I picked up the clear crystal, setting it back on the stand. 

"I said..." Pansy snaps, clearly annoyed with having to repeat herself. "Have you seen him lately?" 

_Fuck._

"No— Not since we worked on our paper for Snape's class" I rolled my eyes, "he was in quite a mood then as well, so I fear that I am no help."

Images flood my mind of _us_ in the restricted section of the library. The way he looked at me. The way he talked to me. The way his touch felt against my body. I sounded fucking pathetic, completely and utterly pathetic. I shut my eyes and let out a ragged breath. 

_'I can't feel this way...'_ my subconscious breathes.

"I just don't understand him" Pansy crosses her arms. "I'm giving him the best head of my life and he won't cum!" she says bluntly.

"Nice Pans..." Naomi rolls her eyes turning her attention to Professor Trelawney.

We dropped the conversation, it was clear that no one wanted to talk about Pansy and Draco's sexual escapades. I rested my cheek in the palm of my hand, listening to Trelawney, who rambles on about how we will be reading tea leaves next class. I found Divinations such a monotonous subject. There was no rhyme or reason when it came to it. I found it impossible to believe that a prophecy or anything of that sort could come to fruition. Timelines, fate and the future were changing constantly. 

"That class is bloody boring" I yawned, readjusting my books in my hands. 

We walked down the winding staircase to the main floor of the school. 

"What class do you have next?" Naomi wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"I have a break, then I have Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid" I hug my textbooks tighter to my chest. 

"Not fair!" Naomi lets out a whine and pouts her lips. "Everyone our year is in that class but me!"

"It's only because you flunked out of Magical Theory" Pansy snickers.

Naomi punches Pansy in the shoulder. I shook my head, rolling my eyes as I hold my books a little tighter. I find that I can easily tune them out, as I continue my walk down the long corridor. It was filled with students, rushing to get to their next lectures. I felt eyes on me, I could feel their whispers echoing in my ears. I didn't want to look but I found my head turning without even a thought, it was a subconscious motion. My body was overriding my mind. A group of Ravenclaw witches were whispering, their long nails pointing at me accusingly. My green eye's met theirs and I watched as they turned in fear. They turned their head quickly, staring at the wall and acting like they weren't just caught in the act. 

_I'm not that bloody scary._

"Hey Armena!" a voice shouts behind me, "can I chat with you for a second?"

I spin around to see Theo Nott running toward me. His dirty blonde hair is messy, looking like he just rolled out of bed not minutes before. I glanced back towards Naomi and Pansy who have stopped dead and their tracks. Naomi had her brows raised at me, a playful smirk on her lips. 

"I will catch up with you guys later" I raised my eyebrows at them, encouraging them to leave. 

Pansy smirks at me, her dark eyes glistening with the desire to know more. I was sure Pansy would have a rumor about us in the Hogwarts gossip mill by the end of the day. She was practically wetting her knickers with the idea. 

_"We are talking about this later!"_ Naomi mouthed, looking over her shoulder. 

"Hi!" I spin around to face Theo, "what do you want to chat about?"

"I just haven't seen you around much since the other week" he smiles letting his dimples poke through, "I wanted to see how you were doing? You know if you were settling in okay. I feel like as Slytherin Prefect I should make sure that you are— you know doing alright."

He jerks his head, motioning for me to follow him out into the grass courtyard. I let out a long sigh as I follow behind him. He takes a seat on a stone bench under a large oak tree and I follow, trying to create space between us. 

"I'm alright" I breathe. 

I meet his bright blue, ocean eyes, but his eyes are not on my own. I follow his line of vision, watching him as he stares at my lips and then down to my chest. He reaches out and grabs the silver locket dangling from my neck. 

"This is nice" he says. 

I furrow my brow, looking down at his hands. His long fingers flips the locket around, feeling the cool silver in his grasp. It was an intimate motion that made me feel uneasy. It set off bells and alarms in my head that Theo Nott might not expect permission. 

"Um thanks..." I mutter.

"So" he drops the necklace, letting it thumb on my chest. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pub in Hogsmeade? Lets say this Thursday?" 

Was he really asking me out? Not that I was opposed but the thought of this situation didn't feel the same as it did with a pale blonde headed boy. 

"I don't see why not" I bit my lip, my teeth piercing the thin skin.

"Really?" He tilts his head, obviously shocked by my response.

"Yes, Theo" I laugh, "really." 

I watch as pink floods his cheeks, his dirty blonde hair falling in his face as he shakes his head. Dimples form in his cheeks as his lips pull up into a smile. 

"Shit, I didn't expect for you to say yes. Fuck yeah!" 

He rubs his hands together with excitement, as he stands up and offers me a hand. I looked at his hand and then back up to him. My brain deciding what I should do. 

_'Take his fucking hand, Armena...'_ my subconscious pressed.

I grabbed his hand, as he pulled me off of the bench. Our hands remain in one another for a few seconds, before I slowly pull out of his grasp. I drop my hand awkwardly to my side. I watch as he rubs the back of his head with his hand, tossing his wavy hair. Both of us clearly out of our usual element in this conversation. 

"I'm walking back to the common room if you want to join, you know before class?" 

"Oh yeah..." I looked down at the ground, shuffling my feet. "I forgot we had Care of Magical Creatures."

In all honesty, I just wanted to rid myself of this conversation. But I did have a significant amount of time to kill before class. Theo jerks his head, motioning towards the way to the dungeons. I let out a breath, following him. I clutch my books closer to my chest, keeping my eyes peeled ahead. 

"So Quidditch starts back up soon" Theo grinned. "Do you like Quidditch?" 

This conversation was killing me. 

"I've never been to a game but I have heard many things. I actually have read all about Quidditch but have never actually seen anyone play. Are you on the team?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"No, but Crabbe, Ollie, Blaise and Draco are" he ran his hands through his hair, shuffling the dirty blonde waves. "It's an intense sport, I don't think I was cut out for it. I was always awkward on a broom." 

I glanced up to him. He was tall, thin and not bad looking. While he was similar to Draco's build the two boys were polar opposite. I felt like Draco could run circles around Theo. 

"Oh" I muttered, chewing on my lip. 

"Yeah, it's a wicked good time" he says, "do you know how to fly?"

"Yes— that I do know how to do" I shake my head, trying to hold back a smile.

I remember when I was little, I would sneak downstairs and steal brooms and practice flying around the house, considering it was empty a majority of the time. I got quite good at weaving in and out small spaces. I always found such an adrenaline rush when flying. It was the one thing that made me happy, well that was until my mother snapped any broom she saw in sight. I could picture her now— her black curls wild and her dark black eyes blazing with hatred. 

Theo's voice breaks me out of my dark thoughts. 

"We play Gryffindor" he hisses at the name. "This Saturday actually." 

We stop in front of the stone carved snake entrance to the common room. Theo turns to look at me, leaning against the door. He raises his brows at me, as if waiting for me to make some sort of move. 

"Do you want to do the honors?" he winks.

"Um, if you _insist..._ " I say as I turn to face the impressive stone door. " _Pureblood."_

My voice comes out as just a whisper. I hate saying that word. I find it outmoded and overused. I think my father and his follower's pureblood mania put a sour taste in my mouth at a young age. All of our blood was the same, it made no difference if you were an inbred pureblood or had some sort of muggle in your line. At this point everyone had someone in their family who was at one point a muggle or halfblooded. Families, such as the Blacks, would disown those who were against pureblood mania or would choose love over family. 

I watched as the snakes moved; their stone bodies coiling back, allowing the door to fully unlock. The heavy door swung open revealing the darkly lit hall to the common room. I took a deep breath and stepped through the threshold into the drafty corridor. 

"I'm assuming we always win?" I raise my eyebrows at him. "With Quidditch I mean." 

"Sometimes" he shrugs, "Potter is wicked fast, but Draco is unreal on the field. Actually, speaking of the cheeky little devil."

He nods his head in the direction of Draco, who is passed out on the dark leather club chair. He is wrapped in a dark brown fur blanket and his hair is tousled out of it's normal well-kept position. His pink lips are pressed together slightly. He looks so peaceful, so content at this moment. 

"I'll be right back" Theo bumps my shoulder, heading toward the boys dormitories.

I lean against the fireplace and watch as Draco's features move. I cross my arms and I watch him move around in his sleep. If anyone walked in they would find this motion creepy but for the first time without his eyes watching me, I was able to study him. His brows were slightly darker than his white hair. They knitted together slightly, relaxing as his troublesome thoughts escaped him. I watched as he opened his mouth, as an inaudible whisper comes out. 

_What are you dreaming about, Draco?_

"Armena..." he breathes.

I jumped slightly, my back bumping into the stone hearth behind me. Did I hear that right? I looked around the common room, realizing that no one would be able to confirm my suspicions. We were completely alone in the cold room. I stepped forward, slightly leaning forward. 

"Draco?" I whispered back.

"Hey!" Blaise's voice booms as he jumps off the stairs from the boys dormitories. 

I quickly move my finger to my lips, pointing to the sleeping boy on the chair. Blaise furrows his brows, walking around to look at Draco. He lets out a low chuckle, shaking his head. His shoulders moving up and down, along with his silent laugh. 

"How long has he been out?" Blaise whispers. 

"I-I don't know, I just got here" I shrug my shoulders.

"No... stop... stop..." Draco voice mutters in his sleep. 

He tosses and turns some more, his brow crease furrowing even more. 

"Should we wake him?" I asked Blaise, titling my head slightly. 

"I don't see why not? Draco!" Blaise shouts, his voice echoing off the walls. 

_Nothing._

"Oy Draco!" Blaise says a little louder.

If this wasn't waking him up then I don't know what would. Blaise's voice was commanding and loud, it could alert and entire room. 

"Draco" I laugh, readjusting my position against the fireplace.

"What!?" Draco's eyes shoot open wide. 

He looks around the room and then his eyes land on me. His grey eyes were blazing with something behind them, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was. 

_It looked like jealously._


	12. TREE TRUNKS

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I don't know when I fell asleep but I was out cold in minutes. It seemed like I was only asleep for a few seconds before the sounds of moans escaped from the room. I opened my eyes from the chair that I was sitting in and looked around.

 _Fuck how long was I out for?_ I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, my cold rings sending shivers down my spine. I heard it again, my body jerked towards the direction where they came from. 

_What the fuck._

I shook my head violently, my eyes landing on my bed. Armena way lying naked on the bed. _My bed._ I watch as her hands ran through her hair and down her body. _Her naked body._ A body that I had never seen before, let alone touched. 

_This had to be a dream._

"Don't stop" she moaned, "Theo..." 

_'Theo?'_ my thoughts raced at a thousand miles per hour. ' _What the actual fuck is happening?'_

My eyes left her face, trailing down her body to between her thighs. There was now someone else there that hadn't been there before. He was licking his way up her leg. I watched as his tongue explored all parts of her body, weaving its way inside of her.

"You like that Armena?" Theo asked, as he inserted two fingers into her.

Moans just escaped her mouth, as she arched her back. The moans sounded so good coming out of her mouth. They were angelic and divine, like she was singing a overture. My feelings were soon ruined but he thought that my friend was giving pleasure to Armena. I could feel the heat rush through my body, the anger spreading like Fiendfyre. 

_I needed to move._

The panic was sweeping through my body rapidly; overriding the anger and fury of watching him fuck Armena with his tongue. I tried to stand up from my chair, but it was as if someone used a sticking spell to the bottom of my shoes. I started to breath heavily, feeling the sweat dripping down the back of my neck. 

I was about to have a full blown panic attack. I did not want to watch this right now, I did not want to watch Theo fuck Armena. 

_"Stop!"_ I tried to speak, but only harsh whispers came out. 

My voice felt strained, like someone was crushing my windpipe. I felt weak in this moment, I felt like the boy I was when I was sitting at The Dark Lords table. 

"You make me feel so good..." Armena breathes, as her hands move through Theo's hair.

I watched as Theo dove back into her pussy, lapping up all of her wetness. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as she grabbed onto the sheets on the bed.

 _"Stop it!"_ I tried to say again.

"Are you going to cum Armena?" Theo asked.

Her green eyes met mine and she gave me a devilish grin, knowing full well that I was watching her. I stared into her eyes as she rode out waves of pleasure.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to get up from the chair.

"Oh Draco" she moaned, "Draco..."

She was calling my name. I opened my mouth again, but nothing came out, as I watched her cum in pleasure. I should of felt happy in that moment— satisfied that it was me she was calling out, not him. 

"Draco" she rode out the orgasm, arching her back in pleasure.

But I wasn't I, was fucking pissed. I was more than pissed. The heat dissipated from my body, leaving only a cold and eerie chill behind. 

"Draco?" I heard a male voice say, "Draco mate!"

My eyes shot open as I stared into Blaise's dark brown eyes. Beads of sweat were dripping off my body, the fur blanket felt heavy against my skin. It was uncomfortable but I couldn't remove it. 

Not when my length was rock hard under it. 

"Dude, you were knocked out," Blaise laughed, as he plopped down on the brown leather sofa.

I blinked a few times trying to get a sense of reality. I wasn't in my room, that was for fucking sure. I was sitting in front of the fireplace, right where I had been when I fell asleep. 

_What the fuck just happened._

I rubbed my eyes as I scanned the room, landing on a pair of bright green ones. The same eyes that belonged to the girl that I just dreamed about— _sexually_. She was leaning against the fireplace. I watched her as she crossed her arms and shook her head at me.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Armena smirked.

"Er yeah" I scratched the back of my neck. "I guess?" 

_Was that a dream or was it a nightmare?_

"I tried to wake you up" she laughed, readjusting herself against the stone.

I looked at her up and down to make sure she was real, not just a figment of my imagination. She was wearing her Hogwarts uniform skirt, with black stockings. Her white blouse was tucked neatly into her plaid skirt. Her dark chocolate brown hair fell carelessly around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. The fire was casting a green glow on her skin which made her look inhuman but also complemented her so well. 

She cleared her voice, shifting her weight uncomfortably in her shoes. I glanced over to Blaise who was flipping through a Quittdich magazine, clearly not paying any attention to us. 

"I finished the paper by the way" she sighed, after a moment of awkward silence. 

"What?" I shook my head, turning back to face her. 

"The paper for Snape's class. You know, the one that you ditched me on..." her brows knitted together, clearly frustrated. 

"Oh— right, thanks" I muttered.

I moved to get up, but quickly sat back down feeling my hardening erection under the fur blanket. I slammed by head back against the leather chair, letting out a series of groans. 

_Fuck._

_Me._

Armena's green eyes drifted to my lap and back up. She let out a slight smirk, biting her lip. Her cheeks flushed slightly pink as she realized what just happened. She quickly decided against whatever it was that she was going to say and turned on her heels. 

"See you in class, Draco" she whispered over her shoulder, exiting the commons. 

I stared into the green fire before me as my thoughts raced. I could either resist her and ignore her, which is impossible considering _she's_ in my dreams now. The other option, I had to consider, was that her hold on me was too powerful and I would have to give in. I could make her mine and take back that power. Our connection was strong, there was no denying that, but I didn't know how strong that connection could be.

"Fuck" I spit.

I ripped my fingers through my hair. I was having a hard time deciphering between what I felt for her. Part of me hated the air she breathed but the other part of me wanted to worship the fucking ground she walked on. Before that day in the library, I knew for certain that the hatred that I had for her ran deep in my blood. It was not in my blood but it was in my core, but I also knew that I couldn't resit her anymore. It was hard to resist something that you wanted so bad that it was appearing in your dreams.

I knew the more I tried to, the more I would crave her and the more I craved her, the more she would haunt my dreams.

*******

I glared at my friends, as they laughed with Armena on our walk to class. My feet stomp against the stone steps that led right into the enchanted forest. A forest that we had no business being in. It always gave me the fucking creeps ever since my first year when I was forced to attend detention with Harry and his fucking golden trio. Absolutely nothing was worse than watching the cloaked black figure sucking the mercury blood out of the unicorn. Well okay, that was a fucking lie— nothing was worse than receiving my dark mark and watching The Dark Lord murder innocents, right in front of my eyes. 

I watched through narrowed slits as Theo threw his arm around Armena's shoulder, whispering something into her ear. I lost my pace, dropping back from my friends. I felt my mouth grow dry as my thoughts instantly raced back to my dream.

_His tongue licking up her leg._

_Her moaning his name._

_How wet she was._

That should be my name. She was moaning my name, not his. He was Theo fucking Nott for Merlin's sake. He was a weak little boy who always trailed at my heels, begging for scraps like a stray dog. He didn't deserve to breathe the same air as her, let alone touch her. 

His arm was around her shoulder. 

_I was fucking jealous._

"Oy— Draco keep up!" Theo shouted over his shoulder, his lips pulled into a smirk. 

"Fucking prick" I mutter under my breath.

I groaned, as I picked up my speed down the stone steps catching up with my friends. Armena was joking around with Theo and Blaise about something that happened in Charms this week. 

I found my eyes wandering over her body. I landed my gaze on her lips— _They were cherry._ Not the fake cherry color, that Pansy or the other girls wear. No, they were the color like if you were to be kissed by the cold winter wind. 

_What would they taste like?_

My eyes trailed down to her pale skinned neck. I imagined what it would be like to fuck her. What her body would feel like under mine. The control I would have over her. The way she would crave me and no one else after I am done with her. She was pulling me in, invading my dreams and thoughts. This was not what was supposed to happen. She was The Dark Lord's daughter, she screamed "danger" and yet, I was attracted to it. 

_But I fucking hated it with equal parts._

" _Draco?_ " Pansy cooed, "are you in a better mood?"

Pansy's arm snaked its way around my robe, breaking me from my thoughts. _  
_

_'No i'm not in a fucking better mood Pansy'_ my thoughts hissed. ' _I just had a dream that my best friend is fucking the girl I can't escape from and you are fucking annoying.'_

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I could feel my anger bubbling up in the back of my throat. I didn't want to think about this. I didn't want to think of her and I most certainly did not want to have Pansy's arm wrapped around me. 

"Fuck off Pansy" I snapped, flicking her arm off of me. 

I forcefully ran my hands through my hair and glanced over to Armena. Her green eyes were pinned on me. She gave me a small smile, offering kindness. Yet, instead of returning it, I turned away from her. 

"That's it! Class come closer!" Hargrid shouts from his stop on the steps of his hut, "I have a real treat for you today so follow me!"

"Wait until _my_ _father_ hears about this oaf teaching classes" I snicker to Oliver.

"Please open your books to page forty nine" Hagrid shouts as he leads us deeper into the forbidden forest. 

"Exactly how do we do that?" I roll my eyes, visibly annoyed. 

"Well, stroke it's spine of course" Hagrid chuckles, "keep up, less talking please."

I look down at my furry backed book and six eyes open up looking at me. I rub my fingers along the bindings, feeling the fur under the pads of my fingers. It felt utterly wrong to do this. 

"Creepy, isn't it?" Armena appears next to me, motioning to my book in hand. 

"Um yeah" I look forward, avoiding making eye contact with her. 

"So what?" she steps in front of me blocking me. "We share one kind moment of friendship, but now you won't even look at me? Really Draco? I really thought we were getting somewhere."

I look down at her, frustrated that I me her eyes. They were so hypnotizing, it was like she could look into my soul. 

"Look— I'm not in the mood to play your games" I diverge out of her path.

"My games? My games— Draco, I'm not trying to play games," she hissed at me, grabbing at the sleeve of my robe. "If anything you are playing games with me." 

Her touch stops me dead in my tracts. I felt shivers run down my spine by the electricity of her touch. I watched as my friends, and the other students, move deeper into the dark woods. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I debated my next move. I opened my eyes and looked around, there is a clearing not far from here that is secluded from the rest of the glass. No one would be able to see or hear us. 

_'Don't do it Draco...'_ my thoughts battle with my actions. 

I can hear Armena breathe heavily behind me. I could picture her now, her brow would be furrowed and her chest would be rapidly rising and falling. She would be looking at me. 

"You can't ignore me forever, Draco" she huffs. 

"I'm not—" I rub my hands over my face and turn around to face her. "I just— fuck come here."

I grab Armena by the arm and yank her in the opposite direction of the class. We walk deep into a mossy alcove hidden in the forest, far away. I can faintly hear the other students' voices as they move deeper in the woods. Once we were in the clearing, I forcefully threw her arm down. I walked into the middle of the leaning, letting out a deep breath. I opened and closed my knuckles, looking at the purple bruises that have started to fade from the other night. 

"What are you—" She tries to speak but I cut her off. 

"You think we're _friends?_ " I hiss, venom and lust in my voice. 

"I like to think we are friends..." she pauses, biting her lips "or at least friendly in a sense. I don't want to be your enemy, _Draco_. I think thats obvious."

I moved quickly toward her, before my brain has any time to think on my actions. Her body backs up, until her back rests against the truck of the mossy tree. I watched as her chest rises up and down, I could see alarm behind her green eyes. My arms pushed against the tree on either side of her face. Our faces are only inches apart, it would be so easy to just lean down and taste her. 

"I _hate_ you with every fucking fiber of my being" I hissed into her mouth. "You know that, _right_?"

"I only assumed since I first saw you" she snaps back at me. "I'm not fucking dumb Draco. I can tell when someone can't stand to be in the same room as me. It's pretty fucking obvious."

_Except that wasn't true._

I knew it was a lie. I wanted to be in the same room as her. As much as I didn't want to feel her dark pull, I craved it at the same time. It was a push and pull that I constantly felt. 

And what I felt right now was that I wanted her. I wanted her all to myself and I wanted to claim her. 

_It was that fucking push and pull._

"You have some fucking nerve" I breathed. "You know that? I don't know what game you are playing with me, but I'm not humored in the slightest." 

I move my right hand from the tree, my fingers ghosting over her body. I lightly trail down her neck, her chin lifting up in response. Her breaths grow more rapid with every movement of my hand. I lightly drum against her collar bones. My finger grazing down her body, until it finds the top of her stockings. I run my tongue against my cheek, my grey eyes never leaving her forest green.

"Draco..." she whispers, as I drum my fingers against her bare thighs.

"Say it, Armena" I whisper into her mouth.

My hand trails up her thighs lifting up her skirt. I knew I shouldn't. I knew that I should stop and walk away but I couldn't I wanted to know what she felt like under my touch. I felt the soft cotton of her knickers as I ran one finger down the edges. I watched her intently as she shivered at my touch. The thin barrier between her and my finger was minimal; one small movement and I could feel her. 

"You..." she breathes, her back arching against the rough tree trunk, "a-are so frustrating."

"You like that, don't you" I let out a laugh against her mouth. " You like that I am frustrating? You want to know a secret Armena? I find you just as equally frustrating if not even more." 

"Draco—" she whispers.

I watch as her eyes meet mine, trying to see into my deepest thoughts. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried Legillmency on me. She had to be skilled in it considering The Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange were masters. I would know though if she tried. When you had your brain invaded, it was like nails on a chalkboard or like someone was consuming you, twisting your organs from the inside. It wasn't pleasant to say the least. 

I lifted my other hand, gripping it around her neck so that I am able to lift it up and expose her neck. I move closer to her, pressing my body against hers. I feel her hips lift up to reach my own, grinding against me. I lowered my head to the crook of her neck, planting my lips against her bare porcelain skin. Her skin is so soft under my lips. I snake my tongue up her throat, until I am at her ear. She tasted so good, so sweet against my tongue. 

"Tell me" I breathe into her ear, I continue to play with the thin fabric on her panties, teasing her.

_Tell me you want me._

My thoughts were pleading, no they were begging her. I could feel myself growing harder as I pushed up against her.

"Draco—" Armena sighs biting her lip.

"Tell me what you want" I breathe, "use your words."

_I wanted her so bad._

_I would give anything to have her._

"I want you— fuck" she moans, "please, I want you so bad."

Finally, the sweet release of hearing those words was earth shattering. I wanted to bottle it up and keep it forever. 

Her lips crash into mine as her hands snake their way into my hair. In one swift movement, she flips me around so that I am against the tree. My hands find their way to her blouse, as I rip it open, exposing her black lacy bra. She pulls at my robe, yanking it off of my body. Our lips never lose contact, as I pull her down onto the ground. Our kisses become more desperate the more we entangle in each other. Her fingers move quickly, untying the tie around my neck. She reaches for my belt, her fingers fumbling with the buckle.

_Electricity._

It's _all_ I felt against my skin as we move together. It was like a lightening storm in the summertime, when the air was sticky and hot. It was like being electrocuted and it felt good, as sick as that sounded. It felt sweet against my tongue and I wanted more. 

"Draco" she breathes into my mouth.

She pulled me in closer to her body, not wanting to lose contact. 

_But just like all good things, it came to an end. The voice inside my head was screaming at me. The wards in my head, blazing on and on. They were telling me to resist her. That this was just The Dark Lord's pull and she was a pawn. It wasn't real, she wasn't_ — fuck. 

"Please Draco" Armena begs against me, her hips grinding into my own. 

"Fuck!" I scream and push away from her.

I stand up quickly, looking down at her on the forest floor. Her lips are red, from being kissed. Her skirt is hitched up, around her waist, exposing her black knickers and stockings. Her blouse is ripped open and her hair is tousled, from us rolling around on the floor.

"What?" her brows pinch together. "What's wrong?" 

"This—" I wave my arm around, "this _never happened._ " 


	13. BROKEN BONES

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I watched from the forest floor baffled as Draco rans his fingers through his pale blonde hair. The tousled strands, falling in his face. 

" _This_ _never happened_ " his hissed, looming over me.

I watch, utterly speechless, as he buttons back up his shirt and quickly tying his green and white Slytherin tie around his neck. His touch still lingered on my skin. I could feel it like he was still holding me. The heat of his lips still present on my own. It was breathtaking how easily I molded into him. 

"What Armena?" Draco turns around, anger clear on his face. "Don't have smart anything to say?"

He lets out a low chuckle, throwing on his row and grabbing his book off the mossy forest floor. I watched, my mouth hanging open as he turns and heads back in the direction of the class. I stayed frozen on the forest floor, the confusion of what just happened running around my head. 

_What even just happened?_

I don't even know what just happened. I stared at the tree where we just were, trying to rack my brain on what transpired. I was just dragged in and dumped by Draco Malfoy in the span of five minutes. I stood up slowly, glancing around. 

"Fuck..." I breathe, as I button up my blouse and smooth out my uniform skirt.

My stockings have stains on them from the dirty forest floor. I stood there in the silence of the forest, hearing the distant echoes of the class. My hands find their way to my face, as I let out a muffled scream. I rub them down my face, my eyes landing on six eyes that are blinking rapidly back at me. 

"Oh don't you look at me like that!" I hissed at the furry monster textbook.

The eyes just continue to blink rapidly, _judging me._

"Great, now I'm talking to my book! I have gone insane! He has made me insane!" I let out a forced laugh, throwing my hands up to the cloudy sky above. 

I snatched the book and my robe off the forest floor with a huff. I slowly walked back to the class, taking an empty spot near a stone wall next to a girl with curly brown hair. I take my seat on the cold stone, just as Hagrid finished his speech on the topic of today's class. 

"Please welcome Buckbeak, the Hippogriff!" Hagrid steps aside, showing off the beast to the class.

I glance over at Blaise, Pansy, Oliver, Theo and Draco as Hagrid is speaking. Draco is leaning against a large stone, his arms folded over his chest. Pansy was clinging onto him but he couldn't even be bothered by her. He kept his eyes forward on the creature. 

_What the fuck just happened?_

My mind started to race with images of the moments before. I found myself clutching under the stone wall, my fingers blanching stark white. I was fucking frustrated and confused. Never in a million years did I expect Draco to do that let alone react like that once he did. 

_It was infuriating, he was infuriating._

"This is absolutely insane!" the girl beside me complains. "I read all about them this summer and they can be very dangerous creatures."

"Yeah one scratch can send you straight to the infirmary" I mutter, picking at the marks on my stockings. 

The red haired girl turns to me, as a smile creeps up on her face. Pleased that I knew that bit of information. I returned a smirk back to her, my eyes trailing up and down. 

"Exactly! It's just preposterous" she giggles and extends her hand out to me, "Hermione."

"Armena" I smile, as I shake her hand.

"Oh! You're Armena" she looks me up and down, just as I had done to her before. 

She was judging me. She was sizing me up to see if I was a threat. She opens her mouth to say something else, but stops herself. 

"Now who would like to come and say hello?" Hagrid asks. 

Everyone in the class takes a giant step back. My head turns to the dark haired boy, who is the only one forward in the group of students. 

"Well done Harry, well done!" Hagrid encourages. 

_Harry?_

_Harry Potter._

It all clicked and the images aligned with the stories that I heard whispered in Lestrange Manor. 

"Step up and give him a nice bow. See if he bows back and if he does then go up and touch him" Hagrid says, a little too cheerfully for my linking.

Harry makes his way up to the creature and drops into a low bow. I watch as he steps on a branch, causing a cracking noise to break through the forest. The magnificent creature starts to hawk and flap his wings at the noise.

"Back off Harry, back off!" Hagrid warns.

Hermonie flenches beside me. I watch her as she turns her head to the red haired boy beside her. Harry dives into a deeper bow and the creature returns the gesture to meet Harry's pose.

"Well done Harry!" Hagrid shouts, as he throws a ferret to the creature. "That's mighty good! Hippogriffs are proud creatures!" 

"This is _insane_ " I mutter to myself, "someone is going to get hurt".

"Now go on Harry, give him a good pat now. Don't be shy" Hagrid encourages.

A group of students suddenly disperse as I watch Draco, Blaise and Oliver move forward in the crowd. My eyes land back on Draco's, as he bites into a juicy green apple. He makes eye contact with me, refusing to look away as he chews on his apple. I roll my eyes in annoyance and focus my attention back on Hagrid.

"Nice and slow Harry," Hagrid warns.

_Why does he have to be so fucking confusing._

I look back over to Draco, who is laughing at something one of the boys said. Theo's blue eyes catch mine and he lets out a small wave. I shake my head, biting my lip, returning the wave. Draco eyes shoot over to Theo, then back over to me. I watch as jealousy creeps up on his features. I relished in the face that he's jealous. I welcomed the feeling of triumph with open arms like it was an old friend. 

"Let him come to you" Hagrid says, as the hippogriff let's Harry pet him. "Well done Harry, well done!"

The group of students let out a series of claps and murmurs over his achievements with the creature. I shift in my seat on the cold stone wall, crossing my legs and flattening out my skirt. I looked down at the green earth stains on my stockings, another reminder of what had just occurred. 

"Now go on, ride him" Hagrid encourages, as he throws Harry on the back of the creature.

" _Holy shit_ " I mumble, my mouth falling open. 

"He's going to get hurt" Hermione complains. "I can't watch!" 

She ducks her head into the nook of the red haired boy's neck. A small whimper escaping her lips as her hands latched onto his off white Oxford. 

"Now don't pull out any of his feathers because he wont thank you for that" 

Hagrid chuckles, slapping the creature on the arse. The creature takes off running with Harry on his back. His robes flapping in the wind as he lifts up into the sky.

"This is a utter load of shit" Draco amuses, "Potter _would_ be the first one to go."

"Of course you have something to say about it, Malfoy" Hermione fires back, moving from her position against the stone wall.

I raise my eyebrows in amusement, leaning forward to make sure that I didn't miss a moment of this. I would like to see Draco be put in his place. 

"God, this place has gone to the dogs" he spits, raising his lip slightly. 

"Shut up, Malfoy!" The red haired boy mutters.

Draco bumps Blaise in the arm and moves to the center of the circle of students. I watch his every move, as Hermione doesn't back down from his threats. She puffs out her chest, trying to increase her hight to his six foot one. He smirks at her motions, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. 

_Fucking asshole._

He looks above her head, his face going pale as the Bloody Barron. He stumbles back and points to the sky above. 

"Death Eater! Death Eater!" he yells loudly, as he backs up towards his friends.

Chaos quickly consumes the class as everyone in class turns around quickly, scared out of their minds. I watch as they realize it was just a prank and relax. Daggers shoot in the Slytherin boy's direction. A series of unison ghostly sounds escape from Draco, Blaise and Pansy. They all throw on their pointy hoods over their heads, ending in a series of laughs. 

"Oh fuck off, Draco" I rolled my eyes at him. "Grow up." 

Draco whips his head around to my direction. His eyes going wide as he realized who just spoke to him. I catch Blaise's eye, seeing a cheeky smirk pull up on his lips. 

"What did you just say to me?" Draco's jaw tightens.

"You heard me," I lean back on my hands, tilting my head to the side. "Fuck off."

"Keep your mouth shut, Armena" he fires back.

"I will when, you learn how to keep yours" I smirk wickedly at him. 

Blaise and Oliver laugh beside him. Draco opens his mouth to say something else, but the sound of hoofs running on the forest floor stop him. I watch as Draco clenches and unclenches his fists, his dark silver eyes staring directly at me. 

"Well done Harry!" Hagrid shouts, as he helps the Potter boy off of the creature.

"Oh please!" Draco spits. 

He shoves students aside and struts right up to the large creature. A series of gasps erupts from the students. I stare wide eyed, as Draco tries to pet the Hippogriff. Well, not pet— more like throw himself at the creature. 

"Yeah— you're not dangerous, at all, are you?" Draco spits walking up to the creature. "You great ugly brute!"

"Malfoy, no!" Hagrid shouts.

Suddenly, the creature rises on its hind legs and in a swift blurry motion slices one tallon through Draco's right arm. My hand flies to my mouth and tries to muffle my gasps. Chaos consumes the class, as the other students run in all different directions avoiding the creature. My body stays frozen on the wall, watching the crimson blood spill out of his arm.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! BuckBeak" Hagrid says in a firm voice as Draco lays on the ground. "Whoa, you still bird." 

"What a fucking _bloody_ idiot!" Oliver shouts, tossing his hand in the air.

I tried to look away, but I couldn't. My eyes were glued on the dark blood dripping on the orange leaves on the floor. 

"Hagrid, he needs to go to the Hospital!" Hermione shouts.

Blaise rolls his eyes and lifts Draco up by his good arm. Oliver stands on the other side and helps direct him out. A series of slurs, curses and fumbling escape from Draco's mouth. 

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid shouts, following the three boys.

"So much for a valuable lesson" Hermione huffs, as she grabs her bag beside me. 

I watch as she follows the boys and the professor out of the clearing. A smirk pulling up on my lips as victory surged through my blood. 

_"I thought it was pretty valuable."_


	14. NEW POSITIONS

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

After our eventful class in the forbidden forest, rumors started to swirl around about how the Hippogriff almost took off Draco's arm. There was no doubt in my mind that Draco was the one to start these rumors. He seemed to be basking in all of the attention from the many different witches that gave it to him. 

"So tell me how he asked you again?" Naomi squeezed my arm, jumping up and down.

We rounded the corner of the corridor, coming face to face with the large wooden doors to the great hall. It was supper time and I was famished. 

"Nay—" I let out a sigh, "It really wasn't anything special. Theo just asked me to the pub this weekend." 

"It's Theo! He's a total babe" she slaps my arm. "Well, he used to be quite unfortunate actually until our seventh year and then something changed but honestly its for the better." 

I hook my arm under Naomi's as we turn the corner into the great hall. I could always tell that Theo was lesser, looks wise, than the other boys. He was lanky, had some muscle but the way he held himself was different than the other Slytherins. I shook my head, trying to orient my thoughts. Theo was a great catch, at least he didn't gawk at me or stare like everyone else did. Not to mention at least he didn't leave me on the forest floor. 

At least he wasn't a fucking bipolar, blonde headed prick. 

"Maybe I can ask Theo, you know, if he can get Oliver to come" I bit my lip.

Naomi looked at me with wide, doe eyes. She started bouncing up and down, like a toddler getting candy. I always amazed me how very un-slytherin she was. She was constantly in high spirits and never without a smile. It was very off considering most of the Slytherins were all doom and gloom, hiding in the shadows. I expected that there was a reason she was placed into Slytherin. She had to have cunning and ambition, a trait that seemed to revolve around those who were chosen to become snakes. 

"Please" she begged, yanking on my arm. "Do you think he will come? I mean if you ask?" 

"I will try and work my magic" I smirked at the petite witch. 

"Maybe Pansy and Draco can come?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh please for the love of Merlin, no" I said through my teeth. "Please, nothing with Draco Malfoy."

"Why?" she asks, as she studies my features. 

"Him and I—" I pause looking up at the stone ceiling of the hall, "we just don't get along."

She narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at me. Her short blonde hair brushing her shoulders as she tilted her head slightly to one side. _Observant._ That was Naomi's winning trait, she was always listening and always watching. 

"I always felt like you two would be like—" she bit her lip, "I don't know a perfect match. I mean, not in like the dating sense but you two have a lot in common. It's quite frightening really."

I let out an exasperated huff, feeling my veins under my skin contract with annoyance. Draco and I had nothing in common. We were polar opposites: _yin and yang._

"Naomi? Seriously, you have to be joking right now. Draco and I? We do not have anything in common other than the fact that he's a _Death Eater_ and I'm _The Dark Lord's_ daughter. I have more in common with a toad. How much muggle weed have you smoked? _Really_?" 

"Sounds like a pretty good start to a muggle romance novel to me. I'm being serious, we all know he can't _stand_ Pansy" she looks at me again. 

"I don't think I can stand Pansy" I rolled my eyes. "I have to live with her for the rest of the year. There is no way, even if there was a possibility that it would work. I also don't even want to think about the what if because there is never going to be a _what if_. He can't stand me also, I'm sure your _observant_ self could have pick up on that little bit. He utterly despises me." 

"He always watches you... _you know_. You have to know that, right?"

"Oh I bloody well know" I mutter, as we walk up to the Slytherin table.

"Oy— Nice of you ladies to join us" Oliver wraps his arm around Naomi's waist, pulling her into the seat next to him. 

I flicked my eyes up to the ceiling as I walk around the table, sliding into the open seat next to Blaise. Pansy and Draco are seated on the other side of Oliver, across from me. I glanced over to see Draco's right arm wrapped in a white cloth sling from his accident in class.

"How's your arm Draco?" Pansy coos, batting her long black eyelashes at him. 

Pansy was attractive, there was no denying it. Her dark features made her a stunning contract against Draco's light one's. They were with white and dark mixing together. I could see why Draco was dating her and it made me jealous. 

I flickered my eyes over to Draco's, who was staring right at me. His grey eyes were silver and fierce. He could cut glass with that stare, it was unnerving. I glanced over to Naomi, rolling my eyes in annoyance. 

_"I told you"_ she mouthed to me.

I shake my head and pick at the food sitting on my plate. I moved the peas around, absentmindedly, as I listen in on the conversation floating around me. I was trying very hard to ignore the blonde headed boy in front of me. 

"Fine, they said I have to keep it in this sling for a few days," he complains.

"Wait, fuck!" Oliver nearly jumps out of his seat, "so you can't play Quidditch tomorrow?" 

"Boys and their games" Naomi huffed, leaning her elbow against the table. 

"Fuck mate!" Blaise slams his hands on the table.

My pea design scrambles and my head shoots up, startled by his outburst. The display of their testosterone was sickening. 

"It's our first game against Gryffindor!" he slams his fists down again. "Fuck Malfoy. Why can't you just keep your distance for Potter to yourself." 

Everyone around us turns to face our table, eyes peeled on us intensely as they watch what was unfolding. Just what I needed, more attention on me when I was trying to blend in. Not cause a scene or make one. 

"You're our only seeker" Oliver pipes in, "we never replaced the alternative one you freaked out last year"

Silence fills the table as everyone thinks. 

"Armena can play," Theo pipes in. 

_What?_

Naomi's boot slams into my shin, as she kicks me under the table. My fork drops on my plate with a loud clank. I look up to see everyone's eyes on me. 

"What!?" Draco and I say in unison.

"Since when?" Pansy smirked. 

"No, please" I sighed, resting my back against the wall behind me. "I really don't know how to play. I just told you I can ride a broom which is a simple task in of itself." 

"Naomi and Pansy can't fly for shit" Oliver chuckles, earning a slap from Naomi. 

"Wait that's not a bad idea" Blaise scratches his head, thinking about it.

"Are you _mad_?" Draco spits, "she's a _girl_ — she doesn't know how to play."

_Breathe._

"Oh and what does being a girl have to do with Quidditch? You wanna _bet_ on that Draco" I hissed, the annoyance clear in my voice. 

"Gladly" he fires back.

"Can you fly?" Oliver asks.

"I—" I start.

"Yeah, we were actually just talking about it earlier" Theo cuts me off and shoots me a lopsided smile. 

I should have kept my mouth shut earlier, now look where it has gotten me. I simply made a comment to him, I was not planning on having him advocate for me to become Slytherin's next seeker. That was the last thing that I wanted. 

"I really don't think this is a good idea. I understand the logistics of the game but have never played. I'm sure there is someone out there way fucking better than me. Really boys, it is totally fine" I forced a grin, "no hard feelings, _really._ " 

"No, this could work," Blaise smiles, completely ignoring my protests, "like really could work."

"There is no chance in hell she's taking my position as seeker" Draco spits.

I glance over to him, watching as his hand grip the table with his good arm, causing his fingers to blanch white. It did feel good to get under his skin. I knew that this was humiliating to him and that he detested the fact that a girl was going to replace him. My outlook on the situation suddenly shifted, like I was finally seeing the light. 

_This could be fun._

"Draco..." I smirked, resting my chin in the palm of my hand. "I'm not taking your position, i'm just borrowing it. You can have it back anytime you _please._ "

"Taking, borrowing I don't care" he hisses.

Oliver ignored Draco's comments, grabbing my attention. I shifted my eyes to the dark haired boy to the left of Draco. 

"We can give you lessons?" Oliver suggests. "You seem to pick up things fast, it should be quick and painless." 

"She's not taking my position!" Draco slams his good hand down on the table.

The goblets and forks rattling against the wooden structure. A few heads turn in the hall, only to quickly return back to whatever it was that they were doing. 

"Draco, you are injured and they—" Naomi hisses, as she waves her hand to the boys, "they need a seeker. You just simply have a choice in the matter."

"Yeah mate, the game is Saturday and we have to beat Gryffindor" Blaise gives me a wink, his lips pulling up. 

"and it's not like you will be better by then" Naomi shrugs, plopping a bread roll in her mouth. 

"Draco, maybe you should just be careful next time. You know, the next time you try and show off in front of a Hippogriff. It's quite rude to just assume that everyone wants you" I bit my lip, holding back a smile. 

His eyes flashed dark as he picked up on my statement. 

"You are absolutely—" Draco stands up, slamming his left palm on the table.

I watched him as he stared deep into my green eyes, debating his next move. I wanted him to know that he fucked up, that it wasn't a game before but it sure was now. I was going to have fun with it and relish in the fact that I could piss him off. I wanted him to know that I wasn't some weak and pathetic girl he could feel up against a tree. 

_This was my game now._

"What am I Draco? Am I not your equal?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing. 

Draco thought on my words, his mouth opening and closing as he debated what he was planning to say next. His lip curled up slightly as the thoughts raced through his brain. 

"Well, It's not like you will win with her anyways" he hissed. 

In a matter of seconds, he was storming out of the great hall. Pansy was close to fall behind him, trying to grab onto his good arm. I watched as he muttered curses to himself. He looked back over his shoulder, his silver eyes narrowed at me. Once he was gone, I found that I was able to breathe again. 

*****

**_Quidditch Field, Hogwarts_ **

"Alright, so Armena—" Oliver starts, as we walk out onto the field.

The Quidditch pitch was wide and open. The air smelt fresh and the grass freshly trimmed. I could see why so many people found the arena to be comforting, it was like a hug almost. There were fifteen towers encircling the field. Each of the towers alternated colors of the houses of Hogwarts: Red for Gryffindor, yellow for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw and green for Slytherin. Along the outline of the pitch, stood wooden stands that raised up on the ground. I could see the beams that were supporting the structures underneath, which seemed to dip down about ten feet into the ground. The clouds danced over head and a cool breeze was swirling around us. 

"Show us what you got!" Blaise jokes, tossing me a broom.

"Now the trick with Quidditch is that you need to just be one step ahead of you opponent" Oliver smirked, picking up a small ball. "Since you are the seeker, you will be up against Potter. I like to think that you are smarter than him but he is wicked fast. So you have to be—"

"I have to be faster" I sighed, shifting on my feet.

"Right— see its not so hard to pick up on the game. Alright, I'm going to throw this and you are going to go catch it, _okay?_ " 

I nod my head and mount my broom, as Oliver prepares to throw the object.

"Ready... set..." 

The object flew through the air as I raced after it. It was fast, but I was faster. 

_Come on Armena._

I lean forward causing the broom to increase speed. My left hand reaches out in front of me. I lightly tap the ball, inching closer. I am able to maintain contact, wrapping my fingers around the small ball. I flip my broom around and hover in the air. My lips curl up as I watch Oliver and Blaise cheer below. I didn't even realize how high up off the ground I was until I took a second to look around. The pitch seemed like a toy structure and the castle a dollhouse from where I was. It was so nice to just sit here, to watch as the trees below swayed and curved in the fall highland breeze. I could see students wandering about on the school grounds, the waters ripping in the black lake. I took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh, before making my way back down to the ground. 

We continued this exercise for about another hour. I reviewed strategies and went through the lessons with the boys. By the end of our run, my skin was sticky and I desperately needed a shower. 

"So? How did I do?" I smiled at the two boys, hopping off my broom.

"Bloody brilliant" Oliver wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"If you do just that on Saturday, then Gryffindor has nothing on us" Blaise rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Take that Potter." 

"Well, I don't know about you two but I'm in the mood to drink," Oliver smirks, as he fixes his bag on his shoulder.

"Why don't we go pub down in Hogsmeade tonight?" 

I found myself flenching at the sound of my voice. I was never one to suggest anything, the action seemed so odd, so foreign. We continued to climb the stony trail back to the castle, the covered bridge just ahead. 

"Three Broomsticks?" Blaise asks.

"Not a bad idea Lestrange" Oliver shrugs.

"Um, yeah" I push my hair to one side, "Naomi and I were thinking about it. Well actually, Theo was the one who suggested it earlier." 

I watched Oliver as his eyes lit up at the mention of my friend's name. According to Pansy and her incessant need to gossip, the two had been in love with each other since third year and none of them have ever made a move to do anything about it. Everyone knew of course but yet, here they were in their eighth year, still blushing at the mention of each other's names. 

"Pansy will probably be nursing Draco back to health, so it's not a bad idea. Honestly, I can't stand hearing those two bicker anymore" Blaise rubs the back of his neck.

_"Trust me, I can't either."_


	15. THE THREE BROOMSTICKS

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

"You can thank me later" I sing-song, as I stride into Naomi's dormitory.

She peers at me from over her black framed glasses. I smirk as I plop down onto her bed, crossing my legs in the process. 

Naomi shared the room with three other Slytherin girls who never seemed to care for her presence. They formed their own clique while Pansy and Naomi merged in with the boys friend group. The girls quickly scattered, moving out of the room by my entrance. Their eyes rolling so hard that I was surprised they didn't pop out of their sockets. 

"Why am I going to thank you?" she says, as she closes her book. 

"We are going to get drunk tonight" I clap my hands together. "I think it is much needed and we only have a few classes tomorrow! Please, I need to get out of this castle. It's worse than my family home." 

"And?" Naomi motions for me to continue.

"Me, you—" I pause, smirking at the witch. 

"Oh, stop being such a tease" she throws her notebook at me, hitting me in the chest with the hard material. 

"Okay, okay and Theo, Blaise and Ollie." 

"Shut up! Shut up!" she gasps, jumping up from her bed. "How? I mean, how did you?" 

The mattress gives way to her body, creaking with the motion of her movements. I spin around so that I can see her as she races to her wardrobe. 

"I mentioned how we were already going, it was simple really. All I had to do was mention your name and Oliver pounced at the idea" I bit my lip, holding back my smirk. 

"Shut up!" she repeats again

I watch as she tosses clothes from her dresser in every direction. An array of colorful clothes go flying in every and cover the floor. 

"You—" she points at me, "you, go shower and change. I have work to do on you."

After an hour of Naomi basically ripping out my hair, I stare at myself in the mirror. I smooth out my black dress, twisting in the mirror to catch the angles. My porcelain skin stands out against my dark long hair, falling in tousled waves down my back. My silver locket tucked in between my breasts, so that only the chain was exposed. I walk over to my bed and slip on my boots, waiting for Naomi to arrive. 

"You look— nice" Pansy mutters, walking into our room. 

Her tone made it seem more like an insult and less like a complement. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my tights, careful not to snag the delicate material on my long black nails. 

"Yeah Naomi and I are going to Three Broomsticks" I pause twisting my rings, "we just figured that—"

"Yeah— you figured right. Draco and I need some much needed alone time" she leans against her bed post. "Don't worry about us."

_Wasn't planning on it, but thanks for the permission._

"Um, yeah okay" I give her a small smile and move towards the door.

"Have fun" she sings, as I shut the door.

I lean against the wooden structure, letting out a long sigh. Loud music creeps down the hall, signaling that the night has already begun. I walk down towards the light, revealing Naomi, Blaise, Theo and Oliver. 

"Armena!" Naomi waves from Oliver's lap.

Oliver's face already covered in tiny red lipstick kisses. It seems that a lot changed in the last two hours. 

"Lestrange! M _y girl_." Blaise smirks.

His body engulfs me, swallowing me whole as he engulfs me in a bear hug. He spins me around for good measure, squeezing me tighter. 

"You are squeezing me, Zabini!" I mutter into his chest. 

"Oh fuck, sorry" he smirks, setting me down. His arm wraps around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. "You look good." 

"I have to agree, you look _really_ good" Theo adds. 

Theo walks over to me, planting a light kiss on my cheek. I glance up to him, my eyes meeting his blue. There was something behind his eyes, I wasn't quite sure what it was but it seemed mischievous and almost deadly. I shook my head, taking my lip between my teeth just, as he ran his tongue over his lips, wetting the pink surface. 

"Let's get going shall we?" Oliver claps his hands, breaking the moment. 

Naomi jumps up grabbing my arm, yanking me along with her.

*****

"Shots!" Blaise cheers.

Theo drops the tray of brown liquor on the table. The liquid sloshes over the side, spilling on the wood. The pub was packed tonight with students trying to let off steam from the week. We were lucky enough to grab a circular booth in the corner. 

"Here is to Armena—" Oliver motions towards me.

"Oh please, no" I cover my face with my hands.

I feel the warmth of blood rush to my cheeks. Embarrassment flooding my skin, as all the attention is brought to me. Naomi bumps me in the shoulder and offers me a kind smile.

"No, no!" Oliver waves his hand, "here's to Armena. The girl who is going to win us the game against Gryffindor this weekend."

"Here! Here!" Blaise and Theo say in unison, clinking their glasses together.

I throw back the brown liquid, letting it burn my throat. Blaise grabs a bottle from a passing floating tray and pours more into our small glasses. I quickly throw back the second shot, welcoming the burn with open arms this time around.

"So" Naomi leans forward, her dark eyebrows raised. "Can someone please tell me what happened with Draco in Hagrid's class the other day? I am just dying to hear the story from someone other than Pansy or Draco." 

All of us glance around the table, trying to contain our laughter. It was funny to think about it now. How absolutely childlike Draco was acting. I'm sure it was terrifying in the moment but the bird was most certainly not going to kill him, no matter how many times he repeated it. 

"It was unreal" Oliver starts, "he was trying to show off and got his arse kicked by a bloody bird."

"No, no, no" Blaise waves his arms trying to silence everyone, "What really happened was that Lestrange _here_ pissed him right off. I haven't seen Draco that pissed in a long time."

"What?!" Naomi whipped her head to me, her eyes going wide. 

"I mean, I just told him to fuck off" I lean back, "he was being a real dick."

"He was being a dick to Granger and Weasley" Blaise clarified to Naomi. 

"Oh, makes sense okay go on?" Naomi, leaned in more. 

"Yeah she was all like _'Draco fuck off.. You heard me fuck off'_ " Oliver tried to do his best impression of me.

"It was bloody brilliant," Theo laughs, winking at me. 

I felt my cheeks blush crimson by his gaze. He really wasn't that bad looking and he was kind. He seemed a thousand times better than the blonde headed prick that was moping about, in the castle on the hill. 

"Fuck, I cant believe I missed that" Naomi huffs, as she sinks into the sticky booth.

My head falls to my lap, as I bite my lip trying to hold back my laughter. I shake my head in silence. I found myself thinking about that blonde headed prick. Why was it that my thoughts always raced to him. I lean forward on the sticky wood table and rest my chin in my palm. I could hear my friends speak around me but they became muted as I thought about _him_. 

_'Just let him go...'_ my subconscious sighed, _'he's not worth it.'_

He wasn't worth all the constant wondering, but he was, in a way. He was worth it because I felt different around him. His touch still lingered on my skin, days after I felt it. It was maddening and thrilling to think about. 

As much as I hated him, I wanted him just the same. 

_His hands trailing up my leg._

_My back pressed against the tree._

_His finger running over me._

_His hot breath on my neck._

_The goosebumps covering my skin._

_His soft pink lips on mine._

"Penny for your thoughts" Theo nudges my elbow.

"What?" I jerked my head up, snapping myself out of my sexual daydreams. 

"I said, a penny for your thoughts" Theo smirked, raising his brow.

"Sorry just distracted" I muttered 

I could feel the warmth rise to my cheeks. I shook my head, letting the hair fall around my face. Just then, Theo's his hand brushed my cheek, pushing a strand behind my ear. It was a sweet notion but still, it felt just utterly _wrong_. 

"I'm really glad you came out tonight," he breathes, scooting closer to my body. 

A small smile breaks out over my lips, as I look at him. His hand snakes around my leg, resting on my inner thigh. I look down at it then back up to him. I wanted so badly to brush his hand off my leg but I had to remind myself that this was Theo Nott. He was kind and thoughtful Theo, who was sweet and not bad looking honestly. He had little dimples that appeared when he smiled or found something really funny. His dirty blonde hair fell in waves around his head. His eyes were as bright as a sapphire and seemed to sparkle in the low lighting of the pub. I noticed a small scar, that rests on his forehead, between his brows. 

"I'm really happy to be here" I whisper, my eyes not leaving his. 

"Oh fucking hell..." Naomi lets out a groan. 

I slowly break away from our intense gaze, my head glancing over to Naomi. She has her eyes narrowed at something by the door. I follow her line of vision and gasp, just as shocked as she was. Draco looked like he was out for the kill, he moved quickly weaving in and out of the tables. His eyes were daggers at Theo as he moved closer. 

_I had a feeling he did not like what he saw._

"Wow— what a surprise it is to run into you guys!" he shouts, grabbing a shot from the table and throwing it back with his good hand, "here of all places."

"Draco, mate" Blaise smiles.

"Oy— mate you can sit right here" Oliver motions to the empty space next to him.

Draco's eyes scan the corner table, debating on his next move. His eyes finally land on the space that I was praying he wouldn't choose. 

"I think— think I will sit right _there..._ " he points to the spot in between Naomi and I.

_Fucking hell._

My mouth hangs open in shock, as he climbs over the booth and squeezes in between us. I stare deep into his eyes, trying to read his actions. There is mischief behind the grey, that was clear but something else. I follow his eyes as they trail down to my thigh. The exact spot where Theo's hand was still resting on my inner thigh. It was like a tidal wave, when the anger came it came hard and fast. I watched it with alert eyes as he realized what was going on. The veins in his neck pulsating and his jaw clenching, revealing the tight muscle underneath. 

"Ah, well alright then" his silver eyes glowing in the dimly lit pub, "would you like a drink Armena?"

He didn't even bother to wait for my response. He poured two shots and handed one to me, clinking his glass together with my own. I watch as he pours the liquid back and slams the glass on the table. He wraps his arm around me and yanks me towards him. My nose is overwhelmed by the scent of his rich cologne, expensive fabric, fresh pine and mint. 

_I felt overwhelmed._

I couldn't breathe in that moment. The feeling of his skin against my own, it was just too much. Too many thoughts and arguing voices inside of me head. 

"Draco, please let go of me" I mutter, trying to wiggle out of his tight grasp. "I can't breathe!" 

"You heard her Malfoy, let her go" Theo protested. 

Theo's fingertips wrap around my other arm, yanking me towards him. Theo's motion was just as equally painful. His grip was tight, possessive almost. It was just too much at once. I felt like I was a toy rope in the muggle game of tug-of-war. Draco suddenly noticed my discomfort, releasing me immediately. It was like something flipped inside of his head, a warning. His eyes narrowed towards Theo's arm around my body. 

"Hey!" Draco yells, "don't grab her— she's not your object for you to toy with."

"Well she's _not yours_ either!" Theo fires back.

"I'm not anyones anything!" I hissed, but it was too late. 

Draco's left fist slams into Theo's jaw, knocking him over Blaise and onto the floor. Draco jumps up and climbs over the table, pushing me roughly out of the way. Amber brown liquid poured onto the table. The sound of glass shattering the ground sounded like fireworks as the popped and clanked. 

Draco positioned himself over Theo, punching him over and over again with no end. Draco showed no mercy, as he repeated his motions. I watched in awe as Blaise yanked Draco back. Theo took the chance to make his move, wiping the red blood off his face. Theo took no hesitation as he charged right for Draco's body, tackling him to the ground. A loud bang erupted, the sound of bone on bone, when Theo's fist meets Draco's jaw. Blaise and Oliver were quick. They jumped over the broken chairs, trying to split the two boys up but the crowd around them has already formed. I watched as the crimson blood dripped down Draco's mouth and onto his t-shirt. Draco rips off his black blazer, throwing it on the floor exposing a small bit of his dark mark. I felt my mouth open slightly, my head tilting as I examined the dark ink present on his forearm. It seemed so odd to see it on someone like this. 

I felt a small hand wrap around my arm, causing me to jump and breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned my body around, seeing Naomi's chocolate eyes full of panic. She gripped my arm tighter, yanking me out of the booth roughly. 

"We need to go!" 

She doesn't give me a chance to respond, we were already to the door by the time that I had comprehended what she was saying. I could hear the cheers and gasps that were erupting from the crowd behind us. 

" _That's what happens when you have too much firewhiskey_ " one of the shrunken head's laugh. 

" _No, that's what happens when you mix jealousy with alcohol_ " another chims in.

They all laughed in unison, their voices carrying over the noise of the fight. 

"Oh what do you know— _thick heads_ " I snapped at the shrunken heads, my eyes narrowing. 

" _Who you calling thick heads?_ " the third chuckles.

" _Thick heads_ " the smaller snickered. 

"Armena we have to go" Naomi grabs my sleeve.

"Yeah, alright" I muttered, taking one final glance into he crowd before I embraced the cool fall night. 


	16. PUNCHES

_**Draco Malfoy** _

_Hours Earlier: Slytherin Dormitories_

I felt a wave of annoyance run through my veins. I threw open the wooden door to my dormitory and stormed down the hall. My fist rammed against Allard, Nott and Zabini's dormitory door. There was no response on the other side. 

"Fuck!" I groaned. 

I threw my head up to the ceiling, staring at the old cold stone above. It wasn't like them to disappear on a Thursday night but the common room was completely empty, other than the usual first and second years. I let out another groan as I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. 

"They aren't here, Draco" a familiar voice spoke behind me. 

I turned around and saw Pansy walking towards me. She was wearing her Slytherin school robe. The black cloth was wrapped around her waist. I felt my body tense up with her presence. There was just something about her this year that put me in the worse possible mood. 

"What?" I asked, rubbing my good hand over my face. 

"They went out," she smirked. 

"Pansy— I am going to need you to be a little more clear" I snapped, slamming my hand against Blaise's door. "Who went out and where are they?"

"Naomi and Oliver..." a wicked smile creeped over her pale lips. 

I narrowed my eyes at her, feeling the annoyance creep up my spine. I let out a deep breath, trying to steady my emotions. I knew she was just trying to get a reaction out of me and I wasn't going to let her have it. 

"Blaise and—" she pauses tapping her finger to her lips, "and Armena and Theo."

My left hand clenched at my side, as my breathing picked up. The last two names set my teeth on edge. I didn't want to admit what I was feeling right now but I was fucking jealous. 

Why would she want to be with him? What did he have that made her want to be with him? I felt anger rush through my veins at the thought of him touching her skin. 

"Where did they go?" I closed my eyes, breathing deeply through my nose.

"Three Broomsticks" she shrugs, "I figured you wouldn't want to go, so I told them to go without us. I thought we could spend time together."

I let out another deep breath, opening my eyes. I knew my grey eyes would be silver with rage. What gave her the assumption that I wanted to spend time with her? She ignored all the warning signs that I was giving her, dropping her robe to the floor. She was wearing a pair of red knickers and a matching bra. 

"Oh for the love of Merlin! Put your fucking clothes back on, Pansy" I spit. 

I turned around, walking towards my dormitory at the end of the hall. I could feel her presence behind me as she nipped at my heels. I ignored it, slamming the door in her face with one swift motion. I could hear her whimper on the other side like a lost puppy. I threw on a jumper and a pair of black slacks. 

I looked at myself in the mirror: deep, dark circles form under my eyes. I knew I looked like shit, I hadn't been able to get a good nights rest in days. Every fucking time I closed my eyes, my dreams were filled with thoughts ofwell— _her_. 

Images of her body under mine, while her head bends back in pure pleasure. The idea of her melting under my touch. It sent raw shivers down my spine. I couldn't get the taste of her skin out of my mouth. I wanted more, so much fucking more. Would she moan again when my lips touched her neck?

I rewrapped the white cloth around my arm, snatching a bottle of liquor off of my dresser. I was going to Three Broomsticks and I was going to see her.

*******

_Hogsmeade_

"Stupid....fucking" I mutter to myself, in-between swigs from the amber glass bottle.

A street lamp flicker above my head, creating an eerie scene. I could see the lights of the local pub just up the stony path. The air was definitely getting cooler, signaling to me that fall was in the air. 

_The smell reminded me of her._

"What am I doing?" I breathed.

I felt like I didn't have control over my actions. She was pulling me into her without even knowing it. Fuck, I didn't even know it. I closed my eyes and remembered our moment in the woods.

_Her body against mine._

_Her soft lips._

_How good she felt._

_Fuck._

"Fuck!" I screamed.

The toe of my black boot rammed into the stone of the building beside me. I kicked the wall over and over again, watching as white scuff marks appeared on the patent leather of the toe of the shoe. I heard a crunch of leaves as two young students, probably third years, pass beside me. I narrowed my eyes at them, my upper lip curling. Their eyes wide in fear recognizing who I was. 

"Piss off" I muttered, walking away. 

I flung open the door of the noisy pub, the smell of stale beer and other booze flooded my nostrils. There was a buzz in my ears as the shrunken heads beside me let out a series of greetings. 

" _Welcome to The Three Broomsticks!_ " the smaller one said. 

" _Yeah welcome to Three Broomsticks!_ " another chimed in. 

" _Drink all night!_ " the larger of the two laughed. 

I looked around at the dimly lit pub, my eyes instantly finding her. I felt her pull before I even knew where she was. Her head was resting in her palm, as she stared out into the crowd. She looked so sad, like she was consumed in her own head. All I wanted to do was know what she was thinking about. I watched as Theo bumped her, snapping her out of her daydream. She gave a forced smile to him. My eyes examined the scene before me as he reached up and touched her hair. My left fist moved into a tight ball as I watched him touch her. 

"Are you fucking kidding me..." I muttered.

My movements were quick as stormed up to the corner table. Naomi's eyes flickered up to meet my own. I watched as she took in a quick breath, knowing what was about to happen. She muttered something to Armena, causing her head to snap her head up at my presence. 

"Wow, what a surprise it is to run into you lot!" I snapped.

I looked down at the table full of empty shot glasses. My eyes landed on one that was full to the brim. I threw it back before I had anytime to think. 

"Here of all fucking places" my tone was harsh, venom rolling off my tongue. 

"Draco..." Blaise smirked up at me, "Hey." 

"Oy— mate you can sit right here" Oliver says, panic in his eyes.

I look around at the table, my eyes instantly drawn to Armena. I watch as Theo wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She barely noticed the movement, but I caught it. 

"I think I will sit right _there_ ," I snapped.

I grabbed onto the wooden support beam, swinging into the booth. I climbed behind Oliver and Naomi, squeezing right in between her and Armena. I turned to look at her, looking down at his hand resting on her thigh. I feel my jaw tightening as the blood inside of me boiled and raged on at the thought of him touching her.

"Ah alright then" I hissed, as my eyes stared into her green eyes. "Would you like a drink, Armena?"

I reached across the table, pouring the brown liquid in two shot glasses. I take her glass and set it down in front of her, clinking it together with my own. I quickly threw back the cool liquid, welcoming the burning of the liquor in like an old friend. 

_What am I doing._

I turned to look at her, her eyes holding my own. Flashes of emotions rolled across them, flashes that came in waves. I need her to be mine, I wanted her so fucking badly I was willing to make an utter fool of myself. Fuck, she knew it, she knew what she was doing to me. I was ripping at the seams. Without even thinking about it, I wrap my good arm around Armena and pulled her into me. She fell against me, her scent overwhelming my nostrils. 

"Draco" she muttered, moving under my arm. "Let go of me..."

I felt her pull away from me. My heart dropping to the pit of my stomach. I found myself loosening my grip on her, letting her relax in my arms. I expected her to pull away but she stayed right against my side. I could feel her warmth radiating off her body and I welcomed it in. 

"You heard her, Malfoy" Theo snapped, "let her fucking go." 

I looked down at him through narrowed eyes. He wrapped his hands around her bicep, yanking her aggressively towards his direction. 

"Nott!" My voice was loud and commanding, "don't _fucking_ grab her! She's not your object for you to toy with." 

"Well, she's _not yours_ either!" Theo fires back.

Before I had any time to think, my fist connected with Theo's jaw, sending him into Blaise and onto the floor. I jumped up from the booth, climbing over Armena in the process. I don't know what came over me but I let the red of pure anger take over my body. My fist connected again and again with Theo's jaw. I watched as the blood pooled and splatted on the old wooden floor of the pub. I could hear the gasps and shocks behind me as a crowd began to form. I didn't care, I wanted to hurt him. 

"Draco fucking stop" Blaise snapped, yanking me off Theo. 

My breaths were ragged, as I look back at Armena. Her face was pale and cold, but not scared as she stared at Theo, then at me. Her eyes held contact with my own as her breathing picked up. Naomi was quick at her side, her small hand wrapping around Armena's forearm.

_BAM._

I was out on the floor. I saw a blur of pale skin as Theo's face came into view. His fist connected with my face, over and over again. Blood started to flood my vision, making it hard to see where he was. I got a grip on him though, my silver family ring connecting against his cheek bone. I could hear the crack of his nose as blood went flying. 

"Oy— Theo fuckin stop" Oliver yelled, his voice deep and full of annoyance.

"Fuck off!" Theo spit back. 

Theo's arms went flying as Oliver to the brunt of it. Theo's fist connected right into Oliver's right eye, causing him to stumbled back into a table. Glass sliced right into Oliver's hand, crimson pouring down his arm. I took the chance to wrap my hands around Theo's neck, slamming him down on the floor. Oliver climbed onto him, his fist connecting with his nose. Blood splattered all over my face as Oliver went in on him. I felt a pair of hands yank me back. I spun around, swinging at the person holding me. Blaise ducks and shoves me backwards. 

"I wasn't _fucking_ finished!" I screamed into his face.

"Yes you are!" he screams back. 

I looked around at the bloody mess we caused. The chairs were cracked, clear glass with splattered blood and liquor was covering the already sticky wooden floor. 

I felt Blaise yank me backwards towards the exit of the Three Broomsticks. I didn't fight him, I knew that we needed to leave before someone from the school came in. I didn't need anymore targets on my back, being an ex-Death Eater was already enough. 

"Let's go" Blaise mutters, pulling my body out into the cool fall air. 

We walked towards a bench, both of us exhausted from our fight. I touch my face, examining the blood that was coating my fingers. I winced from the throbbing pain that I felt under my left eye and the wound from the bloody chicken was pulsating. I would have to go to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow to have her re-examine it. 

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Blaise sighed, rubbing his face roughly with his hands. 

I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my jumper, removing some of the blood that was dripping from my nose. I watched as Theo and Oliver crawled out of the pub, wrapping their arms around each other and throwing their heads back in laughter. That's the thing with boys, you can be fighting one minute then sharing war stories the next.

We were a bunch of fucked up kids. 

"Malfoy?" Blaise asked again. 

"I wasn't thinking," I muttered, "that's my problem, I never think anymore."

_I never am when she's around._


	17. STRANGE VOICES

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I found myself thinking about Draco and it killed me. I couldn't stop it though, as much as I wanted to forget about him, I couldn't. The whole walk home from the Three Broomsticks, Naomi was going on and on about how reckless and idiotic the boys were being, yet I didn't care. I just had Draco fucking Malfoy go to bat for me because Theo Nott put his hands on me. I didn't know if that should excite me or scare me. 

_If we are being honest, it thrilled me._

"I wonder if they are going to show up to class today," Naomi asked, as we walk to D.A.D.A.

I shook my head, trying to reorient myself and refocus my ever wandering thoughts. 

"I really doubt it" I shook my head, my dark brown hair falling in my face.

I tucked a strand behind my ear as we rounded the corner. I found myself looking for a certain blonde headed boy instead of paying attention. I bumped right into Naomi's back, stumbling backwards awkwardly. She brushed me off and walked over to our normal seat at a table in the back righthand corner of the classroom. I looked around the classroom, spotting Oliver and Blaise. They were sitting in the identical two person wooden table in front of us. 

_There is no sign of Draco anywhere._

I felt a wave of disappointment run over my body, as I looked at the boys. I mean, I always knew deep down that he wouldn't show his face today. Especially after the stunt he pulled last night. It was like Naomi read my mind, she bumped her hip against my own and smirked up at me. 

"Maybe Theo killed him" Naomi joked, before sitting down at her seat.

I shot a side glance at her before I dropped my books hard on the desk. Their smack rang out in the noisy classroom, causing a few students to turn in my direction. I shook my head, ignoring their judgmental glances and opened them up. I pulled out the twelve pages of parchment on the three Unforgivable Curses. I clutched them in my hand as I stared down at his name written at the top: Draco Malfoy. I shook my head, making my way to the front of the classroom. I set the parchment down on Professor Snape's desk, watching as he snatched them up quickly. His dark eyes scanned the pages quickly before looking up at me. 

"I would like to see you _after_ class," he hums, motioning me to go sit back down. 

"Oh, um alright" I nod my head in a swift motion.

_What on earth could he have to talk about?_

My feet move slowly, as I walk back to my seat in the classroom. I slide into the seat next to Naomi, catching the tail end of the conversation.

"Yeah Blaise and I had to break them up" Oliver says dramatically, "then Theo started punching me. It was bloody wild, haven't been in a fight like that in a long fuckin time."

I looked up, noticing that Oliver had deep and dark purple bruises under his right eye. His upper lip was busted and swollen. His knuckles were cracked with scabs and there was white gauze wrapped around his left hand. 

"I am so sorry, Ollie" Naomi cood, batting her long black eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes, taking out a fresh sheet of parchment paper. I leaned my elbow on the table, resting the side of my head in the palm of my hand. I dipped my quill in the ink pot, letting my mind wander. I doodled on the parchment, drawing various objects, as I tried to forget about the pale blonde haired boy that was consuming my every thought. I didn't want to feel like this, I didn't want to accept the thumping that was in my chest. I wanted to ignore him and I wanted to hate him. I didn't want to like him, he was so hot and cold with me constantly. One minute he is shoving me against a tree in the forest and the next he's telling me that this never happened. Then when he doesn't get invited to the Three Broomsticks, he quite literally throws a hissy fit. I couldn't deny the chemistry between us. It was so prominent that you would have to be blind to not notice it, but I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to accept the fact that my heart skipped a beat when I looked into those dark grey eyes. 

_'Forget him...'_ my thoughts protested as I stirred in the wooden seat. 

I found myself turning around, looking towards the door. I don't know why but I was hoping that he would walk through at any moment. 

"He's not coming" Naomi notices.

"What—" I breathed, shifting uncomfortably. 

"They said he's in his room" she sighed, doodling on her own piece of parchment. "Pansy is taking care of him." 

I felt a knot form in the back of my throat.

"Oh" I mumbled.

_Pansy Parkinson is taking care of him._

_Pansy Parkinson is his girlfriend, not you._

Class moved by slowly, painfully slow. It was like watching paint dry or water boil. I watched the clock tick in the front of the classroom. The more the hand moves, the more I found myself in a deep trace. It was like it was hypnotizing me. I found my thoughts instantly direct themselves to Draco. 

_If Draco had not shown up, would I have kissed Theo?_

_Would Theo and I have fucked?_

_Would I even want that?_

_What if he didn't stop in the woods?_

I feel the familiar fire burn deep down in my core. The thought of him fucking me was unreal, I craved it almost. I can only imagine what those hands would do once he touched my skin. Would he want to touch me? Would he care about me in that way? Would he be soft and gentle or rough in bed? 

I looked down at my rings on my fingers, twisting them over and over again. 

"Class is over" Professor Snape hummed, shuffling his papers on his desk. 

_Fuck._

I started to pack up my things, when Snape motions me to come to his desk. I let out a long sigh and stretched my neck in annoyance. Naomi gave me a suspicious look, raising her perfectly arched brow. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'll see you later, _okay_?" I muttered.

_This is the last fucking thing that I want to do._

" _Armena..._ " Snape hisses, as I approach his desk.

"Professor" I sigh, clutching the leather bound textbook closer to my chest.

He leans forward onto his desk, clasping his hands over each other. I can't help but notice the ink stains that mark up the white of his sleeves. He clears his voice, gaining back my attention. 

"I trust that you have found everything you have needed for the year" he hissed, raising his eyebrows at me. 

"Yes" I smirk, matching his intense stare. 

"Very well" he drags, "Well if there is anything that I can—"

I let out a scoff, running my tongue over my cheek. I clutch my books closer to my chest and narrow my eyes at the black haired professor. 

"Look, I don't need a watchdog" I snapped at the professor.

_Breathe._

I could feel my blood start to boil with annoyance. I needed to settle down the rage that was burning inside of me before it got out of hand. 

"I am not trying to be your watchdog...." Professor Snape warns me."I am on your side in _this_."

"What side?" I mumbled, tilting my head to one side. 

What was he getting at? There wasn't any sides— _was there?_

"I would just keep a better watch on things if I were you. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would we. It's always best to be observant in theses—" he hisses, leaning forward at his desk, " _situations...._ " 

I couldn't help but feel a shiver run up my spine at his words. The seemed more like a warning than advice from a Professor. I watched Snape as he paused for a second, looking around the room. He then stands up, leaning over his desk. He motions for me to step closer as he leans in and whispers in my ear.

"Trust no one and keep a clear head" he warns.

 _'As if that will happen....'_ my thoughts sigh. 

I closed my eyes, his warning goes completely unnoticed as I try to steady my breath. 

"Very well, is that all?" I shift my weight on my feet.

"Yes..." he hisses, turning to climb the stone stairs to his office. 

I let out a deep breath and turn on my heels trying to exit the classroom as fast as I can. I heard the wooden door slam behind me, my breath comes out ragged as I stop in the middle of the empty corridor. 

He was right— I needed to keep a clear head. 

I closed my eyes and leaned against the cool stone wall outside of the classroom. I let my knees collapse under me as my body slowly drags down the wall onto the floor.

_Silence._

I shut my eyes, resting my head back against the wall. I let my breaths even out to a steady rhythm, relaxing my body. I don't know how long I kept my eyes closed but I felt myself falling into a dreamlike state. Darkness flooded my eyes as I saw visions of dark clouds. I felt like I wasn't alone in my dream, like someone was off to the side watching me. I felt the back of my next prickle with anxiety at the thought of the dark presence. 

" _Armena_ " a dark whisper forms in the air, breaking me out of my dream state.

There is that feeling again, the overwhelming feeling that someone is watching me. I slowly open my eyes, afraid of what _or who_ I might see.

"Hello" I asked, looking around. "Professor is that you?"

_Nothing._

A loud chime goes off, causing me to jump out of my skin. I hear the bell of the clock chime half past one. I shook my head, trying to gather my thoughts. 

"Fuck" I grumbled to myself. "I'm going to be late for potions."

_"Armena..."_

Goosebumps form quickly on my porcelain skin, as I drag myself up off the cold floor. I take one final glance behind me and run down the stairs to my next class. 

_I was scared of who I might see if I looked back again._


	18. POTIONS

_**Draco Malfoy** _

I perched myself up on the lowest branch on the tree in the courtyard, watching carefully as the students rushed nervously to their next classes. This used to be Blaise and I's favorite pastime. Well, that before The Dark Lord returned and I was forced to become a Death Eater. But, it was about time we got back to some normalcy around here.

"Oy— Draco" Blaise bumped my leg.

I followed the direction of his head to the group of new Ravenclaw girls frantically running about the court yard. I needed to get my mind off of Armena and figured this was the right direction to look.

"That one right there is looking at you" he smirks, winking at me.

There's a short girl with blonde hair and curves for days. I licked my lips, as I think about what it would be like to be between her thighs. I slowly move my gaze up her body until my eyes make contact with hers. I let a slight smile creep up on my face and nod my head in her direction. Crimson floods her cheeks as she giggles and looks away from my gaze. 

"She wouldn't be able to handle me" I snicker, running my tongue along the inside of my cheek. 

Blaise leans against the tree, crossing his arms. 

"You missed a fucking boring class this morning" Blaise sighs, "Armena showed up, you know?" 

I felt my fingers twitch at the mention of her name. I shook my head, hoping that he didn't notice. 

"And Zabini?" I snapped. 

"And I just thought you would want to know" he smirks, "you know since you told us to lie about the fact that Pansy was taking care of you this morning." 

I leaned my arm against the thick branch of the tree, watching as the students passed by. I let out a deep breath through my nose. 

I asked Blaise to lie for me and it was the most idiotic thing I could possibly do. I wanted Armena to hear that Pansy, my supposed girlfriend, was taking care of me. When in actuality, I was wallowing in bed thinking of her. 

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Blaise asks, raising a brow at me. 

I looked down at Blaise, watching him shake his head. We have been friends for too long and he knows I'm lying through my teeth. He can see right through me, he always has been able to do that. I couldn't get much past him, no matter how hard I tried. 

""What is there to talk about? I got fucking pissed, _aright_ " I spit. "Listen, that girl is fucking mental. If Theo wants her bloody mess of a life, then he can have it." 

_'That's a lie...'_ my thought smirked at me. 

I know it's a lie. Everything I do is a bloody lie when it comes to her. 

"Alright, well when are you going to end things with Parkinson?" he asked.

I let out a series of groans, rolling my neck in annoyance. 

"I have kinda been avoiding that" I mutter, running my hand over the back of my neck. 

I have been with Pansy Parkinson since fourth year. We were always on again and off again. Every year it gets harder to end things with her and to be bloody honest, it has sort of become a routine with us. She was there for me when I went through my Death Eater transition and she's stayed right by my side. The poor girl doesn't even realize that I have no interest in her. 

"You should just end things with her instead of dragging her along..." he pauses before continuing, "Oliver and I were talking and it's pretty clear that you like Armena—"

"I don't like _her_ " I snapped back at Blaise, "I fucking hate her and that's some fucking sick joke you lot are playing."

"Hey! Love can look _alot_ like hate" Blaise raises his arms in defense.

"Look Zabini, I'm trying to find someone to _fuck_ here" I motion to the sea of girls, "so lets get on with it, _alright_?"

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall voice rings out in the almost empty court yard. 

"Oh bloody hell" I groan. 

"Come here please" the older witch calls. 

"this should be good" I mutter, hopping down from the tree. 

I walk towards her, taking leisurely slow steps. I was definitely going to take my bloody time. The head of Gryffindor had it out for me. 

"Yes Professor?" I smirk, like the cocky bastard that I am. 

"I see you are not in class?" She frowns, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Yes Professor, I had a free period this morning and afternoon" I sigh, turning on my charm.

"Well, it just so happens that there is an opening in Advanced Potions with Professor Slughorn," she looks down at the parchment paper in her hand.

"But professor—" I start but she was quick to cut me off. 

"You still want to work at the Ministry?" she asked. 

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my hands. After I became a Death Eater, I thought the only future for me was Azkaban but thankfully my father got us both out of that one. I always wanted to work at the Ministry but figured that in a few years I would gain my inheritance and just become the Malfoy heir. I didn't necessarily need a job and I don't think the Ministry would be too pleased having a Death Eater among their ranks. 

"You better hurry, it starts in a few minutes," she muses. "Oh and take Mr Zabini with you, he looks like he is enjoying himself a little too much."

I watch Professor McGongal as she walks away, moving to yell at some other students. 

"Bloody hag" I snap, rolling my eyes. "Come on Blaise, we now have fucking class to attend, as if this year couldn't get any worse."

I walk back to the tree to grab my robe and head towards the North wing of the castle. I feel Blaise's robe as he jogs to catch up with me.

"Fuck! Why did she do that?" he groans.

"Because she wants us to suffer, you know after finding out we were Death Eaters" I shake my head, my blonde hair falling in my eyes.

"Correction, _you_ are a bloody Death Eater" Blaise wraps his arm around my shoulder. "I was just along for the ride and the Feindfyre." 

"Oh fuck off, Zabini" I jerk out of his grasp. 

We head down towards the dungeons, entering the classroom just as Professor Slughorn was about start his lecture for the day. Blaise and I stop in the doorway, awkwardly waiting for some sort of instruction. 

"Ah Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, come and join us" Professor Slughorn motions.

I look around and there are only a few students in the class. I spot Granger, Potter, Thomas and a few other suck-ups sitting around.

"You two have only missed a few classes this term. This is excellent! I was hoping to have you two in my class this year" he muses. "Mr. Malfoy, there is an empty spot next to Miss Lestrange."

My eyes move over towards the corner, where Armena sits by herself. At the mention of her name, her eyes flicker over to mine. I feel like I am instantly drawn into the emerald depths of them. I could feel the pulse of electricity run down my spine. 

_Fuck._

"Mr. Zabini— there is an empty seat next to Mr. Thomas."

"Looks like it is your lucky day" Blaise mutters under his breath. "Just the girl you were trying oh so hard to avoid." 

I kick the back of his knee as he walks away, causing him to buckle and almost fall to the floor. I suck up my pride and I walk over to her table. In an overdramatic motion, I throw my things down and slide out the chair, taking the empty seat next to her. I raise my brow at her as she barely flinches by my movements. 

"Of fucking course _you_ are in this bloody class" I whisper to her. 

"Guess you can't escape me that easily" she looks down.

A smile teases at the corners of her lips. I watch as her hair falls around her face. It is taking everything in my power not to reach out and push the hair behind her ear. She writes something down that Slughorn was saying on the clean parchment in front of her. 

"What are we learning about?" I ask, leaning over to her. 

"Polyjuice Potion" she whispers harshly. "Now will you please shut up! Some of us are trying to learn here."

I bite my cheek, trying to hold back a smile. 

"Not likely" I lean back in my chair, folding my arms across my chest. 

I stare at her while she scribbles on a piece of parchment paper. She makes random doodles of various objects, clearly not listening to the Professor. 

"What's with all the snakes?" I bump her leg with mine.

It was a stupid question to ask. She was the Dark Lord's daughter, I'm surprised that she didn't have a pet anaconda with her when she arrived. Come to think of it she didn't even bring a companion with her. Most witches brought cats while the boys had owls. It was rare to see a toad, they were quite outdated but of course Longbottom had one. I always wanted a pet snake but that desire was put out immediately when I watched Nagini eat my Professor in my dining room last summer. 

I shivered at the thought. 

I move slightly, causing our legs to meet again. Her eyes shoot down to where my knee just touched hers. They slowly wander back up to meet mine. The feeling moves through me again like an electric current. I know she can feel it too deep within her. It was so easy to read her but so difficult at the same time. I watched her as she fidgeted in her seat. She turns away from me and back down to her paper. 

I couldn't stop looking at her, I wanted to study every single feature on her face. I bore my eyes into the side of her face, watching her every move. Her energy and presence is like a magnet. 

_I just can't resist it anymore._

"How's the eye?" she whispers, her eyes flickering to my face. 

"You didn't answer my question..." I smirk, raising my eyebrows at her.

"You didn't answer mine!" she fires back.

"Fair" I sigh, leaning forward. 

My arm bushes against hers, as I scoot my chair in closer. I take her quill out of her hand, dipping it into the shared ink pot in front of us. She looks at me with wide eyes, her mouth opens to speak but nothing comes out. Instead she just bites her bottom lip, the skin goes bright pink with the contact. I feel my eyes track to her lip, I wanted nothing more than to grab it with my fingers or take it between my own teeth. 

_Stop._

I shake my head, trying to disperse the thoughts. I reach over and scribble on the parchment paper. 

_~DLM~_

"Your initials?" she giggles, "that's what you wanted to write? _Really Draco_?"

The way she said my name caused me to jolt in my seat. I wanted to hear her say it again and again. I shake my head, letting my blond hair fall on my face. I bit my cheek, holding back a smile. 

"Now answer my question" she smirks, bumping my shoulder.

 _Electricity._

"My eye is fine" I whisper back, "It hurts a little but not as bad." 

I continue to draw random lines on her paper. Her arm against me feels like it is burning a hole against my skin, but I don't want to pull away. I am not ready to let go of this moment. I want to bottle it up and put keep it forever. 

"Why did you fight him?" her green eyes gaze up into mine.

_Because I want you._

I felt the words form on the tip of my tongue, but I can't say them. Not to her and definitely not now. My pride was getting the best of me and I wasn't ready to swallow it quite yet. So instead, I said the next best thing that I could think of. 

"I don't know, I guess he was just fucking pissed me off" I spit.

"Oh" she sighs, turning her attention back to Slughorn. 

I moved away from her, turning my attention back to my parchment. I wanted to tell her the truth, I wanted to tell her it was because I was jealous that he touched her. I wanted to tell her that I wanted her so fucking badly that I was willing to punch out my best mate for her. 

_But I would never._

Like I said, I was too bloody prideful. 

The class dragged on and I was thankful when it finally ended. This was going to be an insufferable term if I would have to spend every Friday next to her. Her aroma was enough to send me over the edge but the constant brushes and the leg taps were going to drive me straight to St. Mungo's. 

"Well that was bloody pointless..." I muttered, picking a nonexistent piece of lint off my robe. 

Blaise, Armena and I walk out of the classroom together. I kept finding my eyes lingering on Armena as we walk down the long corridor towards Slytherin. I watched as she keeps shutting her eyes and rubbing her temples. She looked like she was lost deep in thought. 

_What is on your mind?_

"Did you guys hear me?" Blaise asks.

"Hmm?" my head shots up. 

"I said, do you two want to go to dinner together?" His dark eyes narrowed at me, giving me a warning glance. 

"Oh—" Armena gives him a smile, as we reach the common room, "I think I'm just going to take it easy tonight boys."

"Right! Big day tomorrow" Blaise bumps her shoulder.

"What?" my brows knit together.

"Lestrange is taking your spot tomorrow" he punches my good arm, " _r_ _emember_?"

"Right—" I keep my eyes pinned on her.

She looks at the door to the common room, taking in a deep breath. Was she nervous about tomorrow? I watched her carefully as her breathing picks up, her chest rapidly rising and falling under her white blouse. I let my eyes trail down to her chest, noticing an antique silver locket. 

" _Pure blood_ " I mutter, wanting to get out of the drafty corridor. 

The doors to our house open up to the common room at my words. We walked into the dimly lit room, setting our bags on the couches. There are a bunch of worthless first years lingering about. I turn around, watching as Armena fidgeted with her rings, staring at the green flames in the giant hearth. I bit my cheek, wanting to say something to her. 

_I wanted to just talk to her._

"Armena—" I start.

"Draco! There you are" Pansy smirks, walking into the common room.

_Are you fucking kidding me._

"Fuck..." I groan, rubbing my hands over my face. 

Blaise gives me a look and shakes his head, his dimples poking at his dark skinned cheeks. He knows I'm in over my head with this one. 

He was right though, I need to end it with Pansy. I wanted to end it with Pansy but at the same time I truly did not fucking care about her feelings in all of this. Right now— right now, I just wanted to know Armena's thoughts and secrets that she keeps locked up behind those green eyes of hers. 

"Right well" Armena sighs, "I think thats my cue to leave. I'll see you boys later." 

I let out another groan as I throw my body down onto the dark brown leather couch. I rub my hands over my face repeatedly, not caring about the pain that I felt on my face with each movement that I made. I sunk deeper into the couch, my body sliding down the leather as my ears tuned out Pansy insisted need to keep opening her mouth. 

_Fuck._

I look back towards the direction of the girls dormitories. It is taking everything in my will power to not get up and follow her. 

_I wanted her and I was going to get her._

Now I just needed some sort of twist of fate to put us in a room alone together. 


	19. THE BATHS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only warning I will give: MATURE

_**Draco Malfoy** _

I couldn't stay in my room any longer with Pansy constantly on my case and by my side. Turns out if you try to milk an injury that barely hurt you then your girlfriend won't dare leave you alone. I'll have to remember that next time I try to pull a fast one to get out of my school work. Thankfully, all festivities were canceled tonight to prepare for the big game tomorrow, which honestly I didn't mind. I needed some space to think. Not only was my hangover in full swing, but my body felt like it had been through it. 

I listened to the sound of my footsteps down the empty stone corridor. Tonight was the perfect night for a bath.I used to come here a lot and think. It was the one place no one knew to look for me and I was grateful for that. I walked past the statute of Boris the Bewildered, turning to face the door.

" _Pine Fresh"_ I spoke in hushed tones, as the door opened.

"What a dumb fucking password" I mumbled. 

I turned the corner of the long hallway and stepped into the steaming room. Eucalyptus and lavender filled my nose, as I took in the air. I walked over to the stone bench and slipped off my robe. The steam clouded up the room, to the point where I couldn't see anything in front of me. I slowly made my way into the steaming hot water.

"Fuck..." I breathed, the warm water tingling my skin.

I rested my head back against the cool stone and looked at the bubbles above.

"Looks like we had the same idea" a voice broke through the steam.

 _Fuck._

I jolted my head up, trying to look around me to see who was there. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" the familiar voice breathed. 

The steam and the iridescent bubbles cleared out of the way, revealing a wet Armena. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on her knee caps. She gave me a soft smile when her green eyes met mine. 

"Not many people come here," I spit through my teeth. "It's the _Prefect bathroom_ after all. Only people with a password can come in here."

"I'm _not_ many people" she responded, "and I have my ways."

I felt my jaw tighten as my fist clenched tighter under the warm water. I cracked my neck to one side, trying to relieve some tension. The sounds of popping fill the air.

"Let me guess" I hissed, " _Theo Nott?_ "

"Yes" she looked down, playing with the bubbles.

_Fucking Theodore Nott._ _Are you fucking kidding me._

I clenched my fists together under the water, trying to control my emotions. What a slimy bastard. I felt myself getting more pissed by the second. 

"Well" I huffed, splashing some water with my hand, "you _two_ are quite a pair."

"What?" she looked up at me, "were not and I—"

"You what?" I shifted on the bench.

"I don't understand why you are so jealous of him and I!" she snapped, her hands flying up into the air. "I mean you have Pansy for fuck's sake!"

"I'm _not fucking_ jealous!" I snapped.

"Draco you are absolutely insane" she shook her head, her brown hair falling slightly over her shoulders.

"You're fucking insane!" I snapped back at her. 

She readjusted herself so that she was now facing me in the square pool. Her green eyes met my gaze and she looked deep into my soul. I tried to look away from her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

_Maybe I was going insane._

I mean isn't that what happens to death eaters? _They go absolutely insane._

 _'Fuck...'_ my subconscious breathed, as my thoughts consumed me.

 _She_ was making _me insane._

"I don't understand you Draco" she breathed.

I leaned by head back against the cool stone of the bath. I stared up at the ceiling, watching as bubbles floated around. 

"I don't understand you either..." I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

I needed to cool my thoughts but they were all filled with images of her. The girl who was naked in front of me. In one swift motion, I could have her pinned up against the wall and fuck her senseless. I was using all of the self control that I had left in me to not move towards her. 

"You are so hot and cold with me" she mumbled to herself. 

"Oh am I?" I laughed at her. 

"Yes, you actually are. One minute you are pushing me against a tree and the next you are telling me I'm fucking insane..." she narrowed her eyes at me. "Not to mention you nearly beat the living shit out of Theo for me." 

I jerk up out of my seat, my eyes narrow at her as my mouth twitches up into a wicked smile. I felt rage run through my veins. I was fighting will all the other feelings that were moving through my body. 

"That wasn't for you!" I hissed. 

"I'm calling bullshit Draco!" she fires back, her voice echoing in the stone room. 

The more angry she got, the more it turned me on. I knew it was a matter of time before I met my match. I watched as her chest moved up and down, her breaths quickening with anticipation. That feeling ran through me again. I watched as she licked her lips carefully, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"Stop biting your lip" I snapped, realizing what was happening. 

"And what if I don't stop?" she challenged, her emerald eyes wild. 

"I don't think you want to know" I hiss. 

"I think I do." 

"The thing is—" I sighed. 

I watch her reaction as I move from my spot, into the center of the bath. She slowly leans back watching me with anticipation, her eyes tracking my every movement.

"The thing is?" she repeats.

I watch her as she takes in my words. The hunger dances behind her eyes as she bites her lip again. 

" _Fuck Armena_ " I hissed, "I said don't do that." 

I moved forward so that I am now hovering over her. I reached up to her, running my thumb over her bottom lip. This is a dangerous game we are playing. I knew it and fuck she knew it, but she wanted me to play. 

_I knew that much at least._

"So soft" I breathe. 

My hand trails down her neck to her collar bone. 

"The thing is, you are like a drug to me, Armena" I whisper. "I have just one taste but the thought of having more consumes me. I barely tasted you but I know want more. I want more of you and I want it bad."

"Are you saying you are addicted to me Draco?" she teases.

"You could say that..."

"But you haven't even had me yet, Draco" she breathes, "how do you know you want me?"

 _'Stop it Draco, she's not worth it..._ ' my thoughts threaten.

But that was a lie. 

She was worth it in every sense of the word. 

I can feel her body pulling in mine. She is like a drug to me, a dangerous and extremely addicting little pill that I can't stop taking. I watch as the water ripples around her as her chest rises up and down.

"That's the thing, Armena" I lift up her chin with my finger, forcing her to meet my eyes. "I know if I have my way with you— _I will be addicted_."

My hand reaches forward, lightly tracing her collar bone. Her chest moved in rhythmic motions, as my finger trailed down her chest. I remove my hand from her body and watch as disappointment floods her features. There was no denying the surge of electricity that was radiating off of our bodies as we stood there, our eyes entangled in each other. 

I moved back, my large hands wrapping around her thighs. My fingers lightly drummed against her soft skin under the water. I could tell that she was enjoying this by the look on her face. I slowly spread her legs apart, moving my body in between them. My hands inched up towards her center, as I lightly walked my fingers up her thigh.

"I know you want me Draco..." she breathed.

The corners of her mouth turned up into a devilish grin; her eyes never leaving mine and I honestly don't want them to. Her piercing green eyes were daring me to push forward, they are daring me to give into her. I leaned my head forward, bringing my lips to her ear. 

"Do you know what I have thought about doing to you all these weeks?" I breathed.

Goosebumps quickly cover her porcelain skin. 

"Do you want to know?" I asked. 

She nodded her head quickly, her eyes fluttered shut with the anticipation. I ran my finger over her center, my thumb lightly brushing her clit. 

" _Oh god..._ " she moans, throwing her head back against the stone. 

"The things I imagined doing to you— _in class today_ " I smirk against her skin, as my lips trail down her neck.

I was at the point of no return with her. I knew this was the last chance I had before Armena and I became dangerously entangled in each others lives. The thing was— I was willing to take that risk if it meant finally feeling her under me. I was willing to take that risk if I could make her mine. 

"I need your permission Armena" I breathed into her skin. 

My fingers dancing around her entrance. I could feel the eagerness radiating off of her body, daring me to push forward into her. 

_I needed to hear her say it._

"What" she breathed. 

"I need you to tell me you want me" I hissed, "I need you to tell me that I can touch you. I won't do anything without your permission." 

" _Oh god..._ " she breathed, "yes— _Draco please_." 

I looked down at her, running my tongue over my cheek. I watched as she anticipated my next move, the water around her moved aggressively. Slowly, I pushed my finger into her pussy, causing her to let out a loud moan. I clamped my hand over her mouth, trying to silence her. My rings digging into her skin. 

"You are going to have to be quiet Armena..." I whisper, "these halls carry noise."

I wrapped my other hand around the nape of her neck and yank her long, dark hair back. 

"Can you be quiet for me, Armena?" I hissed into her mouth.

A wicked smile grows on her face, as passion dances behind her green eyes.

"Yes..." she breathes. 

I insert another finger deep inside her, hitting her sweet spot causing her mouth to drop open. I feel her hips grind against my hand, searching for release. My thumb flicks against her clit, making her eyes roll back into her head. My erection grows pushing against her her thigh. I slip my hands around the backs of her legs, gripping them tightly and pulling her roughly against me. I feel my hardened length against her sensitive opening. I move one hand up to her neck, lifting up her chin. I lean forward until I am hovering over her plump lips.

"I want _you..._ " I hiss into her mouth.

"Then take _me..._ " she fires back, "do your worst then, Draco."

That's all the permission I needed her to say. My lips crash into hers with passion and hunger. Her hands move up into my hair, yanking and pulling at it. I snake my head back down to her neck, sucking the sweet spot and bringing blood to the surface. Sweet, earth shattering moans escape her lips and her eyes roll back in her head. Instantly, she pushes against me, trying to get friction to release the pressure that she was feeling between her legs. I wrap my arms around her, lifting her up so that she is straddling my waist. She pushes against me, letting us fall into the center of the bath. Our kisses become erratic and sloppy as we grip onto each other. 

"I don't want to fuck you yet" I breath into her mouth.

In one swift motion, I carry her over to the flat platform ledge and lift her up. Her naked body dripping all over the cool stone. I watch her, hungrily, as her pink nipples harden to the exposure of the cool air. A smile crosses her lips, as she leans back on her elbows, water dripping off of her body. I stand there, taking in every inch of her body that I have been craving to see. My hand wraps around her neck then trails down to her stomach, where I lightly swirl my fingers.

"You don't know how long I have waited to see you... _like this_ " I hiss.

I inch forward, spreading her legs in front of me, exposing her. I watch as goosebumps form on her legs. I take in the sight of her spread in front of me fulling exposed. 

_Fuck._

I take my thumb and bring it to her entrance, drawling slow and torturous circles over her clit. 

"Mmm _so_ wet already and I have barely even touched you" I breathe against her skin.

" _Please..._ " she pleads. 

She looked maddening beautiful in the moment. I look at her, taking in her beauty as she lays there waiting for my next move. Her eyes were wild with desire, as she stared upon me with intent. 

_I was going to fuck her._

I knew it and she knew it.

I slowly kneel in front of her, allowing my tongue to snake up her leg. My teeth nip at her delicate skin, leaving little marks of possession. I make my way up to her dripping center. I take my finger and draw small circles on her shaven mound. She shudders under my touch and lets another moan escape her cherry lips.

"You want me to make you cum?"

"Draco" she moans.

"We have to be quiet" I squeezed her thigh.

She nods and bites her lips, trying to suppress the moans, as I slip two fingers inside of her.

" _Oh god_... _fuck_..." she moans, again.

I retract my fingers from her wet pussy. I bring them to my mouth and suck. I watch as her eyes go wide in desire and amazement.

"You taste _so good_ " I breathe, reinserting my wet fingers.

"Draco..." she watches me.

"If I am going to become addicted to you—" I breathe, "I might as well go all the way _insane._ "

My tongue slides into her dripping center with ease. I look up at her and watch as her eyes roll back into her head. She looked maddening with her back arching up on the wet stone. I continue to lap at her clit while inserting my fingers over and over again, until I hit her sweet spot. She is an utter mess as I repeat my motions.

"Draco.... fuck I—" she moans.

"Are you going to cum?"

" _Yes... fuck_..." she moans with shaky breaths.

I watch as her breathing increases, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her insides start to twitch, as I edge her into an orgasm. Her back arched off of the wet stone, her moans echoing in the Prefect Bathroom.

"Cum for me, _Armena_ " I hiss.

My tongue moves in torturous circles over her clit, as my fingers hit her g-spot. I could feel her walls inside tighten around my fingers.

"Fuck you are so tight" I growl, "I can't wait to feel you around my dick."

Her walls start to shake around my fingers. I watch her as she comes undone in front of me. Sweet moans escape her mouth as she rides out the orgasm. 

"Fuck" she shuddered.

I stood up between her legs, rubbing my hand over my hardened length. I slowly rubbed the tip against her opening.

"I'm going to fuck you now" I breathe.

I grab her hips and slowly push into her, letting her adjust to my size. I watch as her back arches in pleasure.

" _Draco... please... all of it_ " she whines.

I push into her deeper, gripping her hips tightly. I slowly move in and out of her, my length not all the way in.

"You are _so_ tight" I breathe.

I felt her walls squeeze my erection as I barely moved inside of her. I watched as she squirmed under me, wanting more from me.

"Please Draco... _fuck me_ " she demanded.   
  
Her hands snake around my neck, pulling me into her lips. I feel her hands move down my back to my arse as she pushes me all the way inside of her. 

" _Fuck..._ " we both moaned in unison.

She pulled away from my lips slowly. Our eyes connected and I swear she could see into my soul.

"I want you to _ruin me_..." she breathed, "again and again and again."

That's all I needed to hear. I gripped the backs of her thighs pulling her to the ledge of the stone slab. My hips thrusted into her over and over again, causing her to cry out in pleasure each thrust. I watch her under me arch her back in pleasure. My hands pushed into her hips, keeping her steady while I fucked her. I could feel myself edging closer, as I thrust deeper into her.

"I'm going to...." her eyelids fluttered shut. 

My head dipped down into her hair, inhaling her scent.

"That's it— come undone for me Armena" I breathed into her.

I hovered over her, throwing her legs over my shoulder, thrusting deeper inside of her. She felt so good, I was losing my mind. Her walls clenched around me, as her mouth fell open. I felt a rush of liquid move over my dick as she covered me with her wetness. I wasn't finished with her just yet. I grabbed her hips and in one swift movement flipped her around, bending her over the ledge. I wrapped one hand around her hair, yanking her head back. My other hand reached around her body. I took her hard nipple in between my thumb and finger. Moans escaped her lips, echoing throughout the stone bathroom. I watched as my dick slid in and out of her wetness.

"Fuck" I breathed.

She looked over her shoulder at me, her wet hair plastered to her face and her green eyes bright.

"Cum for me Draco" she breathed.

That's all it took.

I quickly pulled my dick out of her, rubbing my hand over the thick shaft as I jerked myself off onto her back.

"Fuckkkk" I breathed, sinking back into the warm bath.

Armena laid there on the stone ledge, with her ass in the air and her face pressed against the stone, cum dripping down her back. I watched as her pussy twitched and licked my lips hungrily. I slowly walked up to her and ran my finger over her center, bending down to whisper in her ear.

_"I am going to drive you absolutely insane."_


	20. GOOSEBUMPS

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I sat there in the steaming bathroom, wrapped up in a fluffy white towel. My fingers played with the Hogwarts emblem embroidered on the corner. I watched as Draco wrapped his towel around his waist. My eyes trailed down to the v-shaped lines that sat between his hips. He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking out any droplets left. My eyes lingered on the dark ink on his forearm.

_His dark mark._

I studied it for a second, taking in the design. I had seen it many times before in the Lestrange manor, on a variety of death eaters, his loyal followers. Draco's eyes caught mine and he glances to his arm. I watch his face as disgust washes over him, with a hint of pain. 

"It's bloody revolting if you ask me" he spits, looking down at it.

"Can I?" I ask.

I move towards him slowly, clutching the towel close to my body. My fingertips reach out and trace over the black tattoo. His hand grabs mine, stopping my movements. My eyes shift up to meet his silver.

" _Armena_ " his eyes pleaded.

I watch him as he sits down on the stone bench, knocking over a pile of fresh towels.

"Can I ask you a question?" I shifted on my bare feet.

"Go on?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Did it hurt? You know getting the mark?"

"It hurt more knowing what I had become and what I had to do" he let out a deep breath.

"Oh..." I shifted on my feet.

We stand in silence for a few minutes. The only sound was the water dripping down onto the floor.

"Now can I ask you something?" he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Go on?" I bite my lip.

"Well— can I ask why you weren't a Death Eater?" He watches me.

His question took me by surprise and I knew he was looking for a reaction. I feel my blood boil deep inside of me, as my breathing becomes ragged. I close my eyes and clench the towel closer to my body.

 _'Breathe'_ I convince myself.

I let out a deep sigh before continuing on with Draco's question.

"My mother hated me, I was her lover's child who wanted _nothing_ to do with her. She was mad with insanity over him, her loyalty ran so deep for him. It's sickening to even think about her obsession with him. I met him only twice, you know, and I was a disappointment to him both times. I wasn't wanted by him, which made Belletrix want me even less. She watched me with disgust the few times we came in contact. I was her biggest disappointment, a bastard child, I guess you could say. I was grateful that the Lestrange family allowed me to be raised in their home. To be honest, I am grateful he didn't take note of me _or_ my skills. I wasn't his protege or what he wanted his child to be. I was worthless in his eyes and that was okay, _for a bit_... "

"Oh" he watches me carefully.

"So yeah, maybe evil is literally my last name, but apparently I didn't make the cut" I snapped, pain clearly in my voice.

My eyes gazed outside into the dark sky. I could see water trickle down the colorful glass, as the sky broke out in a storm.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Draco asks.

I don't answer him, letting silence fill the bathroom. 

"I mean— that you didn't make the cut to be a death eater" he continues.

"I guess not" I shrug, still not wanting to look at him.

_Silence._

"Armena..." he starts.

"What?" I breathe.

I turned to look at the boy sitting in front of me. His blonde hair was wet against his head. 

"Look I'm not going to say " _I get it"_ and make this all about me but I do" he shakes his head, " _I do get it._ "

"I know you do" I laughed.

I moved to sit next to him, leaning back against the cold wall of the bathroom. I closed my eyes and thought about all of those meetings held in my childhood home. The one's where I was not privy to, but always found a way to sneak through a hidden doorway and listen. I pictured a man with long silver hair and always dressed in a black suit. One of his most loyal followers, even after his demise.

_Lucius Malfoy._

"I saw you and your dad once" I start, "you know."

I turn my head to look at him, feeling his eyes intent on my face.

"What did you see?" he pressed.

"Well— It was two summers ago, I think..." I look into his eyes trying to read him. "I was reading a book like I always do. I believe it was _"A Guide To Medieval Sorcery"_ and I saw you and your father apparate" I waved my hand around.

He lets out a small laugh at my movements. I shoot him a glance, silencing him.

"Go on?" he bites his cheek.

"You looked so sad— you looked like me," I sigh, my eyes glancing towards him. "I didn't know who you were and to be honest, I never found out your name until I met you. It all clicked for me then the first time I saw you here at school. Well, after I saw you, I snuck out of my room. I got really skilled at unlocking locks that were meant to stay locked and also staying hidden. I snuck into one of the portrait's, I think it was Lady Apralide. You see, the tunnel of the portrait leads to a hallway. He always met with his followers in the east wing, so I always knew to stop at the fourth vent. You had a straight ear shot into those meetings and the sound would just echo. I could barely see you but I had a clear shot of your father. I watched as he praised him and groveled at his feet" I shook my head in disgust.

"He's sickening," Draco spit.

"I only assumed you were just as loyal as him, which is why I hate— well hated you. I guess I can't hate you after what you just made me feel... _i_ _n there_ " I nod my head in the direction of the bath.

I felt Draco's hand move to my face. His finger cup my chin, tilting it up to meet his eyes. I watch him as he starts to let down his walls. 

"The way you acted towards me was out of disgust and I figured you hated me because—" I start.

"I hated you because—" he lets out a deep breath, "because I didn't know who you were. I judged you based on your parents and I do apologize for that."

His hand trailed down my neck to my collarbone, delicately tracing the outline.

"I didn't know how powerful you were. I didn't know what darkness you carried and how much of that would pull me in..." he leaned in to my ear, "but you are not dark, you are just addicting Armena."

His hand trails down, lightly tracing over my chest. His hand outlined the white towel still wrapped around my chest. 

"The pull you have towards me is unlike anything I have ever experienced. It's addicting to be around you, really" he whispers.

His lips connect with my skin, sending shivers down my spine. My thighs clenched together with the thought. I wanted more from him, so much more. 

"If this feeling is what it feels like to be addicted to you, then I don't want to ever stop consuming you. I want to feel you under my hands... moaning my name" his flinger traces over my skin, " _again and again._ "

Goosebumps form on my skin as he moves his finger over my body.

"I think" I breathe, "I—"

"Words, Armena" he chuckles, "use your _words._ "

"I think I am just as addicted to you as you are to me" I look at him, "and I hate to admit that you know."

I watched the blacks of his eyes grow with hunger. He licks his lips with intent, as he stares deep into my soul.

"Let's go," he says standing up.

I watched him as he throws on his robe and tosses mine at me. I looked at him, tilting my head slightly. He notices my confusion and lets out a small laugh.

"I want to fuck you senseless and have you screaming my name, until your lungs give out" he breathes, "but I can't do that here." 

"Oh..." 

I watch him as he walks out of the Prefect bathroom door. I sit there on the cool stone unable to move.

"Are you coming?" I hear him echo in the vast bathroom.

_Yes. Yes I am._

*******

Draco's hand wraps around mine as we walk through the darkly lit hall to his room. My mind is still swimming with everything that has happened within the last few hours. We literally were at each other's throats not only twenty four hours ago. We enter his room as he closes the door behind me.

" _Colloportus_ " his whispers.

I hear the door click behind me, locking us in. I take a second to look around his dark room. He has one large bed in the center, covered in green canopies, similar to the one in my room. It is very depersonalized, I dont spot a single object or photograph.

"Not what you expected?" he breathed behind me.

I tilt my head to one side, allowing him access to my neck.

"No..." I moan.

His lips suck at my neck, as his hand reaches around to untie my robe on my body. I let it fall to the floor feeling him stand behind me and taking in my naked body. I can feel his hardening length press into my back as he moves closer. His hand trails down my front, lightly grazing my nipples, causing them to harden under his touch. His hand makes it's way down to center. I close my eyes and let a moan escape from my lips.

" _Draco..._ "

"I love how much of a reaction I can get out of you" he whispers in my ear, "just by my touch."

He runs his fingers over my slit, causing me to shudder. I feel myself getting more wet by the second. He slowly slips one of his fingers in me, curving it up to hit my sweet spot.

"Does that feel good?" he breathes, his breath hot on my neck.

I nod my head and bite my lip. He inserts another finger, repeating the same motions over and over again. His fingers move deep inside me. I feel the familiar burn start to form in my core. His other hand reaches around and grabs my neck, exposing it to his mouth.

"Draco—" I breathe, "I am going to cum if you keep doing that."

"Oh is that right?" he chuckles against my skin, "are you going to cum for me?"

His fingers increase their pace, as he edges me into orgasm. The moans escape my mouth loudly as I feel the pressure rise inside of me.

"I'm about to—"

Suddenly his fingers withdrawal from inside me, leaving me empty. 

"What?" I breathe, "no!"

He walks around to his dresser and pulls out his wand. He turns around to face my naked body frozen in his room.

"You know I can edge you for hours before making you cum Armena" he lets out a wicked grin.

" _Hours_ " I squeak, my voice breaking. 

"Hours" he smirks, moving to the bed. 

I slowly walk towards him, watching him as he looks at my naked body with desire. I move to straddle his legs, wrapping one hand around his throat. I yank up aggressively, pulling his eyes to meet mine.

"I told you Draco..." I breathed, "do your worst." 

I watch as hunger and darkness overtakes his body. In one swift motion, he has me pinned under him. I feel his erection brush up against my leg. His toned body hovers over me. My eyes never breaking contact with his. I watch as he moves over my chest, taking my hard nipple into his mouth. His tongue overlaps again and again, sending pulses down to my core. I felt wetness pool between my legs as he continued his assault. His hand reached down, as one finger grazed over my slit.

" _So wet..._ " he hisses. 

He slowly licked his way down my body, until he was hovering over my center. His breath was hot against my skin. It felt like fire every time he touched me. I feel his arm slowly hook under my legs, lifting them up so that he has more access to my center. His tongue slowly licks up and down on my slit, ending with a suck to my sensitive clit.

"Oh god" I moan.

"Armena... you are going to have to be quiet" he breathes into my skin.

"Use the fucking _imperturbable charm_ " I snap.

A low chuckle erupts from his lips onto my skin. He flicks his tongue over my clit again, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure.

"You are just going to have to learn to keep your mouth shut" he hisses.

His tongue moves over my sensitive area, again and again. I feel his large fingers enter inside of me, as he moves them in and out. He takes his thumb and continues to rub circles over my clit.

"Oh..." I moan, "Draco, I need you to fuck me."

He slowly curves his fingers up into me, hitting my g-spot perfectly. I feel a burn rise in my core, as he continues to fuck me with his fingers.

"Are you going to cum, Armena?"

"Yes... Oh god!" I breathe.

His movements speed up as I feel a rush come over me. My back arches off of the bed in pleasure as I ride out the orgasm.

"Draco" I scream.

"That is" he smiles, "cum for _me..._ "

I continue to ride out the orgasm, my body arching and convulsing in pure bliss. Draco hovers over me, his mouth barely touching my own. He reaches over to grab his wand and cast's the imperturbable charm.

"Muffliato" he casts.

I wrap my legs around his waist and flip him over, so that I am now the one on top of him. My hand snakes it's way up his chest to his neck. I slowly wrap my small hands around his neck, lifting up his chin slightly in the process.

"Now it's my turn" I breathe.

With my other hand I reach down and align his hardened length with my opening, teasing him as I rub his tip over my wetness. I watch his head rolls back in pleasure from my movements. A smile pulls up on the corner of my lips, anticipating the feeling of him inside of me. I slowly ease my way down over his impressive length. He grabs my hips to steady me as I move him in and out, going deeper the wetter I get.

" _Fuck_ " he breathes, looking up at me.

I feel his hands push me down, so that I am fully taking him all in. I shudder at the feeling of pain and pleasure as I begin to ride him. I lean over so that I am at his ear and start to bite my way down his neck. I find the spot right below his ear, which if I bite now just right and lick, it causes him to moan out. I suck until blood rises to the surface.

"Armena" he groans, "you are going to leave a mark."

"Just claiming what is mine" I whisper into his ear.

He flips me over on the bed so that he is now the one in control. His left hand reaches up to take my two wrists in his own, pinning them above my head. His speed increases as he pounds into me again and again. I feel him hitting the deepest parts of me, feeling like I am going to split in two. A wicked grin flashes across his face, as passion and darkness fills his eyes.

_I'm going to be ruined by this man._


	21. THE FALL

_**Armena Riddle-Lestrange** _

I laid in my bed for hours after sneaking back in my room last night. Pansy was still passed out in bed and snoring, I was almost positive nothing could wake her at this moment. I groaned as I tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position but the mattress felt like it had a thousand tiny little rocks underneath the white sheet. I let out an exasperated sigh and flipped over in my bed, away from the sleeping Pansy Parkinson. I stared out onto the grounds, watching the dark night sky as light rain trickled down the stained glass. 

_Draco and I hated each other._

Well, maybe not hate, but it we pretty much despised each other. Whatever we felt before the Prefect Bathroom, that feeling of mutual distain completely disappeared. The way our bodies molded into each other was like pure blissful magic. It was like we were made for each other but at the same time two very different people. Every time I closed my eyes, my thoughts were flooded with images of his body pressed into my own. 

_His hands all over my body._

_His lips against my skin._

_Him inside of me._

Fucking bloody hell. 

I felt the burn moved up into my core. 

"Ughh" I groaned, flipping around to my other side.

My eyes landing directly on a sleeping Pansy Parkinson, which didn't help either. I definitely wasn't getting any sleep this morning. I sat myself up in bed and reached over to grab the clock sitting on my nightstand.

_7:00 A.M._

"Damn it!" I hissed to myself. 

The great hall would be open shortly for breakfast and honestly I wouldn't mind a quiet minute alone. I slowly move out of bed, trying not to stir Pansy. I tiptoed over to my dressing cabinet and slipped pair of black jeans and my Slytherin jumper. My fingers moved quickly though my hair, gathering it into a braid down my back. I carefully opened the door, trying not to make it creak or make noise in the process. I created just enough space where I am able to slip out through the tiny opening. I let out along breath as I walked down the darkly lit hall towards the great hall.

****** 

_**The Great Hall** _

"There you are!" a shrill shriek echoes in the nearly empty hall. 

I jerk my head up, spotting Naomi, Blaise, Oliver and Draco walking towards me. Naomi skips a step and throws her body next to mine. Not even waiting a minute to fill her plate with the delicious food. I flicker my eyes to Draco, watching as a sly smirk plays on his lips. He runs his hand over his mouth as he takes me in, almost like he was sizing me up. 

_Fuck._

I looked back down at my plate, moving around the cold eggs that I have been staring at for the past hour. I wasn't even close to hungry, the anxiety that I felt swimming under my skin was enough to kill my appetite. Not to mention the feeling of Draco's eyes on my body. 

"Well someone looks like they didn't get _any_ sleep last night" Oliver bumps my shoulder, sitting down next to me.

The sound of my fork clattering against the porcelain plate rang through the hall. My head shot up abruptly, meeting Draco's dark grey eyes once again. His lips were twitching as he tried not to smirk at my actions.

"W-what—" I stutter, feeling the red flush to my cheeks. 

"It's a big day today, _Lestrange_ " Oliver continues, ignoring my embarrassment. " _Slytherin vs Gryffindor._ "

"Oh right..." I mumble.

I shook my head, trying to disperse the heat that I was feeling. I reached in front of me, picking up a piece of toast, carefully spreading jam on it. I bring the toast to my lips, taking a small bite of the crunchy, bland food. Blaise, in that moment, appeared out of no where, slipping into the seat next to Draco. 

"Oy— Draco" Blaise starts, "Who was in your room last night?"

I feel a crumb slip down the wrong pipe in my throat. I break out into a coughing fit, nearly choking on the crunchy toast. I meet everyone's eyes as they turn look at me, including Draco's grey. I dramatically wave everyone off, patting my chest with force to get the toast out of my windpipe. 

"Sorry— " I cough, "Wrong pipe." 

Naomi reaches over and pats my back, trying to help me. Everyone turns their attention back to Blaise as he continued on chastising Draco about his activities last night. 

_His activities with me._

"It sounded like you were having a good time" Blaise chuckled, shoving a fork full of eggs in his mouth. "You know with all the moaning and grunting. I'll tell ya, thought you were getting attacked in there. Almost burst in on you." 

_'Fuck, fuck and fuck'_

I kept my head down, biting my lip with force. I could start to feel the points of my canines drawling blood on my lips. I let out a deep breath, picking back up my fork to play with the very cold breakfast on my plate. I could feel Draco's gaze on me the entire time, I was trying everything in my power not to give in and look up at him.

_Don't do it, Armena. Don't you dare look up at him._

I chanted this in my head like a mantra but I was too weak. I glanced up, meeting Draco's grey eyes. I felt the blood warm my cheeks, earning a satisfied smirk from Draco. 

_Bloody hell._

"Eves dropping were you ey?" he smirked, turning to Blaise. "It was just some Hufflepuff or maybe a Ravenclaw. I can't remember, either way those girls _can't_ get enough of me."

I dropped my fork again, causing everyone to turn their attention to me.

"You alright, _Lestrange_?" Oliver asked, cocking his head slightly to one side.

"It's just nerves..." I mutter, resting my head in my hand. "It seems I let them get the best of me." 

"Oh you will be fine, Armena!" Naomi bumped my leg with hers, giving me a polite smile. 

"I actually think Draco is completely fine now to play" I sighed, sifting in my seat. "So I think I should just sit this one out. I mean he didn't want me to take his position in the first place and I would rather not be the reason that Slytherin lost to it's main rival." 

I looked up, instantly meeting his eyes. That feeling— that constant burning of desire rises deep in my core, as I stare into the depths of his grey eyes.

"Nonsense..." he breathes, "I quite like to watch you— _play._ "

_Well fuck me._

*******

_**Quidditch Pitch** _

"Alright, so the play today is to fuckin' kill those bastard lions!" Blaise shouts, pumping his fists in the air.

A loud eruption of cheers rang throughout the small locker room. I sat quietly as I watched from the bench against the wall. I kept fidgeting with my uniform. I readjusted, untied and retied the thick green and black grip on my arm. 

"Team—" Oliver started, rubbing his hands together, "we have our stand in seeker today..." 

I don't look up at the other members of the team but I feel their eyes on me. I can read the energy in the room and it was already telling me that this was a horrible idea. 

"Lestrange is our one chance to put Potter in the infirmary for a week straight" Blaise smirks, rubbing his hands together aggressively. 

I rolled my eyes at him, smirking to myself. I wasn't necessarily planning on putting anyone in the infirmary. I mean if he happened to slip off his broom then that wouldn't be my fault. 

"She better or this is some sick joke" a boy with jet black hair snickered near me.

"I bet she's absolutely _insane_ justlike Bellatrix" the girl with dirty blonde hair beside him snickered. "She has to be I mean look at her. A fuckin' spitting image I would say, right Virgil?" 

I felt my skin burn at her words, the fire igniting under my flesh. I balled up my hands into tiny fists, digging my nails into my palm. I looked up at them through my eyelashes, feeling my eyes narrow in on their smug faces. They both quickly glanced at each other, turning away from me with wide eyes.

"What did I say" the blonde girl smirked. 

I wanted to wipe that look right off her smushed looking face. 

"Don't worry about them," Blaise smirked, letting out a small laugh. "They are just absolutely miserable."

I opened my mouth to say something but the sound of a thousand voices screamed above the Slytherin locker room. Cheers broke out from the crowd of students that had gathered in the stands in the Pitch. I glanced back to Blaise who was grinning ear to ear.

"It's fucking show time" Blaise whispered, rubbing his palms together.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm my never ending nerves. As I stood up and grabbed my Nimbus 3001, I felt a wave of adrenaline rush through me. I walked out through the stone tunnel, stopping just right at the edge opening. Blaise and Oliver stood on either side of me. Both of them turned to look at me, nodding with approval as we mounted our brooms and zoomed into the stadium. A roar blasted through the crowd, as students cheered on. 

The excitement pulsed through my veins, like a never ending beat as I zipped through the air. A blur of green passed as we circled the stadium in a v-shaped formation. We dispersed and settled into our positions. I took the spot above the other players, looking around at the sea of green and silver mixing perfectly with red and yellow. 

_His eyes._

I could feel them on me and I knew exactly where to look like there was a giant sign pointing to them. I met his grey as he stood in the stands dressed in his green and white striped Quidditch practice jumper and a pair of black slacks. His lips were pulled up into a cheshire grin as he stood next to Naomi, Theo and Pansy. I bit my lip as the rose colored flush appeared on my cheeks. I forced myself to look away from his gaze and back down onto the field below. 

Madam Hooch stepped onto the field. She signaled for the captains to meet her in the middle. Blaise zipped up to the center, meeting Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. They shook hands and said quick words. I felt a wave of nausea rush over me as I realized exactly who I was playing against. 

_Harry Potter._

I would be playing against the dark haired boy who Voldemort singlehandedly murdered his friends, family and nearly destroyed him only a short year ago. I felt a mixture of feelings rush over me like a storm, much like the dark ominous sky above the field.

 _'Breathe...'_ I chanted over in my head, trying to calm my nerves.

"Now, I want a nice clean game..." Madam Hooch paused, looking at both teams, "from each of you!"

She lifted her silver whistle to her mouth. The whistle let out a loud screaming cry, the sound ringing through the air as the various balls went flying up. Players and objects went whipping past me, causing me to duck every so often to avoid a Budger to the head. I had two roll to play in this game: find the small golden ball and not fuck up. 

"Where are you..." I whispered to myself, my eyes scanning the field.

A loud crack of thunder sounded over head. In a matter of seconds, sharp and cool rain started to drizzle down onto the field. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, slipping my goggles over my eyes. I heard a ringing in my ear as the Golden Snitch fluttered past my face. I watched as it did the same to Potter, teasing us in different ways. I leaned forward on my broom, speeding towards the small object and whipping past Potter. I felt the shift in air as he caught up with me. We weaved in and out of the stands and around the field, bumping and pushing in the process. He was a lot bigger than me, yet I was faster and he knew it.

"Go Armena!" I heard Naomi cheer, as we zoomed past her in the stands.

I couldn't help but let a smile creep up over my lips, knowing Draco was watching me with intent. The ball suddenly took a turn, changing directions. 

"Come on..." I breathed.

My fingers lightly grazed the golden object in front of me. 

" _Fuck..._ " I muttered. 

It turned upwards to the dark clouds above. I angled my broom, so that I was able to follow it straight into the dark sky. Potter was right behind me, following my every move. We performed almost a dance, as we twisted and turned our brooms around each other in the clouds. I looked over at him, flashing him a wicked smile, as I sped up. I noticed that he winced in pain, furrowing his forehead. He reached up carefully to touch his scar, his eyes darting to me. A frown overtook my face as I watched him experience a wave of pain.

 _"Armena..."_ a familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I ignored the voice and leaned forward towards the golden object. My fingertips wrapped around the ball, as Harry let out an agonized scream. I stopped my broom, hovering in the dark clouds, as I watched Harry fall off of his broom. He was hanging on by just one hand, swinging rapidly from the thin wooden stick. I quickly moved over to him, reaching out my hand in assistance.

"Potter!" I shouted through the rain, "take it!"

"I—" he grunted, slipping slightly.

I watched as he tried to reach out his hand to me, slipping more in the process. I let go of the snitch, watching it drop from the sky.

" _Armena..._ " the foreboding voice spoke again with intent.

I watched as Harry's eyes went wide and I knew he heard it too. Suddenly, a crack of thunder bursted through the sky.

"Potter fucking grab my hand!" I shouted.

He reached out and gripped my hand. I tried to get more leverage to pull him up on his broom. I yanked him up with all my force, allowing him to swing up on the wooden stick. He looked at me with pure shock and surprise. I watched him as he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, wiping my face. 

He opened his mouth again but this time a loud and bone chilling cry escaped from his lips. I felt the air move out of my lungs as we both met each other's eyes.

A wicked scream broke through the clouds that created a gust of wind. I didn't know if it came from me or him. I felt myself being pushed off by the sudden shock that moved through me. Potter was falling shortly after me. I saw flashes of _him,_ as I fell through the dark clouds. I heard the gasp of students in the stands, as Potter and I both came into view.

Both of us falling out of the sky at a quick and deadly speed.

" _Arresto mementum_ " I heard someone shout.

But all I saw was _darkness_. 

The darkness felt nice, welcoming almost as I let it take over my mind. I wasn't fighting it this time but rather welcoming it in like an old friend or lover. It felt familiar, like I was sinking in to a warm bath. 

But then the Darkness faded and a green haze took over. 

I wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. No, I was but it wasn't my time. I was in the wrong time period and I was sticking out like a sore thumb. A rush of students moved past me on their way to class. I rested my hand on the grand stone staircase, taking in a deep breath as I looked around. No one seemed to notice the misplaced student with her dirty Quidditch uniform, not one single person. 

_"Hello" I heard my voice, but no one turned around._

_That's when I saw him. The man I saw in photographs, the ghost of a person who I was presumed to resemble and carry his blood walked right past me. Not even giving me a second glance._

_"Riddle!" a voice shouted._

_The two boys walked up slowly to the tall man with rich dark hair. One of the men on the right looked a lot like someone I knew. The other one had jet black raven hair and dark pit-like eyes. I watched as two boys in a Slytherin vintage ties walk up to him. Both of them smirking wickedly at their leader._

_"Nott, Lestrange" he smiled his devious and charming smile at the two boys._

_"Nott?" I breathed._

_That can't be Theo's father? I shook my head trying to clear my mind and reorient my scrambled thoughts, this was too much too soon. I studied the boy carefully, trying to place him. The person in front of me was definitely a relative to Theo, possibly his grandfather if I was correct. He had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had the same build as Theo and similar mannerisms._

_"I found the perfect mudblood for us to practice on" hiss the dark haired man, who I assumed was a relative of mine._

_Tom Riddle flinched slightly at the word, narrowing his bright green eyes at Lestrange. I watched as the dark haired boy, shrunk down under my fathers intense and warning gaze. With the simple jut of his chin, Lestrange's face clenched up into pure agonizing pain. It was like Riddle was scraping the inside of his mind, fishing for something that he needed. I had heard that he was excellent in the subject of Legilimency but I had never seen it preformed before. It looked awful and outright painful._

_Riddle dropped his gaze and shifted it to the Nott boy, clearly getting his point across._

_"Now that we have that settled, let's go then" Tom Riddle smugly motioned for the boys to follow._

_I don't know why I decided to follow them but I did. I found myself wandering down the dark and desolate halls of Hogwarts back fifty or so years ago. I kept my pace a generous distance behind them, just incase they could sense my presence. I didn't want to test out this theory that they couldn't see me if I was mistaken. I followed them to the Slytherin common room, watching them as they stopped in front of the grand stone fireplace._

_"You can do the honors, Nott" he hissed._

_I watched as Theo's grandfather reached into the stone fireplace and tapped his wand four times on the center stone of a snake. The snake moved around and the fireplace moved to the side, revealing a long dark passageway. The three boys and I moved into the cold passage, arriving in a darkly lit room. The room was smaller than the common room and could probably only fit five people comfortably. But that wasn't the most shocking thing about the room. No, it was the girl tied up on a wooden table like an animal._ _I step forward into the room and examine her body more closely. The word, mudblood, carved over a hundred times in her skin, along with other foreign symbols. Her white blouse is spotted with red blood marks from her flesh begin torn apart._ _I couldn't help it, I tried to hold it in as a small gasp escaped from between my lips. I quickly moved my shaky hand up to my mouth, my fingers delicately trembling against my flesh._

_I watch in horror as the three boys turn to me, wicked smiles crossing their lips. Tom Riddle walks towards me slowly, his hand outstretched._

_"Armena..." he hissed, "come to me."_

" _Armena_..." another distant voice called.

"Aremna?" 

Just as Nott was about to step forward and grab me, everything shifted in my mind. A new type of darkness falls over me and my senses were regaining. I could smell the scent of raw chemicals and herbs. The sound of various voices and echoing rang in my head. I could feel the heavy blanket resting onto of my body, reminding me that I was a tangible object. It reminded me that I was back in 1998 and not 1941. I felt my chest rising and falling rapidly, as I begin to realize what had happened.

"Oy— do we think she's dead?"

"She's breathing you idiot!"

_"Armena..." Tom Riddle's voice kept calling._

I wanted it to go away, I wanted to never hear that voice again. 

"She's opening her eyes" a small voice gasped, "look!"

My vision cleared as I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light around me. Several heads were hanging over my bed. I could make out their colors and outlines but not who they were. I blinked again, my eyes focusing on Naomi's bright blonde bob and the velvet forest green ribbon tied into her hair. I jerked up out of bed, wincing in pain as I grab my ribs. My eyes instantly landing on Draco, who was sitting on the hospital cot across from me. He rubbed his mouth, and if I wasn't mistaken he let out a quick sigh of relief. His grey eyes milky with worry. 

"Armena!" Naomi jumped on the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around my shoulders. "Oh thank god, I was beginning to worry!"

I winced in pain, slightly flenching away from her grip. She releases me quickly, noticing my discomfort. 

"Oh sorry—" she says, smoothing out my dark hair, "it's just that you scared us you know? You have been out for sometime actually."

"What happened?" I mutter, as I shift in the hospital bed.

"You gave us a right scare, _Lestrange_ " Blaise sighs, sitting down at the foot of the bed. 

I wince at the mention of the name. My mind instantly rushes back to the dream that I just woke from. I pick at the loose thread on the white blanket, trying to not show the fear that I was feeling deep in my bones. I glanced towards Draco again, watching as he slowly twists his rings around his finger. I drop my gaze from his and take the chance to look around the hospital wing. Potter and his team mates are in the far corner, away from us. I notice that Potter's arm is tied up in a white sling. Almost as if he could sense me looking at him, he glances over to me. I look back down at the white bed sheet and let out a sharp breath, ignoring the pain in my upper rib. 

_Just bloody brilliant ._

"well, you and Potter fell off of your brooms" Oliver shrugs. "We don't really know what happened." 

"I mean the sky turned really dark, really quick. I guess you two ran into each other up there in the clouds" Naomi sighed, picking a piece of lint on her skirt. 

"Let me guess there are already rumors going around that I pushed him?" I sighed. 

"Yeah or that you hexed him up there with the wiggle of your nose" Blaise smirked, tapping my foot with his hand. 

_"Potter take my hand..."_

_"I_ — _"_

_"Potter now!"_

I found myself shrinking in bed at the memory of what happened. There was a voice and toe curling screams. Then there was darkness and the wind whipping past out faces. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath through my nose. 

"Oh..." is all I manage to say.

The sound of shoes smacking against the floor breaks apart my friends encircling my bed. I watch as the healer comes rushing to my bedside table, holding a large ceramic bottle that is shaped like a bony skeleton. I had a strong feeling that I knew exactly what that potion was— _Skelegro._

"Students, visiting hours are over!" she shrieks, "out!"

I give Naomi a sympathetic glance, as she squeezes my leg. I watch as my friends walk out of the hospital wing. Draco turns around and looks at me one last time, before closing the door shut.

"Drink!" she insists.

I bring the bone shaped bottle to my lips. The thick and bitter liquid enters my mouth with ease but my throat refuses to allow it any further. It tasted like battery acid mixed with rotten vegetables. There was a metallic residue and some sort of chalky substance. I felt my face cinch up at the god awful taste, causing me to almost vomit as the thick liquid slithers down my throat.

"Nasty I know" she sighs, feeling sympathetic for me. 

I sink back into the bed and close my eyes, hoping that my darkness behind my lids is more welcoming than last time. I prayed that dreamless sleep would find me. 

*******

_"Armena..."_

_The voice was cruel and harsh._

_It was familiar and foreign at the same time._

My eyes shot open instantly landing on the high vaulted ceiling of the hospital. I let out a shaky breath as I let my eyes adjust to my surroundings. I looked over to Harry, asleep a few beds down and turned over. Every time I closed my eyes, I would picture _him_ , them and the girl covered in blood. 

If it wasn't for Harry's light snoring, I would think that I was in absolute hell. I chewed on my lip, as I replayed the dream in my head over and over again. I didn't want to think about it but I couldn't stop. 

_Who were they?_

_What were they doing?_

_What year was it exactly?_

_Where those his first followers?_

_Who was that girl?_

I let out a groan as I turned over, facing the Potter boy again. The only light in the wing was the one on his bedside table, which casted a serene glow on his features. Potter was handsome, he had a strong jaw line and full dark hair. Without his glasses you could tell that his eyes were soft, even in sleep. He didn't have the sharp and pointed features of Draco but he still looked masculine and chiseled in his own way. I could see the prominent outlines of the lightening bolt scar, the very one that my father gave to him all those years ago. 

_"Oh bloody hell..."_ I muttered, as I slowly got up out of bed.

As I shifted my weight, I could feel the bones in my ribs shift as they knitted back together with a pop. I padded my way over to Potter's bed, sitting down on the edge. The bed gave way slightly moving him. He didn't wake only stirred slightly. I rolled my eyes and gave him a light push. 

"What—" he started to stir.

I pushed at him again, annoyed by his determination to stay asleep. 

"Potter!" I hissed. 

"What!" his eyes flew open, startled by my presence, "Armena! Bloody Hell!"

"Sorry" I whispered.

I raised my hands up in defense, showing him that I didn't mean any harm. He reached over to the nightstand and placed his metal framed circular glasses on his face. 

"What do you need?" 

"I wanted to ask you something" I bit my lip.

He just watched me, obviously wary of what I was doing on his bed. I would be wary too if I was him. I mean we have never even shared a simple conversation and yet I was getting cosy next to him. 

"First, let me apologize for well—"

"Armena" he sighed, "I don't blame you..."

"I can't help but put the blame on myself though" I let out a deep breath.

"Was that all?" Harry asks, covering up a yawn.

"No, not quite" I paused, picking at my fingers. 

I didn't know how to approach this situation with Potter. I didn't know if he even wanted to be privy to my dreams about The Dark Lord. He had spent his hold life dodging and running from all things Voldemort related and I had a feeling that he wouldn't be to keen on knowing any information that I might carry. 

_It was a balancing act— a scale to which I was being pulled both ways._

" _Potter_ —" I started, my eyes glancing up to meet his. "I have been having dreams— hearing things, seeing things and feeling things."

I watched as he shifted under his hospital blanket, his hand automatically going to his lightning bolt scar.

"Hearing things..." he pondered.

" _Yes_ " I twisted the silver and onyx ring on my middle finger, "voices— I guess you can say."

"You wanted to know if I have been hearing them too or if you are just mad?" he smirks, shaking his head. 

I watched as the dark hair fell around his face and over his eyes, he pushed it back quickly in the same manner that Draco did. 

"This morning after we both..."

"fell—" he sighs.

"Yes, that" I pursed my lips together, giving him an apologetic glance. "I had a very real dream that does not make any sense to me and I was hoping you could give me answers."

I watched him carefully think about what I was asking. I knew it would be risky to even talk about this. Normally, witches and wizards who hear voices or things tend to be well— _mad._

 _I probably was mad._ I mean the when you think about it, madness runs deep in my veins. Bellatrix Lestrange was notoriously mad and Voldemort was well— evil. I carried two sides of a very dark coin and had both of their DNA floating around under my skin. It's only a matter of time before the madness catches up with me. 

I shifted on the edge of his bed, waiting for his response. He let out a deep breath and looked up at me with his dark green eyes. 

"You are not mad Armena" he sighed, "when we were flying before we fell— _I heard it too_."

"What did you hear?" I asked, finding myself leaning forward. 

_I needed him to say it._

I needed him to say it— _out loud_. I needed to hear it come off his lips so I would know that I wasn't going crazy and that this was either a really sick dream or a nightmare. 

"I heard _him_ , Armena" he whispered. "I heard Voldemort's voice." 


	22. THE STACKS

_October_

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I quickly walked down the long hall towards the library. I knew she would be in there catching up on her work that she missed from her stay in the infirmary. I felt a wicked smile pull up on the corners of my lips as I thought about the plans I had for her today. 

_I couldn't get her off my mind since I felt her skin under my fingers._

I walked past the rows and rows of books, until I spotted her. Armena was buried deep in a pile of old books. She looked absolutely stunning, as I watched dust dance around her head. She tickle her face with her quill before writing down something on a piece of crisp parchment paper. She went back into the book, her fingers scanning the pages carefully. 

I walked around slowly, standing behind the dark haired beauty. My fingers carefully reached down and moved her hair, exposing her neck. I watched as she jumped under my touch only to relax when she realized it was me. I leaned down and planted kisses on her neck. I went soft at first, savoring the taste of her skin on my tongue but it wasn't enough. I wanted more like I always did. I let my teeth graze at her skin, nipping at the thin flesh that rested on her neck. My lips and teeth aching onto her flesh, bringing the blood to the surface.

" _Draco_..." she let out a soft moan.

"Did you miss me?" I breathed into her neck.

Her hand swatted me away, as she turned around in her chair to look at me. I reached down and grabbed her chin aggressively, lifting it up to meet my gaze. Her lips parted, as I bent down, my mouth meeting her own. Our kiss became passionated as her hands wrapped around my jumper, pulling me down onto her. She let out soft moans into my mouth as we deepened the kiss. Our moment was soon interrupted when as group of younger students chatted mindlessly in the next row over. 

"Come with me" I breathed into her mouth, grabbing her hand.

I pulled her with me towards the Restricted Section. I reached into my pocket of my pants, pulling out the old key that Blaise and I stole from Filch a few years ago. I slipped the key into the rusty lock and pushed on the wooden doors, opening up the darkly lit section. I watched as she walked quickly down the row, turning a corner. She winked at me and disappeared right before my very eyes. I felt my lips pull up into a smirk as I shifted my gaze down the hazy row. 

"What games are you playing?" I let out a deep breath.

I shut the door, locking us in, I pulled out my wand, casting the imperturbable charm. I didn't need anyone interrupting us today. No, I needed her. 

" _MuffIiato_ " I hissed. 

I quickly followed after her, the heels of my boots giving me away. I looked down the rows, expecting to find her with every turn but she was like a ghost. Suddenly, I felt hands snake around my waist, as she grabbed me from behind. Her hands snaked around feeling for my belt buckle. In one swift motion, she ripped the belt from my waist and disappeared.

"Armena?" I held back a smile, "are you playing games with me?"

I walked around the corner, trying to find her. 

"Maybe..." she breathed in my ear again.

I felt her move to try and get away but I was quicker. I spun around, pinning her against the shelf. I watched as her teeth grabbed her bottom lip, her chest rapidly rising and falling in a swift and easy motion. My hand reached out and ever so delicately, I brushed my thumb over her bottom lip. I tugged at it slightly, pulling it out of her teeth. 

"Don't bite your lip" a low growl escaped from the back of my throat. "You don't know want to know what that does to me."

I let go of her lip and watched as a wicked smile spread across her lips.

"What if I do?" she challenged.

In one motioned, I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist, pushing her harder against the old chained up books. My hand instantly went to the growing heat between her legs. I slowly hooked my fingers around her lace knickers, pulling them to the side as my fingers explored her slit. I watched as her eyes went wide and her teeth instantly pulled at her bottom lip.

"I told you..." I growled. 

My voice sounded almost primal, it had darkness behind it and desire. I hooked around her knickers move, moving them even further out of the way. My finger, without warning, pushed inside of her. I watched as her head rolled back against the old dusty books.

"Don't bite your lip..." 

"I'm not... _one_... to follow rules" she said through a short, wanting breaths.

I slipped another finger into her, my thumb circling her clit at a dangerous pace. I felt her grind against my hand and her legs wrap tighter around my waist. I pulled my fingers out of her, letting my growing length push against her. I grinded my waist against her opening, lightly fucking her through my clothes.

" _Draco_..." she breathed.

I took my two fingers and brought them to her mouth. I watched as she opened her lips, accepting my fingers covered in her wetness.

"Mmmm" I smiled at her willingness, "good girl."

I slowly set her down, reaching to unbutton my pants. Her hand stopped my movements. I watched her slowly lower down onto her knees. She looked up at me as she unbuttoned my pants, yanking them down around my ankles. She looked at my erection with hunger and need. Her hand reaches forward, running it along the fabric that is covering me. Her hand worked over my briefs, massaging me with just enough pressure that my head rolled back, releasing a moan. She peeled away my briefs quickly, allowing my erection to spring forward. 

" _Fuck_..." I growled. 

I was restless, waiting for her to make her next move. She looked up at me as she opened her plump lips, latching around the tip of my dick. 

_Oh fuck. This was a sight._

She takes more of me in her mouth as she moves up and down over my length. My hand moves into her hair, winding the long brown locks around my hand. I watch as her eyes water as my dick fully enters her mouth. I feel myself on edge, as she increases her speed.

"You are going to make me cum" I breathed.

"Then do it" she mutters, her voice vibrating over my length.

I yanked her head back, forcing her to look up at me. She looked absolutely maddening like this, kneeling before me like she was worshiping me. I wanted to keep this memory forever and savor it. She was so beautiful on her knees in front of me.

"Turn around" I hissed.

She obeyed, standing up. I flip her around with my hands, pressing on her lower back. She accepts willingly as she leans her elbows against the dark wooden shelf in front of her. I lift up her skirt, revealing her black lacy knickers. My mouth salivates at the thought of her. I slowly kneel down behind her, peeling down the fabric over her legs and revealing her wet slit. She steps out of them and I place them in my shirt pocket. 

_I wanted to keep them for later._

_Maybe make a game out of it since she was so keen on playing games._

I licked my lips as I stared at her. I ran my tongue hungrily over her soaked pussy. I slipped my tongue inside of her, indulging in the taste of her. My tongue moved back and forth, quickly increasing its speed. She let out a delicious moan, which only encouraged me to continue fucking her with my tongue. I could feel her legs vibrating as they quaked under the pleasure she was feeling. I wasn't going to stop, I wasn't going to stop until she was cumming all over my tongue. 

"Draco, I—" she lets out a delicious moan.

"Do it," I growl at her. 

I increased the speed of my tongue; my hands wrapping around her legs to hold her up as she shakes violently. One final flick to her clit and a wave of wetness rolls over my mouth, as she moans in delight. I smile into her, pleased with my work. She lets out short, panting breaths as she looks over her shoulder. I quickly stand up, rubbing my hand over my hardened length. I position myself between her legs, as I run it up and down her now dripping pussy.

"I want you to fucking take it."

I grabbed onto her hips, slowly pushing myself inside of her. We both moan out in unison as I feel her walls clench around me.

"God, Armena" I hissed, "I'm barely inside of you and you are already squeezing me so fucking tight."

I watch her look back at me with fire dancing in her emerald green eyes. 

"I want you" she moans, "all the way inside of me, Draco." 

I inch inside of her wetness a little more. She moans out of impatience and pushes back against me, forcing my entire length inside of her.

"Fuck" I breathed, rolling my head back.

I steadily thrust myself in and out of her tight pussy. My thumbs press harder into her back as I increase my speed. Primal moans escape out of her mouth as I fuck her. I watched her as she gripped onto the bookcase harder, her fingers blanching white. Her legs start to shake again and I reach around to find her clit. My thumb circles dangerously around her as her walls started to pulse around me. She was squeezing me harder and harder. I know we both can't last much longer. I reach up and wrap my hand around her hair, yanking her up, so that my mouth is at her ear.

"You are so fucking hot" I breathe.

She bites her lip, suppressing a smile, and throws her head back against my shoulder. I continue to rub quick circles around her swollen clit as she moans against me.

"Draco, I'm going to—"

"Hold on" I breathe.

I feel an increase in pleasure, as my dick starts to twitch inside of her. I can tell she's on edge, her walls continue to tighten around me. 

" _Come with me, Draco_ " she moans. 

Her words almost send me over the edge. She throws her head back in pleasure. I can feel her legs tremble and her walls tighten around my length.

" _Oh god, Draco..."_ she moans.

I feel her reach her orgasm, releasing all over me. My dick twitches, unable to handle the feeling any longer.

" _Fuck_..." I moan, pleasure ripping through me. 

I released myself inside of her, feeling her pulsate around me as she rides out the rest of her orgasm. I swear in that moment I saw white spots coating my clear vision. The breath in my lungs is short and quick, as I feel like the wind was knocked out of my lungs. We both stood there for a minute, while we come down from the high. 

I slowly pull away from her, leaving her empty. I yank up my briefs and pants, taking her knickers out of my shirt and slipping it into my pant pocket. I watched her as she still leaned against the bookcase, her chest rising and falling rapidly. I walk up behind her, my hands grab onto the edges of her skit and slowly pull it down over her. She turns around to face me, smoothing out her hair. Her cheeks were flushed with an irresistible rosy pink color, proof of our previous activities. 

"I told you that I was going to become addicted to you" I breathed.

My thumb grazes over her bottom lip, lightly pulling on it.

"If this is what addiction feels like, then I don't even want you to stop using me" her green eyes danced with delight, as she looked up at me.

She licks her lips, holding out her hand to me. I look down at her palm, watching as she wiggled her fingers impatiently. 

"What?" I bit my cheek, holding back a smirk. "Waiting for a treat?" 

"My knickers, Draco" she snapped, crossing one arm under her, while still holding the other hand out for me.

I shake my head and lean forward towards her so that my lips hover over hers.

"I think I will keep them for a bit..." I breathed, "I want you to feel me leak out of you while our friends are sitting only a few seats away in the Library."

I leaned back, watching her reaction. She opens her mouth to speak but quickly rethinks her rebuttal. 

"That's what I thought" I smirked. 

I walked away from her, my fingers lightly grazing the chained up books.

"So what are you doing in the library today anyways..." I paused, "shouldn't you be resting?"

She catches up to me and swats away at the air.

"Rest is for the weak" she giggles, "plus I needed to do something."

I watch as she carefully thinks about what she is going to say next to me. I raised my eyebrows at her, waiting for her to continue on with whatever it was that she was going to say. She turns to me and sighs, twisting the rings nervously around her fingers.

"Draco—" she stops, "what has your father told you about _The Dark Lord's_ early days? I mean here at Hogwarts? Has he told you anything?"

"He hasn't told me much, why?" I paused, looking at her.

_What are you getting at Armena?_

"And Theo's father? Have you met him?"

"Once or twice... yes I have" I tread carefully.

"And your father, Lucius, what do you know—"

I throw my hands up to cover my face, running them down aggressively.

"Please Armena! Can we not talk about my father after I just literally fucked you" I wave my hand to the area where we just were.

She bit her bottom lip, holding back a laugh. 

"Fine, fine— no more questions, I promise" she shakes her head, her brown hair falling around her face. 

"Armena" I sigh, "coming from someone who used to be involved in his dark matter, the more you wrap yourself up in it, the more entangled you become. My advice to you would be to just let whatever it is you want to find out go, okay?"

She runs over my warning in her head. I watch as she looks over at a bookshelf and grabs a book, quickly tucking it under her arm. She turns on her heels and walks out of the restricted section of the library, not bothering to answer me. 

"I knew she was going to be trouble" I muttered to myself, following her out of the section.


	23. WINDOWS

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I hovered my hand over the wooden door to Naomi's room. I was sure she knew that I was standing out here. I had been for nearly twenty minutes now. I took in a deep breath and brought my knuckles to the rough wooden door. I lightly tapped, waiting for her to respond. 

"Who is it?" her voice rang out.

"It's me!" I shouted through the wood.

"Oh come in, _come in!_ "

I opened the door, revealing Naomi who was lying on her stomach on her bed. I quickly shut the door behind me, walking over to her bed. I laid back against her headboard, letting out a long sigh. She rolled over on her back, her chocolate eyes staring deep into my own.

"Okay, what is it?" She pushed, "get it out." 

"Nothing, I'm just—" I paused, "oh, I don't even know."

I threw my hands up to the ceiling in frustration. I felt her eyes on me, studying me and trying to figure out what was going through my mind. 

I had a lot on my mind and I knew I should tell her about Draco, but our situation was so wrong. So bloody wrong that I didn't even know how to go about it. The fact of the matter was that Pansy was still with Draco and I was her roommate and by default her friend. Well Pansy and I had an odd relationship but I was gracious that her and Naomi had welcomed me into their close knit circle of friends. I didn't want to fuck it up by rubbing Pansy the wrong way.

"Well, if you are not going to share whatever is consuming your mind..." she leaned into her hand.

"It's very complicated and I don't even know what's going on. So to be completely honest even if I tried, I don't think you would understand" I sighed. "I don't think I understand to be completely honest." 

She let out a low hum as she knitted her brows together. 

"How are you and Oliver?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Do not get me started!" she huffed.

She moved her small frame so that she was lying next to me, with her back on the headboard. She folded her arms against her chest, letting out a low and breathy sigh. The sigh you would give when you were truly frustrated with something. It was the exact same feeling that I was experiencing right now. I guess I wasn't the only one with Slytherin boy problems. 

_I guess that's the problem with snakes._

"He's so hot and cold! I can't tell if he wants me or if we are just " _friends,"_ whatever that fucking means" she threw her hands up, in air quotes at the mention of friends.

"He's probably just waiting on you to make a move" I shrugged, "boys are like that, you know?"

"Well he doesn't need my _fucking_ permission to touch me!" she screams.

"You never know" I smirked. 

_Draco basically needed mine._

"I would give anything to have him bend me over a desk and have his way with me, but no it has to be all mixed signals and shit" she crossed her small arms over her chest.

I let out a laugh and shake my head. I couldn't help but smile at the memories from earlier when Draco had me pressed up against the bookcase in the Restricted Section.His touch was still raw on my skin, like he was still holding onto me. I felt a burn rise in my core at the thought of him inside of me.

_Fuck._

"What about you?" Naomi's voice shakes me out of my thoughts.

"What about me?" I shrug.

"Oh come on, you and Nott looked like you were getting on the other night—" she stops, "well before Mr. Anger issues showed up and had to spoil everything."

"Draco?" I laughed, knowing very well she was talking about the blonde headed boy.

"Yes Draco" she turned to me, "who else do you know that has anger issues?" 

"Oh trust me, I know he does" I sighed, picking at my nails. 

"But you and Theo?" she asked, raising a perfectly arched brow. "Do tell, please." 

"There is nothing going on between Theo Nott and I! It's not going to happen" I bit my lip, "let's just say he's not my type. I mean he's handsome and well mannered but..."

I wanted a certain pale haired, grey eyes that could suck your soul in and spit it back out, silver ring wearing, anger issues, hot and cold boy. 

"Well who is?" she inquires.

_I wanted Draco Malfoy._

"I don't know" I shrugged my shoulders.

There was a bit of silence between us, I picked at my nails some more, trying to think of something else to ask her. I didn't want to be in the room alone with my thoughts and feelings. It was just too much right now. 

"Have you seen Pansy?" I asked. 

_Well, that wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk about either._

"I think there is trouble in paradise with Pansy and Draco" she sighed. "I honestly don't understand her. I mean it's clear as the sky above that he is not into her, but she doesn't see it."

"Love is blind" I shrugged.

She burst out in a fit of laughter. I turn slowly to face her, raising my chin slightly as I narrowed my eyes. She was gasping for air, clutching her stomach as if I had just said the funniest joke in the entire world. She waves her hand at me, slapping my leg. I furrow my brow in confusion. 

"Those two _do not_ know what love is, Armena" she continues to laugh. "It is so clear that he is just using her to fuck."

"Are they still fucking?" I try to sound casual. "Do you know?"

_Do I want to even know?_

"I don't know honestly" she pauses, "I heard him the other night and I assume he was with her."

I could feel heat rise to my cheeks as I think about the other night with him. _Were we really that loud?_

"Anyways, we all know Blaise has eyes for her" she says casually.

"What?" I feel my jaw go slack as stare at my blonde haired friend.

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked. 

"Right I forget you just got here. Well, Blaise has always been into Pansy but because him and Draco are so competitive, Draco got to her first and has been using her ever since. You get the picture."

"Interesting..." I furrow my brow, looking over at the other beds in Naomi's dormitory. 

_Was he using me too then?_ He was jealous of Theo and I, so it would make sense that he just wanted to get to me before Theo did. 

"Honestly, they are such a better fit than her and Draco," she moves off of her bed. "I don't understand why Draco keeps her around."

"I don't either" I muttered to myself.

Was he still with Pansy? Why would he be messing around with me, knowing my relationship with Pansy? A wave of nausea rolled over me as I thought about what I was doing to Pansy, my bloody fucking roommate.

_I think I am going to be sick._

"Are you coming?" Naomi asked, studying me from the door.

"What?" I jerk my head up. 

"To the hall for dinner?" she asked again, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, sorry" I mutter, "distracted." 

I moved off of her bed, following her to the common room. I was so lost in my own head that I didn't notice anyone around me. My eyes flickered over the floor as I ran through all the information that Naomi just told me. 

_I felt sick, so fucking sick._

"Pansy!" Naomi squealed at the sight of her friend.

My head shot up to see Draco and Pansy close together on the couch, his arm around the back of the sofa. His grey eyes met mine as I felt my blood start to boil with rage. I clenched my fists together, pressing my nails into my palms.

_Fuck._

Without even thinking about it, I turned on my heels and walked out of the Slytherin common room.

"What's her problem" Pansy snickered.

"No idea" Draco muttered. 

*******

I stared out of the frosted glass pane onto the dark green grounds below. I cracked open the old window slightly, watching rust crumble off of the black handle. A gust of wind blew through the opened window, sending a shiver down my spine. My arms wrapped around my knees as I watched students pass in the courtyard below. I found this window seat a few weeks ago on my way to Charms and I figured it would be out of the way enough that no one would think to come looking for me here.

_I just needed a chance to think._

Everything that had happened in the last seventy two hours was absolutely mind shattering. First, we had Draco who was a playboy with daddy issues to begin with. I mean what was I thinking, I knew that the moment I met him in charms that first day. 

_Naomi leaned over and whispered to me, "and the blonde that's Draco Malfoy."_

_"That's Draco?"_

I couldn't help but let my mind drift to our toe curling moment in the baths Friday night. Not to mention, he fought Theo for me because he touched me. It scared me but excited me at the same time. I could see why my father created a gage of followers, it was thrilling to have someone that would go to dark lengths just to protect you. He was so addicting to me and I was addicting to him. He was my own personal brand of a muggle drug. 

_"The thing is, you are like a drug to me Armena" his breath whispered in my ear. "I have just one taste but the thought of having more consumes me. I barely tasted you but I want more."  
_

_"Are you saying you are addicted to me Draco?"_

_"You could say that."_

Then we had our conversation. I have never in my life let anyone in like that. I told him things that I keep buried deep inside of my brain. 

_"So yeah, maybe evil is literally my last name, but apparently I didn't make the cut."_

_"Is that really a bad thing? You know that you didn't become a death eater?" His voice rings in my head._

Would he judge me based on what I said? I knew he wouldn't because he told me, but I felt like we were a train that was about to derail. Second, we had the bloody Quidditch game, where I fell nearly a hundred feet out of the sky, with none other than Harry _bloody fucking_ Potter. Then I have the voices, the fucking voices which is the last thing that I needed to consume me right now. 

It all feels like a bad omen out of a Shakespeare novel.

_"Hearing things..." he pondered._

_"Yes... voices, I guess you can say."_

_"You wanted to know if I have been hearing them too or if you are just mad?"_

_"This morning, after we both_ — _fell, I had a very real dream that does not make any sense to me and I was hoping you could give me answers."_

_"You are not mad Armena... I heard it too."_

Not to mention that I had a dream about him, Lestrange and Nott. Why out of all people did I see them? I didn't know much about my fathers history at Hogwarts and I figure that was what was confusing me about the images I saw. Then they saw me, he was talking to me like he could see me and hear me. He did hear me, didn't he? 

_I felt the chills run down my spine at the thought._

Who were those boys in the dream? I knew Tom Riddle had loyal followers here at Hogwarts, but I had no idea the loyalties ran as deep as Theo Nott's family. I am playing with fire and I knew it.

"I am so bloody stupid" I muttered to myself.

My gaze landed on the black leather bound book sitting at my feet.

"And I'm stealing books!" I spit, "might as well _lock me up_ in Azkaban!"

I ran my hands aggressively over my face, letting out a muffled scream. 

"Armena?" a voice echoed.

I dropped my hands from my face, looking up to see Theo standing in front of me. He was dressed in a black jumper with grey pants. He wasn't wearing a belt and his pants hung low on his him. I felt myself arch a brow slightly at his appearance. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I definitely was attracted to Theo— _in a way._

"Why should they lock you up in Azkaban?" he bit back a laugh.

"Oh— you _really_ don't want to know" I shook my head. 

"Try me" he smirked down at me. 

I watched him carefully, as he moved to sit on the other side of the window seat. He pushed his dirty blonde hair back and smiled, his dimples poking through his cheeks. 

"Well, I stole a book" I bit my lip.

I mean it wasn't the worst thing that I could do. I could think of a thousand other different things that would get me in way worse trouble. 

"And?" he motioned for me to continue.

"And it was from the Restricted Section" I whispered, I looked around. "Not to mention that I am just playing with fire in so many ways that I lost count."

"They are not going to lock you up in Azkaban for stealing books, Armena— that's just _ridiculous_."

"I know that..." I rolled my eyes, "I am just being overly dramatic."

Theo's blue eyes held mine for a minute. I could tell he was trying to figure out what was going on. He softened his facial features, I could still see the outline of the bruises under his eye from where Draco pushed him square in the nose. It was slightly crooked, but seemed to still fit his features well. 

"Your eye looks better," I smirked, trying to change the subject.

He reached up his hand to touch his right eye, noting the fading purple bruise. I noticed that his knuckles were starting to form scabs over the cuts as well. 

"Thanks" he laughed.

"Look, I am sorry about—"

"Armena, please stop, you are not the one who needs to apologize. Draco has major bloody issues, that go way further than just him and I—" he shook his head, letting his hair fall. "Look don't feel bad, please that makes me feel worse." 

"I just feel responsible..." I sigh.

"Please don't feel anything about what happened in the pub Thursday."

His hand reached forward to cup my knee. I looked down at his hand, expecting to feel a thousand sparks rush through me but nothing came to fruition. His touch didn't do anything like I knew Draco's would have. I felt a wave of disappointment wash over me, forming a frown on my face. When he noticed my discomfort, he let his hand fall off my leg. His gaze went to the black leather book at my feet.

"Is this the book?" he raised his brows at me.

I nodded my head, resting my chin back on my knees. I watched as he flipped the black leather bound book in his hands. Suddenly, a smile washed over his face, as he read the title. 

"Scared Twenty-Eight: _Pureblood Wizarding Families._ You know my great, great grandfather wrote this" he bit his lip, glancing up at me. "What are you up to, Armena?"

I watched him as he flipped through the pages.

"You know for how much this book is worshipped in my family, I have never actually read this. It's a shame really, I mean we are all in here. Parkinson's, Rosier's, Allard's, Malfoy's, Weasley's, Nott's, Greengrass" he chuckled and added, "You are in here too, I mean your family the Lestrange's. Look here are the Malfoy's! See, you have Septiums Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and oh look how chubby Draco was as a baby."

I bit my lip, holding back a laugh. I peered over my knees to take a peek at a chubby baby portrait of Draco. Theo flipped through a few more pages.

" _The Allard's..._ " he looked down at the winding family tree. "Oliver's older sister, _Margot_ , married Felix Rosier. They are apart of a wealthy French wizarding family that goes back for ages. You would never guess it though considering how humble Ollie is about everything."

He flipped a few more pages until he landed on his family.

"Here I am!" he grinned up at me. "My grandfather Draven Nott was a real prick, fucking hated spending the holidays over at his place." 

I knew it was wrong for me to pry into Theo's family life, but I couldn't help but wonder how much he knew about his family's ties. After all, this was a book on dark pureblood families in the wizarding world written by none other than his great, great grandfather.

"Theo..." I tried turning up my charm.

"Hmmmm" he said, still looking down at the yellow pages.

"How much do you know about your family's history?"

"Oh just some small stuff here or there. Mainly what is in this book is everything I know, other than the things my parents have told me over the years" his eyes still on the page, "why?"

"No reason—" I paused, flickering my eyes to him, "I was just trying to find out more of my fa— Tom Riddle's time here at Hogwarts."

I bit my lip, as I watched him continue to move through the book.

"I think my grandfather was a few years older than him when he was here" he closed the book and looked up at me.

"Oh?" I tried to act shocked. 

"I don't know a lot to be honest, my family pretty much kept me out of it when my father was outed for being a Death Eater. I was shocked to find out Malfoy was one, if we are being honest. I am sure you knew about that one, I mean why wouldn't you? You know he was pretty young when he got his dark mark, sixteen I believe."

"Yeah, I figured he was" I chewed on my lip.

"I can see if I can get some of his old journals for you if you want?"

_Bingo._

"Theo, you don't have to do that" I looked at him through my lashes.

"Nonsense..." he waved me off, "if you want to know more, then why not. I don't see the harm in it."

 _'Oh but I do...'_ I thought to myself.

He got up quickly from of his spot on the bench of the window seat and reached out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it, allowing him to lift me off the stone. I stood there, our bodies close to each other. The top of my head reached the middle of his chest. He was a lot taller than I remember, I felt like he could easily overpower me if he wanted to. I felt his hand reach up to my chin and lift it up to meet his blue eyes.

"Well take your time," I sighed. "With the books, I mean." 

"Anything for you, Armena," he breathed. "A _nything at all."_

As I stood there, looking into his bright ocean eyes, I was curious just how far he would go and how deep his loyalties ran. I felt the corners of my lips pull up as I thought about just how much I could get out of this naïve boy in front of me. How far would he go for me if I asked him? 

_Only time would tell._


	24. GOOD GIRL

_**Armena Riddle-Lestrange** _

_Wednesday_

"And that will conclude today's lesson!" Professor Filtwick shouted from his stack of books in the front of the classroom.

I quickly jotted down the rest of the notes, before standing up to pack my things. Naomi let out an exasperated groan beside me, I turned to look at the petite blonde witch beside of me. 

"That was utterly miserable!" Naomi whined beside me.

I rolled my eyes, as I shoved my stacks of leather bound books under my arms. I knew that I would have to run back by my room, before Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon, to drop these off. There was no way that I would be able to lug them around all day without my arm popping clean out of my socket. I felt something brush up against my arm. 

_Electricity._

Shivers ran down my spine. I knew it was him before he even had a chance to speak from behind me. I let out a sigh before I chose to speak to him. 

"Interesting class..." he breathed.

His warm breath sending more pleasant shivers which coincidently landing in between my thighs. I shook my head, refusing to give into his charm and allure. 

"Yes" I hissed back, turning on my heels. 

I followed Blaise, Oliver and Naomi out of the classroom. Draco jogged up beside me, stepping in front of me, blocking me from moving forward.

"Draco?" I sighed.

"Armena" he grinned.

"Why are you so smug today" I snapped.

"Well, I think it might have to do with the fact that I can't stop thinking about what we did this weekend."

My green eyes met his grey and I instantly bit my lip. I felt the familiar burning sensation build up in my core.

_No, no and nope! Not today!_

I shook my head trying to get all visuals, of Draco fucking me against the bookcase in the library, out of my head.

"I think you have been avoiding me?" he smiles, smugly.

"How's _Pansy?_ " I hissed, the venom rolling right off my tongue.

"Oh, is that why you are being smart with me?" He let out a low throaty chuckle, "are you jealous Armena?"

I curved my body, peering around him at our friends who were already turning the corner of the long hall. He followed my gaze and shook his head, a deep chuckle escaping his perfect lips. 

"They won't even notice that we are gone" he flashed his white teeth at me.

I snapped my body back to him. He looked so fucking perfect, why did he have to look so good. I raised my eyebrows at him and hugged my books even closer to my chest.

"Draco, I am going to be late for class if you don't move."

"Care of Magical Creatures?" he moved closer, "we have two hours until class and you know how much damage we can do in two hours..."

He was dangerously close to me now. I took a deep breath inhaling his scent, which was causing my hormones to run in overdrive. If students weren't busy rushing past us, I would have rip off his clothes and let him fuck me against the stone wall. I knew I wasn't going to win against him and to be honest, I wanted him to beat me.

"Fine" I hissed, "I need to go to my room anyways."

I swerved around his body and made my way down the hall to the Slytherin common room. I heard him clap his hands together in triumph. The sound of his shoes echoing on the stone as he caught up with my quick strides.

"Oh Armena, did you just give into me?"

I shot him daggers, narrowing my eyes at his face. 

"It's okay, I know you _can't_ resist me" he teased. "I mean—"

"Draco!" I snapped, cutting him off. "If I am not mistaken you are the one who made advances on me... all three times."

"Three times is it? I could have sworn it was much, much more" he ran his tongue over his cheek.

"Well, if you count that time you basically dry humped me in the forest— _then its four_ " I bit my lip, smirking slightly. 

We reached the common room door, but before I could say the password I felt Draco stand behind me. His breath was hot on my skin, as his hands wound their way around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"... And you still owe me for that one" I breathed, turning my head slightly.

"Do I now?" his lips met my skin.

I quickly looked around, scared that someone might see. Not that it would matter but, the less people who knew about us, the better. 

"Well, we have two hours Armena" he breathed, "that's enough time to make up for it and then some... but only if you are a _good girl_."

He moved his mouth to my other ear and bit at my ear. Shivers ran down my spine and setted between my legs.

"Can you be a good girl for me?" he whispered.

 _Oh._ I nodded my head rapidly, like an obedient child.

"Good," he said, smirking. 

I watched him move in front of me, opening the door. I followed him into the common room watching as a bunch of first years filled the space. None of our friends were there, which allowed for a wave of relief to wash over me. Draco noticed my hesitation and shook his head.

"Pansy is in a bloody Frog Choir practice and Blaise, Naomi and Oliver have Muggle Studies" he shook his head.

"Oh" I blinked, "Frog Choir?"

"Don't ask, she tried to get all of us to join but can you see me in the frog choir?"

"That would be quite a sight," I giggled.

I quickly walked down the girls dormitories hall to my room. I could feel Draco behind me when I reached my door. I pushed open on the large wooden structure and stepped inside. I set my books down on my desk and let out a sigh. I reached for my wand in my pocket and cast a locking spell on the door.

" _Colloportus._ "

I glanced over to Draco who was lounging comfortably on my bed.

"You know, I have never been in here before" he chuckled.

"I find that hard to believe..." I shook my head.

"No really, it was always my room, never hers" he folded his arms over his chest.

_I felt sick._

"Draco as much as I would _love_ to hear about you fucking Pansy..." I made a gagging face at him.

I moved to the end of my bed, grabbing a throw pillow and clutching it close to my chest.

"I think you are jealous of Pansy," he shook his head.

"I am not fucking jealous of Pansy! You can go fuck anyone you want. Really, see if I care" I snapped, throwing the pillow at his head.

"Hey!" he shouts, grabbing it with his hands.

"I'm being serious Draco" I tried my best to keep a stern face.

He grabbed me by my waist, yanking me towards him. In one motion he had me pinned under him. He used his legs to spread apart mine, releasing a cool breeze up my skirt. His large hands grabbed a hold of my wrist, pinning them above my head.

"I would say that you can fuck whoever you want..." his breathed, " _but I don't share_."

I gulped and watched him move above me. He took both my wrists in one hand and moved his other to the top of my white blouse. He carefully buttoned my top two buttons, revealing a black lacy bra underneath. He licked his lips hungrily, as he took in my appearance. He carefully moved to unbutton the rest of the buttons, pulling my shirt out of my skirt. I bucked my hips up against him to try and get some friction. I could feel myself turn into a puddle through my cotton panties. His hand trailed down to the tops of my thighs. He moved dangerously slow up to the edge of my panties. I felt cold air rush in as he moved them to the side. I bit my lip trying to suppress a moan.

"What did I tell you about biting your lip?" he hissed.

He quickly retracted his fingers from my center and moved that hand around my neck.

"No Draco please" I whined.

I felt empty without his warmth on me. I pushed my hips up, feeling my clit brush against the impressive bulge in his pants.

Oh I wanted him _so bad_.

"Are you begging?" he hissed.

I bit my lip again. His eyes followed my teeth and I saw flames dance behind them.

"If you do it one more time I am going to bend you over my knee? Do you understand?" he breathed against my ear.

I nodded my head rapidly.

"Say yes Armena, use your words."

"Yes" I whispered.

His lips trailed over my neck down to my collarbone. He slowly peeled back my bra, releasing my breast. He licked and nipped at my nipple. I felt a deep moan rising out of my throat. How does he make me feel so good? 

I felt my lip curl up under my teeth. I wanted to be a good girl and do what he said, but again, I don't like to follow the rules.

"Are you biting your lip?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Maybe" I teased.

He moved so quickly, that I didn't even have time to understand what was happening. He grabbed me by my waist, flipping me over on my stomach across his knee. He planted both of his feet on the floor, scooting to the edge of the bed. He slowly lifted up my skirt. I could feel the cold air on my arse cheeks. He hand moved in circles rubbing my cheeks and his fingers lightly grazed my center.

" _Oh_ " I breathed.

"I told you not to bite your lip. The you went ahead and disobeyed me."

His other hand curls around my waist, holding me still, while his other one continues to rub circles. Without warning, his hand makes hard contact with my arse.

_SMACK_

"You know what that does to me when you disobey me." 

_'Oh'_

I moan loudly at the feeling of pain and pleasure. I feel his hand remove itself and smack down hard again.

_SMACK_

My mouth drops open, as I rock against his lap. I could feel the area start to burn where his hand just spanked me. The pain sends shock waves to my core, as my ache in my belly grows.

_SMACK_

His hand lands hard just above the junction of my thighs. I could feel the pressure build between my thighs. He lets out a groan as his hand retreats from my skin.

_SMACK_

"Ahhh" a sweet cry escapes my lips.

Suddenly his hand was back to rubbing the area, in soothing motions. I glance back at him, over my shoulder. He grins at me then shakes his head.

"You look so beautiful like this, bent over my knee. I think I am going to enjoy this a little longer" he murmurs appreciatively.

I feel him move my panties to one side. He slowly slides two fingers into me, creating dangerous circles. I feel him on all sides of me, as he stretches me out. His fingers move in circles, round and round. I can't help but let a loud moan escape from my lips. He keeps his fingers inside of me while his other hand moves out from under my waist. He moves in and out of me at a delicious pace. I feel myself suddenly and unexpectedly on the edge of an orgasm. His fingers curve up into me and I cry out in pleasure. I convulse around his fingers again and again, I swear that I see stars behind my eyes. He leaves his fingers inside of me, allowing me to come down from my high.

"I love how eager you are for me" his hand twists around my hair, yanking my head back so his mouth is in my ear. "You like being spanked don't you?"

I nodded my head obediently.

 _'Oh god yes...'_ my subconscious moaned.

"You are so wet for me, _so good,_ " he breathed into my hair.

He retracts his fingers from me and moves me so that he is positioned between my legs. I watch him as he slowly sucks on his fingers. He pulls them out slowly from his mouth and brings them to my lips. I take his fingers in my mouth willingly and suck on them, tasting the mixture of him and I.

"You taste so good, I don't think I will ever get enough," he breathes.

_Oh fuck._

He slowly unbuttons his pants, letting them fall to the floor. I watch as his impressive length springs out freely. He rubs his hand slowly over his length.

"That's right" he murmurs, "fuck."

He looked so animal-like, with the blacks of his eyes fully blown and a lascivious smile painted across his face. He aligns his tip with my center and slowly eases into me, filling me up. He slowly eases back out and grabs onto my hips, slamming himself back in, again and again. The feeling is mind blowing and I don't think I will ever get over it. I feel my orgasm build deep quickly in my core again at every thrust.

"Draco— " I moan.

"I'm close... you feel—" he growls.

Suddenly, I feel myself clenching around him. My back arches off of my bed as my hands grip the sheets beside me. I ride out the pleasure, stars forming again behind my eyes. I feel him start to twitch inside of me and I knew he was close to the end. 

"Fuck!" Draco grunts. 

He pulls out of me and spills himself onto my opening. His body collapses beside me, letting out a long breath. 

"That was..." I breathe, turning to look at the boy beside me.

"Fucking amazing" his grey eyes meet mine.

He leans over and plants a kiss on my neck, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. I hear the bed move beside me as Draco gets up. I lean up on my elbows and look at him. He jumps into his pants, his erection still hard. He goes over to my hamper and tosses me a dirty blouse.

"Hey!" I shout, the shirt landing on my face.

"What?" he smirks, "the shirt is dirty."

I wipe myself off and pull my skirt down. I knew I looked like an absolute mess. I reach over and put my wrinkled blouse back on. Draco sits on Pansy's bed and watches me while I run around my room.

"See I told you we have plenty of time" he shakes his head at me.

I grab my books off of my desk and move to open the door. I turn around say something cruel back to him but something stops me. Draco was staring at the floor, running his thumb over his bottom lip over and over again. He looked so beautiful in the moment with his hair slightly messed up. I wanted to run over to him and straddle his waist and plant a thousand kisses on his body.

 _'Who have you become?'_ my subconscious shakes her head.

"Draco" I whisper.

His head shoots up and he turns to look at me. He notices my books and stands up, moving towards the door. I slowly open it and move into the empty hall. He steps out and hovers over me, I can feel him pull me in.

"I need to grab my book, I will see you in the hall for lunch later," he says in a low voice.

His lips hover over mine and I swear he is going to kiss me, but he turns and walks away down the hall.

********

_The Great Hall ~ Lunch_

I shift on the bench uncomfortably as Pansy and Naomi talk over me. I can still feel the burn that Draco's hands left on my arse.

"Are you okay?" Naomi bumps me with her shoulder.

I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I shake my head. 

"Yeah I'm fine, I just forgot to put on stockings today and it's uncomfortable without them" I lie.

"Why didn't you put some on when you went back to your room?" Naomi asks, shoving food in her mouth.

_Fuck._

"I got— um, distracted" I mutter.

_Lies. Lies. Lies._

Naomi studied me for a second, not believing a word I was saying. She quickly scanned over my body taking in my appearance. I shifted nervously under her careful eye, praying that there wasn't a hair or button out of place. 

"I think Blaise wants to fuck me" Pansy blurts out.

Naomi and I both jerk our heads in her direction. I feel my mouth drop open as I stare at her from across the massive wooden table. 

"What?" she shrugs, "Naomi can talk about it, so why can't I?"

"So you and Draco" Naomi circles her fork at Pansy, "that's... done?"

"It's done until he starts treating me better again, plus I think he's fucking some Ravenclaw again" she leans her elbows on the table.

I shove away my plate, feeling bile rise in my throat.

"Is it that blonde he was with last year? You know before shit hit the fan" Naomi questions.

"I think so, I mean she always makes eyes at him and it's revolting" Pansy snaps.

"You know what I heard" Naomi leans forward, "Shamus to Leo who told Patrick who told Dean who told Luna who told Theo who told me that Shamus saw Draco with someone in the restricted section."

_I think I'm going to be sick._

"Wait, like fucking someone?" Pansy leans closer.

Naomi nods her head slowly and bites her lip, suppressing a giggle.

"What a naughty boy! Like honestly, I feel like I can't even be mad at him. Props to Draco, he never fucked me in the restricted section," Pansy clapped her hands. 

_Yep, I am going to be sick._

I slam my hand down on the table, the forks and knives clatter from the force. My two friends jump at the sudden noise.

"Can we please stop talking about Malfoy," I hissed through my clenched teeth, "he's fucking disgusting and we all know that. Let's move on, shall we?"

Pansy rolls her eyes at me and turns to Naomi.

"All I am saying is that now I don't care if I fuck Blaise" she lets out a laugh, "hell, I will even do it in the common room. Who doesn't love a good show..."

"What show are we talking about ladies?"

All of our heads jerk up to see Blaise, Draco and Oliver walking up to the table. The three of us all blush under the sudden presence of the Slytherin boys. 

"Speak of the cheeky little devils" Naomi wiggles her eyebrows.

"We were just talking about you lot" Pansy smirks, winking at me.

I drop my head down so that I am staring at the pile of peas on my plate. The mixture of anger and lust, ruining through my veins, was too great right now to say anything reasonable. I feel someone slide in beside me, I don't even have to look up to know it is him. Electric shocks though my left side. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Draco makes himself a plate of food.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" Blaise jokes, bumping the table as he sits down.

"Oh you know, the usual" Naomi twirls a strand of blond hair around her finger.

"Care to share?" Oliver leans his elbows on the table.

"That is for us _girls_ to know and you to find out..." Pansy wiggles her fork at Oliver.

"Oh you are such a tease, Pans" Oliver shakes his head. 

A swarm full of owls fly into the great hall.

"Mails here" Blaise says, rubbing his hands together.

Letters, packages and other small items come dropping out of the sky. I watch as everyone around me gets a letter. I sit there awkwardly watching my friends rip open their notes from families. Draco jumps up to grab a letter that falls above him. I watch as he flips over the letter and looks at the black ornate wax emblem. He rips open the letter and pulls out the parchment paper. I watch him scan the page and flip it over to read the back. He tosses it down in disgust and turns to me.

"What" I whisper.

I look around at the table, but no one is paying any attention to us or our strange interaction.

"My mum has invited you over for dinner" his spits, tossing me the letter.

I grab the expensive paper and begin reading the cursive handwriting.

_Draco dearest,_

_Your father has been informed that The Dark Lord's daughter is attending Hogwarts this year. He also was made aware that she is placed into Slytherin. Your father is just thrilled that his legacy can carry on. We do hope that you will guide her and lead her on the path that The Dark Lord led you. I also spoke to Mr. Nott, young Theodore's father, and we think that it would be so lovely to have everyone over for a dinner party in the next coming weeks. Please ask if she would like to attend and do invite the rest of your pureblood friends._

_Hope your academics are treating you well._

_Mum_

"Oh" I breathed, feeling all of the air push out of my lungs.

I turned to look at Draco who was clenching the table. His knuckles were white with the force of his grasp. His breathing was heavy, as he sat there staring into space.

"Draco" I hissed, bumping him with my leg.

He turned to look at me slowly. I could see hate in his eyes as he looked at me with disgust. I barely had time to blink before he snatched up the letter and stormed off.

"Oy— What's his problem?" Blaise nodded in his direction.

"Mummy dearest" I muttered. 


	25. MOMMY ISSUES

_**Armena Riddle-Lestrange** _

_The Forbidden Forest_

Draco didn't come to class that day and honestly, I really did not blame him. I found myself repeating those words over and over in my head, the letter was branded into my vision. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, treated me like I was some sort of prize you won at a carnival, not a human being. 

"Now today class we are going to learn about Thestrals," Hagrid spoke loudly, silencing the class.

I knew I wasn't just a human being, I was created by two of the most notorious dark wizards. My mom was a psychopath and half of the Lestrange family has, and still is, locked up in Azkaban. I looked down at my hands, staring at the blue vessels under my skin. I knew that I had dark blood coursing through the very veins in my hands. 

"Now, can someone explain to me what Thestrals are?" Hagaid looked around the class.

"Thestrals are known as omens of misfortune because they can only be seen by those who have witnessed death" Hermonine spoke beside me on the stone wall.

"Right you are Hermonine" Hagrid acknowledged the smart witch's answer. "Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because of the whole death thing. People think that they were bad omens but they are jus' miss understood creatures."

I watch as the class shifts uncomfortably over the mention of death.

"Now this might be a lot for some but who here can see them, don't be shy."

I watched as Hermione, Ron, Harry, the Longbottom boy and a small blonde girl raised their hands slowly. I looked around as I noticed that Theo raises his hand also. My mind instantly raced to Draco. I bit my lip, wondering if Draco would raise his hand too if he was here.

"And er, what do you see" Hagrid continues, "Mr Nott?"

"I find them to be distasteful looking" Theo spits.

I followed Theo's gaze to the center of the clearing where nothing stood. It was completely empty. I really did wonder what he saw there.

"Armena?" Hermione bumped my leg.

I turned my head to look at the girl beside me.

"I wanted to just... " she sighs, letting a deep breath go. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry?" I bite my cheek, trying to hold back laughter, "but what are you apologizing for?

"I was quick to judge you and Harry told me what you did for him during the Quidditch game, so thank you" she says. "I do mean it, thank you." 

Potter turned to me and gave me a soft smile. I nodded my head once in a swift motion, turning my attention back to Hermione.

"Well, thank you" I sighed.

We sat there in awkward silence while Hagrid continued teaching.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do they look like?" I whispered to her.

"They are dark creatures. I would say that it's similar to a horse. They are quite sinister though to look at because they are very bony and their eyes..." she drifts off staring at the nothingness in front of her.

"What about their eyes?" I press.

"They are white, glazed over like the eyes of someone who has died."

" _Oh..._ "

I look forward to the clearing, expecting to see this bird of death but instead I saw nothing.

*******

"That was a fucking eerie class..." Pansy says over her shoulder.

We make our way up the stone path back to the castle. I glance over my shoulder at Theo, who trails behind the rest of the group. I stop myself in order to let him catch up with me.

"Hi" I say, looking up at him.

"That was a miserable class" he mumbles.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I bite my lip.

"Not really..." he stares at the ground in front of us.

I stay by his side as we make our way into the castle. The rest of the group jokes around in front of us, laughing hysterically. I hear Theo let out a long and exhausted sigh when we walk through the common room doors. He walks over to the fireplace and stares at the dancing green flames.

"Here goes nothing" I mutter to myself.

I walk over to the brown leather club chair and drop my things to the floor, taking a seat. I curl my knees up to my chest, as I watch Theo pace in front of me.

"You don't have to babysit me you know?" he snaps.

"I know..." I paused, "I like it in here, plus I think Pansy is about to jump Blaise's bones in our room."

Theo turns to me, letting a playful smirk form on his face. He shakes his head and sinks down into the matching club chair beside me. After a few minutes of silence he lets out another long breath.

"I saw my mother die when I was younger" he starts, "It was absolutely awful and today brought it all back, seeing the Thestrals. There were just so many of them."

He leans forward on his knees, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I can only imagine" I whisper, clutching my knees closer to my chest.

"Yeah it fucking sucks" he spits.

He turns to look at me. I can see behind his bright blue eyes there is so much hurt and pain.

"Theo, I—" I open my mouth to speak.

"Armena..." Draco's voice booms from the doorway.

Theo and I both turn to look at Draco, who is raging with anger. His fist is clenched tightly to his side and his mouth is in a straight line. 

"I should go..." Theo whispers to me. 

I watch as Theo gets up from his chair and moves past Draco, bumping his shoulder in the process. Draco takes Theo's seat next to me. His eyes bore holes in the side of my face.

"How was class?" he spit.

"Fine" I mutter.

I continue to stare at the dancing green flames in front of me, refusing to meet his intense gaze.

"Do you want to give me your notes?"

"Not really," I snap. "We learned about Thestrals and death, it was fun." 

Sarcasm rings loudly through my voice. I wasn't in the mood to talk with Draco right now, the letter still was haunting my thoughts. 

"You are in a shit mood" he scoffs. 

"No you are just annoying me" I turn to look at him.

A group of younger students walk into the common room, laughing about something that happened today. Draco and I just stare at each other, our eyes never leaving each other. I feel all of the hatred and anger I just felt suddenly disappear the longer we look at each other. I watch as Draco takes in a deep breath, he nods his head towards the direction of his room.

"Please" he whispers to me.

I roll my eyes and stand up, grabbing my books beside me. He quickly follows me out of the room and down the hall to his dormitory. I push open the door without even asking and throw my books on the ground. I hop onto his bed and lay down, resting my back against the wooden frame.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you" he let out a low laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

I wiggle on the bed, settling in more. His bed was really comfortable, nothing like the rock hard mattress I had in my room. 

"I could fall asleep," I say, closing my eyes.

"I don't normally let girls sleep in my bed."

I feel him sit down on the edge next to me. 

"Oh?" I open my eyes to look at him. I give him a smirk and rub my hand over his dark green velvet quilt. "You mean to tell me that no girl has ever, and I do mean ever slept here. How intriguing and am I just _some girl_?"

"No..." he rubs his face with his hand, "unfortunately you are not just _some girl_."

I feel the heat rise to my face, as my heart skips a beat. He holds my gaze before he looks away, the tips of his ears going slightly pink as he flushes. 

_Fuck._

We sit in absolute silence for minutes. The sound of just our breaths filled the room. It was soothing really, it almost put me into a deep slumber but Draco's voice brings me out of my serene state. 

"I'm sorry, Armena" he sighs.

My eyes fly open, looking at his face. I readjust myself, so that I am sitting up fully in bed. Why on earth was he saying he was sorry? 

"Why? Fuck— can everyone just stop apologizing to me today? It's really sickening."

"Who else apologized to you?" Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Hermione, for one. Now, Pansy also now thinks that we are best friends. Then, Theo was in a mood after class also and then you with your bloody _mummy issues_."

"I don't have bloody mummy issues. Daddy issues, yes" he bit his cheek, "but my mum and I—"

"Sorry" I mutter.

"Armena, please don't apologize to me. I should be the one telling you how sorry I am. That letter, that bloody letter—"

He paused, running his hands aggressively thought his pale hair. I sit up in bed, crossing my legs over each other. Draco lays his body back on the bed, his grey eyes stare up at the ceiling.

"That letter was fucking ridiculous. I cannot believe she had the guts to write that. My father probably held his wand to her throat while she wrote it."

I shuddered at the image that invaded my mind. Picturing a regal woman sitting there, while Lucius Malfoy threatened her very life. His wand digging into her flesh as the tears streamed down her face. 

"Draco, you can just ignore the letter" I sigh, "and anyways, I don't want to go. You know this deep down. I'm not their property or toy for them to play with." 

Draco turns to look at me, his dark grey eyes wide. I watched as a soft and delicate emotion washed over his features. 

"You are more than that you are a human to me and a _good_ human at that."

He sat up, kneeling before me. I curled my knees up to my chest, my eyes never leaving his. 

"Are you going soft on me, Malfoy?" I teased. 

"I'm not going bloody soft, Armena" he snaps. 

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at the boy in front of me. He let out a sigh before continuing on with his sentiments. 

"Armena, you might be _The Dark Lord's_ daughter, but you are nothing like him. Your mother— eh, there might be some crazy in there somewhere..."

"Hey!" I smacked his arm hard.

He quickly grabs my arms and holding them in his large hand. His body moves to hover over mine. I feel his pull as his mouth gets closer to my lips.

_There goes that bloody electricity again._

I feel myself being to pull down deep into him as I stare deep into his eyes. 

"I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" he breathes. 

"Go on?" I whisper. 

"I was saying that you are unlike anyone, and I do mean this, anyone I have ever met and it's absolutely insane that this..." His lips brush over my own. 

I feel my body arching up as we slip lower down onto the bed. It is crazy how we can go from absolute rage to heart fluttering passion in minutes. 

His hand slipped between my inner thighs, grazing my slit, "...is mine"

 _Oh._


	26. GREEN FLAMES & GAMES

_**Draco Malfoy** _

_Thursday_

The week moved by quickly being around Armena. Her body was so addicting to me, that I couldn't keep my hands off of her. It was all that bloody electricity that I kept feeling. That cosmic connection that for some reason, deep down, I knew that I belonged to her and she belonged to me. Like we were completely and utterly made for each other. 

_Fuck, I sounded like Oliver._

I stood there in the shower, letting the water pour off of my body. I let out a long sigh as I pushed my hands forward against the cool tile wall, my eyes instantly falling on the dark ink stain on my skin. No matter how many times I scrubbed, burned or peeled away at my skin, the fucking thing always stayed stained on my arm. 

I was cursed and forever a slave to the Dark Lord— _dead or alive._

The more I looked at it, the more I started to see things. I watched carefully, as the snake on the tattoo moved the slightest inch, causing a burn to move through my skin.

"Fuck!" I smacked my arm, covering the tattoo.

 _I must be going mad_. There is no way that this was active. I lifted my hands carefully looking at the mark again. The burn returned instantly as if it knew.

"Draco!" Blaise shouted from my room.

I jumped out of my skin, literally scared out of my mind. I grasped the cold tile of the shower wall, my nails scraping against the stone. I let out short pants as I tried to get a grip on reality. 

"Fuck" I breathed.

"Malfoy, I know you're in here!" Blaise yelled from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Blaise, what the fuck do you want!" I snapped back.

"I need to talk to you about something, it's rather important." 

_Fuck._

"Fine" I hissed, shutting off the cold water.

I yanked the towel down off the shower rod, wrapping the white cloth around my waist. I threw open the bathroom door to my bedroom and glared at my friend. Blaise was sitting nervously at my desk, drumming his wand against the black wood. 

"Alright, what do you want?" I snapped, throwing on a black shirt and joggers.

"So I—" I watched him fiddle nervously.

"Spit it out!" I hissed, "I don't have all day." 

"Pansy and I are fucking" he blurts out.

I sit there for a second, staring at him. I watch him shift uncomfortably under my gaze. I expected to feel a wave of anger, pure blinding blood hot rage but nothing came to the surface. 

_Absolutely fucking nothing._

"Right..." I nodded my head in one swift motion. "Is that all?" 

"Are you pissed or something?" Blaise shifts.

"No, actually do you know how fucking annoying she is? Honestly good luck with _that_ " I snickered. 

Honestly, I was more annoyed with the face that my dark mark was steaming under my clothes. It felt like my fucking skin was on fire, melting away by the minute. I tried to think about something else, I tried to make myself mad over the fact that my best mate was fucking my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend but there was nothing. It was just the constant burn of the ink, like someone was setting a hot iron against my skin. 

"Are you feeling okay Draco?" Blaise asked. 

"I feel bloody amazing!" I snap harshly at my friend.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know" he carefully moves to the door.

I follow him and shove him out of my room.

"Oh and we are throwing a party tomorrow in the commons. Naomi said she needs you help with spicing up the place or whatever that means..." he adds.

Naomi always had a flair for the dramatic, especially when it came to parties. She was like my mother in a sense, always had to plan something and be the first to do it. 

"Right" I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand, "forgot about that."

"Are you sure you are alright mate?" He tilts his head.

"I'm fucking fine, Zabini! I will see you class" I snapped, slamming the door in his face.

I lean back against my door, rubbing my hands roughly over my face. The burn was intolerable, I wanted to claw at my skin. I wanted to remove it from my bones to get rid of this feeling. I started to feel pricks of tears peak at my waterline. The hot drops threatening to pour out of me. 

_I needed to get out of here._

I threw back open my door and walked into the commons, finding Armena sitting at the round table with her nose in a book. She was the perfect distraction, the perfect remedy to my never-ending pain. I walked up behind her, leaning down to her ear. 

"What are you doing?" I breathed.

Her skin instantly floods with goosebumps and I watch as a shiver runs through her body. I move to sit in the empty chair next to her, leaning my elbow against the table. She turns her head to the side and looks at me. I watch as she takes her lip in between her teeth.

_Fuck._

I reach out to her, my finger tips grazing up her bare arm. Her porcelain skin was so beautiful, so pure. There was no trace of the darkness on it, no trace of a dark ink stain on her perfect flesh. I ghosted my finger up to the crease in her elbow, tracing a patter of dark colored freckles on her skin. I could feel myself getting more turned on as her body reacted to my touch.

"Oy—" Oliver interrupted our moment, both of us pulling apart instantly. 

"Oliver?" I roll my eyes at Armena, who lets out a small laugh.

Oliver throws his body down on the tufted brown leather couch. He grabs a box of jellies, plopping one in his mouth. He makes a gagging face and shakes his head.

"Boggie flavor" he gags, "fucking disgusting, I don't even know why they make these flavors anymore. Honestly, muggle sweets are so much better."

"You're telling me that you don't fancy yourself a cauldron cake?" Armena smirked, still looking at her book.

"Oh I fancy them alright, I could down one in a minute if you got me the right flavor" Ollie popped another jelly into his mouth, smiling at the flavor this time. 

"What's your favorite flavor?" she asked, but I wasn't sure if she was asking me or Oliver. 

"Lemon, definitely lemon" Oliver answered. 

"And yours?" her voice was barely a whisper. 

I turn my attention back to Armena, who is still carefully reading the book in front of her. Her brown hair was falling in her face, I wanted to tuck the loose strand behind her ear. 

"Anything mint, however I do enjoy chocolate every now and then" I smirked, "I don't suppose you would tell me your?" 

"Not a chance, Malfoy. I am going to have to let you guess on that one." 

"I would guess vanilla, but you don't seem like a vanilla girl now do you?" 

I watched as her cheeks flushed bright crimson red. She tucked her head into her hands, her hair creating a curtain around her face. She kept her eyes peeled to the book in front of her, refusing to lift her head to meet my eyes. 

"What are you reading?" I bumped her leg.

She didn't answer me, she just kept skimming the page. Her fingers trailing over each word carefully, like she was trying to memorize it. I reached forward and snatched the book out from under her and flipping it over, reading the title. 

"Dark Arts: Volume I?" I breathed. 

I felt the burn on my arm return with vengeance. _What was she getting at?_ I flipped open to the page she was reading, my eyes quickly scanning the page.

" _Blood magic?_ Armena, what are you doing?" I looked up at her.

Her green eyes are wide with fear, like she was caught in the act of doing something that she knew she shouldn't be doing. She took her lip into her teeth, her hands twisting her rings around rapidly. 

_I had just caught her doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing._

"I just—" she pauses, thinking on her words. 

She drums her hands against the dark wooden table. Her nails making a light clicking sound as she continues to fidget. She looked around the table, causing me to do the same. There were stacks of black leather bound books, all with ornate spines. They reminded me of the books that were stored in the library at Malfoy Manor. The books that were known to hold dark and powerful secrets. The books that would earn you a terms worth of detention, possibly explosion and definitely a hearing in front of Wizengamot. 

"Come on, Armena?" I bumped her leg, "you can tell me? I won't be mad." 

_However, I really couldn't promise it._

"I um— I had a dream, when I was in the hospital and I wanted to figure out if it was real. You know, if the things that I saw were true. There is just so much that I don't know, so much that I..."

"What kind of dream..." I pressed, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Well, it was about..." she whispers, looking back towards Ollie. "It was about him." 

_Him_

I knew exactly who that was without her even saying it. The Dark Lord was reaching out to her in her dreams. 

"Armena, it's a bloody dream. It's _fucking_ not real" I snapped, not sure if I was convincing her or myself. 

"I just need to know—" her hand displays the stack of old books in front of her, "and I have been researching the dark families, spells, Horcruxes. Did you know there is a book on pureblood family? Nott's ancestor wrote it and did you know that—"

I cut her off before she could even finish, I didn't want to know what she was about to say next. 

"Armena are you fucking _insane?_ " I hissed, my words harsh and full of anger.

"No..." she starts, "But Draco—"

"Armena, this is some dark shit you are messing with" I grabbed her wrists. "I will tell you this again and again until you get it in your thick head of yours. Take it from someone who has been there, don't go searching for darkness because it will find you. Do you understand Armena?"

Her green eyes just blinked at me. I watched as curiosity, fear, want, darkness, and horror dance behind her soul absorbing eyes.

"I'm serious Armena, you need to stop" I hissed.

"I can take care of myself, Draco. I have been doing it for years now and I don't need your help" she spit, her words harsh.

She jerked out of my grasp and snatches up the books in front of her, leaving me alone at the table. The sound of thunder rolls through the common room, sending shivers down my spine. Something was brewing in the air and I didn't need the burning on my arm to tell me otherwise.

******

_Friday_ **_  
_ **

The light danced off of my crystal class in my hand, creating a rainbow in the semi dark lit common room. I stared at it memorized by the color; everything around me was a nauseating shade of green. I swirled the pretty brown liquor around in my glass while the muggle music blasted and thumped around me. The noise rang in my eardrums like it was trying to work its way in and scramble up my thoughts. Honestly, I would have welcomed it in. 

_I didn't want to think right and I didn't want to think about her._

I tried so hard to block out her voice but it boomed from across the room, like she was talking in my ear. It was like she was right on top of me, whispering words to me that sent shivers and lustful chills down my spine. But I didn't want to feel lust at this moment, no I wanted to welcome in the anger like an old friend. I wanted to relish and embrace the fact that I was fucking pissed. I have never been more pissed off in my life. Well, that was a fucking lie, I was pissed off when my father told me I had to get my dark mark on my birthday. Then at that bloody ceremony on August third at Borgin and Burkes. 

The date burned in my mind and theoretically on my skin.

 _My dark mark_. The constant burn that I keep feeling on my arm reminds me that darkness is brewing in the air. Armena fucking knew it also; she had to sense that she was messing with some dark shit. She can't be that fucking blind? I knew Armena was trouble, my fucking thoughts told me the moment that Ollie told me about her. I allowed myself to get sucked into her aura— her very seductive and intoxicating aura. She was so intoxicating, that even copious amounts of alcohol couldn't subdue the pull I had towards her.

_I could sense her from miles away._

She was talking to Pansy and Blaise, her laughter filled the air. I took a long sip from my drink, letting the brown liquor burn my throat.

"The light's" Oliver bumped my chair, interrupting my thoughts of _her._

_It was always going to be her._

"What?" I spit.

I looked up at Oliver, who was standing too close for comfort. He punched my shoulder and took the seat next to me.

"Naomi's idea, she said it would give the place character" Oliver rolled his dark brown eyes.

I gave Naomi the bloody spell to turn Slytherin to this awful shade of neon green. She begged me for hours, even after I bitched her out about how shitty of a witch she was and how she will never live up to her parents standards. That was probably pretty fucked up of me to do, if we are being honest. But like I said, I have never been more heated in my life.

And it was all because of _her_. 

"I see" I muttered, taking a sip of my whiskey.

I shifted my position, so that I would have a better view of the crowded common room. It's packed with a mixture of students, all dying to see what the inside of the notorious Slytherin common room looked like. I rolled my neck in annoyance as a group of fourth years bumped into my chair. I lifted my lip up at them, preparing to snarl when my eyes lingered back to Armena. I waved them off, taking another long sip of my drink. My mouth watered at the thought of her. She was dressed in thigh high boots and a short black dress. She always wore black, it suited her. She was a _Lestrange_ after all— they were notoriously known for their raven dark hair, dark black eyes and gothic clothing. Except she didn't have their eyes— no, she had emerald green eyes that were still bright even under the neon lights of the room. My eyes moved up her body, I caught her eye looking back at me over Pansy's shoulder. I jerked my head away from her, trying my best not to catch her eye again. 

"Fuck" I muttered into my crystal glass of amber liquor.

_Even being royally pissed off at her, I still couldn't be mad._

Not for long, but I had to try. I just had to try to stay mad at her so that she could understand the severity of her innocent inquiry. That was all it was, right? It was innocent enough, she was just reading. It wasn't like she was practicing dark magic. 

"Excuse me" I turned to Oliver, who is talking to some fifth year Ravenclaw with amber hair.

I walk out of the common room and over to the table full alcohol, in the other room. Blaise always insisted on having the booze be located in the small alcove room off of the commons. He wasn't wrong, it makes it easier to conceal with wards and simple first year charms when it is in such a small space. I just didn't want to admit that my best mate was right. 

I popped off the top of the firewhiskey, pouring a generous amount into my crystal glass. Without hesitations, I threw back the glass letting the warm booze coat my throat. I refilled it again, this time pouring the brown and intoxicating liquor to the brim. I took a long sip, emptying most of it. I set the glass down on the table, staring back at my reflection in the mirror. 

I looked fucked up.

My white hair was messy over my forehead, my skin was pale and slightly sunken in. I definitely had matured since my sixth year and even during the war. I looked older, more like the Malfoy men before me. My grey eyes were bright and focused, even in my drunken state. They were determined and I could see the resentment behind them. I resented her— I resented her because of her parents. I resented him even more and I resented my father. I had spent enough time last year convincing myself that my father was the sole reason why I would never find happiness. I convinced myself that if my ancestor Abraxas Malfoy didn't give his heart, blood and soul to Tom Riddle then we wouldn't be in this bloody mess. 

Fuck, I might have even ended up a decent human being. 

Yet, it always came back down to him. It always came back down to _The Dark Lord_ and his relentless need to ruin my life. I knew he didn't have it out for me but he had it out for my family. My father failed him time and time again, I was shocked that he didn't have us slaughter on the spot. My father was the reason that I was forced to get the dark mark. He was the reason that I was forced to take on the impossible task my sixth year and ultimately fail. He was the reason that I resented the girl that I wanted so badly. 

_Fucking Armena._

It was almost ironic how much of a full circle moment this was. You end one battle with someone, thinking you are going to start the year off fresh. No more Death Eater, pure blood mania and dark magic; then what do you know, _the daughter of The Dark Lord_ is thrown in your path. She is playing such a dangerous game with darkness. Even _my father_ knows about her games. He wouldn't have asked if she could come to my childhood home, if he didn't already know about her inquiries. She's looking too far into this, she is going to far. She might think it is innocent but nothing is innocent in their eyes. 

My fist slammed into the wooden table, startling myself. 

_Fuck._

She was playing with fire and what was worse was that she knew exactly what she was doing. I feel a wave of nausea roll over me. I gripped the underside of the wooden table, my nails scraping at the soft and pliable wood. I let out a long ragged breath, staring at the reflection of myself in front of me. 

What was worse of all, was that I wanted to protect her. I wanted to throw my life and soul on the line to protect her. I wanted to keep her safe and out of the darkness, that seemed to follow me everywhere I went. I didn't want her to have to suffer the same fate as me. I didn't want her to ever experience the burning on her forearm or the pain that came with watching people die right before your very eyes. 

_I wanted to protect her._

"Draco?" her voice rang out in the hall.

My eyes shot up to the girl standing in the mirror behind me.

"Draco..." her piercing green eyes met mine.

Without even thinking, I quickly moved her, pinning her up against the wall in the process. Her breath became rapid at my movements. My firm hands framing either side of her face, I hovered over her protectively. A group of Hufflepuff girls passed by us, giggling from their drunken state. My eyes never left hers, as we stared into each other's souls.

"I need you to promise me something, Armena..." I started, my words slightly slurred. 

She nodded her head, still holding my eyes intently.

"Whatever you are doing..." I muttered to her. "Stop." 

Her hips rolled up to press against mine. She took her lip between her teeth and wrapped her hands aggressively against my Oxford. She pulled me in closer to her, our lips hovering over each other. She was playing this game; she wanted me to drop the subject and lose focus.

"Please, take this as a warning from a... _friend_ " I hissed.

"What do you think I am doing?" she breathed, smirking slightly. 

"Don't fucking play dumb, Armena!" I snapped. "I know you are looking into _The Dark Lord._ Why do you think my mother wrote that letter? It's not because she thinks you are a fucking nice girl that I should marry with one of the Malfoy family rings. No, it's because they want to shape you into something dark..."

I feel my breath hitch in my chest. That familiar feeling of panic was rushing up. I wanted her to understand, I wanted her to get it into that head of hers that she needed to stop. She needed to realize what she was doing before it was too late. 

"Do you care about me, Draco?" she bit her lip, avoiding my question.

"Don't be fucking _naïve!"_ I snapped.

I watch her intently, as her jaw tightens and she pulls her body away from mine.

"What if I don't listen?" she breathes.

"I need to hear you swear to me" I begged, my eyes searching her green. 

I watched the wheels turn behind her eyes. I knew she was thinking about what she was doing and how wrong it was. I knew she wanted to say " _of course I will listen,"_ but no words came out of her mouth. The only sound was the loud muggle music playing in the next room. The constant thudding shaking my bones and vibrating my body against hers. 

"Draco— " Blaise says, as he walks into the room. 

My head whips over to his body in the doorway. His eyes trailed over Armena and I's position against the wall. He raised his eyebrows, taking in the scene before him.

"Not fucking now, Zabini" I hissed, my eyes narrowed at him.

"Naomi wants to know what song you want to play next, but I'll tell her you're— busy."

I watched him hesitate in the doorway, then turn on his heels. I felt Armena slip under my arms and follow Blaise. She stopped right at the doorway, before turning back around. Her green eyes sparking with mischief. 

"I promise I will be good, _Draco_."

She slipped out of my view and disappeared into the room. My head slammed into the wall in front of me. I stood there trying to control my breath, before I ripped someone's throat out. She was testing me, she was teasing me like a dog with bone. I wanted to shake her and tell her to stop it. I wanted to show her my memories of watching good, innocent people getting tortured in front of me. I wanted to show her what it was like to watch people you know die under your full control. I wanted her to see what it would be like to watch someone be tortured under the _Cruciatus curse_. I wanted her to feel what it would feel like to be tortured. I wanted her to see my body getting sliced open in the boys second floor bathroom by Potter and his bloody _Sectumsempra curse_. I wanted her to see what it was like to fear for your life every single fucking day because The Dark Lord is living in your home, sitting at your table, petting his bloody snake as it slithers and slides over your marble floor. I wanted her to know that if she didn't stop, this is what would happen. 

_Fuck._

I grabbed the closest bottle and walked back into the party. The room seemed to get darker and the students more intoxicated. I spotted Naomi and Pansy dancing on the table. Oliver was still seated in his chair, watching Naomi like a bloody hawk. I leaned against the wooden frame of the door, sipping straight from the bottle.

_Vodka._

Guess I was mixing the liquor tonight. Not that I fucking cared anymore. Anything to numb the pain, anything to make me forget the awful gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach. I took another long sip, letting the booze burn holes in the back my throat. Pansy and Naomi both spotted Armena, waving her over. Armena climbed up on the table with her friends and started dancing. I watched her as she swayed her body to the music. Enjoying herself and the moments she had with her friends.

_How long would this happiness last?_

It was already clear that everything was falling apart.

Her piercing green eyes met mine, as she licked her lip seductively. She knew I was pissed but she wanted to make a game out of it. It was always games with her— bloody games. I watched her grab a bottle of champagne out of Naomi's hands and bring it to her red lips. Her eyes still bore holes into my soul.

"Fuck you Armena..." I hissed. 

No one was going to win this game. It was going to end up in a bloodbath and she knew it. I turned on my heels and walked out of the party. I needed to clear my mind of her, I need to not look into those green eyes for one night.


	27. THE DANCE

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_Tuesday_ **_  
_ **

I lifted myself up on the raised, long platform, taking a spot in between Oliver and Theo. I watched as Naomi demonstrated her favorite stances for dueling. The platinum blonde haired girl bounced around in front of us, causing Oliver to quite literally drool. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the platform behind me. I was curious as to what Snape had planned for us today in D.A.D.A.

"Oy Naomi— I bet I could blast you right off this stage in one fell swoop" Oliver chuckled.

I turned my attention back to my friends. Naomi pointed her lips, stomping her feet like an impatient child. I bit my lip trying to hold back a laugh at the foolishness. 

"Oliver, we all know Naomi is a way better witch than you ever will be..." I snickered, winking at Naomi.

"Oy, that was very rude, Lestrange" he grabbed at his robe, fisting the fabric over his heart. 

He pretended to collapse against Theo, acting as if he was dying of a broken heart. I punched him in the arm, narrowing my eyes at the dark haired boy. 

"You always had a flair for the dramatic, Ollie" Naomi giggled.

I leaned back on the heels of my palms on the platform, watching as they continued to fool around. More students were gathering in the open classroom. The sound of endless chatter filled the air. I felt Theo's hand graze over my leg, causing me to flinch slightly. He didn't remove it though, he kept it glued to my thigh. I turned my head slowly, raising a brow at him. 

" _Armena_..." he starts, "I wanted to thank you for listening to me the other day."

My mind flashed back to our conversation in the common room, after he saw the Thersals. He was so open with me that day, so honest. It was a different side of Theo than I have seen before and I appreciated it. It was refreshing and different, so very different than the current blonde headed prick that was constantly on my mind. 

"Theo, really, it is not a problem" I smiled up at him.

I gazed into his blue eyes, watching them dance in front of me under the classroom lights. His eyes were so bright, it was like staring into a crystal clear ravine. The corners of his lips turned up and he flashed a bright white smile down at me. I searched his face, trying to get a sense of where he was going with this. I could tell something is on his mind and I was almost tempted to find out what it was.

"I have those journals for you... " Theo whispers, " _Here."_

He reached into his black school bag, pulling out four old, leather bound journals. I took them quickly out of his hand, studying them. I flipped them over, my hands grazing over the worn leather bindings. It felt like pure magic was rushing through me the more I touched them.

"Thank you" I whispered, glancing up at him.

"Armena, really it's not a big deal," he smirked. "Like I said, I would do anything for _you_..."

I opened my mouth to say something kind back to him but there was movement out of the corner of my eye. I knew exactly who it was, I didn't need to turn to confirm it but I wanted to. That familiar feeling of pure electrical sparks rushed up my spine. 

Don't you dare turn around. 

I tried with all of my restraint not to give into the pull but I couldn't help it. I whipped my head around, glancing over my shoulder. It would have been so obvious to anyone watching, I wasn't necessarily being discrete with my actions. I spotted him leaning against the far stone wall of the classroom, his grey eyes blazing into my own.

_Fucking hell._

His jaw was clenched and his nostrils flared as he stared at me. It was almost as if I could see the anger rolling through his body, like it was waves on his skin. and his nostrils flair. Blaise joined his side and I watch them share an exchange, making glances towards Theo and I. 

I let out a deep breath, refusing to let my eyes drop from his but Snape's voice interrupted our hostile moment. 

"The art of dueling is an intense subject," Snape hummed. "If done incorrectly, or out of malice, it can end up in loss of limb."

All of the students jumped off the stage immediately. We all turned around, looking up at Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. They were standing up on top of the platform. Professor McGonagall was wearing emerald green crushed velvet robes with a wide brimmed witches hat, that was strategically placed to the side. While the head of Slytherin house, was dressing in midnight black, his sleeves pulled tightly around his hands along with a white undershirt that poked through at the end of the cuffs. 

"Students, gather around!" Professor McGonagall voice shrilled. "I have been asked by Professor Snape to help guide you all in the art of dueling. We will choose you all at random, but not all of you will go."

There was a collective groan from the group of students. It seemed that they had combined all of the Defense classes into one. I glanced around the room, taking note in how each house seemed to conjugated to one corner. Ravenclaw was to our right, while Hufflepuff was across the raised platform and Griffyndor was to Hufflepuffs right. We were across from Griffyndor, our rivals. I didn't understand the rivalry, it seemed childish to me but it apparently goes back to the founders era. Blaise and Draco were sticking out like a sore thumb in their green robes, that were in a sea of yellow. 

"Remember that time when Malfoy and Potter dueled our second year?" I hear a young Ravenclaw student near me say to his friend.

"Yeah and Potter went all psycho and baited that snake in parseltongue..." the other said.

I rolled my eyes at their comments, glancing back over to the boy in question. His grey eyes still were on me, they were blazing with emotion. He was still pissed and it was fucking pretty clear. I didn't blame him for his rage. After our exchange in the common room on Thursday, I thought he would get over it, but clearly he is not happy with me. I was bloody reading a book, it wasn't like I was opening the chamber of secrets. I mean not that I couldn't do that with a simple whisper and a hiss but that's besides the point. 

I let out a deep breath as I narrowed my eyes at the blonde headed boy. My hands clenching the leather bound books tighter to my chest.

 _Fuck_.

Then at the party, he was so pissed at me and I was just egging him on. I don't even know what came over me, I just wanted to be destructive. I wanted to get a reaction out of him. I wanted that anger to fuel into passion. I close my eyes, thinking back to Friday night.

_"Open the door Draco" I hissed through the wood. "_ _I know you are in there..."_

_I heard the sound of a glass bottle hit the floor with a crash. A series of murmurs and curses echoed under the crack in the wooden door._

_"Fuck, Draco come on!" I hissed._

_Silence._

He has avoided me at all costs since Friday. From leaving class right away, not even bothering to get the homework for class, to keeping his head down the entire time. If I walked into the common room, he would get up and leave. He even has been skipping meals or would eat without us. I remembered watching Draco walk into the great hall on Sunday, only to spot me and turn back around instantly.

 _"Oy_ — _look, there's Draco" Oliver shouted._

_My head snapped up instantly at the mention of his name, only to meet his silver eyes._

_"Draco, come sit" Pansy cooed, waving Draco over._

_I watched him loosen his tie and quickly turn around rushing out of the hall._

_"What's his problem?" Blaise asked, glancing towards me._

_"Draco is probably just going through his usual mood swings..." Oliver shrugged, shoving a fork of food into his mouth._

_"Or he's pissed that I am finally over him" Pansy curled her hand under Blaise's arm._

_I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. I was pretty sure Draco was long over Pansy._ _  
_

_"Yeah that's most definitely it," I muttered under my breath._

_My eyes gazed out of the doors where Draco left, wondering if I should follow him. This was just all so childish. He was being fucking dramatic._

"Miss Granger and Miss Constance?" Professor Snape hissed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I jerked up my head, glancing to the small witch beside me. I gave my friend's hand a squeeze, encouraging her to move forward. She jumped up on the stage, taking her position in the middle.

"Now we are just dueling, no other tricks ladies" Professor McGonagall instructs with the raise of her brow.

"Wands at the ready" Snape hums.

I watched as Naomi and Hermione raised their wands, accepting the duel. They both turned and walked away, taking their positions at the end of the stage. The drive and need for dominance dances behind their eyes. It was absolutely thrilling to watch. 

"Begin!" McGonagall shouts, stepping out of the way. 

" _Confringo_!" Hermione casts.

Naomi went flying through the air, landing on her back with a thud. She let out a groan and rolled over, a series of chuckles breaks out in the class room. 

"Fuck!" she screamed.

"Miss Constance, language please!" Professor McGonagal scolded.

Naomi stands up, brushing off the dust off of her robe. She glanced quickly back over to us on the side of the platform. I give my friend a thumbs up, encouraging her to continue. Her lips pull up into a slight smile as she shakes her head, her blonde hair falling in her face. She takes a stance, raising her wand over her head, preparing to cast.

" _Everte Statum_!"

Hermione's body flies back, landing her on her side. A pained groan escapes her lips as she slides off the platform.

"Excellent!" McGonagall looks around. "Well done ladies, well done. Who is next?"

Naomi jumps off the platform, taking the spot next to me. She looks down at her shoes, shuffling awkwardly. I bumped her with my hip, causing her to look up at me.

"You did great" I smirk. 

"Oh fuck off, that was so bloody embarrassing..." she pouts, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Well, you at least tried" I muttered. "It could have been a lot worse." 

"Do you think Oliver saw? You know when I fell on my arse?" she whispers, looking around. 

"Well, considering that we all were looking, I would think yes?" I bit my lip, turning to her, "but, we can just pretend that he didn't."

I watched as Naomi covered her face in her hands. I shook my head, glancing back over to the direction that Draco was perched. Oliver, Blaise and Draco were all leaning against the wall. Draco's eyes were not on me for once. No, he was looking across the stage. I followed his gaze to a Ravenclaw girl, who was biting her lip at him and making eyes. I shot my head back towards Draco who was raising his brows, encouraging the flirtation. Blaise bumped his shoulder and pointed toward the girl and now her friend. I watched through narrowed eyes as the girls quickly make their way around the stage and take a place next to the boys. Only encouraging Draco to make more of a scene with this girl. He leans against the wall, his hand grazing the girl's waist. His white shirt was untucked and his tie slightly undone. 

_He looked like such a beautiful mess._

"Are you fucking kidding me..." I hissed, rolling my eyes.

Jealousy ripped through my body with fury. I didn't welcome the feeling in, it tasted bitter on my tongue. It was like drinking spoiled milk. I clenched my fists at my side, digging my nails into my palms. My green eyes try to burn holes in his skin. 

_I want him to know that I saw._

"He's such a flirt," Naomi sighs. "It's disgusting, really. I don't know how he gets away with it, but he does." 

"Hmm" I turn to her, raising my eyebrows in confusion.

"Draco?" she tilts her head, "thats who you were looking at, right?" 

"Oh" I bite my lip. "Yeah, just observing." 

"He's been in such an off mood since the party," she continues, ignoring my strange behavior. "Have you heard anything?"

"Nope" I snapped, sealing my lips shut.

I shift on my feet, trying to lead the conversation anywhere than the direction it was heading. I didn't want to talk to Naomi about a certain blonde headed male. 

I watched as Potter and Weasley make their way to the platform. They begin their duel, which really wasn't much of a duel to begin with. Weasley's wand lets off a whistle sound and he falls back. Harry bends over and starts laughing uncontrollably at his friend. A loud eruption of laughter breaks from the classroom.

"I expected nothing less from wheaslebee" Draco snorts, followed by laughter from Blaise and Oliver.

The girls in their section giggle at his remarks. I snap my head over to him and dramatically, roll my eyes in his direction. I watch as his eyes meet mine, resulting in more flirtatious moves to the slag next to him.

"Oh fuck off" I mouth, hoping he sees me. 

His eyes narrow at me, he opens his mouth to say something smart back but McGonagall interrupts him. 

"Zabini, Allard— come up please" Professor McGonagall motions at the two boys. 

Naomi bumps me with her hip and grins widely. I fold my arms over my chest, waiting for the boys to make their moves. Blaise fires first but Oliver is quick; he blocks the move and fires back at Blaise, sending Blaise up in the air and landing in a split. He grabs his manhood and screams out bloody murder. A series of laughter breaks in the classroom, followed by glares from both of the Professors. 

"Bloody hell Ollie!" Blaise groans.

Snape yanks up Blaise's arm and mutters something under his breath. Naomi and I giggle at the display in front of us. The boys walk off the platform, pushing at each other playfully. I smirk at their childish behavior. 

"Let's have some other students from my house" Professor Snape hums, he looks around the classroom, specifically over at Draco.

"Mr Malfoy..." he raises his brow at the blonde headed wizard. 

Oh fuck. 

I resist everything that I had to try and not turn to him. I could feel his grey gaze on me, like it was burning into the side of my face. I hung my head down, letting out deep breaths. The sound of his expensive shoes clicked on the wooden platform. 

"Malfoy, why don't you pick your partner?" Professor Snape hissed.

' _Please pick the slut, please pick the slut, please pick the Ravenclaw slut...._ ' my thoughts chanted over and over again, hoping to manifest some sort of outcome.

I glanced up at him, hoping he was looking over at a girl in blue robes. I was very wrong, they were directly on me. A wicked smirk was plaster on his lips and I could see his jaw clenching. 

_Oh, I am so fucked_.

"Lets have _Lestrange_ give it a go with me." he smirked, "Although, I doubt she can handle it. She hasn't been properly trained in the art or so I have heard."

Everyone's eyes turned to me, as I stood there in the middle of the room. Their eyes quickly darted back and forth between Draco and I, anticipating what was going to happen next. I felt naked with everyone's attention on us. Naomi bumped my hip with hers, encouraging me to move forward. I felt my legs unfreeze on the stone floor, as I slowly came back down to reality.

"What?" Draco scoffed, "Don't think you can handle me?" 

I narrowed my eyes at the boy, shaking my head. I took in a deep breath and walked up to the stage, meeting Draco in the middle.

"Play nicely you two" Blaise shouts from the back corner.

_Oh, fucking he wishes I would play nice._

"Game fucking on" I hissed under my breath. 

We raise our wands, lowering them down to our sides in one fluid motion. We both turned, taking long strides to the end of the platform. Draco lowers his body in a defensive stance. I raise my wand over my head. I feel adrenaline pumping through my veins as all the previous anger rips through my body. 

The contrast was delightful, I wanted to relish in it. 

I stared deep into his eyes, it felt like the entire room went blank and we were the only ones in it. His grey eyes with blazing, silver rimming the edges. He looked god-like, divine but also sinister and malicious. 

_Fuck._

The look in his eyes meant we were either going to kill each other or rip our clothes off.

"Ready" Snape hissed.

Both Draco and I nodded our heads in one fluid motion, turning back to face each other. I raised my wand higher, preparing to give him all that I had. 

"Begin..."

_This was our dance._


	28. DETENTION

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

We stood there staring at each other before either one of us cast. I fired first, defensive spells which shot out of my wand like red sparks. Draco deflected them with the wave of his hand only to fire them back at me. It was a series of cast, deflect, cast, fire, duck, dip, cast, deflect. The dance seemed to go on forever but no one made any moves to stop us. We looked like we were in sync, like he could see into my head and I could see into his. I fired golden magic at him, watching it ricochet off the walls. He cast a red light at me, the heat of the curse singing my arm. I grabbed at it, my eyes going wide but he wasn't stoping. 

Not now, at least. 

He kept firing and I kept deflecting. The burn in my arm worsened, I could feel the heat of something drip onto my hands and I knew he cut me. I was bleeding onto the floor of the blue platform. I wanted to cry uncle, I wanted to slam my body down on the ground and tap out but I couldn't.

" _Expelliarmus_ " I shouted, disarming Draco.

He watched as his wand went flying across the room. Silence fills the vast space as everyone watches our next move. If I wanted to I could have had him flying all the way back to his room in Slytherin or better yet, a nice bed in the hospital would do. 

But I stopped, I lowered my wand and I smirked at him. 

"Well done _Miss Lestrange_ " Snape hummed.

I nodded to the Professor in one swift motion of my head. I turned back to Draco, giving him a cheeky little smirk. That was my mistake because a switch flipped behind his eyes. They turned black and filled with rage, his lips curled up into a snarl. 

_Darkness._

I heard a gasp escape from the classroom of students, as Draco apparated into a cloud of black smoke, landing on top of me and grabbing me in the process. We bumped through the classroom, knocking into every surface possible. I could feel my arm start to burn as he fought against me. His hands on me, grabbing at my robes, my hair, my face, and my body. 

I fought back with all my strength as we dance through the air.

" _Draco—_ " I muttered, trying to gasp the tangles of black swarmed around us.

It wasn't aggressive his movements; I felt passion and anger behind each one, but he wasn't trying to hurt me. He was trying to state his dominance over me. He was trying to show me that he didn't like defeat. 

_But I didn't like to lose either._

" _Fuck you, Armena_ " he muttered.

My body hit a very hard surface. I presumed a wall or some sort of metal of the sconce on the wall. His face came into view at that moment, letting me see his angry features. This only made him more angry. He pushed at me more, refusing to let go of me as he dragged me along with him. We knocked over chairs and students in the process. I felt the bodies of people as we whipped past them. 

Suddenly, it all stoped and we faded down into a cloud black smoke. His body positioned over me, his hands on either side of me as I laid on the platform. I could hear the students gasps, shocked by our tattered appearance of our robes and clothes. I felt as though we stayed positioned like that forever, but in a matter of seconds, Snape and McGonagall yanked us back from each other by the collars of our torn robes.

"Malfoy, Lestrange— are you two out of your right minds?" Professor McGonagall yelled, her voice high.

Draco glared at me, fighting under Snape's strong grasp around the neck of his robe. He had a long scratch down his neck where I clawed at him. I looked around the classroom, seeing fear in everyone's eyes. I looked around the classroom, assessing our damage. The tapestries hanging from the ceiling were ripped into pieces. Some of the candles in the light fixtures, were broken or the metal ripped from their holder.

_Were we really that powerful?_

"Severus, you must handle your students!" the older female witch snapped.

Professor Snape marched over to me, grabbing me by my robe and yanked Draco and I out of the classroom. The sounds of students whispering and snickering filled the air. I was honestly too pissed at Draco to even care about the whispers. The embarrassment of the situation didn't even hit me. Professor Snape didn't stop until he was throwing both of our tattered and torn bodies down into the two chairs, seated in front of his dark wood dest. He walked around and glared at us, it was hard to tell under his cool and dark facade but he was livid. 

"I should have you both expelled!" Snape slammed his hands down on the table.

"But Professor— it was _all_ Armena's fault," Draco snapped.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

He really was going to blame me for this. I narrowed my eyes at Draco, clenching my jaws. I could feel my molars grind up against each other as I glared at the arsehole next to me. 

"Malfoy, keep your mouth shut!" The dark haired professor hissed, "I know what a Death Eater looks like when he apparates! " 

"Yeah," I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest, "don't put the blame on _me_..."

"Silence from you too, _Lestrange_ " Professor Snape glared at me. 

I could feel my blood start to boil again as I held eye contact with the dark haired Professor. I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling my skin start to tingle with rage. 

"Detention! From both of you" Professor Snape, turns away from me quickly to look at Draco.

"But—" Draco starts. 

"I expect you two to sit here tonight and think about your actions" he snaps, slamming his hand down on the table. "I want you both to organize everything here in this pile and then when you are done, I have papers that need grading. I will return in the morning and when I do, you two better have an understand of the consequences of your actions. Do I make myself clear?"

He motions to the mile high stack of parchments that are scattered on his desk and beside it.

"Professor there is no way we will be able to get this done tonight. This is bloody ridiculous, my father will _—_ " Draco starts to stand up.

Snape matches his movements, leaning forward intimidatingly over his desk. His dark eyes narrowed into tiny slits. It was the type of look that could make you want to shrivel up and crawl into your own flesh. 

"Your father will not hear about this, Malfoy" Snape glares. "He won't hear about this because you can't even answer a letter from your own mother..."

Instantly my head snaps up as a thousand bells go off in my head. I meet Professor Snape's dark eyes as he flickers them over to me.

 _How does he know about that letter?_.

"But Professor, how _—_ " Draco continues, slowly sitting back down in his chair.

"Then I expect that you get started because you won't be able to leave until it is done..." he hums.

Draco and I watch him walk out of the room, locking the classroom door behind him. We were stuck in here all night together. A night of pure and utter hell. I throw my head back, staring up at the wooden ceiling. There is a large skeleton of an mammoth hanging by thin wires, one simple flick of my wand and I could have it come crashing down on both us— put us both out of our miseries. 

"Youre a fucking idiot, you know that _right_?" I snapped.

"I'm the idiot?" he fires back. "You're the one who is digging into _The Dark Lord._ I didn't ask you to do that, it makes me fucking sick. I can't even look at you anymore, let alone touch you."

"Well it seems like you did plenty of that today" I fire back at him. "Besides, it's not like I asked you to come and help me out. I was reading for Merlin's sake, it wasn't like I was going out and casting curses." 

"Same fucking thing!" 

He runs his hands aggressively through his hair. I watch him as stands up and paces the room. He mutters a string of curses under his breath, his hands flying in every which way as he works through his problems. 

"Thanks for the curse by the way, that one fucking hurt" I motion to the dried blood on my arm.

"Thanks, it's my speciality" he smirks, folding his arms over his ripped white button down.

I rolled my eyes and reached forward, grabbing a stack of papers and start sorting through the work. Draco was right, there was no way that we could get through all of this tonight. The stacks were miles high on his desk and on the floor. It was like he casted them with the Gemini charm; every time you touched one, another would pop up in it's place. 

"What are you doing?" he hissed, snapping at me.

I turned my head to glare at him, my mouth opening slightly. 

"I am fucking doing the work that we were told to do. I don't plan on being in here all night!" I spit. "Especially with you, of all people."

Draco stormed up to the chair beside me, slumping down in it dramatically. I could feel his grey eyes on me the entire time as I move through my pile. I took in a deep breath, reaching for another stack. I shuffle the papers, organizing them by last name. He didn't give us specific instructions just to organize and grade. After I was done with that pile, I hit the bottom of the parchment on the desk and paused. His eyes were still glued to the side of my face. 

"I can feel you watching me you know?" I hissed.

"Good!" he snapped back.

I turned my body in the chair, facing him full on. He has a smug look on his perfect fucking face. I wanted to claw it off of him. I took in a deep breath and narrowed my eyes, my nostrils flaring. 

"I hope you don't expect me to do all of this bloody work for you" I hissed, the corners of my lips playing up into a devious smile. "Oh wait, I forgot you were born with a silver spoon in your fucking mouth and daddy doing everything for you. Let me get back to work, _Master Malfoy._ "

In one swift movement, Draco's body was above me. His hands reached out, as if to grab my throat but he didn't move any closer. I looked up at him with disgust. I could feel his body radiating with heat and lustful anger. 

"What are you going to do, Draco?" I breathe, " _kill me_?"

We stay in this position for minutes— hours even. A sick and twisted part of me wants to know exactly how far he would go. It was just like how we were before the Prefect Bathroom, constantly at each other's throats, making empty threats. Except these threats weren't empty, they had meaning behind each one. 

"Come on, do your worst.. _.I dare you_." I hissed.

His lips were against me in an instant. I stood up against him, our bodies blending together as one. All of the hate that we had, melted away and turned into pure burning passion. My hands moved through his hair, grabbing his beautiful pale blonde locks. His tongue invaded my mouth, fighting against my own. He broke apart suddenly, staring right into my eyes. I watched him turn around to push all of the papers and small artifacts off of the desk. He turned to face me again, flames in his eyes. In one smooth motion, he lifted me up on the desk. I spread my legs and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him towards me. His lips were back at mine instantly. I yanked at his shirt, pulling it up out of his pants, my hands fumbling nervously to get the buttons undone. He pulled apart again and a small whimper escaped my lips. His hands trailed under my sweater vest, as he pulled it up over my head. He didn't even bother with the buttons, his large hands ripping open my blouse revealing my bra. My sheer stockings didn't stand a chance when he took his fingers and ripped them off of my body along with my knickers. He pushed by body back against the cool wooden desk. His hands trailing down my torso, as he nipped at every inch of flesh that he possibly could. He hiked up my skirt around my waist, revealing my private self to the empty classroom. His tongue licked up my thigh, sending delightful shudders throughout my entire body.

"Draco..." I moaned.

He instantly shot up, hovering over me. That look— that deadly look was in his grey eyes again as he ripped his tie off of his neck.

"I don't want to fucking hear you" he spit as he wrapped his tie around his hands.

He created a gag with the green and white tie, tying it tightly around my mouth. He looked down on me from above, claiming his dominance over me. His fingers ran gently over my slit, dancing lightly on my skin.

"You think I am going to go easy on you?" he hissed, through clenched teeth.

I shook my head. I knew he had so much anger in him that he needed to get out, but so much lust too. I wanted him to do his worst. I wanted him to show me how much he liked being in control. It was the darkest part of me that wanted it from him. 

_I wanted to see just how dark he could get._

"I am going to make you wish you didn't open that smart mouth to me" he hissed, his fingers diving deep inside of me.

_I screamed out a muffled cry._

"I am not going to make you cum Armena. I am going to fuck you relentlessly and bring you to the edge over and over again, until you are begging me to stop" he snapped.

His fingers rammed into me again, curling up to hit that sweet spot. I could feel his growing length pressing on my inner thigh. I felt his fingers move around inside of me, drawing slow circles. 

"Mmmmm" I moaned through the gag.

 _Oh this felt so good._ If this is what punishment was then I wanted to disobey him over and over again.

A wicked grin grew on his face, he knew just what he was doing to me. His fingers kept moving in and out of me at a fast pace— _fucking me_. I felt that familiar feeling rise in my core. He knew it before I did because he was enjoying it. He was enjoying edging me on. 

"Draco" I moaned, but the sound was barely audible.

His fingers withdrew quickly, leaving me empty.

_Fuck._

He undid his belt, yanking off his pants and briefs along with it. He stroked himself in front of me, looking down onto my naked body on the desk. He yanked my hips forward, I felt him push against me.

"You want to play games, Armena?" he hissed, "I will show you _games_."

Without warning, he rammed his entire length into me. He didn't stop thrusting, he kept pounding me over and over again. His fingers dug into my hips, as he let his aggression out. I knew I would have bruises in the morning. Our position was perfect, he kept hitting that spot over and over again with every thrust. I felt my orgasm build up in my core. I was going to cum, just a few more thrusts.

"Draco" I moaned loudly through the tie.

"Fuck... you're so tight" he said through clenched teeth.

His hands reached up to my bra, freeing my breasts. He played with my nipple over and over again. The feeling was too much, I knew that I would be coming undone in a matter of seconds.

"Fuck!" he screamed.

His thrusts got more erratic. I knew he was close too by the sounds of the moans escaping from both of our mouths.

"Screw this" he muttered.

His hand reached up, removing the tie from my mouth. He pulled my body up close to his, so I was sitting up on the desk. His hands wrapped around me protectively, grabbing at my hair. His other hand moved down to my clit, rubbing circles over the sensitive area. A delicious moan escaped my lips.

"I want to hear you scream Armena..." he said lowly into my long dark hair.

His movements got quicker and I knew we both were not going to last any longer. Suddenly, a ripple of pleasure rolled over me. I threw my head back, letting a loud cry out of my mouth. I squeezed around him, as the after effects rolled through me.

"I— _oh fuck_!" he yelled, spilling himself into me.

Our foreheads pressed together, our sweaty bodies connected as one on Professor Snape's desk. I slowly peeled my head back from his, looking into his eyes. His lips crashed into mine over and over again, passion rippled through us. He lifted me up and carried me over to an empty student desk, laying me across the cool top.

"I'm not done with you" he whispered into my mouth.

I stared up into his grey eyes.

"I'm going to keep fucking you until you have come on every surface in this classroom. So the next time you are in class, you wont be able to look at a single thing without thinking of me."

 _I knew we were in for a long night_.


	29. LIES + TIME

**_Armena Riddle Lestrange_ ** _  
_

_Wednesday (morning): Defense Against Dark Arts Classroom_

"Do you think this is where it was?" I asked Draco, holding up the small animal skull and turning it in my hands.

"Bloody hell if I know" Draco shook his head, stacking the completed test papers on Snape's desk.

I set the skull down on the desk and moved to straighten the portrait on the wall. I turned around assessing the room, my eyes scanning every surface. We did some serious damage here last night. Two hours prior it looked like a tornado had raced through here. Papers coating the floor, our clothes hanging on the sconces on the wall, paintings tilted, chairs flipped, and glass cracked on the floor. I honestly don't think that this room will ever be the same again— _to either of us._

"There..." Draco muttered, taking a step back to examine his fine work.

"Do you think he will notice?" I asked.

"I bloody hope not" he shook his head, a strand of pale hair falling over his eyes. 

I moved to stand beside Draco, my skin brushing against his. It felt like a thousand fireworks went off in the classroom. Static filled my ears as I tried to concentrate on something other than his skin against my own. We had spent all night tossing each other around the room, creating chaos in our wake. When we were finally done around four in the morning, we still had to complete Snape's detention and punishment for us. I was thankful Snape had locked us in here because if anyone came in during those late hours, we would be sent to Azkaban. 

"Armena—" he turned to face me.

"Yes" I swallowed loudly, my mouth going dry. 

I knew he was about to take responsibility for everything that happened. A part of me wanted him to so I was off the hook and he would stop prying into my dark business. But he had no reason to take any responsibility, I was the one who pushed him away. I was the one who tried to hurt him. It wasn't his fault, I shouldn't have gotten so defensive over the whole situation. 

"Look, I'm sorry for how I have been acting since last week when um—" He ran his hand against the back of his neck.

"No I need to apologize" I sighed. "I was a royal bitch, I don't know what came over me Draco. The whole situation is honestly childish. I can't even remember what we were fighting about."

"If I didn't care, then I would say _fuck it, do whatever you want"_ he sighed. "But I do care, Armena, I care more than I want to admit. You have to promise me that you will stop whatever it is that you are _doing_."

His hand reached over, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind my ear. I knew what he was asking, but I couldn't stop. I felt it in my bones that something was pulling me in but I was addicted to this thrill of the hunt. I just had to decide what was more important: keeping Draco or finding out about The Dark Lord's past and what he wanted from me. I already had a pretty good idea but I needed to know more. 

"Armena?" he pulled my chin up so he could look in my eyes.

 _'Lie...'_ a sinister voice in my head hissed.

I felt my breath pick up in my chest.

_'Do it!'_

"I promise Draco, I will stop this..." I bit my lip.

"Good" he breathed, his grey eyes searching mine.

We heard Professor Snape unlock the classroom door with a click. Draco and I quickly separated out bodies, shifting on our feet uncomfortably as Snape strode into the classroom. He went up to his desk and picked up a few papers, scanning them intently.

"Very well— _Miss Lestrange, Mr Malfoy_ ," he studied us carefully, his eyes narrowing at us. "I trust that you both learned your lesson?"

My mind flashed back to our little extracurricular activities from last night. I felt a small laugh escape from my mouth. I quickly bit my lip trying to conceal it, but it was too late. His head snapped up at me, his dark eyes narrowing on my face.

"Something _funny,_ Miss Lestrange?" he hummed.

_Oh you have no idea._

"No, no sorry Professor" I shook my head rapidly.

"Very well, you two may go," he hissed. "After all you have classes starting soon." 

"Thank you" I mumbled.

Draco and I turn on our toes, quickly rushing out of the classroom and shutting the door behind us. I let out a long breath once we are out of earshot. I felt Draco's hand wrap around my waist, pulling me into a small alcove in the hall. He pushed me up against the stone wall aggressively. He leaned his body against mine, his head dipping to my neck as he nipped at my flesh.

"I think we learned our lesson" he breathed into my ear. "Don't you agree? Or should we have another go?"

I nodded my head, closing my eyes as Draco moved his lips over my neck. His lips felt so good against my skin, I arched my hips up to meet his as my hands gripped at his Oxford. A soft moan escaped from my mouth. 

"You know, it's still early and even the most ambitious student won't be up for hours" he whispered, mischief in his tone.

"Oh" I whispered back.

"So much we can do..." I felt him smile against my skin. "So much we can do, don't you think?" 

"What do you have in mind?" I arched up even more, trying to connect deeper with him. 

"Oh _so_ many ideas, Armena..."

***********

I snuck back into my room around seven. Pansy was passed out in her bed, softly snoring in her dreamstate. I walked over to my bed, spotting a stack of books.

_Theo._

He must of put the journals in my room, after Draco and I got dragged out of Defense Against The Dark Arts. I sat down on the edge of my bed, stroking the binding of one of the journals. I flipped open to the first page where delicate cursive writing announced the author of the journals.

_Property of Draven Alistair Nott_

_Journal I_

I laid back on the pillow and flipped through the yellow pages. I felt a wave of exhaustion wash over me. I was struggling to keep my eyes open, to read the words on the worn page. I wanted to stay up but the more I tried to fight sleep, the quicker sleep came. I rubbed my eyes aggressively, reaching over to grab the clock on my bedside table. 

_7:30 am_

If I fell asleep right, now I could get maybe an hour of sleep in before everyone woke up. I glanced back down to the journal resting on my chest. I felt like someone was in the back of my head telling me to keep going. I chewed on my cheek as I picked the black leather notebook back up. 

_November 5th, 1941,_

_Today, Lestrange had the best idea. I cannot wait to share the news with Riddle...._

That was as far as I got before my eyes slowly started to shut, I couldn't fight the exhaustion anymore. I shut my eyes and allowed myself to fall into a peaceful dream state, or at least thats what I thought. 

_"Armena..."_ a voice called out.

I was back in the green and grey haze. I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes to the world around me. Students were rushing around me trying to get to their next clases. I spotted the man, who I recognized as the Nott boy. The exact person whose journals I was reading. I quickly followed him to the courtyard, where he sat down on the bench and began writing. I moved to position myself behind him so I could read what he wrote.

_November 5th, 1941_

_"I was just reading this..." I breathed._

_"Drave!" a voice called._

_I shot my head up following the direction of the voice, my eyes landing on the same dark haired boy that was in the hidden room with Tom Riddle._

_"Lestrange?" I whispered._

_"Felix Lestrange..." Draven Nott called, greeting his friend._

_"I have the best idea," Felix gripped his friend's shoulder. "_ _I have to share with you..."_

_"Go on... do tell?" Draven motioned for Felix to continue._

_"The idea came to me the other night when Riddle was asking about Horcruxes at The Slug Club..." Felix paused, moving Nott over to a nook in the courtyard._

_His voice dropped lower before continuing as he looked around. A group of girls with long grey skirts passed by, giggling at the two boys. Lestrange jerked his head and gave a bright white toothy grin. He looked just like my uncle, it was disturbing. I shook my head, leaning my body in closer so that I could hear their conversation._

_"I think we should help Riddle create Horcruxes. I think we need to establish ourselves in this battle that is brewing. It would be foolish to pit ourselves against him. He is going to be powerful and we need to show him we are on his side..." Felix looked around._

_"Show him that we are loyal..." Nott nodded his head._

_"Exactly!" Felix Lestrange rubbed his hands together._

_"What should we do to show him how loyal we are?" Nott asked._

_"I think that we should—"_

_Nothing._

I heard nothing.

Everyone's voice faded away and I felt like I was falling backwards down the rabbit hole. I was woken up to a loud bang, right by my head. I felt myself fall out of bed, slamming my head on the floor.

" _Fuck.._ " I muttered, sitting up to rub my head. 

"Did you have sweet dreams?" Pansy raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, just the sweetest" I muttered.

_Fuck._

My eyes flickered up to the black journal that was resting on the side of my bed. I needed to know what he said to him. It had to of been written in the journal, right? I must have read it before I fell asleep, because why would I dream about them? It didn't make any sense.

_Nothing made any sense anymore._

"I heard you and Draco got in a bit of trouble yesterday" she smirked as she climbed out of her bed.

I shook my head, trying to reorient my thoughts. I let out a low hum as I looked up at her from my spot on the ground. She rummaged through her dresser, trying to find her jumper for today.

"You and Draco?" she turned around, raising her brows at me. "In Defense? Something about a fight?" 

"Oh yeah— we got in a fight in the middle of class" I shrugged, pulling myself up off of the wooden floor.

"And?" she waved her hand, asking for me to continue.

"And we got detention," I shrugged. "There is not much else to it. Snape locked us in his classroom all night."

I walked over to my armoire, grabbing a skirt and my Hogwarts grey jumper. I stripped my dirty, tattered and torn clothes off from yesterday and yanked up a pair of clean knickers. I rolled my shoulders and tossed on a fresh bra, throwing the old one into the hamper by our door. At this point, Pansy and I's clothes were so mixed together we didn't know what was what. 

"So you're telling me you got locked in a classroom with Draco and you two did not shag?" She shook her head, smirking.

I slipped on my jumper and skirt. I reached around, trying to button up the back of the black skirt. I stared forward at the wooden floor, refusing to turn around to meet her eyes. I knew she would be able to read right through me. 

"Armena?" she asked again. 

_'Oh, you definitely shagged him...'_ my thoughts teased.

"Nothing happened" I lied, "he's not interested in me." 

"Well that's a shame..." Pansy walked over to me, helping me button up my skirt. "You two probably have so much built up sexual tension, it must be unbearable."

_You have no fucking idea._

I bit my lip, meeting her eyes in the mirror. She walked away, grabbing her books and moved to the door. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it back into a low bun, small tendrils fell framing my face. 

"Are you coming? We have Divinations in twenty minutes" she called over her shoulder. "You know how long it takes to walk over to that side of the castle." 

I let out a groan and straighten my skirt. I glanced over to my bed, my eyes spotting the black leather bound journal. I could feel it sparking at my finger tips, like it was begging me to take it with me. I leaned over my bed and grabbed the black leather journal, tucking it under my other books and walked out of the door. 

******

_Wednesday: Divinations Classroom_

I let out a silent yawn, covering my mouth with the back of my hand as I flipped through the yellow pages of the journal. This class was painful to sit through and Professor Trelawney was honestly off her bloody rocker. I shifted my body in my wooden chair, positioning myself so I would be angled away from Naomi and Pansy's prying eyes. I leaned against my elbow, reading the words on the page of the journal. I was so intrigued with the delicate scrawl that was Draven Nott's hand. The journals were interesting, filling with random spells and mindless thoughts about his time here at Hogwarts back in the nineteen forties. There were even some spells written in here that Draven himself created, perfected to a T. I was curious to see how they worked or what they did. The Nott's didn't seem like a Dark Art's family, not like the Malfoy's or even my own. They seemed to be pretty separated from that aspect of magic. 

I was surprised that Theo never thought to read these before, if these were in my family I would have them locked away. They seemed like prized possessions. 

" _Ow!_ " 

I jerked my head over to Naomi, who kicked me under the small table in the shin.She nodded her head over to the direction of Professor Trelawney, who was looking right at me. She blinked rapidly at me through her wide brimmed and circular glasses. 

"Miss Lestrange?" she repeated herself.

"Um yes?" I bit my lip.

Shit what did she say? Better yet, what are we even learning? I looked around the room at the many faces of the students, who were staring back at me. I felt like I had a spotlight on me, it's bright white light burning my skin. 

"We are discussing the art of tasseomancy. I asked if you could read Miss Parkinson's tea leaves?" Professor Trelawney blinked at me through her large magnifying glasses.

I gave the Professor a half smile, rolling my eyes and muttering under my breath. I reached across the table and grabbed Pansy's cup. I stared at the brown goo at the bottom of the porcelain tea cup. This was so pointless, what was this going to tell me? I always found this subject to be so nebulous. There was no way to predict the future. I don't care if someone handed me a prophecy saying I was going to end up being the Minister of Magic, I wouldn't believe it. Now if they said I was going to end up in Azkaban, well then I might consider it. 

"Um, I think I see a wavy line at the bottom of the cup" I looked up at Pansy, "which could suggest a connection to the ocean. Possibly, you may not find love in the immediate future but your next serious soulmate might be someone overseas or it could mean that your soulmate is not who you think. It also could mean that your soulmate is near you but you have a separation?" I set the cup down.

I looked up the wide eyed professor, who is peering over my shoulder. I turned to Pansy, mouthing _I am so sorry_. She shook her head and bites her lip. Professor Trelawney grabs the cup filled with tea leaves and peers into the cup. 

"Very good Miss Lestrange, it looks like you have a natural talent for tasseomancy!" She clasped her hands together.

"You have to be joking?" I gasped, "the cup really said all that?" 

"Why yes! You see this little line over here that is separating the wave?" she leaned the cup down to the table. 

Naomi, Pansy and I both leaned in. I could see Pansy squirming in her seat at the excitement. 

"This means that Miss Parkinson has already met her soulmate but there will be some separation for a few months time before they will reconnect" the professor sang, setting the cup down on the table in front of us. "Yes, yes a wonderful gift Miss Lestrange! Just wonderful and such a natural talent!" 

"Oh marvelous" I rolled my eyes at Naomi and Pansy.

Both girls let out a giggle, quickly covering their mouths. I bit my lip and shook my head, turning my attention back to the journal in front of me as the Professor moved onto the next table. 

_November 8th, 1941_

_It has been weeks now since Lestrange, Riddle and I started our journey to research Horcruxes. We asked Dumbledore about it, pretending that we were researching it for Slughorn's class. We found an excellent book in the library which gave us most of our information that we need. So far I have learned that a Horcrux is an object by which a dark wizard can hide part of his soul to become immortal. The Horcrux must be created after one has committed the most supreme act of evil: murder. These objects are considered to be the darkest art and the most terrible of all dark magic._

"Armena!"

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the classroom nearly empty, Naomi and Pansy loomed over me.

"What?" I muttered.

"Class is over?" Naomi furrowed her brows, looking at me.

"Come on, we have study hall" Pansy rolled her eyes, turning to walk out of the empty classroom.

I let out a breath and stood up, packing up my things. I carefully placed the black silk ribbon of the journal on the page.

"Are you alright?" Naomi asked, glancing down at the journal. 

"I'm fine..." I sighed, "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Which wasn't a lie by all means, it was the truth. She looked at me carefully, not believing a word that I said. I waved her off and quickly walked out of the classroom, following Pansy down the spiral stone stairs of the tower. Naomi quickly caught up with me.

"Right, I forgot we haven't talked about you and Draco's little show in class yesterday" She bumped her hip against mine.

I rolled my eyes, running my tongue over my teeth. I didn't want to discuss this again, Pansy already nagged me about it on the entire walk to Divinations. 

"It really was nothing, Nay" I sighed, "clearly, I disarmed Draco and he got pissed and went all Death Eater on me."

"That's not what it looked like to anyone else watching" she shook her head, smirking up at me. 

"Oh and what did it look like to you?" I turned to look at her. 

"Like two lovers in a quarrel," she giggled.

I felt my breathing pick up in my chest. Naomi wasn't dumb, she knew something was going on. I had to lead her off of the scent. Well the scent that was Draco and I.

"Oh please, we are not lovers! We just hate each other and you know that can make two people do some crazy things. For example, like nearly killing each other in class..." I bit my lip.

I met her blue eyes, as she studied me carefully. I tried so hard to keep my composure as we move through the castle. 

"Well..." she tapped her chin, her mind clearly stirring. "Who else are you with then?"

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head. 

"Pansy told me you haven't been sleeping in your room lately or you have coming back to the room at all odd hours."

I glared at the back of Pansy's shiny black haired head. She was walking in front of us, talking to another Slytherin girl. I wanted to mutter hexes under my breath and string her up by her ankles. 

"Oh that... um" I stuttered on my words, _I had to think of something and quick._ "I am shagging a Gryffindor." 

_Shit, why did I just say that?_

Naomi stopped dead in her tracks, jerking me back around to face her. I watched as Naomi jumped up and down, grabbing my arm. I truly wonder how she was ever placed in Slytherin, she was just too happy all the time.

"Naomi, please don't say anything." I looked her dead in the eyes, "not even to Pansy."

"I promise! Oh, but you have to tell me everything!" she squealed.

I rolled my eyes at my blonde haired friend. I did't even know how I was going to get out of this one with her. She would be biting at the bits for weeks with this new piece of information. At least she wasn't Pansy and would keep her thoughts to herself. I didn't need Draco actually thinking I was shagging anyone else. 

"I will— _later_ " I whispered as we walk into the quiet classroom.

We take a seat on the long table next to Blaise and Theo. I set down my books down next to Blaise, slipping onto the cool wooden bench. The Professor at the front of the classroom narrows her eyes at us for our lateness. 

"Hello boys" Pansy coos, batting her eyelashes.

"Such a flirt" I mutter, rolling my eyes.

Blaise catches me and shakes his head, trying to conceal the humor in his normally stoic features. I give him a wink and open my advanced potions homework for next week. I take out my fresh ink pot and dip my quill into the midnight black liquid. I let out a long sigh as I start to write my name at the top of the parchment. 

_10:40 am_

_10:50 am_

_11:00 am_

_11:15 am_

_11:20 am_

_11:30 am_

_11:40 am_

_11:50 am_

I check the clock again.

_Noon._

Minutes, seconds, hours have ticked by and I still am on the same question. It was the simplest question about the ingredients for Draught of Living Death but I couldn't stop thinking about the journal. I could feel it under my arm, it's leather tickling my skin. I tapped my leg nervously under the table as I glanced over to it. 

" _Read it..._ " a voice calls.

I bit my lip, looking over at the black leather book. I tap my quill against my face nervously, debating on if I should read it. I looked around the classroom, every student was engrossed in some sort of work. I reached over grabbing the journal from my stack of books, flipping it open to the page I was reading before.

_November 30th, 1941_

_Tonight we will sacrifice the mudblood, so that Riddle may create his first Horcrux. It may not work but it is worth a try...._

I let out a small gasp, quickly covering my mouth. I looked around, no one seemed to notice. Pansy had her brows furrowed as she tried to work on her school work. Theo was reading some book on magical creatures, Naomi was chewing on a sugar quill and Blaise was passed out. 

_'Was this the same girl from my dream?'_

I leaned against my elbow, settling into a comfortable position before I started to read again. I quickly turned my attention back to the page that I was reading in the journal. My fingers trailing along the writing. 

_It may not work but it is worth a try. The girl, Remita Levan..._

In a flash the pages disappeared from under me. I jerked my head up, bumping into Blaise. He jumped awake, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jumper. Pansy grabbed the book and flipped to a random page.

"Pansy" I warned, malice in my tone. 

" _She would then be kicked out of school. We still have her locket in our possession and it has been taken over by Felix..._ " she read.

I reached forward trying to grab the journal back from her. She lifted it above her head, earning a harsh look from the Professor in the front of the classroom. Pansy gave her an apologetic look and turned back to me, a smirk on her lips. 

"Well, By _"kicked out"_ , he means killed and by _"took over_ ", he means stole..." she rolled her eyes, handing back over the journal to me. 

"What are you reading about _Armena_?" Blaise knitted his brows together.

I looked up at Theo, who was biting his cheek. My eyes met his blue, he looked down at the black journal and back up to me. It was barely there but his head moved slightly to the side, as if he was telling me _"no"_. It was a warning in the kindest since, but a warning all together. 

"Just some research" I muttered, tucking the journal under my other books.

"Why do I feel like you are lying?" Naomi's eyes narrowed at me. 

There was silence as I held her intense gaze, I could feel my friends eyes all glued to me. I was thankful in that moment that Draco wasn't here to witness this. I had no doubt in my mind that Blaise would tell him later but still Naomi knew I was lying. 

"Students, you are free to leave" the professor called, giving me a chance to escape the questions. 

I stood up quickly, tucking my books and the journal under my arm. I made sure to conceal it with my potions text so there wouldn't be any more questions. The last thing I needed was for there to be questions. 

"Why do I always feel like Wednesday are the longest?" Blaise yawned, stretching his arms over his head. 

We trekked down the corridor, Blaise wrapped his arms around Pansy and I, joking about how he was going to be the gossip of the school. I rolled my eyes, keeping them peeled forward on the stone walkway. 

"Are you guys hungry?" Blaise asked. 

"I could eat" Pansy sighs.

"Yeah sure" I shrug, readjusting my books under my arm. 

We walk into the great hall, just at rush hour. Everyone is in there, filling their plates or catching up on late homework. I spot Draco sitting with Oliver, near the middle of the Slytherin table. I couldn't help but look at his appearance. He looked like a god, with his pale blonde hair out of place and his white button down half undone. He had his sleeves pushed up slightly exposing the dark ink under his forearm. 

" _Fuck..._ " I muttered to myself.

Blaise looked at me through the corner of his eye as he dropped his arm, I fell back slightly as I gawked at Draco. His tie was loose around his neck. I bit my lip, remembering him using it to gag me last night in the classroom. His grey eyes met mine and I watched as he eyed me up and down seductively. That desirable feeling grew between my legs, causing a sharp squeal to escape my lips. I shook my head, speeding up to catch up with Blaise, Theo and Pansy. 

"Blaise..." Draco looked toward his friend, "Pans, Nay, Theo... _Armena._ "

The way he says my name sends shivers down my spine. I take in a sharp breath through my teeth as I make my way around the table. I can feel his eyes on me as I move, like he was watching me like a lion does with it's prey. 

"Draco— mate, how was class today?" Blaise smirked.

I took my seat next to Pansy and Theo. I watched as Draco's jealous eyes narrowed at the close space between Theo and I. I leaned forward, grabbing a croissant and salad. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, catching his stare. He bit the inside of his cheek, hunger growing behind those grey eyes.

"What are you eating, Draco?" Theo asked.

I watched as Draco's head turned slowly towards the boy next to me. I stabbed my salad with my fork dramatically. I took my lip between my teeth, chewing on it nervously. I could feel his eyes still on me and I was tempted to look. I glanced up, noticing that his eyes weren't meeting mine. No, they were glued to the lip that was between my teeth.

"I was eating shepherd's pie but I seem to be in the mood for something... else..." his lustful eyes flickered over to me.

_Oh._


	30. POTTER

_**Draco Malfoy** _

I watched carefully as Armena took her lip between her teeth. I felt myself twitching under the table, tying to grab her and yank her back to Slytherin. She looked up at me so innocently, but it wasn't innocent at all. 

"What are you eating, Draco?" Theo annoying voice rang in my ear.

I took a deep breath and slowly turned to him, breaking my gaze from Armena. He was sitting too close to her, his shoulder was brushing up against hers. There was something about Theodore Nott this year that set my teeth on edge. The boy could barely stand on his own two feet our fifth year, always trailing behind our coat tails. He couldn't even make it onto the Quidditch team, yet this year he becomes Prefect and walks around like he owns the place. If I didn't get my title of Prefect stripped away from me then I could have easily become Head Boy. If that happened then maybe Theo's infatuation with Armena wouldn't of even came into existence. I would have been the one to show her around Slytherin that day, not him. 

I flickered my eyes back to Armena, letting a smirk play on my lips. When our eyes connected, it was like her green eyes bore holes into my soul. I would have given her anything she asked for in that moment. 

_It was terrifying and thrilling at the same time._

"I was eating shepherd's pie, but I seem to be in the mood for something... _else_..." I smirked. 

I watched as she nearly choked on her drink, slamming the silver goblet down on the table. She slapped her chest and looked away. I loved making her nervous like that.

"Guys!" Naomi screamed dramatically, running down the row to our table.

Several heads of students snap up, rolling their eyes at her dramatics. I was always so surprised how Naomi survived amongst the snakes. She was far from a snake, more like raven. I guess she was resourceful and had great leadership. She was basically the reason why Blaise, Oliver, Theo and I weren't all expelled. She kept our minds focused and our heads above the water. 

She slammed her books down on the table and jumped into the seat next to me.

"You alright Nay?" Oliver asked, stuffing his mouth with pie.

"I just despise Gryffindors!" she hisses through her teeth, her tiny fists in balls. 

"Well, tell us something we don't already know" Pansy rolled her eyes, smirking.

I looked back up at Armena, who had her nose deep in some book. I craned my neck, trying to peer over the pile of food at the worn pages. It looked like some sort of journal, definitely old and not hers. My eyes drifted over to Theo, who had a smirk plastered onto his face. I glared at him as he watched Armena carefully, a little too carefully. Bitterness entered my mouth as I clenched my jaw tightly together. 

"Well, I was in Ancient Runes today and _fucking_ Granger couldn't keep her loud mouth shut! She literally knew bloody everything on Runes!" Naomi rubbing her hands over her face. "Who know's anything about Runes! The subject is confusing within itself and you know I hate—"

"That whole class is Gryffindors," I interrupt, looking at Naomi. "You knew that, right?" 

"Well— " she plays around with her food, "yeah but they don't have to be such arrogant _pricks_."

"They are Gryffindors, what do you expect?" I muttered. 

As if on cue, Potter, Weasley, Thomas and Longbottom stroll into the hall. I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head as I observe them. Weasley's robes look like they had been strung up on the whomping willow and Longbottom had dirt on his face. 

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Pansy clapped her hands together.

"Here we go" I spit, rolling his eyes at the girl next to Armena.

Pansy shot daggers in my direction, her upper lip curing as she gets ready to fight me. Blaise puts an arm around her shoulder, relaxing her instantly. She smirks at me and looks up at Blaise. I roll my eyes, taking a sip out of the goblet in front of me. 

_Good for them honestly, at least now I don't have to deal with her bullshit._

"Halloween is coming up!" she grins, "and you know what that means..."

"Fuck yeah, I forgot about Halloween!" Oliver rubs his hands together.

"Halloween?" Armena looks up at all of us.

Pansy rolls her eyes, turning to face the dark haired girl next to her. Armena lets out a long sigh as her eyes glaze over. I bite my cheek trying not to laugh at her reaction. 

"Every year Hogwarts takes All Hallows Eve, or _Halloween,_ very seriously" she motions up to the sky, "and every year, the whole school, or at least the fun kids, throw a massive party somewhere in the castle. We are talking all night fun, sex, booze, drugs— _you name it_."

"Sounds fun" she mutters, turning her attention back to her book.

I watch her as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Her green eyes quickly scan the page, reading every word. She leans her elbow against the table, diving deeper into her book. 

"Oy Lestrange, maybe you can finally get laid" Oliver yells across the table to the dark haired witch.

My head snaps up at the mention of her surname. I turn my head to face Oliver, my eyes narrowing in on him. What was he getting at? Blaise kicks me from under the table, smirking slightly. I shake my head at him, warning him not to say anything. I didn't have to tell Blaise what was going on between Armena and I, he could very well figure it out himself. Not that I was trying to hide her but there was something so sacred about how are relationship was right now. It was just forming, growing and changing each day. I didn't want to cloud it with the judgments of the entire school. Not to mention, if my father found out about us then he would piss himself with excitement. The idea of his son, dating the Dark Lord's daughter— well that would sure get him brownie points. 

_It's a good fucking thing The Dark Lord is dead._

"Oh she's already doing that—" Pansy rolls her eyes.

"With a Gryffindor!" Naomi cuts off Pansy.

I jerk my head over to the girls. My hand reflexively grabs the wooden bench under me with such force, that I am pretty sure it might snap. I looked up at Armena, who wasn't even paying attention to what is going on around her. Her eyes were glued to the fucking book in front of her. My eyes drifted over to Naomi, who quickly covers her mouth, realizing what she just did.

"Oops I wasn't supposed to say that" she gives Armena an apologetic glance.

 _Great._ She wasn't fucking a Gryffindor, right? I felt my mind race with the possibility of the thought. We never even discussed what we were or the depths to our late night rendezvous. I felt a sharp and sudden surge of rage and jealousy rip across my flesh. My skin started to burn with the idea that she was with someone other than me. 

" _Lestrange_ , who is it come on tell us" Oliver leaned forward.

Her head snapped at the mention of her name, her brow furrowing. I watched her as she quickly tucked the black book under her arm, concealing it from the table. 

"What?" she asked, looking around confused.

She quickly looked over her shoulder, as if sensing someone. Her eyes narrow in on the table in the far corner. 

" _Potter_ " she hisses.

"Potter?" Oliver looks at everyone with wide eyes.

She looks down at her book and scoops them up quickly in her hands. She gives all of us an apologetic glance before she opens her mouth. 

"Are you fucking _Potter_ " Pansy throws her hand over her mouth, gasps escaping between her fingers.

"Yeah excuse me, I have to go" she mumbles, grabbing her books.

I watched as she got up from the table quickly, calling after the dark haired boy with circular glasses. He stops in his tracks and gives her a polite smile, almost too polite. 

"Fucking Potter" I mutter, my eyes never leaving her body.

She grabbed his arm, whispering something into his ear. His eyes go wide and he flushes a shade of crimson. He looked down at her journal that she was previously glued too and then back up to her. He quickly places his hand on the small of her back, walking her out of the hall.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" I hissed, my nails digging into the soft wood of the table.

"She's fucking Potter?" Blaise turns to us.

All of our mouths are wide open. I look down at my hands, which are blanched white from the death grip on the wooden bench.

"How did I not know this?" Naomi asked, shaking her head.

There was an awkward silence at the table as we all try and process what just happened. That had to be a joke right? 

"I fucked Potter once" Pansy spits out, shrugging her shoulders. 

All of our heads turn to face the raven haired witch. I watched Pansy with narrowed eyes, as she twirls her fork in her hands. I fucking swear if she fucked him while we were together, I will loose it. I mean— not that I was faithful to her or anything, but still, Harry Potter? Really? Out of all people she would choose him to shag?

"When..." I muttered, narrowing my eyes.

I feel more anger surge through me. My knuckles turn white under my harsh grasp. I wanted to flip this table over and send Pansy flying on her ass.

"Oh— you know a few times in fourth year, he just looked so bloody sexy in his TriWizard uniform. Then a few times last year, you know when you were all D _ark Lord, Death Eatery moody and shit._ I have to say he was an excellent shag, well done Armena— well done."

"Are you fucking kididng me!" I slammed my hands onto my face, dragging them down slowly. "Oh, I am going to be _sick."_

Naomi hand moves to rub my back. She places it on my upper back, trying to rub in soothing circles. I shoot her a death glare and fling off her arm in the process.

"What?" Pansy shrugs her shoulders, "you weren't _fucking_ me."

"Harry _bloody fucking_ Potter" I growled.

******

I walked back into the Slytherin dungeons sulking in my thoughts. Care of Magical Creatures was a bloody pointless class, I don't understand why I had to take it. It's not like I planned on buying a blood chicken anytime soon. Of course, I couldn't help but noticed that Armena and Potter were visibly absent, which only raised everyone's suspicions even more than before. 

_Go fucking figure, Armena would use Potter to cover up her and I._

I threw open the door to my room and slammed my books on the floor. I closed my door with a bang. I heard my bed creek loudly. I spun around quickly, raising my wand at the intruder. 

"Why, hello to you too," Armena called, smirking at me. 

She was laying on her stomach, flipping through that bloody book again. She looked up at me and gave me a cheeky smile. I watched her as she tucked the book away, under her robe that was on the floor beside my bed.

"Armena" I muttered, ripping off my robe and undoing my tie.

She patted the spot next to her and I slipped off my shoes, climbing into bed with her. I leaned back against the pillow, folding my arms over my chest.

" _Potter_..." I spit, "really?"

"What?" she flipped around, kneeling on the bed in front of me.

"In the great hall today, you said you were _fucking_ Potter" I narrow my eyes at her. "Everyone heard you so don't try to snake your way out of this one." 

"Draco, are you actually serious right now?" she tilted her head to one side. "I did not say that I was shagging Potter, that's bloody ridiculous!"

I felt jealousy rip through my body, prickling at my flesh. Even if it wasn't true, it still stung to think that Potter was on her mind. I let out a long sigh and continued on with my story. 

"Are you playing dumb just to piss me off? Naomi let it slip that you told her that you were fucking a Gryffindor. Then when they asked who, you said _Potter_ " I snapped at her. 

I looked at her with disgust as she let a cackle slip from her lips. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head, letting the dark brown locks fall around her face. She tucked the stand of hair behind her ears and shook her head. Her dimples poking at her cheeks as she tried to contain her laughter. 

"I am going to be completely honest..." she sighed, looking up at me, "I wasn't even paying attention during lunch today. I promise you, I couldn't tell you what anyone said today, my mind has been— other places."

_Other places._

"What are you bloody reading anyways?" my eyes narrowed to her robe, where she hid the book.

"It's just— um, divinations information and things" she bit her lip, her eyes flickering back to her robe. "Professor Trewlany said I had a talent for Tasseomancy today in class."

_I knew she was lying, but I didn't care. In all honesty, I wasn't in the mood to fight her right now._

A wide grin spread across her face. I could tell that she appreciated the encouragement from other professors. Armena was a bloody brilliant witch. She had so much talent which I know she got from her parents. I wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't scare me a bit. 

"Tasseomancy?" I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. "Isn't that reading those fucking tea leaves?" 

"Yes Draco" she raised her brows at me, smirking slightly. "Haven't you taken Divinations before?"

I remember being younger and my mum would make me drink tea and predict my future. She wasn't very good at wand work, but she was bloody talented at reading prophecies and tea leaves. Any time it looked like something wasn't going to go towards my best interest, my mum would be quick to remedy it. 

"You know, my mum is talented in Tasseomancy" I added.

I watched as she rolled her eyes at me. A flicker of something washed over her face. Her eyebrows furrowed together, as she looked up at me with her emerald green eyes. 

"Speaking of your mum, did you ever respond?" she asked, chewing on her nails. "To you know, the letter?"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. I was never going to respond to that fucking letter. The guts my parents had, to demand that I force Armena to endure a dinner at my childhood home. _Absolutely fucking not._

I knew exactly what they were trying to do, or what my father was trying to do. He had his slimy hands over everything and anything dark. I was sure Oliver's father or Theo's for that matter let it slip that Armena was here, at Hogwarts. Another perfect reason why no one can know about us. It made me sick to think that they were planning something, but I knew that letter wasn't just a friendly dinner invite with a cup of tea afterwards. If I knew anything it was that they would want her to accept her roll as the Dark Lord's heir. 

She was his daughter, she had everything that he had and more considering she was a Lestrange. I don't know what was more terrifying honestly, both lines of her family were dark blooded in nature. 

"Not planning on it" I muttered, staring down at the quilt on my bed. 

It's not like they can come here and force me. I mean Dumbledore has this place on lockdown after the war. We are the safest inside of these walls. 

_I was able to keep her safe here._

"Oh" she muttered, playing with the hem on her jumper, "good."

I rolled up the sleeves of my white button down, exposing the dark tattoo on my skin. I watched as her eyes drift to my dark mark. Curiosity stirs behind the dark green of her eyes as she stares at it. It's like it knew she was watching, in a matter of seconds that familiar sharp burn rises to the surface. I rolled down my sleeve, shaking my head. 

" _Potter_ — I mean like come on Armena! Anyone, bloody anyone, you can _shag,"_ I throw my hands up at the word, "but not him." 

I run my hands over my face aggressively. Before I could even react, she leaned her body foward, positioned both of her hands on either side of my waist. Her lips hover over mine as a wicked grin pulls up at the corners of her lips. 

"What? Are you jealous, _Draco_?" she whispers, her lips moving closer to mine.

I felt a surge of electricity roll though me, as her fingertips lightly grazed my arm. Her grin becomes wider as she feel the energy pulse though us. I reach my arms around her waist, grabbing tightly onto her hips. In one single motion, I flip her over so that she is laying on her back underneath me. I dip my head down to her ear, nipping at the skin.

"Well let me scratch that statement. You can't fuck anyone— like I've said, I don't share well. One might say it's the only child in me..." I growl into her ear, "and I am not bloody jealous."

My lips trail down her neck slowly, as she arches up against my body. I take one of her hands, pinning it above her head. She lets out a moan as my lips reach that sweet spot, right on the crook of her neck. Right where her pulse point would be. Her skin tasted so good under my tongue, I wanted to bottle up her flavor. 

"I t-think you m-might be j-just a little-e... _jealous_..." she breathes. 

"Cat's got your tongue?" 

"W-what" she breathes, my tongue licking up her jaw line, "m-maybe."

A devious smile spreads across lips, knowing that I have made her unable to put words together. I slowly move up so that I am hovering over her face. My grey eyes meet her green, I felt like in that moment we were slipping into the bed. It was like we were falling deeper and deeper. I knew if I stayed there we wouldn't move and I had other plans for her. I slowly got up off of her, moving to my armoire. I reached in my drawer, grabbing two green and white ties. I turned around, watching as her brows furrow in confusion.

_Good._

I reached into my robe, pulling out my wand.

" _Muffiato_ " I cast.

I bit my lip, as I moved closer to her on the bed. I reached around her, unbuttoning her black skirt. She lifts up her hips, allowing me to remove the dark grey wool fabric off of her body. I straddled her waist, unbuttoning the crisp white uniform shirt that matched mine. She leaned up on her elbows, allowing the fabric to fall carelessly off her body.

"Lean back" I instructed.

I took the first tie in my hand, grabbing her left hand. I wrapped the fabric around her wrist, securing it in a knot. I leaned forward, moving her hand to the bedpost behind her, securing her to the wooden frame. I took the second tie and repeat my motions. I climbed off of her and moved off the bed, admiring my handy work. She is spread out on my bed in only her knickers and bra. She looked absolutely divine, I licked my lips hungrily. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and pulled off my school trousers. My erection pushes against my briefs, as I slowly palm at it. I crawled towards her, my lips trail up her thighs and over her center. I watched her as she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back. A low growl escapes from the back of my throat. 

"I can't wait to taste you" I breathed into her.

I sucked on the flesh on her inner thigh, leaving a deep purple mark in my wake. I slowly bite my way up her body, leaving more beautiful marks over her porcelain skin. It's possessive I know but this way every time she looks in the mirror or her skirt rides up in class, she will know she's mine. 

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since our time this morning" I breathe, "I can't get enough of you..."

"Is that so _Draco_?" she smirks.

I move over her body, my face inches away from hers. I watched as she opens her eyes, meeting mine. My lips crashed into hers instantly. It was like everything melted away from us and were were the only two people left standing. The overwhelming desire to be with her, to have her and keep her as my own was taking over. She pushed her lips deeper into my own, trying to get more. I took her bottom lip in-between my teeth, a sharp hiss escaping her cherry red lips. 

"Are you trying to be smart with me?" I hissed, smirking into her mouth.

I rubbed my erection over her knickers, causing her to moan loudly.

"No" she whispers, shaking her head. 

I kissed my way down her face, trailing my lips down her jaw line. I lick my way over her pulse point and nip at her ear. She lets out another low growl, her body arching up to meet mine again. 

"Good..." I whisper into her ear. 

I moved down to her center, my lips lightly trailing over her. I watch as she fights under the restraints, her eyes pleading for me to taste her. I slowly peel down her knickers, throwing them on the ground beside us. I glance up at her, my eyes meeting her green as she waits with anticipation. I smirk and lower myself down to her. I waste no time as my mouth dives down to her, sending jolts through her body. I pull her waist closer to my mouth, trying to get everything I can from her. I wanted to lap her up and savor her. She tasted so good under my tongue, she tasted like mine. My tongue draws slow circles at her entrance, causing her to arch her back in pleasure and need. I slowly insert my finger into her while my tongue laps at her clit. 

She taste so good, I wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew I couldn't wait. I needed her so badly. I moved up, positioning myself between her thighs. I slowly rubbed my tip over her wet entrance. She pulls her lip between her teeth, her eyes going wide as she waits. 

_Fuck._

Without a second thought, I ram my hips into her, pushing as far as I can, causing her to roll her head back. I watched as she fought against the Slytherin ties holding her arms in place. She wanted to touch me, it was clear in her eyes. A deep chuckle formed in the back of my throat as I watch her expressions. I was quick and merciless as I thrusted deep into her. I wasn't holding anything back and I wanted her to take it. She threw her head back, a loud gasp escaping her lips as I connected with the deepest part of her. 

_Oh, she felt so fucking good._

I lowered my head to hers, my lips finding her neck again. I kissed up her neck, my fingers pressing on her hips. I hovered over her mouth, taking in her air as we panted together. I was about to fall apart, she felt so good. I was so fucking close, too close. 

"Are you close, _Armena?_ " I whispered into her mouth.

A moan escaped her lips. My hand reached down to her cilt, rubbing slow circles as my thrusts continued. I felt her squeeze against me, signaling that she was near the end. Moans spilled out of her mouth as she breathed heavily. Her body arching up to meet my own, our sweat mixing together.

"Draco—" she moaned, her walls clenched with force around me. She was squeezing me so tightly that I felt myself spill over the edge.

"Fuck!" I hissed, sharp pants coming out of my lips. 

I poured myself into her, both of us coming undone together. I collapsed onto her, letting my breath catch up to me.

"Draco" she breathed.

I looked up at the beautiful girl, her green eyes boring into my own. She smirked at me, her lips finding my forehead. 

"My hands" she looked over to the Slytherin ties holding her in place.

I shook my head, letting a low chuckle escape my throat. 

"I quite like you like that— all tied up" I ran my tongue over my cheek. 

"Draco!" she glared at me. 

"Fine, if you wish" I rolled my eyes. 

I reached forward, releasing her hands from the restraints. I climbed off the bed, looking around the room. I rubbed the back of my neck aggressively, as I watched Armena climb off the bed and into my own personal bathroom.I heard her turn on the water. My brow furrowed as I watched her head peek out from behind the door.

"Well are you joining me or am I doing this alone?" she bit her lip.

_Oh. I am definitely joining._


	31. MIND GAMES

_Friday, Defense Against The Dark Arts_

_**Armena Riddle-Lestrange** _

"Now class, who can tell me about..." Snape hummed as he addressed the class. 

I rested my head into my left hand and leaned against the table. I flipped through the black journal carefully, trying to find something about his first Horcrux. I already knew that they had already all been destroyed, by none other than Harry Potter and co., but I was curious as to how he performed each task. How did he become this monster that everyone feared? The one where witches and wizards were scared to even say his name. How did he establish a loyal following such as the Death Eaters? How did he kill with ease?

_June 15th, 1942_

_Tom is different today, he has made us aware that he is the heir of slytherin and thus has opened the chamber of secrets. Part of his soul has been placed in his diary after he helped murder Myrtle Warren. He has kept us in the dark these past few weeks...._

"Miss Lestrange..." Snape hummed.

My head snapped up immediately at the mention of my surname. I made eye contact with the dark haired teacher, who raised his thick dark brows at me. I looked over to Blaise with wide eyes, I had no idea what we were talking about. He nodded his chin to a page in his notes.

_Ghosts. Goblins. Ghouls and Poltergeists._

_Poltergeists._

That's right, we were going to learn his subject around Halloween. I just read about them the other day, the information was fresh in my mind. 

"Sir, a poltergeist is similar to a ghost. Like a ghost, a poltergeist is a spirit, but that is where their similarities end. They are _not_ friendly, like a ghost, they like to cause great chaos in their wake. They can be found where people typically like to hang out and old castles make great homes for them. For example, there is a poltergeist in the Slytherin common room that plays tricks on students. Peeves is the castle poltergeist, which Dumbledore is able to control because Dumbledore comes from a place of authority, which they respect. Poltergeists, unlike ghosts, have the ability to move objects and pick things up which gives them ultimately more power. One way to notice if you have a poltergeist, is you will hear banging on walls, objects being thrown across the room, strange and unexplainable smells, and physical attacks."

Snape stared at me, his eyes narrowing at my response. 

"And can you tell me _who_ the Slytherin ghost is?"

"The Bloody Baron typically inhabits the common room, but he is also able to be seen throughout the castle" I responded.

_Why did he want to know that?_

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Snape nodded his head, approving my response. He turned on his heels and walked up the row to the front of the class. 

"She wasn't even paying attention" Draco laughed, "how did she know all that. She was probably reading off of Blaise's notes."

Crabbe let out a snort, trying to please Draco by agreeing with him. Draco turned around, grinning at me cheekily. I turned to Blaise, who raised his hands in defense. Professor Snape marched up to Blaise and I's desk, snatching the paper out of his hands. He examined his blank sheet of paper with just the heading listed and tossed it back down on the table. I leaned forward on my elbows, glaring at the boy in front of me. Was he really going to do this right now? 

_Are you kidding me?_

It wasn't that Draco and I weren't on good terms, we just enjoyed antagonizing each other. He most certainly did not like the fact that I could easily beat him as the top rank in the class. 

"I actually studied, _Draco_. I know that it is quite difficult for you to understand that, but I actually am able to retrain information" I hissed at the pale blonde haired boy.

His eyes narrowed at me, his jaw clenched tightly at cheek. 

" _Mr. Malfoy_ , next time you speak out of turn I will be forced to give you detention again. Is that what you want?" Snape hissed.

A low chuckle came out of Blaise, which Draco shot daggers at. I watched as he slowly turned around to face the professor, a wicked grin appearing on his face. 

"I actually think that Armena and I would quite like _that_ " he quipped.

_Oh._

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks instantly at his words. I put my head down into my book, to try and make the butterflies go away. But instead of forgetting, I instantly remembered Draco fucking me from behind on this very same desk.

_Great._

I shook my head violently, trying to get the erotic thoughts out.

"That will be enough out of both of you" Snape hissed at us.

"Why me?" I asked, furrowing my brows, "I just simply answered your question and if I am not mistaken it was correct, right?"

I looked around the classroom, as gasps escaped from each of the students' mouths. I could feel the tension rising in the classroom. 

"Oh you have just done it, Armena" Blaise whispered beside me.

"Ten points from Slythern, for your classmate's cheek" he snapped, turning on his heels to march back up to the front of the classroom.

Draco turned around in his chair, leaning back onto my table.

"Oh look what you have done now" Draco chuckled.

"Fuck off Draco" I rolled my eyes.

I watched as he eyed me up and down, running his tongue aggressively over his inner cheek. I shook my head, turning my attention back to the journals below me.

_June 15th, 1942_

_.....It is clear that only he can perform the darkest form of magic to create the horcruxes. I believe that Dumbledore is suspicious of our intentions. We have to lay low for some time but we are keeping his diary safe in the hidden room, at least he still trusts us with that._

_Tom Riddle's diary._ I don't know why it didn't click before. That was the first horcrux that he created, which Harry Potter destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets. A chamber that is still here to this day. Not that I wanted to go down there anytime soon but something stirred in me. 

"I want a five page paper on a ghost, poltergist or ghoul in this castle on my desk by next class" Snape hissed.

"But sir— it's Halloween this weekend" a Ravenclaw boy complained.

"Then I guess you better start your research now" he hissed.

I quickly stood up, packing up my things. Naomi jumped next to my side bouncing up and down.

"Let's go into Hogsmeade this weekend!" she said.

"Oy—" Oliver jumped into the conversation, "we can spend the day at Three Broomsticks."

"Draco, please don't punch anyone" Naomi smiled at him.

"I can't make promises, I don't intend to keep" he muttered.

I met his eyes and raised my eyebrows at him. I waited until everyone exited the classroom before following Draco out. I quickly met up with him and bumped his hip with my own.

"Who are you going to fight this weekend?" I asked, looking up at the beautiful boy.

"I don't know Armena..." he sighed, his grey eyes met mine.

"You were awful smart in class today, don't you think?" I bit my lip.

"I like seeing you get all worked up" a slight grin pulled up on the corners of his mouth.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks again. I looked down at the ground trying to hide the effect he had on me. I felt his mouth brush my ear, his warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't look down" he breathed. "See, I know exactly how to get a reaction out of you, Armena."

He knew exactly how to push me in the right ways. To be quite honest, our argument in class turned me on more that his dirty talk in the bedroom. I loved that he knew just want to say to make me come undone, but I wasn't going to ever let him know that. I was too proud to admit it.

"I would like to see you try harder next time in class" I snapped at him.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Yes" I hissed.

I wanted to see just how far he would go to get a reaction out of me.

"Challenge accepted" he grinned, turning the corner to head to his next class.

*******

I walked into Advanced Potions, taking my seat in my normal spot with the table in the back corner. Draco wasn't there yet, so I took the opportunity to read over the material that we were learning about today. My eyes scanned over the page on the _'liquid death'_ potion. I could already smell the scent, as if it was seeping out of the page of the book.

"Armena" I felt his breath on my neck.

I turned to look at him, as he eased into his chair.

"Draco" I bit my lip.

I watched him carefully, as hunger and lust flooded his eyes. He was staring directly at my bottom lip which was in-between my teeth. 

"Don't bite your lip" he growled.

"What if I want to?" I challenged him cheekily.

"I still haven't forgotten about our little conversation earlier today. You might not want to tempt me" he hissed.

Goosebumps flooded my skin, as his words sent a deep ache between my legs.

 _'Oh god'_ my subconscious moaned.

"Oy!!" Blaise said, walking up to our table.

The sound of Blaise's voice sent me out of my thoughts. I turned my head away from Draco to look at our friend.

"Blaise" Draco groaned.

"Hi Blaise" I flashed a smile at him.

I lean my elbows on the cold table, my chin rests in the palm of my hands as I watch the two boys talk back and forth. I stared at Draco's handsome face, admiring the details. His jawline was so sharp you could cut glass. He had long eyelashes and the most perfect lips. His hands were also so large, I felt my core clench as I remember those hands gripping my body. 

"Mate it's Halloween! Come on!" Blaise rolled his eyes. 

I turned my attention back to the two boys. 

"Okay" Draco snaps. 

"Since Theo is prefect, we need to start planning with the other houses what we want to do..." he starts, looking at Draco.

"Yeah sure" he mutters.

"I think it's about time we start hitting, you know, _that list_ " Blaise licks his lips.

I turn my head to look at Draco, who is giving Blaise a look of death. I watch him, as he forcefully twists his silver rings around his finger. 

"List?" I raise my eyebrows at Draco.

"Yeah— Ollie, Draco, Theo and I all make a hit list" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Alright class take your seats! I have a special presentation for you all today" Professor Slughorn states.

Blaise slaps the cool black slab and moves to his seat next to Dean Thomas. The lights dim in the already dark classroom, as Professor Slughorn fires up the projector screen. I turn to look at Draco again, who is glaring at Blaise from across the room.

"List?" I ask again.

His grey eyes shift over to me, as he scoots his chair closer to mine. He leans in to me and turns his head so other's cannot hear. 

"We make a list every year..." he pauses, "... of who we are going to, you know, _fuck_." 

"Oh and— " I raise my brows at him.

"And, whoever goes through the list the fastest, wins" he shrugs. "But we always have, well, a _'golden snitch_ ' you could say..."

I watch as he moves in closer to me. His larges hands reach out to touch the bare skin of my legs. He trails his hands over the tops of my black socks. He slowly moves up on my thigh, drawing tortuous circles against my bare skin. I watch as goosebumps rise up on my skin where he just touched. 

"But it seems I have already _won_ the most prized possession..." he breathes, "and I don't like to share."

"Oh and who is this _'golden snitch'_ on the list this year" I bite my lip.

His hand moves up my leg, teasing me.

" _You_ " he whispers.

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Was he kidding? Was I some prize that all the boys were trying to win. Was this why Theo was being overly kind to me since the beginning. I guess Blaise and Ollie never tried anything but still. 

"I'm not your fucking toy" I hiss. 

I feel my blood boil as a surge of anger moves through me. I stare at the Professor trying to steady my breathing. Draco notices my shift in body language and leans in closer.

"I didn't even want you on the list, Armena" he starts, moving his hand up my leg just an inch. "I actually despised the idea of seeing your name written down. You see, I wanted you all to myself and you know this. I like to think I have done an excellent job of keeping it that way."

I felt my blood start to settle and my anger start to dissipate on my skin. I kept my eyes on the smoky cauldron in the front of the classroom. I didn't want to give him any sort of reaction. I wasn't in the mood to play his games. 

"Oh" I breathed.

His movements become slower against my skin. I feel surges of electricity move through me as his fingers graze over me. Quickly, he withdrew his hand, moving to write something down on a piece of parchment paper.

_What no?_

I felt empty and aching without his touch on my skin. I wanted him to grab my thighs and take me on the table, I didn't care who was watching us. I tried to pay attention to the professor, but my mind keeps pulling next to the boy sitting beside me, only a few inches away.

"Now, who can tell me what _The Draught of Living Death_ is used for?" Professor Slughorn interrupts my thoughts.

I watch him as he scans the classroom, looking for volunteers, when his eyes land on me. 

"Ah Miss Lestrange, would you like to enlighten the class?"

Why is everyone calling on me today? 

_Fuck._

"Yes..." I start, pausing to look around the classroom before continuing. "The Draught of Living Death is an extremely powerful sleeping potion. I can send the drinking into a death like slumber when ingested."

"Very good Miss Lestrange!" Professor Slughorn clapped his hands together. "Very good, indeed. Ten points to Slytherin!" 

" _Armena_ " Draco's voice echoed loud in my ear.

I looked up quickly, from my parchment, expecting the entire class to be staring at us for his loud interruption. I glanced over to Draco who was sitting dangerously close, his eyes glued to the Professor.

" _Armena, keep looking at Slughorn._ "

I watched as his lips did not move an inch, but his voice was clear as day. How on earth was he doing this? My brows furrowed together in confusion.

" _I am going to try something new here_ " his voice spoke again. " _I am going to need you to act completely normal._ "

My head went straight down to the parchment paper below me, as I wrote down something the Professor just said. Draco moved his seat closer to mine, our shoulders touched each other sending shock waves through my body. I felt Draco's large hand move up my leg carefully. 

" _Keep writing down notes and pay attention to the teacher..._ " his voice breathed in my head. 

He ran his middle finger over my panties, brushing my slit. My mouth fell open at the bold move. Was he really about to do this in the middle of class? 

" _Close your mouth Armena_ " he chuckled in my head.

His hand moved my panties to the side, as he brushed over me carefully. Shivers ran down my spine as he moved.

_Fuck._

He was going to do this in the middle of class. 

" _Good girl..._ " he breathed, " _you are probably wondering what I am doing now and how I am in your head._ "

I nodded my head and looked down at the parchment paper, trying to write down something the Professor was saying. What was the professor even saying 

" _I learned this trick last year, as a death eater. I can get inside of your head to communicate with you... it's fun, isn't it?"_ his voice breathed inside of my head. 

I nodded my head again. What was he doing to me? 

_"Try to keep paying attention to class, this is a special presentation after all..._ " he chuckled.

Without warning, he inserted two fingers inside of me, stretching me out dangerously. I spread my legs wider under the table, as I moved my hips against his palm.

" _So eager for me and so wet Armena" he hissed, "I'm going to make you leave a puddle on this chair._ "

I bit my lip hard trying to hold back a moan. He moved his fingers in and out of me at a slow and torturous pace. I felt him curve his fingers up to hit my g-spot inside of me.

" _You thought I would forget about what you said to me earlier..._ "

 _Oh_.

A low chuckle appeared in my head, sending more shivers down my spine. 

" _I didn't forget. In fact, in Astronomy today, I spent the whole class thinking of many ways that I could see how far I could push you._ " 

I bit my cheek hard, so hard metal filled my mouth. He was really going to do this. 

" _God, you are so wet... I would do anything to get on my knees and taste you right now_ " he hissed in my head.

His movements increased as the pleasure started to rise in my core. I was going to orgasm in the middle of class and he was going to enjoy it. My chest started to rise rapidly, as he moved in and out of me.

" _Control your breathing Armena. Unless you want all of the students to know that I am fucking you wil my fingers in the middle of class_ " he hissed.

I could feel myself dripping down his hand, as the pleasure increased.

" _You are so wet for me, Armena_ " his voice rang in my head.

I felt a moan rise in the back of my throat. I bit down hard on my lip, I could taste the metallic taste of my blood in my mouth.

 _"Y_ _ou have to stay quiet, keep looking forward. Good girl... I bet you like the idea of people watching you cum. Who gets you off more?_ "

Oh he was bad. Very, very bad and dangerous. I stared at the black table in front of me, trying to control my emotions. 

" _Do you enjoy the idea of Potter watching you? Or is it Granger? Do you like the thought of her watching me fuck you with my fingers? You want her to see the juices dripping down my hand? Who else in this classroom gets you off?_ "

Oh god. I was about to lose my actual mind.

" _Or is it just me that turns you on? The fact that I can bring you pleasure anytime, no matter who is around,_ " his voice growled in my head. 

His fingers increased their speed, moving in and out at a quick pace. I looked over at him through hooded eyes, but his face gave no reaction to what he was doing to me under the table, in the middle of class.

" _Eyes forward Armena_ " he hissed, " _be a good girl, that's it..._ "

I turned my head to watch as the Professor changed slides on the projector. I glanced around the classroom, no one was looking at us or had any clue that his hands were up my skirt. I felt power rise inside of me at the thought of the dirty and naughty things we were doing right now. 

" _I feel you clenching around me... are you going to cum for me?_ " he hissed.

The delicious burn started to appear in my core and I knew I was close. His fingers increased speed, as he moved in and out of me. I could feel myself on edge, I was so close.

" _Cum for me Armena_ " he whispered.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I threw my head down to stare at the blurry words on the parchment in front of me. A rush ran through my body, as I came all over his hands. I bit my lip so hard that my teeth broke through the skin. Metal flooded my mouth as I tried to suppress a moan, but all I wanted to do was scream out in pleasure. My hand snapped the quill, causing ink to splatter over my parchment and Draco's.

" _Good girl..._ " his voice echoed in my mind.

I tried to steady out my breath, as I came down from the high. Draco removed his fingers from me, I could tell they were wet with my cum. I turned to look at Draco as he placed the two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them gently. Another shudder ran through my body, watching him as he licked his lips.

"You taste so good" he whispered using his own voice, grey eyes meeting mine.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

"Now students, I want each of you, on your own time, to brew a potion of The Draught of Living Death. You can team up in pairs of twos if you wish or you can work solo. I want a vial brought to class next week, so I can grade you on your work. Next week, we will learn about Amortentia." He concluded, shutting off the projection. 

The girls in the class giggled at the mention of the love potion, but I showed no reaction as I stared at the incoherent notes and ink splatters before me. 

*********

_Saturday_

I quickly walked down the hall to the common room, I was determined to find a certain blonde haired witch. I spotted Naomi curled up on the tufted brown leather sofa, flipping through some book. My eyes caught sight of a pale haired boy sitting by the fire place. It was like he sensed my presence in the room, his grey eyes shot up to meet mine, causing Oliver to turn around in his chair. I watched as Draco's eyes lit up. He licked his lips, eying my body up and down like he was sizing me up. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned over the couch, peering over Naomi's shoulder to the book she was reading: _Witches Through The Ages_

_Nice choice._

"Nay?" I hummed.

She turned around, startled by my presence. I gave her my best people pleasing smirk. 

"Can I ask for the largest favor?" I batted my eyelashes.

I backed up so that I was sitting on the edge of the table. Naomi fully turned her body around, resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Why do I feel like I am about to help you with something, that I don't want to do on my Saturday" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh Please!" I clasped my hands together.

"Okay fine! But on one condition, you have to let me dress you up for Halloween" she hissed.

I heard a deep chuckle escape from Draco's direction. I snapped my head, my eyes narrowing in on his features. He ran his tongue over his cheek, closing the book in his lap. 

"Naomi, she's asking if you will help her brew the Draught of Living Death" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh! are you joking Armena?" she shrieked. "That potion smells so fucking bad! Oh, can you ask Pansy to help you?" 

"I will let you do whatever you want to me on Halloween..." I bit my lip. "Just please, just this once?"

"Armena, I can help you... " Draco smirked, his eyes flashing something dangerous. 

"I don't need your help, thank you _Draco._ You can brew it all on your own" I hissed.

I did not want to be locked in another classroom with him. There was no telling what else that we would do. Plus, I needed a chance to think without him clouding my thoughts: _literally and figuratively._

"Naomi, please. I really just want to hang out with my friend" I eyed Naomi, slightly pouting my lips.

"Fine, fine— I'll do it" she sighed, getting up from her spot on the couch, "but you are telling me all about you and Potter. I want every single detail and if not tell, I know exactly where Slughorn keeps his _veritaserum_."

"Look, the witch bites" I smirk, following her out of the Slytherin common room.

******

I glance down at my Advanced Potion-Making textbook, my hands scanned the page as I read off the ingredients. She was right, this potion smelt horrid. I think I would rather play with slugs than deal with this. 

"Add the Infusion of Wormwood," I instructed Naomi, who is plugging her nose already.

"You owe me," she said through her nose. "You owe me big time." 

We both leaned over and watched as the potion started to bubble. I sat back on my heels and shook my head. 

"Okay, now we add Powdered Root of Asphodel" I sighed.

I reached into a copper bowl and grabbed the powered root. I leaned forward, tossing in the ingredient into the bubbling cauldron. I reached over for my ladle and started to stir clockwise. I rolled my neck and glanced over to Naomi who was smoothing out her blonde locks. 

"I can't believe you are in this class" Naomi shook her head, leaning back on the palms of her hands. 

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"Advanced potions is a N.E.W.T. class, you kinda have to be brilliant to be placed into it" she shrugs her shoulders.

"Dumbledore just gave me a schedule," I looked up at Naomi. "I mean when he came to invite me here. I guess I really didn't have a say, they just threw me into what I assumed was random classes." 

"He must have seen a lot of talent in you then" she smirked. 

"Me? Oh no I am the furthest thing from talented" I mumbled, picking at invisible lint on my muggle jeans. 

I shook my head remembering my earlier years. I spent my entire life teaching myself and learning through books. This is the first time actually being taught something decent. I mean growing up a few of the kinder Death Eaters would teach me things, but it was all dark magic. My uncles would teach me as well, I always favored Rodolphus over Rabastan. They both fancied the Dark Arts, Rodolphus was more interested in teaching me skills and things that I needed to know. My mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, had zero interest in anything I ever did. The most import she had was if I was able to preform the imperious curse by age eleven. 

_Much to her disappointment, I couldn't._

"Armena, you are so talented it scares half the school. Do you not realize when you walk into a room the younger years are scared to even look at you? " she shook her head. "Sometimes I am scared to even look at you." 

"That's not true, I'm not that intimidating and if you are so scared of me, why are we even friends?" I raised my brows. 

"I am friends with you because I can see deeper than your last name, Armena. Plus, if shit hits the fan at least I will be safe and you or your family won't try to kill me... " she shrugged. 

"Why would I kill you?" I let out a laugh. 

"You don't know?" she tilted her head. 

"Know what?"

"Armena— I am muggle born. I am a _mudblood_ " she sighed. "First _mudblood_ to slip through the cracks of Slytherin. Not many people knew and it helped being friends with the biggest bullies in school. I'm sure if I was in any of the other houses Malfoy would be shoot slurs at me daily. I always felt bad for Granger when he would say it to her. Like, I am just the same as her, what makes me any different?" 

I stared at my friend my mouth agape. I tried to control it but I couldn't. I watched as she turned away from me, looking down into the black cauldron. 

"And that matters because?" I narrowed my eyes at her. 

"Lord Voldemort's main agenda was to rid the world of people like me. Muggle borns, dirty blood, non pureblood... _you name it_. I just figured you were raised the same way Draco was." she sighed. "I mean, you had to be right?" 

"I was, but it doesn't mean that I believe that it's right. I mean considering that my parents, and I wouldn't even call them parents, didn't raise me— I made my own choices. I decided when I was younger that I did not want to be like _him,_ my mum or even his followers for that matter. I think that's partially why he never cared for me because I didn't see the same ways as him" I paused. 

I reached forward to grab Naomi's hand. 

"But no to answer your question I could never hate you, Nay. Who cares if you were muggle born. Honestly, I am quite jealous. I would of killed for normalcy in my life." 

She gave me a smile, squeezing my hand gently. 

"I do have one question though" I tilted my head to the side, "how come Draco is so kind to you?" 

I think back to all the times where I have seen Naomi and Draco act like family. He was gentle with her, teased her like a sister. There was no malice or any sort of blood discrimination, at least none that I could pick up on. 

"He wasn't always this way" she paused, "I think he never wanted to disappoint his father, so he adopted all of these ridiculous ideals and they kinda all backfired. He was never into the whole pureblood supremacy aspect of it all, it was really his father. His father was the reason why he had to get the dark mark in the first place. He never wanted to be truly on the side of evil and after the battle of Hogwarts last year, he really flipped a switch. That's why he got so upset with the letter his mum wrote to him." 

"Oh..." 

"To be honest, I think Draco is even scared of you. Not that you are a dark witch, Armena but you are the child of two of the most notorious" she chuckles, "or he just has a massive crush on you."

Absolutely _not_.

There were zero feelings involved in whatever it was that we were doing. I knew it, he was just using me for sex and to get his frustrations out. I don't think it would be fair of me to ask for anything more than that. Plus, with who I am and the blood that runs through my veins, I don't think we could be anything more than what we are at this very moment. 

_I don't think he would want anymore than what we already have._

It's not that I didn't want something more. I wanted it and I wanted it bad but I couldn't have it. I didn't want to put myself out on the line to fail miserable. My worst nightmare would be waking up ten years from now knowing Draco was happy with someone else and I was just a step along the way. 

I shook my head, trying to disperse the dark thoughts. 

"I personally don't think Draco has feelings or is capable of having a _crush_ " I sighed. "Like you said, he was using Pansy. Someone would have to be pretty fucked up to do that." 

"I think Draco tries to act all tough and _Mr. Dark and Gloomy_ , but deep down he's extremely sensitive. You two have a lot in common, actually, now that I think of it..." her blue eyes meet mine.

I rolled my eyes at her, brushing off her comment. I knew a part of me was falling for Draco, but the dark and deep down part of me, that I kept buried, didn't want him to love me. I watched as the cauldron boiled some more and I changed my stirring counterclockwise.

"Next, we need to add sloth brain" I stuck out my tongue as I picked up the ingredient. "Disgusting." 

"He always watches you Armena" she sighs, twirling her blonde hair. 

I looked up at the witch in front of me, feeling my cheeks flush crimson. 

"Excuse me?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Draco, is always watching your every move. It might be out of spite, like you said, but to me it seems endearing" she shrugs, handing me the Sopophorous bean's juice. "It seems like there is more. I mean the way he was watching you in the commons today— I don't know its just an observation."

I picked up the silver dagger and started to crush it. What Draco and I were doing was completely sexual and erotic. There were no emotions involved and I think for my sake and his we needed to keep it that way. I couldn't let him into my darkest thoughts, even though he was literally in my head the other day. I glanced over to our table in the dark corner of the classroom, letting out a long sigh.

"How are things with you and Potter?" she asked.

"What?" I snapped my head over to her.

_Oh. That._

"Did you know Pansy and him used to have a thing?" she wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"No? Do I want to know what you are talking about?" I shiver at the thought of Potter and Pansy. 

"He has to be good in bed! Oh do tell me he's good in bed!" she sat up onto her knees, clapping her hands together like an excited school girl.

"Please make _this_ stop" I muttered, tossing in the Sopophorous bean's juice.

"Oh please, you are no fun Armena!" she pouts, sitting back on her heels.

I stirred the potion seven times, in the counterclockwise position. I bit my lip and looked up at my friend.

"You wanna talk about you and Ollie?" I smirked, trying to diverge the subject away from Draco or Potter. 

"No" she furrowed her brows, picking at the hem of her blouse. "He is worst than anyone I have ever met, he is so hot and cold with me. One minute we are in Hogsmead kissing by the shrieking shack and then the next he's ignoring me for days..." 

"I think he probably is just scared of getting hurt, I mean look at you" I motion to her. 

She rolled her eyes at me, brushing me off. 

"Well, I will take your advice when you take mine" she smirks. "Back to you and Potter!"

"Would you believe me if I told you I wasn't hooking up with _Potter?_ " I bite my cheek. 

"Nope!" she girns, "you are definitely shagging him."

_Great._

*********

I flipped through the pages of the journal in my hand. I don't even know what I am looking for anymore, something just keeps pulling me in. I feel exhaustion wash over me as I try to keep my eyes open.

Just one more entry.

That's what I kept telling myself but then one turned into five, which turned into twenty. 

_January 3rd, 1943_

_Riddle is getting more paranoid by the minute...._

Darkness.

I was back in their green and dark fantasy world in the nineteen forties. I looked around, curious as to where the journal placed me this time. I smelt the smoke of a cigarette coming from an open balcony in the castle. I carefully walked forward, looking through the distorted glass pane. Draven and Felix were sitting outside, their voices muffled. I carefully opened the glass door, trying to hear what they were saying.

_"He's getting dangerous," Felix Lestrange whispered._

_"We can't back down now" Draven Nott hissed, "we are in too deep and there is blood on our hands. We murdered people for him, if anyone finds out we will be sent to Azkaban."_

_I moved forward, to get a better view but tripped on my own feet. Landing me flatt on my face. I looked up at the two boys who were hovering over me_

" _Your blood..." they both whispered._

I shot up out of bed, knocking the journals onto the floor with a loud crash.

"Your blood? What was that supposed to mean" I hissed to myself. 

I glanced over to Pansy who was still passed out. Her dark black hair plastered over her face. She turned over slightly, mumbling something. I let out a deep breath and stared up at the green and silver canopies hanging from my bed. 

_I had a feeling, I was about to find out._


	32. HALLOWEEN

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_Wednesday, Halloween_ **_  
_ **

I looked at myself in the giant full length mirror in the common room. It was the All Hallows Eve feast tonight and we were forced to wear our formal velvet robes, which came with a bloody awful wizard hat. I twisted my body back and forth watching as the robes moved around me. 

"I look absolutely ridiculous" I muttered, smoothing out the black velvet robe.

"We all look ridiculous," Naomi sighed, walking up beside me.

"This fucking dinner is _ridiculous_ ," Draco muttered from his usual chair by the fire.

"I look like the bloody Wizard of Oz" I groaned.

I heard Blaise choke back a laugh from his spot on the rich leather couch. I but my lip trying to hold back a smirk. I let my eyes wander in the mirror, instantly meeting a pair of intoxicatingly grey. I took in a sharp hiss of air through my teeth, my mind wandering back to what Naomi mentioned over the weekend. 

_"He is always watching you... you know" her voice invaded my memories._

He was dressed the same as all of us. His long velvet robes draped over his shoulders with his pointed hat sitting carelessly in his lap. As ridiculous as it all was, he somehow made it look so good. Almost he looked too good, it should be a crime in all honesty. 

"It's not _that_ bad," Blaise shrugged, stretching his arms over the back of the leather couch. 

"Plus, we get to fucking party tonight!" Oliver clasped his hands on Draco's broad shoulders. 

Draco brushed him off, his lips curling up into a snarl. Oliver ignored Draco's harsh mood, moving over to whisper something in Naomi's ear. Her angelic giggles rang through the air, contrasting the dark and cold Slytherin commons. It was nice to see that they were back on again after this weekend. Pansy strolled into the commons, walking over to Blaise. Theo followed in shortly after her, taking his spot by the fire. 

"Well— don't we, _Slytherins_ , look just dashing tonight" she flashed her white teeth at us.

"Thank you, Pans" Blaise grinned up at her.

Pansy moved over to Draco, clasping her hands over the back of his chair. Draco seemed unmoved as he stared into the deep green flames. 

"Armena, you have been awfully absent from our room lately" she bit her cheek, holding back a smirk. "I have missed my roommate."

My eyes quickly met Draco's grey. He looked completely unmoved, he leaned back even further into the club chair with a pleased look plastered to his face. He knew exactly where I had been— in bed with him. 

All fucking weekend long. 

_Fuck._

"Pansy, I could say the same for you" I snapped back at her, my voice not friendly by any means. "If I recall, you haven't been sleeping in our room either. No?" 

"Pansy..." I felt Naomi's arm wrap about my shoulders, "are we jealous now?"

"And why would I?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would I be jealous?" 

"Well, Armena is getting laid by your past lover" Naomi bragged for me.

"Oh no, please god no" I groaned.

I felt the heat rise in my cheek, as I stared at the ground. I knew the whole Potter and I story was the worst possible excuse. I thought it would just lead Naomi off of Draco and I's scent. I didn't think she would bring it up every fucking five seconds. 

I could feel Draco's intense gaze on my flesh. I knew exactly what would be behind those grey eyes of his— _jealously_. 

"Well to be quite honest" she huffed, "I actually am a little jealous. Potter is a great fuck. No offense _Draco and Blaise."_

I jerked my head up, I couldn't miss the chance to see the look on his face. Draco was fuming and I was loving every minute of it. His eyes were narrowed at Pansy, his jaw tightened so hard that the blue veins under his skin was bulging out. 

_He was pissed._

I couldn't help but let a small smirk form on my face. Draco, of course, would find himself to be insulted by Pansy's childish antics. He was too prideful for someone to insult his skill in the bedroom. 

"Oy Lestrange— I still can't believe you fucking Potter?" Oliver shook his head.

I rolled my eyes so hard that I was certain they would pop out of my sockets. I smoothed out my hair, shoving the pointed witches hat onto my head with a dramatic huff. 

"Neither can I..." I muttered sarcastically. 

Out of the corner of my eye, Draco shifted in his seat. He leaned forward, resting his hands on his thighs. His black slacks looked taught against his legs. He twisted his rings aggressively, his eyes staring directly at me.

_Fuck._

I felt the heat rise between my legs, as I stared at his hands. Why were his hands such a turn on? Why was I letting him completely melt me. I was like a puddle on a hot winter's day. 

"Yeah..." Blaise cleared his voice, causing me to turn to him. "I saw you two acting real comfortable around each other the other day." 

"Who the fuck cares, who she is fucking" Draco snapped abruptly. 

_He's really is going to act jealous over this?_

Not that I wasn't relishing in the fact but it bothered me slightly that he would even think that I wanted someone else. I would never admit that out loud but it was the truth. I watched him as he moved from his usual chair. His shoulder roughly brushing past me as he walked out of the commons.

"Let's get this fucking dinner over with," he snapped, "so I can bloody drink." 

I let everyone file out of the common room, taking one last look in the mirror. 

"He's bloody ridiculous" I muttered to myself.

********

I walked quickly to catch up with my friends, quietly trailing behind them. I let out short puffs of air, trying to calm the emotions that I was feeling coursing through my veins. Suddenly, I felt long fingers snake around my forearm, yanking me into an alcove in the corridor. Draco pressed his body against mine, his black wizard hat lopsided on his head. I yanked mine off as I glared at him. I expected rage and jealously to be dancing in his eyes, but instead I found pure lust.

"Draco, you can't be serious" I hissed, already anticipating his accusations.

"Potter— really, again?" He snapped.

"You know it's just a rouse" I fired back, rolling my eyes.

His lips meet the bare skin of my neck, just above the black velvet of the robe. He plants a soft kiss before sinking his teeth into my skin. I let out a mixture between a moan and a yelp, the pain mixing with the pleasure. 

"Draco!" I hissed, shocked by the pain. 

He ignores me, continuing to move his lips and teeth across my neck. His tongue lapping at the spots he just bit. I knew my skin would be covered in red marks, I could already feel the heat rising to my skin. There would be no where to hide my crimson as it coated my cheeks. He let out a growl as his tongue licked up to my ear.

"I want to fuck you" he whispered.

"Draco" I breathed, "we can't." 

The familiar burn forms in my core, as his hand reaches up my robe. With one simple flick of the wrist he snaps off the golden clasps, opening up my robes and reviling my black dress underneath. I watched as he licked his lips, diving back into my neck. His hands grip onto my waist as he moves down over my body. His teeth nipping at the flesh on the tops of my breasts.

"Draco" I moaned, feeling my body give into him, "we are going to get in _so_ much trouble if we miss a mandatory feast."

I tried to stop him, but the feeling was just so strong. He kneeled down in front of me, like a boy begging for forgiveness at the alter. His hands snaked their way up my dress, grabbing hold of my knickers. I felt his fingers trailing the edge of the lace trim, his forehead resting against my stomach as he chuckled. 

"Did you wear these for me or for _Potter_?" He breathed into me.

"Are you actually serious right now Draco?" I hissed down to him, swatting at his head. 

I felt his hot breath burn at my skin, leaving a chill once he stopped. He's fingers hooked under the fabric, slowly pulling them down over my legs. I stepped out of them, as if it were a reflexive motion. I looked down at Draco, as he takes my knickers into his hand and slips them into the pocket of his robe.

"I think I'll keep these" he smirked a cocky grin.

"Oh."

It was all I could say. Not, please give those back or not tonight Draco— _just oh._ His fingers traced over me as he stood up, moving in slow and torturous movements. His mouth hovered over my own, allowing us to breathe in the same air. I felt my eye lids flutter as he breathed slowly. 

"I will keep them. That why, the next time someone asks you who you are shagging, you will think of someone better than Potter" he breathed in my mouth.

I shook my head, trying to orient my thoughts. He was still jealous about Potter, it was so clear. 

"Draco come on" I tried to laugh. "You know it's all a joke at this point, right? We have been over this before." 

His face was stone cold. There was no sign on his sharp and pointed features that he was taking it as a joke. No, the only flash of emotion was pure jealously and lust. 

"Still, when you are sitting at dinner tonight and all you feel is the cold bare wood against you..." he took my bottom lip in between his teeth. "You will remember it's me who makes you wet between your legs." 

"Oh god" I moaned. 

Just his words alone were enough to send me straight over the edge of that cliff that I was dangling from. I felt Draco's fingers ghost against my cheek bone, moving to under my jaw. He lifted up my chin, the coolness of his ring brushed against my soft skin. I stared deep into his eyes, pushing my lower half against his. He chuckled by the attempt, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. 

"We don't want to be late, now do we?" he breathed. 

He grabbed the edges of my robe and hooked the golden clasp together. He leaned over, planting a soft kiss on my neck that sent shivers down my spine. Shivers that landed right between my inner thighs. I watched him as he moved out of the stone alcove, leaving me alone with my emotions. I pressed my back firmly against the cold stone of the castle wall. My breath was sharp and quick as I stared at the grey and tan stone in front of me.

Fuck my life.

"Are you coming Armena?" Draco called, his voice echoing in the space.

I moved out of the alcove, making my way down the long castle corridor. I shoved back on my black witches hat with a huff, my eyes narrowing at the pale blonde headed boy in front of me with my knickers in his pocket. _Fucking prick._ I watched as his black robes flowed freely behind him as he walked with extreme confidence. I found myself gawking at his appearance, he did look so good in black— _it should have been a crime._

I made my way up in the crowd of students, weaving my way to find Naomi. She wasn't hard to miss, she was exponentially shorted than everyone here. I gave her a nudge, letting her know of my presence. I looked around at all of the other houses lined up to enter. Griffyndor was entering right now, the next was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and then Slytherin. The last to go in per usual. 

"Where did you go?" Naomi questions, arching her perfect brow.

"I forgot something back in the commons" I brushed her off with a wave of my hand. 

I could feel her eyes glaring at me, clearly not believing anything that I had to say. Draco moved to stand behind me in line. I didn't even need to turn around to know that he was there, the electricity was enough. He knew that too but he still pressed his torso lightly against my back side, making me aware of his presence. 

_Fuck._

"Sure..." she bit her cheek, her eyes narrowing at me. "You know that your hat is crooked? It wasn't like that before."

"Oh" I stepped back bumping into Draco's torso.

His hands grip onto my hips, squeezing lightly. I felt his breath on my ear as he leaned down. It felt so good against my skin. I was trying to use all of my will power not to turn around and grab him by the edges of his robes. I wanted to plant my lips on his so bad, I could still taste them on my tongue from only minutes ago.

"You should watch where you are going," he growled in a low voice. 

"Sorry" I muttered, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Slytherin you're next" Filch grumbles, his voice scratchy. 

He held Mrs Norris in his hands, stroking her with sharp movements. The companion's eyes flickered around as if she was taking a mental note of the sea of green. 

I heard an eruption of applause break out, as the great doors to the hall opened. Blaise and Oliver walked ahead of Naomi and I, as we filed in by twos, down the long row to our table. I wanted to keep my head forward so that I would trip on the long robes but I found myself gazing up to the enchanted ceiling. Orange pumpkins of various shapes and sizes decorated the night sky. 

" _Festive..._ " I muttered to myself under my breath.

I felt Naomi's arm nudge me, causing me to lower my head to her. She was trying to suppress a laugh as she jerked her head over to the Griffyndor table. I knew exactly where she was going with this. 

"Potter is looking at you!" She smirked.

"Oh god" I moaned, rolling my eyes at the blonde headed girl beside me. 

I could hear Draco let out a low chuckle from behind us. I knew he would be shaking his head at Naomi's claims and I knew he would be glaring over at a certain dark haired boy. A boy who had no idea what kind of trouble that I got him into with my friends. 

_Great._

We take our seats at the table, patiently waiting for Dumbledore to give his speech. Draco moved to sit next to me, his body slightly bumping into my own. I raised my brow at him, looking him up and down through suspicious eyes. I was not in the mood to play whatever games he had in mind. 

"Oy—" Oliver snickers, nudging Naomi, "remember our first year with that troll got in on Halloween?"

"Yeah and Draco screamed like a little girl" Pansy smirked, winking at Draco.

I couldn't help but laugh at the imagery. I turned my head to Draco, raising my brow slightly at him. 

"You scream like a girl?" I smirked. 

"I do not bloody scream like a girl!" Draco snapped defensively, "and I do recall that you, Ollie, screamed just as loud." 

"So adorable" I teased, biting my lip. 

Draco's eyes flicker to my bottom lip, his jaw clenching slightly. I shake my head in one motion turning away from him. I lean my elbow against the table, resting my chin in my hand as everyone shares memories from Halloween's past. I felt Draco's body shift next to mine, his head leaning into my own. I take in a sharp breath as I feel his lips brush my ear. 

"Don't bite your lip" he growls, "or I will make you scream, right here, on this table."

I turned to him, feeling a surge of confidence. I take my bottom lip in-between my teeth. I watch as his eyes change from grey to silver. It would have been hard to miss if I wasn't gazing deeply into him. I wanted to test him, I wanted to tease him and see how far he would go. 

_He wouldn't go that far, would he?_

"I don't believe you" I whispered.

"Good evening students!" Dumbledore starts, causing me to turn away from Draco. "I would like to welcome you all to this years feast..."

I felt Draco's hand inch up my leg under the table. Without turning to look at him, I grab onto it and fling it off of me.

"No!" I hiss under my breath. 

All of the Professors are dressed in ornate robes of various colors. All containing jewels of various shapes and sizes. I graze my eyes down the row, taking in everyones appearance. The only one not dressed in something extravagant was Professor Snape, who was in his usual midnight black robes. 

"We have had a wonderful year so far. I do hope the rest of the year is just as wonderful" Dumbledore announces, his voice booming off of the walls. "Just a few short reminders, Peeves our castle poltergeist, tends to express great mischief on nights like All Hallows Eve. A word of the wise, do your best to not cross his path. I have alerted the Bloody Barron and Nearly Headless Nick to make myself and the other facility aware of any suspicious activity that happens tonight." 

A series of groan escaped from the hall. It was clear that he was well aware of the late night Halloween activities that happened after hours. However, I was sure that wouldn't stop anyone. The boys had been secretly planning the Halloween events for weeks now, sending Theo back and forth to the other house Prefects. Naomi and Pansy told me that this was about the only time that you would see all of the houses get along seamlessly. When we woke up the next morning, everyone would go back to their usual ways. I'm sure the Slytherins would throw in a hex or two for good measures. 

I felt something familiar prickle on the back of my head. I had a feeling I knew exactly who was knocking at my skull. 

" _Armena_ " Draco's voice rang in my head. " _Don't_ _you don't want to play?"_

_For Merlin's sake._

Please, not this shit again. I whipped my head around to him, narrowing my eyes at his grey. He refused to look at me, smirking up at Dumbledore. 

" _You seemed so eager earlier, when I had you up against the wall._ "

The burn returned in my core with no mercy. I didn't even think about it, I found my legs slowly inching apart. I slapped them back together once I realized what he was doing. I shook my head, trying to reorient myself. We were in the great hall, with out friends, I was at the Slytherin table and I cannot be spreading my legs like a whore. 

But no matter how much I tried to convince myself, the lack of knickers made the ache even worse. I had to steady out my breaths to keep calm in front of our friends. He was playing a very dangerous game.

" _No one is paying attention to us_ " his voice breathed in my thoughts. " _I could slip my hand up your robe and no one would know. Would you like that Armena? Would you like it if I slipped my hand up your robe?_ "

I shook my head in one jerk, keeping my eyes forward on the grey haired wizard up at the podium. I tried to close off my mind to him, get his voice out of my head. 

"Let the banquet begin!" Dumbledore announced, waving his hands.

Magically, rows and rows of treats and food appeared in front of us. Turkey, ham, beer battered fish, shrimp prawns, creamy potatoes, meatballs, mini sandwiches, and so much more. I reached forward and grabbed a turkey leg placing it on my plate. I licked my lips as I stared at the warm and sizzling food. I smirked as I brought the meat to my mouth, taking a large bite. I set the turkey leg down, wiping my hands on the napkin beside my plate. I scooped a large spoonful of mashed potatoes, letting them smack on my plate. 

"So, what's the plan for tonight" Pansy leans forward, across from me. "You boys have been awfully secretive about the whole event." 

"Pregame in the common room, per usual" Theo smirks. "I have some tricks up my sleeve for tonight." 

"I don't think I want to go" I shrugged, taking a sip out of my goblet. 

"No, no and no!" Naomi glared at me, pointing a finger at my face. "You fucking promised, Armena. I helped you with that nasty potion for class, so now you owe me and I am cashing in. Debt has been paid." 

I raised my hands up in defense, smirking at the blonde haired witch across from me. 

"Why don't you want to go, Lestrange?" Draco chuckles beside me, "I think it will be a great time, plus we can all watch you and Potter cuddle." 

I jerked my head over to him, elbowing him sharply in the ribs. He let out a little yelp, curving his body away from me. I shove him roughly until he slips off the bench, my eyes narrowed at him. 

"Cuddle? Are you serious right now, Malfoy?" I snapped. 

"He seems like the cuddling type, yeah?" he smirked, winking at me. 

I rolled my eyes in pure frustration, taking my lip in-between my teeth. He was really pushing my limits tonight. I shook my head turning back to Naomi. 

"So it's settled then" Naomi grins widely, "you are required to come tonight— no ifs, ands or buts."

"Bloody hell, fine." 

I picked at the turkey leg, peeling some meet off the bone. I brought the warm food up to my mouth, closing my eyes. It smelt so good and I was starved. 

" _I want to do so many filthy things to you right now, Armena" his voice was back. "What could I do first? I could fuck you with my fingers under this table and make you cum in front of our friends?"_

"Holy fuck!" I gasped, spitting out my food. 

I slammed my hand against my mouth as Naomi and Oliver turned to look at me. Naomi narrowed her eyes, suspiciously observing me. 

"Sorry it was _really_ hot" I muttered, looking down at my plate.. 

"I bet it is..." Draco snickers. 

I whipped my head to Draco, who was smirking in his goblet as he took a sip. His eyes flickering over to mine, knowing exactly what he was doing. It was taking all of my will power not to bump his hand and let the dark liquid pour all over his robe.

" _Or we would excuse ourselves and go into the bathroom, where I could bend you over the sink and fuck you until you are begging me to stop..."_

I couldn't help it, I stared at him watching as his mouth didn't move an inch. I felt my chin drop to my chest as I listened to his dirty words in my mind. 

" _I think this is my favorite idea yet, Armena_ " _he chuckles._ "W _e can find an empty classroom and I can fuck you on the table until it breaks._ "

My core clenched hard, so hard that I let out a squeak. It reminded me that I was lacking a certain pair of undergarments, which were conveniently sitting right in Draco's pocket next to me. As much as I didn't want to think about it, I couldn't stop myself. 

_"Did that just turn you on?"_

"Enough!" I screamed. 

Everyone's heads near me turned to stare at my sudden outburst. I was thankful that the noise was loud in the great hall. Pansy narrowed her eyes at me, twirling her fork like she knew exactly what was going on. 

"Sorry just—" I paused, standing up abruptly from the table, "excuse me."

I walked out of the great hall as fast as I possibly could. I stopped right at the doors, looking left then right. I needed fresh air and I needed to breath without his thoughts in my head. I turned to walk outside into the courtyard. The air was cool, crisp and it is clear the weather was turning just like the leaves on the whomping willow. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath through my mouth. It was dark out in the courtyard, the only light was from the full moon above. I slipped into the dark corner on the wall, concealing myself in the shadows. I closed my eyes as I tried to ease the burning that was raging in my core. I wanted to so badly reach up my robes and quench my thirst. It would be so easy to reach up my robe and feel my wetness. I wouldn't do it but I wanted to, I wanted to so badly. 

" _Fuck_ " I muttered, opening my eyes.

I shook my head closing my eyes again. I could imagine Draco's hands touching me. The cool silver of his rings pressing tightly against my skin. His body wrapping around me as he fucked me to no end. I could almost hear Draco's words in my head, encouraging me to do it.

"Oh god" I groaned, tossing my head from side to side against the stone wall of the castle. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Draco's voice rang out in the empty courtyard. 

I didn't answer, I felt my chest rise up and down quickly by his appearance. 

"Well, do you mind sharing with me what you were thinking about?" he smirked, stepping into my shadowed corner. 

He moved forward so that his body was pressed against mine. The castle wall pressed into my back. His large hand lifted up my chin, so that I was forced to look into his dark grey eyes. I felt him push into me even more, his length prominent through his robe. 

"Let's see how wet you really are," he breathed into my open mouth. 

With a wicked smirk, he slowly bent down, ducking inside of my robe. His mouth instantly finding my clit. I let out a soft moan, closing my eyes at the contact. His tongue moved in delicious circles around my center. I released the sides of my own robe, finding his hair. I laced my fingers aggressively through it, pulling at the ends. This encourages him even more as he chuckles against me, lapping greedily at my center. 

"Draco" I whined, "I want you inside of me, please." 

_I wanted him so bad, my body was craving it._

He came up from under my robe, a devilish smirk painted across his perfect face. His hands reached down, hiking up my dress and robe into a pool of black fabric around my waist. I could feel the brisk fall air nipping at my nakedness. That was soon replaced by the heat of his own body. 

"You want me to fuck you?" he breathed over me.

"Yes" I moan.

I heard him unzip his slacks, dropping him down to his ankles. His hands snaked around my waist, lifting me up so that my legs wrap about him. I felt his growing length pressing against me. I knew that if I just moved an inch, he would be inside of me.

"Draco..."

"I want to hear you say it" he growls. 

He was taunting me, pushing me over the edge so that I caved into him. I was already caving into him, I didn't know what more he need from me. I was willing to give him my soul just so I could obtain that one thing that I craved. 

"Please Draco, fuck me" I moaned, whimpers escaping from my lips. 

Slowly, he pushed into me shoving me further into the cold stone wall. It was a sweet blend between the warmth of his body and the ice of the castle. I adjusted to his length, my hands weaving through his hair as he thrusted deeper into me, hitting my apex. He let out a low moan, his canines biting down onto my shoulder. One of his hands snaked around to the back of my neck, pulling me in closer to him. It was like we were molding into one human being, it felt so right and so natural. He thrusted into me as he thrusts into me at a quick and relentless pace. My body bouncing off the castle wall as I let him fuck me.

"You feel so good, so tight for me..." he growled, his voice low.

Pure pleasure rolled through me, with every move he made inside of me. My lips latched onto his neck, biting down hard on his sweet spot. The spot where his neck met his shoulder. I squeezed my legs around his waist causing him to let out a throaty moan.

"I'm not going to last much longer, Armena..." he panted.

"Come on Draco," I beg in his ear. "Undo yourself inside of me."

I wanted it, I wanted to feel him come undone. I wanted to be the one who could make him come undone every time. 

"Fuck I'm—"

I felt him spill himself inside of me, the feeling causing me to push over the edge into a quick white visioned orgasm. My teeth sunk into his neck on reflex, his moans spurring me on. When I couldn't feel him pulsate inside of me any longer I lifted my head. We stay there connected for seconds, minutes even— _I lost count_. 

All I was doing was listening to the sound of his breath against mine, our bodies connected as one.

"I don't want to let go," he whispered against my shoulder.

"Then don't..." I breathed.

"Is there anyone out here?" a raspy voice called.

The sounds of catlike noises echoed in the empty courtyard. Both of our heads turned to the direction of the meowing, instantly knowing who it was. Mrs Norris ran out into the courtyard, crying loudly for her owner. Draco suddenly pushed into me harder, causing me to cry out. His large hand covered my mouth on reflex. He flattened us against the wall, hiding us in the shadows. 

"Any student's out here?" Filch called again, his lantern swinging from his arm.

"Don't make a bloody sound" he whispered low into my ear.

"Alrighty, let's go," Filch said to his companion.

We waited for a few minutes, frozen in the position against the castle wall. I felt Draco slowly slip out of me, with ease. A shiver ran down my spine, from the loss of warmth and him against my body. He set me down on the ground carefully as if I were to break if he added anymore force. I watched up as he readjusted his own robes. I felt his seed trickle down my leg.

"Fuck" I wiggle uncomfortably. 

Draco let out a low growl, knowing excatly what was happening. He pushed his two hands against the wall, encircling my face.

"Armena" he growled, "do you feel me coming out of you?"

_Oh my god._

My mouth fell open, as Draco hovered over me. I stared into his grey eyes, watching as they searched my own. A sly smirk grew on the corners of his lips. He took my silence as a yes, readjusting my robes as I stood there frozen.

"Good" he hissed. "Let's go get you cleaned up, we have a party to get to."

********

I watched as Naomi changed her outfit ten times, each time throwing the clothing on the floor. At this rate we were never going to make it out of the dormitory. There were stacks of brightly colored dresses, skirts and blouses all over the wooden floor. It didn't even look like a floor anymore, it looked like some unicorn spewed rainbows in the room. 

"How about this?" she spun around with a low cut square neck dress. "I could throw some gold shit in my hair and say I'm a goddess, how fitting!" 

I bit my lip nodding my head, trying to encourage her to hurry up. I knew Pansy would be having an aneurysm if we kept her waiting any longer. 

"Perfect!" I clapped my hands together. "Now can we go? We are going to be late."

I flattened out my blood red cape, readjusting my black knee socks. I watched as Naomi reached in her drawer and pulled out a pair of devil ears. She tossed me the red pointy things.

"These would look great with your fit" Naomi giggled. 

"I thought I was going as red ridding hood," I motioned to my ensemble. "You know with the cloak and all?" 

"You can be like some sort of cheeky little devil thing" she wiggled her brows at me, rummaging through her drawer again. 

"I cannot believe I agreed to this nonsense" I mumbled under my breath, picking at a nonexistent piece of link on my dress. 

"Oh come on Armena! It's Halloween, it's fun!" she giggled, adjusting her golden headpiece.

"Fun for you" I hissed, "I don't want to do this. I'm not really into this sort of thing, I would must rather curl up in the commons with a book or something. Just anything but this. " 

"Come on you promised!" she pouted, "plus the amount of boys who are going to wet their trousers when they see you." 

The only boy I wanted to drool in my presence was a certain blonde headed one. I could still feel his lips on my skin from earlier. The way he held me against the way, relentlessly pounding into me was enough to make me forget how to breathe. 

"You two are taking forever!" Pansy snapped, flinging open the wood door to the dormitory dramatically. "We are all waiting on you two." 

She was wearing a gold ensemble with a black crown. Her dark eyes were lined with metallic eyeshadow. She looked stunning and wicked at the same time. 

"Calm down, Pansy" I rolled my eyes, getting up from my spot on Naomi's bed.

"You two look nice" she smirks, her eyes trailing up and down over my body.

"Pansy!" I throw my hand dramatically over my heart, "I think that is the first complement you have ever given me." 

She rolled her eyes, throwing her arm around Naomi and I's shoulder. 

"Come on, let's go have some fun" she sings, dragging us out of the room. 


	33. THE BLUE VIAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: drug/substance use, take it as you will.

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I sat in my usual chair, swirling around the dark brown liquor in my glass. I felt my lips pull up into a slight grin, as the memories from earlier with Armena in the courtyard invaded my thoughts. _The way her body felt against mine._ _Her legs wrapped around my waist._ _Her nails digging into my back and running through my hair._

Was it possible to crave someone as much as I craved her? I found myself laughing at the thought that I hated her with such burning passion only a month. That's all it has been, a month. A month and I am addicted to her, just like I said I would be. I didn't want to think about it but could this lead into something more? Was this just causal shagging and in a few months we would go on our merry way? I didn't even want to think about bringing her home to meet my father and mum. My father would be pleased with me for securing the Dark Lord's daughter, like she was some object to be won. 

_They would never see her as just Armena, she would never be just Armena._

"Oy—" Oliver yelled, walking into the room, "where's Naomi and Armena?"

"Taking bloody forever" I snapped, looking up at Ollie. I tilted my head to one side, observing his Shakespearian ensemble. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" 

"Nearly Headless Nick" Oliver grinned, spinning around. "I thought it was clever, yeah?" 

Pansy let out a forced laugh, rolling her eyes at the dark haired boy. She was dressed in some equally as ridiculous ensemble. She looked like some chess piece in wizards chess. 

"I think it's cute" Pansy smirks, standing up from her spot on the brown leather couch. "I will go get them, don't you worry boys." 

She gives Blaise a wink and exits the room. I watched as a deep crimson flushed his dark skin. That boy was literally turning into a pansy from fucking Pansy. She was a great fuck, there was no doubt about that, but something about the sex with Armena was different. I wouldn't give that up, even if someone was threatening my life.

"Boys—" Theo smirked, motioning for us to lean in, "look what I got."

He wiggled a small vial, filled with a glowing blue liquid. All of us cocked our heads to one side, examining the contents of the vial.

"What is that?" Oliver asked, scratching the back of his head. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Blaise shook his head in disbelief, his eyes going wide. 

I knew exactly what it was. How the fuck did Theo get his hands on that?

"Yes— it's exactly what you think it is Blaise" I hissed, glaring at Theo Nott.

" _Liquid avarice_ " he smirked from his spot against the grand fireplace.

"Liquid _ava-what_?" Oliver cocked his head to one side.

"It's a potion that makes whoever consumes, even the smallest drop, hallucinate and lower their inhibitions, entirely." I muttered, swirling my drink around in my glass. " It's quite dangerous, similar to many muggle drugs. You can only get it in the most dodgy of places, not the time of potion that would be found just anywhere. That's why I am so shocked as to how Theo got his claws on it." 

I had consumed the potion many of times. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but the thought of Armena possibly consuming this made my blood boil like a kettle. It wasn't something you could just pass around and pretend all was fine and dandy. 

"It is said to bring about one's darkest desires. Many witches or wizards, who have consumed _liquid avarice,_ have gone utterly insane. So insane, to the point where they would kill their closest friend or lover..." Blaise looked at the blue vial with wide brown eyes.

"Oh come on..." Theo waved his hand, ignoring Blaise's claims. "That's just a load of unicorn shit." 

"How the fuck did you get that?" I clenched my fist aggressively around my crystal glass.

This boy in front of me was different from the cheeky house prefect. He flipped a switch sometime since before the second wizarding war and now. His bright blue eyes were swimming with mischief and destruction.

"I have my ways, Malfoy" he grinned, running his tongue over his teeth. "I thought it would be fun to give it a go, maybe let a few of the ladies tonight at the party give it try." 

"That's bloody ridiculous" I growled.

"Oh don't be such a pussy, Malfoy" he smirked wickedly, "It's our last year, let's have some fun." 

"Excuse me?" I growled, my jaw clenching.

"You heard me" Theo raised his eyebrows at me as if to challenge me. "Say, maybe I'll give it to Armena. I bet she would like to let those tight walls of hers down."

I flew out of my chair, hovering over Theo. My fists clenched together so tightly that I felt my veins pulse in my hands. The burning sensation was back in my arm, right where my dark mark stained my skin. A low growl erupted out of my throat, as if it were a reflex. I felt a rush of hatred and anger pour through my body. Blaise pulled back on my shoulder, but I jerked it out of his grasp, pushing even closer to Theo. 

"Hello boys—" Naomi's voice broke out in the room, slowly fading when she noticed Theo and I. "Oh!" 

Theo kept smirking up at me, not caring about how this situation looked. He was taunting me, raising his brow at me. I started to see red form behind my eyes and I knew it was a matter of time before the monster inside of me released on the boy in front of me.

"Is everything alright boys?" Pansy's voice rang behind me, alarm clear in her tone.

"Yeah," Theo said, with a taunting smirk on his face, "everything is fine." 

I stood still, inches away from him, watching as his eyes trailed up and down someone behind me. I had one guess who it was which only fueled my anger more.

"Wow Armena, don't you look stunning" he smiled, turning up his charm at the girl behind me.

"Oh, thanks" she muttered, I could hear her shifting on her feet. "Naomi dressed me."

I felt my blood boil by his words to her— _my Armena_. My fists clenched tighter together, my blood pulsing through my body. The red was starting to prickle at my vision. I felt Blaise's hand on my shoulder again, lightly tugging me backwards. I raised my upper lip, feeling a low growl escape the back of my throat. 

"What's his problem?" Pansy asked from behind me.

"Ladies" I hissed, releasing Theo. 

I spun around on the heels of my black boots, walking right out of the room. I stormed past Blaise, moving to the table full of liquor for our pregame. I grabbed a new glass, filling it up with the dark liquor. I threw the liquid back, welcoming the burning feeling with open arms. I slammed the glass on the table, my hands reaching to clench the sides of the wooden structure. I heard laughter behind me as the group celebrated. 

"Fucking prick" I snapped at nothing. 

The burn on my skin was prominent. It was stupid of me to ignore it, I knew what it was telling me. I was scare to yank up my sleeve, I was scared to see what I knew would be behind the dark in. I shook my head, sucking up my fear. I yanked up my sleeve, revealing the dark mark but there was no sign of movement. Only a constant burn. 

"Draco?" Blaise's voice called from behind me.

"What do you want Blaise?" I hissed, my voice sounded harsher than I intended. 

"Are you okay?" 

"No, I am not fucking okay" I snapped.

I spun around quickly, not sure what I intended of my actions. My right hand grabbed Blaise's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. I threw my left forearm in his face, revealing my dark mark to him. 

"I am cursed for life. Branded as one of his followers, which is something I never signed up to do. You want to know what? This fucking disgusting thing wont stop burning. Not to mention that I have The Dark Lord's daughter constantly in my head and Nott is being a fucking pig. I should rip out his fucking throat if he talks like that ever again" I spit, letting the anger pour out of me, as I vented to my friend.

"Malfoy breathe" Blaise's voice was calm in contrast to his wide dark eyes. 

Other Slytherins walked by me, joining the group. It wouldn't be long until the common room was filled with fellow students. I stared at the boy in front of me, feeling the anger roll through my body like a wave.

 _I needed to calm down._ I pushed off of Blaise and ran my hands through my hair aggressively.

"Have you talked to your father about the you know— _the mark_?" Blaise rubbed the back of his neck. 

"No, I haven't talked to my _fucking father,_ " I spit. "Are you mad?"

"Do you think that it might be wise if you did?" he asked genuinely. 

"Whatever it is, isn't good and I will probably find out eventually" I shook my head. "No point in bringing him into it. I don't want to bring him into it." 

Blaise let out a long sigh. I watched him as he walked up beside me and poured a generous amount of firewhiskey into my glass.

"Look Blaise, I appreciate you looking out for me or whatever but for fucks sake just stop" I snapped.

"Theo is just being an ass per usual" Blaise said, handing me the liquor.

"Has he always been like this and I was just too caught up in my own shit to notice?" I asked, throwing the dark liquor back down my throat.

If I continued like this, I would be black out drunk in an hour. Honestly, the idea sounded pretty good to me. I poured another drink and stormed out of the small alcove, into the common room. I leaned against the far wall sipping my drink, watching as my friends laughed with each other.

"Alright Theo, let's give that vial a go," Pansy bit her lip. "Shall we?" 

"That's the spirit!" Theo grinned, rubbing his palms together rapidly.

Theo took a sip from the vial, passing it to Pansy, who threw back the blue liquid with ease. She passed it over to Naomi and Oliver, who both brought the vial to their lips carefully. 

"Armena?" Pansy asked, turning to Armena. "Are you in?" 

"What does it do, _exactly_ " she asked, furrowing her brow, as she stared at the blue vial.

"It makes you have fun" Theo smirked, leaning forward. "Come on, it's about time you had some fun around here."

I watched her as she took a moment to think about what she was doing. She reached her hands out, taking the small vial in between her fingers. Her green eyes met mine for a second as she put the blue glowing liquid to her lips. I clenched my fists tightly together at my sides, taking aggressive breaths through my nose.

_Fucking hell._

Before I had any time to think on my actions, I stormed forward, snatching the vial from Armena's hands.

"Give that to _me_ ," I growled, throwing back the liquid.

I turned to Blaise, passing him the vial. He looked down at the liquid and waved me off.

"Just promise me, you will be on your best behavior" Blaise whispered to me.

I bit my cheek, turning to him slightly.

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" Naomi grinned.

Everyone was quick to move out of the commons, their intoxicated laughter filling the air. I watched as Theo wrapped his arm around Armena, grinning smugly back at me. 

********

_Room of Requirement: The After Party_

I was so fucked up.

I was beyond fucked up, I was seeing triple. The muggle music blared loudly in the smoky room. I took another sip of the brown liquor in my cup. The booze mixing with the vial was probably a horrible idea, but when did I ever have a good idea. 

It didn't bother me that I was past the point of now return. No, it bother me that even with my eyesight about gone, I could feel her in the room, as if my body pulled her in closer to me.

I watched Armena from a distance chat with various students. Her blood red lips were pulled back in a grin. Pansy and Naomi yanked on her arms attempting to drag her onto the smoky dance floor. She gave in grinding her body against her two friends. She looked so good, her dress slightly riding up on her toned thighs. The red contrasting with her green eyes made her look dangerous— _almost deadly._

"Fuck" I breathed, rubbing my thumb over my bottom lip aggressively.

I watched as she grinded up between the girls, her body glistening with sweat. She ran her hands through her hair, as a devilish grin creeped up on her face. The vial must have kicked in for her. 

_I wanted her so bad._

Her eyes met mine in an instant, as if reading my thoughts. I brought my drink to my lips, still keeping eye contact with her. I watched her as she bit her lip, her chin jerking slightly for me to come and join her. 

_Oh._

I made my way through the crowd of people, pushing them out of my way, so that I could be with her. I felt like electricity was bouncing off of my skin. I reached her in the middle of the crowded room, towering over her possessively. She looked up at me, with desire in her eyes, the vial must be working on her. I brought my glass of liquor to my lips, taking a small sip. She opened her mouth slightly, watching me drink the brown liquid.

"You want a taste" I growled over the loud muggle music.

She nodded her head quickly. I took another sip of the liquid, holding it in my mouth. With my other hand, I reached up behind her head pulling her hair back so her head was angled up to me. My lips went down to meet hers, her mouth opened for me, as if inviting me in. I carefully placed my lips over hers, my tongue sliding into her mouth letting the cold liquor slip in. Once my mouth was empty, I ran my teeth over her bottle lip and pulled away. I watched as she swallowed the liquid, wiping her mouth with her thumb seductively.

"Fuck" I growled.

Her green eyes bore into my own, making time seem to slow. Everyone around us moved at a slowed down pace, to the point where it felt like we were the only ones in the room who weren't immobilized. The music still pulsed throughout bodies creating more electricity than before. I dropped my glass to the floor letting the glass shatter everywhere. My hands reached for her waist, spinning her around so she was backed up against me. My thumbs pressing into her hip bones, as she moved to the music. She rested her head back against my chest, allowing her neck to be exposed to me. One of her hands reached around to hook onto my neck. I bent my head down, my lips meeting her soft skin and the world around us stopped. 

_It was just us in the room._

Fuck, maybe it was just us in the world at that point in time. 

Our bodies blended together as one, moving to the aggressive rap music at a slowed pace. I never wanted this feeling to end. My lips moved up her neck to her ear. My teeth nipped at the sensitive skin, over and over again. I could hear moans escaping from her mouth. My hands gripped tighter on her hips, pushing her back against me even more. I could feel my erection growing in between her legs.

"You are so beautiful Armena" I whispered in her ear.

She quickly spun around to face me. Her hands reaching up to cup my face so delicately. Her green eyes gazing deep into my own. 

_The room went completely empty._

It was just the two of us standing there, facing each other. Our walls were crashing down around us and we both didn't try to stop it. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Armena!" Pansy's voice shouted from a distance.

Armena turned around suddenly, moving her body away from mine. I felt empty without her touch. I wanted to grab her and make us feel what we just felt in that very moment a thousand times over.

"There you are!" Pansy pushed through the tight crowd of dancing drunk students.

I slowly moved back away from Armena, sinking into the crowd.

"I need a fucking drink" I mumbled to myself.

I leaned against the table in the room. Everything was spinning but it all felt so good, I felt like I was on a fucking cloud. The only thing that would make me feel ever better, would be her.

"I think Theo has a thing for Armena..."

I jerked my head to glare at my friend. I watched Blaise, as he carefully poured himself a drink and brought it to his lips. I knew he was looking for a reaction out of me. Blaise wasn't daft or blind like our other friends, he knew something was going on.

"And I care because?" I spit, yanking the dark bottle from his grasp.

He let out a low chuckled before continuing. I gripped onto the table in front of me, expecting his words.

"Draco, everyone in this room is so fucked up they didn't notice. Hell I wouldn't have even caught on but it all makes sense now. I saw the way you and Armena danced together..." he shook his head, biting his cheek.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

_Fuck._

"I had an idea that something was going on with you two, but damn tonight really confirmed it."

"Nothing is going on between us" I hissed, suddenly feeling a little more sober than before.

"Whatever you say, Draco."

"Think what you want, Blaise" I spit.

"You want to know what I think?" He asked, clearly not looking for my response, "I think you really care for Armena. You see something in her that we don't see. I think you actually care a fuck ton about her Draco."

"Blaise I don't fucking care for Armena"

Blaise let out a low chuckle, turning to face me.

"But let's say you do care." His dark eyes meeting mine, "and if this were true, then I would watch out for Theo if I were you..."

"And why would Theo do anything?" I glared at my friend.

"All I am saying is, he does not have good intentions with any girl he has ever been with, so why would Armena be any different? The dark blood in her probably intrigues him more than ever" he sighed.

"Nott's a big pussy" I snapped, "he wouldn't dare. He's pathetic and spineless."

"I don't know," Blaise said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Whatever" I hissed, throwing back another drink.

"I guess what I am trying to tell you is that if you care for her, like I think you do, then make sure she stays away from him" his eyes met mine.

"I don't fucking care about her" I spit, "she's the fucking Dark Lord's daughter, Blaise. Why would I care for that?"

 _But I did care_ — I do care for Armena more than I want to admit to her or myself. 

"I think you do Draco" Blaise shook his head at me.

"So what if I am fucking her, she's just another whore for me to put my dick in" I snapped. 

I heard a gasp behind us, as both Blaise and I turned around. Armena was standing right there, hearing every word.

"Oh fuck" I slurred my words.

_Fuck._


	34. HALLUCINATIONS + BOGGARTS

_TRIGGER WARNING: DRUG/SUBSTANCE USE AND SEXUAL HARASSMENT_

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I slowly backed away from Draco. 

I seemed to sober up quickly, as I felt the anger rip through my body. I clenched my jaw so tightly, that I was sure my teeth would break into a million tiny pieces. I watched him with wide eyes as he tried to move closer to me, but I stepped back into the tight crowd. I slipped into the sea of students, hoping that they would swallow me whole. The desire for destruction became the only thing on my mind. I quickly turned around, spotting Theo sitting on the window on the far wall.

 _'Do it..'_ the sinister voice invading my thoughts hissed. 

"Perfect" I hissed, taking long strides towards him.

I watched as I caught his eye and a wicked grin grew on his face.

"Armena" he said, licking his lips as he tracked my body up and down, "what do I owe this pleasure?"

He jumped down from his seat on the window, landing on his two feet perfectly. I gazed up through my eyelashes as him, inching my body closer to his.

"Theo" I cooed, "do you have any more of that potion?"

He shook his head quickly, biting his lip. He reached into the boot of his knight costume and pulled out a fresh blue vial.

"Is this what you are looking for?" he grinned, shaking it in front of my face.

I nodded my head slowly, eyeing the vial. The loud music was rattling my brain, it honestly felt nice. I enjoyed how the thumping help drown out my heart that was beating like a drum in my chest. It was a distraction, Theo was a distraction and the vial was a distraction. I didn't want to think at this point. 

_I wanted to feel nothing._

I wanted to get the feeling of his touch off of my skin. I knew he didnt care for me, I was letting his smooth words get into my head. I let what Naomi said to me get into my head.

_"He's always watching you... you know" her words rang out over the loud music._

He was always watching me, _my arse_. He was just sizing me up and down to figure out if he would fit in between my legs. There were no emotions with him, he was Draco Malfoy. He was the son of Lucius Malfoy, the most notorious Death Eater and most loyal follower to The Dark Lord. He had the fucking dark mark for fucks sake. Was I really so blinded by him, that I couldn't see what he was doing to me? 

He was using me and the truth was I was fucking using him just as much. 

_I mean, what did I expect from him?_ A candlelit dinner by the black lake, a nice moonlit walk and happily ever after? No because that would be impossible for the two of us to ever experience. People like us didn't get happy endings. Only thing I would ever receive is pain and hate.

"Armena?" Theo waved his hands in front of my face, "did you hear me?"

I shook my head, trying to get out of my thoughts.

"Yeah sure" I said, not knowing what I was agreeing too.

Theo took the vial and poured a drop of the liquid on his tongue. He looked down at me and moved the vial over my mouth. I opened my lips, allowing the cool liquid to enter my mouth.

" _Good girl_ " he grinned.

Something about the way that he said it sent shivers down my spine. It had a gross effect to the words, unlike Draco's normal cheeky or seductive tone. I looked over my shoulder in Draco's direction. I sensed the anger rolling off of his body even before I saw his face. His hands were clenched into tight fists around the edge of the wooden table that he was leaning against. His eyes narrowed at Theo, he looked like he was going to kill him. I felt Theo's hand wrap around mine, pulling me to the dance floor. We moved into the middle of the crowded room, bodies bumping against us. I felt unstable on my own two feet. 

Everything around me felt unstable. 

Theo's hand reached around to my waist pulling me in close to him. His hands wrapping around the back of my hips, slowing inching their way to my ass. Something about this felt so wrong, it didn't feel like Draco. 

"Theo..." I muttered into the metal of his armor. 

I tried to push off of Theo, but his hold was too strong on me. I struggled again, but this time with more forced than before. I felt his hands clench my ass tighter. The metal of his knight outfit was cutting into my sensitive flesh.

"Please" I hissed. 

His hands only pulled me in tighter to him, suffocating me against him. His hand moved from my ass to the top of my dress, he roughly pulled it up an inch. I could feel an unwelcome breeze let me know I was exposed. Worst part was I could feel his erection poking at me. 

_I don't like this._

I pulled away again, trying to move my lower half away from him. Bile rose up in my throat. I wanted to leave, I didn't want to be dancing with him. I tried to look around me to see if I could see any of my friends but the crowd was too thick. I wanted nothing more than for Draco's hands to be around me. I aggressively shut my eyes tightly trying to rewind back to the moment with Draco. I felt Theo's breath hot on my neck, his lips harshly kissed up my neck.

"Theo, no please" I tried again, but my words seemed to be lost.

"I want you so bad Armena" he whispered harshly.

It wasn't in the same way that Draco would talk to me. His words seemed to burn my skin as if there were evilness behind them. His harsh lips kept moving until he was right at my ear. 

"I can't stop thinking about you. The things we could do together, the way I would make you feel. You know you want it, Armena. You know you want the power, I can help you get that power..." Theo said, pushing harder against me.

His erection seemed to more under me. I squeezed my eyes together tighter, my body still fighting against his. He was so strong, his hands had force behind them. I felt his hands touch the bare skin of my thighs. The world started spinning aggressively around in my head. I didn't want this, what was he even saying to me? My eyes flew open and that is when I saw him.

_Tom Riddle_

He was standing in the far corner of the room, whispering something to me. 

_Was it actually him or was I just hallucinating?_

I pushed as hard as I fucking could against Theo, feeling a mixture of anger and disgust roll through me. I felt Theo's arms let go of me. When I moved back I looked up at the man in front of me. It wasn't Theo standing before me, it was Draven Nott in the flesh. How was this happening?

"Impossible" I whispered.

"Oh but very possible, Armena" he grinned back at me, "You are a smart girl, figure it out."

I glanced around the room, which suddenly felt very small. Every single student had transformed into a dark cloaked figure, I was surrounded by death eaters. My eyes met Draco's, who's face contorted into something wicked and evil. Panic washed over my face. I was trapped in my absolute worst nightmare.

"What?" I blinked my eyes a few times.

Theo's form generated before my eyes and the room slowly formed back to normal. His hand reached out to grab my elbow aggressively. I jerked back out of instinct, bumping into a girl dressed as a skeleton.

"Watch it" she hissed at me.

Theo's hand moved again to grab me and this time he succeeded. He pulled me in close to him, my body slamming against the metal chain mill of the costume.

"Theo... get... off... of me" I screamed over the loud music.

"Theo, you heard her!" Draco growled behind me.

_Oh thank Merlin._

I let out a sigh of relief as Theo's hand released its' death grip from my arm. I stepped backwards, my body bumping into Draco's hard chest.

"Come on Malfoy, we were just having a good time. You will get your turn" he grinned at the boy behind me.

I felt the anger radiate off of Draco's body behind me. His hands carefully gripped around my forearms holding me still. All of the hatred, I had towards Draco before, completely disappeared at the sound of his beautiful voice.

"I swear to god Nott, I will fucking knock your jaw in" he growled, Draco pulled out his wand. He moved forward so that it was under his throat, poking up into his neck. 

_'Do it, kill him...'_ the voice appeared again. 

"I will fucking kill you if you ever come near her again. I don't care if they fucking lock me up in Azkaban. I will fucking kill you do you hear me." 

Theo looked over to me, pleading in his eyes. I knew if I just said the words Draco would kill him and Draco didn't even see the whole thing. He only saw Theo grabbing at my arm, if only he knew Theo would be dead on the floor right now. I felt bile rise in my throat again and a surge of anger roll over me. I pushed Draco out of the way and raised my fist in the air. 

"Oh shit!" I heard a student near us gasp. 

My fist connected with Theo's jaw in one motion. Pain raged through my fist as I spun around clutching it to my chest. 

"What the fuck Armena?" Theo voice screamed behind me. 

I spun around facing the boy. He had blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. I raised my fist again, fully willing to take another swing. Theo raised his hands in defense, slowly backing away from me and back into the crowd. My eyes narrowed in his direction, I could feel my blood start to boil.

"Armena!" Naomi cried, running towards me.

"Holy fuck!" Pansy huffed, catching up with Naomi.

Blaise and Oliver were right behind them, running to catch up with the girls. I watched as Blaise eyed Draco carefully then glanced over to me. 

"Are you okay?" they both asked in unison. 

Before I could answer either one of them, they both grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the room of requirement. I turned around looking over my shoulder at Draco, who was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

I hated to admit to myself, but I wanted it to be him who was taking me home.

**_******_ **

_Wednesday: The Great Hall_

"Thank Merlin Draco was there to stop Theo last night" Naomi muttered over her bowl of porridge.

I looked down at my arms, staring at the scratches from the metal of his costume. My fingers delicately traced the red marks that reminded me of what happened last night. The mention of his name sent sinister chills down my spine. Draco didn't see all of it and I would hate to know what he would have done if he did. 

I shook my head to get the memories out. I had the worst come down from the vial, I should have never of taken it. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep the day away. Unfortunately, Pansy and Naomi wouldn't let me do that. They claimed it was very morbid of me to be melancholy the day after Halloween.

"Armena?" Naomi threw a croissant at my head.

I caught it in my hand and placed it on my plate, glaring at her.

"What" I grumbled, the pounding in my head only getting more intense by the second.

"I said— what was Draco doing anyways? I mean we were all with him and Blaise at the drink table talking" she sighed, "then it was like lightening. He literally bolted through the crowd to you."

"I have never seen Draco move so fast in my life" Pansy shook her head. "Normally, when he's running away from something, he's running like a little bitch. Practically wetting his trousers in the process. No there was something different about Draco last night. Don't you think?"

I closed my eyes, shaking my head trying to get the thoughts out. I knew I should tell my friends what happened last night but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I glanced back over to the door of the great hall, there was no sign of Draco or any of the boys this morning.

"Speaking of last night" Pansy turned to Naomi, diverging the conversation away from me. "I saw you and Mr Allard getting awfully cosy in the common room."

"I think our relationship has really turned a corner" she grinned, "literally, we had the best shag of our lives last night on that vial. Seriously, I cannot recommend it enough."

"I am so fucking jealous" Pansy slammed her hand down on the table.

I shuddered at the thought of the vial. I was being reckless and idiotic taking that potion. I was acting like a bloody child. I had never had more of a vivid hallucination in my life. How real was it last night? The fact that I saw him and Theo was Draven Nott? It couldn't be possible, could it? I could hear their voices echoing in my head and the look on Draco's twisted face was out of my fucking worst nightmares. I shook my head aggressively trying to get the twisted thoughts out.

"I didn't see you talking to Potter last night?" Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Well if you are done him then can I have another go at Potter?" Pansy grinned.

"What ever you want Pansy" I mumbled into my cereal, "it's not like I was actually shagging him anyways."

Naomi and Pansy ignored my remarks and continued on with their conversation.

"Wait, what about Blaise?" Naomi cocked her head to one side.

Pansy rested her head in the palms of her hand and played with the green apple on her plate.

"I don't know," she sighed, "He's worse than Draco with his moods. Those two are like brothers all dark and gloomy, woe is me. Plus I saw him talking to some Weasley last night." 

I bit my lip to try and keep myself from laughing. It was hard to imagine Blaise Zabini as moody as Draco Malfoy. 

"Plus, I need a real man. One that fights until the death and doesn't go running away like a little girl" she clapped her hands together excitedly, looking around the room. "I need myself a Potter!"

All of us turned to face the dark haired boy that was sitting a few tables away. Harry met our eyes right when he was taking a sip of his goblet. Water came spilling out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"Oh look what you have done!" I giggled turning back to face Naomi and Pansy. "You made the boy nervous!"

Naomi and Pansy both shook their heads, giggling at the dark haired boy.

"Is that the time?" Naomi shrieked looking down at her pocket watch. "We are going to be later for defense! Oh Snape is going to kill us!"

All of us quickly jumped up from our seats at the long table, running out of the great hall.

"We are learning about bogarts today anyways" Pansy shrieked as we ran down the corridor to the tower.

"Boggarts?" I said out of breath as we reached the door. "What are Boggarts?"

Pansy and Naomi flung it open, revealing a crowd of students gathered around a wardrobe. Everyone's eyes turned to look at us, but the only ones that I met were Draco's grey. We held the contact for seconds before he looked away.

"Nice of you three to join us" Snape hissed, "just in time for my demonstration, why don't you three come up and be an example for the class."

"Great..." I muttered to myself, walking up to the front behind Pansy and Naomi.

"Miss Constance, can you please tell me what a Boggart is?" The dark haired professor hissed.

Naomi shifted nervously under her feet, looking over to Pansy and I for help. Pansy looked down to the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. 

" _I don't know_ " I mouthed, eyeing Pansy suspiciously beside me.

I looked up again, making eye contact with Draco once more. He was standing in between Blaise and Oliver. Draco looked over to the other side of the classroom where Theo was standing, leaning against the stone wall. He had a slight cut at the corner of his mouth where I punched him. A shiver ran down my spine as I made eye contact with him. My mind instantly rushed back to the incident last night.

_"Theo, no please!"_ _I felt Theo's breath hot on my neck, his lips kissing harshly against my skin._

_"I want you so bad Armena" he whispered harshly._

I folded my arms over my chest, looking away from him.

"A boggart is an amortal shape shifting object that can take the place of the observer's worst fears" Hermonie's shrill voice rang from the center of the classroom.

Snape glared at the girl, then turned back to Naomi, Pansy and I who were lined up on the side of the classroom away from other students. My eyes met Draco's grey again and I gave a long sigh.

" _Armena_ " his voice whispered in my head, " _nod your head if you can hear me_."

I nodded my head once.

"If I want to hear you speak, then I will call on you, you insufferable little girl" Snape snapped, "ten points from Gryffindor!"

" _Are you okay? Nod your head again..._ " Draco's voice whispered.

But I didn't say anything, I didn't want to say anything. It wasn't that I was mad, I was more mad with myself at this point. I just wanted to curl up in my own misery. 

"Miss Parkinson, do you know how to ward off a Boggart?"

"You can use the spell _'riddikulus'_ and the Boggart will transform itself into something, um, funny" she shrugged.

" _Armena?_ " Draco asked again.

I nodded my head again, turning my attention back to the dark haired Professor.

"Very well—" Snape hummed, looking over the three girls in front of him. His eyes finally landing on me. "Miss Lestrange, would you like to be the first to go?"

I already knew what my worst fear was and I didn't need that on display for the world.

"Oh, I think someone else would much rather go instead of me" I grinned at the professor, shifting on my feet.

"Miss Lestrange, _this isn't a request_!" he hissed.

I sighed moving to the center of the class. I stared at the wooden floor in front of me. I let out an rough right, looking up at the rattling wardrobe. I knew exactly what I was excepting to see. I was expecting to see The Dark Lord himself walk out in front of me.

"Wand at the ready" he instructed with a curt nod of his head. 

I raised my wand in front of me, taking in a deep breath and letting it out through my lips. I felt everyone's eyes on me, as I stood there in front of the classroom. Snape opened the door releasing a flurry of smoke, as the thing metamorphosed into my worst fear. I watched as it continued to change over and over again. I took in a deep breath, waiting for it to become him.

A gasp released from the entire class.

I gazed upon the person before me. A long black robe covered the face, but sharp green eyes were prominent, the white teeth seemed to glow under the blackness of the hood and the lips were blood red. Tiny speckles of blood covered the bare skin. Long black nails appeared on its hands and a silver locket rested on its chest.

My boggart was _myself._

My biggest fear was _myself._


	35. APOLOGIES

_**Armena Riddle-Lestrange** _

I stared at my mirrored reflection, watching as the witch in front of me as she stepped out of the wardrobe. I couldn't feel my limbs, everything felt numb. I felt worse than I did last night as the spiders began crawling up my body. 

"Cast the spell" I could hear Snape hiss behind me.

"Oh..." I whispered, staring at my boggart self.

_I was unmoved, frozen in time._

A wicked grin flashed across her face and she stepped forward. I felt myself take a step back, bumping into a lone chair. An evil laugh escaped her lips, the kind of laugh that sent chills down your spine. 

"Shit" I whispered.

The person before me looked sinister, nonhuman like. It was very much a dark version of myself. The version I assumed I would become, if I followed in my father's footsteps. 

_This was The Dark Lord in my human form._

"Lestrange!" I heard Professor Snape snap.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.

" _Riddikulus_ " I cast.

The girl before me slowly shrunk down into a toddler version of me. Her green eyes gazing up at me, begging to be played with. I shook my head, gazing upon myself in child form. I don't know what was worse seeing the bloodied version of myself or the child I once was. I shook my head, my hands shaking by my side. 

"This fucking class is ridiculous" I hissed, turning on my heels. 

I grabbed my robe and I pushed through the crowd of students. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Snape snapped harshly behind me.

I kept walking all the way out of the room until I was far enough away. I slowly picked up speed, jogging through the castle. I needed air, I needed to breathe. I reached the entrance to the courtyard, slamming my hand into the wall of the castle. I let sharp breaths spill out of me at a rapid pace. Something wet fell off my face onto my hands. I looked down at the drops of water on my hand.

_Why was I crying?_

Surely, I would have expected something sinister to come out of that wardrobe. I knew it wouldn't be bunnies and butterflies, a snake maybe but that would have been a stretch. But seeing my face, seeing my face like that, all twisted and covered with blood, sent horrible thoughts racing through my head.

"Armena?" a voice called behind me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped at the unexpected contact, turning around to see Dumbledore standing behind me.

"I am sorry to startle you" he spoke eloquently.

I quickly wiped the tears off of my face with the sleeve of my robe.

"No, it's fine. I am just jumpy today" I muttered, shaking my head. 

"Is everything alright?" he looked down upon me with his kind eyes. 

I ignored his question, looking down at the ground. I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to replay the images that were floating around my skull. The images of Draven Nott, Tom Riddle, Draco, Theo, and myself. All swarming around like flies in my head. 

"Here," he put a hand on my back guiding me out. "Let's go have a chat in my office." 

******

I looked around his office, at the many portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses hanging on the wall. They all stirred from their sleep when we entered the office.

" _It's her!_ " they all whispered, one after another in a chorus of voices.

I rolled my eyes at their comments, standing in the center of the room. It was a very large circular room with many widows. There was a large portrait of Dumbledore behind a giant clawfoot mahogany desk. The walls that did not have windows, contained many books that were stacked all the way to the ceiling. Trinkets and golden objects decorated the room. I could hear their buzzing as I stepped forward slightly. 

"Take a seat Armena" he spoke, motioning me to sit in the chair before his desk.

I walked forward slowly, placing my hand on the back of the high backed wooden chair.

"Would you like some tea? Possibly some brandy?" he chuckled.

"Oh, tea is fine," I muttered, sitting down slowly into the chair. "Thank you." 

A tea cup and an ornate gold and white porcelain teapot floated toward my direction. I watched as the pot tilted, pouring golden brown liquid into the cup. The teapot floated away and I grabbed the saucer and cup, holding it low on my lap.

"How has the year been treating you so far?" he sighed, taking a seat in his own chair. "You have exams coming up, is that correct?"

"The year had been fine" I sighed, looking into the cup of warm liquid. 

"Only fine?" He pushed, peering over his spectacles. 

I pursed my lips, holding back my answer. What was I supposed to say? This year has been great, I have made friends and oh, I saw my father in my dreams. I am also hallucinating dead students and haven't slept soundly in days. A boy who I thought was my friend tried to hurt me, almost hurt— did hurt me last night. I am terrified of who I might become and the one person I want doesn't want me back. 

"How has Slytherin been for you?" the old wizard encouraged, "I trust that you have made some friends?"

"Yes— I have become close with Naomi Constance and Pansy Parkinson, sir" I paused, "I have seemed to have been adopted into their friend group."

"Ah yes, the young Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, that Allard boy and Theodore Nott."

I shivered at the mention of Theo's name. I hoped he didn't notice my reaction to the name. I tried hard to push the thoughts down but they came up to the surface like a wild feindfyre. His face, Draven Nott's face and my father's face. All of them swirled behind my eyes trying to get me to see.

Dumbledore's voice broke me out of my troubled thoughts. He let out a low chuckle, shaking his head. 

"Those are some troublesome boys. However, I do have to say they have all matured since they first started here at Hogwarts. Draco included, he seems to be getting back to his old self" the headmaster said, a slight chuckle escaped his lips. 

I stared down at my cup. Didn't Draco try to murder Dumbledore last year and failed misseribly? Why was Dumbledore giving him so much credit? Not that I wasn't pleased to see him being redeemed for his past mistakes but I couldn't help but wonder. 

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" I looked up from my cup of tea to the old wizard in front of me.

"Yes?" he peered at me through his half-moon glasses. 

"Why did you invite me here? I mean why did you take a chance with coming to see me to ask if I would come here. I could have been absolutely out of my mind insane. I could have been a replica of my parents, yet you took a chance on me. Why?"

He let out a long sigh, leaning back in his chair.

"Severus told me about you when Voldemort returned. You were the best kept secret of the wizarding world. Your uncles and mother attended this school once upon a time. Rodolphus was once an excellent student, you remind me a lot of him, actually. Although him and his brother were quite troublesome in nature, similar to those group of boys that you find yourself being friends with." He let out a long sigh before continuing, "I would of liked to think that the Lestranges' would have sent you to Hogwarts from the beginning, considering that you are from a long line of Hogwarts alumni, but—"

"But everyone was ashamed that I wasn't wicked or twisted like them" I muttered.

"I don't think that was it. I have a theory about why they didn't let the world be known about you— the only daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle. I think they wanted to keep you out of harm's way just in case Harry Potter could not bring back Tom Riddle. I also personally don't see you getting along with everyone here, not while your father was out creating chaos."

"So I was just a tool to them?"

"Possibly..." he hummed, drumming his fingers on his chin.

"That makes me feel so much better" I muttered into my tea.

My mind flashed back to my childhood when I constantly tried to seek my mothers attention. Constantly tugging at her dress, asking her to play with me. My uncle pulling me away from her, sticking me in a room with a book before locking me in. My mother never cared for me, I almost felt relief when she was locked up in Azkaban when I was six years old.

"It should make you feel a little better. I think if they paid more attention to you or placed you in their world, you would have turned out quite like young Draco. He was brought into something he had no idea about at a young age. He now has to deal with that for the rest of his life."

"And I don't have to deal with their repercussions already? I am his daughter, people assume just by looking at me or seeing my last name that I will kill them in an instant. My own friend was scared to tell me that she was muggle born. How do you think that makes me feel? I already feel like I am going absolutely bonkers. I see things, hear things, I can speak to snakes, I can apparate into thin air when I want to. I feel the blood coursing through my veins, the very blood that runs through his and hers. My mind is constantly on the balance between good and evil. I'm scared if I let myself even think in that way, that I will turn into him— _his legacy_."

I felt the words and the burden that I have been holding onto for sometime pour out of me. It was almost cathartic in a sense, to be able to tell him what I have been feeling this last month at school. It felt good to final let the monster out. 

"If I may ask, what do you see?"

I let out a long sigh, closing my eyes. I stood up, placing my tea on his grand wooden desk.I walked over to a portrait of an old headmistress, whose golden eyes met mine. She walked away out of the painting in an instant. 

"I have dreams about events that I think took place here at Hogwarts. I asked Potter and he said that he used to have those and it was okay, but nothing feels okay. I'm not okay or at least I don't feel okay."

I let my mind flash through all of my dreams in a snapshot of fast moving pictures.

"Last night—" I paused thinking about what I am about to tell the headmaster of my school.

"Last night?" he peers over his glasses.

"Last night I had maybe" I shook my head, "I think saw him and his friends..." 

I decided to ignore the fact that a hundred death eaters surrounded me as well.

"Interesting..." he pondered, standing up. "Is that why you were so upset today?" 

"No, well yes but—" I hesitated, biting my cheek. "I saw a boggart today." 

"I believe today in Defense Against The Dark Arts you were learning about boggarts?"

I nodded my head in a fluid motion. A stand of hair falling around my face, I quickly tucked it behind my ear. 

"The things about boggarts is that they are only our fears. It does not mean that our fears will come into fruition. Many witches and wizards have seen their absolute worst fears in the form of boggarts." 

"I know..." I mumbled. 

"May I ask what did you see?" 

"I saw myself, sir." 

"Interesting" he muttered, "you said something earlier about dreams, did you see yourself like this in your dreams?" 

"No, it was just him and others." 

"Well I do have to agree with Harry and tell you that these are just dreams, figments of your imagination. It would be extremely hard to bring him back now, after everything." 

"But not _impossible_?" I turned to face him.

"I would never say impossible because everything is possible. But I do think you are in your own head a bit, maybe spend some time with friends? I always find that is the best way to let go of one's worries."

"A bit in my head? Yeah I got that" I muttered under my breath.

"But—" he moved closer to me, "if I could just see what you have seen in your dreams."

He motioned to a glass door which revealed a floating circular golden basin. Strange, unrecognisable runes and symbols were carved into the side of the metal. Silvery mist floated off the side of the basin. It was a pensive. I have read about them before but never seen one in person.

"I use this to help review the stored memories of others. One simply siphons the thoughts from their minds and pours them into the basin. It helps things become clearer when I am able to see them, as if I were there. May I?"

"Oh, um sure " I whispered.

He takes his wand, placing it against my temple. I think back to the first dream that I had with him and his gang. I close my eyes, feeling the sensation of my brain being pulled out of my temple. I open my eyes to watch Dumbledore as he places the floating memory into a long cylinder tube.

"Is that all professor?" I whispered, glancing towards the ground.

"Armena, I truly do mean this when I say that you are nothing like your parents. This balance of good and evil that you feel is just in your own head."

But I didn't feel like it was in my own head. I felt like I was on the scale, balancing it. One slight movement and I would tip one way or the other. I shook my head, looking up to meet his eyes. 

"Thank you" I muttered, turning on my heels, walking out of his office. 

******

I moved my finger around in a circle, carefully stirring the tea at lunch. All of our friends were around us talking about the party last night, but I felt a wave of melancholia rush over me. I could feel Draco's eyes on me the entire time, but I didn't want to look up at him. I wasn't mad at him, I was more mad at myself for what happened. I was furious with Theo thinking he could treat me that way or even act like that. 

"How is your tea?" Pansy asked leaning forward.

"Fine" I muttered.

"You have been stirring it for nearly twenty minutes now" she snickered, "something on your mind."

I had so much on my mind that I couldn't put it into words. I couldn't even dare to look at Draco, not after last night. Everything was a mistake. I felt dirty by Theo's antics and the images constantly replayed in my mind. Then in Dumbledore's office just an hour ago, when he took my memories for his own personal collection. I could still feel the feeling of them being sucked out of my temple. I told him everything I possibly could and he just gave me a pat on my shoulder telling me I was fine. I don't think seeing people or hearing voices is fine. He didn't give me any answers that I was looking for, all I wanted was truth to what was happening around me. Was the vial making me hallucinate or did I really see Tom Riddle and Draven Nott last night? I shivered under my thoughts, bumping Naomi's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she turned to me.

I gave her a soft smile, trying to conceal my thoughts running wild in my head.

"Armena..." Theo's voice rang behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

I clenched my hands around the edge of the bench, that I was seated on. I felt all the anger rip through my body. The anger that I have been trying so hard to push down. My eyes looked up meeting Blaise's dark brown eyes. A worried look flashed across his face.

" _Are you okay?_ " he mouthed to me.

I shook my head, gripping the table harder.

"Armena? Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked, "in private?"

I stood up from the table abruptly, knocking over my tea cup and spilling the contents everywhere.

"If you _insist_ " I hissed, walking out of the great hall.

I heard Theo's hard footsteps behind me. I took in a deep breath through my nose, closing my eyes. All I saw was red behind my eyelids and Theo's smug little face from last night. I took another breath opening my eyes, quickly spinning around. Theo's large body bumped into my own. He took a step back and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, I need to apologize about last night. The way I acted was uncalled for—"

I held my hand up, stopping him from saying anymore. The more he spoke the more I felt my scale tipping towards darkness. 

"Look Theo, what you did last night was fucking uncalled for. I never gave you permission to touch me. I told you to get off of me and your fucking hands clenched onto my arm enough to give me bruises. I don't know what—"

"Armena I—" he spoke interrupting me. 

" _No!_ " I screamed a little louder than intended.

Theo's eyes went wide at my voice, students around us turned to see what was going on. I shot them daggers with my narrowed eyes. I snapped my head back to Theo.

"I did not give you permission to fucking touch me. Theo, if I have ever given you the inclination that I had feelings for you, then I do apologize but I am not one for feelings..."

I shivered at the feeling of Theo's rough lips against my bare skin. The thought of his hands moving up my dress. I felt my blood boil as the words poured out of my mouth. I watched Theo, through narrowed eyes as he took in my words.

"Armena, it was all good fun," Theo let out a slight laugh. "Come on, no one got hurt."

"I swear to the _fucking_ dark lord himself that you if ever touch me like that again, I will rip your fucking throat out and kill you. Do I make myself fucking clear?"

A slight smug grin appeared on his face and I wanted to slap it off of him.

"Crystal clear" he winked at me.

My fists clenched at my side and I closed my eyes again. I was this close to pulling out my wand and using the cruciatus curse on Theo.

_Fuck. Who was I becoming?_

Theo shook his head and muttered something under his breath, spinning on the heels of his boots.

"Fucking prick" I hissed, watching him walk away.

I closed my eyes, giving myself a moment to cool my thoughts, before I walked back into the great hall. The cool air nipped at my nose and cheeks. The weather was turning and the sky was getting darker. I placed my hand against the stone of the castle, letting the coolness run though my fingertips.

" _Breathe_ " I whispered to myself.

"Armena?" I heard Draco's voice call behind me.

I turned around facing the boy in front of me. His hands were shoved into the pocket of his school trousers. His white shirt was untucked and a bit out of place, from his normal put together self. I felt a sense of ease wash over me the moment our eyes met, intertwining with each other as we stood there in silence.

"Draco" I whispered.

He walked toward me carefully, as if he was afraid I was going to attack him. He moved his hands out of his pocket, resting one against the stone in the same manner I was doing before. His knuckles were torn apart with fresh open wounds.

"Your hand" I looked back at him.

"Um—" he hesitated, "it's nothing."

I bit my lip, not believing him, but I figured it was best not to pry in Draco's business. I watched as a small white bird landed on Draco's hand, outside in the courtyard. He carefully held the small bird on his finger, lifting it up to gaze upon it. In an instant the bird flew away from us and his grey eyes lifted up to meet my own.

"What you heard last night, I—" he hesitated, chewing on his own lip.

I turned around walking towards a stone ledge, in between one of the arches. He walked over joining me. His body leaning against the stone with his hands in his pockets. I watched as he took a long, deep breath, letting go of his strong will to never say he was sorry.

"I didn't mean what I said to Blaise. I think we got a little ahead of ourselves last night and the vial was definitely working for us. I fucked up Armena, I truly fucked up."

I pulled my lips together in a thin line, my eyes looking down at my hands. I twisted around the black onyx ring with the Lestrange family crest.

"I can't be mad at you Draco" I whispered, "I know you didn't mean it. I should never have reacted the way that I did when I heard you. Last night was just a mistake, I should have never gone in the first place."

Draco scooted down next to me, his hand grabbing mine in such a delicate manner. I studied his face carefully. This was such a strange display of affection, something the Draco I know would never do. Especially not out in the open like this, but I didn't want him to let go. All of the anxiety and worry that I felt prior to this seemed to melt away by his gentle touch. His hands were cold against my own skin and even in the cool of the fall air, it felt so good. His index finger gently traced the lines in my palms. I feel shock waves roll through my body. He made his way up my finger, flipping over hand. He took my ring in between his fingers, studying the object. A slight grin appeared on his face as he bit his cheek and a low chuckle erupted from his throat.

"So friends?" he asked.

_Friends?_

"Oh..." I cocked my head to one side, "um yeah, friends."

A smirk grew on his face as he turned to face me.

"You know what I mean, Lestrange. You don't need to act all disappointed."

And with those words he stood up and walked down the open corridor, leaving me by myself and my thoughts. 


	36. HANDS

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_The Great Hall_

I couldn't get the image of Armena's boggart out of my head. I personally was never one for boggarts. Every time we had to deal with them in class I would either see The Dark Lord himself or my father, both of which I heavily despised. My eyes trailed over to Armena who was a few seats down at the end of our group. She was twirling her pointer finger around in a circle, her long dark nails shining under the great hall's lights. She had her hand rested in her palm and a sad look on her face. I needed to talk to her, but every fucking time I tried, she would ignore me.

"How's your tea?" Pansy asked Armena. 

"Fine" she said, in a barely audible tone.

"You have been stirring it for nearly twenty minutes now" Pansy snickered, "something on your mind?"

I watched as Armena's eyes drifted back down to the full cup of dark tea. Her finger kept moving around in a clockwise motion. Armena closed her eyes, opening her mouth slightly to breathe out some air. Naomi turned to look at her, narrowing her eyes at the frail girl beside her.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked Armena.

I heard footsteps approach the table. I snapped my head over to the direction of the noise, to see none other than Theodore _fucking_ Nott. I felt my jaw clench at the sight of him. I leaned forward, narrowing my eyes at him. Oliver turned to look at me, confused on what was going on.

"Armena?" Theo said, standing directly behind Armena.

Pansy and Blaise both shot up in their seats, startled by his presence. Armena seemed to tense at the sight of him. Her eyes seemed to blaze with fire behind them. It was clear she was fucking pissed about something. She looked up staring at Blaise who was seated in front of her. My eyes darted back and forth between her and Theo.

"Armena? Can I talk to you for a second" he asked, " _in private._ "

I opened my mouth to speak, but Blaise shot daggers in my direction. What the actually fuck? I clenched my jaw tighter, feeding off of Armena's anger. She stood up abruptly, flinging over her cup. I watched as the dark liquid spilled all over the wooden table.

"If you insist" she hissed.

She pushed past Theo's body and took long strides out of the great hall, throwing open the double doors in her wake.

"Oy— what was that all about?" Ollie asked, confused as ever.

"I don't know" I muttered, looking out at the large double doors that Armena just exited from.

"I am starting to really not like Theo..." Naomi muttered, playing with her food.

"I never liked that fucking prick" I snapped, standing up from the table. "Excuse me."

I quickly got up from the table and went to go follow Armena and Theo. I felt someone run up behind me.

"Draco, wait!" Blaise shouted, grabbing my arm.

I yanked it out of his grasp, spinning around to face him.

"What?" I hissed.

"Think before you act, Draco..." he studied my face, "whatever happened is between Armena and Theo, not you."

"It fucking includes me when it's clear the fucking asshole did something!" I snapped.

A group of Gryffindors turned their heads in our direction.

"Mind your own fucking business" I hissed, causing them to turn their attention back to their meal.

"Mate, come on" Blaise shook his head.

Suddenly, a sharp pain radiates up my arm into my shoulder. I grabbed at my wrist, my eyes going wide meeting Blaise's dark ones.

"Shit" I whispered.

"Draco?" Blaise looked down at my arm.

"It's nothing, just go back and join Pansy or something..." I muttered.

I turned on my heels, walking out of the great hall. I stopped looking both ways, trying to figure out where they would have gone.

"I think Lestrange has gone insane, did you just see how she was yelling at Nott?" a younger year asked his friend.

I quickly walked over to the courtyard. I carefully looked around the corner at Armena and Theo who were going at it. She had a look of disgust on her face and her hands were clenched tightly by her sides. Theo had a fucking smug look on his ugly face, I wanted to puch his jaw in.

"Armena, it was all good fun," Theo let out a laugh. "Come on, no one got hurt."

I watched as Armena stepped closer to him, her hand's gripped around her wand. She stood up on her tiptoes to get eye level with him. Her face turned up into a wicked grin.

"I swear to the fucking dark lord himself that you if ever touch me like that again, I will rip your fucking throat out and kill you. Do I make myself fucking clear?"

He fucking touched her? I felt rage, pure rage rip through my body. I had to grab onto the wall to keep myself from bursting in and punching that smug look off of his face.

Did he hurt her?

Oh, screw Armena killing him, I was going to fucking kill him.

I watched as he spun on the heels of his shoes, strutting out of the walkway back into the castle. I quickly followed him into the boys bathroom.

"Nott" I hissed.

"Malfoy" he said smugly. 

I didn't even give myself anytime to think about what I was doing. All I saw was red in my eyes, the same red that would be the color of Theo's blood when I made him bleed. My fist connected with the side of Theo's face. Blood splattered everywhere, creating a design on the mirrors behind his. Theo stepped back, grabbing onto the sink behind him trying to stabilize himself. I grabbed Theo's shirt, wrapping my fist tightly around the white fabric. I raised my fist up again, letting it slam down hard against the side of his cheekbone.

"I don't know what fucking happened last night" I growled, my eyes narrowing onto his face, "but if you ever touch her again, I will kill you."

I shoved Theo back against the sink, letting the blood pour out of his reopened wound from Armena's punch. I turned on my heels walking out of the bathroom, opening and closing my hand aggressively.

"Fuck" I muttered, turning the corner to see Armena's back.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, walking up to her.

"Armena?"

She quickly spun around to face me, letting out a long breath. I stared deeply into her green eyes, sinking slowly into the depths of their beauty. I instantly remembered the feeling of last night with her.

"Draco" she whispered.

I took another step towards her. She was on edge, there was no doubt about that, and the anger still radiated off of her body. I leaned my hand against the stone of the castle, letting the cold air kiss at my broken skin. Her eyes went to my hand and then back up to me.

"Your hand" she asked.

"Um—"I hesitated, not quite sure how to answer her, "it's nothing."

She tilted her head to one side, studying me. I removed my hand from the wall, walking away slightly. Suddenly, a small white bird landed on my hand. I looked down at the small creature, lifting it to my eye level. It looked like the same bird that I sent through the vanishing cabinet that met its fatal end. The bird flew away and I turned my gaze to Armena's eyes. I brought my lip in between my teeth, nervous about how to go about this. I wanted to make things right with her, but to be honest, I never really ever apologized for anything in my entire life so how was I supposed to tell her I fucked up?

"What you heard last night —" I hesitated.

Fuck how was I supposed to go about this. I don't think I've ever truly apologized before. I watched her as she turned away from me walking to sit down in between the arches of the walkway. Student's passed by in between us, blocking us from each other. I shoved my hands in my pockets, slowly walking over to her. I leaned against the cool stone of the castle. I let out a long breath, trying to figure out what to say to her. 

I guess " _I fucked up_ " would be a pretty good way to start.

"I didn't mean what I said to Blaise. I think we got a little ahead of ourselves last night and the vial was definitely working for us. I fucked up Armena, I truly fucked up."

Armena narrowed her eyes at me, studying my apology, if that was even one. She looked down playing with her rings in the same way I do when I am frustrated.

"I can't be mad at you Draco. I know you didn't mean it, I should never have reacted the way that I did when I heard you. Last night was just a _mistake_ , I should have never gone in the first place" she whispered.

How was last night a mistake? The way we were with each other was unlike anything I think I have ever felt in my entire life. Her body against mine. The way we were the only two people left in the fucking room. It was just us, no one else. I wanted to bottle that feeling up and keep it forever. I sat down next to her, carefully grabbing her hand, flipping it in my own. My finger traced the lines that ran deep in her palm. I slowly drew my finger up until I was at her black ring that rested on her pointer finger. I flipped over her hand, studying the black stone. I felt her shiver next to me, causing a small smile to erupt on my face.

"So _friends_?" I asked.

"Oh...um yeah friends."

I watched her as disappointment washed over her face. We weren't just friends, I knew that. I don't know why I even said it. It was just the selfish reaction I was looking for and needed to fill me with desire. It was childish of me. 

"You know what I mean Lestrange, don't act all disappointed" I chuckled.

I dropped her hand in her lap and quickly stood up, not bothering to look back at the girl sitting behind me.

********

"Oy— what's wrong with Theo's face? I didn't think that Armena hit him that hard" Oliver asks, shoving a fork full of food in his mouth.

Blaise shot me a glance, holding his tongue before he spoke. I knew he was waiting for me to speak up, to tell my friend that I had attacked Theo in the boys bathroom over a girl. It wasn't just any girl, it was Armena. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my emotions but it was no use. 

"I puched his fucking face in" I spit.

"Good" Blaise murmured.

"What did he do?" Oliver looked back and forth at us.

"I don't know..." I shrugged, not sure how to even answer his question.

"I kinda have an idea of what happened..." Blaise starts.

The great hall was empty tonight, we were the last ones to make it to dinner. Blaise leaned forward, lowering his voice.

"Do you lot think anything is off with Theo?" Blaise whispered.

"If you mean do I think he's a fucking dick then yes something is off" I hissed.

"Naomi was telling me that anytime he talks about Armena it's very possessive" Oliver shrugged, "maybe they are shagging."

I clenched my fists tight together under the table. I felt my rings dig into the palms of my hands.

"She's not fucking Theo" I spit.

"Well who is she fucking then? I think her and Potter are done." Oliver shoved another fork full in his mouth.

_She's fucking me._

I wanted to scream it at the top of my lungs. I wanted to grab Oliver by the throat and shake him until he could get it in that thick head of his that Armena was mine. Instead I just held my tongue.

"She's not fucking Potter" Blaise let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"But she told us she was..." Oliver looked around the great hall, spotting Potter at the table next to us. "Let's ask him!"

"Oliver stop" I hissed.

"Oy— Potter, come here for a second!" Oliver shouted.

"Bloody hell" I growled.

I glared up at the dark haired boy strutting towards us. What a cocky son of a bitch.

"Allard?" Potter said, looking around at us.

"Oy— are you fucking Lestrange?" Oliver asked.

"W-what no!" He shook his head rapidly, his black hair falling around his glasses. "I mean Pansy and I kinda, er, you know."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Blaise stood up from the table, his body towered over Potter's.

I broke out in a fit of laughter, curling over in my seat. This was the funniest shit to happen all year. Of course Pansy would snatch up Potter, she always had a weird thing for him. Oliver joined me and started shaking his head trying to get the image of Pansy and Potter together out of his head.

"Oh that's a bad picture right there, no offense Potter" Oliver said in between laughs.

Potter backed away slowly, making his way out of the great hall.

"You were fucking use Blaise" I laughed at my friend.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Blaise slammed his head down on the table. "I have been played by none other than Pansy Parkinson herself. Bloody fucking hell."

"Damn..." Oliver snorted.

"Well there you go Ollie, she's not fucking Potter" Blaise snapped.

_No, she definitely was not._


	37. VISITOR

_**Armena Riddle-Lestrange** _

I lied in bed, staring at the wooden beam holding the green fabric above my bed. Every time I tried to close my eyes, their faces would just appear. It was like a broken tape on a film, just on a constant and short circuited loop. I couldn't bring myself to sleep, I wished I had a vial of dreamless sleep right about now. It didn't help either that my conversation today with Dumbledore was on loop in my head as well. I needed answers, I needed to know what was happening to me, because normally witches and wizards who hear voices are insane. The journals offer no help except for mysterious dreams that just leave me confused and annoyed. To be really honest, I don't even know what I am looking for anymore.

Not to mention, _Draco Malfoy._

I could still feel his touch against me. It was the only thing holding me down to earth, knowing that his touch was burned into my skin with fire. My mind raced back to every moment we have ever spent together. I knew that I couldn't get enough of him and it scared me. I didn't want to like him, I didn't want to fall for him because it wouldn't end well for either of us. This was going to end up in flames if we weren't careful. It would be so easy to tangle myself into his life and let him tangle himself into mine. Draco was right that night in the bath, we have become addicted to each other. I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breath.

He was my own personal drug that I was using him to stay sane.

Suddenly, a loud knock sounded at my door to my dormitory. My eyes shot open, as I slipped out of bed. The cold air nipping at my bare legs. I opened the door slowly, revealing the boy that was just invading my thoughts.

"What are you— " I whispered, loosing my thoughts entirely. 

I watch his eyes slowly move up and down my body, taking in my nakedness, as I stand in front of him in only an oversized shirt. His hand reaches up to cover my mouth, slipping into my room and closing the door behind him.

"I knew you would be alone" he smirks.

I wiggled out of his grasp and moved back. My eyes narrowing at him, studying him carefully. 

"How did you know that?" I hissed, snapping my fingers at him.

"I saw Pansy sneak out of Slytherin" he shrugs. "It's not hard to miss her, and I just so happened to be in the common room when it happened." 

" _Potter_ " we both say in unison.

A slight smile creeped up on my face as I watched him. I wrapped my arms around my chest tightly, hugging the shirt close to me. His greedy eyes trailed down to my cotton knickers that became slightly revealed. 

"What do you want?" I sighed, rolling my eyes at his obvious intentions. 

"I want you and I knew I would get you alone. Plus, I quite enjoy this little room of yours," his eyes trailed around the room. "It has character." 

"Sorry, not all of us have the means to get a private room." 

He ignores my comment and moves closer to me. His scent floods my nose. He smells like expensive cologne, pine and fresh mint. It was intoxicating and overwhelming, I didn't want to think about it but it was all I could think about. 

"I can't stop thinking about last night" he breathes, his voice barely audible.

"Oh" I breathed.

"You know, before everything happened..." 

Draco inched closer to me. I felt the electricity surge through my body, pulling me into him. My body craved to feel his touch. Want, need, and desire rolls through me like a wave. Those rich feelings landed right between my inner thighs. I slowly forgot everything that happened today, letting my mind go blank. I felt my lips part slightly as his body towered over me. 

"I love watching you come undone for me" he breathed, as his hand reaches forward brushing my skin. 

His touch leaves a trail of goosebumps in their wake. I let a shiver roll down my spine, accepting my fate in that moment. 

"I don't come undone for you" I hissed, my stubbornness kicking in.

He moves my hair to one side. The gentleness of his fingers against my skin causes me to arch my neck, exposing my artery to him. It was almost as if he was going to dive his teeth into me and drink my blood. 

"I think your mouth is saying one thing," he smirked on my skin, "but your body is telling me something completely different."

His hands reached under my shirt and grabbing a hold of my hips. His cold rings pressed into my body, leaving more goosebumps on my skin. I felt the tension pool between my legs as our bodies pressed closer together. I needed more, I needed to feel more from him. I needed him to help me let my mind go blank. 

"Do you want me Armena?" he breathed. "Come on, tell me you haven't been thinking about us since last night. That you haven't wanted to feel me against your body all day, because fuck that has been all I have been thinking about. I can't stop thinking about you."

His body moved mine backwards, pushing me onto the bed with a thud. He moves so that his body is hovering over me. I let a soft moan escape my lips, arching my head back as his tongue licked up my skin.

"Say it!" he demands, growls ripping through his teeth.

 _Oh_. I felt desire run up my core.

His lips crashed into mine. Our lips intertwine as our movements become more passionate. I feel his hand reach between my thighs, prying my legs apart. He moves between them, fitting like a perfect puzzle piece. I felt him press into my skin, the cold silver of his rings sending shocks through my body.

"Come on Armena" he hissed, his voice low.

His hands release off of my legs suddenly. He rips off his shirt, tossing it to the floor beside him. A sharp hiss released from my lips as I took him in. 

_Oh._

My eyes trail down his body. I don't think I have ever taken him in like this before. The only thing lighting the room is a candle on my bedside table, which cast a seductive glow around the room. My hand reached up, carefully tracing his muscles in his chest and his chiseled v-line down by his sleeping pants, which hand low on his waist. I feel my mouth salivate as I take in the man before me.

"I want you" I breathe, succumbing to his demands.

His hands moved up to my shirt, ripping off the thin, oversized fabric. The abrupt coldness sends shocks to my nipples. He watched me from above, taking in my body as well. His finger trails over my lips, creating designs over the flesh. I felt him slowly force it into my mouth, my tongue wrapping around it and swirling over his ring. He removed it from my mouth, slowly drawing it down my neck to my chest. His finger lightly grazing my hard nipple. I watch him through hood eyes as he runs his tongue over his cheeks. Even doing the most mundane things, he looked so attractive. His finger continued it's way down my body, stopping right at my knickers.

"Please" I whispered in a barely audible tone.

I felt burning, cardinal desire setting between my legs. A wicked grin grows over his face as he draws the finger over my knickers. I felt shock waves roll through my body with his ghost touch.

"Oh, not yet" he hums, smirking to himself. "I want to watch you melt under my touch."

I know he has it in him to draw this out all night. I know he would do it too, I wouldn't doubt it for a second. _That cheeky little bastard._

"Draco" I hissed.

A deep chuckle erupts from his chest as he shakes his head. He pushes my knickers aside and runs his finger over my center. I felt myself pool at his touch, more waves of need rushing through me.

"So wet" he breathed, watching me intently.

He climbed off the bed, peeling off his briefs. His long erection springing to life. I lean forward on my elbows watching him closely. Draco reached forward, peeling off my knickers and tossing them into the dark abyss. He climbed onto the bed, laying beside me. I moved myself so that I was straddling his chest.

"Sit on my face" he whispers.

I gripped onto the wooden headboard behind me, moving so that my thighs are positioned on either side of his face. His hands reached up, grabbing my ass in his large hands. He pulls me down so that I am inches away from his mouth. I looked down on him, watching the desire and hunger in his eyes.

"I want to watch you cum all over my face" he breathes into me.

_Oh. Fuck._

His hands pulled me down, his tongue diving into me. He creates rapid movements, teasing me and bringing me closer to him. I threw my head back, allowing the overwhelming feeling to take over my body.

"Look at me" he breathed.

I rolled my head down to his face, watching him indulge in me. The view was enough to send me over the edge. I felt his tongue create wild movements over me, again and again. I knew I would only last seconds in this position. My hands gripped the headboard in front of me with force. My thighs shook under me, as I felt the feeling roll through me at a torturous pace.

"Fuck.... Draco... I..." I breathed, throwing my head back further. 

I came so intensely that my breath knocked out of my lungs. I looked down and saw a smile spread across his face as he continued to lap at me. I moved back from his face, feeling the confidence surge through me. I wanted him, I needed him inside of me. I hovered above his hard length, ready to sink down onto it.

"My turn" I breathed, smirking down at him.

I lowered myself down on his impressive length. I slowly moved up and down, getting used to him. We have never moved this slow since we started shagging. I have never truly felt him like this inside of me, stretching me out so deliciously. The pressure I was feeling was an enticing mix of pleasure and pain. Draco's hands reached forward, grabbing my hips roughly. I quicken my pace as I rode him. My hands reached forward, wrapping my fingers around his neck. He lifted his head up and let a wicked grin grow on his beautiful face. My thumb played with his bottom lip. I felt his hips buck up into mine, our paces soon matching each other.

"You feel so good..." he breathed.

I threw my head back in pleasure, as his hands explored my body. I felt him throb inside of me, signaling that he was about to release himself. _I was close too._

"Armena— " he hisses, his brow furrowing together. "I'm going to cum."

His thrusts increased ruthlessly. I could feel my walls tighten around his length, my hips slam down onto him.

"Cum with me" I breathed.

I looked down onto Draco, his grey eyes have now turned silver in the light. I felt my walls pulse around his throbbing dick. I was at the point of no return, I was holding out for him. I wanted to feel him inside of me, releasing deep in me.

"Fuck" Draco cursed, moaning loudly.

"Oh— " I moaned, throwing my head back.

We both released together in unison. My mouth agape, letting delicious moans escape. I felt Draco breathing slow down, signaling that we both are coming down from our high. I pull out of him, collapsing next to him.

"That was..." he breathed.

His hand reached out to stroke my bare back, sending shivers down my spine at his delicate touch. I closed my eyes, feeling my heart thump in my chest.

I knew what was happening and I didn't want it.

I knew I was falling for the body next to me.

I was falling for him.

I was falling for Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.

You want to know the worst part?

I was going to hurt him.


	38. THE PITCH

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I wiped the sweat off of my face with the sleeve of my quidditch practice uniform. I stayed hovered in the air on my Nimbus 3001, the newest edition of the broomstick that my father bribed me with. I scanned the scrimmage, as the boys fought to win the practice round. There was not much for me to do at these practices, I mainly just filled in for other players that got knocked out by a bludger. Thunder cracked from above and the air suddenly shifted. I felt my arm start to throb where the dark mark stained my skin.

"Fuck" I hissed, trying to steady myself on my broom.

"You alright?" Blaise flew up beside me, hovering in the sky.

"Yeah fine!" I yelled over the burst of thunder.

We both looked up staring at the sky. It looked angry, full of vengeance. It would be a matter of minutes before the sky broke out in a storm. 

"Practice is over" I yelled. 

Everyone continued to fly around. 

"Fucking practice is over!" I screamed. 

Everyone stopped in the air, staring at me. I flicked my hand towards the locker rooms. In a matter of seconds, everyone was easing onto the ground.

"You!" I snarled. 

A second year, who was trying to suck up to get onto the team next year stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me with wide eyes, scared out of his mind. 

"Fucking pack up all this shit" I waved to the mess around the field.

"Yes Malfoy," the little shimp of a boy nodded his head.

I shook my head, the sweat dripping off of my hair. I watched as my friends walked into the locker room and that is when I saw her. She was leaning against the wooden siding of the quidditch field. I shook my head and slowly walked over to her.

"You look good up there" she smirked, waving to the sky above.

I looked around us, we were the only ones left on the field beside the little boy. I gripped onto my broom stick and leaned one hand against the wooden siding of the stands, surrounding her completely. She took her lip in-between her teeth. 

"Are you giving me a complement?" I looked her up and down.

She was wearing tight black pants, with a white t-shirt and leather jacket. Her green and white Slytherin scarf was wrapped securely around her neck.

"Maybe" she said, biting her lip.

She leaned back even more against the wood of the field, crossing her hands over her chest. I leaned into her closer, closing in the space between us.

"Armena, that lip is going to get you in trouble."

"Show me" she teased.

I heard the voices of the team coming out of the locker room. I looked around trying to find a place for us to go. I grabbed her arm, yanking her through a flap in the tent.

"What the fuck Draco" she yelped.

I held my hand over her mouth, waiting for the group of people to pass by. I bent down to her ear, letting my lips graze over the soft skin.

"Keep your mouth shut" I breathed.

I pressed her body up against the wooden structure. It was pitch black in here, the only visible light was from a small sliver in the opening of the tent flap. My lips found her neck and I roughly nipped at her skin. I could feel her teeth biting at my hand, the soft muffled moans vibrated right through me. Her hands reached up to unlace my practice uniform, letting it fall to the floor. I dropped my hand from her mouth yanking off her leather jacket. Her hands grabbed at my shirt, trying to take off my green practice penny. I watched as the number seven fell to the floor. I bent down unbuttoning her jeans, slowly peeling them over her legs. She placed her hands on my shoulders, stepping out of them. I ran my hand slowly up her leg, lightly grazing over her panties. I held it there for a second, playing with her pussy through the fabric. 

"Fuck..." I breathed.

A slight smirk grew on her beautiful face. I pulled her white t-shirt over her head, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Her quick hands moved to unlace my pants, letting the material fall to the floor. 

It was just us completely exposed and fucking cold. 

I moved closer to her letting my hand find it's way to her panties. I looked down on the green eyed girl as her back arched against the rough wood. My middle finger lightly grazed her slit, playing around with the material that stood between us. The fabric soon became soaked, which only spurred me on more. I could feel my hardened length grow against her legs. Her body grinded against mine, wanting more. It was needing more than what I was giving her right now. She slowly peeled down my briefs, freeing me. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and slammed her into the wooden wall. The whole structure shook with our force.

"Fuck me Draco" she breathed into my open mouth.

Her lips came crashing down against mine. I lined myself up, pushing her panties to one side. I rubbed my tip against her wetness.

"Stop teasing" she hissed, passion danced behind her eyes.

"If you insist" I grinned.

Without warning, I slammed into her, shaking the structure again. A loud moan escaped her lips and her head flew back, banging against the wood.

"Your... so.... fucking.... tight" I said between thrusts.

"Draco" she moaned.

Hearing my name on her lips only spurred me on more. My thrusts became quick and erratic, my brows furrowed together as I moved in and out of her. Her legs tightened around my waist.

"Fuck" she moaned.

"You hungry Ollie?" Blaise's voice rang out from behind the flap.

"Shit" I hissed.

Both of us stopped our movements, pausing with my hard dick still inside her while our friends stood a mere few inches away. I moved in slightly, causing her to moan out again. My hand gripped over her mouth, my cool rings digging into her flesh.

 _'This could be fun...'_ my inner thoughts smirked.

"Yeah we should probably wait for Draco though" Oliver said.

I could see the outline of his body just a few inches away from us. I slowly kept thrusting into her, going deeper every time. I could feel myself slamming into her cervix with every thrust. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Moans vibrated through my hand which only encouraged me more. Her long nails dug into my back and she moaned even louder, not even my hand could contain it.

"Do you hear something?" Oliver asked Blaise.

I dug my hand into her mouth, letting her bite aggressively on it while I continued to fuck her.

"I don't think so?" Blaise said.

I could feel myself getting close and it was just a matter of seconds before I would burst inside of her. I dipped my head down to her ear, biting on the soft flesh.

"Come for me" I breathed.

With my words, she dug her nails deeper into my own flesh, leaving tiny half moon marks in her wake. I felt her walls squeeze tightly around me, encouraging me to finish inside of her. I thrusted inside of her quickly, my hand squeezing onto her face. I felt myself twitch inside of her, releasing deep into her and filling her up. I dropped my hand from her face, resting my forehead against hers.

"I dont think he's coming..." Blaise said, walking away with Oliver.

"Oh I am coming alright" I breathed into Armena's mouth.

She bit her lip, catching her breath.

"That was..." she said, winded.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of you" I breathed, "I am so fucking addicted."

She pulled apart from me, her green eyes staring deep into my own. I watched as her chest rose up and down quickly. Her thoughts going wild inside of that head of hers.

"Draco..." she breathed.

Thunder broke out above us, causing both of us to jump out of our skin.

"We should go back, it's about to storm" I muttered. 

I tossed her shirt at her, yanking back up my pants.

"Okay" she nodded her head.

We threw on our clothes, sneaking back out of the tent. Thunder broke out again through the dark clouds. We both peered up at the sky, which was dark and ominous above us.

"Fucking hell" I hissed, glancing over to Armena.

She walked out of the pitch back to the castle.

"So" I said jogging up next to her.

"So?" she grinned up at me, her green eyes bright even under the dark clouds.

Why was I being so awkward around her? It was fucking Armena for fucks sake.

A sudden sharp pain emitted from my left forearm. I shut my eyes, grinding my teeth together to try and mute the pain. She rolled her eyes, picking up her pace up the stone path back to the castle. I threw back my head stopping in my tracts. She turned around, a few steps above me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I need to ask you something.... serious..." I muttered, still gripping my arm.

Her eyes followed down to my forearm, going wide, as more thunder broke out above us.

"Okay" she said.

"I know you said that nothing has been happening and you stopped digging into the Dark Lord, but I have to ask if you have been honest with me. Has anything weird been happening to you?"

I watched her as she chewed on her bottom lip, turning around away from me so I couldn't see her face.

"Nothing is going on" she muttered.

"Don't fucking lie to me Armena" I yelled over the thunder. 

Rain started pouring down on us, making it impossible to see each other. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve trying to get a clearer vision of her but she was running up the steps.

"Wait Armena... Fuck!" I yelled, chasing after her.

I knew she was lying to me about something that was going on. I grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face me. She was standing one stone above me, making me eye level with her. We stared at each other for seconds before her lips came crashing down on my own. Her hands moved into my hair aggressively, as if she was trying to hold onto me for dear life. Water poured down our faces as our kiss deepened. She opened her mouth for me, allowing my tongue to slide in. All the pain that I felt previously seemed to vanish with her touch.

"I need you Draco" she breathed into my mouth.

I pulled away looking at her carefully. She was hiding something from me, I could tell but at this point I did not bloody care. I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up into the shelter of the covered bridge. I took her face in my hands and slammed her against the structure. Our lips found each other instantly, our soaked clothes melting together as one as the rain pounded from outside. I didn't want to break apart but the sounds of footsteps approached near us.

"Come on" I whispered, pulling her again alongside me.

We passed a group of first years, giggling at what they just saw. Let's hope they had no idea who we were.

"Where are we going?" she whispered harshly.

I flung her around so that she was in front of me. I leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"I am going to take you to my room, where I am going to rip off those clothes of yours and fuck you mercersily. Would you like that darling?" I hissed.

She looked up at me, nodding her head like a good little girl.

"Excellent" I hissed.

We raced through the castle and past the group of students in the common room. The only sound in the hallway of the slytherin boys dormitory was the sound of water dripping off of our clothes and our heavy breaths. I threw open the door to my room, pulling Armena inside. I yanked off her soaked jacket. It made a loud smack when it hit the floor. I wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, angling her lips up to mine. Her white shirt was soaked, exposing her black bra from earlier. Her dark raven hair was plastered to her face, creating small designs. I took her shirt in my fists, ripping it from her body. My lips came crashing down on hers in an instant. 

"I love your body" I breathed into her mouth. 

I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist, as I pushed off all of the papers on my desk. They flew around my room in a flurry. I yanked off my soaking wet clothes and the rest of hers, tossing them onto the ground. I needed her naked in front of me. I quickly peeled back her wet jeans, as she stayed seated on the top of my brown desk. Her hands reached forward grabbing at my body, yanking me inbetween her legs. My hands found their way to her bra as I peeled back the wet fabric, revealing her nipple. I bent down taking it in my mouth. A moan escaped from her lips as she threw her head back in pleasure. I licked my way down her body until I was right in front of her soaked panties. I took her legs wrapping them around my shoulder, ripping the cotton material off of her body and tossing it to one side. My tongue expired her inner thighs, creating designs as I eased closer to her pussy. My mouth dove into her center, licking all the way up. I took her clit in my mouth, sucking on it. I spread her lips apart, licking all around her.

"D-Draco" she moaned.

A smile spread across my lips as I dove my tongue inside of her, fucking her with my tongue. The moans escaped her mouth at a rapid pace, her hands gripped the side of the desk aggressively as my tongue continued to move in and out of her at a fast pace. I licked my way up back to her clit, flicking the tip of my tongue over and over again. My tongue moved back into her fucking her. I could feel her walls start to clench around my tongue but I didn't want her to come just yet.

"Don't stop please" she begged.

I licked my way back up her body, sucking on her neck.

"I am not done with you yet" I hissed.

I wrapped her legs around my waist, lifting her up off of my desk. I carried her to my personal bathroom. My muddy books kicked open the door, not wanting to break away from our kiss. She gripped onto me tighter, as if begging me not to let her go. I slammed her against the cold tile of the bathroom with a thud. My other hand reached to turn on the shower. Water flowed around us as steam filled the bathroom. Her hands ran wild in my hair, pulling at it to try and deepen our kiss. Everything around me spun in a circle, the more our lips mover together as one. I reached behind her, unhooking her saturated bra, the object fell against the tile floor releasing a wet smacking sound. Her legs unhooked from around me and I placed both my hands on either side of her head, hovering over her. She gazed up at me through the steam of the warm shower. I watched as she slowly bent down onto her knees. Her fingers gripped onto the waistband of my briefs, peeling the wet material off of my body. She bit her lip as my erection sprang to life infront of her face. She looked up at me, worshiping me like I was some sort of god. Her lips wrapped around the tip of my dick, her tongue slowly making its way down my length. She moved back up, opening her mouth even wider.

"Fuck" I hissed through my teeth.

Her mouth moved all the way down, taking my entire length in. I could feel the back of her throat pressing on my tip. Her other hand worked the bottom while her head moved up and down. Small gagging noises escaped from her mouth as she continued to move. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, my dick in her mouth.

_Fuck._

It was such a beautiful sight. I felt myself edging closer to the end. If she kept doing that, I was going to come in seconds.

"Armena" I breathed, my hands grabbing at the cold tile of the bathroom.

"Mmmm" her voice vibrated on me, sending waves of pleasure.

"Keep doing that" I breathed.

I felt myself begin to twitch, my core clenching as a wave of ecstasy rolled through my body. I yanked myself out of her mouth with a pop. I grabbed the back of her head aggressively, tilting it up to face me. My hand worked over my shaft as I released myself all over her face. A smile covered her face as she accepted my release.

"Fuck" I breathed, still holding onto her head.

I looked down at the green eyed girl who was covering in my cum. I took my finger and brushed her cheek, collecting some of the seed.

"Open" I growled.

I slowly stuck two coated fingers in her mouth, letting her suck them clean.

"Good girl" I hissed.


	39. THE LOCKET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: possible trigger, contains violence

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_"Come Armena" the sinister voice whispered._

_My eyes blinked again, revealing the dark haze of my dreams. I looked around, spotting the empty stone slab and the sound of water dripping from the cave. I was back in the stone chamber behind the slytherin fireplace._

_"Your blood" the voice whispered again._

_I looked around the room again and spotted the girl, covered in the word 'mudblood', all hand carved over her body. Felix Lestrange and Draven Nott stood before me. I stood there frozen as Draven walked up to me slowly. He was spinning a long dagger in his hands._

_"So nice of you to join us finally, we have been waiting."_

_"What?" my voice came out weak._

_In one instant, Draven grabbed my wrist holding it over the body of the half dead hogwarts student. This must be Remita Levan, the girl I read about in Draven Nott's journal. He pulled at my arm so that it stretched before him. He ran the dagger over it slightly, one slight push and it would puncture my skin._

_"You foolish little girl, don't you see" he hissed._

_He pushed me up against the stone wall behind me, both of his hands clasping around my throat. I gasped for air as he lifted me up off of my feet. I was choking. His hands grabbed tighter around my neck, suffocating my passage way. Stars started to appear behind my eyes as I looked around the small room desperately making eye contact with my grandfather._

_"Please" I gasped._

_"Your blood" he whispered in my face._

_He threw me on the ground violently, my face slamming into the wet stone. I could see Draco and my friends sitting in the common room, laughing at me._

_"Such a failure" Theo Nott said._

_"She's pathetic" Draco spit._

_"Help!" I tried to scream, making direct eye contact with the grey eyed boy._

_Draven Nott yanked my head back violently holding a knife to my throat._

_"Your time will come" he hissed in my ears._

I shot up in bed, gasping for air. My hands reached up to my neck as I caught my breath. I could still feel Draven Nott's hands wrapped around my throat. I reached up touching the tender area carefully. My hands started to tremble as I brought my hands to my lips. It felt all so real.

Draco's warm body stirred next to me, reminding me of where I was.

"Are you alright?" Draco muttered into his pillow, "come back to bed."

I looked down at the sleepy boy next to me. His blond hair was tousled, spreading delicately across his forehead. I took a moment to stare at his muscular back. The light was shining into the bedroom, creating a subtle glow around him. He looked angelic, divine even. My eyes gazed over to the dark ink on his arm. I wonder what it would be like to get the dark mark? Part of me, the dark part of me, wanted to find out. My eyes narrowed closer at the ink on his skin. My hand reached out to trace the details.

"Holy fuck" I whispered, I watched as the snake sitrred on his skin.

Draco's eyes flung open wide. 

"What?" he mumbled, still in a sleepy haze.

"It— it moved!" I stared at the ink wide eyed.

Draco sat up in bed, tilting his head to one side to look at me.

"What moved?" he asked.

"I— I could have..." I let my words trail off.

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

I shook my head, regaining my composure. I took a deep breath and turned to face the boy beside me. Nothing made any sense anymore, the more I tried to fit the puzzle pieces together the more they became jumbled.

"I am fine Draco" I lied.

He narrowed his eyes, laying back down against the pillow with his hands behind his head. I bit my lip as I watched the sheets pull down even lower, exposing his v-mark. 

"Armena?" he started, "what's going on with you? You are acting awful strange."

I looked down, checking a non-existent watch on my wrist.

"Oh is that the time, I need to get going" I smiled.

I reached forward, grabbing one of Draco's black t-shirts and pulling it over my torso. I jumped out of bed, looking around the room at my wet clothes from last night. I picked up my white t-shirt, watching water pour out of it onto the floor.

"Fucking great" I muttered.

A slight chuckle escaped Draco's lips as he leaned on his elbow in bed, only a thin white sheet covering his lower half.

"Just borrow some of my clothes" he waved over to his wardrobe.

"Me? Borrow your clothes? But what will everyone think!" I said sarcastically. 

"Or you can hang your wet clothes on the heater and climb back into bed with me for round... oh what number is it again?" he said, running his thumb over his lip. "I think we were at six, no?"

I shook my head, running my tongue on the inside of my right cheek. I climbed onto the bed, bending down to his ear.

"As much as I would love another go with you, we have Charms in an hour and I don't think Hogwarts takes the excuse of _"oh we were late before we were having mind blowing sex all morning"_ seriously."

In one sudden movement, he grabbed my waist, flipping me over so I was pinned under him. His t-shirt rode up on my body, exposing my nakedness underneath. His legs moved to spread mine apart, allowing for a cool breeze to hit my center.

"Mind blowing sex?" he smirked down at me. 

"Did I say that?" I bit my lip. 

He took my lip in-between his teeth, grabbing at it. My body rose up on reflex, brushing against his morning erection and the thin sheet. 

"Yes" he breathed into my mouth. 

His lips trailed down to my neck, biting lightly. My body kept rising up to meet his, craving contact. 

"Draco, we have Charms in an hour" I repeated. 

"That's all I need with you..." he hissed, his lips making their way down my body.

*******

I walked into Charms with just a minute to spar. I looked around the classroom, spotting my friends in our usual seats. My heart dropped when I saw my usual empty seat next to Theo. I had completely forgotten that Naomi, Pansy and I shared a row with him. I looked around the room desperately for empty seats. The term was almost over, there was absolutely no way that Filtwick would allow us to switch this late in term. Pansy spotted me, waving me over which caused all of our friends to turn their heads. I took a deep breath and made my way over to them.

"Pansy, Nay... " I turned to look at Draco behind me. "Boys." 

"Armena" they all mumbled.

I take a seat in my chair, pulling out my notes for class. I can feel Theo's cold eyes staring into my side. I wanted to crawl out of my skin and run. I rested my palms flat on the table in front of me, closing my eyes. That was no use because the memories of my nightmare came rushing back in. 

"Theo" Pansy hissed over me, "what the fuck is wrong with you face?"

Leave it to Pansy to point out the drama. I turned to look at the boy beside me. Theo had a deep purple bruise under his eye and the corner of his lip was cracked.

"Oh!" I gasped, my hand covering my mouth.

Theo shot me a glance and shook his head.

"It wasn't you Lestrange," he hissed, whipping his head around to the boys behind us. "It was ferret boy over here."

I turned my head around to look at Oliver, who raised his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me. Malfoy here is ferret boy," he chuckled.

" _Ferret boy_?" I mouthed to Draco.

He rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head clearly annoyed with today's antics. His eyes narrowed in on Theo's face, his grey eyes quickly became dark. 

"My threat still stands Nott, do you want me to even out your face for you? Perhaps a new nose will do the trick" Draco spit. 

I turned around looking over at Pansy and Naomi who just shrugged their shoulders. It seems they were just as in the dark as I was. 

"Alright class! Enough talking!" Professor Filtwick stood up on his stack of books.

I picked up my quill and began writing on my new sheet of parchment. My mind raced back to Wednesday when I noticed Draco's bloody and bruised hand in the courtyard.

 _'He did that for me?_ ' I thought, glancing back over my shoulder at him.

His eyes instantly met mine and began to soften. I bit my lip slightly, turning back around to the professor. Chills ran down my spine when I felt Theo's warm breath close to me. His body radiated heat and made me feel like I wanted to crawl out of my skin.

"Armena, I meant what I said about being sorry..." he whispered.

I snapped my head in his direction. My eyes narrowing at the blue eyed boy next to me.

"Theo it's fine, just drop it okay" I hissed.

"I just feel absolutely gutted" he whispered.

' _Yeah I'm sure you feel absolutely upset by the whole thing you fucking pig_ ' my thoughts hissed.

"Theo seriously!" I said just a little too loud.

The whole class turned their attention to us. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, warming up my face.

"Miss Lestrange?" Professor Filtwick asked, "Is everything alright with you and Mr. Nott?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Theo's voice cut me off. 

"Everything is fine, Professor" he said smugly.

"Fucking prick" I said under my breath.

"Very well, why don't you and Miss Lestrange come and help me with my demonstration today?" the Professor nodded.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed that Theo dragged me into this mess. I slowly scooted my stool back, making a screeching noise on the cold stone floor. I felt everyone's eyes watch my every move, as I walked to the middle of the classroom. I looked down onto the small professor before me. He gave me a kind smile, encouraging me to come closer to him. Even with Professor Filtwick standing on a stack of books, I still towered over him. I turned to face my fellow students, Draco's eyes were watching me intently and I met them instantly. I looked down, smoothing my skirt out, letting my long dark brown waves fall around my shoulders.

"Now do any of you have anything of personal value?" Professor Flitwick asked, looking up at me.

"Um—" I hesitated.

"A bracelet or piece of something perhaps?" Professor Flitwick encouraged.

"I have this locket" I said, as I reached into my green jumper to pull out a silver locket.

"Do you know who it belonged to?" he asked, "it will help with the spell."

"It was my mothers" I muttered, looking at him.

I reached behind my neck, undoing the silver locket clasp. I carefully set it down on the table in front of me.

"Very well it will do" he motioned for me to set the locket on the table in front of me. "Today we are going to make this object come to life before us using a simple spell."

I stared at the silver oval locket sitting on the table. An intricate RL was carved into the center with thorns branching out of the ends. I never filled the locket with anything, seeing as though I have no loved one's pictures to fill it with. I let my mind wander at the thought that maybe one day I could fill it with a photo of Draco and I. It was something completely unrealistic and just a pure fantasy but I couldn't help but daydream. I let out a long sigh, turning my attention by to the professor. 

"Now repeat after me, Mr Nott... ' _Vita Miento_ ' and point your wand at the object!" he exclaimed.

Theo walked in front of the object, pointing his black wand at the locket.

" _Vita Miento_ " he casted, causing the locket to glow.

"Very good! Very good!" he clapped his hands together.

Theo gave a cocky smile, winking at me. 

"Nice..." I hissed rolling my eyes.

I glanced over to Draco. He had his hands folded over his chest and was leaning back in his chair. His eyes narrowed at Theo, clearly just as annoyed with him as I was. 

"Miss Lestrange, now I want you to hold the locket in a flat hand and point your wand at the object. Now, it should come to life at any minute once you cast the second part of the charm."

I picked up the object in my hands, staring at the initials RL intently. I cleared my throat and pulled out my dark black wand, pointing it at the object.

"Repeat after me—"Professor Filtwick stopped talking.

Everyone's attention turned to the object resting in my palm.

"What's happening?" a student said somewhere in the classroom.

The locket started to shake under my palm and burn like fire. I dropped the locket out of my palm. Red burn marks were embedded in the shape of the rectangular locket. The object started to make a toe curling screeching noise that sounded demonic. 

"Class remain calm!" Professor Filtwick waved his arms quickly. 

Suddenly, the locket shot up and flew to the opposite end of the classroom. It circled around the students heads and then shot straight toward me, wrapping it's long chain around my thin neck. My nails clawed at my neck aggressively trying to pull off the chain. More burns formed on my fingers. 

_'Fuck I'm choking!'_ my thoughts screamed.

I dropped to the floor instantly, feeling the same way I felt earlier in my dream with Draven Nott. My eyes glanced up to Theo who just stood there looking down on me. A sinister smile grew on his face as the blacks in his eyes dilated. There was a gasp from the class and Professor Flitwick rushed to my side. I yanked at the chain but it wasn't moving. More burns appeared on my skin, I could feel the, now hot metal, singeing my skin. The chain squeezed tighter the more I tried to fight it. 

"I can't breathe!" I gasped, my eyes meeting Draco's grey.

_Pain._

I heard shrieks from the fellow students.

"Get.... This.... Thing off!" I breathed, through gasps as I clawed at my neck.

"Someone! Call Madam Pomfrey" I heard a student shout.

_Darkness._


	40. THE UNDOING

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I sat in the study hall with Blaise, Draco and Naomi. My hands reach up to brush the tender spot on my neck, where my locket left bruises. I winced under the pain. I couldn't keep my mind straight, not after the locket incident.

"It's not that bad" Blaise whispers to me.

I gave him a soft smile and turned back to my notes. I looked down at my hands wrapped in a white gauze. The ointment was still burning my skin, but nothing felt worse that what I was feeling deep within. I closed my eyes trying to gain a sense of what happened to me in class.

_~1 hour before~_

_"I just believe this to have been hexed" Snape says, turning the locket around with his wand._

_"You say you just got it from your home child?" Dumbledore asks me._

_"I_ — _yes, it was my mothers, see..." I pointed to the locket, "RL for Riddle and Lestrange..."_

_"I will give you some healing balm miss to help with the burns" Madam Pompfrey smiled down on me._

_I watched as she wrapped up both of my wrists with a thin gauze. The ointment she placed on it stung the fresh burns. I glanced back over to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, who were whispering about something. I felt anger moving through me, knowing it was me who they were talking about. I closed my eyes, wincing at the pain._

_"There" she smiled._

_"May I have it back?" I looked up at the professors before me, "it's the only true possession I own that means something, please."_

_"Very well..." Dumbledore hands the locket over to me, "I don't see the harm."_

I opened my eyes, reaching down into my pocket. I grabbed the locket in my hands, turning it carefully. If it was hexed, wouldn't I have known that just by wearing it?

_RL_

I read the cursive engraving on the locket, smiling to myself. It was the one thing that reminded me of home and for some odd reason, happiness.

_RL_

Something didn't feel right, I narrowed my eyes at the locket even closer. I flipped it over in my hands. 

"RL" I whisper.

"Huh?" Naomi furrows her brow at me.

I shake my head and turn my attention back to the locket. I open the locket for the first time in many years, my fingers tracing the engraving on the sides. 

_1940_

"What?" I whisper. 

Naomi turns to me again but I ignore her. I can feel Draco's eyes boring into my face. I glance up at him biting my lip. 

" _What are you doing?_ " he mouthed to me, his head nodding down to the locket. 

I knew I should tell him the truth, I was already waist deep in lies with him. If he knew the truth about what I was hearing or seeing he would be furious with me. I shook my head, returning back to the engravings. 

_1940_

"That doesn't make any sense" I whisper. 

If this was a locket that my mother had made to signify their dark and fucked up love then the locket have a date twenty years later. It didn't make any sense. 

_RL_

_Riddle and Lestrange._

_Riddle and Lestrange._

_RL._

"Oh!" I gasp, causing everyone to turn to me.

I don't know how it didn't click with me before. I flip open the pages of the journal furiously, fumbling to find the exact page.

_November 30th, 1942_

_Tonight we will sacrifice the mudblood, so that Tom may create his first Horcrux. It may not work but it is worth a try. The girl, Remita Levan, wears a small silver locket which Tom thinks will be fun to use as our first Horcrux object. Lestrange and I have already tortured the girl enough by writing mudblood on her body. She is perfect for Tom to murder._

I feel a wave of nausea wash over me.

I flip to the other page. The one that Pansy read from the other week.

_December 2nd, 1942_

_The sacrifice did not work. We did something wrong and we are trying to figure out what went wrong. The mudblood survived, so we had to think of something. Felix and I set up a plan where we would set her up and make her go insane. Felix said he would perform the cruciatus curse on her. She would then be kicked out of school. We still have her locket in our possession and it has been taken over by Felix. This week at Slug Club, Tom is going to ask Slughorn about horcruxes, we will figure this out one way or another._

Oh god.

Wetness filled my eyes. My hands trembled over my mouth, as I read the words on the page through blurry eyes. My thoughts flashed back to Pansy's words the other week.

_"By "kicked out", he means killed and by "took over" he means stole..."_

Was I really that far in that I was this blind? Why did this not click for me when I read it the other day. I grab at the silver locket from the table, flipping it around again. I have looked at this locket so many times.

_RL._

" _Armena_ " the whisper came again.

"Shut up" I hissed.

Blaise, Draco and Naomi all turned to look at me. I shook my head, blinking the tears away.

" _Armena!_ " it hissed. 

"Sorry I thought I—" I breathed, looking each one of them in the eyes.

Draco's hand brushed mine under the table. I quickly jerked it away, letting out a shaky breath. I had to get out of here.

"Are you okay?" Draco leaned over to me.

" _Armena_ " it hissed.

I shook my head violently, looking around the room. Naomi and Blaise looked up at me. The room felt suddenly very small. The walls were caving in right before my very eyes. I needed to get out of here.

"I don't—"

"Armena? Do you want me to walk you back to Slytherin? You have to be feeling awful after class" Naomi reached across the table, grabbing my hand. 

I jerked out of her grasp, glaring at her. 

"I'm fine! I'll see you guys back in the common room, okay?" I hissed. 

I quickly grabbed my things and rushed out of the room. I felt something bubble up in my chest. I stopped outside of the classroom, letting out a ragged breath. I was going insane, this was it for me. 

" _Armena_ " it hissed in my ear.

"What!" I shouted.

"Are you alright Miss Lestrange?"

I spun around, bumping right into Professor Snape's body.

"Oh yes, I um..." I stumbled over my words.

"I believe you are supposed to be in study hall, working on your dark arts homework... are you not?" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind and couldn't focus."

_RL._

"How is your neck by the way?" he asked, with the slightest bit of concern.

I felt my neck, reaching up to grab at the marks. I shook my head violently. I had to get away from someone, I could feel my blood burning under my skin.

"I believe that I over estimated my injuries. I am not feeling well sir" I whispered.

"Very well" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at me. 

"If you will excuse me" I muttered. 

I walked as fast as I could down the hall, I looked back behind my shoulder at Professor Snape who was glowering at me. I clenched my books tighter to my chest, the motion but the slightly bit of comfort. I glanced back again, seeing that he was gone from the long hall. I quickly turned into a small alcove slamming by body against the stone wall behind me. My chest rose up and down quickly, sharp breaths came out of my mouth. Red started to creep up behind my eyelids, I knew I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"You wore this necklace everyday" I whisper to myself.

_RL._

"You were wearing the first failed horcrux, the first murder of an innocent girl by three young boys around your blood neck" I breathed.

_RL._

_I was going to be sick._

"You were wearing her locket" I felt tears run down my face.

Remita Levan, the first girl that Tom Riddle and his gang attempted to murder. 

The first failed horcux. 

My chest started to rise up and down at an alarming rate. I felt something bubble up in my throat. My breathing picked up even faster, as bile made its way up my throat. I looked around, spotting a girls bathroom. I was going to have a panic attack. Before I had anytime to think, my legs picked up the pace, running into the bathroom. A group of Hufflepuff girls were giggling at the sinks area.

"Out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The girls jumped, spinning around. I held my wand up defensively, feeling my lips curl up. 

"I said get the fuck out!" I screamed. 

They looked at each other and quickly moved out of the bathroom.

"What's her problem" I heard one of the girls say.

"She's a Lestrange..."

I slammed open one of the stall doors, hunching my body over the porcelain toilet seat. As soon as I opened my mouth, vomit poured out. I kept throwing up until I was dry heaving over the toilet. My body was trembling as I let quiet sobs escape my mouth.

"What have I done?" I cry.

My voice echoed in the empty bathroom. I slumped my body down against the cold floor, my head resting on the stall door. I quickly wiped my eyes with my sleeve and let out a long breath, closing my eyes.

_"Armena, you are messing with some dark shit... please promise me that you will stop" Draco's voice rang in my head._

_"I promise" my lies rang in my head._

I lied right to his face, the boy who wanted to just help me. The boy who wanted me not to face the same fate that he did. Something dark was brewing inside of me and everyone knew it.

_"Armena are you fucking insane!" Draco's voice called out in my memories._

_"Armena this is some dark shit you are messing with" I grab her wrist, "I will tell you this again and again until you get it in your thick head of yours. Take it from someone who has been there, don't go searching for darkness because it will fine you. Do you understand Armena?"_

_"I'm serious Armena, you need to stop!" he hissed._

_"I can take care of myself Draco, I have been doing it for years now and I don't need your help" my voice snapped back at Draco._

Draco fucking knew it. I had been lying to him all along. Our whole relationship or whatever it was that was going on was a fucking lie. This boy who asked me time and time again what was going on. I lied right in his face. I was in over my head and he was the only person that could help me. 

"Oh please" I cried, tears pouring down my face. 

I lurched back over the toilet, emptying my stomach. Tears spilled down my face onto the seat. I heard a giggle from above me. I looked up to see none other than moaning myrtle leaning on her elbows over the stall.

"Someone's not feeling good" she giggled.

"Oh piss off" I hissed, wiping the vomit off of my face with my sleeve.

I dragged my body up off of the bathroom floor. I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out of the stall. I moved up to the sink, looking at myself in the mirror. My eyes were rimmed with red and my lips were swollen. I splashed cold water on my face, watching as it dripped down my face.

"I heard you had some jewelry trouble today" Myrtle floated towards me.

"I am not in the mood" I hissed, my eyes meeting her in the mirror.

I stared back at the girl who died in the bathroom here at Hogwarts. The girl who was my fathers first official horcrux. I felt sickness wash over me again.

"You know, Harry used to have dreams, he used to communicate with _him_ " she giggled.

I rolled my eyes ignoring her annoying remarks. I gripped onto the sink in front of me letting out a long ragged breath. I wonder if this is what Draco felt like when he was forced to become a death eater, having his dark mark. A direct line to Voldemort.

My hand reflexively went to the locket around my neck, causing my eyes to shoot open.

"Oh!" I whispered.

_A direct line to Voldemort._

I rushed out of the bathroom and into the common room. I threw the journals out on the table taking a seat in the chair. I suddenly felt very small in the large room, I felt like I was about to be swallowed whole. I grabbed at the locket around my neck, my hands gripped the cold silver so tightly I could feel it burn my skin.

_I had to know._

I took in a deep breath, staring at the stack of four journals before me. The pages that were filled with dark magic, thoughts of murder, plans, devotions to Tom Riddle and his pure blood cause. I grabbed the locket in my hand as tight as I could, allowing the darkness to take over.

_Darkness._

Black faded across my eyes and I spun down into the alternate world that I had seen before. I was sitting in the Hogwarts library, looking at him and he was looking at me.

"Armena, it is so nice being able to see you again."

He was wearing his Slytherin robes from his time here at Hogwarts. The same one's that I saw in my dreams. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I see you got my message" Tom Riddle hissed at me.

My fingers went up to touch my neck, feeling the pricks of pain reminding me of the thin burn lines around my neck. I closed my eyes clutching the locket close to my chest. I was playing a very dangerous game, but I had to know.

"What do you want from me?" I snapped.

"I have had a feeling that you have been, let's say, letting curiosity get the best of you" he let out a low chuckle.

"You are not real" I spit, "And if you mean finding out about your little cult or gang here at Hogwarts, then yes" I crossed my arms.

I didn't like this. I felt a wave of nausea roll over me. Something felt so wrong and dirty being here with him. All alone in this alternate universe. 

"My friends and loyal followers, Armena..." he leaned forward, "saying it's a gang just sounds so... wrong."

"Oh let me correct that then, your _Death Eaters_..." I kept my gaze on him.

"And yours" he hissed.

"You are wrong on that one" I fired back. 

I clenched my jaw, narrowing my eyes. I felt a shift in the room. A wicked grin appeared on his face.

"Lestrange and Nott are no more than mere friends..." he drifted off, "similar to the gang of friends you have made here in Slytherin. How wonderful is it that the young Nott boy and you are acquaintances. I always had such high hopes for that boy, too bad his father was weak" he spit.

I tied to steady my breath, preparing for the next name he was going to speak. 

"Theodore is so much more" he paused, thinking on his words, "...well let's just say, he has what it takes to be a great dark wizard. I truly wanted him to join our ranks during the war unlike young Draco."

My pulse picked up at the mention of Draco's name. I dug my nails into the palm of my hands. I could feel pricks of pain form where my long nails pierced my flesh. 

"That boy is weak, pathetic even. It's a shame he comes from a long line of pureblood wizards" he spit, "such a loss of talent. He was so weak last year, couldn't even complete a simple task of killing Dumbledore. That boy is so scared, just like his pathetic father."

"Keep. Draco. Out. Of. This." I snapped. "Keep all my friends out of it!"

He tilted his head to look at me, curious about my loyalties to the boy.

"Do you care for the boy Armena?" he tilted his head to one side.

"No!" I snapped.

"Are you lying to me? You know I will find out Armena, I always find out everything you do. How do you think I know about what you have been doing with Nott's journals."

I let out a deep breath through my nose. I could feel the frustration and anger roll through my body.

"Caring is for the weak" he hissed.

"Did you not care for my mother?" I folded my arms over my chest.

He threw his head back, letting out a sinister laugh. When he was finally down, he lowered his head back to my direction.

"You consider her your mother? She is just as much your mother, as I am your father."

"That's one thing I have to agree with you on" I shook my head, "I wouldn't even consider _you_ family." 

"My point exactly" he leaned forward. "Poor Armena, no one ever loved her. Like I said, caring is a sign of weakness. How do you think I got this far in my endeavors."

"That is what makes me and you so different, I have people who care about me. The only people who cared about you, are people who are scared of you. They worshiped you out of fear, not devotion" I snap. 

"You think your friends care about you Armena? They are just scared of you. A prodigy of me and a Lestrange" he hummed, "something to fear."

"I am not your fucking prodigy!" I screamed.

"So much anger Armena, you remind me a lot of myself when I was at school" he chuckled. 

"I am nothing like you, never compare me to you." 

"Oh but you are. It is just a matter of time before all of that hate and anger inside of you comes pouring out." 

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

"You have such power, such darkness running through your veins. I know you can feel it, you can feel the darkness asking to come forward" he hissed.

I shook my head violently, trying to wake myself up from this nightmare.

"You can't escape it Armena. It is in your blood quite literally."

 _Your blood._ The words that Draven and Felix repeated to me over and over again in my nightmares. I wanted to leave. I needed to leave. This was such a mistake, I fucked up royally. 

"You're not real..." 

"Oh, but I am very much real" he eyes glowed in the darkness of the library.

"Harry Potter killed you" I hiss.

His hands slammed down hard on the wooden table, causing the room to shake. 

"Don't you dare speak that filthy name to me Armena. That was merely a party trick performed by his weak little friends. You see Armena, that even in my absence, I can be very persuasive. Not even death can truly stop me." 

"I won't become your fucking little protege" I spit.

"Such anger. You might not now, but I see how much the darkness intrigues you. You see, I know exactly what is happening to you, because the same thing happened to me. You have spent days and hours researching dark things, that no good wizard would ever dream of reading. You like the idea of power and people being at your command. You want the darkness, Armena. I can smell it on you."

"You disgust me. You're words make me fucking sick" I snapped.

"Just say the word Armena and you could have an entire army of darkness at your side."

I narrowed my eyes at the man before me. I felt my skin become hot with fury. His words struck something inside of me that I had been holding back.

"I will never, and I swear on my life, become like you."

The words poured out of my mouth with disgust. His lips pulled up in a grin, knowing that he won. He had made me so angry that I couldn't push down the fury any longer. Suddenly he reached forward grabbing my wrists violently. His body hovering over me in a sinister way.

"It is your choice if you decide to follow your legacy now..." he hissed in my face, "but either way, darkness will find you, Armena."

He let go of my wrists, pushing me back into the chair. 

In an instant, I was falling through the sky and just like that, I was back in the common room. The dark wooden table sat before me, covered in Theo's grandfather's journals. I touched my wrists, the pressure still prominent where he grabbed me.

All the blood rushed through my body with vengeance and fury. All I saw was red behind my eyes as all the anger came bubbling up to the surface. The scales were tipping, darkness was washing over me.

"Theo..." I said through my teeth.

Before I had any time to think about my actions, I knew what I had to do. I scooped up the journals and stormed to Theo's room. Without knocking, I kicked open the door with my boot. The hard wooden structure flew open and slammed against the wall. I marched into the room, noticing the three beds lined up. Theo was sitting at his desk, writing a letter. I stormed over to him, slamming the black journals on his desk. 

"What the—" he looked up.

"Take these back, I don't want them" I felt my bottom lip tremble.

Anger surged through my body again.

 _'Hold it together...'_ my thoughts threatened.

"Armena you are being ridiculous, they are just—"

I couldn't think straight. I wanted to hurt him so badly. I don't even know why I wanted to do it. I just knew I had to. Instantly, I had my wand up to his throat. A scared look grew on his face as my wand dug into his flesh.

"What fucking games are you playing at Nott" I snapped.

 _"Do it"_ a whisper came in the air.

He didn't answer me, he just held my gaze.

"Are you that dim witted, I said what fucking games are you playing with me!"

"You think I am playing games?" he grinned, "I will show you games. You like it rough don't you?"

The sexual tone in his voice only angered me more.

"How dare you think that—"

"Oh but I do think" he chuckled.

I pushed my want deeper into his neck, raising up on my toes so that I could look him straight in his eyes. This only encouraged him more.

"Come on Armena, don't tell me you haven't thought about us. All the things we could do, the way I could make you feel..."

"You make me fucking sick" I spit, "were my threats to you earlier not enough for you?"

"I quite liked your threats, turned me on honestly."

My body started to shake with fury. Red washed over my eyes and the only thoughts that were in my head were dark.

 _"Armena do it!"_ his voice whispered.

"Stay the fuck away from me" I hissed.

 _"Kill him for speaking to you that way!"_ the voice got louder. 

No.

No.

No.

"Fuck!" I grabbed my head and screamed, pulling the wand away from Theo's throat.

" _Hurt him!"_ the whisper came again.

I watched as Theo looked smugly at me.

"Theo, fucking stay away from me" I snapped, storming out of his room.

I slammed his door. 

I needed help and fast. 

I don't know what came to my mind in that very second but I chose the one person who I knew would give me answers. I ran as fast as I could up to the tower to find Professor Snape. I burst through his dark classroom, racing up spiral stairs to his office.

"Professor?" I yelled.

No response.

"Fuck" I screamed.

I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. I need help now. I saw a flash of black appear behind me. I turned around and jumped, when I saw Snape standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in my office, Miss Lestrange?"

I let out a deep, ragged breath.

"I really need your help, Professor"

I feel myself crumble before the black haired professor. I was completely and utterly terrified of what was happening. Draco was right, I had gone too deep and people noticed.

He noticed.

My bloody father, Voldermort noticed. It was a matter of time before it all caught up with me. I just needed to know if I could get back to sanity before it was too late. Snape jerked up my robe, taking in my appearance with careful eyes. He threw me down in the chair below me and his arms grabbed onto the sides.

"Tell me" he hissed in my face.

"Are you working for him again" the words came spilling out of my mouth.

"What kind of question is that?" he hummed at me, drawing out his words.

"I asked... Are. You. Working. For. Him. Again" I said through my teeth, tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

He pushed off of my chair, moving towards the end of his office. He carefully regained his composure, turning around to me slowly.

"Miss Lestrange, I can assure you, with much certainty, that I am not working with The Dark Lord."

"But you did work for him, didn't you!" I screamed.

"I would watch your tone with me, I am after all your superior."

"And I am The fucking Dark Lord's daughter" I said through teeth.

"Yes, yes you are..." he hummed.

I dropped my head in my hands, curling over my own body.

"What is happening to me?" I muttered into my hands.

"I wish I could give you answers Miss Lestrange, however it seems that I am just as in the dark as you are."

"He said he can get into my head whenever he desires. Is this true?" I mumbled. 

He didn't answer me. 

"Is this true?" I hissed. 

"Yes..." he hissed. 


	41. DECIET

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I wiped away the hot tears as I walked out of Snape's classroom. I could feel anger building in my chest and I needed to get it out. I needed to talk to the one person that could calm me.

_Draco._

I ran through the castle, not even stopping when my friends called my name in the common room. I threw open Draco's door, he was laying on his bed smoking a joint. A grin spread over his face as soon as he saw me. He slowly moved out of bed, stalking over to me. He looked so good with his white button down shirt all untucked. 

"Armena—" he smirked. 

His hands reach up to cradle my face, his thumb brushing my cheek. His grey eyes gaze into my own, sending me into a dream state. I had to get out of his room or else I wouldn't be able to think straight. I start to panic, I feel anxiety rise up in my chest, threatening to burst out. I try my best to push it down, to hold it together just a little longer. 

"Please I need your help, can you come with me?" I beg. 

"Yes but—" I don't let him finish.

I grab onto his hand and apparate us to the forbidden forest, the same spot where we first felt each other's bodies. The spot where he first cursed my name. The spot where he would do it again today after I told him everything. All the lies and all the broken promises.

We settle down in a cloud of black smoke.

"Armena?" he said, bending over to catch his breath.

I don't say anything to him. I start pacing the grounds in the clearing. Tom Riddle's harsh words still echo in my head.

_"Such anger. You might not now, but I see how much the darkness intrigues you. You see, I know exactly what is happening to you, because the same thing happened to me. You have spent days and hours researching dark things, that no good wizard would ever dream of reading. You like the idea of power and people being at your command. You want the darkness, Armena. I can smell it on you..."_

I turned around away from Draco, taking a deep breath in through my nose. I needed to just rip off the bandaid.

I feel Draco's hands wrap around my waist. His lips press against my neck, causing me to lose my thoughts entirely. All of the anxiety washes away with his touch. I close my eyes, allowing his hands to work their way under my clothes. His warmth sent comfort through my body. He spins me around, kissing me passionately on my lips. I moan into the kiss, allowing my mouth to open. His hands find their way into my hair, pulling me in deeper.

 _"He will hate you after you tell him what you did..."_ the voice whispers.

My eyes shoot open and I jerk away from the kiss. I move back from Draco, shaking my head violently. I feel the anxiety and torment bubble up in my throat. He moves closer to me, reaching out as if to grab me.

"Please stop touching me! I need to think!" I scream.

Something flips inside of Draco, as if knowing what I am about to say. His eyes narrow at my body.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, spit it out" Draco snaps.

"Draco I— I fucking messed up" I feel panic rise in my voice.

He gripped onto me tightly, trying to get me to look at him. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. I stare at the ground shaking my head violently, trying to organize my thoughts.

_'Why did I do this? I should have stopped when... oh god...'_

"Armena" he shakes me, "tell me what did you do?"

I jerk out of his grasp, running my hands aggressively through my brown hair. I feel more tears stream down my face.

"You fucked him didn't you? You fucked Nott didn't you!" he screamed.

My head shoots up to him, wide eyed. His body goes rigid as anger ripples through him.

"You fucked him didn't you? That's why you have been acting so weird. Fuck Armena!" he screamed.

"Stop no! No that's not it Draco, I didn't fuck Theo!" I shook my head violently.

"Then what the fuck is it!" he ran his hand over his face, "because it can't be much worse than that."

Oh but it can. Let's see I betrayed your trust, lied to you, possibly summoned my father, and potentially put you in danger.

"Armena fucking answer me!" he screamed. 

"I fuck up Draco. I went too far and I should have listened to you. Oh god, Draco I really messed up."

I walk over to him, wrapping my hands around his wrists. I look up into his grey eyes, trying to see if there was any possibility of forgiveness or understanding. 

"Draco" I whispered. 

I felt the tears start to stream down my face. There was no walls anymore. All of my emotions that I had been pushing down came bursting at the surface. 

"What did you do?" he whispered harshly.

"I... I allowed _him_ in. I opened up something that I shouldn't have and now I can't stop" I breathed.

I watched him as he put two and two together. He looked at me with his grey eyes and then it clicked. He jerked out of my grasp with force, causing the white bandages to rip. I winced under the pain as blood started to form on the new wounds. I watched as he turned around ramming his fist over and over into the tree behind him. I winced as I watched dark red blood coat the bark of the tree. 

"Fuck... Fuck.... You.... fucking... dammit... worthless... fuck" he hissed through the punches.

Blood started to splatter on his white button down. His hair became tousled around his face. I walked up behind him, grabbing his muscular arm trying to get him to stop. He jerked around to face me, towering over me.

"Don't!" he screamed, the blacks of his eyes dilated with hate.

"Draco I—"

"Just shut up!" he screamed in my face.

I winced, backing up from his body as more tears spilled down my face.

"I told you to fucking stop this" his hands motioned around, "I told you people would notice! My bloody father noticed! I should have known you were up to something! What were you thinking?"

He didn't let me answer.

"Were you thinking that I would never find out! That all things would be fine between us if I did? Did you think I would fuck you and priase you for all of your achievements and hard work for The Dark Lord? Did you think I would kiss your bloody feet? Did you!" he screamed.

His voice rang through the forbidden forest.

"I don't know, I don't know..." my breaths came out quickly.

He walked right up to me, shaking me aggressively.

"What have you done!" he hisses.

"I—" I try to speak but my mouth goes dry.

His hands fly off of me and paces the forest floor.

"I honestly bloody wish that you told me you and Theo fucked. That would have been better than hearing this. You knew how I felt about all of this. You knew my feelings about The Dark Lord. You knew how much I hated being a Death Eater, you fucking promised me that you were nothing like him. You lied to me, you betrayed me Armena."

"Draco I'm not working for him I promise!" I scream, "I am his daughter, we share the same blood. It's basically a direct line of communication for him!"

I repeated the exact same words that Tom Riddle said to me in the alternate world. He shook his head at me, his jaw changing tighter. Veins formed on his neck and arms.

"Those bloody journals you have been glued to for the past month. Those are his arent they?"

I didn't answer. I closed my eyes trying to steady my breath.

"Fucking answer me!" he screamed.

"No," I said, my body trembling, "They are Theo's grandfathers."

"They are Theo's grandfathers," he repeated my words, "oh so that's supposed to make this better, yeah? You asked Theo for his grandfather's journals!"

"I needed to—"

"You needed to know what? You needed to find out, you needed to get answers for yourself? You bloody when looking for something that should have stayed buried along with him!"

"Draco please" I said through my quick breaths.

"When?" he screamed, a group of birds flew off of the branches nearby.

I looked at him with blurry eyes. I blinked away quickly, feeling the water fall down my face.

"When did you start?" he screamed.

"That day in the library, when me and you were in the restricted section. I started looking then..." I breathed, more tears running down my face.

"You lied to me Armena. You betrayed my fucking trust."

"I know but Draco, I'm stopping. Please, Draco I don't want this!" I cried.

"Tell me one thing, have you been using my dark mark to help summon him?" he hissed.

"No! Draco I would never. You know that, I would never try and hurt you!"

"But you did Armena! You fucking hurt me. I fucking knew you were trouble, I knew I couldn't trust you. It was all lies with you. It was all a fucking game with you."

"Draco, I promise that I didn't ask for this!" my voice carried in the silence of the forest.

"What did you fucking think was going to happen! Armena you fucking lied to me after I asked you time and time again if anything was going on. I asked you to stop this months ago. How can I fucking trust a single word that comes out of your mouth!"

I walked up to him quickly, grabbing at his arms. He jerked out of my grip aggressively. I grabbed at his face, taking it into my hands. His grey eyes stared down into my own.

"Draco you can trust me, please" I begged.

I watched as his eyes turned dark, hate filling them quickly. I knew that I had lost him. I knew that he would never look at me the same. He saw me just as he saw the Dark Lord.

"You fucking disgust me. I hope he kills you Armena. I hope you get sucked into this game so far that you drown in it. I will never ever trust you again."

"Draco I—"

I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth.

"You are just as worthless to me as a mudblood."

Tears started to fall down my face. Water spilled out of my eyes.

"Oh and do myself and everyone else a favor, stay away from us. I don't want anyone else getting hurt by your fucking games."

"Draco please!" I screamed, my hands grabbing at my heart. 

I felt it break into a million tiny pieces. Everything around me was falling apart, nothing was tangible anymore. 

" _This_ " he spit, waving his arms around. "Whatever the fuck this was is a lie. Us, you, everything I have ever said to you is a lie. We are done. Don't ever, I mean ever, speak to me again." 

Just like that, Draco apparated out of the forest in a cloud of smoke.

My body collapsed down onto the cold hard ground. My hands dug into the dirt below me as a blood curdling scream erupted from my throat. I sat there on the forest ground, as tears poured down my face. I screamed and screamed until my throat couldn't take it anymore. My whole body went numb with the pain that I felt. I curled my knees up to my chest and cried.

I don't know how long I was out there but when I finally looked up, it was twilight out. A warm cool glow was cast on the forest.

How was I supposed to go back to the castle?

How was I supposed to face everyone now?

I suppose I could transfer, leave this school for good. Tell Dumbledore that learning and lifelong friendships were not for me.

I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breath.

"Are you alright?" a voice called.

I shot my head up, my eyes landing on a small blond girl wearing funny looking glasses. She had on a bright yellow jumper with white crochet daisies on it.

"Me?" I pointed to my chest.

The blond girl looked around the forest, then back to me.

"Yes" she said in a euphoric voice, she leaned in closer, "unless you can see the knarls too?"

I cocked my head to one side, furrowing my brow. I pushed my hands into the dirt, standing up off of the ground. I wiped my hands on the sides of my pants. Black now covered the once white bandages.

"You should have those changed" she hummed.

"You're probably right" I looked down at the bandages that covered my burns form this morning.

I brushed past her, walking up to the path back to the castle. She turned around and followed me up the trail.

"Would you like some company?" she asked.

"Um sure" I muttered, wrapping my arms around my body.

"Luna, Luna Lovegood"

I turned to face the blonde headed girl, my brow furrowing.

"What?"

"That's my name" she sang, "and you are Armena Riddle-Lestrange."

"Oh yeah, that's me."

"You seem sad, is that why you were all alone in the forest?" she asked.

"Something like that" I muttered.

"You're not as terrifying as everyone says you are," she hummed.

"Glad to know I am feared" I rolled my eyes.

I could see the glow of the castle up on the hill. We passed by Hagrid's hut, making our way onto the stone steps.

"Say, Luna" I turned my face to her, "do you think it is supper time?"

"Yes I do believe so" she sang.

Good. Everyone would be eating so no one would be in the commons. I wanted to avoid everyone at all costs. My heart sank to my stomach when I thought of Draco. I fucked up so bad. I felt the tears start to form in my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I just lost something that I care about..." I sighed, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my jumper.

"My mum always said the things that we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end" she hummed.

"I don't think this is going to come back to me. I think I really messed up this time."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, lost items are always tricky but they will come back."

I stopped in the doorway of the castle. Watching as students walked in and out of the great hall. Draco, Oliver and Blaise rounded the corner heading towards the great hall.

"Shit" I whispered.

My heart dropped and I felt my body go numb. I spun around facing Luna.

"I see, it's not an item you lost but a person" she looked at me wide eyed.

"Luna can you just talk to me for a few minutes please" I begged.

She looked over my shoulder, standing on her tiptoes. She swatted around the air, looking at something.

"I thought I saw a Wrackspurt."

"A Wrackspurt?" I tilted my head.

"They are invisible, they float in your ears and make your brain all fuzzy. Haven't you heard them?"

"I can't say that I have" I shake my head.

"They are quite annoying creatures, Hogwarts is crawling with them" she whispers looking around me.

"That's probably why I never have a clear head."

"Yes, that's most likely why. They are gone you know" she sang.

I looked over my shoulder, down the long hall. I let out a long breath, relaxing my body.

"He will forgive you, you know" she hummed.

I turned back around facing the blonde girl. I shook my head looking down at my muddy boots.

"I don't think he will but thanks Luna."

I give Luna a slight smile, trying my best to embrace her positivity. I turn around and start walking back towards Slytherin.

"It's not always in the ways we expect, Armena!" she called after me. 


	42. BLOOD RED

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I watched as Armena crumbled in front of me. Tears poured down her face, as heart wrenching sobs broke from her mouth. She glanced up at me with her blurry, green eyes. I felt a wave of disgust roll over me. All I saw was lies and deceit. She wasn't the girl I met months ago, she was a mini version of him.

_The fucking Dark Lord._

I needed answers at this point, I didn't care how much my words hurt her. I needed to know the truth. Was everything a lie between us? 

"When did you start?" I screamed.

My voice rang out in the forest causing a group of birds to fly off of their branches nearby. I didn't fucking care. I wanted to get in her face and scream at her until there was nothing left in me.

"That day in the library, when me and you were in the restricted section. I started looking then..." she sobbed. 

That day in the library. That day when I asked her what she was doing and she didn't stop. All of those times when I asked her if anything was going on, she avoided my question. Last night I asked her if she was still digging and she lied to me, to my face. She lied to my fucking face. What else has she lied to me about?

I clenched my fists tightly at my side. The stinging from the tree bark was evident, but I didn't care. I was already in pain, so what would be a little more?

"You lied to me Armena. You betrayed my fucking trust..." I said through clenched teeth. 

She clutched her chest, grabbing at her heart as if trying to rip it from her chest.

"I know but Draco, I'm stopping. Please, Draco I don't want this!" she said through sobs.

I didn't believe her. Every word that came out of her mouth sounded evil, filled with lies and deception. The feeling I once felt this morning, when we were in bed together, washed away like the color on her face. It was stained, ruined and there was no going back. What else has she been doing? I grabbed at my dark mark, feeling the slightest bit of pain emmet from the area on my forearm. I looked up at her, clenching my jaw as tight as I could. 

"Tell me one thing..." I hissed, "have you been using my dark mark to help summon him?"

"No! Draco I would never. You know that, I would never try and hurt you!" she shook her head violently.

It's all fucking lies. I didn't believe her, not a single word made sense that came out of her mouth. That's when I felt it, I felt my chest give in. I took in a deep breath through my nose but the pain in my chest only got worse. 

I watched the girl in front of me crumble into a million pieces while my heart broke. She broke me. I had never in my entire lifetime felt this way. The pain radiated throughout my body, sending rips and tears at my flesh. 

"But you did Armena! You fucking hurt me. I fucking knew you were trouble, I knew I couldn't trust you. It was all lies with you! It was all a fucking game with you!"

I didn't even realize I was talking until I heard my own voice scream out in the forest. I was frozen in my own body, while my mouth spoke words I didn't know I was even saying. I could see us standing there, as if having an out of body experience. I could see us fighting and screaming at each other. 

"Draco, I promise that I didn't ask for this!" she begged.

"What did you fucking think was going to happen! Armena, you fucking lied to me after I asked you time and time again if anything was going on! I asked you to stop this months ago. How can I fucking trust a single word that comes out of your mouth now! You knew how I felt about this! I told you how I felt and you promised! Fuck Armena, you promised me!"

In an instant, she raced up to me grabbing at my arms. I jerked out of her grasp reflexively. Her hands reached up to cup my face gently. She said something to me, but all I heard was static. I snapped out of my trance allowing my walls to come slamming down, locking me inside of my prison cell. 

_Red._

I saw only red now. I allowed the pain that I was feeling to fuel my anger. I looked down at her green eyes, the eyes that I once thought were beautiful and laughed in her face. I felt my body grow cold as ice.

"You fucking disgust me. I hope he kills you Armena. I hope you get sucked into this game, so far that you drown in it. I will never ever trust you again."

"Draco I—" she looked at my eyes. 

She was trying to find me in there somewhere, but I was gone. I felt my body grow numb, the feeling completely vanished. 

Hate. Disgust. Anger. Betrayal. 

_Red._

"You are just as worthless to me as a mudblood" I stabbed at her, not caring how much it hurt her.

I jerked out of her hands, backing up out of the clearing. I needed to get out of there. I couldn't look at her face anymore because all I saw was _him_.

"Oh and do myself and everyone else a favor, stay away from us. I don't want anyone else getting hurt by your fucking games."

I heard her scream just as I apparated into a cloud of black smoke. I flew back into the castle, landing in the courtyard. A group of students jumped at my sudden appearance in a black cloud.

My body was numb.

I needed a distraction.

My feet were quick, as I walked back to Slytherin. I ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories, flinging open Pansy's door. I didn't even bother to knock. She was lying on her bed flipping through a book. I glanced over to Armena's bed, feeling more anger roll through me.

"Draco?" she said sitting up.

"Pans" I threw myself on her bed, my body hovering over her.

"What are you?" she slapped my arm.

My lips found her neck instantly and my hands pulled up on her shirt. I needed a distraction and she was the perfect one. 

"Pansy just like old times please" I latched onto her neck aggressively.

"Draco!" she yelled, kicking me off of her.

I flew off the side of the bed in a thud, my head hitting her side table.

"Please Pansy, fuck me please" I begged, rubbing the back of my head.

Fuck that hurt.

She looked down at me with wide eyes. Her eyes then narrowed in on me as she threw a pillow in my face. 

"Draco are you mad? Go find someone else to stick your dick in" she hissed. 

"Maybe" I smirked at her, "come on just like old times." 

I glanced over to Armena's bed, feeling a twinge of pain creep over my chest.

"Look we can even fuck on Lestrange's bed."

"Are you feeling okay Draco? I'm being serious" she glared at me, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Fuck! Pansy just fucking fuck me. Please, I am begging!" I screamed.

"Armena is going to be back any minute!" she hissed.

"Good" I thought, feeling my lip curl up, "she can fucking watch me poud you."

Pansy punched me in the chest hard. The pain didn't even phase me, my heart has felt a lot worse. She yanked me by the collar of my shirt, dragging me out of the room.

"No" she hissed, "go talk your shit out with Blaise or someone."

She slammed the door in my face. I heard the lock click on the other side. My fist rammed into the stone wall again and again until there were fresh wounds on my knuckles. I ran my hands over my face aggressively, turning to leave the girls dormitories.

"Oy—" I heard Oliver's voice.

"Don't" I hissed, marching to my room.

I threw open the door, slamming it shut. The palm of my hand met the door frame as I slapped it over and over again. My head rested on the wooden structure. It was at that moment that I allowed myself to cry for the first time in a while.

*********

_**Thursday: Three days later** _

I twirled around the food on my plate, watching as the cherry tomato rolled from one side to the other. 

"The Ravenclaw game is coming up." 

I shot my head up to look at Blaise who was sitting across from me.

"What?" I muttered.

"The game is this Saturday" Naomi said, turning her head to look at me.

"Right" I mumbled, turning my attention back to my plate.

"You need to get out there and practice Draco" Oliver glared at me. 

"I have been flying on a broom since before you could talk Oliver, I think I am perfectly fine" my voice snapped. 

Oliver raised his hands in defense, turning his attention back to Theo. 

I looked back down to my plate, stabbing the tomato aggressively. 

"Pansy? Have you seen Armena lately?" Naomi started.

My body went rigid at the mention of her name. I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. I closed my eyes trying to gain my composure.

"She's not feeling well, she hasn't left our room in days" Pansy shrugs.

"Did you ever figure out what happened with the locket?" Blaise asks, looking over at Theo suspiciously.

"She definitely hexed it to bring attention to herself" Theo scoffed.

I looked up through narrowed eyes at Theo. 

"She didn't" I heard the words come out of my mouth.

Everyone's eyes turned to the sound of my voice. Pansy raised her brows at me, suspicious of my words. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to my food and the destroyed cherry tomato.

"I have to agree with Draco," Pansy started. "I mean, she wears that necklace all the time and never takes it off. She was wearing it right up until Theo cast a spell on it. So maybe you hexed it, Theo."

Pansy wiggled her fork at Theo's face, narrowing her eyes. I darted my eyes over to Theo, studying his reaction.

"Unfortunately, I am an innocent bystander here" he winked at her, "but, let's take bets shall we."

"Bets?" Oliver asked, tilting his head.

"Who wants to bet when Armena goes insane?" he smirked.

"Nott, come on mate, she's our friend... you can't be serious right now?" Blaise shook his head. 

I felt his leg reach out to kick me under the table. I jerked at his aggressive movements, dodging his kick. His eyes narrowed at me, wondering why I wasn't sticking up for her. 

_Oh well lets see, she disgusts me._

"I bet that she will go insane by the end of the week" he laughed.

"Theo!" Pansy slapped his shoulder, "stop that right now!"

"Guys" Naomi glanced over her shoulder.

No one paid any attention to her. Everyone was focused on the fact that Pansy and Theo continued to argue. 

"Guys!" Naomi's voice raised an octave, "She's here." 

We all followed her gaze to Armena. She stood in the middle of the hall, only a few yards away from us. 

Her face was pale and she had deep purple circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in months. 

Naomi jumped up from beside me, running around to meet her friend. Engulfing her in a hug which Armena didn't return. Her arms hung limp by the sides of her grey skirt. She was wearing her white school shirt, which was extremely wrinkled and a matching grey sweater vest. Her dull green eyes met mine and she looked away from me. I almost swore that I saw her wince at the contact. Naomi grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over to the seat next to Pansy. Naomi quickly sat down next to her asking her a million questions.

Armena just sat there staring at nothing. She was a shell of a human.

"You better pay up _boys_..." Theo leaned forward and whispered.

"What?" Blaise turned to him.

I looked over at the girls, who were a few seats away, not paying any attention to us.

"That girl is fucking insane..." Theo started again. "Halloween she was all over me, basically asking me to fuck her and then she pulled a— well you boys saw. Then Monday evening, she comes into my room and threatens my life." 

I felt my hands grip the table. The feeling of anger rushed back into my body making my eyesight go blurry with rage. I wanted to ignore the feeling, I didn't want to get protective over her name. 

"Bloody psychopath just like her family" he said a little louder.

My hands blanched white as I clutched the edge of the wooden table. I was about to stand up and punch his face, when a voice called out. 

"Do you want to say that again" her voice hissed.

My eyes shot up to meet hers. She was standing right behind Theo, fire in her eyes. Theo stood up, climbing off of the bench. I watched as he towered over her possessively. The way he looked at her set my own skin on fire.

"Oh I'll say it again for you, _darling_. We have a bet you see, how quick it will take you to go _insane_ " he hissed in her face.

A wicked grin appeared on his face, as he whispered something inaudible to our group of friends. Her wand was at his throat in an instant. He let out a sick laugh shaking his head. Blaise eyed me carefully, wondering if I was going to intervene. Some sick part of me wanted Theo to put her in her place, but at the same time, I wanted to rip his fucking throat out for talking to her like that. Blaise stood up moving over to the two.

"Well, why don't I help you win that bet?" she hissed.

At that very moment something changed in her. I watched as she flipped a switch, her body going stone cold. She rolled her neck, as if annoyed with something in the room, then moved closer to Theo.

"Just like your _mother_..." Theo fired.

"Say it again, I dare _you_!" She screamed.

Everyone in the hall stopped and turned. Their mouths hanging open. He whispered something to her, that was inaudible, and that set her off. In a second, she was at his throat, her hands trying to grab at him. Blaise grabbed her around the waist as she screamed bloody murder. She looked wild, animal-like, as her legs kicked up fighting Blaise.

She looked just like _Bellatrix Lestrange_.

"I will _kill_ you!" She screamed.

The sound of forks dropping in the great hall rang through the air. Students stared at her wide eyed. Her body fought against Blaise's strong arms with aggressive thrusts.

"I will fucking kill you" she screamed, kicking away from Blaise.

"You're fucking insane, _Lestrange_!" Theo yelled back.

In that moment she forced herself out of Blaise's strong hold and charged at Theo, who pulled out his wand.

" _Stupefy_ " he shouted, casting the rebound spell.

Armena went flying back on her ass, down the row. She quickly stood up and fired silent incantations. White light sparked out of her wand and Theo blocked it. They moved up and down the row, dueling it out. Students ducked out of their way.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Professor Snape's voice shouted.

Her wand went flying, but that didn't stop her, she charged at Theo. Oliver jumped up, grabbing her by the waist pulling her back, just like Blaise did.

"Let. Me. Go!" she screamed.

"Lestrange!" Snape hissed, "my office now!"

Armena whipped her head towards the direction of the Professor, her eyes narrowed. She then looked around the room at the students. Whispers started to break out in the air, as they took in her appearance. For the first time ever, her hair was wild and her eyes seemed to glow green with hunger for destruction. She did look insane. She looked dark at that very moment.

"What is everyone fucking looking at!" She screamed, "There! Now you have it, I officially live up to my name! Are you fucking happy!"

" _Lestrange_ " Snape hummed, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her out of the great hall.

"What did I tell you, the girls fucking insane. I'll give it six months before they lock her up in Azkaban..." Theo said, loud enough for Armena to hear.

"Theo that's enough..." Blaise growled, "you had your fun it's over now." 

I didn't say anything. I just turned my attention back to my food, feeling the numbness overcome my body again. 

********

**_1 Week Later:_ ** **_Defense Against Dark Arts_ **

"Ow... what the fuck was that for?" I hissed.

Blaise punched me aggressively in the shoulder. He jerked his head to the back of the classroom where Armena stood. She has been absent from classes for a week. The only two people who knew what was going on was Pansy and Naomi, who kept their lips sealed. The only thing Pansy told us was that she had an excuse note, from Dumbledore himself.

"She's back..." Blaise whispered.

My eyes scanned her body up and down, taking in her appearance. She looked different. Her normally red lips were pale and her eyes seemed dull. The dark circles under her eyes seemed to disappear, but she still wasn't my Armena.

_My Armena._

"Fuck" I breathed, letting out the air from my lungs. 

I felt my heart drop again into my stomach. I turned my head back around to face the front of the dark classroom.

"Armena!" Naomi shrieked, "I saved you a seat."

"Thanks" I heard her mumble.

I gripped hard onto the table in front of me, staring down at the black top. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to collect my breath. Memories, moments, and feelings came rushing back behind my closed eyes. Everything we once shared came flooding back. 

_"You think you are any better? You think you are so much better Malfoy?" her voice echoed in my head._

_"I like to think I am."_

_"Well you're not Draco, you're blood is just as dark as mine."_

_"Armena..." I breathed._

_"Draco."_

Just hearing her name say my name. Just hearing it in my memories, come rolling off of her lips and tongue, sent dark chills down my spine. 

_"Guess you can't escape me that easily" her voice whispers in my memories._

_"What are we learning about?"_

_"Polyjuice potion..." she whispers, "now will you please shut up!"_

_I bite my cheek trying to hold back a smile._

_"Not likely" I lean back in my chair, looking at her face._

I remembered what it felt like to brush up next to her. To feel the electricity run through my veins. 

_"Armena, are you playing games with me?"_

_I walked around the corner, trying to find her._

_"Maybe" she breathed in my ear again._

I should have known that she was playing games. I should have seen it but I was too caught up in everything I felt with her. 

_"I just need to know... and I have been researching the families, spells, horcruxes..." she waves to the books in front of her._

_"Armena, are you fucking insane!" my voice hissed in my head._

_"No... But Draco—"_

_"Armena this is some dark shit you are messing with. I will tell you this again and again until you get it in your thick head of yours. Take it from someone who has been there, don't go searching for darkness because it will fine you. Do you understand Armena?"_

_"I'm serious Armena, you need to stop" I hiss._

_"I can take care of myself Draco, I have been doing it for years now and I don't need your help."_

I gripped the table in front of me harder. My breaths becoming rapid as I went through the moments. 

_"I need to ask you something serious..." my voice called to her on the steps outside of the castle._

_Her eyes followed down to my forearm, going wide as more thunder broke out above us._

_"Okay" she said._

_"I know you said that nothing has been happening and you stopped digging into the Dark Lord, but I have to ask if you have been honest with me. Is anything going on still?"_

_I watched her as she chewed on her bottom lip, turning around away from me so I couldn't see her face._

_"Nothing is going on" she muttered._

I stood up abruptly causing my chair to screech against the stone ground.

"Mr Malfoy?" Snape hummed, folding his arms over his chest. "S _omething_ on your mind?"

I looked around at the students all turned to face me. When did Snape get here? I glanced down at Blaise who looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Mate we are in the middle of lecture" he whispered through his teeth. 

How long was I out? I glanced over to the large clock in the room. 

_10:00_

Fuck, I was daydreaming about her for an hour. 

"Professor" I said, sitting back down.

"Since I was in the middle of my lecture, when you rudely interrupted me, care to share with me what we are learning about today?"

Fuck. I looked down at my blank page of notes. I was completely lost, I had no idea what we were even talking about. About a minute past and I still couldn't answer him. 

"No? Very well— Miss Lestrange, care to enlighten us with the answer?" the Professor hummed.

"Yes..." I heard her voice behind me. "We are learning about silent incantations, sir. Specifically the shield charm. The incantation is _"protego"_ but we will be learning how to use it silently. It helps block spells and other physical entities."

Professor Snape nodded his head at her, silently praising her correct answer choice. I rolled my eyes at her answer. Of course she would know exactly what it was. Fucking bitch. 

"Show off" I muttered.

"Next time, pay attention" he glared at me, turning back to his chalkboard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Blaise turned to me. "You have been off for weeks now..."

"She's what's wrong with me" I jerked my head a few tables back.

"Are you serious?" Blaise hissed, "what did you do?"

"Me? Why do you think I did something" I whispered harshly back.

"Because... you always do something, Malfoy."

" _Gentlemen_ " Shape hummed.

We both looked up at the Professor looming over our table. He had his eyes narrowed at us.

"It seems you two cannot pay attention today..." he hissed.

"Sorry Professor" we both mumbled, looking down.

"Miss Lestrange, switch with Mr Zabini" he glanced up at Armena a few rows back.

"What? No I will switch, Blaise can stay" I countered.

"That won't be necessary."

Blaise shot me a sympathetic glance and picked up his things. I felt movement next to me as Armena took her seat. I took in a deep breath, preparing myself as her scent overwhelmed me. She immediately angled her face away from me, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. She continued to write down notes from todays lecture. A long sigh escaped my mouth. 

"Might as well learn something today" I muttered. 

I reached forward to dip my quill in the black ink.

_Electricity._

Our hands brushed at that instant. I felt sparks fly from our fingertips and our eyes met with passion and hate. I stared into her eyes, opening my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I don't know how long we stayed with our eyes locked. 

"You may go," Professor Snape hissed from the front of the classroom.

She was the first to break away, gathering her things quickly and leaving.

"You ready Draco?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I muttered, still looking at the direction that she left.

_What the fuck was my problem?_

I shook my head, gathering my things in my bag. Without a second thought, I followed Blaise and Oliver out of the classroom.


	43. PUNISHMENT

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

"Are you hungry Armena?" Pansy asked from the door.

I bit my lip, clutching the pillow close to my chest. I didn't dare to look at her, I couldn't let her see the weakness I felt or the red rims around my swollen eyes.

"Go without me..." I muttered.

"You haven't left this room in days" she sighed.

"I don't feel well, I think I am sick" I lied.

I was getting better at lying. It was easier for me to cover up the truth to the people I cared about. Did I truly even care about them though if I was willing to lie right to their faces?

"Well, let me know if I can get you anything."

"Thanks..." I muttered.

I turned to my side and stared at the stone wall. I clutched the pillow tighter to my side, closing my eyes.

_"You disgust me Armena" his harsh words rang in my head._

That happened every time I closed my eyes. I would see Draco's face and hear his voice loud as day. I didn't dare try to sleep anymore. I knew it would only be filled with nightmares of my father and fantasy dreams of Draco. I opened my eyes, flipping over on my back. I studied the green fabric hanging from the canopy of my bed. I had memoriezed every design, snake and feature on that stupid piece of fabric.

"Why are you acting so pathetic" I whispered to myself.

I sat up in my bed, taking a deep breath in through my nose. I crawled out of bed, moving to the mirror in the corner of the room. I stared at my reflection closely. The burns around my neck have slowly faded to light pink marks. My hair was wild and tangled, out of place from the normal smoothed out locks. My green eyes were dull and purple shadows were cast under them. I looked frail and weak. I took in another breath and closed my eyes.

I was a _fucking_ Lestrange. 

Hell, I was _Lord Voldemort's_ fucking daughter. 

People should shrink at the mention of my name. I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't let some pathetic boy hurt me with his words.

I opened my eyes, looking back at the weak witch in the mirror.

I was done feeling sorry for myself. I needed to get a grip on reality and move the fuck on.

I yanked open my wardrobe, throwing a string of clothes on the ground. I grabbed my grey wool skirt and matching sweater vest, tossing them on the bed. I grabbed a wrinkled white shirt off of the ground, buttoning it up quickly. I ran a brush through my hair, tucking the strands behind my ears.

"Better" I hissed to myself.

I flung open the door and made my way to the great hall. My feet moved rapidly down the stone corridor. Paintings around me whispered and moved quickly out of my sight. I rolled my eyes at their dramatics, I am definitely not the worst thing these walls have seen and I won't be the last.

"You're a bloody Lestrange" I whispered to myself, "it's about time you started acting like one."

I felt a surge of confidence rush through me, the closer I got to the double doors of the great hall. It was lunch time so the rush shouldn't be as bad, which meant less eyes on me. I felt good, I felt adrenaline and excitement. 

_I felt like me again, the old me before Draco._

I entered the great hall with strong strides, looking down at my feet. I took in a deep breath and looked up, searching for my friends and that is when I saw him. My feet stopped dead in their tracts, not even my mind could make them move. I felt a wave of emotions roll over me quickly and aggressively.

"Guys" I heard Naomi say.

My eyes stayed locked with Draco's face. He was looking down at his plate, aggressively stabbing a tomato. I felt my body grow cold in his presence.

"Guys!" Naomi's voice raised an octave, " _She's_ here."

Naomi jumped up from beside Draco, running around the table's length to meet me. Her small frame jumped on me, engulfing me in a hug. My arms hung limp by my side as she continued to squeeze and rock me from side to side. My eyes stayed on Draco's face, as I felt the heartbreak return all over again. His grey eyes jerked up, as if sensing that I was watching him. I looked away as quickly as I could, forcing my eyes to stay on the stone ground before me.

Naomi jerked my hand, pulling me to sit down. Pansy wrapped her arm around my shoulder, leaning in to say something to Naomi. Everything sounded muffled, the only sound I could hear was the thumping of my heart in my chest.

"You better pay up boys..." I heard Theo's voice call out.

I felt my body grow tense at the sound of his voice. Anger started to rush over my body, coursing it's way through my veins. I didn't try to suppress it this time, I just let it grow.

"That girl is fucking insane..." Theo started again. "Halloween she was all over me, basically asking me to fuck her and then she pulled a— well you boys saw. Then Monday evening, she comes into my room and threatens my life."

I didn't even think about my next actions.

"Where are you—" Naomi looked up at me.

I stood up from my seat abruptly. My body walked over behind Theo's back. I felt my eyes bore holes into his skull. The anger continued to bubble inside of me, waiting to explode.

"Bloody psychopath just like her family" he chuckles.

That was it, I was going to lose it.

"Do you want to say that again?" I hissed.

I clenched my fists tightly to my side, letting my nails create tiny half moons in my flesh. Theo stood up, climbing off of the wooden bench. He straightened up his body, leaning forward so he could tower over me.

"Oh I'll say it again for you, darling. We have a bet you see, how quick it will take you to go insane" he hissed, his breath hot in my face.

A wicked grin appeared on his face. He leaned forward so that his lips were right at my ear, making sure that I was the only one who heard it.

"Did you and _daddy_ have a nice chat?" he whispered in my ear.

"Well— why don't I help you win that bet?" I growled.

I felt my skin grow hot. I didn't need Tom Riddle's voice in my head to tell me to kill him this time, I was going to do it all on my own. I pulled out my wand, ramming it into the side of his neck. I clenched my jaw tight together, feeling the muscles pop out of my neck. Theo let out a sinister laugh, egging me on even more. I rolled my neck from one side to the other, cracking my spine.

 _"That's it"_ the voice whispered.

"Just like your mother..." Theo snapped.

"Say it again," I screamed. "I dare you!"

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The sounds of silverware clanking on porcelain filled the room.

"It's nice seeing you this crazy. Turns me on now that I think about it" he whispered to me.

My body lurched forward, clawing at his neck. I felt strong arms wrap about my waist, pulling me back. Screams erupted out of my throat that sounded animal-like.

"Armena calm down" Blaise's voice whispered in my ear.

"I am going to kill him!" I screamed.

I fought against Blaise's strong arms, my body jerked and pushed aggressively.

"I will kill you!" I screamed even louder.

Gasps echoed around the great hall. Many students near me slowly got up and backed away.

"I will fucking kill you" I screamed.

"You're fucking _insane_ , Lestrange!" Theo yelled back.

"Get him" Blaise whispered in my ear.

In that moment, Blaise loosened his grip around my waist letting me go. My body charged at Theo who was backing up towards the raised platform by the great window. I pulled my wand out, not sure what spell would come out of my mouth.

" _Stupefy_ " he shouted.

My body went flying back against the stone floor. I gripped my nails into the ground and stood up, quickly firing incantations. I didn't even realize what I was doing, until I saw the sparks of light emit from my wand. Theo, blocked my spell and fired another one back. Students ran out of our path, avoiding us at all costs.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Professor Snape's voice shouted.

My wand went flying out of my hands, landing with a clank against the stone wall. I clenched my fists and charged at Theo with all of my might. I felt another set of hands grab onto me pulling me back. I kicked in their grip, feeling it start to let up from my aggressive thrusts. My legs flailed in the air.

"Let. Me. Go!" my voice shrieked, sending chills down my own spine.

"Lestrange!" Snape hissed, "my office now!"

I jerked my head towards the voice commanding me to stop. The arms around me loosened their grip, allowing me to slip out of them and land on the floor. I looked around the room at the students still seated at their designated tables. I brushed the hair out of my face letting out a long breath.

"What is everyone fucking looking at!" I screamed, "There! Now you have it, I officially live up to my name! Are you fucking happy!"

" _Lestrange_ " Snape hummed.

His hands wound around my forearm, gripping hard. I felt him jerk me out of the great hall, dragging me all the way to his office.

"What did I tell you, the girls fucking insane. I'll give it six months before they lock her up in Azkaban..." I could hear Theo's voice yell outside of the hall.

"Fucking asshole" I muttered.

Snape's grip around me tightened as he jerked me to his office. He threw my body into the chair, slamming his hands on his desk.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed.

I clenched my teeth, glaring up at him.

"When a superior talks to you answer them! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking," I muttered, folding my arms over my chest.

Noise from outside of the classroom erupted and the door flung open. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore burst through the doors rushing up to me and Professor Snape.

"What happened?" McGonagall looked at us wide eyed.

"It seems that Miss Lestrange and Mr Nott got into an _altercation_ " he hummed, looking at Dumbledore.

"Albus, we have zero tolleration for that kind of behavior" McGonagall said.

"Yes" Dumbledore sighed.

"She should be expelled!" she shrieked.

"I am the head of Slytherin house and her fate rests in my hands" Snape hummed.

"This is unacceptable, someone could have gotten hurt!" she shrieked.

"Did anyone get hurt, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

I jerked my head between the three Professors, not sure which one to follow.

"Not that I am aware of, however, Mr. Nott's ego might be a little bruised" he hissed, glancing at me.

I couldn't help but let a slight smirk grow on my face. 

_'His ego will be more than bruised when I am done with him...'_ my thoughts hissed. 

"Well then, I see no harm done" Dumbledore clasped his hands together.

"You cannot be serious Albus?" she protested.

"I am afraid I have to agree with Severus here. Miss Lestrange is a part of Slytherin, if she were in Gryffindor then her fate would be in your hands. However, I do believe that we should ask Miss Lestrange how she is feeling? For I am sure she would not attack Mr Nott without purpose" he said, winking at me.

All three of the Professors turned their attention to me. I jerked my head between the three of them, confused as to where this was going.

"Me?" I pointed to my chest.

A low chuckle emerged from his chest as he shook his head.

"I am afraid you are the only Miss Lestrange at hogwarts at this moment."

"Oh, um I feel angry and scared, maybe a hit of frustration."

He eyed Professor Snape and then looked back at me.

"How have things been since the last time we chatted?" Dumbledore said, rested a hand on my shoulder. 

"I—" I opened my mouth to speak, but Snape cut me off.

"Miss Lestrange came to me the other day after the locket incident. She told me certain things that even I am unsure about, but I think it is becoming clear that _The Dark Lord_ is getting into her head" Snape hummed.

"What are you talking about Severus?" Professor McGonagall looked between the two men with wide eyes.

"It seems that we have a similar situation to Mr Potters. Armena is half her mother and half her father, thus meaning that she carries a great deal of him in her. It seems that even in death, he can communicate to this world through her."

"Bloody excellent..." I said sarcastically.

Everyone ignored me, continuing to ramble on. I looked between the professors wide eyed. I felt the anger start to bubble up again in my body. I stood up walking away from the three arguing professors. I walked over to the window, glancing out at the black lake below. There was a change in the weather, it was clear that winter was upon us.

" _Breathe_ " I whispered, closing my eyes.

I always knew, deep down that this was true, but I didn't want to believe it. I certainly did not want to hear it come out of anyone's mouths. I opened my eyes watching as a small spider, on the corner of the window pane, spun her web.

So Draco was right, I was feeding into his needs. I was helping him in some sort of sick and twisted way.

"Armena?" Dumbledore placed his hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump.

I turned my body around, facing the three professors.

"What" I hissed.

"You told Snape that you talked to Voldemort, this monday?"

"Yes, I—" I muttered, glancing over to Snape who crossed his arms over his chest. "But it wasn't Voldemort, it was Tom Riddle."

"I wonder..." Dumbledore paced the room.

He glanced over to me, tilting his head slightly.

"May I see?" he asked.

I nodded my head, walking over to Professor Snape's desk. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, placing it on the edge of my temple. I felt the surge of power rush through me as he pulled out my memories from monday. I let him take all of them: Charms, the locket, study hall, the bathroom, the journals, the forest and Draco.

He placed his wand into a flask, allowing the glowing blue memories to sink down to the body of the clear container. He motioned for Professor McGonagal to follow him out of the classroom. I stood there frozen, watching the Headmaster leave the room. He opened the door, pausing to turn around to face us. 

"Severus, I must ask that you help Armena. Consider this her punishment, she must spend her free time learning from you about everything you know." 

"You cannot be serious?" I jerked my head back and forth. 

"Oh but I am Miss Lestrange" The Headmaster chuckled. 

"Welcome to _Hell_ " I muttered under my breath, with the sound of the door slamming shut. 


	44. PROFESSOR SNAPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this under my story on wattled but these next chapters are all from Armena's perspective. We will see a lot of character development from her as well. Enjoy   
> Xx M

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_**Thursday: Day Four** _

My knuckles lightly tapped on the door to his classroom.

"Enter" he hummed.

I slowly pushed open the wooden door to his classroom. Professor Snape was dressed in his usual attire, black robe, high necked black shirt. He had a newspaper in front of his face, shielding me from seeing him entirely.

"Sit" he muttered.

I dropped my books on the wooden student desk in front of me. Light classical music was playing in the background on an antique sonora phonograph. I leaned forward on my elbows, staring at the ground. If this is what every single day was going to be like, I was quite literally in hell.

We sat in dead silence for an hour.

I could hear my brain rotting away from the lack of noise. I looked over to the newspaper that he was reading.

_"Gringotts Restored To Natural Glory"_

A moving photo of goblins cutting a ribbon played underneath the headline. I tilted my head slightly to try and read the other articles.

"Instead of trying to read my newspaper, Miss Lestrange, you should be reading your textbooks."

_Fuck._

The track of the record skipped, making demonic noises. I looked over at Snape who did not move a muscle, he waved his finger over towards the tract, flipping it over to a new side.

"How did you do that?" I gasped, looking at him wide eyed.

"Practice" he hummed.

He shook his newspaper, folding it down into a perfect crease.

"Now, Headmaster Dumbledore has given me specific instructions for you. Over the course of the next three weeks, we will be spending every hour together. He has written you an excused absence for your other professors. I would suggest that you ask Miss Parkinson or Miss Constance for your academic notes, after all exams are just around the corner. The first half of the day, you will sit down here or upstairs in my office, if I am lecturing, and you will read—"

"What am I reading?" I interrupted.

His eyes narrowed at me.

"Headmaster Dumbledore may have demanded that I work with you, but this is on my terms. Do you understand?" he hissed.

"Yes" I pursed my lips.

"You will be reading anything I give to you. No complaints and I despise excuses. I will test you on everything. Do I make myself clear, Miss Lestrange?"

"Yes" I nodded my head.

"Once I feel as though you are ready, we will begin your lesions. I will teach you everything I know, from potions to dueling to spells that professors at Hogwarts would not dare teach you."

I nodded my head reflexively.

"We are not to become friends, I will not show you favoritism when you choose to return to your regular academic schedule. Do I make myself _clear_?"

"Yes sir?" I bit my cheek.

He sat there behind his desk, staring at me through his dark eyes.

"Do you want to talk about what happened between you and Mr Nott?" he asked.

His question took me by surprise, I wasn't prepared to have him ask me that and to be honest I was embarrassed by my actions. I let Theo get into my head, I let him threaten me.

"No sir" I mumbled.

"Do you have any idea who much damage you could have caused to that boy?" He snapped, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Honestly professor, he's the one who started it..." I muttered, looking down at my hands.

"You need to learn to control your temper!" He slammed his hands down again.

"Yes sir..." I signed.

I knew what I did to Theo was way out of line and I knew I was just feeding into whatever plan he had for me, but the things he said. I shivered in my seat, shaking my head. I needed to calm myself down. I glanced up at the professor, letting out a long breath.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, our eyes staring at each other.

"Are you waiting for me to tell you to begin?" he snapped.

"W—what?" I stuttered.

"Read your damn books" he hissed, picking up his newspaper.

I narrowed my eyes at the Professor. I let out a long sigh and flipped open the page to my first textbook in my stack.

"This was going to be a long three weeks indeed" I muttered to myself.

"Read!" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes, resting my hand in the palm of my hand.

********

**_Saturday: Day Six_ **

I could hear the cheering from the pitch.

"Slytherin has just scored another ten points, the score is 20-10 with Slytherin in the lead!" The announcer spoke over her megaphone.

More cheers erupted as a chant broke out. I tossed another stone into the lake, watching as the water rippled where the flat rock slimmed. I let out a deep breath, sitting down on an old tree stump. I reached into my bag and pulled out a book that Snape gave me yesterday. I ran my hand along the royal blue bindings, reading the gold foil title.

"The Standard Book of Spells" I read.

I flipped open to the first page and started reading the fine print.

"Property of The Half Blood Prince" I muttered.

I literally had this exact same book in my dormitory. Why would he give it to me to read?

_"I suggest that you read the chapter on nonverbal spells..." Snape's voice echoed in my head from the other day._

I scanned the table of contents, landing on chapter twelve. I flipped the thin pages until I landed on the right one.

"Another ten points for Slytherin!" shouted the announcer, followed by the roar of students in the distance.

Chapter 12: Nonverbal Spells

A nonverbal spell can be cast by a witch or wizard without speaking the incantation aloud. Performing these spells non-verbally is an extremely difficult task. It requires great mental discipline and practice by the caster. It should be noted that different wands might also cause the caster to have difficulty with non-verbal magic. For example, wands with Dogwood are rather noisy and refuse to perform non-verbal magic. Pine wands, however, are extremely sensitive to non-verbal magic. Willow wands have the best reputation for enabling advanced non-verbal magic. However, out of all words, Alder is known to be the best suited.

I glanced over to the side of the margin, tilting my head to read the fine cursive writing.

"Some spells when cast aloud can be fatal but when cast silently, their strength weakens" I read out loud.

I bit my lip. Snape gave me his own personal text books filled with secrets and tricks of the trade.

"Maybe he does show favoritism" I mumbled.

My eyes scanned back to the list of spells on the next page. I continued to read through them. I flipped over to the next page, my eyes drawing to the blank space at the bottom where Snape wrote notes.

_"Levicorpus"_

_Creator: The Half Blood Prince_

_Effect: Levicorpus is a spell that suspends people by the ankles in the air._

_Light Emitted: Green_

_Note: The easiest spell to cast nonverbally_

"Draco Malfoy has caught the golden snitch! Slytherin wins against Ravenclaw!"

Loud cheers erupted from the pitch again.

I felt my body jerk at the noise. Just hearing his name made my heart flutter into a million pieces. I felt tears start to form in my eyes, threatening to run down my cheeks.

"Breathe" I sighed.

I turned my attention back to the book, watching as a stray tear fell on the page. The black ink splattering along with the tear. 

***** 

**_Monday: Day Eight_ **

I slammed my books on my usual desk in Professor Snape's classroom.

"You're the half blood prince!" I gasped, leaning forward.

Snape peered over his newspaper, folding it again in a crisp line.

"Yes" he hummed.

"Can I get a pseudonym too?" I asked wide eyed.

"You cannot be _serious_ ," he hummed.

" _Wait_..." I flipped back open the book, "you created _all_ of these spells? But how?"

"You will learn in time" he hummed, shoving his newspaper back up over his face.

I slumped down in the chair, folding my arms over my chest. I stared at the newspaper trying to get him to move. 

Minutes ticked by on the large clock hanging on the wall. My head rolled back as I stared up at the ceiling. 

"I have been locked in this classroom for over a week and I still have learned a single thing" I mumbled.

"Reading has not taught you anything, _Miss Lestrange_?" he said behind his paper.

"It has Professor" I muttered.

"Then read!" he hissed. 

I flipped open the pages of the book that was set out on the desk for me.

"Tell me Miss Lestrange, where would you find a Bezoar?" he hummed.

"In the stomach of a goat, Professor" I said, not looking up from my book.

"Very well, now tell me what it is used for?"

"A Bezoar is a common antidote for poisons."

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?

"There is no difference, they are the same plate which goes by the name of A _conite_. This plant is common and can be found in most wild places. It is becoming rarer to find nowadays."

"And what cure's _Lycanthropy_?"

"There is no way to cure _Lycanthropy_ or better known as _Werewolfry_. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are used for wolfsbane potion which helps relieve the symptoms of _Werewolfry,_ " I said leaning back in my chair.

"I see you have been reading" he hums, folding his arms.

I gave him a slow nod of my head, waiting for him to continue.

"You may go" he hummed, "it is dinner time after all."

I stood up and collected my books, tucking them close to my chest for comfort. I guess I could go to the library and read some more. However, everyone would probably be at the great hall by now which meant that the common room would be empty.

I let out a long sigh, turning on my heels to exit the classroom.

"If I were you, I would read up on Occlumency, Miss Lestrange" he hummed.

"Excuse me?" I turned around.

"Tomorrow we will begin your lessons, you will want to prepare."

I walked out of the classroom with a grin on my face. I clutched the books closer to my chest, making my way down to Slytherin. I turned the corner of the long corridor spotting Draco and Blaise. My eyes went wide as I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

"Fuck" I hissed.

I threw my body into a small alcove behind a statue of a knight. The large metal armor hiding me from noticeable sight. I grabbed a book out of my stack and held it over my face, pretending to read.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Draco!" Blaise hissed.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" His voice boomed down the empty hall.

I felt my breath pick up the closer his footsteps got.

"I know you like her Draco, give up the charade. I'm not blind, _nor_ am I an idiot!"

"I never said you were an idiot, Blaise. I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about anything unless it is on _your_ fucking terms. We haven't seen her in days Draco, do you not find that strange? You didn't hear the things that Theo was saying to her but I did!"

"I don't give a damn what he said to her, I wish be fucking blew her to oblivion. Theo's right, she's fucking _insane._ "

I felt my chest tighten at his words, my breathing increased at a quick pace under my jumper. 

"You are such a pussy, Draco."

"I am not fucking talking about this anymore" Draco growled, rounding the corner.

I peered over the side of the wall. Blaise and Draco were long gone, their voices becoming muffled the further they walked away. I let out a long sigh, ducking out from behind the medieval knight. I looked up at a painting on the wall in front of me. The milk maid gave me a pitiful look, shaking her head.

"Don't _you_ look at me that way" I snapped, walking down the rest of the length to the common room.

A hand suddenly grabbed my arm, spinning me around.

"Are you spying on me now, Lestrange?" Draco spit.

His hand gripped my arm tightly, cutting off the circulation. I jerked out of his grasp glaring at him. I felt my skin grow hot under his touch. 

"Don't fucking touch me Draco!" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

His grey eyes looked at me up and down, stopping at all the places he knew I would notice. I felt my throat growing dry just by his gaze.

"Pathetic" he spit.

"If I am so pathetic Draco, then why did you fuck me?" I hissed.

I put my face right up to his, stating my dominance against him. I wasn't going to let him win this fight. I watched as his jaw tightened, the veins protruding out of his neck.

"That's what I thought..." I spit, letting a wicked grin spread across my lips.

"Draco, are you coming?" Blaise rounded the corner again.

"Yeah" he hissed, our eyes still holding contact.

"Oh Armena..." Blaise smiled, "we were just going to grab dinner. Do you want to join us?"

" _No!_ " both Draco and I said in unison.

"Thank you for the offer Blaise, but it seems I am not welcome" I hissed.

I turned on the heels of my boots, clutching the books tighter to my chest. I could feel Draco's gaze on me the entire time I walked down the hall.

"So typical of you to walk away Lestrange" Draco yelled down the hall.

I shook my head, feeling the frustration and anger rise under my skin.

"I am not the one who walked away, Draco. You did that all on your own" I yelled over my shoulder. 

"She's right you know," Blaise said down the hall.

"Oh fuck off Blaise" Draco snapped.

The only sound I heard was of his shoes rounding the corner of the long hallway.

" _Pure Blood"_ I whispered, sliding through the entrance to the common room.

I slammed my body against the stone of the narrow passageway. I closed my eyes letting out a shaky breath.

_Breathe._

I turned the corner quickly, not making eye contact with anyone in the common room. My feet raced up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I kicked open the door with my boot, running face first into Harry Potter.

"Oh!" I gasped.

_Did I just walk into Gryffindor by accident?_

I looked around the room, spotting Pansy lounging on the bed.

"Hey Armena" he smiled, walking around me.

I closed the door, walking over to my bed to set down my stack of books. I turned towards Pansy, raising my eyebrows. 

"Let it out" I sigh, motioning towards her.

I sat on the edge of my bed, crossing my legs.

"Thank god!" she breathed, sitting up on her own bed.

""Care to explain? When did that start?" I nod my head towards the door.

"A few weeks ago. It was actually after Halloween. I ran into him at Three Broomsticks and you know how I am, he just couldn't resist," she grinned. "You're not mad right?"

" _Me_?" I pointed to my chest, "Oh god no!"

"About me and Harry? You know since you two had a thing a few weeks ago..." her dark eyes gazed into my own.

I threw my head in the palm of my hand letting out a groan. That was by far the worst idea telling Naomi I was shagging some Gryffindor. I swear it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

"No Pans..." I mutter through my palms, "I promise, you and Harry keep doing what you are doing."

"Okay good because the sex is toe curing unreal. That boy is kinky I tell you. I knew he was secretly all dark and twisted. I cannot get enough."

"You and Blaise?" I asked, curious of her answer.

"Over, done, finito" she smirked.

"Oh..." 

"I think Draco ruined relationships for me. His bipolar temper and the constant on and off between us really fucked me up" she leaned back on her hands.

The mention of Draco's name made my skin crawl. I could still feel his hand wrapped around my arm. I felt my chest rise up and down at a rapid rate. I let out a shaky breath, trying to hide my emotions from the girl sitting in front of me.

_"Pathetic" his voice rang in my head._

Pansy's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I turned my head back to her giving her my full attention.

"He has been acting so off recently. Did I not tell you what happened the other day?"

I shook my head, my eyes gazing to the floor.

"Monday evening, he came into my room and literally jumped on me, begging me to fuck him."

I shot my head to look up at her. I felt my skin begin to crawl. Monday evening, that would have to mean that was right after I told him.

"M— Monday? You mean today?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Like two Mondays ago" she waved her hand.

"Oh..." I bit my lip, "did you fuck him?"

Not really sure if I wanted to know the answer. 

"God no! I have had my fill of fucked up Draco Malfoy."

I felt a wave of relief wash over me. A long sigh escaped between my lips as my body relaxed.

 _'If he is trying to fuck Pansy, then he has to of tried to fuck other girls?'_ My thoughts raced.

"He was so weird though. He was clearly upset with something or someone. He was acting feverish, it was just bazar..." she shook her head.

"Maybe someone broke his heart" I muttered.

A loud laugh erupted from Pansy's mouth. She doubled over on her bed, clutching her stomach tightly.

"Draco? Are we talking about the same boy? He is stone fucking cold Armena. I truly do not think he could ever love anyone in his lifetime" Pansy said between laughs.

"Oh..."

Maybe he never did love me. Maybe it was all a rouse and I was the victim. Yet, I can't play victim in this situation though because I was the one who fucked up.

"Enough about Malfoy, let's talk about your little show in the hall last week" she raised her dark eyebrows at me.

"Oh goodie" I rolled my eyes.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, a loud knock came from the door.

"That's Ollie and Nay" she looked towards the door, "we are getting supper, do you want to join?"

"I think I am just going to stay here and read," I muttered.

In a flash she jumped out of bed, grabbing her jacket.

"I'll bring you back something," she smiled, closing the door behind her.

I let out a sigh and threw my body back against the mattress.

*****

**_Tuesday: Day Nine_ **

I walked into his classroom, glancing around to find all of the chairs and tables had been cleared out of the way. He was standing by the window with his hands folded over his chest.

"Sit" he commanded.

I sunk into the lone chair in the center of the room.

"Now tell me, Miss Lestrange, what is _Occlumency_?" He hummed. 

I thought back to the pages that I read last night, my mind trying to scan the information.

"Do you not know?" He hissed standing up abruptly from his chair.

I opened my mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. 

"Occlumency is—" 

His voice cut me off, clearly impatient with my response.

"Occlumency, Miss Lestrange. It is the magical defense of the mind against anyone who wishes to penetrate it. It is considered an obscure branch of magic but it is extremely useful" he snapped at me.

"I was going to say _that_ " I hissed.

"Wha is _Legilimency_?" he hissed, his hands leaning against the desk.

"Legilimens can access one's thoughts and feelings. Under other circumstances they can influence them" I snapped.

"Very good," he hummed.

My mind raced back to that moment in Potions when Draco entered my thoughts. His honey coated voice took me to places not even my deepest darkest fantasies could. Part of me wondered if he was using Legilimency at that very moment?

"Over the next few weeks that we spend time together, I am going to teach you everything you need to know. This is an extremely tiring skill that will take a toll on the mind, body and spirit but you must stay dedicated. In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind, just like how The Dark Lord has been. You will resist me. Do I make myself clear? He hissed.

A sudden rise of panic came bubbling up in my throat at the thought of everything that he was about to see.

"But Professor—" I started as Professor Snape cut me off.

"Do you think _The Dark Lord_ or your mother will go easy on _you_?" he snapped, "Do you think they will ask you politely what they can and cannot see? You are _naive_ if you think so, Armena" he hissed.

I shivered at the thought of him seeing my private moments with Draco. However they went very private considering eighty percent of the time we were in public.

_Oh god._

I threw my head into the palms of my hands letting out a groan.

"Prepare yourself Armena! _Legilimens_!" he cast

I shut my eyes trying to block out his prying mind.

All of the memories came rushing back.

_Dumbledore sitting in my family home inviting me to Hogwarts.... walking into the great hall for the first time.....the sorting hat.... Slytherin.... Meeting my friends.... Harry and I on the broom stick... Bellatrix Lestrange screaming at me as a young child, the tears washing down my face.... Laying in the hospital bed..... Draven Nott.... Felix Lestrange and the girl in the hidden room.... My father looking at me with disgust plastered on his face.... Theo Nott handing me the journals.... Draco.... Draco.... The clearing in the forest.... Draco's mouth against my throat..... Chasing him through the library..... Draco.... Draco.... Me receiving the locket from Rebastan Lestrange after my mother died.... Draco and I apparating across the classroom....Draco.... Draco.... Tom Riddle sitting in front of me.... My tiny childhood hands playing with dolls.... Draco and I standing in the rain, water dripping down our faces..... Him...._

I gasped suddenly, my reality spinning back as I lurched forward in my chair.

"You must clear your mind!" he said harshly.

"I— I don't know how...."

"Shut off all emotions Armena, make yourself blank" he hissed.

I shook my head looking down at my hands.

"Again! _Legilimens_!" he cast.

_My hand pressed against the cold window of my childhood home.... The locket strangling around my neck.... Draco.... Draco... his hands over my body..... Draven Nott whispering to me on Halloween.... Pansy's face.... My wand at Theo's throat.... Standing in Dumbledore's office.... Slytherin!.... Seeing the castle for the first time.... Draco.... My legs wrapping around his waist, pushing me against the wooden structure.... Draco...._

I could feel him escape out of my head. I let out a long shaky sigh, standing up to pace the room. My fists clenched to my side aggressively as I let my long dark nails prick the skin on my palms.

"You have to try harder! You think The Dark Lord will go easy on you? I told you to empty all of your emotions! He will penetrate your mind with ease, anyone can. You are an open book at this point!" he shouted.

"I'm _fucking_ trying!" I screamed, turning my body to him.

He stood up in complete shock out of my outburst. I let out short and quick breaths as my chest rose rapidly under my sweater. There was a cold gust of wind that entered from the open window. The papers on his desk rattled and a few swept to the floor. I hastily walked over and slammed the window shut, rattling the pane.

"Maybe... we should take a break" he hummed.

"One more time" I said through clenched teeth.

" _Legilimens_!" he cast

_My body crumbling in the forest.... Draco's cold face in front of my own.... His words.... Draven Nott's sinister face.... Blood.... My locket twisting around my neck.... My mother handing me my first wand..... Draco..... My fingers tracing his dark mark.... His face.... Pages.... Pages of Draven Notts journal.... Draco's lips down my body.... Detention....The reflection of a little girl.... Draco telling me to stop.... My reflection.... Draco....._

I felt him pull out of my mind quickly this time. I slumped down onto the floor beside the window, curling my knees up to my chest.

"This skill is extremely difficult..." he hummed.

I gripped my hand in both of my hands, my head still rested between my knees. I felt tears start to fall down my face as I silently sobbed.

"I fear, though, that I am going to have to burn this classroom after seeing inside of your head..." he muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

I raised my head slowly, biting my lip trying to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up in my chest. I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"I told you— you really did not want to see inside of there" I sighed, rubbing my eyes roughly with the sleeve of my sweater.

"Armena, you must practice separating yourself and your emotions."

"I'm trying," I muttered.

There was silence in the room as I stared at the stone cold floor in front of me. The Professor cleared his throat, bring attention to himself. 

"What were you thinking when you received those journals?" he hissed.

"I wasn't thinking..." I sighed, hugging my body closer to my knees. "I know, you're not the first person who has told me I royally fucked up and you as hell sure won't be the _last_."

"Your mother, _Bellatrix Lestrange_ , was highly skilled in Occlumency. She was a well known Occlumens in the wizarding world."

I tilted my head to the side.

"I am surprised that she did not train you..." he hummed.

"You have seen her, you know her, you have seen my thoughts... I'm sure you can guess why she didn't" I snapped.

"She trained _Malfoy_ , in Occlumency, the summer before his sixth year..." He continued. 

My eyes looked up, meeting Professor Snape's dark eyes. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What?" I hissed.

I felt the blood start to boil and roar through my veins. My mother chose to train and prepare a boy who wasn't even her own offspring.

"Draco was tasked with a mission by the dark lord, to kill Albus Dumbledore. He had to keep it a secret from everyone, including myself yet I knew. Your mother and Narcissa Malfoy came to me and made me promise to watch out for him. Unfortunately the task failed as Dumbledore was moved from the castle but he was very skilled."

I bit my cheek, my eyes narrowing at his words. I wanted to run out of the room and find Draco. I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck. I also wanted to know more, because hearing about Draco's past only made me feel closer to him.

"How?" I asked.

"Draco, when he needs to be, is extremely capable of compartmentalising his emotions and his life. He has always done this since he was a boy. In his younger years, Draco was always trying to harm others egos. When he became a death eater, he fully shut down compassion allowing for the light side of him to be virtually suppressed. That is why it is so easy for him to close his mind. He doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve, like you."

"I don't wear my heart on my sleeve" I snap, narrowing my eyes.

"You might not have when you first arrived here at Hogwarts, but you have let many walls down... from what I can tell at least" he hums.

*******

**_Thursday: Day Ten_ **

" _Legilimens_!" he hummed.

_Draco.... The forest.... Rocks skipping across the water.... Herminone and I sitting in Hagrid's class.... My eyes meeting a pair of grey eyes... Theo gave me the journals.... Feeling Draco's dark mark for the first time.... His hands wrapped around my body.... Whiskey running down my throat.... Draco's letter from his mum.... Draco.... His eyes..... My hands gripping the sink.... My body charging at Theo.... Draco.... Draco_

"Fool's wear their hearts on their sleeves Lestrange, fools who cannot control their emotions!" he snapped.

I could tell his patience was wearing thin, we had been going at this for hours but I was not giving up. We had been at this for three days, nonstop and I was not about to let Draco fucking Malfoy be better at this than me. 

"I can do it!" I snapped.

" _Legilimens_ " he cast.

_Draco.... Watching his face break apart in the forest.... My mum ripping a black ribbon out of my tight curls as a child.... Tom Riddle's face in my dreams.... Ink splattering across my paper in advanced potions.... Draco's lips against my neck.... Draco.... Blank..... Blank.... Draco.... My heart ripping out of my chest.... Blaise's hands around my waist as I screamed at Theo..... Blank.... Blank..... My reflection in the girls bathroom mirror....._

"Again!" I screamed.

Professor Snape let out a long sigh and cast.

" _Legilimens_!"

_My father hissing in my face.... Draven Nott's hands around my neck.... Draco's fist connecting with Theo's jaw in Three Broomsticks.... Oliver's dimples smiling down at me.... My quill writing small snake doodles on a page.... Bellatrix Lestrange laughing.... Snape handing me my books.... Draco's body against mine, moving rhythmically with my own... Draco.... Draco.... Draco.... Blank..... Blank.... Draco's dark mark burning... my hands against his bare chest.... Draco...._

I watched as everything came running back down to reality. His spell withdrew from my head and I let out a long breath.

"We will try again tomorrow...."

"No! Again!"

"Miss Lestrange—"

"I said _again_!" I screamed at the tops of my lungs.

I closed my eyes, letting every bit of anger, frustration, hate, grief, love, passion, lust, and fear fall off of my body. I let my body and mind go blank.

" _Legilimens_!" he cast.

_Blank... Blank..... Light.....no...... Blank......Draco..... The Dark Lord.... Blank..... Bellatrix.... My own reflection..... Blank.... Blank.... Blank.... Blank...._

I opened them slowly as I felt him drop the spell.

"Better" he slowly crossed his arms over his chest.

I let out a long breath, throwing my head against the back of the chair. I could hear Professor Snape let out a long breath, sitting down in his own chair.

"Professor, may I ask you something?" I brought my head up to look at the Dark Professor.

"Yes" he hummed.

"Why do you think Draco's dark mark is burning?" I bit my lip, leaning against the edge of a desk.

"That is still very unclear to me... I have my theories— all of course, theories."

"Care to share said theories?" I raised my brows.

"I think that you, without knowledge, triggered his mark" he hummed.

I let out a long frustrated sigh, my eyes staring up at the large skeleton hanging from the ceiling.

"So I did fuck up" I muttered. 

He didn't answer me, but I knew what he was thinking. 

"Why did you lie to him?" he hummed.

I stared at the floor, not sure how to answer his question. I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Why did you even start in the first place... if you despise _The Dark Lord_ so much?" He hummed.

"You make a good point professor..." I muttered, picking at my nails.

I took a long breath and looked up at him. 

"I can't even explain my thought process behind my actions. I wish I could tell you why I lied to Draco, but I don't even know. It's like something or someone took over my body and when they said "lie"... I lied. I wish I could blame it on him, my father, but it was all me."

"You knew he would find out eventually" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Draco is a very smart person, Professor. You have known him much longer than I have. I knew he would find out eventually. But I guess the dark side of me truly thought that he would accept what I was doing."

"You thought he would embrace it? This curiosity of darkness, I mean," he asked.

"There was a thin chance that I thought that he would embrace it. One point of view is that he's a Death Eater. He sat in the same room as him and watched him murder innocent people. The second point of view is that he would stay by my side and help me."

"Draco resented being a Death Eater, Armena" he sighed.

I pursed my lips together, studying Professor Snape's face.

"Well, you told me that Bellatrix, my mom, even trained him in Oculomancy. So I could technically claim he lied to me first" I smirked at the Professor.

"I think him not telling you about _your mother_ is a little different, than communicating with The Dark Lord" he hummed.

"I see your point" I hissed, "but he never told me anything. Now that I think about it, who is Draco Malfoy!" my voice raised an octave.

"You never asked Armena, from what I have seen at least."

I slammed my head against the desk table with a groan. Snape was right, I never asked him anything. For all I know our relationship could have been in my head this entire time and I am actually insane.

"You are just like your mother with the dramatics" he hissed.

"So now you're telling me I'm just as crazy as she is?" I said into the desk.

"That's not what I said'' he hummed, "I knew your mother when I went to school here. Bellatrix was a... friend you could say—"

"Oh please, don't tell me you shagged her'' I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"That's not what—" he started.

"Oh wait actually tell me you did and that you are my father please" I placed my hands in a prayer.

"If you will let me finish" he hissed.

"Sorry, go on" I waved my hands, asking him to continue.

"I was saying before I was interrupted by your cheek, is that your mother was not the smartest witch but she was talented. I do believe that you got your fathers academic persona. But The Dark Lord trained her in dark magic, which is why she was so trusted by him and thus you came along. You have a lot of her and The Dark Lord's mannerisms in you, but I think you also differ from them greatly. Take it from someone who has spent a great deal of time with The Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"How am I like them?" I asked.

"You have your mother's temper for one."

I winced at that comment. 

"It's not a bad thing but I would say you should learn how to control it... it will make you a better witch in the long run." 

"I really don't mean to get so angry..." I sighed. 

"It's quite scary how much you look like her when she was a student here at Hogwarts. I also have heard that you are a spitting image of Tom Riddle. You have his curiosity for sure, many have said in the dark wizard community that you are just like him. However, I do not see it." 

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. 

"It's supper time Armnea, I suggest you head back to your dormitory... We will continue our lesson's tomorrow." 

I stood up from my chair grabbing my books. Just as I was about to reach the door, I turned around to look back at the Professor. 

"Professor, I was wondering if I could attend your class tomorrow?" 

He nodded his head.

I made my way back to the common room holding my books tight to my chest. For the first time in a while I finally felt like myself again. 

I was finally feeling like myself before Draco Malfoy. 

*******

**_Friday: Day Eleven_ **

I woke up to the sky casting a cold winter glow in my dormitory. I stretched my arms above my head yawning uncontrollably. I felt better today, I felt new. It was the first night that I didn't dream of Tom Riddle, Draven Nott, Felix Lestrange or _Draco Malfoy_.

I crawled out of bed, careful not to wake a sleeping Pansy in the next bed.

I walked over to my wardrobe, grabbing a pair of black pants and my usual tie, jumper and blouse ensemble. I ran a brush through my hair aggressively, trying to get the thick knots out of it.

"Fuck" I hissed.

I brushed my teeth quickly, spitting into the sink. I glance up at myself in the mirror. The dark circles had lightened. I grabbed a green apple from my desk and quickly shut the door behind me.

I made my way down the long corridor to the Dark Art's classroom. I tossed the green apple leisurely in my hand, catching it each time. A wicked smirk grew on my face as I watched the students turn their heads and continue to whisper about me.

My lips sank down around the juicy apple, the sound of the crisp crunch filled my ears.

"That looks quite delicious" a euphoric voice appeared.

I turned my head around to see Luna Lovegood walking up to me.

"Why hello Luna" I smiled, biting into the apple again.

"Your head seems clearer today than when I last saw you" she smiled.

I returned the smile and continued walking to class.

"I feel better Luna," I said confidently, "and do you want to know _why_?"

"Have you found your lost item yet?" she sang, ignoring my question.

A frown washed over my face as I looked down at the ground suddenly feeling very sick. My good mood vanished along with my appetite.

"No, I have not found my item. It seems that I lost that item for good" I mutter.

"Oh it will turn up" she hummed.

"I doubt that Luna."

"Are you heading to Professor Snape's class today? Or are you still avoiding all interactions?" she sang.

"I am attending class today. First day back..." I muttered.

We walked through the entrance to the classroom and I stopped dead in my tracts. I felt my apple fall to the floor and roll away. My eyes met his grey in an instant.

"It seems that your lost item is looking at you" she hummed in my ear.

I couldn't move, I looked around the class feeling the wash of color dull off of my face. Student's turned their heads, sending hash whispers in my direction. Blaise and Draco turned their heads to face me. 

"Armena!" Naomi shrieked, "I saved you a seat."

I snapped my attention from the blonde boy sitting in the seat in front of me. 

"Thanks" I muttered. 

I set my books down on the black top table near the back of the classroom. I watched as Professor Snape descended the stairs, his long black cloak fanning out behind him with every step. He cleared his throat getting the classes attention. The noise settled down into nothing. 

"Today we will be learning about Nonverbal spells" he hummed, "I believe you are all complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells but what would an advantage be?" 

His eyes scanned the class. 

"Very well— Miss Granger?" 

The young witch stood up and cleared her throat. Naomi bumped me with her elbow and rolled her eyes dramatically. 

"The thing with nonverbal spells is that, your competitor has no warning about what type or kind of magic you will be using. This gives you an upper hand advantage towards your adversary. It is externally useful in dueling." 

"Correct..." he snapped. 

I had already had this lesson by him a week ago and didn't feel the need to hear it again. I pulled out my parchment paper and quill and began taking notes on _Occlumency_. I read through the extra books he provided for me, hoping it would give me an upper hand. I had to be better at this than Draco was. Just thinking about his name made my teeth set on edge. 

The sound of nails on a chalk board sounded through the room. 

I jerked my head up, watching as Draco stood up abruptly from his chair. He looked down at Blaise confused about what was going on. 

"Mr Malfoy?" Snape hummed, " _something_ on your mind?"

"Mate we are in the middle of lecture" he whispered through his teeth.

I watch as he glances over to the large clock on the wall. 

"Professor" he mumbles, sitting back down.

"Since... I was in the middle of my lecture, when you rudely interrupted me, care to share with me what we are learning about today?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He stared at his paper with a blank expression, as if a hex were cast on him, making him tongue tied. 

"No? Very well— Miss Lestrange, care to enlighten us with the answer?" the Professor hummed.

I jerked my attention towards Professor Snape. 

"Yes...We are learning about silent incantations, sir. Specifically the shield charm. The incantation is _"protego"_ but we will be learning how to use it silently. It helps block spells and other physical entities."

Professor Snape nodded his head at me, I swore I could almost see a slight smile pull up on the corners of his lips. 

_'Maybe I am his favorite student...'_ my thoughts smirked. 

"Show off" Draco muttered.

My eyes narrowed in his direction. I clenched my fists tightly together at my side. 

"Next time, pay attention" Snape hissed. 

I turned my attention back to my parchment. What a fucking prick. My ears perked up when I heard Blaise and Draco's voices pick up an octave in the rows ahead of us. I looked up quickly, giving Naomi a quick glance. She shrugged her shoulders and continued back to her notes. I watched as Professor Snape stopped his lecture and moved to the front of their table. He folded his arms over his chest and peered down. 

"Me? Why do you think I did something" Draco whispered harshly.

"Because... you always do something, Malfoy" Blaise countered. 

" _Gentlemen_ " Shape hummed.

The two boys snapped their heads up quickly. 

"It seems you two cannot pay attention today..." he hissed.

"Sorry Professor" they both mumbled, looking down.

" _Miss Lestrange_ , switch with Mr Zabini" he glanced up at me. 

I pointed my finger to my chest, my eyes going wide. 

"What? No I will switch, Blaise can stay" Draco stuttered. 

"That won't be necessary" Professor Snape snapped. 

I slowly picked up my things, careful not to spill any ink on my robes. I balanced the books in my hand and set them down on the warm table where Blaise just sat. I sank down into my seat, angling my face away from his. I dipping my quill in the ink and continued writing notes on Occlumency. I heard Draco let out a long, annoying sigh. I rolled my eyes and continued writing. 

"Might as well learn something today" he muttered next to me. 

My hands carefully reached my black quill forward to dip it in the ink. 

_Electricity._

Our hands brushed at that instant. 

My eyes met his grey in that instant. I felt something flutter in my core, sending butterflies up through my entire body. His mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. Only thing I heard was the sound of students moving around in their chairs and his breathing. His sweet breath filled the air. 

"You may go," Professor Snape hissed from the front of the classroom.

I jerked my hand and my eyes away from his. Grabbing my things and running out of the door. 

I raced down the hall as fast as I could, running into the girls bathroom. I slammed the door behind me, resting my body against the wood of the stall. 

"Fuck" I whispered. 

I clutched my chest in my hands and let out muffled sobs as the girls moved in and out of the rest room. I stayed on the floor for hours, the tears never ending. 

*******

"Why did you do that today?" I snapped, slamming my books and dinner down on Professor Snape's desk.

He folded his newspaper, peering over the edges.

"Do what exactly?" he hummed.

"Make me sit next to him, you could have easily let them be or moved Draco."

"Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?" He set his newspaper down on the table.

"All of my friends are out..." I mutter looking down at my hands.

"Three Broomsticks, _I presume_?" he hummed.

"Yes..."

"And you didn't go because?"

"You already know the answer, Professor. Everyone thinks I'm crazy blah blah blah" I threw my hands in the air, slumping down in the chair.

Snape studies me carefully, leaning forward on his elbows. I let out a sigh and sat up grabbing my spoon to dip it in my soup.

"What are you doing?" Snape hummed.

"Eating..." I glanced up at him, "oh come on you adore my company, after all I am your favorite student at the moment."

His eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh please, just this once. I can't dare go back into the hall, after what happened the other week. Everyone just stares and stares" I beg.

"Fine, only this once" he hums.

"Thank you" I grin at him, turning my attention back to my food.

I shoved a spoon full of warm liquid in my mouth. The Dark Arts classroom was cold at this time of day. The sun was setting on the other side of the castle, which casted a dark shadow in this room.

"You asked earlier why I sat you next to Draco..." Snape's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up from my soup, curious as to where he was going with this.

"I have seen your thoughts, so I know you care about him" he crosses his arms in his black cape. "Am I wrong?"

My cheeks grow rosy with the embarrassment of the fact that he has seen the imagery of Draco and I in my mind. I let out a long sigh before answering.

"You're not wrong" I mutter.

There is an awkward silence between us. I can feel him staring at me intently, waiting for me to continue. I drop my spoon in the bowl letting out a breath.

"I messed up and you know that. Even you told me I messed up."

"Armena, I told you that you messed up with The Dark Lord, not with Draco" he hums, folding his arms over his chest.

"Professor, I caused his dark mark to burn. I hurt him mentally, physically and emotionally. I have a strong feeling that Draco doesn't open up very often..."

"You don't open up very often either" he hummed, "yet, here you are spending your Thursday night with your professor, eating soup, I might add."

"Yes, how very evil of me to do so. I should be killing people in small villages. I will be going now" I smiled at the professor.

"How hilarious" he muttered, his face showing no signs of emotion.

We sat in silence for a few moments. I sat back in my chair to look at the professor in front of me.

"So what are we learning today?" 


	45. EXCUSES, EXCUSES

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_Monday: Day Fourteen_

I spun around the globe on his desk, as Professor Snape graded a stack of parchment in front of me. My fingernails danced lightly on the wooden desk, making a clicking noise with their touch. I tapped each finger three times before moving to the next. The light rhythm flowed out of my fingers, creating a song. I ran my tongue against the roof of my mouth making a clucking noise to add to the noise. I was absolutely bored out of my mind.

"Yes?" he hummed, not looking up at me.

"I was wondering if you could still excuse me from my classes this week" I bit my lip, crossing my fingers behind my back.

He continued to grade his papers, not answering my question. His quill made quick marks over the yellow parchment paper.

"I just— I just feel like there is so much more to learn and you were right, I need more time to clear my head."

"Fine" he hummed.

I felt a smirk pull up at the corners of my lips.

"You are my absolute favorite Professor, did I ever tell you that?" I smile at the dark and gloomy professor.

"I told you I don't pick favorites, _Miss Lestrange_ " he hummed.

I peered over his desk at the papers he was grading. He wrote a giant _"T" for Troll_ on one of them with his black quill, placing the parchment to the side. He moved onto the next one, Pansy's paper on nocturnal beasts. It was supposed to be a three page paper but instead she only wrote one. I shuttered at the though of receiving a below average grade. I wondered if he would give a certain blonde headed prick a failing grade if I asked him. Draco deserved to get below a "E" for once.

He wrote a giant "D" for dreadful on Pansy paper, shuffling it to the stack of graded work.

"Pansy is not going to like that grade" I muttered under my breath.

"Will you _please_ sit down..." he hissed.

"Sorry" I muttered, plopping my body down in the chair behind me.

He set his quill down in the jar of ink, resting both of his hands on the table in front of him.

"How are you doing in your other classes? I understand you are in Advanced Potions, is that correct?"

"Yes, I am" I sighed, "The class is fine. We had to brew _Draught of Living Death_ the other week, before Halloween. I received outstanding remarks on that. We are supposed to brew Amortentia this week, but I guess I will be missing that one, which I am perfectly content with" I huffed.

"Do you know how to brew Amortentia?" he hummed.

"I'm sure it's pretty self explanatory" I shrugged.

In an instant he tossed a book at me, which looked like a journal similar to Draven Nott's.

"Learn" he hissed.

I walked over to the storage cabinet and pulled out a cauldron. I flipped open the page to the instructions for the potion and began reading.

*******

I twirled the delicate vial in my hands, as I walked down the corridor to the common room. Every fiber of my being wanted to pour this love potion into Draco's gobet. If I could just get him to listen to me and understand where I am coming from. I would do anything for us to at least be able to sit in the same room together.

"Would that be selfish of me?" I muttered to myself.

"What would be selfish of you?" a voice called out.

I turned my head around spotting Luna Lovegood walking towards me.

"Oh— hi Luna" I gave her the best smile that I could muster.

"You look better Armena, your aura is glowing again. Much better than last time— less clouded" she hummed.

"Thank you..." I raised my eyebrows at her.

I looked down at her feet noticing that she did not have any shoes on.

"Luna, where on earth are your shoes?" my eyes jerked back up to her.

"I suspect Nargles took them," she says, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh yeah those nargles are real tricksters" I roll my eyes, moving to walk around her.

She moved quickly to catch up with my long strides. I clunch the love potion in my hand tighter, scared that I might drop it.

"What's that you have there?" she asks.

"It's nothing..." I mutter.

"Is it some sort of tonic?"

"No, it's not a tonic" I sigh.

"Are you planning on drinking it, so you can talk to Draco again?" she asked cheerfully.

"It's not for me..." I snapped.

I twirled the vial in my hand looking down on the white and pink colorful liquid.

"If you must know its _Amortentia_..." I sighed.

"Oh! Did you brew a love potion for him?" she tilted her head.

"I don't really know what I did," I muttered.

"That's a very powerful love potion Armena" she looked at me wide eyed.

"Yes" I hissed, "I know that."

"I don't think Draco needs a love potion to be _in love_ with you" she sighed.

"I— what?"

I stumbled on my words and was not quite sure what to say to her. Draco definitely did not care for me let alone love me. That would be insane.

"Oh look there's my missing shoe" she pointed up to the beam above us. "See— lost items always have a way of getting back to us."

I stared up at the ceiling looking at her dangling converse around the wooden beam.

" _Lestrange_ " a voice called out.

I jerked my head towards the direction, already knowing who was calling me by my surname.

_Theo fucking Nott._

I let out a grown and gave Luna a sympathetic glance, which she returned before skipping off humming some sort of tune. I rolled my eyes and looked towards Theo. He had his hands in the pocket of his robe, which made him look more innocent than I knew he was.

"Look, I— um, wanted to apologise properly" he shrugged.

I raised my eyebrows at him, curious as to where this was going. He paused taking his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it nervously.

"Go on," I hissed.

"I was a right ass Armena. I really provoked you on purpose in the hall the other week and that was all my fault. I—"

"You're damn right it's _your_ fault!" I snapped.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that. I was pissed that you rejected me I guess..." he rubbed his right hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh cry me a _fucking_ river. You can't throw a hissy fit every time someone rejects you, that utterly insane Nott" I rolled my eyes.

He pursed his lips into a thin line, narrowing his eyes at me. I watched him drop his hand from the back of his head and reach it forward. I eyed it carefully, not sure what he was up to.

"Friends" he extended his hand.

I brushed past his shoulder, bumping him aggressively.

"Friendly...." I said spinning around to face him, "I wouldn't say we are friends quite yet. After all Nott, you are on my hit list."

******

_Thursday: Day Seventeen_

Shades of purple and gold, silver and blue, red and orange flashed before my eyes as I sunk into a hazy dream state. I let my breathing settle out as I sunk deeper into my bed, letting the mattress consume me. 

Sweet harmonies of moans filled my ears. _My moans_. The noise was sweet and dangerous, as I felt someone grip my inner thighs aggressively. I blinked a few times adjusting to the darkly lit room. The only light was from candles placed delicately around the room.

_"Stay still" the voice moaned into my center, sending delicious vibrations through my body._

_His tongue lapped up at my lips, lightly grazing over my clit. I let out another moan and threw my head back in pleasure. His tongue lightly entered my center. He moved in me with ease, lapping up my arousal that was pooling between my thighs. My hands reached down to grab the hair, tugging on it slightly and pushing him down deeper into me. He quicken his movements causing my back to arch._

_"Oh" I moaned._

_"That's it," the voice said._

_My eyes flying open to the dark head of hair between my legs, his blue eyes met mine instantly._

_"Theo?" I breathed._

_What was going on? My hands dropped from the head of hair as my brow furrowed together. I wanted to push him off of me but the way he was running his tongue over me, while his eyes gazed heavily into my own, sent my pleasure into overdrive._

_"Armena, be a good girl for Theo..." Draco's voice called from the corner of the dark room._

_He was sitting with his right leg crossed over his left. His arms resting on the arms of the chair. His grey eyes growing with lust and hunger as he licked his lips, watching me be eaten out by Theo._

_"Moan for him" he commanded._

_Theo inserted a finger inside of my, my back arching off the bed as his tongue lapped dangerously around my center. I shook my head, trying not to give into his commands._

_"I said fucking moan Armena!" he hissed through his teeth._

_"I—" I breathed._

_Theo fingers withdrew from me leaving me empty and wanting. I jerked my head over to the man in the corner, my eyes pleading. I looked back at Theo, who tilted his head to look at me. He placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked seductly, pulling them back out with a pop._

_"You were right Draco, she does taste good" Theo smirked up at me._

_Rockets of pleasure ran through my body with his words._

_"Oh god" I threw my head back against the hard mattress with a thud._

_I turned my head to face Draco again, as Theo dove back in between my legs, lapping hungrily at everything I had to offer. A moan tore out of my throat and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I knew my face was coated in a crimson color. I watched as Draco stalked carefully towards me, like a lion trying to play with his prey. He ripped off his belt in an instant, tossing it on the floor. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting the black material fall to the floor. Theo's index fingers flicked at my clip sending a wave of pleasure throughout my body.  
  
"Fuck" my back arched off of he bed suddenly by the surprise of a third finger entering me._

_"Your soaking wet, Armena" Theo chucked._

_Draco was suddenly near me, his grey eyes looking down on my naked body._

_"You like it don't you? You like it that we are giving you all of our attention, don't you" Draco whispered, his fingers lightly trailing down my face._

_Draco's thumb grazed slowly over my bottom lip, pushing against my closed mouth. Theo's knuckle drew lazy but pleasurable circles around my clit, causing my mouth to open. I was so turned on by the different feelings of arousal that I was receiving from both of the boys. Draco's thumb pushed into my mouth, drawing back out quickly and rubbing my saliva on my lips. He stuck his middle and index finger deep into my mouth, I swirled my tongue around the metallic of his rings. They were cold against my lips, I slowly opened my mouth allowing him to go deeper into my mouth._

_"Good girl..." he whispered._

_My fingers eyed the impressive bulge, in his briefs, that clung tightly to his body. I looked back up at him through hooded and desperate eyes. I needed him inside me, I felt my insides clench at the thought of all eleven inches of him inside of me._

_"Draco" I moaned._

_His hands were at my throat at an instant. His face inches from mine, hovering over me in a possessive maner. Theo slowed his movements and looked up at me, his fingers stilled inside of my core._

_"Theo..." Draco growled, fire dancing behind his eyes._

_"Yes Draco" Theo smirked._

_Draco's cold rings dug into my skin as his hands tightened around my small neck._

_"I think we need to teach our little Armena here, that when you are pleasing her, she needs to be saying your name, not my own. As much as I love to hear my name roll off of that sweet mouth of hers, she broke the rules and do you know what we do to people who break the rules?" Draco growled in my face._

_I shook my head violently, my hips bucked up against Theo's hand trying to relieve some pressure that I was feeling. I could feel myself becoming more aroused by his dangerous words. I felt Theo's free arm wrap around my lower stomach, pinning me down. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his hold was dominant._

_Draco didn't say anything, he just pulled out his wand and lightly traced it down my cheek. It danced around my lips and down to my breasts. He swirled the tip of the wood around my nipple, flicking it ever so carefully around. I threw my head back and let out a moan which encouraged a chuckle from both of my torturers. Draco glanced down to Theo and gave him a wicked grin. Theo started slowly pumping his fingers in and out of me again. His tongue found my clit, flicking it between the thrusts of his fingers. He crooked them up towards me which caused a moan to rip through me._

_"Are you going to be a good girl and moan my name?" Theo said into me, his voice sending vibrations._

_I didn't move my head. My eyes connected with Draco's lustful silver eyes. His wand trailed down my stomach and a surge of pain rolled through me._

_"Fuck!" I screamed._

_A wicked chuckle escaped his mouth as he removed his wand. My flesh felt like it was burning, but at the same time the pain turned into delicious pleasure. I sickly wanted to feel more. I wanted to feel the pain that he was giving me. I wanted to feel anything from Draco at this point._

_"Theo asked you a question Aremena... " his low voice snapped._

_"I—" I moaned, my back arching off of the bed._

_There was a ripple of pleasure rolling through my body as Theo's fingers increased, quickly pumping in and out of me._

_"Answer when I talk, Armena!" his voice was dangerous._

_"Yes— fuck, Theo don't stop..." I moaned._

_I felt Theo smile against my leg, as his lips latched around my inner thigh. His teeth nipped at my skin, trying to bite at my flesh. Another shock of pain ripped through my body as I felt a wand cut along my thigh. The pace was slow and torturous._

_"Oh fuck...." I moaned._

_The pleasure was so intense, I truly never felt anything like this. Theo removed his fingers out from me, bringing my arousal to his lips. His blue eyes gazed deep into my own._

_"You have to taste her Draco" Theo growled, "she's absolutely delicious"_

_"I know what she tastes like," Draco smirked._

_I jerked my eyes between both of the boys, desperate for some sort for release._

_"Armena, who do you want to fuck you now?" Draco growled._

_"I—" I bucked my hips up._

_I watched as Draco drew his wand roughly against my other thigh. I watched as my skin grew red and thin, light marks started to appear, burning my skin. The pain should have scared me, his actions should have terrified me, but I only felt my core clench deliciously. Theo and Draco looked at each other, planning something for me. At an instant, hands, tongues, everything was all over my body as Draco and Theo continued their assault on my skin. Their teeth nipped at my skin marking me as their property. Draco and Theo chuckled after my moans echoed in the room. Draco's tongue lapped up at my entrance while Theo took my nipple in his mouth. I reached out trying to grab at someone or something. Draco licked up my body, taking my other breast in his mouth._

_"Oh please" I moaned._

_Draco stood up abruptly, easing off of the bed. He took the waistband of his briefs and slid them down, revealing his incredible length. I felt my mouth water at the sight, as Theo licked his tongue up my body. Draco rubbed his hand over his length, watching me carefully. He climbed up on the bed and spread my legs further apart. I felt myself opening up for him, inviting him in to fuck me. A fresh wave of wetness grow between my spread legs._

_"Is this what you want?" he hissed through his teeth, rubbing his head against my center._

_He collected my wetness on the tip of his dick. Slowly drawing back and forth over me. I tried to push my hips forward to take him in but he pulled back, denying me of my pleasure. I needed him inside of me, I was desperate to feel my walls clench around his thickness._

_"Fuck Draco" I groaned._

_"This is such a great view" another voice called from the corner of the room, where Draco once sat._

_My head turned over to look at where the voice came from, but Theo's hand grabbed my cheeks aggressively, his thumb entering my mouth. In an instant, Draco rammed himself inside of me, not allowing me to adjust to his length. His hands gripped at my hips, snapping them against his own. I arched my back in pleasure as Theo released his hands from my face. His mouth found my nipple again, his thumb and forefinger pinching the sensitive skin and rolling it._

_"You look like you are enjoying yourself" the voice called again._

_I rolled my head over to the chair, spotting a blonde head of hair. Luna slowly got up and crept towards us while Theo and Draco continued their assaults on my body._

_"Oh fuck..." I moaned my eyes meeting Luna's soft ones._

_Draco pounded into me harder, his long dick reaching my peak. Only a few more thrusts and I would be sent over the edge. I arched my back in pleasure as waves rolled through me._

"Ohh" I gasped my eyes flying open.

I blinked a few times adjusting to the bright light. Pansy's head loomed over my face, a slight smirk covered her lips.

"What the?" I groaned.

"Let me guess" she wiggled her eyebrows, "someone had a _very_ good dream."

I sat up in bed, wrapping the sheets around my chest. I rubbed my eyes trying to get a sense of what it all meant.

"What—"

"Your moaning woke me up. I thought you might have had a friend over or something."

"Oh god" I buried my face in my hands, feeling the redness grow rapidly on my cheeks.

"Who were you dreaming about?" she asked, leaning against her bedpost.

_Theo._

_Luna._

_Draco._

_Fucking Draco._

"You don't want to know..." I mumbled into my hands.

I grabbed the sleeping potion on the bedside table, twisting it's contents in my hand. I shook my head and got out of bed, tossing the empty vial in the waste bin. I knew I shouldn't have taken it from Professor Snape's private potion collection but I just wanted one good nights sleep. 

"I'm going to take a shower" I muttered to Pansy, who stood there with a wicked grin on her face.

I rolled my eyes and slammed the wooden door shut. My back rested against the smooth wood trying to catch my breath. I stared at my reflection in the tiny bathroom mirror, my eyes going wide at my wild appearance. My cheeks were flushed with rosy color and my green eyes bright with hunger. I carefully peeled off my shirt and slipped out of my pajama pants, examining my naked body. My fingers lightly traced over the spots where I knew Draco's teeth and wand had left marks on my skin, but there was no evidence of him being there. Theo's lips against my body and his teeth on my thigh. Theo.... I shuddered at the thought of Theo's mouth against my skin.

_But I enjoyed it right?_

I closed my eyes, resting my head back against the wood. My hands delicately trailed down to my neck, lightly dancing over my breasts and then down to my stomach where I stilled.

I hated Theo with a burning passion. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't deny the pleasure that I was feeling from the dream. That was by far the hottest dream I have ever had. Not to mention Luna's voice— Luna's voice coaxing me to an orgasm. That sleeping potion sure had some wild side effects. My body craved Draco, it craved Draco so much that I was willing to have explicit sex dreams about him. My core clenched from my unfinished orgasm, I needed to quench my thirst but I couldn't go running to Draco, like I normally would, and I sure as hell was not about to ask Theo to please me.

_No, I would have to do it myself._

I flicked my eyes over to the shower knob, watching as it turned all the way on. Water spilled out of the shower head instantly. I was getting increasingly better at non-contact magic thanks to my daily lessons. I smiled to myself at my achievements. I watched as the air grew thick with hot steam. 

My hand drifted down to the top of my mound, I lightly traced the soft skin with my fingertips. My fingers parting my folds ever so carefully. 

" _Touch yourself_ " I could almost hear Draco's voice coaxing me.

My thumb lightly grazed my clit, sending shudders through my own body. I dipping my fingers lower, feeling my wetness grow even more than before. I was still so aroused from my dream and I was sure that I was going to burst any second. I swirled my finger around my entrancing, collecting the arousal on my fingers. I slowly shoved my middle finger inside of me, curling it up to hit my gspot. My finger increased it's speed, as my eyes gazed upon myself in the fogged up mirror. 

The heat of the room caused my dark hair to stick to my face. I looked primal and wild. I continued to hold contact with my eyes, while my fingers dove deep inside of me. My breath picked up in my chest, causing my back to arch off of the door. A moan escaped my mouth and I threw my hand over my lips. I used my thumb to brush over my clit in slow motions. The pleasure I was feeling was too much and I needed release.

I could hear Pansy stirring on the other side of the door, getting ready for class.

"I'm going to the great hall" she yelled, "you want to join?"

I jumped by the sudden shock of her voice. I removed my hand from my mouth, trying to remember how to speak.

"N—No" I stuttered, trying my best to keep my composure. "I really don't want to be around people."

"Fine" she muttered, shutting the door to our room.

I let out a long gasp. I pumped my fingers inside of me faster. I brushed my thumb over my clit over and over, as my eyes stared deep into my own in the mirror. I felt myself coming close to the edge. I could see Draco on the other side of the mirror. I imagined his hands replacing my own as he pumped into me with ease. His mouth moved, encouraging me to finish with the sound of his voice.

" _Come for me baby_ " his hissed.

"Oh fuck" I moaned loudly.

My core clenched tightly around my own as my eyes rolled back into my head. Stars exploded in the back of my mind as the pleasure rippled through me. I felt my wetness drip down onto my hand as I continued to ride out the delicious orgasm. I pulled my hand out of me, gripping onto the sink in front of me. My eyes looking up to gaze into a pair of matching green one's.

"Holy shit" I whispered, watching as the steam swirled around my face.

*******

"You're late" he hissed.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I remembered the reason as to why I was an hour late to our lessons.   
  
"Sorry Professor..." I muttered. "I got— um, _distracted."_

"Sit" he commanded.

He studied me carefully, the only sound in the room was the record player playing a classical tune.

"Show me something you learned" he hums.

I think back onto my lessons and decide on one spell in particular. I pull out my wand and close my eyes trying to picture the object in my head. There is the sound of static as the object travels through the mystical wave length. I hear a thud, as the heavy object lands in front of me on my desk. I open my eyes, smiling at the frowning Professor. I reach forward and push the square button on the CD player, letting the music come to life.

" _Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my name_ " Mick Jagger sang out.

Professor Snape waved his wand silencing the music. He glared at me with a frown, shaking his head.

"What? Its _Sympathy For The Devil_? You don't like the _Rolling Stones_?" I tilted my head.

"I meant for you to show me more... useful wand work, Miss Lestrange" he said disapprovingly.

"I thought that was pretty good, Professor" I shrugged, leaning back in my seat.

"Send it back!" he hissed.

"Fine..." I pouted, waving my wand over the object letting it disappear in thin air.

"I see your silent incantations are improving..." he hummed.

"I would say so" I snapped.

We sit in silence for a minute, staring each other down. I clear my voice leaning forward on my elbows.

"I always pegged you for a rock and roll kind of guy" I smirked.

His frown deepened as he leaned forward matching my position.

"Clearly _not_..." he hummed.

"Well, you can't tell me you sat around in your younger years listening to classical music all the time..." I pressed.

"I didn't waste my time listening to _foolish music_ and playing _silly games_. I was focused on my academics. Which, if I'm not mistaken, is what you should be doing right _now!_ " he snapped.

He waved his wand, flipping open a page to a book that was in front of me.

"Read!" he snapped.

"Yes sir" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

I stared down at the pages before me. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the thought of Draco and my dream. It wasn't even the fact that Theo and Luna clouded my dreams, it was the fact that the dream left me wanting more. It left me craving Draco, craving him in ways that I never craved him before. I felt the loss of him return to my body, creating a big hole in the center of my chest. Waves of melancholia rushed over me, creating a haze of blue in my mind. 

I missed Draco more than ever. I felt a knot form in the back of my throat threatening to burst forward. I couldn't let Professor Snape see me like this.

_No, I had to be strong._

I swallowed down the feeling and closed my book.

"Professor— I am not feeling well. May I go back to my dormitory?" I muttered.

He didn't even bother looking up from his stack of papers, he just waved towards the door allowing me to leave. I picked up my things and rushed to the closed door. My hand grasped the cold metal of the handle and pushed it open.

"I don't expect you to come to my class tomorrow..." he hummed, "... but perhaps you would consider attending your Advanced Potions class. After all, exams are coming up."

I nodded my head, silently agreeing and shut the thick door behind me. I clutched the books closer to my chest, my brain was in a fog. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't think without the thought of him threatening to break through.

"Armena?" Pansy's voice called.

I jerked my head towards her direction, trying my best to give her a smile but my fake attempts failed. Her face dropped into a frown.

"Are you okay?" She asked with clear concern. 

"I have just had a long day Pans..." I muttered, clutching my books closer to my chest.

"Well I am going to the Three Broomsticks right now, why don't you come with me? It will be good for you to see some sunlight and people."

She carefully rested her hand on my upper arm. I shook my head, glancing down at the floor.

"Not today" I muttered, turning away from her.

"Please tell me what is going on with you. I am worried" she asked with genuine concern.

What was I supposed to tell her? Oh I was hearing voices and seeing Draven Nott through memories in a journal. Now I told Draco, which by the way surprise we have been fucking this entire time, and now he refeuses to speak to me. I went absolutely bonkers on Theo Nott in the middle of the great hall. Snape is now training me and has seen all of my darkest thoughts. My mother hates me and if she were alive she would probably kill me. Also, The Dark Lord is basically living inside of my head. Oh and the best part is I am having wild sex dreams about my ex lover and the person who I want to kill.

No, I couldn't tell her anything. I would just have to keep my fucked up life to myself.

"I am fine Pansy" I snapped, "I don't need _you_ to feel sorry for me."

I watched as a wave of hurt washed over her face. I was about to apologize to her but I held my tongue. Instead, I turned on the heels of my boots and continued walking straight for the common room, leaving Pansy alone in the hall.


	46. THE LOVE POTION

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_Thursday, The Three Broomsticks_

I slammed the drink down on the wooden table.

"Oy— Another round miss" Oliver asked the old witch.

"Coming right up" she muttered, shuffling away.

The Three Broomsticks was not as crowded tonight as it usually was. There were a few older students but it was mainly empty. We sat at a small table right by the stairs. The door flew open and a gust of wind rolled through the pub.

"Who fucking broke Armena?" Pansy's hands came slamming down on the table.

Our empty lasses rattled under her force. I turned my face away from her, staring at the dancing flames in the fireplace.

"Was it you" she pointed her finger at Oliver.

"You are joking right?" Oliver furrowed his brow, "I'm with Naomi for fucks sake Pansy!"

"Well it's definitely not Blaise and Draco" she huffed, plopping herself down in the empty chair next to me.

Blaise let out a snort, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Make yourself at home, Pans" I snapped.

"Don't mind if I do," she smirked.

She raised her hand signalling over the waitress, who looked just as annoyed as I did.

"One butterbeer please" she flashed her white teeth at the witch.

The witch nodded her head and turned around, leaving our table.

"We ordered another round ten minutes ago, where is it?" I snapped.

The waitress rolled her eyes and kept walking away from our table.

"Patience is a virtue, Draco" she ruffled my hair.

My hands flung her off of me and moved my hair back into its place. Pansy let an out an annoying giggle and then leaned back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well someone broke my roommate and I want her back. So which ever fuck did it...." she looked each one of us in the eye.

"My money is on Theo" Oliver chimed in, "Did you hear the way he was talking to her the other week?"

"I think the whole school heard that bloody conversation" I muttered.

My mind flashes back to the memory of how she looked in the great hall. Wild and feral, anger seeping out of her pores that it was almost intoxicating. Blaise and Oliver grabbing at her trying to get her to stop.

"No way that it's Theo!" Pansy hissed, leaning into the table.

"It's not Theo" I muttered, but no one payed any attention to my comments.

"I used to really like Theo, but something is off with him" Oliver leaned back.

The waitress came back with our drinks, slamming mine down so it sloshed over the sides.

"Are you fucking kidding me" I hissed under my breath.

The witch give me a rotted tooth smirk and turned on her heels. I rolled my eyes and took a sip, letting the cold liquor burn my throat.

"He's always had a thing for her" Blaise looks over to me, "I think she rejected him and he lost it."

"He's a pig, I don't blame her" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Were you ever able to get the full story out of her?" Oliver asked, bringing his drink to his lips.

"I started to ask her but we got interrupted and she hasn't been around often. She leaves early in the morning and comes back crazy later at night..." Pansy sighed. "Dumbledore has her excused for all classes until she needs it, I guess she is just taking her sweet time."

"Shame— I really wanted to hear that story" Oliver huffed.

"I did get to talk with her a little bit this morning..." a wicked grin appeared on her face, "her moans woke me up, if you know what I mean."

I almost spit out my drink, my eyes jerked to Pansy's face, narrowing them at her. The anger and fury started coursing through my veins. I could feel the veins popping out of my hands, as I squeezed them around my glass.

"Like... you caught her shagging someone?" Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"No" she grinned, "better."

"She was, er you know... playing with herself?" Ollie said sheepishly.

"Oh no" Pansy brushed off Oliver's comment.

The two boys leaned forward, waiting for her response.

"Two words..." she smirked, "Sex Dream."

"Sex Dream?" Oliver repeated, with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, she's been taking this sleeping potion at night to help her sleep. I looked it up, the side effects are vivid hallucinations. Like she was having one wild sex dream and let me tell you I wish I could have been there." 

_'Sex Dream?'_ my thoughts seethed.

Who the actual fuck was she dreaming about. I felt my hand grip tighter around the cold glass, threatening to shatter it in my hand. The thought of Armena having a dream about someone else. The thought that someone else could bring pleasure between her legs set my teeth on edge. I clenched my jaw tightly, the sound of my teeth grinding together filled my ears.

"Enough talking about _her_ " I mutter slammed my palms on the table

"Someone is in a shit mood" Pansy nudged me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, curling up my lip. I slammed my drink back, letting the cold liquor coat my throat until it was numb.

"I'll be back..." I muttered.

I took long strides to the bathroom, slamming the wooden door behind me. The structure rattled with my force. I stared at my reflection in the dirty bathroom mirror, watching as my chest rose up and down quickly. My fingertips gripped the edge of the sink aggressively, holding onto the porcelain for dear life.

" _Fuck!_ " I hissed.

My fist rammed into the glass mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. I watched as crimson fell from my knuckles down into the white skin, painting it red as my hand bled. I allowed the pain that I was feeling in my hand to soak up the agony in my chest.

I heard a knock at the door, making me jerk at my own reflection.

"Piss off!" I yelled back to the person on the other side.

"I wanted to see if you were okay mate..." Blaise's voice rang on the other side.

I stood up, straightening my posture. I ran my hand under the sink, washing away the remnants of blood. I ran my hand roughly through my hair, smoothing out the stray hairs from my breakdown. I took one last look at my distorted reflection before throwing open the bathroom door.

"I need a fucking drink" I muttered before pushing past Blaise.

I sat myself down at the empty barstool and motioned for the bartender.

"Two shots of firewhiskey, and keep them coming" I muttered.   
  


*******

"Ah Miss Lestrange" Professor Slughorn said cheerfully.

My head jerked over to the direction of the doorway where she stood. The pounding in my head only worsened by the sight of her. My eyes jerked to Blaise, who was intently watching my reaction.

"Hello Professor" she nodded, clutching her books close to her chest.

"I was under the impression that you would not be back in class until next week?" Slughorn questioned Armena.

"I have a note from Professor Snape," she said, walking forward to the front of the classroom.

I looked at her with disgust, all of my hate for her boiling into one big fireball under my skin.

"Very well" Slughorn muttered, reading the note. "Take your usual seat next to Mr Malfoy."

I stared down at the desk in front of me, not daring to look at her. I felt her shift beside me, setting her things on the table. She pulled out her quill and began writing on the parchment. I glanced over and could see that she was writing down the ingredients to Amortentia.

"Now who can tell me what is in the cauldrons that are on your desks?"

Granger raised her hand eagerly, trying to get the professor's attention. I rolled my eyes at the actions, turning my attention down to my rings. I aggressively twisted them over my fingers. I looked down at the broken skin, remembering my incident in the bathroom at The Three Broomsticks.

Was she really fucking someone else? Had she already moved on from me, from us? The thought of someone else's hands pleasing her made me sick.

"Miss Granger, _go on_ " Professor Slughorn said.

" _Amortentia_ is the most powerful love potion in the world. It smells different to each person, it smells according to what attracts them."

"Very good Miss Granger, now I want you and your partner to smell the potion and share what you smell. I expect each of you to brew your own potion and bring a viall with you to the next class."

Armena shifted in her seat, pushing away her books. I looked at her through the corner of my eyes, watching her every movement. She pushed back a loose strand of hair, tucking it behind her ear. She licked her lips slowly, glancing over to the bubbling cauldron. I glanced over to it as well, watching as the mother of pearl sheen spilled over the edge along with the spiralling steam.

Minutes past before either of us made a move to reach for the cauldron. I looked down at the cuts on my hand, my thumb brushing over them. I felt her eyes on me and I glanced over to meet the dark green eyes before me. She was staring intently at my hand, her brow furrowed.

"The mirror in Three Broomsticks" I muttered, moving my hand.

Her eyes shot up to meet mine. I stared into her soul, expecting to watch all of the time we spent together play before my eyes.

_What the fuck?_

" _Legilimens_ " I cast under my breath in a barely there whisper.

Blank.

Nothing.

 _'What are you up to Armena?'_ my thoughts protested.

"Do you want to go first?" her sweet, honey voice broke the silence.

"Ladies first" I muttered.

She carefully pulled the cauldron forward, making sure not to spill any of the contents on her bare skin. She looked at me quickly, letting out a long sigh and leaned forward. I watched as she closed her eyes, inhaling the scent. Goosebumps flooded her skin as a shiver rolled through her body. She jerked her head away from me and carefully pushed the cauldron towards me.

I grabbed it with both hands and leaned forward, mimicking her motions. I took in a deep breath and smelt the most delicious and familiar scent.

I pulled back, feeling my heart start to thud in my chest. My chest that had felt empty every single second since that day in the clearing.

I looked towards her, meeting her eyes carefully. I watched as she gazed onto me with sad and apologetic eyes. Eyes full of hate and disgust but also full of love and lust. Passion and aggression.

"What did you smell?" I breathed.

She kept her gaze on me, daring not to break it. I felt myself sink into her eyes a thousand times over. I watched as her chest started to rise quickly under her grey Hogwarts sweater vest. She took her bottom lip in between her front teeth, as if daring me to grab her and take her right on this table.

"I said what did you smell?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"I—" she hesitated, still holding my gaze.

Come on Armena, say it please. I need you to say it.

"I smell _nothing_ " she breathed.


	47. CONSTANT CONVERSATIONS

_**Armena Riddle-Lestrange** _

_December_

_Saturday: Day Twenty-Six_

I watched as the first snow fell outside of the window. I sat on the quiet bench that I found weeks ago, looking out onto the courtyard. It was quiet here, calm and allowed me to think. It has been almost four weeks since I last spoke to Draco in that clearing, in the forbidden forest. Well not counting our awkward run ins and that fucking stupid Amortentia, but never the less, four whole fucking weeks.

No, the last time I had a true conversation was that day he left me in the woods, alone. The dreams have started again and this time with vengeance. There is no way to block him out, I am tormented by my own memories.

That day in class— that day with Draco, absolutely ruined me. I couldn't even admit to him, let alone myself, what my _Amortentia_ smelt like but I could sense it around me. I could feel the whirls of scent always around me now, like it was stuck in my nose. I wanted to scream and claw at my flesh, but at the same time the smell brought me comfort. The small gave me solace and helped me become stronger while my world around me was crumbling down. 

I could never say it out loud though. 

"Did you hear about what Lestrange did to Theo?" a group of Gryffindor girls passed by, not noticing me.

_Everyone thinks I am insane. I guess I am living up to my name._

"She almost killed him..." one of the girls with jet black hair says to her friend.

"She went absolutely insane in the great hall... Snape had to drag her out."

"Did you hear Headmaster Dumbledore has her locked away in some classroom. She's not allowed to be in classes anymore because all of the teachers think she's going to hurt a student with her outbursts."

The group of girls giggle. I narrow my eyes, glaring at their profiles intently. I would give anything to hex them right now.

"I heard Slytherin doesn't even want her anymore."

"I mean she lost all of her friends, they all think she needs to be locked away in Azkaban just like her crazy mum."

 _'Hurt Them'_ the voice screams in my head.

I shake my head violently trying to get out of my thoughts but it's no use. He's invaded my mind again and this time with vengeance. I knock my book out of my hands, watching as it tumbles to the floor with a loud smack on the stone. 

"Oh my god" one of them whispers, catching my eye.

They all turn around to face me, a look of terror creeps over their faces. I narrow my eyes at them.

"Boo" I whisper.

They all, quite literally, run away from me. Afraid of what I might do to the. I roll my eyes at their display of fear.

"Weak" I hiss under my breath.

I close my eyes letting my mind wander. I practice the breathing technique that Professor Snape helped me with.

_"Professor!" my voice echoed in my head._

_I ran into his classroom, not even bothering to knock. I couldn't stand seeing the look on Draco's face in Potions. It ripped my heart into two as I let the floodgates open._

_"Professor!"_

_He appeared at the top of his stairs right in front of his office._

_"Miss Lestrange" he hummed._

_"I_ — _" I panicked, looking around._

_He rushed down the stairs in an instant, his black cloak billowing behind him. He reached forward grabbing my forearms, my knees giving up under me._

_"Kill!" the voice screamed in my head._

_"I can't... I can't make it stop!" I clawed at my hair, tears pooling down my face._

_He lifted me up, trying to shake some sense into me. His hands gripping tightly at my upper arm. His brown eyes met mine as he tried to get inside of my head._

_Draco... Amortentia.... Professor Slughorn taking my note.... Theo talking to me.... Seeing Draco's hand.... Tom Riddle.... Draven Nott... Stacks of journals in front of me.... Draco...._

_"Yes you can!" he hissed, "block it out! The Dark Lord is just an idea in your head. You must take away all emotions, fools wear their hearts on their sleeves!"_

_"Please... please!" I begged, tears spilling out of my eyes._

_I wanted him to take it all away. I wanted to not feel anything like I was feeling now. I wanted to feel numb._

_"You have to block him out..."_

I shook my head, opening my eyes. My breath had steadied and I let out a long sigh. I collected my textbooks and headed over to walk down the stairs.

"Ah Miss Lestrange..." a voice called.

I whipped around, spotting Professor Slughorn standing at the top of the stairs. I quickly walked back up, greeting him with a forced smile.

"Hello Professor."

"Just the person I was looking for..." he smiled, "I host a little soiree every year, filled with my favorite students. I would absolutely love for you to come and join us!"

"Oh— well, um I would be delighted sir" I said, chewing on my cheek.

I don't even know why I agreed. I truly felt like a robot in my own skin: Yes, No, Please, Thank You. That's all I knew how to react now-a-days. 

"It's settled then— oh and feel free to bring a date" he patted me on the shoulder, turning to walk away.

"Thank you!" I called.

"Look for my owl!"

I turned back around, making my way down the grand stairs. I found myself walking right into the great hall. I stopped right at the edge of the vast wooden doors, looking in on the students.

My eyes scan over the crowd looking for my friends. Draco has his arm wrapped around Naomi's shoulder, probably laughing about something that Oliver said. Theo is with them shaking his head at the scene in front of him.

 _"Your friends don't care about you. They fear you."_ his voice echoed in my head.

"Get out of my head" I hissed, clenching my fists down at my sides.

"Armena!" Pansy waved at me.

Blaise, Theo, Oliver and Naomi all turned their heads to look at me, waving me over. The only one who didn't was Draco. He kept his head down, staring at his plate before him.

_"You fucking disgust me" Draco's words appeared in my memories._

I felt a wave of nausea roll over me. I shook my head, trying to get the dark thoughts out, turning to walk out of the great hall. I walked as fast as I possibly could out of the castle, clutching my books tight to my chest.

_"No one will ever love you Armena" Tom Riddle's voice rang in my head._

_"You fucking disgust me" Draco echoed._

_"She's fucking mad I tell you" Theo's voice laughed._

_"You are pathetic" Draven grinned._

_"She's a Lestrange... they all go insane eventually."_

_"We are betting on when you will go insane."_

I felt my chest tighten, which only increased my pace even more. I slammed my body against the wooden structure of the covered bridge. I set my books down on the ledge, looking over at the black lake. My hands gripped the wood so tightly that it started to splinter off.

"Are you alright?" a voice called.

I jumped out of my skin, knocking over my advanced potions book into the black water below. I peered over the edge watching as the book made a splash in the dark icy water.

"Fuck" I hissed.

"Sorry, that was my fault" the dark haired boy said.

I placed a hand over my heart, grabbing at my chest. 

"Potter— you startled me" I shook my head.

"I was just on my way to Hogsmeade and saw you run out here" he looked at me through his circular glasses, "is everything alright?"

"I'm fine" I muttered, wrapping my thick wool winter cloak around me.

"You don't look fine..."

"Well I am!" I snapped.

We stood there in silence for a few moments, awkwardly looking at each other.

"Well, since I caused you to knock your books out of your hand, do you want to walk with me to _Hogsmeade_ and I'll buy you a new one?" he asked.

"Me?" I looked at him wide eyed, "are you sure you want to walk with a lunatic."

"I heard about your little freak out with Nott, personally I think he deserves it. I never liked that boy."

I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"Armena, listen, I have had my fair share of shit happen at this school. Take it from someone who has been there before, if someone offers you company in a time of loneliness, take it."

I chewed on my lip nervously debating his offer. I had nothing better to do on a Saturday so might as well have some company other than Professor Snape. 

I rolled my eyes and start walking towards Hogsmeade. I heard Potter's footsteps run to catch up with me. We walked in silence down the icy path towards the quaint little village. The only sound was the crunch of the frozen ground beneath our boots.

"Haven't seen much of you in class" his kind blue eyes turned to look at me.

"I haven't been... um— feeling well" I muttered.

I looked down at the snow falling on my boots, chewing on my lip nervously.

"Pansy misses you" he said softly, "she wont stop going on and on about how she misses her roommate."

I look up at him, giving him a slight smile.

"I know— I just can't face" I sigh, choosing my words carefully, "I just don't feel like myself and I think it is best for everyone if I just step back. They had their lives before me, they can resume them after me."

He studied me through his circular glasses, clutching his jacket closer to him. 

"I know I may be way out of order when I say this, but you are not the bad guy Armena..."

I furrowed my brow, looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"I know you think that because your last name is _Riddle_ or _Lestrange_ that you have to live up to that persona, but you _don't._ I could have become the most notorious dark wizard or, like the route that I did take, I became the _chosen one_. Unfortunately there is no option "C" for people like us... but you get the point."

I bit my lip, shaking my head at his words. I couldn't help but like a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

"I don't think I personally have a choice..." I muttered.

"We always have choices you know. My Godfather, _Sirius_ , once told me that the world isn't divided into good people and Death Eaters, there is always a mix of both— we just have to choose."

I thought about his words carefully.

"Sirius, as in Sirius Black?" I pondered out loud. 

"Yeah him..." 

"Don't you think it's a little... I don't know, morbid for you to give me advice from the person who my mum murdered..."

Harry let out a slight chuckle, shaking his head. 

"I guess you have a point, that is a little dark." 

"But no, I do understand what you are saying. I know that the world isn't just Death Eaters and people like you, Weasley and Granger. I know there has to be some sort of light at the end of the tunnel but I am a little dark, Potter. I'm not as dark as they come, but I feel like I am getting pretty close."

He let out a long sigh, trying to figure out his next words. I kicked a small rock on the path watching it tumble forward a few steps. 

"Look, if I can give you any sort of mental clarity— I would tell you to forgive the person that wronged you and hell if you are the one who fucked up, then offer your apologies and move on. Life is too short to stay mad at the people we care for."


	48. ALWAYS HER

**_Draco POV_ **

_December_

It has been one whole fucking week since Armena and I last spoke. One whole fucking week. I try to think about what happened and everything that went fucking wrong between us... I try to do it all the time, but I can't. I feel weak and pathetic. I feel like absolutely _unicorn_ shit. 

Why does she have to be so tough? Why does she have to be so bloody hard headed that we can't move through this? 

I know that I am equally at fault here too but I can't help it. It's in my nature to never apologize. It's in my nature to push away the people who care for me. I think the only people I have kept constantly in my life are Blaise and Ollie. 

I have fucking trust issues, but who doesn't. Try being a fucking Death Eater and let me know if you come out the other end alright. 

But with her. Fuck, with Armena, it's different. 

I know she gets it, I just she understood me. I know I shouldn't have left her in the woods. I know I should grow a pair and man up. I know what I need to do. 

"So Honeydukes? Then Three Broomsticks?" Blaise asked.

"Sounds about right to me," Oliver said, rubbing his gloves together to warm up his hands.

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah whatever..." I muttered.

We walked down the long windy stone path towards Hogsmead. I wanted to drown my feelings in alcohol. I wanted to go so numb that I couldn't feel her anymore. I looked down at my boots as we entered the village. Third years were swarming around like annoying little ants.

"Oh hey Armena" Blaise says.

" _Speak of the fucking devil..._ " I whisper to myself. 

I turn around quickly spotting Armena walking out of honeydukes. She's wearing a black coat that hung below her knees, her green and white slytherin scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck. Her green eyes seem to fade in color, filled with sadness. All of the color has washed from her face, leaving her looking sick and lifeless. 

I tilt my head to one side, examining her carefully. She's clutching a brand new Advanced Potions textbook to her chest. I wonder what happened to her last one? 

"We have missed you!" Oliver says, engulfing her in a hug.

"Do you want to come join us?" Blaise asks, shooting me a sideways look.

"We were just about to go to The Three Broomsticks after this..." Oliver says, motioning to Honeydukes. 

"I need to get back to the castle," she says softly.

I shift on my feet nervously, watching her intently. I want, with every inch of my being, to reach out and cup her cheek in my hand.

"Are you coming with us _Draco_?" Oliver asks, opening the door to Honeydukes.

_Electricity._

I felt all of the emotions from that day in the forbidden forest wash over and coat my thoughts. I felt the _anger_ and the _pain_ course through my veins, but most importantlyI— I felt _forgiveness_. I felt the need to talk to her. I felt the need to hold her. I felt the need to scream at her until there was nothing left in me. 

I just wanted _her_.

"I actually think I'm going to head back to the castle" I say, not losing eye contact with her.

"But we just got here?" Oliver protests.

"Oliver" I snapped harshly at my friend, my eyes still holding contact with the girl in front of me.

"But..." he protested.

"Give it a rest _Ollie_..." Blaise sighs, walking into the candy shop with Oliver following shortly after.

I shove my hands in my pocket, still looking at the girl in front of me. We both shift awkwardly, letting the noise of witches and wizards passing by consume the silence. I watch her open her mouth and then close it abruptly. 

_Man the fuck up Draco._

"Can we chat?" I mutter.

She looked at me carefully, wary of what was about to happen and slowly nodded her head.

"Good..." I breathed.

"Somewhere private, please" she gazes at me softly. 

"Sure" I mutter. 

I followed her out of Hogsmeade, stopping right in front of the shrieking shack. I took a deep breath, running my hands through my hair aggressivity. We stood there in silence as the snow fell on the ground.

She shifted on her feet, folding her arms into her chest, hugging herself to keep warm.

"I— " she started.

I took one step forward, closing the gap between us.

"You have been missing from classes..." I say.

Fuck. Was that really going to be my first word to her? 

_Pussy._

Her expression changes as she narrows her eyes at me. She takes a step forward, coming closer to me. There is a shift in the nature of our encounter, I feel the heat radiating off of her body as she becomes pissed. 

"What? Are you going to say that you missed me Draco?" she hisses. "You don't get to miss me! You left me!"

I feed off of her emotions, letting the anger flood over my body and fuel my words. 

"Me?" I growled. " _You're_ the one who fucked up here, Armena! _You_ lied to me..."

"You left me, Draco. You left me when I needed _you_ the most..." she snapped, running her hand over her face, "and you want to know the worst part? You watched me crumble right before your very eyes, you watched me fall apart in front of the whole school and did nothing. Your friends were stronger than you were Draco. You're—"

I felt anger seage and rip through my skin. The words I knew she was about to say were on the tip of her tongue.

"Say it! Say what you were about to say Armena..." I walked closer to her.

"You're weak" she hissed, the venom flowed off of her tongue.

She sounded just like _my father_ and _hers_.

"Oh you have got to be joking Armena. Try a new one, I have heard that my entire fucking life!" I screamed in her face.

I watched as she dropped the front. The feisty women in front of me turned into a scared little girl, at the flip of a switch. Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to open her mouth up to speak.

"I— " she searched my eyes, "I didn't mean that Draco..."

I let out a long and frustrated sigh, moving away from her, to pace the edge of the trail.

"I can't keep fighting with you anymore. Do you know how hard it is to stay away from you?"

"I know" she whispered.

I kicked a tree trunk, repeatedly with the toe of my boot. The bark crumbled off, flaking black specks on the freshly fallen snow.

"I need to know why?" I muttered, not bothering to turn around to face her.

"Why what?"

"Don't play daft, Armena, you know exactly what I am asking!" I snapped.

I clenched my fists to my side, kicking the tree trunk again. I wanted to scream, I wanted to scream at her until my lungs bled. There was minutes of silence between us, I could tell she was chewing on my words. 

"Are you going to answer me?" I snapped again. 

"Well, why did you walk away from me?" she protested, ignoring my question.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" I turned around quickly.

She crossed her arms, hugging them close to her body to try and stay warm. I watched as she chewed on her bottom lip, trying very carefully not to burst up in flames. Her tiny hands clenched together tightly by her breasts.

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding?" she raised her right brow.

"Fine!" I huffed, stomping closer to her. "You really want to know why. You want to know why I walked away in the forest, all those weeks ago?"

I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to keep playing this sick and twisted game with her.

"Yes..." she whispered.

"I can't stand the look of your fucking face. It sickens me to this day. Just the thought of you and me together, makes me utterly sick" I spit.

I watched as her nostrils flared, the anger clearly ripping through her. I sickly wanted her to lose her temper, I wanted her to show me just how angry she could get.

But instead she brushed past me and headed towards the shrieking shack, the most haunted place in Great Britain.

"Where are you going?" I screamed at her, "I am fucking talking to you!"

"And I don't bloody care!" she snapped over her shoulder.

I raced up to her, grabbing her shoulder. I jerked her around so that she could face me. My grey eyes searched her green, trying to read her emotions. For a moment, a wave of hurt washed over her. 

"That was harsh of me," I whispered.

"You think?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I justI— fuck!" I pushed away. "You have just been gone, Armena. You haven't been around and I— "

"You what Draco? You miss me? You wish things could have ended up different? Well they didn't!" she snapped.

I ran my hands over my face, rubbing it forcefully. Why did she push me to my wits end, but at the same time she pulled me closer to her? I turned around to face her, my eyes meeting hers again.

"Why are you so fucking stubborn?" I hissed.

She narrowed her eyes at me, debating on what to do next. She took a deep breath and then turned to continue her walk straight towards the shrieking shack.

"Stop walking away Armena!" I shouted.

She threw her middle finger up in the air at me and kept walking forward. I narrowed my eyes at her, ignoring all of the warning signs in my head. I took a sharp breath and then stormed after her.

"Bloody hell _woman._ " 


	49. THE SHRIEKING SHACK

**_Armena Riddle Lestrange_ **

"Stop walking away from me," Draco huffed, trying to catch up with my long strides.

"I can do whatever I fucking want Draco" I snapped, kicking open the door of the tilted home with my boot.

I don't know what I was doing, but I just needed to get away and at that point in time the shrieking shack seemed like a nice place to go. 

Well as nice as you can get with a fallen down home that could collapse on us at any minute. 

"Armena..." he huffed, running up the stairs behind me.

I looked around the room. There was a bed, that the canopy had collapsed and the mattress had caved in. There was a nice ripped up couch that sat in the corner, but everything seemed so dusty. I jerked off my winter jacket and threw it on the ground in frustration. Draco slammed the door shut, his eyes narrowed at me.

"Swallow your fucking pride, _Armena_!" he screamed.

"You want me to say I'm sorry?" I snapped my fingers at him, "Oh excuse me Malfoy, I thought I made you sick. Is that not what you just said?"

"Fuck!" He ran his hands through his hair. 

"Why are you still here then, _huh_?" I hissed. "Shouldn't you be going out and getting absolutely obliterated then fucking some girl! Oh— and don't think I didn't hear about you and Pansy. You— _Draco Malfoy_ — make me sick..."

"You wanna talk about that now do you?" he hissed.

"Yes I actually do" I huffed crossing my arms.

"You are having bloody sex dreams about other guys!"

"I am having bloody sex dreams about YOU!" I threw my hands up in the air, letting them land on top of my face.

_Well you, Theo and Luna._

But I wasn't about to let him know that. 

I could feel my chest rapidly rising and falling, as I let all of the frustrations out of my body. I let my hands slide down my face as I slowly turned to face him. He ran his hands through his hair aggressively again.

Mimicking my actions, he jerked out of his coat, ripping off the long black wool coat and throwing it on the floor. He was wearing a black button up shirt and a matching black tie. I watched as he loosened the tie, as if trying to get some air. 

"What are you doing?" I breathed, as I watched him undress in front of me.

"You are _so_ bloody annoying that I can't breathe in all of these clothes" he snapped.

"So I make you sick and I am annoying? Well— this is _such_ a healthy relationship we have here" I hissed.

He sat down on the dusty old couch, looking up at me. He leaned back, resting his arms on the faded and broken wood back. He shook his head, running his tongue against his cheek. 

"You are drinking sleeping potions now, aren't you? Do you know how dangerous that is" he whispered. "The wrong dosage and you could have killed yourself."

"So now you care about me?" I hissed, "and how do you know about my dreams and my potions?" 

"Who do you think?" he hissed. 

_Pansy._

If this were any other day I would have been furious with her, but at this moment my frustrations were focused on the blonde headed boy in front of me. 

He turned to look at me slowly, shaking his head. He ran his hand over his jaw, in typical Draco Malfoy fashion. I let out a long breath, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Are you really that blind Armena? Are you really that caught up in your own shit to not realize that I _care_?" he sighed.

I stormed over to the old couch, plopping down right next to him. I leaned back against the torn fabric and crossed my arms over my chest. I glanced over to Draco who was resting his hands in a prayer position over his mouth, breathing heavily into them. 

The only sound was of the home moaning, shifting back and forth every few minutes.

"Just please Armena, just say it" he breathed.

"I can't" I shook my head.

I was letting my pride get to me. Here we were, arguing in an old home and going in circles about absolute rubbish. Maybe I should just swallow my pride. Maybe I should take the blame for this bloody mess, after all it is my fault.

But no. Here we were, two prideful humans who couldn't take the blame, even if both parties fucked up royally.

I stood up off of the couch, letting a flurry of dust move in spiral at my wake. My feet paced the room, back and forth for minutes. I kept clenching and unclenching my firsts, as my mind went around in a never ending circle.

"Armena" Draco snapped, standing up to face me. 

"What!" I snapped back. 

"Stop bloody pacing... You are going to wear holes in this shit house."

He grabbed my shoulders, stopping me in my tracts. His grey eyes searched mine, desperate for answers.

"What else do you want me to say!" I screamed right in Draco's face.

I watched as the veins pulsated out of his neck. His jaw was clenched tight with fury at my tone.

"I— " I hesitated.

I needed to get out of here. This situation was never going to resolve itself. 

I turned away, walking towards the door of the bedroom. My fingers gripped around the rusty knob. I paused, waiting for him to stop me, but he made no moves. The only sounds was the creaking of the shrieking shack, settling into it's bones.

"That's what I thought..." I whispered.

I opened the door, just as his large hands slammed the structure shut. The whole house shook with his force. His lips were right at my ear, sending cold chills down my spine.

"What did you think _Armena_?" he whispered.

"I— "

_Fuck._

"Did you think I would forgive you for talking to the one person on this earth that I despise. Did you think you could bat your eyes at me and everything would be okay? You must be pretty fucked in the head if you thought that. No, we are doing this on my terms."

In one movement, he grabbed my body, flipping me around to face him. He pressed both of his hands firmly into the door behind me, trapping me in. I backed up against the rough structure behind me. My chest rose and fell quickly under my thick winter sweater. I closed my eyes, letting my breath steady, in the way that Professor Snape taught me, to help control my anger.

I open my eyes, gazing into silver one's that are flaming with desire. One look, that's all it took and we were right back where we left off. His hands moved to my face, carefully cupping both cheeks in his hands. His lips hovered over mine, considering his next move.

" _Fuck..._ " he breathed into my mouth.

We took in the same air, as his body inched closer to my own. He was fully pressed into my own, pushing me into the door behind me. I arcaded up my back to try and connect with his body. I needed to feel him against me more than he already was. 

"M— My thoughts exactly" my voice shook.

A slight smile crept up on his face, as his lips came crashing down on mine. He pushed me back harder into the door. 

The kiss was desperate, full of wanting and lost moments together.

I melted instantly into it, my hands lacing through his hair. He took my bottom lip in between his teeth, causing me to moan into his mouth. This only encouraged him more. His hand found its way to my neck, slamming my head back against the door. I felt a smile pull up at the corners of my lips, the more he squeezed my throat. I fed off of his frustration and anger. It made my insides burn with lascivious thirst. A thirst that needed to be quenched. 

"Come on Draco, show me how angry you are..." I pressed him.

My words ignite something in him. Something dark and hidden that he has been suppressing for months.

"Take off your clothes" he breathed, his hand still around my neck.

He backed away from me, dropping his grasp. I stood still with my chest rising off of the wooden frame. I blinked at him with wide eyes.

"I said, take off your _fuckin_ g clothes."

I felt something surge within me and let the corners of my mouth pull up into a mischievous smile.

I slowly peeled off my sweater over my head, my eyes never leaving his. He reached for his belt, pulling it out of it's loops and dropping it to the floor. He then reached up, yanking off his formal back tie. I reached for my pants, unbuttoning the top button, slowly zipping them down. 

The shrieking shack was cold from the fresh winter air. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin from the chill. 

I watched as he licked his lips, studying my body. He slowly unbuttoned each button of his shirt, dropping it down by our winter coats. A pile of black covered the floor. He walked up to me slowly, his eyes darkening until the grey was black. I felt my body ache with desire. The need to feel him against my body. Every part of me ached for his touch. I craved to have his tongue lick up my body, tasting me and consuming me. I felt my core clench, dying to be filled by him.

His hand reached out for my waist, wrapping around it carefully. He grasped onto my lower back, slamming my body to his own. I suddenly felt very warm in that moment, the cold winter wind didn't have a chance against the heat rising from our connected bodies.

" _My terms_ " he breathed.

His head dipped down to the crook of my neck, his lips lightly dancing on my bare skin. His other hand trailed down my spine, sending ripples through my body and settling between the ache between my thighs.

"Oh— Okay" was all I managed to say.

His hands traced down to my hips, gripping tightly on them. Without warning, he lifted me up causing me to straddle his waist. He slowly walked me over to the pile of clothes, laying me down on them. I propped myself up on my elbows, looking up at him curiously. He unbuttoned his trousers, standing over me dominantly. His eyes fully blown black with need and lust. He yanked down his pants, setting them on the floor. I watched him as he stroked his impressive bulge, that had already formed in his pants. He stepped out of his briefs revealing himself to me. I felt my mouth water with delight, craving to wrap my lips around him.

Oh this was so much better than how I remembered it.

I watched as he slowly rubbed his hand over his length. The tip glistened with droplets of precum. I licked my lips, hungrily wanting him and needing him.

He kneeled down in front of me, peeling apart my legs so that he could fit in between them. In one movement he ripped off my panties, tossing them somewhere in the room. He rubbed himself along my arousal, his tip soon wet.

I knew what was coming next, I layed back waiting for him to ram himself into me. I felt myself clenching in anticipation.

"Oh you think that I am going to make you feel good?" he chuckled wickedly, " _wrong_."

"I— " I sat up looking up at him.

He kept slowly rubbing himself against me, making me want him even more. He wrapped his hands around my thighs, slowly pushing into my entrance. He didn't move all the way in, he just stilled, slowly moving in and out of me with just his tip. It was tormenting, feeling him inside me but not inside of me. I desperately craved to feel his entire length. No, I needed to feel it inside of me. 

"What are you?" I gasped.

I tried to push my hips forward, to move him in deeper but he had me pinned. I reached for my wand, knowing that I had it tucked in my coat pocket. I wanted to cast him off of me or even shoot a nice hex at him.

"Looking for this" Draco hummed, pulling out my wand, taunting the long dark object in her face.

" _Draco_ " I hissed.

I tried to pull back from him, annoyed by his games but he gripped my thighs tighter. His rings pressing into my skin. The more he gripped the more it turned me on. I felt my arousal grow between my thighs with force. I would be dripping in a matter of minutes, if he didn't start moving. I looked up at him with pleading eyes and as if reading my mind, he slammed all the way into me with force. I threw my head back on reflex as pleasure rippled through my body.

His hips snapped against me again and again. His movements were rough and aggressive. I clawed at the clothes under me, my fists clenching the thick fabric will all my might. Draco released my thighs, moving to hover over me. His face was inches away from my own. I opened my mouth, wanting his lips against mine, for my own greedy pleasure. I hooked one of my arms around his neck, forcefully pulling him down towards me. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands grabbed at his hair.

The way his hips rocked against my own, sent shock waves of pleasure in my body. Every thrust he made, sent electricity through my body. I felt like my skin was on fire from the heat we were giving off in that moment.

" _Draco_..." I moaned into his mouth, pulling him closer to me.

He pulled his mouth away from my own, gazing into my eyes while he continued his thrusts. We stared deep into each other, letting everything from the past four weeks melt away like the snow on the ground. 

His free hand reached down my body, finding my sensitive area. He rubbed lazy, delicious and pleasurable circles around my clit. I arched my back up to reach his chest, my hands clawing at his back. I dragged my finger nails down his back roughly, marking my territory.

"Fuck" he moaned, his head dipping down to the crook my my neck.

I felt waves roll through me, starting at my toes. I knew it would be soon before my whole body was overcome by pleasure. His thumb flicked over my clit over and over again.

"I— "

"Fucking moan _my name_ " he hissed into my neck.

"I— " I lost my words.

"Say my name or I won't let you cum" he snapped, his eyes back to meet mine.

He thrusted harder and quicker into me, while his thumb moved lightly. The contrast of sensations was enough to send me over the edge, but his voice. Fuck, his voice was icing on the cake.

" _Draco_ " I moaned, throwing my head back.

My toes curled and my thighs clenched together, squeezing him tightly. I heard him growl in my ear, signalling that he was close too. His thrusts continued as I rode out my orgasm, pulsing around him. His hand found its way back up to my neck. His cold rings pressing into my skin as he squeezed.

"Fuck... you... my Armena..." he grunted into my hair.

"Cum for me Draco..." I whispered.

That was enough to send him over the edge.

"Fuck" he hissed.

I felt him release inside of me, his warmth filling me to the core. He collapsed on top of my body, his breath quick and unsteady. His weight pushed me down onto the floor, which I was surprised hasn't fallen through yet. He rolled off of me, removing himself from me. I felt a frown wash over my face from the feeling of emptiness.

We laid on the ground for hours, sitting in silence as we watched the sun slowly set in the winter's sky. The heat between us was enough to keep us both comfortably warm. 

"I'm still fucking pissed at you..." he muttered, his hands drawing lazy circles on my arm.

_So we were back at fighting again?_

I jumped up quickly, throwing back on my clothes.

"What are you doing?" he looked at me, tilting his head slightly.

The shack shifted its frame to the side, making me lose my balance. I grab my jacket off of the floor causing Draco to roll over onto the dirty floor. I stomped over to the door, yanking it open.

"I'm still fucking pissed at _you_ " I snapped, slamming the door shut. 


	50. FRUSTRATIONS

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_Tuesday_

"Can I sit here?" her voice calls up from behind me.

I turn around, looking at her dead in the eye. We haven't talked about what happened in the shrieking shack and to be honest I don't want to. We avoided each other like the plaque again for two whole bloody days.

It was like nothing had changed, but everything did change.

"Yes!" Naomi squealed, jumping up from her normal spot beside me and ushering Armena to sit in the empty seat on the other side of her.

I looked up, making direct eye contact with Blaise. He gave me a harsh look, wondering what was going on. I have also avoided talking to him since Hogsmeade and he definitely noticed. I didn't want to have to explain myself to him or my bloody actions. I looked down towards my plate, dropping his gaze.

"How are you feeling?" Naomi asked.

"Better, thanks" she sighed.

"We were so worried about you" Naomi continued, even though it was clear that Armena didn't want to talk about it.

"Will you pass the ham please" I muttered to Oliver.

There was causal chatter at the table per usual. Nothing different than our normal conversations. I tried my best to occlude my thoughts away but she was like an avalanche trying to break through. There was nothing I could do, she constantly invaded my mind. 

I listened as Armena cleared her throat, as if about to say something.

"Um—" she started, "I feel like I owe you all an apology. I was not in the right headspace the other week or these past few weeks for that matter. I feel like I took a lot of anger out on you all and I really do apologize that you had to bear witness to my outbursts."

Are you fucking kidding me? I clenched my jaw tightly together, my eyes shooting over to her. She could apologize to them but she couldn't tell me that what she did was wrong and that she fucked up? 

_Are you fucking kidding me._

"Armena, it's fine. Nott was a right arse to you, we all know that. Anyone in your position would have reacted the same way" Blaise said, taking a sip from his goblet. 

"I have to agree with Blaise" Naomi, wrapped her arm around Armenas.

"And for the record— we do not all have a bloody bet against you," Oliver chuckled.

I slammed my hands down on the table, causing everyone to jump in their seats. I stood up abruptly, pausing at my actions. Was I really going to act like this? My hands tried to grab at the table as I tried to rationalize my thoughts and actions. 

I shook my head, glancing towards Armena and stormed out of the great hall. I raced down the long corridor towards Slytherin, loosening my tie along the way. I made quick strides trying to get into the safety of my dormitory before I ripped someone's head off. I descended my way down the marble staircase into the dungeons. I reached the door and halted in my wake. 

"Pure _fucking_ blood" I snapped at the stone wall. 

"Wrong password" the condescending snakes hissed. 

"Are you actually kidding" I snapped.

"Password" the hissed again. 

"Pure blood" I seethed.

"Wrong" they hissed again. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I screamed.

I could hear my voice echo down the long cold hallway. What the new password and when did they change it?

"Mudblood" I tried, raising my brows. 

_Hiss._

"Um— Basilisk" I tried again. 

_Hiss._

"Fucking snake face" I snapped. 

"Wrong" 

"I wasn't even trying" I narrowed my eyes at the stone wall. 

"Heir" I tried again. 

_Hiss._

"Having trouble?" I heard Pansy's voice behind me. 

"Yes— what's the password?" I hissed. 

" _Facta, non verba_ " she said smugly to the stone wall. 

The door moved open and I pushed past it aggressively, storming up into my dormitory. I kicked open the door, slamming it shut. I ripped off my tie and threw my sweater vest over my head. My hands gripped my wooden desk before me, as my eyes wandered down to the stacks of letters from my mum. The letters that I have been ignoring for weeks now, because I knew exactly what they said.

I drew my wand, pointing it at the letters.

" _Incendio_ " I cast, watching as the stack burst up into flames.

I pulled my desk chair face back from the stack of fire, throwing myself in it. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my thighs, watching as the flames ate away at the parchment. I quickly waved my wand over the burning mess, suppressing the fire until it was gone.

There was nothing left except a stack of crisp black ashes. 

Hours went by. Hours where I just sat there, staring at the pile of black ashes. 

"What is bloody wrong with you?" Blaise said storming into my room. 

I didn't bother to answer him, I just kept looking forward at my damage. 

"First you're all mopey and woe is me. Now Armena's back, which if I am correct about everything, you should be happy about but no your fucking pissy and a right arse." 

"It's not Arm—" 

"It's not Armena" Blaise says mocking my voice, "bloody unicorn shit, Draco. I know you and her were seeing each other and I know the reason why she is back is because you two hashed it out. But I simply cannot understand why you're so fucking pissed." 

I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees, my hands moved down my face as I let out a frustrated groan. 

"She and I— we are complicated and I don't even understand it."

"She like's you, you like her... where's the complication in that?" he huffs. 

"It's really not that simple Blaise" I sighed. 

"Draco, I have known you now for eight years. You always make things more complicated than they need to be. You are quite the little drama queen if you ask me." 

I clenched my jaw at his words. I stood up quickly drawing my wand and fired a hex at him. He went flying back on his arse, landing against the wall with a thud. He stood up and shook off the hex, rolling his eyes. 

"I'm not wrong" he said, wheezing to catch his breath. 

"Out" I hissed, slamming myself back down in my chair. 

"Just swallow your _bloody_ pride and get over it." 

and with that he slammed the door shut, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I stared down at my rings, twisting the family heirlooms carefully around my fingers. It was a nervous habit of mine that I couldn't seem to break. 

_"My terms..."_ my voice echoed inside of my head.

I glanced over at the small clock on my desk.

_10:00._

Pansy would be long gone from their dormitory if she was still shagging Potter. Armena should be alone in her bed.

"My terms" I hissed to myself.

I slowly got up from the chair and walked towards my door. I made my way through the empty common room up to the girls dormitories. Fourth door on the left, I knew it by heart now. I didn't even bother knocking. I twisted the handle but the door was locked. 

' _Alohomora...'_ I cast silently, hearing a click on the other side.

The room was dark, other than the cast of the moon light through her window. I walked towards her bed, stopping at the edge near the foot. I leaned against her bedpost, watching as she tossed and turned under her bed sheet. 

She looked so peaceful, I almost wanted to leave and let her rest but something was pulling me towards her to stay. 

Her body shot up abruptly, as if sensing my presence. She quickly grabbed at the sheets, pulling them around her chest. I raised my eyebrows at her and let out a low chuckle.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" I smirked, looking at her once over. 

She glanced over to Pansy's bed then back over to me, letting out a long breath.

"What do you want" she huffed, "I thought I locked the door?"

"You did..."

She narrowed her eyes at me, clearly pissed by my intrusion.

"I told you this was on _my terms_ now" I hissed.

I walked forwards toward her, carefully sitting on the edge of bed near her face. I reached out a lightly stroked her cheek, letting my finger trail down to her neck. I could feel her pulse racing under my touch. I loved how undone she became for me. My hand trailed down until it was at the top of the bedsheet. I slowly peeled it back until it rested just at the apex of her thighs.

"Draco come on" she whispered, sitting up a little more.

Her movements caused her night shirt to creep up a bit, exposing her panties. She followed my eyes and gulped loudly. I took my hand again, lifting up her shirt some more, so that her stomach was exposed. I traced my fingertips lightly over her skin, trailing the top of her panties.

"You see I'm still so fucking pissed at you but I really do miss you... and this" I lightly grazed over her panties, sending a shutter through her body.

I looked into her eyes, trying to break through to her. I silently casted in my head, getting into her thoughts. I need to know how she felt through all these weeks. The simple thing for me to do was just ask her point blank, but I was a _bloody chicken_ when I came to her. She would deny my questions anyway, so it was really no use. 

_Blank._

I looked at her puzzled and drew away. Something washed over her face. She looked upset for a second then she quickly concealed her true emotions, allowing for a wicked grin washed over her face.

"Trying to pry aren't you?" she hissed.

"Who— what?" I looked at her puzzled. 

_She was occluding._

When the fuck did she learn that? 

I clenched my fists against the bed sheets, gripping them tightly. She crawled off the other side of the bed, walking towards the door. I stood up quickly and charged towards her.

"What? Are you upset that now you that can't see my memories like _you_ used to?" she snapped.

I took a minute tilting my head to the side, trying to make sense of what she was saying. Then it clicked for me. I clenched my jaw tightly together and took a quick breath.

"You think I have been using Legemency on you?" I snapped.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think Draco..." she hissed, puffing up her chest.

"Are you bloody serious _Armena_? I would never do that to you... I have never once tried to get inside of your head. Okay, well that's a lie but the only time I actually tried was in Advanced Potions last Friday, to see what you were thinking and how you were. Actually now that I think about it, that was pretty nice of me to worry about _you_."

"Draco you have spoken to me inside of my thoughts!" she raised her voice slightly.

"That's totally different— that's called communication, _darling_. I'm not trying to get into your head to access _all_ your dirty little secrets. However, I wish that I had all those weeks ago, so I could have spared us both some pain and misery" I snapped harshly.

"You just tried to get into my head!" she threw up her arms in frustration, pushing past me.

She slammed her body against the bedpost and lifted her head up to the ceiling. She looked up at the ceiling and I could have sworn on Merlin that she was about to cry. 

"Only because your'e so _bloody_ closed off" I snapped back.

The room went silent. I walked over to Pansy's bed and sat down on the edge. My hands rubbed over my face roughly. We sat there in the room for minutes, just listening to each other breathing heavily. 

"I'm closed off because you hurt me Draco" she sighed.

Why was it always like this? why were we both so hard headed that we couldn't both admit that we were wrong. I wanted to scream out to her, shake her until she got it into her head that this was both of our faults, but I wasn't about to be the first one to admit I fucked up too. 

I heard movement as she walked towards me. I didn't look up at her, I stayed there twisting my rings in my hand. Her hand carefully cupped my cheek, lifting it up so that she could gaze into my eyes. I rested in it, feeling the comfort of her skin against mine.

"I'm hurt _Draco,_ I'm broken and I feel all twisted inside" she breathed. 

I was hurting too.

But the worst part of this was that I wanted to put her pain and her feelings above my own. I didn't want to hurt her. 

No— as much as I wanted to make her feel pain, I wanted to give her never ending pleasure. I wanted to give her everything she needed and more.

"Armena" I breathed, gazing into her deep green eyes. 

She positioned herself between my thighs, spreading them wider so she could slip in. Her hand was quick to unbutton my shit and toss it to the dark floor. She took her hands to her hem of her night shirt and lifted it over her head, revealing her full breasts.

" _Kiss me_ " she breathed.

I stood up against her, my hands gripping her chin to tilt it up towards mine. I hovered over her lips slightly, breathing in the same air as her.

"Is that a demand, _Armena_?" I breathed.

"You could say that," she whispered back.

I crashed my lips into hers, before I had a second to think about what we were doing. 

_Weren't we just fighting? Weren't we just hurting each other with our words?_

Her hands wound up into my hair, tugging on my locks causing a moan to escape through my mouth into her own. I moved her backwards until the backs of her knees hit the bed. I pushed her down onto it, her body rebounding off of the bed, until she settled in. I hovered over her, my lips trailing down her face to her neck. I nipped away at the skin trying causing her body to react up to mine, her hips bucking wildly. I crept down to her breasts, swirling my tongue over her hard nipple, taking into my mouth. She reached for my head, yanking me back up to my lips. She took my bottom lip between teeth, desperate for me.

"Draco..." she moaned.

Fuck. How I would kill to hear her say my name over and over again. It fell off her lips like sweet honey, dripping in pure gold.

But I couldn't do this, no I couldn't do this again not with her. I was so fucking pissed at her, it was buried deep in my bones. We needed to find resolve before we jumped back into this web we are in. 

"Armena" I breathed into her mouth, her only response was a moan.

"Draco" she moaned again.

"Stop..." I said into her mouth.

She pulled her hands tighter around the back of my head, pushing me further into her. I wanted to keep going, I wanted to bury myself deep inside of her, but I couldn't give _myself_ or _her_ that satisfaction.

"Stop" I said with more force.

She gripped onto me tighter, moaning into my mouth again. It felt like pure heaven. I wanted to praise her and worship the ground she walked on. I wanted to devote my life to her. 

_No._

We can't keep doing this because in the morning we would feel the same way we have felt for weeks. We would feel the overwhelming pain. 

_No._

"Stop it" I snapped. 

I pushed off of her grabbing my shit off of the floor before I changed my mind. I tossed it onto my torso, watching as Armena crawled up on bed confused.

"What— what are you doing?" she whispered.

I charged for the door, not bothering to turn around before I slammed it shut. 


	51. THE HOWLER

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_Thursday_

I pushed past a group of third years leaving D.A.D.A. My feet took two steps at a time, as I burst into Snape's office unannounced. He didn't even bother looking up from his stack of parchment papers, he just continued to grade. 

I took a seat in my usual chair, taking out the apple in my robe. I spun around the green object in my hand, examining it. I let out a long sigh, before sinking my teeth into the juicy, crisp apple.

"What did I tell you about spending meals with me?" he hummed, not bothering to look up.

"I would hardly call this lunch professor" I said, taking another bite.

I pulled out my Ancient Runes scroll, glancing over my translation that was due next class. It was perfect work if you ask me. 

"How was Divination's today?" he asked.

"That class is absolute rubbish..." I muttered, tucking away my scrolls into my bag. "She says I'm talented in it but I don't see it. To me it seems like just a bunch of _hocus pocus_."

"I was never... fond of that class in my younger years" he hummed.

"See, I would rather be taking _arithmancy_ or something interesting" I sighed, taking another bite of the apple.

"How is _Ancient Runes_?" he hummed, still not looking up at me. 

This was our routine. I would explain to him my studies and how I was doing. He would test me either mentally or physically, if the subject required, then he would report to the Headmaster. 

"I transcribed my scrolls for next week already" I motioned towards the parchment sticking out of my bag. 

"I see you and Mr Malfoy are on better terms, as well..."

"We are— um, cordial" I muttered. 

I felt crimson rise to my cheeks, I don't know what kind of terms Draco and I were on but it was not pleasant. Mainly these past few days, since the shrieking shack, and that night in my dormitory, have just been us ignoring each other or saying harsh things under our breath. We just had a constant need to hurt each other. 

I wanted to smack myself and most importantly I wanted to smack Draco. 

"Thanks for that permeant seat change, by the way. That was really nice of you" I hissed. 

Ever since that day in class when he switched Blaise and I, he permanently kept the seat assignments. Draco and I are now forced to spend our class time sitting shoulder to shoulder, not even uttering a simple hello. I honestly think this was worse than when we actually went speaking or near each other. 

Professor Snape looked up at me, leaning forward on his desk. He raised his eyebrows at me, studying me carefully. 

"We never talked about your boggart" he hummed.

I felt the color wash out of my face. This was the one subject that I was hoping that he would avoid. The one subject that I wanted to personally never speak of again. 

I had not said a single word of it since that day and he never brought it up, until now. I clenched my jaw tightly, feeling a mix of emotions. 

"Professor— I would rather not speak on it" I said through my teeth.

He pursed his lips, looking at me carefully. We sat in dead silence for a few minutes. I looked down at my ring, twisting it in my hand carefully. I took a deep breath through my nose and continued. 

"I saw myself as— well, I don't really know" I sighed looking up at him.

"What are your theories?"

"Theories..." I sat on the word for a bit, "My theory is that I saw myself as a death eater, but that wouldn't make sense because where is the mask? Don't all Death Eaters have that _cheeky_ little mask?" 

I chuckled a bit at my weird humor, hoping to crack a smile out of the composed Professor. But when I glanced up at him but his expression was unchanged. I sighed and continued, with my theory. 

"My other theory is that I saw myself as a version of _him_. I saw myself as _The Dark Lord_. However, I guess I can't steal his name so I would say I saw myself as the— um, _The Dark Lady_? But that sounds utterly wrong" I shook my head, letting my hair fall around my face. 

_The Dark Lady._ I sounded like some horror muggle film. 

"That would make the most sense, wouldn't you agree?" he hummed, "Tell me, have you ever seen yourself like that before?"

"No, that was my first time using a boggart."

"I mean in your dreams?"

I thought about his question. I truly do not think that I have ever had a dream of just me. Well, unless you count my sex dream but that has been permanently blocked from my memory and anyone's prying mind. 

"No— I can't say that I have. When I do dream it's mainly of Draven Nott and Felix Lestrange, which you know." 

My dreams mainly consisted of him or his loyal followers, never of myself. It was actually the first time I thought about my dreams in a while. That was the one aspect that I was able to control. 

"But Professor, I do have a question. Why do you think Draven Nott came to me through my dreams all those times and then at Halloween, in person? I don't really know if it was in person or not but as a vision..." I rambled. 

He leaned back in his chair, resting his finger tips together to think on the subject. I wanted to get his own perspective so I didn't feel completely insane. 

"I think it's because he was The Dark Lord's first true follower, more devoted to the cause than your relative Felix Lestrange, from what I understand. You had those journals also did you not? They obviously acted as a sort of communication device, filed with dark magic I can only assume."

"Do you think _Theo Nott_ is..." I thought carefully about my words.

"Do I think Mr Nott is working with _The Dark Lord_? No— but there are some Death Eaters out there that are still loyal servants to his cause, even after his demise. Yet— there are _some_..." He hummed, waving his hand in a swift motion to himself, "... that have done their due diligence and would like to live out the rest of their lives in peace."

"I see" I muttered, chewing on my lip.

"Nott was never a Death Eater or involved in _The Dark Lord's_ cause, so it would not make sense for him to be involved now. His father was barely involved once he was outed" he hummed, turning his attention back to his papers.

I took another bite of my apple, watching as the painting on the wall danced carefully to a silent orchestra. 

"Care of Magical Creatures starts in half an hour, _correct_?" he hummed.

That was my cue to be on my way. I rolled my eyes and scooted the chair back, collecting my books up in my arms.

I turned to grab the handle of the door and paused turning back around to face the professor.

" _Thank you_ " I muttered.

and I could have sworn that I saw a slight smile pull up on the corners of his lips, before I closed the door.

*******

_**Great Hall** _

I watched Draco through careful eyes as he chatted with Naomi and Pansy about Slughorn's party. How was he acting so bloody normal. Our conversations went absolutely nowhere and it constantly left me feeling frustrated and exhausted. We were back to just using each other's bodies as punching bags and enduring each other's presence. 

To our friends it seemed like nothing has change, but to me it was _everything_.

A tray of turkey legs passed by and I aggressively stabbed my fork on the plate. Throwing the piece of meat on my supper plate with a clank. 

"You alright?" Blaise turned to me, eying my destroyed turkey leg.

" _Mhmm_ " I hum, giving Draco daggers with my eyes.

Blaise raised his brows, not bothering to ask anymore questions. He turned his attention back to Oliver. I rolled my eyes and continued stabbing at my plate, murdering my supper.

He wants to come into my room and proceed to get me in bed only to tell me he can't? _That's a load of rubbish._

I was so fucking pissed at him. The way he left me the other night and now he's going to act like everything fucking fine and peachy? _Absolutely not._ If he wanted to play that game then I was going to win.

"Lestrange, you're invited right?" Blaise asked, turning to face me.

I shot my head up looking at everyone as they stared at me.

_Fucking great._

"Armena!" Pansy gasped and dramatically threw her hand over her heart. "You never told me this?"

"What?" Draco hissed, "how did _she_ get invited?"

I glared at Draco, my eyes narrowing at his face.

"Draco, are you jealous that she actually got invited instead of having to crash the party, like you did our sixth year?" Pansy jabs at him, coming to my defense.

"My invitation just probably got bloody lost that year, besides I got one this year" he mutters.

"Slughorn invited me last week actually. He says he's very impressed with my academics as of late" I saw smugly, shooting a glance at Draco. 

Draco lets out a forced laugh, shaking his head. I heard him mutter something under his breath but he just continues to pick at the food on his plate, ignoring my comment.

"She's bloody brilliant in Potions. You should see her, there is not a single potion that she cannot do." Blaise shakes his head, "I would say Armena is actually better than _you_ in her classes."

"Shut the fuck up Blaise" Draco said through clenched teeth.

I felt a slight smirk appear on my face, I was going to enjoy this moment. I would do anything to piss off Draco at this moment.

_After all, let's just use Armena for our sexual exploits, get her naked and then just leave her in bed alone!_

I felt my anger rip through my body, the more I thought about it. I couldn't let my guard down, I had to learn how to control it.

I took in a deep breath, counting to six then turned to look at everyone.

"Who are you going to bring?" Naomi asked, tilting her head.

"No one will want to go with her" Draco snickered, his gaze intent on me.

I felt a sharp stab go right through my chest. I winced a bit under his words, praying that he didn't notice his effect.

"I'm bringing _Daphne Greengrass_ ," Draco smirked.

"Oh fuck off— no one asked you, Draco" Pansy snapped, turning back to me.

"I don't know," I said, leaning forward.

Pansy and Naomi turned around scanning the room, their eyes making contact with every eligible boy in school.

"What about him?" Naomi pointed to a boy with long red hair.

" _Aiden Connor_?" Pansy scoffed, "his red hair is longer than Armena's and plus, he's a Hufflepuff." 

I bit my lip, trying hard not to laugh at the two girls arguing in front of me over who I should take. 

"Oh I know— him!" Pansy nodded her head to _Dean Thomas_.

"No— he's shagging _Margery Abrams_ ," Naomi added.

" _Who_?" Pansy and I both said in unison.

"She's in Ravenclaw. Real quiet girl with kind eyes" Naomi shook her head.

"What about _Austen Love_?" Pansy looked at me.

I set my eyes on a curly headed boy a few tables away.

"Seems like an ass" I muttered, causing Pansy to roll her eyes.

"Plus when Armena, you know..." Naomi gave me a sympathetic look, "he was saying pretty disgusting things." 

"Well then that's definitely a no" Pansy glared at the dark headed boy. "You want me to hex him for you?" 

"Pans, I appreciate the enthusiasm but maybe next time" I say, giving her a wink. 

I scan the room. The only person I truly wanted to go with was sitting a few inches away, but no I couldn't do that. If he wanted to throw daggers at me, I had to throw them right back at him. 

I continue to scan the room, my eyes landing on an attractive, muscular boy sitting a few tables away.

"Him" I hiss.

" _Him_?" both girls say in unison.

"He's the seeker for the Ravenclaw team" Naomi whispers.

"I should have thought about him" Pansy sulks. 

"Yes, he's perfect." 

My eyes make contact with the boy. His eyes catch mine instantly and I bite my lip at him. I raise my hand, curling my finger to get him to come over. He points to his chest, looking around. I nod my head slowly and watch as he makes his way over. 

I glance over to Draco, who is absolutely fuming in his seat. I could actually have sworn that I saw smoke sizzling out of his ears. 

_Good._

"What's your name?" I cooed.

"Benedict, _Benedict Isaacs_ — but you can call me Ben" he says, trying to keep his cool.

"Armena" I place my hand lightly on my chest.

"I know. I mean I know who you are" he says, his eyes wide.

"Ben, do you have plans for this Saturday?" I bat my eyelashes.

"No— not that I am aware of..." 

He looks around at our group of friends. Pansy and Naomi are swooning, gazing up at him and batting their eyelashes. Draco is gripping the table with all of his might. While Blaise and Oliver do their best to act cool. 

"Perfect! Professor Slughorn has invited me to attend his holiday party soirée this year. I will pick you up at six o'clock sharp, outside of the—" I pause looking at his robes, "Ravenclaw is it?" 

He nods his head rapidly. 

"I will pick you up outside of the Ravenclaw common room" I say, purring at the boy. 

He nods his head, smiling down at me. I return the smile and bite my lip, making sure that Draco sees my actions.

"Oh— and wear something formal and black" I bite my lip, shifting my eyes over to Draco.

"I— I can't wait" Benedict grins, walking away out of the great hall.

I turn my head back to my friends, smirking wickedly.

"There— _now_ I have a date!" 

"I think I am in love with you..." Pansy swoons, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. 

"Hey, get in line..." Blaise says jokingly, smirking at me. 

"Flattered, truly I am" I giggle. 

I shake my head, looking down at the plate of food before me. I can feel Draco's grey eyes making imprints in the side of my face. 

"Draco?" Blaise says, "Isn't that your owl?"

All of our heads looked up at an eagle owl, it was dark grey almost black and had two horn shaped feathers on the top of it's head. It was squawking as it flew into the great hall. The owl dropped a thick letter from its beak and then proceeded to land on Draco's broad shoulder. Draco flipped the letter back and forth in his hand, letting out an agonized groan.

"Draco is that—" Pansy stared at the thick envelop, wide eyed.

"It's a _Howler_..." Oliver muttered.

I made eye contact with Draco for a split second. I'm pretty sure I had an idea what this was about. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Pansy called, "open it."

Draco carefully held the red envelope in his hands. I could see on the other side there was a blood red seal with the Malfoy family crest, pressed into the expensive wax. With slow hands, Draco popped open the wax seal, dropping it to the table.

" _Draco Lucius Malfoy_!" the letter screamed in a smooth accent.

The letter flipped up taking the shape of a pair of lips and continued with its rant.

" _How dare you ignore my letters! Your father and I are utterly furious with your behavior! We extend an invite for you and your fellow peers to dine with us, at our home and you choose ignore us! We have raised you better than this! Not to mention, you have fallen behind on your academics! It is absolutely a disgrace to our family name, you are lucky Horace Slughorn extended an invitation to you this year or else your father would have to intervene once again! We will see you and your classmates the Friday of next and that's not a request!_ "

The Howler ripped the letter into tiny shreds on the table. Draco's eyes went wide and his face went pale. 

I slapped my hand across my mouth to keep myself from laughing. My eyes looked up at Blaise's dark brown eyes. He shook his head, begging me to not say anything. 

I watched as red washed over Draco's neck, ears and face. The veins in his hand began to pulse rapidly though his skin. He clenched his fists together against the table. He looked like he was about to explode. 

"Looks like we are going to mummy and daddy Malfoy's for supper" Pansy said, leaning forward on her elbows.

" _I guess we are..._ " I muttered under my breath.

*****

We all made our way back to the common room after supper. I stayed behind a bit, watching as Naomi latched her arm around Blaise and Oliver's shoulders. Pansy was busy chatting to Draco about something, who seemed extremely uninterested.   
  
"I'm going to run to the loo" Draco muttered, venturing off from the group.

I stopped walking and glanced over to the boys bathroom. I took a deep breath and followed him into the first floor boys bathroom. I heard him go into a stall, slamming the wooden door shut.

I leaned against the structure, folding my arms over my chest. Tapping the toe of my boot on the stone floor. The sounds of clicking filled the air. 

"I know it's you" he called behind the closed door.

"You know, you don't have to be a fucking arse to me all the time" I snapped, my hand slapping hard against the wooden door.

"I don't?" he called, I could hear the cocky tone in his voice. 

He threw open the bathroom stall door and brushed past me to wash his hands in the sink. I turned around standing my ground. His grey eyes met mine in the reflection of the mirror.

"What is your problem?" I snapped.

"My problem?" he chuckled, "my problem is—"

He paused, shutting off the water. He cast a drying spell, drying his hands fully. I rolled my eyes marching right up to him. I pushed his body against the sink with my own, watching as his eyes flashed from fear to confusion. 

"What you did the other night was real fucked up Draco" I hissed. 

"I wasn't the one who took off her clothes and mine— for that matter" he narrowed his grey eyes at me. 

"Don't you _ever_ come into my room and do that again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal _fucking_ clear, Armena" he snickered, turning on his heels and leaving me alone in the boys bathroom.

I crouched down to the floor burying my face in my hands, letting out a muffled scream.

How did Draco and I go from not talking in four weeks, to shagging on the floor of an old house, to screaming at each other back to trying to shag again.

All just to hurt each other more with our words and make the other party equally as jealous. I felt dizzy by all the back and forth, up and down, this way and that.

" _Fuck my life_ " I muttered.

I needed to fix this, I needed to do something to rectify this problem between us, because I knew I could not go on with my life without him and I couldn't go on with my life living this way. 

Draco might be okay with it, but I certainly wasn't. 


	52. SLUGHORN'S CHRISTMAS PARTY

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_Saturday_

"fuck—" I mutter through my teeth, trying to maneuver my body to reach the back of my dress.

I twist and turn in the mirror, trying to find the perfect angle.

"Here— Let me," Pansy says, placing her earrings into her ear.

"Thanks" I sigh.

"Oh!" Naomi shrieks as she throws open the door. "You two look absolutely breathtaking."

Pansy twirls next to me, her black dress hugging tightly to her curves in all the right places. I look down smoothing out the red silk, of my off the shoulder dress. I take one last look at my reflection in the mirror of our room.

"Here Armena—" Pansy rummages through her trunk.

I watch her as she brings out a small circle cylinder. She opens the cap and spreads the rouge color over my full lips.

"Close" she instructs. 

I bring my lips together slowly, turning to face the mirror. My lips are painted crimson red, the same shade of my dress. I tuck my hair behind my ears, letting the long tendrils fall down my back. 

"I am so fucking jealous. Please tell Blaise that I absolutely loathe him for not inviting me" Naomi pouts.

"Oh trust me..." I let a smile creep up on the corners of my lips, "Pansy wont let him forget it."

"If I didn't have Harry—" Pansy starts.

Naomi holds up her hand, stopping Pansy. 

"If you _didn't_ have Potter, then you would _still_ have Blaise. So it's a lose-lose situation either way..." Naomi pouts, throwing herself on my bed.

"I guess I have to go fetch my date..." I sigh, looking at Naomi and Pansy.

I move around Pansy, walking through our dormitory door and down the hall towards Ravenclaw. I should have just told him that I would meet him at Slughorn's, but I wanted to rub it into Draco's smug face. I wanted to let him know that I will be just fine without him. 

_But that was a lie._

I lean my body against the thick column outside of Ravenclaw, twisting my rings around annoyed by the lack of promptness of Benedict Issacs.

" _Draco_ would never be this late..." I mutter to myself.

I quickly shake off the thought before my mind starts to deep dive into all the reasons why Draco and I should be together. After all, Draco is not taking me to Slughorn's soiree. No, he's taking that _Greengrass_ girl. The toad faced, spineless, beazorbum of a girl. Always has her nose up in the air like she is better than everyone else. 

"He's coming" the Puritan portrait behind me mumbles, shaking me out of my thoughts.

" _Finally..._ " I narrowed my eyes in the door's bronze eagle direction.

The bronze eagle releases a harmonic tune and opens up the door, revealing a handsome young boy in a black suit, just like Draco's usual attire.

"Are you ready?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"You look— you look amazing" He blinked a few times looking at me.

"Thank you" I said, turning on my heels to walk towards the soiree.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. The only sound was the noise of our shoes clicking on the old stone of the castle floor. I let out a long sigh closing my eyes before I rounded the corner. I knew exactly who would be at the other end of the long corridor. 

_Draco._

I let out a long breath as my eyes gazed on the back of his head. His pale blonde hair perfectly slicked back. His dark suit fitted precisely to his body, in typical Draco Malfoy fashion. 

Blaise spotted me first, his jaw dropping. I turned around looking behind me to see if Pansy was on her way with Potter, but the hall was empty. I looked up at the ceiling, gazing at the thousands of red lanterns that hung from above. They seemed to be floating in the air, under some incantation. 

_It was absolutely magical._

I took a deep breath and I brought my head down to look at him.

Blaise grabbed his arm, jerking him around. Draco looked back at Blaise angry, but then he saw me. His grey eyes went wide and his mouth slightly opened. I watched as his fists loosened their grip on the lapels of his jacket.

When our eyes met it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. My steps seemed to slow and static filled my ears.

_All I saw was him._

It's like the whole world paused for us. I felt my chest tighten, but this time it wasn't because he was breaking my heart. No, he was mending it back together ever so slightly.

Everything sped up in my mind, flashing me forward into reality. Next thing I knew it, I was right in front of the two handsome boys.

"Wow you look—" Blaise ran his hand over his jaw, which earned daggers from Draco.

" _Beautiful..."_ I could have sworn that I heard Draco whisper, but when I turned to him, his mouth was in a thin line.

The stranger next to me cleared his throat, reminding me that he was there.

"Oh— um this is Benedict" I muttered, motioning towards the boys who gave an awkward wave, "Benedict— This is Blaise and Draco."

"Ben," the boy beside me corrected me.

"I'm pretty sure I gave you a concussion in our last game against Ravenclaw" Draco said smugly. 

"Yeah you had a nasty fall" Blaise chuckled, agreeing with Draco. 

I widened my eyes at both of them. 

"Yeah— that sucked" Benedict mutter, rubbing the back of his head remembering it. 

"Shall we?" Blaise motioned towards the double doors. "Ladies first."

I nodded my head, giving Blaise a wink and walked forward towards the door. Blaise opened the door for me, letting me walk in.

"She's _no_ lady," Draco muttered.

I stopped dead in my tracts, waiting until Draco was right behind me. I lifted up my heel, slamming it down hard onto the leather of his shoe.

"Ow Fuck!" he hissed, stumbling back.

"Watch _your_ tongue" I hissed.

"Oh, you want me to watch my tongue? You weren't saying that when you were screaming my name, while my tongue was—"

" _Enough_!" I hissed, sending him a sharp look.

I walked away from Draco, marching right up to my date. I gave him a kind smile, wrapping my arm around his.

"Would you like to get a drink?" I hummed.

"Yeah, sure" he nodded, clearly out of his comfort zone.

I rolled my eyes, jerking him towards the beverage table. I handed him a glass of champagne and clinked my glass together with his. I downed the glass quickly, grabbing another.

"So are you liking Hogwarts?" Benedict asked.

"Yeah" I muttered, my eyes glancing over to Draco.

He had _Greengrass_ pressed up against the wall. One arm strongly propping himself on the wall, while leaning into her body. She was smiling up at him, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. My eyes narrowed over in her direction, hoping to accidentally hex her _or_ something.

" _Fucking prick_ " I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Benedict asked.

"Oh, nothing..." I turned my attention back towards my date.

"How do you like Slytherin?"

"Oh it's just _loads_ of fun..." I said sarcastically, throwing back another glass of champagne.

I could feel the bubbles hit my empty stomach. I started to sway to the upbeat Christmas music that was playing. I looked around hoping to spot some food. A floating tray passed by and I quickly grabbed a puff pastry off it, chewing it quickly and washing it down with champagne.

"So— you were home schooled your entire life, well up until this year?" he asked, trying to make polite conversation, but there was nothing polite about it.

"If that is what you want to call it, then sure... home schooled it is."

I felt bad, I wasn't even giving him a chance. I didn't want to give anyone a chance. I just wanted _him_. 

I looked back over at Draco and his date. He hadn't even dropped his stance, his body seemed even closer now to the dimwitted toad. I gripped my champagne glass tightly, feeling the anger run through my body.

"Are you okay?" Benedict asked.

"What?" I turned my attention back to him again.

"You— you, um broke your glass in your hand..." he stuttered.

" _Oh_ " I gasped, looking at my palm.

I looked down at the floor where the bottom of the glass stem rested, shattered to a million pieces. The top of the glass was broken off jaggedly, slightly piercing my skin. Tiny tricklets of dark blood dripped off my hand. I pulled out the glass, but a small, sharp shard still remained.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No, it's just a scrape" I said, even though it clearly wasn't.

"Oh okay—" he started.

"If you will excuse me..." I muttered interrupting him. 

I wandered over to the far corner of the room, away from my date. I glanced down at my palm again which was bleeding significantly. I n ended to heal the wound somehow but I didn't have my wand on me— which was just plain idiotic of me. I looked around the area for a rag or cloth of some sort. There was nothing.

"Fucking wizards" I cursed, clutching my fist tightly together.

" _Here_ " a familiar voice spoke behind me.

I sobered up pretty quickly. 

I turned around, spotting Draco standing a few inches away. His smell alone was enough to make me intoxicated, but this time it was different. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a white handkerchief. Instead of letting me grab it, he pulled my hand forward and examined the wound.

"Does it hurt" he breathed, glancing up at me with his grey eyes.

"A little" I whispered.

"May I?" he asked, his thumb lightly grazing my wrist.

I shivered under his touch, feeling ripples move through my body. I bit my lip and nodded at him. In one quick movement, he pulled out the glass shard and wrapped the handkerchief around my palm. I watched as my dark red blood coated the pure white of the cloth.

"Better?" He asked.

I looked up at him meeting the blacks of his eyes, they were filled with something that I couldn't put my finger on. His thumb continued to lightly stroke the inside of my wrist, as if he were coxing me to come closer to him.

I snapped out of my haze, yanking my hand close to my body, and he seemed to snap out of whatever was consuming us both.

"How did that happen anyways?" he asked, looking down at his shoes.

"I saw something I didn't like," I muttered.

"Oh— well right, I better get back to my date" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah right, your date" I said bitterly, "it looks like she didn't get enough snogging earlier." 

Draco shoved his hands in his pocket and wandered back towards the middle of the crowded room. I let out a long breath of air, feeling myself become light headed. I glanced down at the handkerchief, looking at the ornate detail. There was a DM embroidered on the corner. I traced the detail with my other hand, smiling down at the threads. 

I let out another breath and looked up into the crowd. I closed my palm around the carefully tied cloth and looked around the room.

Pansy and Potter just walked through the door, making the perfect excuse to rejoin the soirée. I reached down to the table beside me, grabbing two new glasses and made my way over to Pansy. I take a long sip, as I make strides over to her, feeling the bubbles work their magic.

"Why hello" Pansy cooed, snagging the extra glass out of my hands.

"Hi" I breathe, wrapping my arms around her neck.

I sway a little, sloshing a bit of the bubbly liquid down the back of her dress.

" _Ooops_ " I hiccup.

"Someone has gotten into the champagne" Pansy snickers.

"Armena, what happened to your hand?" Potter asks, tilting his head to look at the red stained cloth.

"Glass accident" I say into my champagne.

"Is that—" Pansy tilts her head examining the handkerchief, "Is that Draco's?"

Her eyes go wide, looking back to meet my own. I feel my cheeks become rosy with embarrassment, as Pansy continues to analyze the cloth.

"He—um, helped with the glass in my hand."

"The amount of times..." she shakes it head, "it's just very odd."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"He has some strange emotional attachment to it or something. Anyways, it's just odd— and to think he's letting your blood stain it" she rambled on.

What sort of emotional attachment would he have to a piece of cloth?

"Barbecued dragon on a roll?" A boy asks.

"Don't mind if I do," Potter says, grabbing the roll and shoving it in his mouth.

I look back down at the handkerchief, flipping it over in my hand. The bleeding seemed to stop, but I could still feel my pulse in the palm of my hand. I take a long sip of champagne, spotting Blaise in the corner, snogging some redhead. Draco was still nowhere to be found. I took another large sip of the champagne, emptying the glass. I spotted a floating tray pass by and placed my empty glass on it.

"I'm so glad you are feeling better," Pansy said, linking her arm around her date's waist.

I felt crimson rise in my cheeks, as I shifted in my heels. I looked down towards the ground, biting my lip.

"Potter helped a lot actually," I sighed.

"Armena, you have to start calling me _Harry_ " he laughed.

"Fine" I raised my head slightly, " _Harry_ — helped me out quite a bit."

"And you two didn't tell me? I feel _extremely_ hurt" Pansy slapped her hand across his chest aggressively, glaring at him through her dark eyes.

"We just had a little chat on our way to Hogsmeade. I think I put some things into perspective for her" he smirked, winking at me.

"I think you did Harry, thank you" I sighed.

"And this is why I love you" Pansy cooed, falling into Harry's arms. 

I looked around the room, my eyes glazed over my date awkwardly standing in the corner.

" _Well fuck_ " I muttered to myself, continuing to scan the room.

I lean over peering behind Pansy's shoulder, Draco was nowhere to be found. I turned my head around the room, trying to spot the blonde headed boy.

"Who are you looking for?" Pansy asked, tilting her head.

"No one" I muttered, turning my attention back to Pansy and Harry.

"What are you planning on doing for Holiday?" Harry asked, straightening his glasses.

"Oh— I was just planning on staying here." I sighed.

Another tray floated by us, full of fresh glasses of champagne. Pansy reached forward and grabbing two, handing one off to me. I gave her a slight smile, thanking her silently.

"The castle is truly beautiful over the Christmas holiday" Pansy sighs into her glass. "Harry what was your first memory of holiday here?"

The dark headed boy shook his head and let out a slight chuckle, as if remembering an inside joke.

"Ron and I stayed here. It was the first year I actually received presents. Then, well— that's kinda where we started getting into trouble" he chuckled to himself.

"I remember, Draco, Blasie and I all played pranks on Theo and Ollie. We were so young" she drifted off.

I separated myself from the conversation, feeling like an intruder on their past memories together. I looked around the room again, trying to figure out where Draco was. My eyes landed on the back of his head. He was back with his date. Her arms seemed to be wrapped around his waist, as she whispered something in his ear. I narrowed my eyes in his direction. 

"Hello Armena" a euphoric voice called, "Harry...Pansy."

I turned my attention to the blonde headed girl beside me. Luna was dressed in a sky blue dress, that seemed to waterfall in many layers on her body. She looked like the waves breaking on the shore of the ocean.

"You look lovely" she sang to me, "red is such a beautiful color on you."

I shifted my weight, making the bottom of the dress flair slightly as I twisted my hips.

"Thank you Luna" I blushed, "you look lovely as well."

"Luna, who did you come with?" Harry asked point blank.

"Neville, he finally got invited this year" she sang, "it's always a real treat to attend. I do love a good party."

The throbbing in my palm only seemed to worsen. I looked down at my palm, flexing and clenching my fist to try and alleviate the pain.

"Do you want me to do a healing charm?" Luna asked.

I glanced up at the girl beside me who was peering over to examine my hand.

"Please" I muttered.

I unwrapped Draco's handkerchief carefully, revealing the wound to Luna. She took my hand in her own, as she examined the deep gash more closely.

" _Tergeo_ " she cast taping her wand.

The skin closed together, mending itself perfectly. The only evidence that there ever was a gash, was the light pink line that ran down the center of my right palm. I carefully tucked the handkerchief into the hidden pocket of my dress, making sure it was secure in there.

If it had some sort of sentimental value to Draco, I didn't want to be the one to lose it. 

"Thank you" I said, smiling up to her.

"You seem much better now Armena" she sighed, "your head is less clouded, I can tell."

"Yes— It feels slightly better."

"And your lost item?"

I looked over her shoulder at the general direction that Draco should have been in. He was missing, along with his annoying toad faced date. I looked around the room, trying not to make it obvious that I was looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I took another long sip of champagne, feeling the bubbles make their way to my empty stomach.

"It seems _the item_ is still missing" I sighed, letting out a frustrated gust of air.

Luna seemed to get distracted by something else in the room and wandered away from our conversation. I turned to Harry and Pansy, but they were right in the middle of a snog fest under the floating mistletoe. 

I looked over to where my date was, spotting him chatting with a fellow Ravenclaw. I don't even know why I bothered to bring a date in the first place. Oh right— to make a certain blonde headed fuck jealous. I looked around the room again, trying to see if he magically reappeared.

"Looking for me" he breathed onto my neck.

Shivers ran down my spine and settled between my legs. 

_Fuck._

I spun around, coming face to face with his grey eyes. I wobbled a little, as I lost my balance. His hands reached out grabbing my waist, steadying me carefully.

"Armena" he breathed.

My mouth opened up, as my eyes fell into a hooded gaze.

"You're drunk aren't you?" he asked, chuckling slightly. 

"I'm not drunk! I'm just _slightly_ inebriated" I snapped, annoyed by his accusations.

A slow grin rose on his face, as he shook his head, turning his attention to our other friends.

"Malfoy!" Pansy yanked Draco's arm, causing our eyes to break.

"Pans" he muttered.

I took a deep breath regaining my composure, as I turned around to face my friends. Blaise walked up, his arm wrapping around my shoulder.

"You seem like you are in a better mood" she said, tilting her head towards Draco.

I took another sip of champagne.

"I seemed to of— sorted out some things," he quipped.

"What did you sort out?" Pansy asked curiously. 

Was he talking about us? What did we sort out? Was I missing something here or was I just drunk? 

"Potter, what are you looking at" Draco snapped.

"What's it to you Malfoy" he fired back.

"Your date is pretty" Pansy smirked. 

"Yeah— she sort of approached me in the library the other day" he chuckled shaking his head. 

"What..." I choked, slapping my hand over my chest. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, just caught off guard" I choked, looking over to Draco. 

Are him and Daphne together? Did I miss this? I mean we didn't talk for a month and a guy like Draco wouldn't be able to keep it in his pants I'm sure. I felt my heart drop down to my stomach with the thought of him with someone else. Was I too late? I

I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out. I took another sip of champagne, feeling Blaise's lips reach down to my ear.

"Armena..." he whispered.

My head snapped up glaring at the boy beside me.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Don't let him slip away..."

I didn't make any moves to counter his claims. I simply just brought the crystal glass up to my lips, letting my head float up to the ceiling along with the bubbles.

"Go get him" he whispered, my eyes landing on Draco, "...and I don't mean _Nott_ this time."

I bit my lip, debating what he said. I could feel part of me want to yank Draco in a corner and beg for mercy. Yet, the other and very stubborn part of me wanted to continue with the back and forth. I took another sip and turned to Blaise.

"Like I said, I don't know what you are talking about" I gave him my best performance.

"Oh fuck off Lestrange, we all know Draco is mad about you."

"Excuse me" I muttered, walking over to the corner away from everyone.

I walked over to sheer curtains, hanging on the far wall away from everyone else. I felt panic rise in my chest as I looked around the room. I pushed my way through the massive curtains that were stacked in layers. I finally made my way to the end, gasping as I set my glass down on the window ledge. The party was muffled behind me, allowing for some sort of peace and quiet. 

I fucked up so bad with Draco. I just needed to own up to it and swallow my fucking pride. 

" _Fuck"_ I breathed, as I stared out onto the black lake.

"Are you okay?" his voice called out, "is it you hand?" 

I spun around quickly, knocking over my glass of champagne. I watched as the liquid and the glass spilled on the wood floor. I took in a deep breath through my nose, my eyes scared to meet his.

I was quite clumsy this evening.

"Draco" I breathed, "please..."

"What" he looked at me and then down at my healed hand. "When did that happen." 

"Luna" I mutter, "I need to talk to you Draco." 

I take in a deep breath, preparing for him to run away like he always does. Why should this time be any different? What would he say this time? Would he actually forgive me? 

"Draco I'm— Draco, I'm sorry" I breathe.

 _There._

I feel a bunch of emotion burst through my chest.

His hands grabbed my face in an instant. His large hands cupping my face, pulling my eyes up to meet his grey. I felt tears threaten to break through as my eyes gazed into his. I tried to jerk my face out of his grasp but his hands were so strong. He looks at my face, carefully studding my expression.

"I—" I dip my head down, looking at the floor below us, "I fucked up. I never want to do that to you again, let alone myself. I feel so lost without you Draco, please..."

"Please what?" is all he says.

I feel his body press into my own, pushing me up against the window ledge. I bite my lip, thinking about my next words carefully.

"Please, can we stop this adolescent game of cat and mouse. I want you Draco, I want to be with you. I can't stand seeing you with other people. It actually tears my soul to shreds. Draco, I am so sorry for lying to you. I am so sorry for doing the one thing—" I pause, gasping for air. 

_Breathe Armena._

"I'm sorry for doing something that I knew was going to hurt you" I whisper, gazing up into his eyes.

"Armena" he breathes.

His hand gently cups my chin, holding it still. I turn my head slightly to look away but he pulls it to face him.

"I should have swallowed my pride the other day. All you were doing was asking for me to admit that what I did was wrong and I couldn't even though I knew it was wrong. I am so sorry" I plead.

He just stares at me. Not saying a word, his grey eyes studying my face carefully. 

"Draco— please answer me" I beg.

"Armena, I should have forgiven you that day in the forest. I should have stood by you and helped you through it. Instead, I did what I do best— I ran."

"I shouldn't have put you in that position to begin with" I whisper.

"I think we are both at fault here. Armena, not a single day has gone by where you do not consume my thoughts" his lips move to hover over my ear.

"That's not true..." I protest.

"But it is, Armena—" his lips lightly graze my own, playing a delicate dance against my soft skin. "I am consumed with the thought of you. Your smell fills me constantly, I can't forget _it_."

 _My smell?_

What on this earth was he talking about, my smell?

_Oh._

His mouth grazes my exposed skin under my chin, lightly planting soft kisses along my jawline. I tilt my head up to give him more access. 

"I think it was... _apples_ " he kisses right under my ear.

"And..." I breathe.

" _Parchment_ " he places another kiss on my neck.

"Oh..."

" _Roses_ " he breathes, kissing my throat.

I swallow loudly, feeling my breathing pick up a notch. 

" _Earl grey tea_ and possibly the first smell of _fall..._ " his lips move up to hover over my own.

I close my eyes, letting the champagne go to my head.

"That's what I smelled in my _Armorentia_ "

"Kiss me" I breathe, wanting him to lay all of his passion, aggression and need onto my body.

His lips dove into my own. Our mouths dance with each other in perfect harmony. I felt my body collapse into his own. My hands, gripped hungrily up into his full hair, grabbing at the smooth, perfectly groomed locks. I needed to feel him fully against my own body. I wanted to apparate us into his room, but I knew I couldn't. 

"Oh— I am so sorry," Slughorn says, pulling back the curtain.

Draco and I pull apart from our lustful kiss. I felt the blood rush to our cheeks as I dipped my head down to look at my shoes.

"Ah young love..." he hummed, "What it feels like to be in love for the first time."

"Yeah, something like that," Draco muttered.

This was the first time since that day in the forbidden forest where we have not been rough with our actions. His lust and hatred for me and The Dark Lord has only made his movements aggressive with me. I felt his hand lightly move along my lower back, tracing the silk of my red dress. His hand lightly moved around, resting on the top of my hip. He pulled me into him ever so slightly so that my body was angled towards. 

I looked up at him through hooded eyes, I felt light headed by the wave of emotions rolling over me. Draco's grey eyes gazed down at my own in that very moment. It was like it was on Halloween, the two of us alone in the room. Alone in the whole world for that matter.

 _It was just Draco_.

"Carry on" he chuckles, closing the curtains.

"Let's go," he whispers.

Draco grabs my hand, pulling me through the other entrance of the curtains. We ended up on the other side of the room. I spot my date starting to walk towards me, waving aggressively.

"We need to go now..." I hiss, clenching my fists around his suit.

He takes my hand and pulls me through another room, filled with trays of food and bottles of beverages and champagne. He continues to move through the room, snagging a bottle before opening the door to the corridor.

"Oy—" one of the servers says, "you can't take that!"

" _Run_ " he breathes, yanking me along with him.

Our feet moved as fast as they could, racing through the dimly lit castle halls. Whooshing past screaming paintings, running through ghosts, down the stairs and into the dungeons.

Draco pushed open his door, dragging me inside his dormitory. He closes the door behind me, setting down the stolen bottle on his trunk. I feel something inside of me kick in, as I watched Draco rip off his jacket. I stand there feeling frozen. I never want this moment to end, I just want it to be us like this forever. I watch him unhook his belt, pulling it off of his body.

" _Draco_ " I breathe.

He stalks towards me, looking primal, like he is about to eat me alive. I feel my mouth going dry, trying to find my voice. I shake my head, gathering my thoughts. He makes everything around me feel so, well— intoxicating.

"Draco..." I try again.

His hands gently cup my face, watching me carefully. His thumb stokes my bottom lip, sending shivers through my whole body.

"Don't speak," he breathes, his face ducking down to kiss at my jawline. "Please don't ruin this with harsh words or try to stop me..."

"I—" I lose my words again, as his lips trail over my throat. "Draco, I'm sorry for everything."

"You already said that, _yes_ " he hums, his voice sending vibrations through my skin.

He takes a step back, tilting his head slightly, looking at me intently.

"Did I tell you how absolutely ravishing you look tonight?" he growls.

I shake my head. 

"I couldn't stop watching you all evening. The way you would look around the room, your brow furrowing clearly frustrated. When your blood flushes your cheeks after you received a compliment... kinda like what is happening now."

I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks grow even hotter. I put the back of my hand up against my cheeks to make sure I wasn't running a fever.

"So beautiful" he breathes.

I let out a long breath, watching as he casts a silencing charm around the room. He puts his wand away and turns back around to face me. I don't know why I felt like I couldn't move, but I was frozen in my body completely. He walks back up to me and motions for me to turn around. His hands move my hair to one side of my neck, his lips finding the empty area instantly. I feel him slowly unzipping my dress, letting it fall to the floor, leaving me in only my panties. His fingers trail over my spine, lightly tracing over every inch of me.

I turned around to face him, my fingers trembling to unbutton each of his buttons on his black shirt. I stared at my fingers, scared to look in his eyes— because if I did, I knew I would be lost.

"Look at me" he breathes. 

His hand slightly cupped my chin, angling my face up to meet his.

_Electricity._

It was like his silver mixed with my green, our souls intertwining into one. No one would be able to pull us apart, even with the strongest of magic. My fingers reached up to lightly trace his prominent cheek bone.

"So perfect" I whispered, my finger dancing on his cheek.

His lips came crashing down onto my own. Smashing into me with all the force he could manage. Like he was afraid I would vanish into thin air. His large hands gripped my arse cheeks, lifting me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me over to his bed, throwing me down with a thud. Draco hovered over me, possessively, running his tongue over his cheek.

"I have been waiting a month to fuck you _right_ " he growled.

_Oh._

I could feel myself pooling between my legs with my arousal. I squeezed together my thighs trying to contain the burning that rested in my core.

"The other night... in the shrieking shack, that was—" he ran his hand over my neck, then down to my jaw. "That was _child's play_."

His hand trailed further down to my breasts. His thumb grazing over my nipple, while his forefinger tweaked it slightly. I threw my head back, feeling my core clench together. I was dying to feel him inside of me again, but I knew he was going to draw this out.

_This was my punishment._

His legs pushed apart my own, so he could position himself between me. I felt his body push against mine, as his lips found that sweet spot on my neck. I arched my back in response to his tongue, trailing along my throat. His tongue licked all the way down to my breasts, swirling my nipple in his mouth. Teasing it and pulling at it with his lips. His teeth lightly nipping at my sensitive flesh. My hands found his hair, my fingers lacing through it as he continued his assault on my breasts. Suddenly, the warmth from his mouth was gone. I felt him kneel between my knees, his fingers lacing into my panties. In one motion, he pulled them off of me. I could feel his warm breath on my inner thigh as he stayed still, gazing at me.

_What was he doing?_

I felt myself blush from the embarrassment of having him stay down there staring at me for so long.

"I have craved _this_ every day" he breathed into me.

Ice cold, pleasurable chills ran down my spine and into the very tips of my toes. His fingers dipped into me without warning. But just as quick as he was in me, he was out of me and I was empty.

"No" I breathed, " _more_."

I propped myself up on my elbows, gazing down at the worshiping boy on his knees in front of me. He took his finger, his eyes never leaving my own and slipped it into his mouth. I watched as he licked them clean before pulling them out.

"Just like how I remembered" he chuckled, darkness filling his eyes.

His thumb lightly circled my opening, teasing me. I laid back, staring up at the canopy draped above his bed, feeling his lips everywhere on my thighs except right where I needed them to be. His tongue licked up my inner thigh, stopping right at the edge.

" _Please_ " I begged.

I felt him chuckle into my skin, ignoring my pleas. He kept repeating the same motions, licking and biting everywhere, except where I needed his tongue the most. I felt myself pooling with anticipation, the pleasure escaping out of my center.

"Please Draco"

He let out a dark chuckle again, this time his tongue diving right into me. I let out a loud gasp, my hands gripping the bed sheets under me. His dangerous tongue moved all over me. His mouth sucking on my clit, then licking right back down to my opening where he continued to move inside of me, fucking me with his tongue. I arched my back, feeling the pleasure rise in my toes. I knew it wouldn't be long until I came. I let out a loud moan letting him know I was close.

" _Yesss_ " I moaned.

Just one more, just one more lick and I would be over the edge. I could feel the tingling rising at a quick rate and he could tell too by the way my hips started to buck.

"I—"

His mouth was gone.

"What—" I gasped, feeling my orgasm fade away.

He let out another dark chuckle and started kissing up my legs again. His other hand pinned down my waist so I was stuck. He licked all the way up and down my inner thighs again not touching the one spot that I needed him too. I could feel myself changing, dying to be around him, dying to receive some sort of contact. His tongue licked all the way up to the edge of my lips, before he stopped.

"Please" I begged.

His thumb played again at my entrance, slowly pushing in and withdrawing. I could feel his other fingers dancing lightly over my clit. Shock waves pushed through my body. My fingers clenched hard at the sheets, needing something to hold onto because I felt like I was about to fall through the bed.

His tongue was suddenly back on my clit, while his middle finger worked inside of me. I felt him insert another finger, stretching me out deliciously. His tongue lapped up at me, giving me small but powerful flicks to my sensitive area. I arched my back again, feeling my toes then my legs start to tingle. My core burned with anticipation and pulsated around his fingers. I was really close this time.

Then it was gone. He left me empty again.

"Draco" I begged.

His tongue dove back into me again. This time he absolutely devoured me, lapping me up and drinking me. I threw my head back, biting my lip until I tasted blood in my mouth. His tongue moving all over me in ways that I could never even imagine.

This time the pleasure came on quick and fast but Draco was faster. He pulled back his mouth and kissed my inner thighs. Repeating the exact same thing he was doing before. His teeth grazed at my skin, sucking gently at my sensitive inner thighs.

"Your dripping," he growled, his breath against my own skin.

All I could do was nod my head. I threw my arm over my eyes, trying not to show him how frustrated I was. I was so close, so close to coming by his tongue.

_This was my punishment._

"Frustrated?" he chuckled.

I nodded my head again, not answering him.

" _Good_ "

His tongue dove into me, licking and lapping at everything I had to offer. Without even warning, three fingers entered inside of me stretching me out. I could feel myself dripping over his hands with my arousal. I could feel him move from in between my legs to over my body. His fingers keep pumping in and out of me, curling up at just the right spot.

"Open your eyes" he demanded.

I removed my hand from over my eyes and gazed up into him. My body arching up to gain contact with him. I opened my mouth, gasping as I felt the sensation move through my toes, then up into my legs. My core started to burn with delight.

"Cum for me, I want to watch you" he breathed.

The darks of his eyes were blown. The silver that was showing seemed to glow with lust. I dug my nails against his skin, feeling his flesh tear. My back arched as the sensation moved through me. I felt like my skin was on fire. Like electricity was moving through me. His fingers moved in and out of me, encouraging me to come.

"Cum for me... say my name" he demanded.

"Oh... fuck.... _Draco_ " I moaned.

White flashed behind my eyes, making me go blind with pleasure. I arched my back up even higher, lifting myself off of the mattress. I had never felt like this before. The orgasm rippled through me over and over again. Moan after moan escaped through my mouth, I felt like I was screaming.

When the white finally cleared from my eyes, I met his silver. His fingers still moved inside of me, helping me come down from my high. I stared into his eyes, watching as a wicked smile crept on his face. His lips bent down to kiss right under my ear.

"Good girl" he breathed.

He removed his fingers from me, pulling them into his mouth. I could see them glistening with my pleasure. He cleaned off his hands, his eyes never leaving my own.

Draco slowly pushed himself off of me, pulling his shirt off of him. His dress pants hung low on his hips, revealing a chizled v-shape that rested between his hips. I licked my lips hugerily as I gazed on his bulge in his pants. He unbuttoned his waist, pulling the pants down to the floor. He rubbed himself, tilting his head to look at me on his bed.

I watched as he went over to his trunk, taking the bottle of champagne that we stole from Slughorn's party. Without breaking eye contact, he pulled off the aluminum foil with his teeth. His hands twisted the metal caging around the cork, dropping it to the ground. His hand then clenched around the cork top, pulling at it.

A loud "pop" filled the air as white foam poured out of the bottle. Draco lifted the overflowing bottle to his lips, trying to save as much as he could.

"Oops" I bit my lip, giggling at Draco.

He shook his head and moved back over to me. He took the bottle and hovered it over my neck, right where the hollow rested. He tilted the bottle slightly, letting champagne pour out. It felt cold against my skin. Draco dipped his head down, lapping up until there was nothing left. His tongue ran over my skin and up my neck. His mouth was on mine and I could taste the alcohol on his tongue and lips as he kissed me.

He pulled away from me, causing a whine to escape from my greedy mouth. He bit his cheek, taking the bottle again and pouring it in the center of my stomach. His tongue lapped at my skin, taking up as much as he could. I watched him in amazement, biting my lip.

He pulled up again and leaned forwards. His large hands grabbing the back of my head. He pulled me up so that my body was flush to his and crashed his mouth into my own. His tongue pushed into my mouth, releasing cold bubbly liquid into my own. I opened up wider for him, trying to take it all in as our tongues danced around each other. He pulled away allowing for me to swallow. His thumb brushed against my bottom lip, wiping away any droplets that spilt over. He took his thumb shoving it into my mouth, which I accepted willingly. I felt my eyes become hooded as I swirled around his tongue.

"Fuck" he hissed.

My other hand reached forward, lightly palming at his hard erection. He took a step back, setting the bottle down on the ground, pulling down his briefs. I chewed on my lip, watching him with lustful eyes.

"Turn around" he growled, "get on the bed."

I nodded my head obediently, turning around and crawling back to the center of the bed on all fours. I felt his hand push at my upper back, collapsing me face first into the bed with my arse in the air.

"I love this view..." he growled.

I turned my face to the side, letting my cheek rest into the bed. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, settled in between my legs. His hands rubbed on my arse, grabbing at them aggressively. I could feel his length rubbing against my inner thigh, precum dripping off of the tip. He lined himself up at my opening, slightly pushing in. I felt my opening stretch out in delight due to his width.

"Please" I moaned.

A sharp hiss released from his mouth. I pushed my hips back to try and take more of him in but he grabbed onto me stopping me.

"Please what?" he growled.

He started to slowly move, but just a little. Enough to where I could feel myself clenching, trying to take him in.

"Please...fu—" I moaned.

"Anuncinate _darling_ , I can't hear you" he hissed, his hand moving up my back.

His fingers laced into my hair, yanking my head back.

"Please Draco, _fuck me_ " I hissed.

His hips pushed against me, sinking his entire length into me. I felt my body enclose around him, squeezing him. His hand pulled tighter against my hair, his lips coming down to my ear. I felt his torso press flat against my back.

"Relax Armena, I won't be able to fuck you properly if you keep squeezing me" he growled.

I nodded my head and let out a deep breath, allowing myself to relax around him. He released the grip from my hair, moving both of his large hands down to my hips. His pelvis started to move, slowly at first but then sped up into quick thrusts. I felt each move he made. His rings pressing into my skin, leaving imprints in their wake.

"You.... fuck.... So.... fuck" he said through clenched teeth.

My face pressed against the bed, as my hands clawed against the sheets in front of me. He was so deep, so far up into me that he was ramming into my cervix. I had never been more turned on in my entire life. I could feel my arousal dripping down my leg as he moved in and out of me, filling and stretching me.

"Draco" I moaned, feeling my toes start to curl.

"Fuck" he moaned.

His dick started to twitch inside of me signaling that he was close. In one last thrust he shot up inside of me, filling me with his cum. I felt him keep coming and pulsating as he did. It was enough to pull me over the edge.

"I'm... Draco... Oh!" I screamed, clenching tight around him.

When we both finally came down from our high, I felt him collapse on top of me. His body weight added a comforting pressure against me. His lips kissed down the back of my neck, kissing me gently. It sent shivers down my spine.

"You're mine" he breathed.

"And I'm yours"

********

I woke up the next morning to something hot and wet wrapping itself around my nipple. I felt my thighs clench together with the need to have my thirst quenched. I kept my eyes closed, bucking my hips up slightly to the body pressed against me.

_Draco._

I arched my back up against his body, as his tongue and teeth contintinued taunting my breasts. It was not enough. I needed more from him.

I let out a slight moan which was returned with a deep and dark chuckle. Suddenly, the heat was off of my breasts. I felt him grab my wrists in his own and pin them securely above my own head. My eyes fluttered open, gazing up into a pair of dark grey eyes dripping with lust.

"So good" he breathed.

I closed my eyes again as his lips went to my throat. His other free hand slid down between my legs. I opened up my hips wider for him, silently begging for him to release me. My breaths became quick as he glided over my wet slit, slowly spreading apart my lips with ease. I felt his middle finger dance and swirl at my entrance as he played with me.

"So perfect" he hummed, against my skin.

I felt like I was on fire, I needed him to release me. I needed it now. His long finger sunk into me causing me to throw back my head in pure pleasure. He flicked his thumb along my clit, sending more waves through my body. 

"More" I breathed, I needed more.

"So greedy" he hissed, sinking another finger into me.

" _Oh_ " I moaned.

His fingers pumped inside of me slowly, drawing forth pleasure. I slowly opened my eyes, gazing into those beautiful grey eyes. I rocked my hips up to his hand, meeting it with every thrust he made. I felt the pleasure start in the tips of my toes and fingers. The pleasure crept up inside of me, under my skin until it was right there. 

_I was right there._

"Cum for me" he breathed.

I arched my back on his command. My eyes holding his as waves after waves of pleasure rippled through my body. Pleasure that I never felt before.

"So beautiful—" he smiled, "so beautiful when you come undone for me."

I came down from my orgasm, my hands interlacing with his hair. I pulled him down into a greedy kiss.

"Good morning" I smiled.

"Good morning love" he breathed, peppering kisses over my face.

This time was different with him, this time there was a new connection between Draco and I. It felt like nothing in the world could stop us or our feelings for each other.


	53. PASSAGES

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_Tuesday_

"Your arse looks absolutely fantastic today, has anyone told you that" I whisper into her hair, as I caught up with her in the corridor. 

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face me, her brow furrowing slightly by my comment.

"Good morning" she breathed, smiling up at me.

I looked around, the corridors were crowded with passing students and I needed a moment alone with her. I bent down, lowering my head to her ear taking in her scent.

" _Come with me_ " I breathed.

I wound my hand around hers, intertwined our fingers. I pulled her across the corridor into a narrow alcove. We kept walking, until we reached a narrow set of stone stairs. I motioned for her to move first and followed after her. Once we wound up the stairs two times, I grabbed her hand again pulling her back down. 

"Sorry" she giggled, as she stumbled, crashing into my arms. 

In one smooth motion, I carefully enclosed around her, pushing her against the cold wall. My hands resting on either side of her head. I stood there on the same step as her, towering over her possessively. Her green eyes gazed up at me with want and delight. She ran her tongue over her lips, wetting them seductively.

"Draco, I am going to be late for—"

I crashed my lips into hers so she would stop talking. I could feel her giving into me, her body weight folding into my own. 

"Oh come on Divinations can wait, you hate that class anyways. What is it that you say? The class is just a bloody waste of your precious time" I chuckle, kissing my way down her neck.

I feel her start to shiver at my touch.

"Pansy, Naomi and I have a term paper due" she sighed, her fingers lacing through my hair as I continued to kiss her. 

I wrapped my hands around her tie, pulling her closer to me. She looked up at me curiously, the soft winter light reflecting through her eyes. I could see specks of gold and black intertwined through the emerald green. 

"I'm sure you checked and double checked your work. Plus, I doubt Pansy and Naomi did anything for it, so the least they can do is turn in the parchment for you."

She bit her lip debating on her choices. Her green eyes gazed at my chest. I could see her mind working in overdrive. She looked up at me and smiled, pressing her lips forward to kiss the top of my nose.

"I have a study period after, come find me in the library..." she breathed, snaking under my grasp and running down the stairs.

I ran my hand over my mouth, hearing her footsteps all the way down the stone. 

"I'll see you then" I called after her. 

I walked down the stairs and back out into the corridor, it was a lot less crowded than it was before. I spotted Blaise walking down the stairs with that red haired _Weasley girl_.

"Draco" he called, spotting me as well.

"Blaise" I muttered, readjusting by bag on my shoulder.

"Why were you talking to _Weasley_?" I nod my chin in her general direction.

Blaise rubbed his hand over his short hair and let out a low laugh.

"I took her to Slughorn's party, _remember_?"

To be completely honest, I was too wrapped up in the fact that Armena was going with someone else, to notice anything other than her.

"Er— yeah right" I scratched my head.

"I guess you were too preoccupied at Slughorn's party to notice... " he snickers.

I know exactly where he is going with this. 

"I don't know what youre talking about" I ran my tongue over my cheek as I let out a little laugh.

"You and _her_ are identical, it's actually quite scary" he shakes his head.

I might as well stop playing the game and just get it out with him. He already knew enough by just being observant.

"Well since you are the only one not daft enough to see it, Armena and I are finally at a good spot. I finally feel good about it for once since we started and I would like it if you kept your big mouth _shut_. If this got out there is no telling what _my father_ would do."

I felt my blood boil just at the thought of it. My father would go to the end of the earth to get back in The Dark Lord's good graces, dead or alive. 

"Speaking of _your father_... are we still going to the _manor_ this Friday?"

"Bloody fucking hell!" I screamed, causing some first years to jump out of their skin.

I glared my eyes in their direction, watching them look away quickly.

"I completely forgot about that" I ran my hands over my face.

How could I possibly forget about that awful Howler that my mum sent. I clenched my fists tightly together by my side, trying to organize my thoughts. 

"I don't think we can get out of this one..." Blaise sighed, holding open the door to the classroom for me.

We walk ahead to the middle of the classroom and take our usual seats. Professor Vector starts writing on the chalkboard in the front of the classroom. I pull out my parchment from last class and begin to review my notes. I glance to the back of the classroom at Theo Nott, who has just casually strolled in.

"He really bothers me this term" Blaise says, grabbing my attention.

"What?" I turn to him.

" _Nott_ —" he nods his chin over to his direction.

"Yeah I get what you mean, something about him is just... _off_ " I mutter.

"Alright class, let's begin" Professor Vector cleared her voice.

I sat through class not bothering to pay attention, I had already completed my final parchment for this class and received satisfactory enough markings. All I could think about was her, what she was doing. Was she laughing right now in class with Naomi and Pansy or were they rolling their eyes at Professor Trelawney.

"Now remember before the end of term is up, I want six pages of parchment on a curse of your choice and how to break it" Professor Vector calls, signaling the end of class.

******

I wandered through the library trying to find Armena. After minutes of countless wandering and sticking my head down many aisles, I found her tucked away, seated at a table in the back of the Astronomy section. The aisle was dimly lit, with a few sconces hanging down from the side. No one ever came back here, I was surprised she even bothered to venture this far. However, she probably wanted to get away from the more busier tables, like the ones that Naomi and Pansy sit at near the front sections.

"Why are you back here?" I whispered.

She looked up from her textbook and flashed me a smile, patting the chair beside her. I dropped my bag to the ground and pulled out the chair, plopping down next to her.

"I needed to get away from all the noise up there" she waved her hand in the direction to the front of the library. 

"I figured as much" I mutter. 

"Plus... it's really secluded back here, don't you think _Draco_?" 

She seemed to purr out my name in the most sensual and beautiful way. I felt my lips pull up in a smirk but I quickly bit my lip.

"I see..." 

"You said earlier that you had some activities for us to do?" she turned to face me. 

I could see her jumping out of her seat with anticipation. I pull out my DADA essay and pop off the cap to my ink bottle. I dip my quill into the ink and begin writing down my thoughts for the essay, that was due next week. I knew she wanted me to push her up against the desk and bring her never ending pleasure, but I wanted to make her wait.

That was the best part right? The waiting and anticipation, not sure what was going to happen next. 

"Did I? Hmm I must have forgotten" I hiss.

I could feel her pouting next to me.

"Do your work Armena" I hummed, not looking up from my paper.

I watched her tiny hands next to me clench into tight fists, she breathed sharply through her nose and threw open her textbook. We sat there for nearly half an hour before we said anything. I could feel her glancing up to look at me every now and then. She let out a long sigh before turning to me.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I didn't look up from my parchment. I just nodded my head, dipping my quill into the ink in front of me.

"Why would you give me your handkerchief?" she whispered.

I stilled for a second, not sure where she was going with this. 

"Because you were bleeding—"

"I mean yeah thats the obvious answer Draco. But I still don't understand, you could have easily ripped off the table cloth or used your wand on you but you gave me _your_ handkerchief. Pansy told me that it's sentimental to you or something along those lines and I just feel horrible that you let my blood stain it. I mean absolutely horrible..." she let out a long sigh after she finished her speech. 

I carefully set my quill down and twisted back on my ink cap, before turning to her. She had her chair angled to face me. I leaned back and watched her through narrowed eyes. To be honest, I had no idea how to answer this question.

"I gave it to you because you were hurt. To be honest I didn't even think twice of it at the time. I'm sure if you didn't look so beautiful that night I would have just let you bleed out..."

Her hand reached forward and wacked my chest hard.

"Ow—" I hissed, catching her hand against my chest. 

I grabbed her hand and flipped it over, tracing the light pink scar on her palm. Even with marks and flaws, she was still absolutely gorgeous. I glanced up to meet her green eyes that flickered under the sconces candle light.

"I got the handkerchief for my fifteenth birthday from my mum. I hated the gift at the time, pissed that it wasn't a new broom or expensive gift but it meant something to her— so I guess I appreciated it. Well, it was the last birthday gift that I received before I got my dark mark so it holds some sort of value to me. It was my last birthday before I had _The Dark Lord_ living in my home for two years. As barmy as this sounds, it represented _the light_ before _the darkness_ and..." I paused, trying to think of how to say this.

My hand traced the veins in her wrist carefully.

"...and I guess I have always thought you were the light to my darkness." I sigh.

"I would think that it should be the other way around" she whispered.

"No— Armena, I didn't want to come back this year. I didn't want to have to endure a year here with people knowing who I was or what I did or tried to do. You kinda made it all better— well, once we got past our bloody issues. I didn't want to like you or even be near you but..."

I watched as she tried her best not to laugh. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me.

"Are you saying that you gave into me" she teased playfully.

The thing was that I had given in all those months ago in the prefect bathroom, I had given into her then and there was no going back.

No, she was my forbidden fruit and I knew I would crave her until the end of time.

Truth be told, I wanted to crave her. I wanted to feel her body against my own. I would do anything for her. If she asked me to be a Death Eater again, I would do it in a second. Of course there might be some screaming involved, but in the end it was her. It was Armena, my Armena and I would protect her with my life.

I saw the way I hurt her, I saw the way my words cut into her skin like glass. I never wanted to see that look on her face again. I felt like I had a silent duty to her, I felt like I needed to be there for her.

"Yes I guess you can say that" my words come out in a growl.

I reach my hands forward, my fingers lightly tracing the tops of her legs. 

"Do you wanna know with ideas I had earlier this morning?" I whispered. 

She bit her lip, nodding her head rapidly. Her eyes going wide with anticipation. 

"Ever since the day we had to work on Snape's paper, I wanted to set you up on the desk and give you whatever you wanted..." 

"Whatever I wanted?" she breathed. 

"Yes, do you want me to show you?" 

I nodded my head, my fingers dancing on the tops of her thighs to a steady rhythm. Without even giving her a chance to think, I picked her up and placed her on the top of the desk. Her back landed against the books with a thud. I leaned forward, placing both of my hands on either side of her hips. 

"I feel like you and I have a certain— _thing_ with libraries. Don't you think?" I smirked. 

My lips connected with her neck instantly. She released quite moans as I continued to nip at her skin. 

"We— We can't" she stuttered, "anyone can walk by us." 

"No one comes back her" I hissed into her skin, "besides there are charms for that." 

My hand reached behind her head, pulling at her hair to arch her neck up more. I felt her shiver under my lips as I kissed and nipped under her jaw line. 

"Is that a yes Armena?" I hummed, "Or are you going to tell me no?" 

"Y—yes" she breathed. 

Her hands grabbed onto my body, pulling me in deeper. I felt her weave up into my hair, gripping it tightly. Her lips met mine and it was like everything slowed down. Our lips danced with each other as I continued to lightly drift my hands over her body. I found my way to her tie, carefully unknotting the fabric and slipping it from around her neck. My fingers continued to open her shirt, parting the white fabric. I dipped my head down to her breasts. I nipped at the flesh, leaving tiny red marks in my wake. 

"Draco please" she moaned a little too loudly. 

I lifted my head, capturing her lips again. 

"Armena we need to be quiet" I growled. 

She nodded her head and continued kissing me. Her hands found my hair again and began pulling at it with want. I could feel her pressing her body against my torso, the electricity pulsing through our veins. My hand reached down to the hem of her blouse and pulled up on the fabric, loosening it from her skirt. I slipped my hand under her shirt, finding her bra. I peeled down the cup, my fingers dancing along her nipple. I carefully rolled it in my fingers, pulling it just slightly. She let out a low moan into my mouth. 

"So good" I breathed into her, "all mine." 

I could feel the heels of her boots digging into my back as her legs gripped tighter around my waist. I pulled away from her, kissing my way down her neck. 

I could feel the heat radiating off of her body with want, not to mention my dick was throbbing in my trousers. 

"Please" she moaned. 

My hands trailed down to her skirt, carefully lifting it up. I hooked my fingers around her wool black tights. My eyes met hers in that instant, waiting for her permission. 

"Yes" she whispered, biting her lip. 

I reached over next to her, grabbing my wand. I cast a disillusionment ward around our general area. Not that anyone would come back wandering this far, but it was just for a general peace of mind. 

I looked back over to her, watching as she yanked off her boots, tossing them onto the ground. Her hands reached over and grabbed me by the tie, yanking me back towards her. My hands latched back onto the waist band of her tights. She lifted her hips up on instinct and allowed me to pull them down. 

"I bet you are dripping" I growled in her ear. 

I drifted my hand under her skirt, running my fingertips along the fabric of her panties. I wanted to give her the best pleasure of her life. I carefully pulled the fabric to the side, watching as her breath caught in her chest. My fingers slipped into her folds, feeling her arousal grow on my fingers. I slid my thumb into her, then back out. Lightly running it up over her clit, then repeating my motions. I could feel her body push against my hand, trying to find some sort of release. 

"Do you want to come" I hissed. 

She nodded her head again, biting her tongue.

" _Good girl_ " 

I dove my finger into her again and again. I could hear the sound of her arousal dripping down onto the table below. Her core clenched around my fingers, pulsating with pleasure. I grazed my thumb over her clit, watching as the eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

"Please Draco" she begged. 

Her head hitting the back of the book shelf. I pressed my fingers up toward her pelvis, repeating my movements until I knew she was on the edge. I could feel her squeezing the life out of my fingers. 

"Oh fuck" she moan. 

My lips crashed into her's trying to muffle her cry as she came around my fingers. Her whole body spasmed and then grew limp in my arm. I pulled away from her lips, studying her face carefully. 

She looked down at my erection and then back up to me, nodding her head. I quickly removed my fingers and pulled down my pants and briefs, releasing my erection. I grabbed her hips, yanking her forward until she was on the edge of the desk. I rubbed my tip against her wetness, brushing her clit. She shivered and then laced her hands through my hair. 

"Please" she whimpered. 

We both looked down watching as my length pushed into her. She threw her head back in a moan. 

_Fuck._

I gripped onto her hips, pulled her closer to me. My length sunk into her, until I filled her completely. I eased in and out of her slowly. She let out a whiny moan and bit down on my shoulder. I gripped her hips tighter and rammed into her again. I drove into her again and again, feeling her fingernails dig into my back. She moaned into my shoulder as I continued fucking her against the table. 

" _Mine_ " I groaned. 

"Harder" she moaned.

I sped up my movements, making them erratic as I felt myself reach the end. Her walls started to flutter around me, squeezing me tightly. 

"I—" she breathed, her head moving back to look at me. 

"Cum for me" I breathed, watching her every moment. 

Her green eyes flashed black as she came apart around me. Her mouth opened up as silent gasps escaped as air. Watching her come for me only encouraged my end. With one final thrust I emptied myself into her, feeling my hot liquid fill her. She continued to ride out her orgasm, watching me intently. Our eyes and bodies blended together as one. 

I collapsed onto her shoulder, letting out quick and heavy breaths. She wound her arms around my body, gripping me as if she was scared I would disappear. 

"Mine" I breathed into her hair, " _you're mine_." 

I pulled apart from her, disconnecting our bodies. 

"Draco" she breathed, still sitting on the table. 

"Do we have to go to— um... your home this Friday?" she muttered. 

She jumped off of the desk, pulling her panties to the side and reaching down to yanking up her wool stockings. I had been avoiding this conversation with myself and with her, that was until Blaise brought it up today on the way to class. 

"I feel that this is probably the _worst_ post sex conversation anyone could even endure" I groaned, yanking up my trousers. 

"So we have to go?" she bit her lip. 

I ran my hand over my face roughly, letting out annoyed nosies. Armena was buttoning back up her blouse trying to recompose herself. 

"Yes— we have to go." 

I walked forward toward her, taking her face in my hands. 

"Armena, I promise you, we will be back here before you know it. Then we have all Christmas holiday to spend time together. Then next term will be even better, would you like to know _why_?" I breathed. 

She nodded her head, looking up at me. 

"Because everyone will know that you are _mine_." 

*******

_Wednesday, The Great Hall_

"Mails here" Naomi squeaked, clapping her hands together.

Thousands of birds flew into the great hall, swarming the area. A bunch of letters came down nearby. Naomi, Ollie and Blaise all reached up grabbing their parcels and letters from home. Armena reached up grabbing a letter that was floating in her direction. I leaned forward with my elbows on the table, waiting for her to get her to open her mail.

She ripped open the back of the envelope and pulled out the parchment paper. Her eyes scanned the page a thousand times. I smirk slightly, watching as she turned a bright shade of crimson. She quickly looked up at me biting her lip. 

I knew exactly what that letter said, having written it to her myself. 


	54. TONGUE TIED

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

"So what time are we leaving Friday?" Pansy asked.

I watch as Draco lets out a long groan, rubbing his hands over his face. I didn't want to go to Malfoy manor and neither did he. He tried his best to hide his fear but I could see it. Not only see it, I could sense it as if our minds were connected. I could almost feel the anxiety and tension running through his veins.

"Portkey, common room at six" he muttered.

I bit my lip, watching as the tensions around the table grew stronger. Draco could feel it too because he quickly looked to Naomi, giving her an apologetic glance.

"Naomi, you know I would welcome you into my home but—"

"You don't need to explain yourself Draco it's really okay" Naomi gave him a soft smile, "besides, I have a thousand end of term things to do, so I am a little bit thankful at this moment that I am muggle born and not some pureblood freaks like you lot."

Oliver leaned over and wrapped his arm around Naomi protectively, pulling her into his chest.

"Yeah us purebloods have all the pressures of living up to our family names, while you find out magically at age eleven that you are a witch. Then wham bam you are now in a fucked up world you didn't even know existed. I'm telling you honestly, that you have it easier than we do" Oliver chuckles.

"Armena told me the same thing" she wiggles out of Oliver's grasp.

Everyone's attention turned to me. I quickly waved off Naomi's comment, not wanting to take all the attention away from her loving boyfriend's kind sentiments.

"I'm pretty sure I just asked if you wanted to trade lives" I said, biting my cheek.

"Oh look! Mails here" Naomi squeaked.

Thousands of birds flew into the great hall, swarming the area. A bunch of letters came down nearby. Naomi, Ollie and Blaise all reached up grabbing their parcels and letters from home. I looked up, noticing a letter falling down from my owls mouth.

"Odd..." I muttered.

I reached up grabbing the expensive parchment, flipping it over carefully. An ornate M wax seal was placed on the tip of the folds. I glanced up to Draco who was leaning on the table, carefully watching me. I ripped open the envelope and began reading the parchment.

_Oh._

I felt my palms begin to prickle with anticipation and nervousness. My eyes scanned the expensive parchment paper again, reading the note quickly.

_A,_

_Seems that ever since our little rendezvous, I can't get you off of my mind. I can't stop thinking about what we did in the library the other day. I constantly crave the way you taste on my tongue. How you can just come apart just by my hands under your skirt. If our friends only knew the dirty things that we did. If I could bend you over this table right now and have my way with you I would. When you come around me it's unlike anything I have ever experienced._

_Please come to my room later, I need to see you._

_Xx D_

"What do you have there" Pansy glanced over my shoulder.

I quickly slapped Draco's letter to my chest.

"It's nothing," I muttered.

Feeling my cheeks burn again, as the blood flooded them. I glanced up at Draco who was smirking smugly at me.

"Well would you look at the time, we are going to be late for class" Pansy said standing up from the table.

"This is going to be such a long class," Oliver complained.

I sat there frozen to the bench. My core ached to have him inside of me. I was afraid if I stood up I would topple over.

"Are you coming, Armena" Draco's voice called.

The way he said it sent shivers down my spine and settled in between my already aroused center. This was going to be a long class, indeed.

******

I walked into the classroom behind everyone else, taking a seat at an empty table. In my absence we had moved from the forest to an indoor classroom, due to the winter weather. Everyone already had an assigned table so I was left to sit next to the one person who made my skin crawl. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me as Theo Nott strolled into the classroom. He looked around, spotting me alone and a wicked grin flashed over his face.

I glanced over to Draco, who was sitting a few tables ahead of me. His head turned around to look at me then over to Theo, who stalked over to the chair beside me, throwing his things down aggressively. I gave Draco pleading eyes but Hagrid called the class to order.

_Fuck._

"It's nice to see you back in class again, Armena. I missed seeing you" he said smugly.

"We live in the same house _Theo_ , you could have easily seen me around" I hissed, trying to write down what Hagrid was saying about centaurs.

"Still, it's different when I can see your face" he leaned in closer, "not to mention being close to you is an added bonus."

I turned my head to glare at him.

"Theo, please leave me alone, I'm trying to focus" I hissed.

"But that wouldn't be fun would it?" he chuckled, leaning forward on the desk.

Ignore his comments, dipping my quill in a pot of ink. I quickly wrote down something about how centaurus are loyal to their kind. They often do not interact with humans and can become banished from their group if interactions with humans continue.

I could feel Theo's eyes burning against my skin the entire time. I tried my best not to look over his way. I didn't want to give him the stratification of giving into his annoying advances. I reached forward on the desk to grab a fresh sheet of parchment. But before I could grab it, Theo's fingers enclosed tightly on my wrist.

" _Ow_ " I hissed, glaring at the smug boy.

He continued to grip tighter, flipping over my hand so that my palm was face up. I followed his eyes down to my palm where the light pink scar rested.

"Get your _filthy_ paws off of me" I snapped.

I glanced up to Hagrid who was still teaching, no one around us noticed my discomfort. I felt fashbacks rush forward in my mind of that night on Halloween. How no one around me noticed his hands lifting up my dress or his grip on my arms.

I reached into my robe pocket, with my free hand, and grabbed my wand. I angled it on my lap so that it was facing him. He glanced down to my lap and then back up to me.

"Are you going to hex me?" he chuckled.

"Don't _fucking_ tempt me" I hissed.

His thumb traced lightly over my scar and then my veins. He let out a low throaty chuckle that was enough to set my teeth on edge.

"I heard you got in a little accident..." he chuckled, "It's a shame you let that precious blood of yours spill."

I could feel everything in my body set on edge. I wanted to absolutely destroy him. I wanted to kill him right then and there, all I had to do was mutter those two words.

" _Do it_ " the voice was back.

"Stop" I whispered harshly at Theo and the voice in my head.

Everyone in the classroom turned to look at us. My eyes met Draco, I needed him at that very moment to get inside of my head. But I knew he wouldn't dare, he promised.

"Is something the matter?" Hagrid asked, in his deep throaty voice.

"Oh it's nothing, Armena and I are just having a nice chat" Theo said smugly.

I jerked my head over to him, my eyes narrowing into thin slivers. I looked back towards the professor and relaxed my body, letting a deep breath escape from my mouth. Theo was all talk, I was not going to give into his desires to watch me lose control in class.

"I apologize professor, it won't happen again" I muttered.

I scooted my chair to the far corner of the desk. I reached into my bag and grabbed all of my text books, placing them down on the desk so that there was a barrier between him and I.

"Very well... So where was I? Oh— Centaurs..." Hagrid began.

******

I took two steps at a time that evening, racing up to Draco's room. I took in a deep breath through my nose before throwing open his door. The room was dark and looked empty.

"Draco" I called.

_Nothing._

Were we supposed to meet somewhere else?

"Draco" I called again.

_Still nothing._

I was just about to turn around to open the door when I felt his breath on my neck.

"Looking for me?" he growled, his hands finding their way under my jumper.

"You could have at least answered me" I huffed.

"That wouldn't be very fun, now would it?" he hissed, moving to the other side of my neck.

His hands lifted my jumper over my head, while in the same motion he pulled down my sweatpants. I stepped out of them, leaving me in my bra and panties. His hand was quick to unclasp the hook on my bra, letting the fabric fall to the floor. I couldn't see a damn thing, he kept his room so dark. 

"Can you at least light a candle" I muttered.

I felt his weight shift in front of me as his lantern beside his bed started to glow. He was standing there with nothing but a pair of joggers on. My eyes trailed down his perfectly sculpted chest to the deep V that sat between his hips. I licked my lips feeling my thighs clench together. 

I stepped forward, my hands reaching to touch him but he was quick. In a matter of seconds, he had both of my wrists in his hand. He backed me up against his dormitory door and placed my hands above my head. His tongue licked up the side of my neck, nippling at my ear lobe. I let out a low moan, feeling my nipples harden under my bra.

He pulled out his wand from the band of his joggers and angled it to my wrists.

" _Epoximise_ " he cast.

He hand dropped its grip but I felt something stronger hold onto them. I tilted my head up to try and see what was holding them up.

"Are you joking?" I gasped, watching as my wrists became glued to the door.

"I told you I had a surprise. Plus I think you are going to enjoy what happens next..." he whispered.

" _Muffialito_ " he cast, before tossing his wand to the floor.

His mouth found my neck and began to nip it's way down to the tops of my breasts. His tongue licked dangerous around my nipples, sucking and pulling at the sensitive piece of flesh. I let out a low moan as my wrists fought against their hold. He chuckled against my skin and continued to move down my body. I don't think there was a single piece of flesh that he didn't lick.

His fingers laced into my panties, pulling them down to my ankles. I carefully stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side. His breath was hot against my skin, it felt like he was sitting there in front of me for hours. I pushed my hips forward trying to get him to do something. He let out a low throaty chuckle, that sent vibrations through my skin. His tongue lapped at my clit, rewarding me for being patient.

"You taste so good," he praised.

Just by his words, I could feel myself growing with arousal between my legs. His fingers ran over my lips, pushing them apart to give him more access. I felt my vision go blank when Draco gave me a broad lick. His tonge made rapid movements over me. I flet my body give into him, collapsing off the wall, only allowing the charm to hold me up. His tongue continued to slide into my folds and then press inside of me. I felt like he was a thousand different people all over my body. I felt his tongue slide deeper inside of me, drinking me up. I threw my head back letting a moan rippled through my body, whcih only encouraged him more.

" _Oh_ " I moaned.

His lips closed around my clit, sucking it and playing with it carefully. I could feel my toes cural and the pleasurable feeling start to build deep down. I looked down at him, watching him as he indulged in me. His mouth devouring me whole.

"Draco... I... don't stop... _fuck_ " I moaned loudly.

I felt needles pick up my legs and my core started to burn and clech around his tongue. I could feel myself pulsating with pleasure. I threw my head back and let myself go around him.

"Fuck" I cried, as my orgasm rippled through my body.

His hands wrapped around my waist holding me steady as he continued to lap me up, making sure my orgasm was complete before he was done.

"You taste" he growled, "so fucking good. I love eating you."

I slumped against the door, looking down at him. His chin was glistening with my wetness and he had a smug look on his face. He stood up, towering over me. His hands grabbed my face kissing me desperately.

He took a step back and pulled off his joggers, revealing a very hard erection. I bit my lip, starting at it. I could feel myself clench with anticipation of what was going to happen next.

"You want me to fuck you" he growled.

I nodded my head, looking up into his eyes. His hands reached forward grabbing my hips and lifted me up onto his waist. He slammed me further into the door, his mouth on my neck. I could feel his erection pushing agianst my enterance.

"Please" I moaned, "I need you inside of me."

His tongue lapped up the side of my neck, settling on my ear lobe.

"Only because you asked so nicely" he hummed.

_Oh yes._

He squared himself off, his tip pushing into my tight entrance. His hands pushed on either side of me as he moved in and out of me. I let my head fall back against the door as I let him fuck me sensless.

"Fuck... youre... mine...fuck" he said in quick breaths.

His lips kissed and nipped at my shoulder, leaving marks in their wake. His hips increased spread and I could feel myself coming close to the edge. This angle was so different, it was so raw and he was so deep inside of me. Every single movement he would hit that perfect spot with direct contact.

"I'm going to...." I moaned.

I could feel his dick inside of me start to pulsate and his hands gripped tightly onto my skin, desperately holding onto me. I threw my head back against the door, letting his thrusts take over.

"Draco" I moaned, letting the orgasm ripple through me.

He was not long after. His hot seed spilled inside of me, filling me up. I continued to squeeze around him until the pleasure finished rippling through my body. His lips found my shoulder as his thrusts slowed down.

"Mine" he whispered into my skin.

I nodded my head, unable to speak.

He pulled out of me, letting his seed drip down my leg. I stood there, magically bonded to the door, panting. I looked at him carefully, watching what he was about to do next. He walked up to me, his hand trailing up my inner thigh. He carefully swirled his two fingers around my entrance, collecting his cum on his fingers.

"Draco" I moaned, feeling my insides clench.

He kept swirling around, playing with me. Without warning his two fingers slipped inside of me, pushing his seed back in.

"I would like to keep that there," he growled.

Oh.

*********

_Friday_

I woke up the next morning tangled in his arms. I nuzzled my head against his warm chest, taking in his smell. I felt a smile creep up on my face as he stirred under me.

"Good morning" he said in a deep morning voice.

"Hmmm" I hummed against his chest.

Suddenly, he had me flipped over so that I was pinned under him. His grey eyes dark with desire and need. His lips came crashing down onto my own as he collapsed his body on mine. I wrapped my arms around his back, enclosing him in a tight hug. His weight was like a blanket to me, warm and comforting.

"We should get up and head to Defense," he groaned.

"I'm pretty sure we missed breakfast" I smirked, watching as Draco crawled out of bed. "I'm also going to have to explain to Pansy why I haven't been sleeping in our room this week. I can't really blame it anymore on Potter can I?"

Draco turned to look at me, running his hand through his hair.

"No you can't but I bet she isn't sleeping in your room either" he mused.

I crawl out of bed and wander around his room trying to find my missing clothes from last night. I scoop up my bra and my pants but my panties and sweatshirt are very much missing.

"Here" Draco mutters, walking over to his wardrobe.

He tosses me his quidditch sweatshirt. I hold the fabric in my hand, looking at it carefully.

"You sure?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He leans against the wood of his wardrobe, crossing his hands over his chest.

"I told you, I want everyone to know your mine," he smirks.

My heart does somersaults in my chest, fluttering at a million beats per minute. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I look down back at the sweatshirt. I pull the dark green fabric over my head. The whole material swallows me whole but it smells just like him.

"Looks better on you anyways..." he muses.

*********

I hurry out of Slytherin, literally tying my tie, as I begin running towards Snape's office. In between the early morning snogs and sleeping an hour later than normal, I only had ten minutes to sit down with the professor and discuss my life. Call it what you want, but to me it was more or less therapy than a punishment for nearly killing Theo Nott.

"You're late" he hummed, as I ran up the stairs.

"I—" I start pulling out my scrolls for him to look over.

"Sit!" he commands.

I swallow and sit down in the wooden chair in front of his desk.

"Dumbledore tells me that you are heading to Malfoy manor this afternoon...."

"Yes" I mutter, "you see it was a last minute thing and—"

"And what Miss Lestrange? Do you think that this is a wise idea?"

"Not necessarily, but it's just dinner Professor. I will be back in your class come Monday morning and you will be just as annoyed then with me as you are now" I try to lighten up the mood.

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I have the parchments that you wanted, on advanced dueling spells."

I reach into my bag and pull out the scrolls. I set them on his desk, watching as he grabs them quickly scanning over them.

"I will have these marked by Monday" he hums, "class is starting soon."

I could hear the students start to walk into DADA. Naomi's laughter fills the air, reminding me that my friends were down below. I scoop up my things into my arms and open up the door. I pause and turn around before leaving.

"See you in class Professor" I mutter.

I turn and close the door, making eye contact with Naomi, Blaise, Oliver and Draco. I let out a deep breath and continued down the stairs, expecting a heavy load of questions. Their eyes watch me until I am seated in my chair next to Draco. I let out a moan and turned to face them.

"Don't ask, it's my punishment per Dumbledore's orders for going all _Lestrange_ on Nott" I muttered, opening up my textbook.

"We weren't even going to ask" Naomi smirks, taking her seat in the back next to Blaise.

"I'm sure you have loads of questions," I turned to Draco.

He bites his cheek and shakes his head, letting a strand of pale blonde hair fall in his face.

"Let's begin" Snape hums, flicking off the lights with his wand.

The projector screen roars to life, revealing several different defense hexes. I quickly glance over the slides and turn my attention back to my book. Snape already made me learn these our first week together.

"So that's where you learned _occlumency_ " he whispered, leaning into me.

I bite my lip, turning towards him slightly.

" _Yes_ " I hiss, "and you learned them from my mother."

Draco's demenior shifted slightly. A saw a wave of bitterness was over his features before he shook it off.

"Care to explain yourself?" I hissed.

"The Dark Lord wanted me to do something for him and for me to do that properly I couldn't have anyone getting into my head to reveal it. Hogwarts was on high alert at that time. Bellatrix trained me everyday that summer before I returned for my sixth year. It was absolute hell. She was absolute hell."

"Did you train at my home?" I ask.

"No— I think she was residing at mine at the time."

I thought back on that time. I was barely allowed to leave my room. Meals were shoved in by house elves. The only space I was allowed to go to was the library, which I was thankful for because it allowed for an escape for me. I can only imagine what Draco had to go through, what pain he must have endured at the hands of my mother.

I shivered at the thought.

"I am so sorry" I whispered, looking up at Professor Snape.

"It's not your fault, how could it have been?" he breathed.

He was right, it wasn't my fault, but for some odd reason I felt extremely guilty. I felt horrible that he had to endure two years with Bellatrix Lestrange and my father in the same room.

The rest of the day dragged on. Draco and I had to decide which potion we wanted to brew for our final project in Advanced Potions. We spent the entire class arguing back and forth over which potion we should brew. He was arguing for polyjuice potion, while I was adamant for felix felicis.

"Well that class was a bore" Blaise groaned, as we walked down the stairs to Slytherin.

"What potion did you and Dean decide on?" I asked.

"I think poison antidotes."

"That will be nice," I sigh, clutching my books close to my chest.

"What potion did you _love birds_ decide on" Blaise snicked.

Draco shoved him forward, making him stumble a few feet in the corridor. He turned around and held up his fists jokingly at Draco.

"We didn't" I snap, "Draco here is about as stubborn as—"

"Don't say things you don't mean, Armena" he growled, his grey eyes turning silver.

We walk into the Slytherin common room. The room is packed with a ton of second and third years. I hear Draco groan beside me.

"We will meet back up here in an hour" he mutters, sulking off to his room.

I have the strongest urge to follow him but I think against it. I let out a long sigh and turn in the opposite direction to the girls dormitories. I throw open to door to my room, spotting Pansy throwing her clothes everywhere.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!" she sheriks.

I stare at the mess on the floor wide eyed and slowly make my way over to my bed. I set down my books on my trunk and crawl back into bed.

"Are you okay?" I mutter, scared to set her off.

"Do I look okay?" she snapes.

"No, you most certainly do not" I mutter.

"I have nothing to wear, nothing! Narcissa Malfoy is the most judgemental women I have ever met! I have to look perfect, I'm his ex-girlfriend for fucks sake..." she gripped her fists around a baby blue blouse tightly.

" _And I am his current girlfriend_ " I mutter under my breath.

"This is going to be a disaster" she cries, storming into the bathroom.

"Oh cheer up Pans, it will be over before you know it and we will be back here where you can curl up in Potter's arms" I snicker.

Pansy continues to whine, as she storms around the dormitory, creating a tornado in her wake. I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out a simple square neck, long sleeve black dress, tights and boots. I wasn't about to feed into the Malfoy's perception that I had to dress in my black tie attire for their dinners. I comb my fingers through my hair, smoothing out any flyaways.

Pansy strolls out of our bathroom wearing a cerulean blue dress that sat in the middle of her thighs. She lined her eyes in a bright blue eyeliner that made her eyes pop.

"You look lovely Pans" I smiled.

"And you look— well, plain?" she tilted her head.

I take a step back over Pansy's clothes and sigh. I looked simple, which was good. I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to myself. No, Pansy could do that in her ensemble.

"I think I am just fine..." I sigh, linking my arm in hers.

"Suit yourself, but Narcissa would _not_ approve of boots" she scolded me with her finger.

We strolled into the common room, spotting Oliver, Blaise and Draco all dapper in their black suits. I smoothed out my dress, stopping at the bottom step. Draco turned around to face me, his eyes going wide before his lips turned up into a lopsided smile.

"Are you ladies ready?" Oliver chuckled.

"Ready as I will ever be" I muttered.

"Let's get _this_ over with" Draco hissed, handing forward a small silver goblet.


	55. MALFOY MANOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of PART 2 of Dark Blood. It gets pretty dark pretty quickly. I will do my best to give warning but expect to see violent themes.
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has read dark blood either on here or on wattpad! I cannot thank you enough for your support!

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

"Ready?" Draco looks up at me, our eyes meeting instantly. 

I grab onto the silver goblet as we instantly whirl into time and space. It felt like someone inserted a hook behind my navel and pulled me. The feeling was downright unpleasant and uncomfortable. I could see Pansy's face while we spun around the goblet and it looked like she was going to vomit.

We land on our feet with a thud in front of the massive gates of a picturesque dark Elizabethan style country home. Long vines trailed up the front of the house, seeming to eat up at the old stone. At the top of each tower, sat tall pointed roofs, with spindles located at the points. Full rectangular windows decorated the house, covering every space of stone. Tall hedges lined either side of the gravel walkway, as we made our trek up to the door. His childhood home looked a lot like mine. Similar in characters, such as, old and it looked extremely haunted. 

"Is it what you expected?" Draco whispered in my ear.

His hand found it's way to the small of my back, tracing lightly patterns through my dress. I looked down from the home and over to Draco. I bit my lip and nodded my head. There was no sign of happiness present on the manor.

"Exactly as I expected it" I whisper.

"Don't worry we will be out of here faster than you can say Quidditch" Draco said.

We continued to walk up the path, making slow moves to the door. Once we reached it, Draco didn't even bother knocking; he threw open the door letting it hit the wall with a bang. A house elf appeared out of nowhere and looked up at Draco.

"Ahh _young master Malfoy_ , home at last..." the elf grumbled.

"Draco" a voice cooed from the top of the grand staircase.

A regal woman glided down the stairs, wearing a long black velvet dress and her hair tightly done up on her head. She walked over to her son and pulled him in for a gentle hug. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as well.

"Hello mummy" he sighed into her shoulder.

Pansy's nails dug into my arm as she gripped tightly.

" _Ow_ " I hissed, turning to face her.

"My dears— Blaise and Oliver, it's so nice to see you all again" she sang, opening her arms to the two boys.

_Well, she's a lot more pleasant than I imagined._

Blaise and Oliver welcomed the woman's embrace with open arms. The four of them quickly dove into a conversation about their families and past memories. Draco looked over to me, giving me an apologetic glance. Draco cleared his voice and then motioned over to Pansy and I.

"Mum, you remember _Pansy_ " he rubbed his head awkwardly.

"Ah yes! Are you and my son still madly in love?" She hummed.

Blaise cleared his throat, with a mixture of coughing and hysterical laughter. Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise, shooting him daggers. I bit my lip to try and contain my own laughter.

"Blaise, dear are you alright?" the woman called, looking over her shoulder at Blaise.

Pansy let out a small laugh, grabbing her attention once again.

"No ma'am, Draco and I broke up earlier this term. I am actually with Harr— another boy," she muttered.

"What a shame, I was hoping you would be my daughter-in-law."

I glanced over to Draco who rolled his eyes at his mother's remarks. Draco cleared his voice again and motioned to me.

"Mum I want you to meet..." he paused stopping his introduction, he cleared his throat again. "This is our new friend Arme—"

"Armena _Riddle_ Lestrange" a voice called from a side room.

A man with long silver hair, tied back with a black ribbon, and long black robes strolled out from the darkness. He walked forward standing right infront of me.

_Fuck._

"We meet at _last_ " he hummed, my eyes glanced up to meet his cold ones.

I didn't need an introduction to know who this man was: Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and pureblood supremacist. I felt my skin start to pick and my veins contract with pure rage. I knew I would see him eventually in person and I knew it would be tonight but I still couldn't help the anger that ripped through my body. I took a breath and held out my hand to shake his.

"It's _so_ very nice to meet you two," I say, trying my bed to conceal my true emotions.

Lucius grabs my hand, making me jump out of my skin. He slowly lowers his torso and bends down to kiss the back of my hand. My eyes glance over to Draco frantically, for a second, before I yank my hand away.

"That's _really_ not necessary," I hiss.

"Father" Draco mutters, "we better get going with supper, we have examinations and end of terms coming up. We really need to be out of here quickly."

"Draco" he snaps, "You will speak when spoken to." 

We follow the patriarch and matriarch into their formal living room. I watch as Draco tenses up the moment he steps in. I walked up next to him and let out a breath.

"Are you okay?" I breathe.

"No— I fucking hate it here." Draco looked around the room, as if sensing something. 

"He had no right to speak to you like that" I mutter.

"It's nothing new Armena... but something feels off," he growls.

He was right, something felt wrong about being here. I couldn't tell if it was just my uneasiness of being in the same home where The Dark Lord sat, commanding his Death Eaters to do his bidding or if something was wrong with this situation.

_"Do you think that is wise, going to the Malfoys home?" Snape's voice echoed in my head._

I shook my head and continued walking into the hall. I glanced up, observing my surroundings. Portraits hung on the wall, containing what I assumed were many generations of Malfoy's. On the far end of the hall there was a large portrait of Lucius and Narcissa, with a very young and small Draco sitting in between them. 

I followed Draco into the room, choosing a seat close to him and Blaise. Draco pulls out my chair, motioning for me to sit. While Blasie moves to the head of the table to do the same for Narcissa.

"Armena" Lucius's voice rang in the empty hall, "please sit at the head of the table."

He motions over to the seat that Blaise was pulling out for Narcissa. I look back and forth between everyone, feeling my throat close up.

"Oh no, _please_ that's not necessary" I raise my hands in defense. 

I didn't want to overstep my welcome, especially if it meant getting on Narcissa's bad side by taking her seat at dinner. 

" _I insist Armena_ " he hisses.

No, he wasn't asking, he was demanding.

The way he said it, sent shivers down my spine. I could feel my organs coil up by the frigidness of his tone. I started to have that feeling again, where I was like a stranger looking in on the scene playing before me. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. My feet started to move towards the head of the table, while my body was trying to stay as close to Draco as humanly possible. I glanced back to Blaise with wide eyes, trying to see if he was feeling the same way. His face gave off no emotion. 

Maybe I was just over reacting? Maybe Draco and I were on edge because of what we were doing. Blaise was the only one in this room who knew about Draco and I's secret love affair. I couldn't possibly risk anyone finding out, especially not now in his home with his father who was treating me like I was Queen Elizabeth the second. 

I shook my head, trying to organize my thoughts. I sat down slowly into the chair following Pansy and Narcissa's actions. I eyed Draco carefully, trying to see if he was feeling the same way. I wanted to let my guard down but I couldn't. No, not tonight. I had to be on high alert tonight, I could feel it in my bones. 

Ten or so house elves came scurrying out of every nook and cranny in the formal dining room. Each one carried stacks of food which were organized decoratively on the table. Before any of us could even blink, they had food dished out onto our plate. 

"Pumpkin egg sauce" one of them grumbled, holding a silver saucière in its tiny hands. 

I peered over, looking at the contents of the bright orange sauce. I felt my stomach churn, warning me against it. 

"No thank you" I muttered. 

We ate in silence, the only sound was of our forks clanking against the expensive dinner plates. I look up from my meal, looking over at Draco who is muttering something to his father.

"So Pansy..." Narcissa hummed, "how are your studies this term?" 

Pansy picked up her crystal goblet filled with the rich red of the wine. 

"They are fine— I do find myself struggling in Divinations. Tea leaves and I just do _not_ get along" she says into her wine glass.

I take a sip of the Cabernet in front of me, letting the warm wine trickle down my throat. My eyes drift up to Draco, watching him carefully. I tilt my head to the side slightly, watching as he mutters something to his dad. He seems so small in this room, like the little boy in the painting behind me. 

"My dear, it's a tricky subject. I struggled with many subjects, as a young girl at Hogwarts— but Divinations was one subject that I excelled in. My sister— Andromeda and I would spend hours reading each other's tea leaves in our childhood home..." I watched as a wave of sadness washed over her calm features.

"Draco once told me of her" Pansy gives a sympathetic smile towards Narcissa.

I glance between the two women, completely lost in the conversation. Narcissa turns to me, noticing instantly my confusion. It was almost like she could sense it in the room. 

"My sister and I were extremely close. Our family— the House of Black, was one of the Sacred Twenty Eight you see. When she was at Hogwarts she fell in love with a _muggle_ born wizard. Of course my family was outraged and furious that she would bring shame to our family. So they disowned and shunned her completely, as they should."

" _Oh_ " I whisper, not quite sure how to react.

Tension fills the air quickly. Pansy shifts in her seat uncomfortably, looking at me.

I quickly thought back to the Pure-Blood Directory that I swiped from the library, when I was trying to find out more about the men in my dreams. I remembered reading about how The Noble House of Black was one of the oldest, larges and wealthiest pure-blooded Wizarding families. 

"Armena is actually very talented in divinations" Pansy tries to change the subject.

"Is that so?" Narcissa coos.

Narcissa turns to me, her eyebrows raised. I open my mouth to speak, but Blaise comes to my defense.

"Armena is bloody brilliant in everything she does" Blaise winks at me.

"I can only imagine" Lucius Malfoy hums from the far end of the table, " _your father_ was very talented in everything, as well."

My jaw clenches at the mention of his name. I feel the blood under my skin start to heat up, signaling the start to my anger. I take in a deep breath through my nose, letting myself cool off a bit. I turn to Narcissa, ignoring Lucius's remarks.

"Professor Trelawney says I have a natural talent for it, but I clearly am just as lost as Pansy. To me the class seems unrealistic— telling prophecies and predicting the future. It's just not as concrete as other subjects."

"I do understand where you are coming from. I felt the same way, but it truly is a gift to be able to understand what might happen in the future. I suppose I was always a romantic in my school girl days. Lucius used to always tease me saying my head was in the clouds." she sighs.

"So you would say Divinations is a romantic subject?" Pansy asks. 

"I would like to think so. It really depends on how you look at it" she says softly. 

I watch as she glances towards the two large doors at the end of the hall and then gives Pansy and I a slight smile.

"Will you excuse me" she stands up quickly. 

I return the smile and draw my attention back to my dinner plate. I reach forward and grab my goblet, finishing off the red wine. I place the empty goblet on the table and look around. I spotted a bottle near Pansy.

"Pans, will you pass me that" I say, nodding my head towards the bottle.

She picks up the wine and hands it to me.

"Oh, let our house elves serve you" Lucius Malfoy waved to the wall of small, frail creatures.

I stop my movements, looking up towards the patriarch at the end of the table. The blood under my skin starts to burn. I feel my breathing pick up instantly. All of this unwanted attention made me feel sick.

"I am perfectly capable of serving myself" I hiss.

"Nonsense" Lucius snickered, motion towards the house elf, "pour Armena Riddle some more wine."

I narrow my eyes in his direction, my fingers gripping together around the neck of the glass bottle.

" _Lestrange_ " I hiss.

"I beg your pardon?" The white haired man brings his attention back to me.

"My name is Armena Lestrange" I snap, hearing my words rip through my teeth.

"Ah, yes well it would make sense as to why you didn't take that _filthy mudblood_ name" he spit, taking a sip of his wine.

The frail house elf tries to grab the bottle out of my hands, but I jerk it out of its reach. I carefully fill my glass up and set it down on the table. I take a sip of the wine and set it back down, letting out a long breath.

"That's most certainly _not_ the reason why I didn't take his name. How did you put it? Oh, yes because it was a " _filthy mudblood name_ "..." I say in a mocking tone, similar to his. "I would never—" 

Blaise lets out a slight chuckle beside me and I quickly shoot him a warning glance.

"I never knew my father or as you like to call him " _The Dark Lord_ ". His actions absolutely disgust me and not to mention he was absent from my life. Your son, _Draco_..." I wave my hand over to his general direction, "...spent more time with him than I did in my entire lifetime. You might have spent your entire existence trying to appease him and grovel at his feet, but I most certainly did not. So, why would I take the name of someone who _never_ showed any interest in me?"

The words come out of my mouth like venom. I can tell I was on the brink of a breakdown. Calm, cool and collected Armena had officially left the building. I narrow my eyes at the man sitting at the other end of the table. He lets out a little chuckle, leaning back in his chair. 

"Ah— but his blood runs through your veins, you after all is his rightful heir. You are the only living heir to Salazar Slytherin, you speak parseltongue, and you are skilled in your studies. So from my observations you seem like you are his spitting image— his daughter. I hardly see any of the women who raised you in your features or personality" he hisses.

"My mother didn't raise me either, but she was more in my life than he was and I am grateful for that" I snap. 

"But like I said you are his blood, his heir. Bellatrix might be the one who gave brith to you, but he, yes The Dark Lord created you." 

"I'm pretty sure it takes two people to conceive a child. From what I have been told, I am very much my mothers daughter. You see, I apparently have my mothers temper" I snap.

"Let's see your talents be put to the test..." 

"Father" Draco growls.

Lucius Malfoy stands up abruptly, grabbing his walking stick from beside him. He pulls out his wand from the top and points it towards me. My eyes glance over to Draco, who is glaring at his father. I feel for my wand, tucked into my tighters under my dress.

" _Serpensortia_ " he casts.

A serpent flies out of his wand landing on the middle of the table. The serpent weaves its way down the smooth old wood. Everyone watches, with stilled breath, as it stops right in front of Pansy. The serpent begins hissing violently, raising up so it is eye level with the girl. Pansy gasps and leans back from the table.

" _Kill..._ " it hisses, its head turning to me.

 _"Ssaah ayaeeh seyyythaa ayaeeh ssseyaa seethaaa haa hassseeyy sssssehh..."_ the language flows out of me like the venom from the snakes fangs. 

The serpent shakes its head, ignoring my commands.

" _I said, do not harm her..."_ I snap in Parseltongue.

" _What do you want then_?" the snake hisses. 

" _Come here..._ " I say in Parseltongue. 

The serpent backs down from Pansy, slithering it's way over to me. The serpent stops right in front of me, leaning back so that our eyes are at the same level. 

" _Aayaa hashha haa seyythaa ssseyaa haaaaaah ayaeeh eesseytha ssseyaa ayaeeh seeethaa haa hasseey ssssehhh seethaaa aayaa ssssehh..._ " I command.

I gave the snake a slight nod, feeling the corners of my mouth pull up. I looked up at Lucius with a wicked smile on my face. 

"If that's how you want to play" I hiss to the white haired man. 

The snake quickly races towards the man sitting at the end of the table. It's fangs prominent and ready to attack the presumptuous man.

"Oh" someone gasped from the table.

Just as the snake was about to clamp down on Lucius' face. I reached up my hand and snapped my fingers, watching as the snake disappeared before our eyes.

"My name is _Lestrange_ " I hiss.

"Damn right it is" Blaise whispers beside me.

I watch as Lucius opens his mouth to speak, seeming to be at loss for words. 

"Snake has your tongue?" I hiss, tilting my head slightly. 

There was a loud noise out in the hall. I turned my head slightly looking past Lucius, looking towards the huge double doors behind him. The doors to the dining room fly open, causing everyone, except for Lucius, to turn their attention towards the sudden movement. 

I feel my mouth fall open as anger and vengeance runs through my nerves. I wanted to be shocked, but at the same time, I think I always knew it. 

"I fucking knew it" I hiss.

"Oh come on now Armena, is that anyway to talk to someone who is going to help bring daddy back and make you _his_ rightful heir?" 


	56. THE TRAP

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

"My name is _Lestrange_ " Armena snaps.

" _That's my girl_ " I say under my breath.

My teeth bite down hard onto my cheeks to keep myself from smiling. I would give anything to go stand beside her right now. To apparate us out of here and take us back to our home at Hogwarts. I would do anything for her at this point in time.

"I fucking knew it" Armena hisses from the end of the table.

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at her, curious as to what she was talking about. Her eyes are glued forward looking past my father. I turn my head carefully, slightly frightened about what I might see. I feel my jaw drop slightly by the sight of the tall boy. His hands slowly clap together.

Theo _fucking_ Nott. 

"Oh come on now Armena, is that anyway to talk to someone who is going to help bring daddy back and make you his rightful heir?" He says smugly.

Red starts to flood my eyes and I can feel the heat pushing through my veins. I throw my hand down onto the old table and latch onto the wood. grip the table hard. My eyes watch Theo through narrowed slits, as he looks smugly at Armena. I glance back over to her quickly, she is fuming at the ears. 

Theo yanks forward a chair and sits right now at the table, kicking his legs up and making himself at home.

"What is _he_ doing here?" I said through clenched teeth.

Theo and my father ignore my remarks. How did this happen right under my nose? How did Theo get involved with _my father_? And where in the world is my mum? 

I glance over to Blaise, who is staring at Oliver. Pansy looks like she is about to shrivel up and run, she meets my eyes and I watch as they go wide with fear. Everyone could feel it in that room. It was swimming with pure fear. I turned to my father, who just sat back in his chair, with his typical smirk plastered on his smug little face. I wanted to bash it in.

"Have you had any nice dreams lately?" Theo smirked towards Armena.

He reached forward and plopped a grape in his mouth, chewing obnoxiously. I watched as Armena gripped the table with all of her might, the veins in her hands pulsing with rage. 

"I particularly enjoyed the one with me and—" Theo started.

Armena slammed her hands on the table, standing up abruptly.

"I will _fucking_ kill you" she warned through her teeth.

"Not if I do it first" I hissed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Lucius" my mum called from the doors to our dining room. 

My head turns to my mum, she steps to the side and reveals four Death Eaters, all dressed in their usual uniform. The all invade our dining room, moving quickly. My eyes darted to Blaise, who stared back at me with his mouth hanging open. 

I felt bile rise up in my throat knowing exactly what was about to happen. I had just led Armena into a trap. No, not just Armena, I lead my friends into a bloody trap.

"Fenrir, Mulciber, Selwyn, and Goyle— welcome back to our home" my father called, "I would like to formally introduce you to _Armena Riddle_. Let's all give her a proper greeting."

I watched as my father and the other Death Eaters pull up their sleeves, revealing their dark mark. I felt my skin burn with vengeance. The pain from the mark started shooting down my arm and radiating through my whole body.

Just by seeing the dark mark, my memories haunted my mind again. Images of murder, curses, snakes and sinister entities flooded my vision. I had always hated this room, I hated the whole house for that matter. If I could burn it down I would. I hated how we used to sit at this very table and use it as a meeting place for Death Eaters. How they used to do his bidding, then come back here, of all places, with reports to The Dark Lord.

My childhood home was forever ruined in my eyes. 

"Draco" my mum called. 

I snapped back into reality when I felt my mother regain her place next to me.

"Mum do something" I whispered to the woman next to me.

"Draco" she breathed.

"Well if you're aren't going to do anything, I _fucking_ am" I snap. 

Before I had any time to think, I stood up from the table abruptly, mimicking Armena's previous actions. I pulled out my wand, holding it at my father's head.

"She doesn't want this" I scream.

My father, Theo and the rest of the death eaters all snickered sinisterly.

"Now Draco, Armena can speak for herself" my father said condensindly.

"You're right— she very well can" Armena's voice rang through the room.

She kicked her chair back, letting the hard wood structure fall to the floor. She took a step back and moved away from the table. I could see her eyes darting around the room, trying to figure out her next move. She motioned her head over to Pansy, signaling that she needed to get out.

"I will say this one time and one time only, I do not want this" her voice came out cold as ice.

"Don't be ridiculous" my father snickered.

"It's in _your blood_ " one of the masked Death Eaters hissed.

"No" she breathed, trying to keep her composure.

"If you get her pissed enough she will lose her shit. She doesn't know how to control her power" Theo smirked.

I glanced to Blaise begging him to do something. I watched him carefully draw out his wand, pointing it at my father. Oliver quickly joined in, holding his wand at Theo. Pansy moved behind Armena, seeking protection. Armena kept one arm outstretched, shielding Pansy's body.

"Theo, I swear I will kill you" I spit at the smug boy in front of me.

"Come on Draco, were you really that dumb to not notice how _badly_ I wanted Armena to give into her darkness...." Theo hissed, he tilted his head to one side observing me.

I clenched my jaw tightly together, feeling all the anger pulse through me.

"It's a shame you got to her first. I would have loved to put my hands on her body. I bet she gets really—"

 _Red._ Blood red flooded my eyes.

I suddenly leapt across the table charging at Theo. He didn't need to say anything else, I already knew exactly what he was going to say. I should have just used my wand to kill him, but I sickly wanted to use my bare hands. Plates of food went flying as my body flung itself across the table. I slammed him down onto the floor, the chair breaking under him into sharp wooden shards. My hands were around his neck instantly, choking him. I picked up his head and slammed it on the floor hard. Again and again until there was blood pooling under him. Someone grabbed my waist, pulling me up from the boy. I let out a growl, as I writhed in their right grasp, trying to break loose.

Theo stood up off the ground, running his hand over the back of his head. He looked at the blood coating his palm and turned to face me. He raised his fist, connecting it against my jaw over and over again. I spit out the blood onto the floor, looking up at him.

_Red._

Oliver and Blaise moved over to me quickly trying to grab Theo, but before I could tell them to stop, my father cast silent indications at Oliver and Blaise. Their bodies went flying back against the wall, rendering them fully unconscious.

"Get _the fuck_ off of me" I snapped. 

I fought some more, trying my best to get out of the Death Eater's tight grasp. I glanced over to Armena, who looked like she was about to do something completely idiotic.

"Let them go," she said through her teeth.

"That wouldn't be any fun" one of the cloaked death eaters chuckled.

"Come on Armena, join the fun" Theo chuckled.

My father got up to move closer to the dark headed girl in front of me. Armena moved forward, still taking a protective stance around Pansy. I fought against the grasp more, feeling them start to grow tired of my movements.

"Let us—" Pansy started. 

My father waved his wand over towards Pansy. I watched as she flew back, knocked unconscious over Oliver. I glanced towards my mum, pleading with her eyes to help us. We needed help in this fight, we were outnumbered. Armena held her wand up pointing it back and forth between my father and Theo. 

I closed my eyes and thought about Armena, trying to find her mind in my head.

" _Armena_ " I thought, hoping I got through to her.

She glanced over to me quickly then back to my father and Theo.

" _You have to do a spell, any spell just do something_ " I begged mentally.

"You are not going to win this, come on Lestrange just give it" Theo teased.

"Stupefy" she cast, sending Theo back against the wall.

" _Really out of all spells you are going to cast that?_ "

His head slammed into the corner of our door, knocking him unconscious.

" _Expelliarmus_ " my mum shouted, catching Armena's wand in her hand.

"No" I screamed.

"Armena— you don't want to make me do this..." my father hissed, his wand still raised at her head.

"Did you not hear me? I said I don't want to take part in your _silly_ game" she hissed.

"Oh but it's not a silly game Armena, this is so much bigger than you and I. You are just a key player."

I watched as Armena shook her head violently, rejecting everything my father was telling her.

" _Sectumsempra_ " he cast.

Armena grabbed at her chest, staggering backward. I watched as her dress and tights slowly started to reveal long gashes over her body. Her body hemorrhaging blood, as she fell to the floor. Her face had one long gash down her left cheek. Her face was now shining scarlet as she grabbed onto her torso.

I watched as she clawed her way off the floor, her eyes wild with anger. She was stronger than the curse.

"I don't fucking want this..." she hissed through clenched, blood stained teeth.

" _Crucio_ " my father screamed, his wand pointed towards Armena.

I watched as Armena crumpled to the floor, screaming out in agony. Her body spasmed under my fathers curse.

"No!" I screamed, "Father please stop."

I felt one of the Death Eaters hold back my arms tightly, restricting me as I bucked under him. I could feel the veins in my neck bulge with the anger that was flooding my veins.

_He was hurting her._

He was hurting my Armena in front of my eyes. He turned and smiled wickedly at me.

"If she doesn't want to want to follow _The Dark Lord's_ wishes, then we will just have to make her insane until she does what is asked of her."

I felt like everything around me whet silent. I watched as if I were having an out of body experience. My father moved in slow motion, as he cast the curse onto her again and again. I watched her cry in pain on the floor of my childhood home. 

" _Crucio_ " he yelled again.

A sharp, toe curling scream escaped her lips. I felt every bone in my body break at the sound. She seized in pain on the floor. Her body bending in ways that made an exorcism look pleasant. Her eyes met mine begging me for mercy. I snapped out of my haze, fighting against the arms of my restrainer, with all of my strength.

"Father" I screamed.

"No Draco! You will do as you are told" my father snapped, he looked absolutely crazed. "You gave yourself to _The Dark Lord_ and this is what _he_ wanted."

Pleasure grew over my fathers face as he continued to torture.

" _Crucio_ " he shouted, light shooting from his wand.

"Fucking look at me!" I yelled.

It wasn't working. My eyes shifted over to Armena, who was past the point of screams. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was on the verge of passing out. I had to think fast and quick. My foot lifted up and swung back, ramming into the Death Eater's manhood. He released me, curling up on our dining room floor.

Without thinking, I charged at my father. My fist connected with the side of his head just as red flooded my eyes. My fist connected again and again. I heard my mother's blood curdling screams but it was pointless, nothing sounded worse than hearing Armena's. I stopped examining my father as he laid in a pool of blood.

I didn't have time to react, we had to get out of here. I ran over to Armena, cradling her in my arms.

"I got you my love" I whispered, before I apparated out of my childhood home.


	57. SAFE HOUSE

_**Draco Malfoy** _

Armena whimpered in my arms, as I set her down. I had no idea where we were as I looked around in the darkness. We were in a small village somewhere in England, or I at least thought we were in England. I panicked looking around the village, all of the houses had lights on except a small on towards the end of the road. I carefully lifted Armena's arm around my shoulder and carried her down the street. She let out painful cries with every move we made.

I needed to get her out of sight and quickly. 

"I am so sorry... I am so sorry.... fuck.... I am so sorry..." I whispered, over and over again. 

I peered into the windows of the small home.

_Empty._

" _Alohomora_ " I cast, hearing the lock click open.

I turned around and carefully lifted Armena back into my arms, carrying her over the threshold into our safe house. Blood was seeping through her clothes, painting grotesque pictures on her exposed skin. I carefully laid her down on the sofa, kneeling beside her. I brushed the wet hair out of her face.

"I am _so_ sorry" I whispered.

I closed my eyes trying to remember the spell to help heal her. The very one that Severus used on me when Potter confronted me in the boys bathroom our sixth year. I could hear him echoing the incantations in my head. 

"Think" I hissed to myself. 

The words were right there, like they were teasing my mind. I tried my best to push through them and get to the other side of my thoughts. I felt a smile return to my face when the words came to the surface. 

_Vulnera Sanentur._

I held my wand over the gashes and started to chant the incantations. 

"Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur" I muttered, over and over again. 

Her lips moved, but no words came out of them. I watched as her breathing steadied into a slow rhythm. I sat back on my heels and ran my hands over my face. 

_I needed help._

She needed help, but I didn't know who to fucking trust anymore. Theo was working with my father and the other Death Eaters this entire time. Pansy, Oliver and Blaise were still at my house, passed out on the floor. Fuck, I left my friends passed out on the floor with a bunch of crazed lunatics, running about playing dress up in their old Death Eater costumes. 

At this point, I seriously wished my father and I did not get pardoned after the war last year. I wish we were sentenced to a life in Azkaban. None of this would have happened. But would she have been safe in the comfort of her own home? Rodolphous Lestrange was still locked away in Azkaban, but for all I know he could have been in my home tonight.

I should have known _The Dark Lord's_ work was still at large, I should have known when my dark mark stayed permanently embedded in my skin. It's dark ink growing more vibrant as the days went on. When I was around her it moved, she felt it and I felt it. When she told me that she heard him speaking to her, when she fuckign saw him— I should have known. I should have kept her safe and out of harms way.

" _Fuck_ " I whispered, buring my head into my knees.

I gripped onto her hand, holding it against my face as I felt my tears fall out of my eyes.

Could I trust Naomi? She was the only one who was not at our home at that god awful dinner party. I should have known that this was a horrible idea. I was so caught up in Armena that I didn't even realize how bazar Theo had become over the past few months.

 _This was a dangerous game Armena and I were playing._

It wasn't just us anymore in the safety of the castle, we were in some real dark shit. Any minute now this town could be flooded with Death Eaters looking for us. My dark mark was like a beacon for anyone that needed to come looking.

"Draco" she moaned.

My eyes shifted back to Armena.

"Yes— I'm right here" I whispered, stroking her cheek carefully.

"Are you okay?" she muttered.

"I'm fine" I let out a low chuckle, "why are you asking?"

"Your face..." she whispered, opening her green eyes.

I completely forgot about Theo's assault on me. That was nothing compared to being forced to watch her tortured on my floor.

"I am fine Armena" I breathed.

"Good" a smile pulled up on the corners of her mouth, revealing her blood stained her teeth.

"How are you feeling? I whispered, stroking her hair.

"I feel cold" she muttered.

"Do you want me to carry you to the shower?"

She nodded her head carefully and tried to sit herself up.

"Don't..." I whispered.

I hooked my arms under her small body and lifted her off the couch. I walked up the stairs to the closest bathroom. I carefully set her down on the toilet seat and turned on the shower. Steam soon filled up the sickening floral wallpapered bathroom. It looked like Dolores Umbridge threw up in here. I shook the thought out of my head and turned my attention back to her. I watched as she sat there motionless, like all the life had escaped her body.

"Here— let's get you out of those bloody clothes."

I knelt down picking up one of her legs. I carefully pulled off the boot, tossing it to the floor behind me. I looked up at her to make sure she was okay. Her eyes were glazed over and she was staring at the wall ahead. The steam in the bathroom caused her hair to stick to her face. I picked up her other leg and carefully pulled off the second boot. I rested my hands on her knees and looked back up to her.

"Armena, do you think you can stand?" I asked.

She nodded her head, her eyes not looking away from the wall in front of her. She stood up, resting her hands on my shoulders. I carefully reached up her dress to pull down her tights to her ankles.

"Step" I muttered.

She lifted one leg and then the other, allowing me to remove the ragged piece of clothing. I stood up, looking at the beautiful creature in front of me. I reached around her and found the zipper to her dress. I carefully pulled it down, letting the material fall open. Her arms just hug limp at her side, there was no life to them. I slowly peeled off her sleeves, letting the dress fall to the floor. She just stood there in her bra and panties, her arms on reflex clung tight to her chest.

"Do you— um need help" I motioned.

She nodded.

I watched as her body started to shiver and goosebumps flooded her skin. Tiny gashes decorated her porcelain skin, blood was still oozing out of them. They provided evidence of what occurred tonight. I carefully unhooked her bra, releasing her full breasts. I bent down and slipped off her panties. There was nothing sexual about my actions, I just wanted to make her feel safe.

"Step" I muttered.

I stood up and looked at her, her eyes meeting mine for the first time since everything.

" _Draco_ " she whispered, "kiss me..."

"Armena I—" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Please" she whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

I carefully cupped her cheeks in the palms of my hands and kissed her soft lips. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me in closer to her. Her movements became more rapid as she started to undress me.

"Armena" I breathed into her mouth.

"Please" she begged.

Her hands trembled as she slowly unbuttoned the buttons of my shirt.

"Armena" I pushed away, "stop."

"Are you fucking kidding me" she snapped.

"You are hurt" I tried to move toward her.

"Don't fucking touch me Draco—" and right then she lost it, "I'm not some fucking doll thats so fragile, that if you drop her she will break. I'm the bloody _Dark Lord's_ daughter. I am a lot stronger than you think" she screamed.

Rage ripped through her body as she took out her anger on me.

"I just wanted to fuck you Draco" she spit.

I take a step out of the bathroom and she slams the door in my face. I hear the shower curtain move and let out a deep breath, sinking down against the wall outside.

"Fuck" I snapped, slamming my fist against the wall over and over again.

I looked down at my bloody hand, watching as the blood droplets trickled to the floor. I shook it off and wandered through the house. From what could tell, it looked like the family that lived here moved away or were on holiday, there was no evidence of any life. In the back of the house there was a larger room, then the others, with a full sized bed. I started to look through the drawers for something for her to wear. I pulled out an oversized t-shirt that looked like it would swallow her whole. I could just try and mend her dress, but we would stand out especially during winter. We needed to find clothes and fast. I walked over to the fireplace and crouched down in front of it.

" _Incendio_ " I cast, pointing my wand at the logs.

Flames shot up and cast a warm glow over the room. I rolled up my sleeve of my shirt, placing my hands in front of the fire. My eyes grazed over the dark ink on my skin. We had to keep moving, this fucking thing was probably shooting off signals left and right.

How would we get anywhere though? If we aparated they could find us in an instant. If we flew they could find us easily. We could walk? How the hell did muggles get around?

Sounds of soft crying escape from the crack under the bathroom door. My body instantly shot up, moving towards the door.

"Armena" I knock carefully.

_No answer._

The sounds coming from the bathroom were soft sobs, that could be heard over the water from the shower. I slam by body against the door, throwing it open. I ripped open the shower curtain. There she was, curled up on the floor of the tub with her knees tucked against her chest. Her head was tucked in-between her legs, as her whole body shook. I didn't even think. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into the shower behind her, sitting down on the floor. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her against my chest. I felt her hands grab onto my forearm tightly as her body shook. The hot water pelting down on both of us.

" _Breathe baby... I have you... We are safe now... No one is going to hurt you._ "

I kept repeating those words to her over and over again, while I rocked her body back and forth, against the water falling from above. My clothes hung heavy on my body, as the water saturated them. We sat there on the tub floor for an hour or so. I just let her cry and cry until she couldn't anymore. 

I could feel her skin start to prune under my hands. She leaned against my body, nuzzling her wet hair against my chest. 

"Let's get you dried off, okay?"

She nods her head against my chest.

I carefully pulled her up off of the tub floor. I placed both of my hands on either side of her arms, making sure that she was stabilized. I reached behind her and shut off the water. I stepped out of the tub and placed both my hands on her waist, lifting her up out of the tub. I reach over on the rack above the toilet and pull down a towel. I wrap her body in the soft material, drying off every inch of her body. I carefully kneel down on the floor and dry her legs. 

"Thank you" she whispers.

I plant one soft kiss on her thigh and stand up.

"Come here" I mutter, pulling her body into mine.

The only sound in the house was our breaths and the sound of my clothes dripping onto the floor. I take a step back from her, pulling out of our embrace. She looks down to the ground and takes her lip between her teeth. I put both of my hands on her cheeks, pulling her head up to look at me.

"Let's get you warmed up and in bed."

We walk into the bedroom and Armena takes a seat on the bed. I watch her carefully as she fiddles nervously with her rings.

" _Here_ " I toss her the shirt.

"Thank you" she whispers.

She takes the shirt and pulls it over her dripping wet hair. The dark blue shirt goes down to her knees, fitting her like a dress.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

She just nodded her head and stared at the floor. She looks so small in that moment, she was not the girl who I spent this morning rolling around in bed with.

_No, she was different._

I wondered what was going through that beautiful head of hers.

My hands went up to my shirt, unbuttoning the buttons and letting the wet material fall to the floor in front of the fire. I quickly removed the rest of my wet clothes, I looked around the room for my wand, spotting it on the mantle of the fireplace. I grabbed my briefs in one hand, casting the drying spell.

"Better" I muttered to myself, throwing the tight briefs back on.

I turned back to Armena, she was still holding herself in her arms, slightly swaying her body back and forth. I moved over to the edge of the bed and placed my hand on her arm. She flinched at the touch.

"Sorry" I muttered, removing my hand.

She looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, a small tear trickled down her face. As if on reflex, I brought my thumb to her cheek and wiped away the salty drop. She leaned her cheek into my palm and closed her eyes.

"Do you want to get in bed?" I asked.

She just nodded her head. I watched as she carefully crawled back onto the floral print quilt and curled up into a ball. I stared at her, watching as her chest moved to an unsteady beat. Her hand reached out and patted the empty space next to her.

" _Please_ " I heard her whisper ever so softly.

I crawled up onto the bed, positioning myself next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in closer to me. Our bodies molded together as one the instant I touched her. She nuzzled her head in the crook of my arm, letting out a soft purr.

"Better" I said, not only to her, but to myself.

It was better having her next to me. It made all of my worries and fears disappear. It was like we were the only two souls left on the earth. I needed her as much as she needed me. I loathed myself for what I did to her tonight, I shouldn't have been that stupid or that blind. I shouldn't have put her in that position to begin with. We could have been back at Hogwarts in the safety of our own bed instead of camping out in a strangers home. 

"Draco..." she mumbled.

"Yes" I whispered looking down at her head.

"You make the nightmares go away, please don't leave me."

"I'm right here, go back to sleep" I breathed, my hand lightly stroking her hair.

I studied her carefully that night, measuring every inch of her that I possibly could. The way her eyelids twitched as she slept. How her hair curled up into soft waves. The way her fists clenched and relaxed, even in her sleep. The way she had freckles on the back of her neck that reminded me of the Draconis constellation. It was like she was made for me. She was mine and I was hers. 

I made a vow to her in that instant.

"I promise on my life that I will never do anything to hurt you again. I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I will protect _your soul_ until you are ready to take it back, Armena."

I would fall in love with her every single day for the rest of my life. Then, when I had reached my capacity of love for her, I would find new ways to love her. I would spend my entire life discovering all the ways to fall in love with her.

And on my words, I dozed off into a peaceful dream-state.


	58. MEMORIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: verbal abuse/sexual assault triggers 

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

_Darkness._

That's all I felt in those moments after Lucius Malfoy inflicted the cruciatus curse on me.

Pure and utter darkness.

Bitter darkness.

Cold darkness. 

Sick and twisted darkness. 

My body felt like ice as I let the scalding hot water pelt my skin. I stared at the shower wall, watching as condensation rolled down on the pink tile.

Maybe I was meant to be as wicked as they came, I was a _Lestrange_ after all. My line mixes with the French and the British in tangled and disturbed webs. Women murdered for not producing an heir, dying on their birth bed when they finally succeeded, sons out for revenge for their vengeful fathers, long lines of dark wizards and deranged witches. Azkaban should be renamed after our family, for there were many of us in there at this moment and throughout time for that matter.

_"She's a Lestrange! They are known to be insane"_

_"Slytherin— as if you had a choice."_

_"Everyone has darkness in them Armena, you just have to choose if you want to follow the light."_

_"Ah but you are his daughter, the heir to slytherin, parseltongue and skillful"_

_"We are taking a bet you see-_ — _how long it takes for you to get locked up in Azkaban."_

_"Your blood..."_

_"My godfather once told me, the world isn't divided into good people and death eaters. We all have a little bit of light and dark, it just matters what part we choose to act on."_

_"You weak, pathetic little girl..."_

_"You're his rightful heir."_

I crumpled down onto the ground of the tub, curling my knees into my chest. I felt the tears pour down my face, mixing with the water. I don't know why I let Lucius get inside of my head. I don't know why I let him tear me apart but I did. I felt broken and weak. I didn't feel like the strong girl that waltzed into Professor Snape's office this morning, no I felt like the weak girl that hid in the shadows of her childhood home.

_"You will never be good enough to hold our family name" my mother spit in my face._

_I clutched my brown teddy bear closer to my chest, biting my lip nervously as it began to tremble. I could feel my eyes begin to water as the liquid poured out of them._

_"Look at you now! Are you crying?" She hissed, leaning down to my level._

_I looked down to my shoes, trying to hide my face in my ringlets. Her hand grabbed my chin, her talons digging into my soft flesh. I could feel them prick into my skin as the tears poured down my innocent face._

_"You weak, pathetic little girl... he will never give you the time of day."_

_She pushed her hand away off my face, turning around. Her long black dress fanning out as her curls bounced wildly._

_"Take her away Rabastan! I don't want to see her" she hissed._

_I felt strong hands grip around mine, pulling me away from my mum. I clutched onto my teddy bear tighter, as I looked up at her with blurry eyes._

_"Rodolphus, brother, we have to do something! She will bring ruin to our family name! The Dark Lord will never forgive us, we will be exiled in his eyes! We have to kill for him!" the deranged women shrieked._

_"I heard a rumor that the Longbottoms know of The Dark Lord's location."_

_"The aurors?" said the dark haired man above me._

_"Yes_ — _Perfect we will capture them and torture them until they go absolutely out of their minds, all in the name of The Dark Lord of course."_

_"I will figure out their safe house location from my father" the skinny man chuckled._

_My eyes looked between the four adults. I held my comfort animal closer to my body, feeling the grip on my arm tighten. The dark haired women turned slowly around to me, her eyes narrowing in my direction._

_"What is she still doing here! Take her away! I don't want to look at her!" my mother screamed._

"Armena?" a far away voice called.

I could feel movement behind me as a warm body wrapped its arms around mine. I felt myself relax into the hard chest behind me.

_Draco._

"Breathe baby..." he whispered into my ear.

I felt my chest begin to rise and fall rapidly. The soft sobs pouring out of my body, like the water above our heads.

"I have _you_..." he said, as his hands tightened around me more.

He pulled me in closer, his fingers brushing away the hair that stuck to my face.

"We are safe _now_..." he murmured, "no one is going to hurt _you_."

He kept repeating those words, allowing me to cry into him. Allowing me to break down in front of him, without any judgements or criticisms. I felt all of my walls come crashing down, the ones that I spent years trying to build up, to make myself strong in the eyes of others— in the eyes of my family. 

I gazed down to Draco's arms, his white shirt was saturated in water, sticking to his skin. I could see the dark ink behind the white fabric. His dark mark, the one reminding me of who I was.

"Let's get you dried off, _okay_?" his voice rang in my ear.

I nodded my head against his chest, curling into it even more. I felt his arms carefully pull me up off of the tub floor, holding onto me, until I was stable on my own two feet. His hands pick me up and set me securely on the dry floor below me. I wrap my hands around my chest, staring at the floor.

_"So this is the unwanted daughter of The Dark Lord and Bellatrix Lestrange" a man with rotten teeth snapped at me._

_I backed up quickly until I hit the wall behind me, clutching a book close to my chest._

_"Let's have a good look at her" one of them snickered._

_"Please, I was just_ — _" I hesitated, my eyes started to water._

_'Don't be a weak little girl' my thoughts demanded_

_A hand pulled at my hair, bringing my brown locks to his nose. His dirty fingers intertwined through my smooth hair. I felt the tears begin to pour out of my eyes._

_"She smells so good," the third said._

_"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we had just a taste" the rotten teeth man snickered._

_Someone's hands gripped at my blouse, ripping open the buttons exposing my bra. Someone's rough tongue licked my cheek, tasting the tears. Hands grabbed my hair, ripping it from my scalp and yanked it back roughly. I fell to the floor as the three men scrapped at my skin._

_"Stop" I whispered._

_Suddenly, dark hair flashed before my eyes as Rodopholus pulled out his wand._

_"Stupefy" he yelled, sending all three men back against the wall, rendering them unconscious._

_I scrambled back up against the wall, trying to get away. I grabbed at my blouse covering myself up, feeling tears run down my cheek. I wiped my face with my sleeve, trying to hide my emotions from my uncle. I could still feel the snatchers tongue on my cheek. I felt strong hands force me up off the ground. My uncle's hands grabbed my shoulder roughly, shaking the life out of me._

_"How many times have i told you not to leave your room!" his voice boomed down the hall._

_"I'm so sorry, I just_ — _I needed a new book to read."_

 _"You could have been_ — _" he pushed off of me and ran his hands over his eyes. I watched him as he pointed down to the direction of my room. "I will send the house elves to fetch it! Now go, I don't want to ever see you again in these halls unless called upon. Do I make myself clear?"_

_I bit my lip, looking down at the floor._

_"Do I make myself clear!" he screamed._

_"Yes uncle" I muttered._

Draco's hands woke me up out of my memories. I felt the towel dry off my legs, carefully. He wasn't overstepping his boundaries, he was being a perfect gentleman about it.

"Thank you" I whisper.

He plants one soft kiss on my thigh before standing up to embrace me in a hug.

"Come here."

His clothes hung off of him as the water drenched the floor. I closed my eyes and let the sound of our breathing calm me down. I bite my lip to stop myself from crying. His hands find my cheeks, carefully lifting them up to meet his eyes.

"Let's get you warmed up and in bed" he breathes, as his silver eyes meet mine.

I follow him out of the warm bathroom into the coldness of the bedroom. I glance towards the roaring fireplace, watching as the flames dance around. Draco must have made a fire while I was in the bathroom. I sit down on the edge of the bed, my eyes never leaving the flames.

"Here" he says, tossing me a tshirt.

"Thank you" I hear a voice say.

I pull the shirt over my head, feeling my hair soak right through the shirt. I'm sure my locks were a tangled mess right now, but I had no desire to do anything about them.

Draco said something to me but all I heard was static. I nodded my head, watching the flames intently. I wasn't even sure what he was asking, all I knew was that I just had to keep nodding.

_"Let me look at her" the translucent snake faced man hummed in front of me._

_His wand poked harshly into my skin, pushing up against my chin as my mother danced around wildly. His green eyes stared deep into my own. I could feel my skin start to prickle with anticipation._

_"Speak!" he screamed in my face._

_"I_ — _" the words were lost on my tongue._

_"She's worthless my Lord, we have tried everything!" my mother grabbed onto his robes._

_He jerked her off of him, walking around me as if I were a prized possession. I glanced over to my uncle who raised his brows slightly at me._

_"What does she know?" The Dark Lord asked._

_"I have been teaching her since she was of age to learn, my Lord. She knows basic spells, some dueling and dark arts but it seems her interest is in charms" my uncle called._

_"Charms?" he scoffed, causing all of the dark hooded figures around him to burst out into laughter._

_"She's pathetic," my mother hissed._

I felt Draco touch me, causing me to jolt out of my skin.

"Sorry" I muttered, removing his hand from my skin. 

My eyes looked up to him, letting the tears fall down my face. I don't know why I was crying—these memories always were in my head. But I guess I always kept them so far locked down. I spent countless years trying to better myself to prove something to someone, but every time I stepped into a room, I was known as the disgraced and worthless child of _The Dark Lord_ and _Bellatrix Lestrange_. No, I wasn't Armena until I arrived at Hogwarts.

Draco's thumb pressed gently on my face, wiping away the tears that fell. I leaned into his palm, feeling the comfort of his own skin against my own.

"Do you want to get in bed?" he asked.

I nodded my head and crawled back onto the quilt. My body curled up into a ball and I closed my eyes. Something felt wrong. I felt empty without him near, I felt vulnerable and exposed. I knew if I let myself relax more memories would come rushing back and I truly don't think I could handle that right now. I reached out and patted the fabric beside me.

"Please..." I breathed.

I felt the bed dip as Draco moved up into the empty space next to me. His strong arms wrapped around my body protectively. I folded in his arms at once, allowing the security of his body to protect me.

"Better" he breathed.

" _Draco_ " I mumbled.

"Yes" he whispered.

I could feel his body shift as his hand found the top of my wet head.

"You make the nightmares go away, please don't leave me."

*******

I woke up sometime the next morning with a quilt pulled up over me. Draco's arms were wrapped around me protectively. I looked around the room, remembering that we were most definitely not back at Hogwarts.

" _Armena_ " he stirred next to me.

I turned my body over, facing him. I carefully reached out and pushed back a strand of fallen pale blonde hair.

" _Draco_ " I whispered.

I watched as his beautiful grey eyes opened slowly, gazing into my own. We stayed there, curled up facing each other, not daring to blink our eyes in case the other decided to magically disappear. I placed my hand on his cheek, my thumb stroking it slightly.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh towards you last night" I chewed on my lip, before continuing."You know... when I was trying to jump your bones."

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks over the embarrassment of my aggressive actions to get into Draco's pants. The corners of Draco's mouth twitched up into smirk. He shakes his head, letting his blonde hair fall in front of his eyes. I quickly reach up and move it back out of the way, not wanting to lose our eye contact.

"No— that was very rude of me. You were only trying to help and thank you for that, by the way" I whisper.

His lips find mine instantly, his hands encircle my body and enclose me tightly towards him. I close my eyes and melt into the kiss, allowing him to hold me close to him. His lips find my neck, lightly nibbling at the skin.

"Now— will you let me jump your bones now?" he breathes into my flesh. 

I nod my head, biting my lip as his hand travels down between my legs. I can feel the arousal pooling between my thighs. His finger lightly swirls around my entrance, playing with my sensitive area.

"I quite like waking up to you with no panties on" he growls in my ear.

The vibrations go straight to my core, warming me up. I arch my back into his torso, begging for him to touch me instead of playing with me like a toy. His middle finger sinks deeply into my center. His hand moves in and out of me, at a slow but very rhythmic pace. Our eyes connect as one as he stays hovered over my head. The grey of his eyes turns darker as he watches me fall apart at his fingertips.

"Draco... _please_ " I beg.

"You need to say it..." he growls.

"Please Draco—" I gasp, as I feel another finger push inside of me.

"Come on Armena I know you can do it..."

"Please... oh fuck" I moan, my head falling back as his fingers curl up inside of me, hitting that delicious spot.

"What was that?" he teases.

"Please Draco.... _fuck me_."

"There it is— now was that so hard my love?" he chuckles.

He removes his fingers, bringing them to his mouth. I watch him as he cleans each one off, his dark grey eyes never leaving mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, flipping him over on the bed. I position myself over his hard length, feeling it press against my opening. I hover over him for a second, before slowly lowering down just over his tip. I bite my lip, moving up and down over the engorged area.

"Are you teasing me now?" he breaths.

"Maybe" I smirk.

I slowly lower all the way down onto him, watching as his face contorts in pure euphoric pleasure. I place my hands on either side of his face, lowering down to meet his lips. My tangled hair falls around his face, creating a curtain from the outside world. I start to ride him, moving my hips in a rhythmic motion. His hands grip tightly on my arse cheeks. I can feel myself growing wetter with arousal, the more we move together— our bodies connected as one. I feel him start to move under me, his hips coming up and meeting mine as we work against each other. He rams up into me over and over again, hitting that perfect spot.

"Draco I—" I breathe, watching him.

The blacks of his eyes widen, as he moves quicker and more erratic. I stop my motions completely and just let him fuck me.

"You feel so fucking good... I'm close...." he whispers harshly.  
  
His thrusts into me are quick now, I feel him connecting with my cervix each move he makes. The feeling is enough to send me over the edge but I want to hold onto him. I want to come with him.

" _Draco_ " I moan.

I feel him start to twitch inside of me. I bring my mouth down to his, breathing in the same air as him. I feel my core start to burn with delight. His movements start to still as his hands grip tighter.

"I—" I moan loudly, feeling myself contract around him intensely.

I throw my head into the crook of his neck, riding out my orgasm.

"Fuck" he moans, releasing himself inisde of me.

I collapsed onto his torso, feeling myself come down from the high. His hands wrap around my back, drawing intercrite designs on the bare skin. I looked over towards the window, noticing that the sun was just starting to rise.

"How many hours of sleep did we get?" I ask, not moving my body from his.

"We got here around eight or nine, I believe and didn't go to bed until after midnight. I stayed up a little later, warding the house" he mumbled into my hair.

I bit my cheek, my mind flashing back to that awful dinner at the Malfoys.

"Right" I murmur.

We stay silent for a moment laying in bed, just listening to the noise of the dying fire in the room. I feel Draco start to stir under me. I carefully roll over and prop myself up on my elbows, looking at him.

"My hairs a mess" I sigh, lifting up a tangled dark strand.

"I think you look absolutely ravishing" he smirks, planting a kiss on my shoulder. 

His finger trails into my hair, twisting the brown locks carefully. 

"We need to keep moving don't we..." I sigh.

He nods his head looking down at the snake on his forearm.

"This fucking piece of shit mark is like a beacon for any Death Eater. I can make up an ointment to help cover it up, which can shield us for a bit, but I doubt these..." he pauses looking around the floral room, "that these _muggles_ have any of the ingredients."

"I don't even want to start to think about yesterday but I feel like we have to talk about it" I moan, throwing my head back against the hard bed.

Draco doesn't say anything, he just follows my movements, both of us staring up at the ceiling.

"Why don't you shower and get cleaned off, then we can figure out a plan and chat about it," he mutters.

I roll my eyes and hoist myself up off of the bed. I pick at the baggy blue shirt on my body. I turn around slowly to face Draco, who is leaning on his side with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"What is this?" I raise my brows at him. 

"It was the only thing I could find" he shakes his head, moving to get up off the bed.

He walks around the bed and puts his arms around my waist, pulling me in. His lips meet mine and he slowly peppers kisses down my neck to my collar bone.

"I personally think you look _really_ sexy" he breathes.

I swat at his chest playfull, looking up at his grey eyes.

"I am going to shower now" I tease.

******

I let the hot water pour off of my skin, as I run my fingers through my hair, trying to wash out all of the conditioner.

How in the world did everything go so wrong in the span of an hour or so? One minute we are having dinner, the next I'm asking a snake to bit the face off of my lover's father, and then none other than Theo fucking Nott shows up with his band of Death Eaters. Then Narcissa...

My thoughts trail off as I look down at my hands. 

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no._

"Fuck!" I scream.

"What? Armena are you okay?" Draco shouts.

I hear his footsteps storm up the stairs as he bursts into the small bathroom.

"What is it?" he huffs.

I throw open the shower curtain and stand there staring at him wide eyed. He leans over resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"My wand" I gasp.

He looks up at me and then straightens his body, tilting his head to the side.

"What about your wand?" he gives me a puzzled look.

"Your mom... That _mother fucker_ " I hiss. 

"My mom?"

"Your mom _fucking_ disarmed me! I don't have a wand! I'm _bloody wandless Armena_ who has a pack of Death Eaters after her" I throw my hands over my eyes.

"You gave me a bloody heart attack Armena..." I hear him let out a deep breath, "we can get you a new wand."

"Where would we get one Draco?" I moan, "we can't possibly go to Ollivanders and I'm pretty sure my wand was stolen by Rodolphus."

"Your uncle?"

"Yes— my fucking uncle!" I snap, throwing my hand off of my face, flicking water at Draco.

I watch him as he sits down on the pink fuzzy covered toilet. He leans forward on his knees, tapping his foot against the tile.  
  
"Who can we trust?" he turns to me.

I shrug my shoulders, moving closer into the heat of the water.

"Naomi was the only one who wasn't there last night. I trust Pansy more than anyone, but last time I checked, she was unconscious on your floor" I mutter. 

He shoots me daggers, his eyes narrowing at my face.

"Sorry, just trying to brighten up the situation" I mutter. "No more jokes, I promise."

"I highly doubt my father and mother took Blaise, Oliver and Pansy back to Hogwarts and tucked them safely into bed" he mutters, rubbing his eyes.

I ran through my mind, shuffling through the list of people that would be safe options for us to contact but none of them seemed to work.

"I could try to find a way to contact Harry, I'm sure him and the golden trio would love to go rescue some distressed slytherins from Malfoy manor."

"Yeah— I am sure they would love to do it again" Draco rubs his face with his hand.

" _Again_?" I tilt my head, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Don't ask— it involved a sword, that was in your mothers vault, her torturing Hermione and a house elf. That's basically the spark notes version but you get the picture" I waved his hand. 

"Oh" I breathe.

Well that's extremely awkward. I had no idea Hermionie was tortured by my mother. I shake the thought from my head and continue to move through the list of people.

_Oh._

"Why didn't I think of that before" I breathe.

"Think of what?" Draco asks.

"Professor Snape, we—" I pause, knowing that this conversation could go really well or blow up in my face.

"Professor Snape what?" He raises one eyebrow at me.

"When I attacked Theo, Professor Snape dragged me out. Well after that, he took me to his office where Dumbledore and McGonagall came in and McGonagall wanted me to be expelled but Snape and Dumbledore came to my defense" I gasp, taking a breath from my story.

I reach behind me and turn off the shower, ringing out my hair. Draco grabs a towel and hands it to me. I wrap the cotton around my body and sit on the edge of the tub.

"Well go on—" he moves his hand, encouraging me to continue.

"Well— I was really mentally fucked up from everything and I personally feel like we need to have this conversation when we are not on a time crunch, but long story short my punishment was to spend every hour of academic time with Professor Snape. He taught me everything from spells, charms, potions, dueling tricks and your personal favorite— _Occlumency_. I like to think that he grew to like me during that time, so I think he would be able to help" I gasp out the last words.

I slowly look up at Draco, trying to read his emotions but his face is blank. He actually looks a bit terrified.

"I feel like I need a more in depth explanation, Armena..." he muttered, twisting his rings.

"And I promise you..." I grabbed his hand in mine, "Draco, I swear on my life that I will tell you everything that happened after the forbidden forest, but right now we need to figure out a plan. Just like you said— we are not safe here."

"Fine" he huffs, his other hand overlapping mine.

"Snape is a _Death Eater,_ Armena..." he shakes his head.

"Yeah, I know that" I snapped.

He gives me a warning glance then continues with his thoughts.

"What I mean is that— he's just like me. He has a beacon pointing directly at him."

"Draco, I don't think he's had any contact with other Death Eaters. From what I could tell is that he took a pretty big step back after everything."

"I feel like either way we try to contact someone, they will intercept the message" Draco sighs.

"We could take the night bus to London?" I suggest.

"Then what? Stay at The Leaky Cauldron, have some pea soup and throw a huge party? Are you serious?" he looks at me baffled. "That's like painting a giant sign over our heads saying _"we are here come and join us!"_ Absolutely not Armena."

I raise my hands in defense, rolling my eyes at his dramatics.

"Okay so scratch that idea..." I look down towards the floor, taking my lip between my teeth.

Draco might be a Death Eater but I certainly am not one.

"Draco, what if we apparate somewhere?" I raise my head to look at him.

"Armena we have already been through this, they will see us."

"But I am not a Death Eater, when I use unsupported flight it's different than when you do it."

"You can't possibly carry me Armena" he lets out a small laugh.

I threw my hands over my face, curling my body over my legs. I gave up, I completely ran out of ideas and we were losing precious time. 

"Where the _fuck_ are we anyways" I mutter.

"I really don't know, I was trying to find some mail to figure out an address" he sighs.

Last night made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever. Theo, I feel like I could have guessed that a long time ago but really I was thinking he was just a dick with an ego. How could Lucius possibly start this crusade again? The Death Eaters chosen were so random, as well, none of them seemed to be his most loyal servants. However, most of his loyal servants were either dead or in Azkaban. But either way, nothing about the situation made any sense.

"Draco, something doesn't add up" I whispered.

His head shot up to look at me, his brow furrowing as he tried to figure out where I was going with this.

"There were only four Death Eaters there, not including you or your father. Theo was never a Death Eater nor is he one now, because only The Dark Lord can give him the mark. Which he is very much dead. He was just there to— well, I don't know exactly what he was trying to do, other than royally piss me off. Anyways, if there were actually rumors of _The Dark Lord's_ possible return, don't you think there would have been more than just four. Also let's not forget that if I am his prodigal daughter, don't you think they would have been terrified to torture or even hurt me? I think your father was trying to make a showcase to prove to others of my skills—"

"Which you did a _shit_ job at by the way" he muttered.

"I know, I know— but that's not the point. I think those are the only people he has convinced. I think that he was attempting to recruit, or is still recruiting, past Death Eaters" I lean forward, bumping my knee with his.

He doesn't say anything, he just sits there staring at the awful pastel paisley wallpaper in front of him.

"Draco?" I ask.

"I'm thinking hold on..." he snaps.

I bite my lip, hugging my arms close to my chest. I watch as Draco's eyes flick back and forth rapidly.

"I don't understand how Theo plays in this..." he mutters.

"Well— were you two close ever or even your families, were they close?" I ask.

"The Notts and the Malfoys were close, yes— but once my father re-declared himself to The Dark Lord, they seemed to separate themselves from us. His father was accused of being a Death Eater, almost lost his job at the ministry and his family's fortune. He didn't want to experience that again, so he took a step back from it all the second time around. His mother died when he was very young, I also do not think Nott senior wanted Theo to be an orphan."

"Yes, he told me about that..." I sighed.

"That's why I don't understand why or how _he_ plays a role in this..." Draco rubs his face aggressively.

"We need to figure something out" I muttered. 

We couldn't possibly stay here for weeks on end. Plus, trying to imagine Draco and I making the trek through England in his expensive shoes and my dress in wintertime, did not seem feasible. Draco would be begging the Death Eaters to take us hostage in about a day's time. No, I would have to figure something out that would work for the both of us.

"I could leave you..." he starts.

"Are you absolutely mad?" I gasp, kneeling down in front of him. "Draco, get that thought out of your head right now. I will never leave you and I swear I will lose my mind if you ever leave me. They can lock me up in Azkaban for all I care. I can't do this without _you._ "

I didn't even realize that I was crying until Draco's hands were wiping away the tears from my cheeks. It is truly a wonder how I have any tears left to cry. My hands grasp onto his face, pulling his chin up so that I can see his eyes more clearly. I look into his grey, pleading with him silently.

" _Please_ " I whisper.

His lips meet mine instantly crashing into me. His hands pull me up so that I am sitting in his lap. I grab a hold of his hair, deepening the kiss. He breaks apart, his fingers trailing up and down my bare arm.

"I won't leave you Armena, not now and not ever" he whispers.

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I sat cross legged on the bed in the dark room, the only light was from the fire. I stared at a map in front of me, looking at different places and trying to figure out our escape from our safe house.

"We could write to Luna..." I gasp.

"Luna? As in _Loony Lovegood_?" he turns his head slightly towards me.

I rolled my eyes at his jab. 

"Oh don't be so rude. Yes, Luna Lovegood. I trust her, I actually trust her alot and she can get a letter to Naomi."

"Yes, but how would we do that? We don't have an owl Armena..."

He was right. We had no magical way of communicating with anyone and Draco was the only one with a proper wand.

"I need a _bloody_ wand" I muttered.

"There's a shop my mum once took me to in Paris that had the most beautiful wands" Draco muttered.

_Paris, that was it._

"Brilliant! Draco, we need to go to Paris" I gasp.

"Paris?" he shook his head in disbelief. "I feel like that's dangerous and how on earth would we get there?"

"We would have to apparate, that's the only way or somehow get on a train, but that's even more dangerous because it exposes us more to the outside world. We would have to somehow go to Gringotts though..." I let my mind wander.

I knew I could easily get into my mums vault, but would they alert my family and what if Rodolphus was behind this with Lucius? If Draco went into his family vault, would they alert his family? He wasn't underage anymore but it still seemed risky. 

"I have some pounds on me. It's not much, but its something. Plus, I do have my wand so I could put wards up when we travel. We can get a private compartment." 

"How much do you have?" I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Three hundred pounds..." he muttered. 

I felt my mouth drop agape, as I stared at the blonde headed boy with wide eyes.

"Were you expecting us to go rogue and that dinner party turn into a Death Eater reunion?"   
  
"I have learned my lessons over the years. So now I'm always prepared, what can I say?" he shrugged.

"Being prepared and being loaded are two _entirely_ different things" I mutter. 

We sit in silence, listening to the crackling of the fire in front of us. 

"So let's plan this out, Draco..." I readjusted my position, folding the map off of my lap. "Two first class train tickets. We need to find some sort of place to stay, unless we just—"

"Armena— baby, we can figure it out when we get to it." his hands rested on my thighs. "First, let's find a train station..."

I bit my lip looking down towards Draco, his grey eyes looking up at me. I carefully place my hands on his cheek, leaning down until my lips are on his. I kiss him as if this was the last time I would ever kiss him. I pull away, my nose still touching his.

"What was that for?" he chuckled, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a grin.

"What? I can't just have a good snog?" I bite my lip.

"I mean I am not complaining" A smirk appeared on his face.

Draco grabs my hand and pulls me down onto the floor on top of him. His hands lace around my body, pulling me close to him until I am straddling his waist.   
  
"But if I knew we were snogging, I would have done this" his hand brushes my cheek.

His hand moves down until it is around my throat, then slowly moves to the nape of my neck, pulling me closer to him. His mouth connects with mine and we melt into each other. I feel my hands move to his hair, trying to deepen the kiss. I needed to feel something more. I moved my hips up, grinding against him. I could feel his impressive length rub against my panties. The only thing separating us were our clothes. A low throaty moan escaped my lips, sending pleasurable vibrations through his body then back into my own. The kiss became desperate and full of want and desire. My fingers lace through his hair, pulling at the pale locks.

"Armena" Draco breathes.

He pulled back from me, his forehead resting against mine. I know we don't have enough time, we have to keep moving.

"So the train station..." I roll my eyes.

Draco reaches behind me on the bed and pulls down the map.

"We are in Sussex, I believe there is a train station not far from here" his brow furrows looking down at the flimsy piece of paper.

I glanced over my shoulder at the clock on the bedside table.

_9:00 am_

"Well— if we get going now we can make a midday train to Paris and I need clothes" I look down picking at the blue t-shirt.

"Well what are we waiting on?" Draco smirked.

******

I watched as Draco made his best attempt in mending my ripped dress.

"Here" he said, tossing me the black dress. "I'm going to look downstairs and see if they have any winter coats, so that you don't freeze to death."

I pulled off my t-shirt, slipping on my blood stained bra. I took in a deep breath, my shaky hands trying to fasten the hooks in the back. I quickly threw back on the dress and slipped on my boots, heading for the stairs.

"You look lovely," Draco smirked, leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs.

I bit my lip, looking around at the small living room. The couch was covered in blood, _my blood_. I felt waves of memories and emotions rush through my body. Draco nocied my discomfort and glanced towards the couch then back at me.

"I was just about to perform a cleaning charm, you shouldn't have to look at that."

"It's fine Draco, really."

I felt more guilty over the fact that Draco had to see me like that. All broken and bruised, leaving him with a mess to clean up.

"I found us coats," he muttered, tossing a black wool coat in my direction.

"Thanks" I mumbled, slipping my hands in the sleeves.

Draco wandered around the room muttering charms and spells. 

" _Scourgify_ " Draco cast.

I watched as the blood lifted from the floral printed couch. Any trace of our presence vanished from the home in a matter of seconds.

"Let's get going" he mumbled.

******

_Train Station, Sussex England._

"Here" I mutter, throwing down a bag of clothes.

I watch as Draco pulls out an " _I heart England_ " zip-up jumper. He turns around the polyester fabric in his hands and looks up at me.

"You can't be serious," he muttered.

"Well, this isn't Harrods and we don't have our pick of choices here" I sigh, waving my hand around the small train station. 

I pull out a pair of black leggings and a plain grey hoodie. I grab the back pack, that I just purchased from the luggage store, and stuff our new clothes into it.

"We can change on the train" I glance over at the lighted boards on the wall.

Draco stands up out of our seats and reaches his hand out to me. I look up at him, zipping up the backpack. I reach out and grab his own hand, letting him pull me up off of the seat. We walked outside towards the covered stop, watching as the train roared abruptly into the station. I hugged my stolen coat close to my body, feeling the cold wind nip at my cheeks.

"Tickets please" the train conductor announced.

I watched as Draco handed him two tickets. The man looked down at them and back up to us, suspiciously. I gave him my best smile that I could possibly manage.

"Here you are, Mr and Mrs Potter" the older gentlemen nodded his head. 

I glanced over to Draco quickly eyeing him. I could see the corners of his mouth pull up into a devious grin.

"After you Mrs Potter," he said cheekily, lightly tapping my arse.

Draco and I wandered through the car finding our compartment.

"Right" Draco nods, "here we are..."

He flings open the sliding door, there are two bench seats facing each other. I shuffle into the cabin and set our things down on the seat. I hear Draco move in behind me, closing the door with a click. I slowly sank down into the seat below me, watching as Draco followed my movements. I bit my lip staring at the boy in front of me.

"It's going to be fine," he sighed.

"Potter?" I raised my brows at him.

"Well I couldn't use our names. You know— just in case they came looking and it was the only one that seemed the least suspicious" he shrugged, leaning back onto his seat.

"Yeah okay so using the last name of Harry Potter seemed the least suspicious. It's not like he was " _the chosen one_ " or anything" I shook my head.

The train jolted forward, starting its movement towards our destination. I stared out of the window, watching as the trees passed by quickly. I don't know how long I was staring, but before I knew it, Draco was snoring softly in front of me. I glanced over to him, watching as his chest moved up and down softly under the black of his shirt. He looked like an angel sent from Heaven, he looked absolutely divine. The way his pale hair even so carefully fell over his face, the angle of his cheek bones, the way his jaw was so sharp and defined. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to trace every line and angle on his body, but I didn't want to even dare to wake the sleeping boy.

I let out a deep breath and slump down onto the seat. How did this all go so terribly wrong? How did it go completely and utterly wrong? My hands sliding down my face, as I feel my eyes start to water. Less than twenty four hours ago, I was sitting in my classes next to Pansy or Naomi making plans to go to Hogsmeade for the day. Never did I think I would be running away with Draco Malfoy off to Paris. I couldn't even pinpoint the emotion that I was feeling, it was like my veins had turned to ice and blood was boiling at the same time. I shook my head, trying to control my thoughts.

I turned my head over to the backpack sitting next to me. I needed to change and get out of this dress. I walked over to the door, pulling down the curtain over the window. I slowly pulled off my coat, sitting on the seat beside me. My eyes still watched the sleeping Draco as I unzipped my dress, letting the material fall to the floor. I stood there in my bra and panties, feeling the chill of the cabin rush through me. I turned around, rummaging through the backpack, looking for the leggings that I just bought.

"You know you really do have a great arse..." Draco mumbled. 

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. I quickly turned around to face him, covering my arms over my chest. His grey eyes scanned my body, looking me up and down. I watched as lust and hunger flooded his eyes, his tongue running over his bottom lip.

I could feel myself pooling with arousal and he watched me like a lion watches his prey. His hand reached out towards me, pulling me so that I was standing between his legs. His large hands found their way to my back, grabbing at me as his mouth connected with my bare stomach. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, feeling my body give into him as his tongue licked it's way up my body. Goosebumps flooded my skin instantly.

"You shouldn't stand in here naked, Armena. You might catch a chill" he chuckled into my skin.

I pulled away from him swatting at his arm.

"Oh fuck off" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. "You were the one who grabbed me, I was just trying to change."

I pulled on the jumper and yanked the leggings up my body. It wasn't my first choice in clothing but it would have to do. I slipped back on my boots and sat back down in the seat. I crossed my arms, staring at Draco through narrowed eyes.

"When we get to Paris, I don't think we need to be as cautious but we still need to be on high alert..." Draco drifted off. " _Place Cachée_ , think of it like _Diagon Alley_ but very French. The Le Departement Magique is still closely tied with the Ministry of Magic. Who knows how deep this whole thing runs, my father has his hand in everyone's pocket. If word gets out that two young runaway wizards are in France, then it's game over for us. Until we can find out more, it's best if we stay hidden."

"But no one knows what I look like Draco... I am a complete mystery to anyone except a handful of people" I rolled my eyes. 

"But our last names— _Lestrange_ and _Malfoy_ — are known by many."

We sat in silence for a bit, my eyes watching as the trees rolled past our window. He was right, after all the Lestrange family line started in France. We couldn't do this forever, they wouldn't just give up looking for us. At some point we would be caught and dragged back kicking a screaming to Malfoy manor. I don't even know why he bothered with pulling me out of his home, he should of just let me bleed out on his dining room floor. Then this would be all over and no one with be The Dark Lord's heir.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I knew he wasn't going to let me get away with not telling him what was on my mind, but I needed to think. I needed to truly figure this out for myself. I needed someone that I could trust. I needed to talk to Professor Snape.

So instead of talking to Draco, I just closed my eyes and let my mind escape. 


	59. PARIS

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

"It should be right _here_ " Draco muttered as we turned a corner.

A magical bronze statue, of a woman sitting on a pedestal, stood in the middle of a small square. It was overcast today in Paris, but for some reason the statue seemed to glow golden in the middle of the grey scene. I followed Draco down the stairs, watching as he stopped and looked around. We watched as a group of school children ran past us giggling over something.

"Bloody muggles" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at Draco's comments. Draco waved his wand over the grey stone. The bronze statue came to life, moving her limbs and robes out of the way, for us to make our way through the stone. 

"After you" Draco motioned his hand. 

I stepped through the stone, I felt my jaw drop as I watched several people mill about on the cobble stone roads. 

"Welcome to Place Cachée, _Armena_ " he whispered in my ear.

I looked around at the narrow street filled with several wizarding shops. I spun around, amazed by the various owls and creatures flying around the area. I felt Draco grab my arm and pull me towards a dark narrow alley, completely out of sight. He leaned me against the cold brick wall and propped both of his arms beside my head, trapping me under his body.

"Since you didn't like the name _Potter_ for our disguise, you have to come up with another one and fast" he whispered.

I glanced over to a group of men eyeing Draco and I suspiciously. I bit my lip, going through a list of names in my head. The Parkinson name would be easily recognized. The Allards had so many ties to France, so that it would be a huge mistake to even consider that. Potter's name was well known and Blaise's mom remarried so many times, who knows who they are connected to anymore. 

"Scorpius and Leta Constance" I whispered, looking up at the blonde haired boy.

Draco furrowed his brow and looked down on me. I glanced back over to the group of men who seemed to have disappeared.

"Don't question it Draco, like you said we have to be careful" I wiggled my brows at him. 

He nodded his head and then turned, continuing down the alleyway. We stopped in front of a dirty looking black door. The sign above revealed a name in gold lettering, _Hotel De Ginestou_. Draco opened the door for me as we both stepped inside the darkly lit foyer of the hotel.

" _Bonjour_ " called the old witch from behind the counter.   
  
" _Bonjour,_ " Draco said swifty, before continuing in French.

I turned to look at him, shocked by his fluency in the language.

" _Ma femme et moi avons besoin d'une chambre_ " he spoke.

I held in my smirk as I turned around, looking at the room. Dark baroque furniture decorated the room, with blood red wallpaper covering the walls. The corner's of it were starting to peel in various places and spider webs hung in the dark corners. The room had strong death eatery vibes to it. Down the hall was a small pub with a long table down the middle. I could see house elves running about. I turned around, feeling Draco's hand grip onto my arm.

"Let's go" he whispered, dangling the rusty key in my face.

We quickly walked up three flights of stairs, finally reaching our destination in the back corner of the hall. I leaned against the wall, watching as Draco unlocked the door. He kicked the door open with his shoe and turned to face me. 

"What did you tell her downstairs?" 

"I only told her that my wife and I needed a room" he chuckled. 

I watched as a wicked grin pulled up on his lips, as he looked me up and down. Without warning, he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and carried me over to the bed. He tossed me down and pulled out his wand, waving it at the door. The wooden door slammed shut and the locks bolted with a click.

"What was that for?" I ask, biting my lower lip.

"Well since we are " _married_ " now..." he winked, "I figured that this was our honeymoon and I had to carry my new bride, the beautiful _Leta Constance_ , over the threshold."

He slowly crawled onto the bed, stalking towards me.

"Oh how romantic" I rolled my eyes. "Just how I always imagined it! You and I, running away from Death Eaters and _your_ father."

Draco stayed hovered above me. His eyes glowed silver with lust and desire. I felt my breath pick up in my chest as his lips found my neck. He slowly worked his way down to my breasts, kissing every inch he possibly could.

"Let's say this was our honeymoon Draco" I breathed, "what would you do to me? What is your darkest fantasy?"

"You want to know my _darkest fantasy_?" he chuckled into my skin. 

"Do your _worst_ " I hissed, propping myself up on my elbows. 

That triggered something deep within him, because in a matter of seconds he had a hand at my throat, squeezing lightly against my flesh. His lips came crashing down on mine. I felt him force my lips open, pushing his tongue against my teeth roughly until he was able to break through. His tongue was hot and rough, it was the type of kiss that left you breathless and begging for more. I felt his hands release off of my throat, which caused a whine to escape from my lips. Then, his hands were everywhere on my body. His fingers unzipped my jumper, peeling it off of my body, before I even had a chance to realize what was happening. His hands reached down and slowly peeled off my leggings, leaving me in just my panties and bra under him. His lips pulled away from my mouth, I watched as he looked down onto my body with lust.

"Do you really want me to show you?" he growled.

"Please, Draco— I need this, I need you" I begged.

I knew it was dangerous to tempt him like that, but I didn't want to be treated like a doll any more. I wanted him to toss me around and use my body for his pleasure.

I felt his fingers lightly dance outside of my panties. Right at the exact spot where I need him to touch me.

"Tell me Armena—" his hand lightly circled my clit.

I bucked my hips up at the touch, craving more. I felt my breath hitch in my chest as his fingers pressed into me through my panties. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. My arousal pooling between my thighs.

"Do you like it when I touch you there" he breathed into my ear, his middle finger grazing over my clit. "I feel you getting wet for me, you know how much I love it when you come undone just by my touch."

His words, his dirty and filthy words were sending shock waves through my body. I felt him pull my panties to the side, his fingers now dancing at my entrance. I felt the moans escape my mouth as he continued his torture.

"So fucking wet" he entered into me slowly, "you wanna know what I would do if we were actually on our honeymoon?"

I closed my eyes and I bit my lip, nodding my head. I needed to know, I needed to feel him inside of me. I felt his hot breath on my neck, his lips barely touching my skin but it still sent shivers down my spine.

"Well..." his finger moved out of me, flicking over my clit.

_Oh god._

"I would first not have us stay in a dump like this...."

"Of course you would be complaining about our room accommodations" I chuckled. 

"Did I say you could speak?" he growled. 

_Fuck._

"I would lay you on the bed and start undressing you slowly. You would have some sort of expensive lingerie that Pansy probably purchased for you at your hen party. I would kiss my way down your neck, reaching your breasts..."

I felt his lips connect with the tops of my breasts, slowly planing kisses. His teeth nipped at the skin, while his other hand continued to play with my clit.

"I would enjoy every minute of just watching you receive the best pleasure that I can give you...."

I felt his finger pick up speed, flicking my clit dangerous back and forth. My toes started to curl as pleasure built up in my core.

"After I spent hours going down on you and devouring every inch of you, I would come back up and kiss my way up your body...."

I felt his lips kiss under my jaw, causing me to arch into him. His finger found its way back to my entrance, slowly circling, not only one finger but two.

_Oh fuck._

"I would then rub my dick over your entrance, coating it in your cum..." he growled, "then when I would have you nice and open for me, I would slowly enter inside of you, watching as I stretch you out. You like being stretched out don't you? You like it when I push inside of you? Tell me..."

"Oh yes... fuck, I love it Draco. I love it when you fill me up" I moaned, as his fingers pushed up into me.

He moved out of me at a delicious pace. His thumb brushed over my clit, tempting me to let go. My head snapping back against the pillow behind me as moans escaped my mouth.

"Oh fuck, _please_..." I begged.

"While I am fucking you, I would hope that you weren't using any contraceptive charms... do you want to know why?"

 _Oh fuck._ I don't know why his words were causing me to break apart, but I started to rip at the seams. I could feel my core burning as I clenched around his large fingers.

" _Tell me_ " I whispered, but it was barely audible. 

His fingers continued to pump but they went deeper. I rolled my head back feeling my orgasm approaching. His thumb continued to brush my clit. I opened my mouth and let out a pleasurable moan, feeling myself clench around his fingers. His voice continued to talk in my ear as I rode out my orgasm.

"I would fuck you so deep that I connect with your cervix each time... I would come right there inside of you" he pushed into me, "... claiming you as mine for all eternity. Would you like that? You like being filled with my cum don't you?" he growled.

I felt another surge roll through my body as his words sent me over the edge again, not even seconds after I was done with my first orgasm.

" _Draco_ " I moaned, arching my back off the bed.

"That would be just the beginning of our honeymoon" he growled in my ear.

*******

I stared out of the window of our room, watching as smoke filled the air from the chimney stacks.

"I think our best bet is going over right before it closes" Draco sighed from his spot on the bed. "Then we can break into the apothecary."

The sun was setting over the roofs, casting a warm glow on our room. I let out a puff of air onto the window pane, my finger carefully tracing random designs. I watched as the fog turned black in an instant. I threw my head against the pane and let out a long sigh. We had been going over different plans to obtain a wand for me. Of course I just wanted to waltz on in there and ask for a new one but Draco insisted that we go after hours.

"Well we better be on our way. The shops do close soon, correct?" I sighed.

I heard Draco get up from his spot on the bed, the mattress groaning, as it released. I let out another breath of air and turned around, grabbing my coat off the chair.

Our footsteps were quick as we raced down the stairs of the small hotel. I linked my arm into Draco's as we walked with haste through the lobby. A rough looking wizard was sitting at the long wooden table, stirring his tea. He didn't even bother to glance up at our presence. I followed Draco down the narrow alley way until we emptied out onto a deserted street. I looked up at the street sign, making sure that we remembered where we were.

" _Rue Girardon_ " I muttered to myself.

"Here" Draco called, leading me to another small alley.

I glanced up at the sign hanging above the door.

_Cosme Acajor: established 1614._

Draco pushed open the door of the shop, the bell dinging behind us to let the shopkeeper know that we were there.

" _Désolée, on est fermé_ " a voice called.

Draco cleared his voice, narrowing his eyes. I looked over to him cautiously, watching as his body language shifted. He looked larger, taller and more dominant. His full black outfit made him look like he was out for vengeance. I watched as his jaw tightened as he glanced down the darkly lit hall.

" _Mon ami a besoin d'un nouveau bâton_ " he growled.

I saw his hands reach into his coat pocket, grabbing his wand. He held the dark wooden object close to his side. He set down his wand on the wooden counter and carefully rolled up his sleeves, revealing the slightest bit of his dark mark. I felt my breath pick up in my chest by his boldness. I watched as an older wizard, with dark skin, emerged from the shadows. He glanced down to Draco's arm, his eyes going wide, then over to me.

Isn't this literally the last thing that Draco told us not to do? Now look at him, he's making a blood scene.

" _Je vois, monsieur_ —" he paused.

"You don't need to know that" Draco growled, "The madam over here is in desperate need of a new wand and we do have the means to pay for it."

"Very well" the gentlemen sighed, switching to English.

I stepped forward next to Draco, watching as the wizard pulled down various triangular boxes glancing back towards me. He walked back up to the wooden counter and set down his collection. He tilted his head, studying me carefully before lifting up a purple velvet box. He took off the lid and handed the wand to me.

"Unicorn hair with rowan wood, twelve inches" he breathed.

I turned the wand over in my hands, looking at the details. It was white with delicate carvings at the handle. I lifted the wand up but before I could do anything, the wand sent shockwaves through my body. I dropped it instantly back on the counter.

"Rowan wood is for those with a clear head and a pure heart. They tend to reject those who are _darkest_ in nature" the wand maker smirked.

"Great" I muttered, looking over at Draco.

"Phoenix core, sycamore wood, eleven inches" the older wizard muttered, handing me a dark black wand.

I waved the wand, watching as the glass lamp shattered in a million pieces. I quickly set the wand back down. He opened up a black box, revealing a slender grey looking wand.

"Veela hair, hazel wood, eleven inches."

I picked up the wand and cast a simple charm.

" _Alohomora_ " I muttered at the locket box.

I watched as it flew open, sending various coins into the air.

"Fuck" Draco snapped, as ten gold coins landed right on his head.   
  
"Sorry" I muttered, giving him a quick glance.

"Hazelwood is a sensitive wand, it often reflects its owner's emotional state. It works best for a master who can understand and manage their own feelings."

"Oh yes, that is definitely _not_ the wand for me" I sighed.

I watched as Draco walked around the store, touching various objects. He picked up a green ring and turned it around in his hand. I heard the wand maker clear his throat and draw my attention back to him. He reached behind him, grabbing a blood red velvet box. Intricate black veins covered the top in beautiful detailing along the box.

"Dragon heartstring, red oak, twelve inches."

I carefully picked up the wand, feeling a sense of comfort wash over me.

"Ah yes— I figured that would be the one."

I turned the wand around in my hand. The wood was a deep lacquer blood red. Black metal like veins danced around where the wand and the handle met, creating almost a barrier.

"Dragon heartstring is a very powerful core. The wand strongly bonds to its owner and it is known to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts. While red oak, Quercus rubra, is often reflective on the owner's hot temper. These wands make great masters for wizards and witches who have fast reactions and make it the perfect dueling wand."

"Hot tempered... _got it_ " I hissed.

I threw the currency on the counter, giving our wand maker a polite smile.

"Pleasure doing business with you, madam."

I grabbed Draco by the forearm and dragged him out of the store, quickly turning the corner to hide in the shadows.

"Alright, now where is this potion shop" I muttered, ducking my face into Draco's chest as a group of wizards passed by us.

"Just around the corner" Draco whispered, leaning into my body to shield our faces.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me down a back alley way. We stopped right infront of a dark looking shop.

" _Dr. Aziz Branchiflore, apothecary_ " I read, glancing up at the dark black sign.

I watched as Draco pulled out his wand, unlocking the door. We stepped inside, pausing just in case we were not alone.

" _Homenum Revelio_ " I whispered.

_Silence._

"We're alone" I sighed.

Draco carefully closed the door and walked forward to the shelves.

" _Muffliato_ " I cast, jumping up on the dark wooden counter of the apothecary.

I wanted to be sure that no one could possibly eavesdrop on our conversation or reveal our true identity. I twisted my new wand around in my hand, examining the red wood. I could tell it had great power and a desire deep in it's wood. 

"Do you need any assistance?" I asked, glancing towards Draco.

He was picking up bottles off the shelves and placing them in his coat pocket.

"I just want to make sure we have everything we need in case of emergencies."

There was a moment of silence as Draco continued to look through the bottles and vials. The only sounds was of the glass clinking in his pocket.

"Will you grab a mortar and pestle?"

I nodded my head, jumping off the counter. I ran my finger along the dusty shelf, picking it up to examine it. I flicked the dirt off my finger and reached up to grab a stone hollow circle bowl and the matching blunt club-shaped object.

"Have you ever made this ointment before?" I turned to Draco.

"No and to be honest I don't know if this will even work, but it is worth a try if it will keep you safe" he muttered.

"What if it burns off your flesh?" I raised my brows at him.

"Well then, problem solved" he turned to me, "no more _dark mark_."

I shook my head, shoving the objects in my pocket.

"I don't think that is how it works Draco, but I do admire the enthusiasm."

I glanced up at him, watching as a wicked smirk pulled up on the corners of his lips. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, slowly moving towards my ear. I arched my neck at his touch.

"Later" he whispered, "we have to go."

Draco pulled me by the arm out the back of the shop. We paused in the dark alleyway, watching as someone passed on a street nearby. Once we were in the clear, we stepped out onto the narrow stone passage and made our walk back to our inn. We kept hidden in the shadows, the only sound was of the bottles clinking around dangerously in his pocket.

"I'm worried you are going to break them" I whispered, looking down at his pocket.

"They will be fine..." he muttered, keeping his eyes ahead.

"I never got to ask, what is your wand made of?"

"Hawthorn, unicorn hair, ten inches" he ran his tongue over his cheek, shaking his head.

I couldn't help but let my lips pull up into a smug smirk.

"You're saying that I have a bigger wand than you?" I bumped him with my hip.

"You might have the larger wand, but I'm still the one who can shove my—"

" _Watch it_!" I hissed, punching him right in the arm.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the hotel. It was more congested than when we first left, just less than an hour ago. Groups of witches and wizards shouted in cheers as they clinked their glasses of butterbeer and firewhiskey together.

"Stay right here" he whispered.

Draco walked up to the bar, asking the server a question. I looked around spotting a Daily Prophet laying on the table. I quickly snactched it up and tucked it under my arm.

"I put in an order for supper. They said a house elf will bring it up shortly" he yelled over the loud noise.

I nodded my head and followed him up the stairs to our bed chamber. I closed the door, muting the noise that was carrying on down below. Draco quickly pulled out the bottles, vials and other supplies from the apothecary, setting them down on the table.

I moved to sit at the writing desk in the corner of our hotel room, flipping open to the first page of the Daily Prophet. My eyes scanned the moving images, searching for any indication that we were the target of someone's hunt or any news on darker presences on the rise.

"There's no information in the Prophet" I sighed, flipping to the jokes section in the back.

"I figured there wouldn't be anything," Draco mumbled. "Do you want to clean up?"

I turned my head to look at the pale haired boy on the bed.

"No, you go first" I gave him a slight smile.

I watched as Draco went into the bathroom and shut the door. I waited until I heard the water pour out of the shower, before I made any moves. I opened the door to our bed chamber and slipped out into the hall. The noise from the pub downstairs was filling the hallway. I kept my head down as I made my way up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but do you have any parchment that I can use?" I ask the old witch behind the counter.   
  
She gives me a rotten tooth smile, handing me a piece of yellow parchment paper with the hotel's name at the top.   
  
"Thanks" I mutter, "and can you post mail here?"

She nods and hands me a jar of old ink and an old quill. I give her a soft smile before turning around to find a secluded spot to write. There is a two person table tucked away in the far corner. I yank out the chair and sit down. I let out a long breath before I opened up the ink pot and dipped the quill in.

_My dear Naomi,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._ _As you can probably tell, we have not returned to school._ _I have seemed to have gotten Blaise, Oliver, Pans and Draco in a bit of a situation. I want to let you know that Draco and I are safe but I fear for the others._

_Nay, whatever you do, do not let anyone convince you to go to Malfoy manor. Stay together with groups of people and do not trust Theodore Nott. Again, I say this with all the love in the world but please be careful. Things are happening again._

_My love, A_

I folded the letter and placed it in the envelope.

"Now onto my next one" I sighed, picking up a new piece of parchment paper.

_Dear Professor,_

_It seems that you were right. I am writing to you because Draco and I have found ourselves in a situation. You are the only person that I trust with my life. I have made a terrible mistake and now I am afraid that my friends are paying the price for my lack of judgement. I need for you to retake your place as a loyal servant to The Dark Lord. It is imperative that I have you on my side in this battle. If you decline, I will completely understand. I know this is not something that you will to partake in anymore._ _I also know that I ask a lot of you, but I am begging for your help._

_Please destroy of this letter once you receive it._

_ARL_

I fold up the letter into a small square sealing the top with wax. I dip my quill back into the pot of ink and write " _Professor Snape_ " on the top of the yellow parchment. I pull out a clean sheet of parchment and write my last letter.

_Luna,_

_Please ensure that Naomi receives this letter. If she is unable to receive them please give them to Professor Snape. It is urgent that they both receive them. I am putting my faith in trusting you to complete this task. Please do not read it's contents, I don't want to involve you anymore than I already have._

_A_

I let out a long breath and placed the letters into a single envelope. I seal the edge with the wax from the candle on the table and watch as it dries to the paper.

_Luna Lovegood_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Highlands, Scotland, Great Britain_

"Will you ensure that these make post?" I asked the witch behind the desk.

"Yes madam" she smirked her rotten teeth at me.

I turned away from the desk, walking back up to the stairs. I carefully opened the door, looking around the room. Draco was still locked away in the bathroom. I sat back down at the desk and opened up the newspaper again.

"See anything?" Draco asks from the doorway, a playful smirk on his lips.

His blonde hair is stuck to his forehead and beads of water drip down his toned torso, giving him a complete god complex. I feel my mouth behind to salivate as my eyes wander down to the v-shaped notch in between his hips.

"Oh you know, the usual jokes... nothing _too_ exciting."

I bite my lip and fold up the paper. He raises his eyebrows at me, moving to our backpack in the chair.

"I think I am going to shower" I sigh, walking into the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me, leaning against the rough wood. The bathroom was a lot different than I expected. A clawfoot tub sat under a circular window, while a walk in shower was on the opposite wall and a large sink in the middle. I quickly reached into the shower and turned on the water. Within minutes, the room was flooded with steam. I stripped out of my clothes, setting them on the sink. The water felt pleasant on my skin, almost therapeutic to stand under the warm water. I felt like after three showers, I was finally washing away the events from last night. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. How was that only last night, I felt like we had been on the run for days now. How long could Draco and I keep this up before one of us broke down completely?

I put my hands over my face, praying that Naomi and Professor Snape would receive my letters. I needed Naomi to stay out of all of this completely. I already felt an enormous amount of guilt from involving Blaise, Pansy and Oliver. What would they do to them? Would they hurt them or even kill them?

I shook my head, trying my best to get the dark thoughts out of my head.

"Armena, suppers here" I heard Draco call from the other side of the door.

I opened my eyes and shut off the water, ringing out the water from my long brown hair. I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped outside into the room. I glanced over to the table in the corner, where the house elf set up the supper for us. Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his rings. I could tell something was eating away at his mind.

"Draco?" I asked, studying his face.

Draco looked up at me and that's when I saw it. 


	60. BREAK ME

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I twisted my rings around on my finger, my eyes staring at the emerald green one barely sitting on my pinky. The gold band stopped just short of my knuckle. When I saw it in _Cosme Acajor_ , I knew I had to give it to her. The rich green stone reminded me of the deepest depths of her eyes. 

I heard her shut off the water, the sound of stray water droplets hitting the floor in the bathroom. She opened the door, walking out into our room. I continued to play with the green stone, watching as it danced under the light of the room.

"Draco?" she asked.

I slowly looked up at her, my bottom lip between my teeth. I watched as her eyes went wide to my pinky, noticing the new addition to my rings.

"It's not what you think..." I smirked.

" _Oh_ " she breathed.

Her wet hair formed waves around her face. She slowly walked up to me, fitting herself between my legs. Her hands ran through my hair as her nails lightly scraped my skin. My hands snake their way around her back, pulling her closer.

"I saw this today in _Cosme Acajor_ and I knew you had to have it. It was like the ring was pulling my to it. Well I didn't buy it, I stole it but— " I stopped, watching her face carefully.

"You stole a ring for me?" 

"Er— yeah, I did..." I shook my head. 

She chewed on her bottom lip, looking down towards the stone. I slowly picked up her right hand and slipped the emerald over her middle finger.

"It reminded me of your eyes Armena. Your eyes are like the forest, I could just look at it and get lost for days. Depending on your mood, they can be as bright as the green stain glass window that hangs in the Divinations classroom or they can be as dark as the black lake... " I breathed. "We have been through some complete shit together and I wanted you to have something to look at, so that you can remember these better moments that we shared."

"Draco" she whispered, "please don't talk like that."

I didn't want to even think about a day where Armena and I might be apart, but I knew we aren't the lucky ones. We aren't the good guys in this battle. We were both forced into a life that we didn't choose or want.

"We can't be naïve in the fact that this will end well" I sighed. "Armena, I want you to know that— "

Her fingers went to my lips, holding one finger gently across it. She looked down on me with lust dancing in her eyes.

"This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. Draco I—" she whispered, her eyes searching mine. "I seemed to have lied to you all those weeks ago in Potions. I didn't smell nothing in that cauldron." 

She paused searching my face again. 

"Go on..." I encouraged. 

"A fresh, perfectly tailored black suit, spearmint, green apple, a hint of pine from the forest and the smell of metal from a very old family ring. That's what I smelt in my Amortentia all those weeks ago."

I could have sworn the whole world stopped in that very moment.

"You make me feel real Draco. You make me into a person and not just an object for everyone's deepest desires" she sighs.

"You are more to me than an object, you know that" I look up to her, meeting her bewitching green eyes.

"Show me" she breathes.

I slowly move up and unbutton my shirt, letting the black material open up. Her hands gently push it off of my shoulders. I pull at the white towel wrapped around her body, letting it fall to the floor. I look at her, naked in front of me. She has scars from the curse my father cast decorating her skin, but still so beautiful. Her hands trace my scars, as if she were reading my mind.

"Our scars are the same" she whispered, her fingers dancing on my skin.

I lean forward kissing her breast, wrapping my arms around her. I lick over the tiny scars, making my way up her body. I took her nipple in my mouth, swirling it around in slow circles. She let out a delicious moan. She pushed me down on the bed, her hands trembled unbuttoning my pants. I helped her and pushed them down, off of my body. She peeled away at my boxers, revealing my erection. She climbed on top of me grabbing my face in her small hands. Her lips found mine, as we sunk deeper and deeper into the bed. It felt like the bed was consuming us, pulling us into it as we continued to kiss passionately and with fever. I wrapped my arm tighter around her body. She broke away from the kiss leaving me feeling empty.

_I wanted her lips again._

_I needed to taste her._

No words were spoken in that moment, just the sound of our breaths filled the room. 

She slowly aligned herself with my erection, teasing her opening as she slid down. Sweet moans escaped both of our lips, as I felt her tightness clench around me. She slowly started to move up and down on me. My hand reached forward and slowly started rubbing circles around her swollen clit. I watched her as she slowly bounced up and down on me. Her wet hair sticking to her face.

At this moment, I didn't want to ever let her go, her body against my own just feels so right. I grabbed onto her and flipped her under me. Not losing contact, I kept pumping in and out of her. I watched as her eyes lit up with pleasure, I leaned down enclosing the space between us. Our mouths breathing in the same air, as I rocked into her. Her nails dug into my shoulder blade, creating long marks down my back. Her back arched into my torso as I watched her come undone under me.

" _Draco_ " she moaned loudly.

The sound of the head board banged against the wall, but all I could really hear was the sound of our hearts beating together as one. The thump was building in my chest and connecting with hers, allowing our hearts to drum into a steady rhythm. I felt her walls start to flutter around me. I was just as close to the end as she was.

"Come with me, _Draco_ " she breathed into my mouth.

Her words were enough to send me over the edge. I watched as the blacks of her eyes blew wide, as she came around my dick. Her arousal covered my length, dripping down her inner thigh.

"Fuck... I— " I moaned, feeling my hot seed spilling into her.

It was the fastest I had ever come with her but I wanted to keep going. I kept moving in and out of her until we both came down from our high. My body collapsed onto her chest.

"That was..." she breathed.

I lifted my head up, pulling my erection out of her slowly. I reached forward and grabbed the quilt on the end of the bed, bringing it around our bodies. I propped myself up on my elbows, watching her as she gazed up at me. The light from the room danced wildly in her eyes. 

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

She bit her lip and nodded her head. I slowly reached down and planted a kiss on her shoulder, before pushing my body off of the bed. I pulled on a pair of briefs and looked at her. She reached down onto the floor and grabbed my shirt, buttoning it up over her frame. She looked so unbelievably gorgeous: her hair still wet but wild and her in my shirt. I wanted to capture this moment forever, lock it somewhere in my memory so I would always remember her this way.

I lifted up the wooden tray of food and set it down on the bed. The smell of warm bread flooded both of our noses. I had been over twenty four hours since both of us had anything relatively editable to eat and we were famished.

"Croque Monsieur, good choice" she smirked, bringing the sandwich to her lips.

"I like to think I have good _taste_ " I said darkly, bringing my lips to her jaw line as I moved closer to her.

I watched as her head rolled back, accepting my lips. I kissed my way down her neck, opening up the shirt to plant kisses on her collarbone.

"I think you broke me Draco" she smirks, looking down on me.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, planting another kiss on her jaw.

"I was taught at a very young age to not show many emotions. I think the first time I cried since I was six or so, was this year when you...." she trailed off, setting the sandwich back on the plate.

"When I hurt you..." I muttered, studying her face.

"No" she turned to face me, "when I hurt _you_ , Draco." 

"Armena— " I stop, thinking about how to tread lightly on this next topic of conversation.

I study her face carefully, watching as different emotions flash across her face. She lets out a deep breath and turns her full body to face me. 

"You told me you would tell me what happened this year when we were back in Sussex" I bit my cheek, watching her. 

"Okay, here it goes. At the start of this term, I was hearing voices. Normally witches and wizards who hear voices tend to be insane— " she paused, looking towards me.

"When did it start?"

"After that night at the Three Broomsticks, that is when I first heard the voices. I was sitting outside of Snape's classroom and I heard someone call my name. That night was when I saw you, um you know— in the Prefect bathroom" she bit her lip, pink flooding her pale skin. "The next morning, when I was filling in for you during the quidditch game, Potter and I ended up in the clouds. It was raining and we couldn't see much, but I saw Potter clear as day and he saw me. Potter's scar started to hurt and he slipped off his broom. I helped him up but the wind was too strong, we ended up falling off and you know. When I fell, I had a dream where I was in Hogwarts back in the 1940's. It was sometime when my father attended school, along with Nott and Lestrange. I watched them torture a girl in a hidden passageway in the common room. They saw me in the vision. It was like I was standing right there with them. Well that night in the infirmary, I asked Potter if he heard anything and he said yes."

She glanced over to me to see if I was upset, but I wouldn't let her see my emotions. I needed her to finish.

"I told you about this and you got mad at me, remember when we were in the restricted section. Well, congratulations Draco, you won because I should have stopped there. The more I found myself researching and digging into him the more he appeared in my dreams. Theo found me one day sitting in a nook at the castle. He asked me if I wanted to read through his grandfather's journals. Of course, I was naïve in the fact that Theo is a raging psychopath, utterly insane and working for _your father_. Well— I got the journals and things got significantly worse. Draven Nott started invading my dreams. Then when Theo gave us that _blue vial_ , I saw him in the Room of Requirement. Theo that night, he wasn't himself or he was himself— I'm still not entirely sure" she furrowed her brow, shaking her head to get the thoughts in order, before continuing. "Anyways— he tried to put his hands up my dress, telling me things, just absolutely barbaric things. He was grabbing onto me aggressively telling me how much he wanted me and how he would do anything for me. That's when you came up and stopped him. After that, Theo started to get aggressive, he started to make harsh jokes and he picked up pretty quickly that I was going insane with everything going on. Then the locket became hexed, which I later figured out that it was coated with dark, blood magic from my father and his gang of lunatics. After I had a mental breakdown that day in our study period, I figured out that it was all in those journals. I talked to him— The Dark Lord, _my father_. He told me that if I wanted to have his Death Eaters, I could with the snap of my fingers. He told me it was all up to me how I wanted things to end but either way it was going to happen and I ultimately had no choice in the matter."

She bit her lip and looked down at my dark mark.

"I don't want it Draco, none of it. I don't want a band of grown men and women bowing down and groveling at my feet. I don't want to have to kill innocents all in his name. _I don't want it_ " she hissed, looking wide eyed at me.

"You don't have too, Armena" I said, looking at her.

"Draco— we can't ever have normal lives. Our parents made that decision for us before we were even conceived. Your father is trying to make me take on a legacy and my parents are dead. Well— one is talking to me as his former Hogwarts teenage self, but still. We have to face the truth, this is all going to end up completely and utterly a mess for both of us."

I watched as tears fell from her green eyes, streaking down her face. I carefully pulled her in close to me, falling back on the bed. I ran my hand over her hair, stroking it gently.

"You need to not think like that, everything is going to be fine."

I don't know who I was saying that to at that moment. I don't know if I was trying to convince her or myself, but I knew that she was right. We aren't the people who receive happy endings. Happiness is always given to the heroes and we were the villains no matter how many times we tried to write our wrongs.

***********

_**Day 2** _

"So..." she began, peering over my shoulder as I began to brew the potion. 

"Will you pass me the tentacles of Murtlaps?" I muttered over my shoulder. 

I felt movement as she walked to our apothecary table in the corner of the room. She appeared behind me in a matter of seconds, handing me glass jar filled with green critters. 

"You know eating a Murtlap tentacle can heighten resistance to various dark charms..." she sighed. 

"And an overdose can cause purple ear hair" I chuckled. 

I trained and pickled the Murtlap tentacle, placing the essence into the glass bottle. The color was a rich blue, I handed the jar to Armena who turned it around in her hand. 

"Just incase we need to heal some wounds and I figured it wouldn't hurt to put it on your scars" I sighed, staring my other potion. 

The color was a dark grey goo, that smelt like absolute unicorn shit. I prayed that this would conceal my dark mark, making it impossible for anyone to track us. 

_*******_

_**Day 3** _

I woke up the next day to an empty bed, the sounds of water filling our bed chamber. I stretched my hands over my head, letting out a loud yawn. I carefully slipped out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, opening the door. Clouds of steam poured out as I made my way in. I quickly stripped off my clothes and opened the glass door. My hands found their way around Armena's frame, planting light kisses on her shoulder. 

"Good morning" she breathed. 

"Mmmm" I moaned into her soft skin. 

I moved her hair to the side and continued planting kisses, nipping at her skin as I moved my way up her neck. She arched reflexively at my touch. My other hand moved around to her breasts, carefully pinching her nipples between my fingers. She let out a delicious moan and rested her body against my torso. 

"Someone is eager this morning" I whispered into her ear, nipping at the skin. 

She just nodded her head as my hands trailed down her body. I slowly let my fingers slide over her lips, feeling her arousal pool on my fingers. I loved how wet she got for me. I glided my finger into her, entering her. I pulled out and entered another finger inside of her, slowly pumping in and out. 

"Fuck" I growled, feeling my dick push up against her leg. 

I pulled my fingers out of her, bringing them to her lips. I watched as she took my two fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them and sucking on her own juices. 

"Good girl" I growled. 

I brought my other hand around her neck, pulling up on it roughly. My lips went to her ear. 

"Bend over, I want to fuck your brains out."

I watched as her breath hitched in her chest and the blacks of her eyes blew wide. With my other hand I pushed her down, watching as she placed her hands against the tile wall of the shower. My hand pushed into her lower back, as I aligned myself up with her wet opening. She let out the sexiest moan as I rubbed my tip over her entrance. 

"I love your arse from this view" I hissed. 

I slowly pushed into her, but not fully all the way. I moved in and out of her, watching as my dick stretched her out. I could see her wetness coating my erection. I grabbed onto her hips and pushed in a little further, causing her to moan. 

"Please... more" she begged, her fingers griping the tile like she was trying to grab onto something. 

"So desperate for my cock" I chuckled darkly. 

" _Draco_ " she moaned, "I want it, I want you..." 

My name rolled off her tongue like it was dripping in honey. I gripped her hips harder, pushing my rings into her skin. I slowly pushed my entire length into her, filling her up and stretching her out. It felt so good being inside of her. 

" _Please_..." she moaned. 

I felt something kick in as I pulled back out and rammed into her hard. I stilled for a second, feeling her clench and release around me. Her walls pulsating against me. 

"How do you want it?" I hissed. 

She glanced over her shoulder, her lip between her teeth. 

"Fuck me, _Draco_." 

I snapped my hips against her again and again, pounding into her as hard as I could. Every single time I fucked her, I connected with the deepest part of her. I wanted desperately to plant my seed there and make her mine for all eternity but that would have to be at a later date. 

"Fuck" I groaned. 

" _H-harder_ " she stuttered. 

Her fingers gripped the wall desperately trying to grab onto something to hold herself up. Her dark hair plastered to her face as she threw her head back. She was using all of her strength to hold herself up and not collapse onto the floor. I took one of my hands and wrapped it around her hair, pulling her so her back was flush against my chest. My hand wound around her neck, choking her slightly. My other hand moved from her hips down to her clit. I rubbed circles around the sensitive area, sending her completely over the edge. Her legs started to tremble under me. In a matter of seconds she was coming around my dick, covering it in her slick arousal. Silent moans escaped her lips, her voice muted from my grip around her throat. 

"You like being fucked like a _slut_ don't you" I growled, pounding into her still. 

I could feel myself slipping and falling into pleasurable abyss. I moved my fingers from around her neck up to her mouth, sticking my finger into her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked on my finger, her tongue swirling around it again and again. 

"Oh fuck-k" I felt my cock jerk as it released my seed inside of her. 

" _Mmm_ " she moaned, giving my finger one last lick. 

I pulled out of her and took a step back, pushing my body against the opposite wall. I bit my lip and tilted my head, watching as my seed dripped down her inner thigh. 

"I love watching _my cum_ spill out of you..." I breathed 

********

_**Day 4** _

"I got us tea" she called from the room. 

I wrapped the white towel around my waist and made my way back into our shared living space. She was sitting at the small writing desk, flipping through the Daily Prophet. I walked over to the small table in the other corner and poured myself a cup of tea. 

"Anything?" I asked, peering over to where she was sitting.

"Nothing..." she sighed, folding the newspaper aggressively. 

She turned to look at me, a frown plastered across her beautiful face. I knew each day was getting harder for her. It was consuming her thoughts. She didn't like that she had no contact with anyone. She had no way of knowing if anyone was safe or what was going on back in England. 

"What?" I muttered into my tea cup.

"We are missing exams" she sighed, biting her lip.

"That's really what you are thinking about?" I raised a brow at her.

"Yes, it's the only thing keeping me sane. The fact that we are missing our exams and the Slytherin Christmas party and the carolers in Hogsmeade and..." 

"Armena, we will get through this" I tried to ease her mind. "We will have hundreds of Holidays together."

I set the floral tea cup down and walked over to her, kneeling down so that I was at her level. 

"And when our children attend Hogwarts, we will annoy them so much by visiting them every chance we get. We will spend so many Holidays together, I promise. I will find every caroler and get them to sing until you are just sick of hearing their music. I will do everything, just for you." 

She took my face carefully in her hands, her green eyes searching mine. 

"You make a lot of promises" she smirked. 

"Only for you." 

_*******_

_**Day 5** _

"I think we should go down to the pub tonight for supper" Armena said, flipping through a new issue of the daily prophet.

I glanced over to the dark headed girl, sitting on the bed. We had been locked up in this room for days now and one of us was about to go utterly insane. There is only so much sex that one can do to pass the time.

"It was just a thought" she muttered, "you don't need to think about it too hard."

"I know that" I hissed.

We had been cautious since the moment we arrived. The only fresh air that we got was from the window and still we were on our wits end.

"Sure" I sighed, twisting my wand in my hand, "but if anyone starts acting off, we come right back up here and we leave tomorrow."

We had discussed where we should head to next after Paris. Armena had suggested that we head towards Greece or Germany. I personally thought the States would be the safest, it would be far enough away that we wouldn't have to worry. But the more we fight about it, the more I can see her giving up her strength. The light behind her eyes was slowly starting to fade away the more she thought about the consequences of our actions.

"Draco, I just—" she paced across our room.

"Armena, you can't be serious right now" I snapped.

"I think we need to go back... I don't think we can keep running" she sighed.

"Are you listening to yourself? You want to give _my father_ and god knows who else what they want. You are willing to sacrifice your freedom for their wishes. Are you _insane_?"

"Yes— I think we clearly established that I was insane months ago when I started hearing voices!" her voice raised an octave.

I watched as her green eyes became blurry, as water threatened to pour out of them. She turned around quickly, her back towards me.

"I didn't mean it like that" I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. "I just don't want to lose you, _Armena_."

_It was the fucking truth._

I wasn't ready to face a life without her or go on as if she never existed. There was no way she would come out of this the same. I sure as hell didn't and I was barely in it the first time. I was just a pawn used by _The Dark Lord_ to punish my father.

"Who knows what is happening to Blaise or Oliver— your best friends Draco! Pansy is all alone in that house with a bunch of men, who will take what they want from her and no one will dare question it. Draco, the guilt is eating me alive!"

We sat in silence for the next hour. Armena sat back down on the bed, pulling the paper up over her eyes with a frustrated huff. 

I couldn't let her do it. I couldn't watch her life or soul fade away as she became his puppet. I had no idea what anyone was planning for her but it wasn't going to be rainbows and unicorns, thats for fucking sure. She was so pure but yet so dark in every way possible. She wasn't innocent but she wasn't a murderer or a torturer. I couldn't picture Armena sitting at the head of the Dark Lord's table, commanding men and women in black cloaks and silver masks to go a raid muggle villages. I couldn't see her hanging our muggle studies professor over the table and having her pet snake consume the body. I couldn't imagine her splitting her soul into seven different pieces just so she could live forever. I couldn't see her changing her name, so that the one people spoke sent fear trembling through their bodies. 

I couldn't see her becoming him.

Armena's gasp woke me up out of my thoughts. I jumped out of my chair, quickly rushing to her side. She threw down the paper on the bed, pointing to the headline.

" _Suspicious Activity In Azkaban_ " I read.

Below the headline, was an image of her uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange, smirking wickedly at the camera. I continued reading the article below.

"Activity in Azkaban as of five days ago has increased rapidly. Reports of inmates, who were previously tame or subdued have been acting out with aggression. Notorious inmates are being reported of chanting claims that _You Know Who_ has returned to save them all. It is feared that even after events from last year, dark wizards and witches are still at large in our world...."

Armena folded the newspaper abruptly, letting out a huff of air.

"Armena—" I started.

" _Don't_ " she hissed, jumping off the bed to move to the window.

The sky was getting darker, giving off the most ominous feeling. I could feel that something was happening deep in my bones and on my skin, particularly in one area.

"How's your mark?" she sighed.

"It's fine, I don't think our ointment worked but as long as no one finds us then—"

"I don't like this, I don't like living in fear" she breathed, her green eyes looking back over to me.

"I don't either" I sighed, getting up from the bed.

I walked over to her, wrapping my arms protectively around her chest. Her head rested back against my torso. I stared out into the dark sky, watching as the clouds churned.

"Let's go down and get some supper" I whisper into her ear.

She nodded her head against me and let out a long breath. I could feel the tension and the worry pour off her body. I dropped my arms and grabbed my coat from the bedpost, tossing Armena's over to her in the process. She caught it swiftly, pulling her hands through the sleeves. I watched as she pulled open the door, disappearing on the other side of the wood. I took a deep breath and followed her down the stairs.

The pub was less crowded tonight. Armena chose a small table in the back corner. She tucked herself away, while I grabbed the chair facing the corner with my back towards the room. I wanted to give her all of my undivided attention. A small house elf walked up to us, throwing down a small menu.

"I'll have the cassoulet" she muttered to the elf, "and a firewhiskey."

"And I'll have the pea soup and a firewhiskey as well" I smirked, looking at Armena.

I shoved the menus in the elf's face, turning my attention back to the girl in front of me. Moments later our drinks floated to the table. I picked up my glass and clinked it against hers, throwing back the dark liquor.

"Here is to us..." her voice drifted away, as she looked over my shoulder.

I stared at her, wondering what was going through her mind. 

"Armena" I hissed, bumping her leg with my own.

"Draco—" she whispered. 

Her hand going over her mouth, while her eyes were glued to someone else. Suddenly, a chair stretched up beside me. I turned my head, slowly to look at our new guest.

"No..." 


	61. FOUND

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

"Here is to—" my words stopped short, as I gazed upon a dark haired boy standing a few feet away. 

His dark eyes were cold and his mouth was pressed into a thin line.

"Armena" Draco asked, kicking my leg rather hard.

"Draco" I whispered.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

This couldn't be good. I watched as he pulled his chair over to our table and sat down, crossing one leg over his knee. Draco slowly turned to the boy beside him, I could see the anger pulsating through his skin. His veins popped out of his hand as he clenched his fist into a tight ball.

"No..." Draco spit.

"Nice to see you too, mate" Oliver smirked.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. This could only mean two things, our friends are dead or Oliver is just as wicked as Theo. I rested my elbows on the table, sinking my face into my palms. Oliver reached forward and grabbed Draco's whiskey, throwing it back instantly.

"Oy— you two are _real_ fuckers you know" he pointed his finger at both of us. "Zabini told me by the way. Pansy is still clueless as ever but you're supposed to be my best mate, Malfoy. Yet, you two were fucking right under our noses."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I looked down at the table. I raised my hand, signaling to the server that we needed another round.

"Surprise, here we are..." I smirked, glancing to Draco.

"So..." Draco growled, studying Oliver. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we please just enjoy each other's company for a bit, yeah?" he smiled.

I nodded my head slowly, glancing to Draco.

"We just ordered supper but you can have mine. I seem to have lost my appetite" Draco said sourly.

"So what happened Ollie?" I sigh.

A tray of three glasses floated over to our table. We each grabbed our glass and downed it, feeling the liquor burn our throats.

"Keep them coming" Oliver yelled over his shoulder, before turning back to us.

"She asked you a question..." Draco snapped.

"I was getting there— So I really don't know what happened between us getting knocked out and you two leaving but when we woke up, my father was standing in the room. About four or five men spent hours screaming at us three, asking where you two might have gone. I assumed that you two would run back to school and I told my father that. Pansy was scared out of her mind but Narcissa wouldn't let them touch her..."

I let out a long sigh, thanking Merlin that they didn't hurt her or touch her. I felt myself actually being grateful towards the women who disarmed me.

"We knew you didn't have your wand anymore because its loyalties now rested in mummy Malfoy. So, we knew you two couldn't get very far. Blaise and I came up with so many different scenarios as to where you two might have ended up. One guess was the shrieking shack but I knew you two wouldn't dare go in there..."

Draco and I gave each other a glance. I bit my lip and picked up my glass as I smiled into it. Draco ran his thumb over his bottom lip. I felt my core clench by just the thought of Draco and I against the wall in the shack. I looked up at Oliver, who was looking between us. His eyes were blown wide as he glanced back and forth. 

"Oh..." he muttered, before shaking his head. "Draco, I don't want to even know but let me just tell you—" he pointed at me then back to Draco, "this boy nearly pissed himself our third year. One minute, he's picking on Weasley and Granger, then the next minute something or someone dragged him onto the shrieking shack's property. I'm telling you I have never seen him so scared."

Draco rolled his eyes at Oliver. He brought the rim of the glass up to his lips and then pulled it back. 

"I thought we all collectively agreed to never chat about that, yeah?" Draco muttered. 

"Simpler times mate" Oliver sighed, downing his drink.

He raised his hand, signaling another round. I brought my lips to my glass again, downing the cold liquid.

"Continue" I muttered into my glass.

"Right— so then Blaise assumed you would pick the most random spot in all of England. We didn't want to turn you guys in but they..." he paused, "So we told the Death Eaters that and they searched all over, but no sign of you two anywhere. Then about a day or so ago, a handful of Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban" he sighed.

"They broke out of Azkaban?" I shook my head, "No that can't be. I just— I just read in the Prophet that..." I felt my voice trail off as I looked between the two boys. 

Oliver cleared his throat and shook his head.

"They are covering it up. They don't want to alarm anyone but dark shit is happening out there, it's different than last time. I can feel it in my bones."

There was a moment of silence as our third round of firewhiskey arrived and our supper. I shoved my plate over to Oliver and rested against the wood wall behind me. I watched Draco and Oliver as they shoved the food in their faces. I let out a deep breath before I asked what I was most afraid of.

"How did you find us?" I muttered into my glass as I threw back the brown liquid.

" _Naomi_ " he muttered, there was a hit of sadness in his tone.

I shot my head up and looked at him, my breath started to pick up rapidly. He caught onto my panic and sighed, leaning his elbows forward on the table. I could sense his anxiety as he took in a deep breath. 

"Nott got her and found your letter to her" he glanced at me.

_Oh fuck._

I felt Draco's eyes bore into the side of my face. I knew he was rightfully pissed off _._

"What letter?" Draco growled.

I winced under his tone. I knew I should have told him about this but I couldn't tell him. I knew he wouldn't approve and would try to stop me. I just needed to get Professor Snape's attention, he was my personal secret weapon in all of this. 

"I wrote Naomi a letter through Luna..." I kept my eyes on Oliver, watching his reaction carefully. "Is she _okay_?"

I could feel something bubble up inside my chest. My skin started to feel hot as the panic sunk in.

"Nott told my father all about us and who she was, a _mudblood_. No one took that well, especially my father and yours" he nodded to Draco. "They called me a blood traitor, my father gave me a beating and—" he trailed off.

"And what?" Draco snapped.

"They were going to kill her if I didn't do it" he looked at us with blurry eyes.

He slowly lifted his hand, peeling off his black glove. I let my eyes fall down to his skin, watching as a continuous water line curved around his hand and down to his wrist.

" _The Unbreakable Vow_ " I glanced towards Draco.

I had read about this many of times in my childhood but had never actually seen it being preformed or on an actually witch or wizard before now. I wanted to reach out and trace the lines with my finger, to see if I could sense the bond that they shared with the blonde headed girl all the way back in England. 

"My father forced me to do this with Naomi, they said that if we didn't she would die but..." I watched his dark eyes become foggy as he looked down onto the dark wooden table. 

"Oliver..." Draco's voice came out harsh. 

I knew if I glanced his way, his jaw would be clenched. His hands would be blanched white from his aggressive grip on the table and his eyes would be silver with fury. 

"Draco, if I don't bring you two back then she will die or I will die..." Oliver snapped. 

"Oliver please don't do this" Draco growled.

I looked down at my green stone on my finger. I carefully touched to cool rock, hoping it would bring me some clarity. 

"Stop being so fucking selfish, Draco!" Oliver snapped, "The love of my life will die if you two do not man up and come with me. I'm asking you nicely, I don't want to have to force you." 

"Do you see this girl right here!" Draco nodded his head to me, "if you bring her back then she is going to die! She won't be our Armena anymore, she will become a shell of a human. She will shrivel up and die in that house. They will suck her soul out of her all for their selfish needs and desires..." Draco hissed.

"Draco I—" I started, glancing between the two boys. 

I couldn't let Naomi die. I couldn't let my best friend die and I couldn't let Oliver die all because Draco didn't want to see me get hurt. 

"No!" Draco shouted, slamming his fist down on the table.

I winced under his actions, jumping in my seat. The pub suddenly went silent as everyone turned to face us. I sunk down lower, ducking my head behind the two tall boys.

"Calm down, Draco" I hissed.

"Mind your own fucking business" Draco snapped at the curious eyes and ears. 

The noise started to pick back up in the pub as everyone went back to minding their own business and milling about.

"Please" Oliver looked at me, his dark eyes wide.

I felt my breath pick up in my chest as I glanced back and forth between Draco and Oliver. I couldn't let my best friend die all because I was scared to go home. I couldn't let anyone for that matter die because of me. Draco would just have to get over it and if not, I prayed that he would forgive me eventually.

"I am so sorry Ollie that we— no, that I put you in this position. I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart" I felt my chest tighten.

"Armena..." Draco warned.

I couldn't dare to look at him. I couldn't dare to see the look in his eyes.

"Draco, please..." I begged, my eyes still on Oliver. "You can take us back to Malfoy manor. You can take us back, just please tell me this is not a trap..." 

"Armena, I don't know what their plans are for you but at this moment, no it's not a trap" he grabbed my hand. "Blaise and I have already decided that we will do everything in our power to keep you safe. Pansy is ready to start a full on war against anyone that comes near you. You have us on your side." 

"Like that will help" Draco spit, "You cant be fucking naïve Armena. I thought you were smarter than this?" 

I turned my head to face the boy in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at him, warning him to stand down in his fight. 

"I'm not being "fucking naïve" Draco" I mocked him in his tone. "I'm doing what is fucking right, you want your best friend to die? You want that sweet girl to die at the hands of your father? Because that is what will happen if we don't do this. I have to do this Draco, I don't have a choice..." 

"Bull- _fucking_ -shit!" Draco slammed his glass down, "you always have a choice Armena." 

"Draco... us, who we are, we never have a choice. Before I even knew you, I would hear whispers from my uncles about a young boy, just sixteen who was tasked with an impossible job. Do you want to know what they called you?" I stared right into his eyes. 

His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched tighter. 

"They called you the boy who didn't have a choice..." I hissed.

There was silence in the loud pub, not from the people around us but from our table. Draco and I's eyes stayed locked on each other as we battled each other internally. I knew I was being harsh, but I couldn't be selfish in this. Not anymore— not where there are lives on the line. 

"Can we just please get our things" I snapped, turning to Oliver. 

"Sure, take your time" he let out a long breath.

I pushed away my chair from the table vigorously and raced upstairs, slamming the door shut behind me. I went to our bed and threw what very little belongings we had, into the bag. I carefully wrapped up the vials and ingredients in our clothes and placed them securely in the backpack. I heard the door open behind me, slamming shut.

"Armena— I made a promise to you that I wouldn't let you do this to yourself" Draco growled from behind me. "I promised you that no matter what, I wouldn't let you take this life and now you are walking right _fucking_ into it!"

I turned around facing Draco, my finger pointed at him.

"I'm not going to let our friends die because we are scared! I'm fucking terrified of what is about to happen next!" I threw my hands up in the air. "I can't be scared though because I have to be strong. I have to be strong for Oliver who is absolutely terrified that his girlfriend is going to die if he doesn't bring us back. I have to be strong for Pansy. I have to be strong for Naomi who is locked up in your fucking house and I have to be strong for _you_!" 

His hands grabbed onto my face, cupping it gently in his large palms.

"You don't have to be strong for me, that is the whole point" his grey eyes searched mine, "I love you, Armena. I love you so fucking much it kills me inside. I also hate you at this very moment but I can't leave you— not like I did before. I promise that I will stick by your side and will never leave you. I can't bare to see you do this alone."

I felt the tears stream down my face as I looked up at the beautiful man in front of me.

"I love you too, Draco. I always have and I always will" I whispered, feeling my tears spill into my mouth.

Draco's lips were suddenly on mine as he crashed into me. He pulled me in close to him as his arms wound protectively around my body. Our lips blended together as one as we melted into each other.

"Whatever is about to happen, we will do this together" he breathed, into me.

I pulled apart and looked up at him, letting out a breath.

"I'm scared..." I whispered.

"Don't be" he breathed. "I'm right here."

His thumb traced my cheek, wiping the tears off of my face. I searched his grey eyes looking for a sign that he was stronger than I was but all I saw was fear. I would have to do my best to be brave and face whatever was about to come my way. There was no time for hiding under blankets or playing make-believe in imaginary forts. No— this was real, we were about to walk right into something that was greater than the both of us. 

"You ready?" Oliver's voice rang from the other side of the wooden door. 

Draco grabbed the backpack, planting a kiss on my forehead and headed to the door. He threw open the door, almost ripping it off its hinges. 

"So back to Malfoy Manor?" I sighed, leaning against the door frame.

Oliver shook his head and pulled out a small book, waving it in the air. I felt my eyes go wide as I looked at the object.

" _Lestrange Family History_ " Draco read, tilting his head to one side. 

It was a portkey to my home.

"You're going home, _Lestrange_." 


	62. KICKING & SCREAMING

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

We landed in front of my childhood home. I stood there watching as the dead trees swayed back and forth that lined our path. On top of the gate stood a bronzed raven, with its claws gripping onto two gold L's that intertwined together as one. Our family crest with our motto written below it

_'Un jeu différent'_

"A different game" I whispered. 

I remembered learning about our history as a child. Rabastan told me that our family motto came from one of our ancestors, Procrustes Lestrange. He was advising his son on how to defeat his enemies. He told his son that " _you cannot lose if you are playing a different game_." 

_You have to be strong._

_Don't think about your emotions._

_You cannot show them how you feel._

I kept repeating those words in my head, over and over again as I stared up at our family crest. I knew what was awaiting me on the inside of that house, but I couldn't let them see how I really felt. In order to win this battle, I would have to play a different game than everyone else. I wouldn't be able to chose sides, I would have to create my own third party. 

"Are you sure you are okay?" Draco asked for the hundredth time.

I nodded my head as we made our trek down the gravel path, towards the daunting home. I had to pull myself together, this was life or death at this point. There was no one there to tell us if we did something wrong and just try again. If I fucked up, someone's life was on the line.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I gave him a smile.

I waved my wand, throwing up the huge double doors to my childhood home. To much of my surprise, the foyer was completely empty. I held my hands out, stopping the two boys behind me. I tilted my head slightly, waiting to hear what came next. The sound of female screams echoed loudly in the halls. I felt Oliver push forward, knowing whose voice those screams came from. 

"Wait" I whispered through my teeth. 

I felt my jaw clenching as I looked around the empty space. This was either a test or they were really not expecting Oliver to complete the task. 

"Enough!" I screamed, letting my voice carry down the vacant hallways and into occupied rooms.

I listened as the screaming stopped and the sounds of footsteps echoed the halls. Fenrir Greyback walked forward, his claws gripping around Naomi's petite arm. I felt my heart break when I saw Naomi's disheveled appearance, with her torn Hogwarts jumper and the white blouse had dark stains on it. Tears streaked her face, as she shook under the werewolf's tight grasp. I gave her pleading eyes, feeling that familiar feeling bubble up in my chest. I let out a deep breath, shaking off the nerves I was feeling. I felt my hands clench at my sides, my anger running through my fingertips.

_You have to be strong._

"Let her _fucking_ go" I said, through clenched teeth.

The monster just smiled at me, wickedly showing his fangs. One scratch from him and Naomi would be infected, transformed into the beast that was holding her hostage. I could hear the other Death Eater's chuckle from the side lines.

 _'Weak, pathetic men... '_ my subconscious hissed.

"Did you not hear me? I'm sorry I don't speak _dog_ , let me try that again..." I took a few more steps forwards, "let her _fucking_ go."

I could feel my blood boil in my veins. The power tingled under my skin down into my wand. I could sense it absorbing my emotions.

_"Dragon heartstring is a very powerful core. The wand strongly bonds to its owner and it is known to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts. While red oak, Quercus rubra, is often reflective on the owner's hot temper. These wands make great masters for wizards and witches who have fast reactions and make it the perfect dueling wand."_

"What are you going to do? Disappear again?" he chuckled, showing his fangs.

I don't know what came over me, but it came with a vengeance. All I could see was black behind my eyes. The deepest depths of darkness flooded my vision as I walked closer to the monster.

I gave him a wicked grin and ficked my wand towards him. A long black silk cloth flew out of my wand and coiled itself around Fenrir's neck, choking him backwards. I twisted my wand, tightening the collar around his neck. I watched as his hands clawed at his hairy neck, trying to loosen the grip of the long black cloth. Naomi wiggled out of his grasp and ran into Oliver's arms, heart wrenching sobs escaping her mouth.

"All dogs must be on a leash in _this_ house. I'm quite certain my uncle explained the rules to you" I batted my eyelashes at him.

Sounds of choking broke through the silence as he struggled against my restraint. I jerked my wand down again, tightening my hold once more. I could hear people talking around me, but it was just static in my ears. I felt Draco's eyes watching me the entire time as darkness consumed me. 

"That's enough..." a familiar voice boomed.

I kept my wand up at Fenrir's throat, turning my head slightly towards the direction of the voice.

"Hello uncle— I figured you would be one of the escapees of Azkaban."

"Armena" he sighed, "I see you have improved on your wand work..."

I dropped my wand, releasing the monster from his restraints. Fenrir gasped as air finally filled his lungs again. I smirked down at my hands, twisting the red wood around in my fingers. I tossed the wand up and caught it in my other hand. 

"I always was a fast learner" I smirked.

I turned around, glancing at my uncles, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. They both studied my disheveled appearance and raised their eyebrows with judgement. I rolled my eyes and glanced towards the giant doors on the far right side of our foyer.

"Well— I'm here now, let's get on with it" I hissed, turning on my heels.

I walked straight into the room, where my father held countless meetings with his precious Death Eaters. My uncle sped up his steps, joining me at my side. I paused at the end of the table, turning around to face him. He nodded his head to the head chair sitting at the end of the long wooden table. I aggressively pulled out the chair and collapsed in my seat. It's size overpowered my body, making me seem a lot smaller than I actually was.

My uncles, Rodolphus and Rabastan, took the seat next to me while the other Death Eater's filed in like the obedient followers that they are. Draco took his seat next to his father, with his mother, sitting on the other side of him. I watched as Theo made his way in, smirking as he took his seat. Oliver took the empty seat next to his father across from Draco. There was silence in the room as Blaise, Pansy, and Naomi stood against the wall, while Snatchers watched them like hawks. 

" _Armena_ " my uncle nodded at me.

I glanced over to my uncle, narrowing my eyes at him. I could feel my rage swimming in my veins as I looked upon the men at the table with disgust. My hands clutching the arm rest beside me, looking upon the greedy men and women. I let my judgmental eyes scan each one, landing on Lucius and then landing on Theo. He had a sick and twisted grin plaster on his smug little face. I wanted to wipe it right off his face.

"Armena..." Rabastan Lestrange sighed, glancing towards Rodolphus. 

Just then the doors to the room flew open and Snape strolled into the view. His black cloak flying behind him.

"Severus..." Rabastian called, "I was wondering when we would be seeing you again."

"I came as soon as I heard" he hummed, glancing towards me.

I looked at Draco, his head was down in his lap as he stared at his rings.

_Please look up, please look up, please look up._

_Please._

I kept chanting that in my head, hoping that it would somehow get through to him. I needed him to look at me, to let me know that I could get through this. He didn't move an inch. Not even the slightest twitch, he was frozen in his chair. Before I knew it, my hand came slamming down on the table, causing everyone to turn towards me including a pale blonde headed boy.

"There— now that we have all arrived let's get on with this..." I hissed.

I felt like I was having an out of body experience. None of the words coming out of my mouth sounded real. I sounded like a darker version of myself. Rodolphus cleared his throat, turning to face me in his chair. I met his soft brown eyes and relaxed instantly.

"Armena, there are rumors that you have communicated with _The Dark Lord_ —"

"She has, she told me _she did_ " Theo interrupted.

Both my uncle and I shot warning glances over at the Nott boy, making him sink down into his chair.

"I would keep your mouth shut if I were _you_ " I hissed under my breath, barely audible to anyone who tried to listen.

" _Is this true?_ " a skinny Death Eater called from the far end of the table.

I glanced towards Draco and then Professor Snape, none of them bothered to look my way. I began to feel the panic arise in my blood.

" _What did he say?_ " the man beside Oliver asked.

I only assumed it was his father, they had the exact same dark eyes and stature. Oliver quickly glanced over to Naomi who was positioned in between Blaise and Pansy.

"And if it _was_ true" I tried to play them off.

"You carry _his_ blood, Armena— you are his _heir_. His lifeline so to say, which is why your mother kept you hidden for all those years."

"So what? She kept me alive as bait? How wonderful!" I clapped my hands together loudly. "Doesn't she just win _mummy of the year._ "

"We need you to bring back The Dark Lord" Lucius called, bowing his head towards me once I turned his way.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands flat on the table, glaring at the blonde haired man.

"You want _me_ to help _you,_ after what you did? You should be ashamed of yourself" I hissed, shaking my head.

" _Armena it's your duty to do this_ " someone said from the table, but I just kept my head down, staring at my hands.

"No" I whispered.

" _You were created to bring him back"_ someone said.

" _You're his heir, you are supposed to fulfill his legacy"_ a female voice rang. 

Chatter filled the room as his followers discussed my purpose on this earth. I felt like I was a bizarre creature in a cage. Someone who people would stare and poke at, judging me. I felt all the anger, hate, sadness, and loneliness flood into my veins. I watched as my hands began to shake against the table. My teeth grinded against each other, as I felt the fury rush through my body. I was on the verge of a breakdown. A full meltdown, with tears, screams, pain and all.

"Armena..." Rabastian warned.

"Read my _fucking_ lips... N.O." I hissed through my teeth.

I abruptly stood up from my chair. My hands leaning against the table, I leaned forward, narrowing my eyes at the group of men and women. I narrowed my eyes at Lucius watching as he shrunk back in his chair.

_Pathetic._

"I just realized" I hissed, "I don't have to be here. I have been through hell these past few days so if you all will excuse me." 

"Armena..." one of my uncles warned.

"You need me and I don't need you, so I am going to leave this meeting now" I smiled coldly.

I shoved back my chair and walked around to Pansy and Naomi. I grabbed them by the hand and yanked them out of the room, kicking open the double doors. I didn't stop until I heard the heavy doors slam behind us. I paused once we were already to the top of the stairs. I turned around abruptly and let out a long breath, resting the palms of my hands against the stone banister.

"Are you two alright?" I gasped, catching my breath.

before I could even look up at the two girls, I was suddenly engulfed in a giant hug by Pansy and Naomi. Their arms squeezed onto my body, as if they were making sure that I was still there. Pansy gripped my face, looking at me from every angle.

"You look pale" she judged.

"Pans!" Naomi slapped her arm.

"What? I'm just being honest..." Pansy smirked.

"Naomi?" I turned to look at my petite friend, "are you _okay_?"

"I'm fine" she shook her head.

"That's from Theo" Pansy folded her arms over her chest, "he's a real prick."

I glanced down over the banister, looking towards the large doors at the end of the foyer. There was loud commotion on the other side. They were probably pissed off that a eighteen year old girl told them to fuck off. 

"Here— come this way" I nodded my head, walking them towards my childhood bedroom at the far end of the hall.

I guess that's the perk of being the unwanted child of both of your parents, you always were placed in the most secluded places. I pushed open the tall door, opening up the bedroom. It was just how I left it, pillows stacked on the window seat that overlooked the dark garden behind our home. The black wood of my bed, draped with dark grey bedding looked like a cloud, and my precious books still stacked up high beside my bed. 

"Well—" Pansy sighed, looking around my room, "I always assumed it would be dark but this is actually pleasant."

"Thank you so much Pans, really I was truly worried about your opinion..." I shook my head, trying to hold back my smirk.

Naomi took a seat in the french chair placed in the other corner of my room, while Pansy made herself at home on my bed. I bit my lip as she reached back and grabbed a worn brown teddy bear, with a faded cream ribbon around its neck.

"So very _Dark Lord_ of you" she wiggled her eyebrows, examining the bear.

"Rodolphus gave it to me when I was a child" I smirked, remembering the memory. 

"Where did you and Draco even go?" Pansy asked.

"Paris— Pans, I told you this" Naomi rolled her eyes. 

"Right, right..." Pansy looked at me, "so did you and Draco _shag_?" 

"About that..." I started. 

I felt the crimson rise to my cheeks, as I glanced down to the ring that Draco gave me. Even with him not being here, I found some odd sense of comfort. I closed my eyes and brought myself to earlier tonight when Draco and I were in the comfort of our own world without Death Eaters and legacies.

I glanced back up to my friends but Pansy was already onto the next subject. It was a blessing because I truly did not know how to explain to them that Draco and I had been shagging since basically the start of term. I watched as Naomi laughed at something Pansy said. They both seemed so happy in this moment, even with twenty Death Eater's sitting downstairs. I couldn't have them stay here anymore. They couldn't put their lives at risk for me. 

"You two can't stay here anymore" I sighed.

They stopped their conversation. I opened my eyes and looked towards my friends, meeting each of their eyes.

"It's not safe. Naomi..." I glance towards her, "you could have been—"

I stop myself, shaking the dark thoughts out of my head. I couldn't bare to think about Naomi's lifeless body lying downstairs in my home. 

"I'm not going to force you to stay here, while a group of psychopathic men convince me to bring back my _very dead_ and _very dangerous_ father" I waved my hand towards the wall.

"Armena" Pansy sighed, "you can't kick us out..."

"Yes, I can Pansy" I furrowed my brow at my friend. 

"I mean that we are staying here one, because we want to make sure you are safe and two, Theodore Nott is absolutely off his damn rocker. I don't want to see Ollie, Blaise or even Draco suffer under him" Pansy rolled her eyes. "It's not up to you, it's completely our decision so suck it up because we are not going anywhere. We are also most certainly _not_ going to leave you here." 

"I would have never guessed that Theo of all people would want to involve himself in this..." Naomi shook her head, curling her knees up to her chest.

"Oh I could have guessed it" I let out a laugh, "there was something absolutely wicked about him, just like his grandfather..."

I felt Naomi and Pansy look at me, curious as to what I mean by my remarks, but I just shook them off. I couldn't even begin to explain to them everything that was going on.   
  
"We should let you rest," Pansy sighed, standing up from my bed.

"What?" I jerked my head up, looking between the two girls.

"You look absolutely exhausted Armena, we will see you in the morning" Naomi sighed.

"Where are you two sleeping?" I panicked.

I looked between the two girls. The state of Naomi's appearance she looked like she had been sleeping on a stone floor.

"Your uncle, _Rabastan_ , gave Naomi and I a room down the hall. He's _very_ accommodating" Pansy winked.

"Oh absolutely not!" I made a gagging noise, "I don't even _want_ to know."

I felt bile rise up in my throat by the images of my uncle and Pansy. I jumped off my seat and followed them towards the door. I gripped onto the wooden edge and leaned against it, watching as they walked down the hall.

"Good night" I sang, which earned a middle finger from Pansy.

I watched them until they were safely at the other end of the hall and in their rooms. I carefully closed the door and leaned back against it. I let my body slide against the wood until my arse hit the floor with a thud.

******

I woke up the next morning, feeling my libs stretch above my head. I reached over to the spot next to me expecting to find a warm body, but there was nothing. I opened my eyes and felt my brow furrow together with frustration. I closed my eyes again only to shoot them back open when the realization hit me.

I was home.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

I groaned, as I slipped my body out of bed, my bare feet hit the cold wood floor.

"So much for staying by my side, _Draco_..." I muttered.

I made my way to my bathroom, stopping short of my reflection in the mirror. I looked older, more mature. My hair was wild and untamed on the top of my head. I looked like _my mother_. I frowned and furrowed my brow at my reflection. I grabbed the hairbrush off the sink and ripped it through my hair, wrenching out the knots from lack of proper shampoo and conditioner these past few days. I pulled my hair back up out of my face, pulling back my features. I walked over to my wardrobe, quickly pulling out a white button down, bra and a pair of black jeans. I yanked up the jeans and tossed on the bra and shirt. I took one last look in the mirror before I headed downstairs to meet our guests.

I made my way out of my room, stopping immediately. I slowly turned and faced one of the portraits of a Lestrange relative. I narrowed my eyes at the younger boy.

"I don't like _you_ " I hissed, pointing my finger at Felix Lestrange.

The portrait just smirked at me and turned his head. His long dark hair falling in waves to his shoulders. I narrowed my eyes at the portrait studying it further.

" _Pretentious bastard_ " I muttered, continuing my trek down the long hall. 

I stopped just short of the opening to the stairs. Arguments could be heard downstairs as voices carried up the stairs and the hall. I paused and leaned forward, trying to eavesdrop on the conversation below. 

"Draco! What were you thinking?" A female voice rang.

"You defied me and _The Dark Lord_ " Lucius voice snapped, echoing in the halls upstairs.

"I'm not going to talk about this" Draco growled. 

Lucius didn't stop, he kept pressing his son. 

"To do what? To run away with _his heir_?" 

" _Father_ " Draco hissed, "enough, I'm not going to talk about this anymore."

I walked over to the top of the stairs, pausing before making myself known. Blaise and Oliver noticed me first and then my uncle. 

"Ah _Armena_ " Rodolphus sighed.

"Uncle" I nodded, not even glancing towards Draco. 

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you this morning?" my uncle asked.

I raised my eyebrows, curious as to where he might be going with this.

"If you _insist_ " I hissed.


	63. HELP ME

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I stared at my father, as the words came pouring out of his mouth. To be completely honest, I had absolutely no idea what he was saying to me. All I saw were his lips moving, as he continued to go on and on about something about my ignorance and selfishness towards this family. I had heard it all before, it was nothing new to me. 

"Are you even listening, Draco?" my mum hissed.

I turned my head to her, raising my eyebrows at my mum. I didn't even want to consider the choice words that I had for her, after the performance she did at my childhood home.

So instead of opening my mouth, I turned my head to look up the stairs. She should be here any minute now. I could feel it in my bones, it was like we were connected as one. The sharp fangs, of my fathers silver snake head, came crashing down on my left shoulder. I winced under the pain, feeling him dig the fangs deeper into my shoulder.

"You will respond when your mother speaks to you, we raised you better than this, Draco..." my father hissed.

"Yes father" I muttered.

"Draco! What were you thinking?" my mum grabbed onto my arm.

I could see the desperation deep within her eyes. She didn't want to go through this again. The wounds were still ripe from last year's battle. I loved my mum more than anything and I knew how much it nearly killed her to think that I was dead in the castle. I knew that's what kept her up at night, the image of my dead body thrown about the wreckage of the stone as dust flew about the air.

"You defied myself and The Dark Lord! Over what? To go run off and play house with his heir?" my father hissed.

"Her _name_ is Armena?" I snapped.

"Do you care for the girl?" My mum whispered, it was barely audible but I heard it.

I turned to face my mother and gave her the slightest nod. I could hear my father yelling at me but I didn't care, like I said— I was numb to it by now. 

"Father— enough" I snapped.

I heard Blaise clear his throat. I looked over to him as he jerked his head up to the top of the stairs.

" _Armena_ " Rodolphus Lestrange sighed, appearing out of thin air as he waltzed into the foyer of their home.

I looked up, gazing up at the angelic figure standing at the top of the stairs. The morning sun reflected behind her, casting a warm glow over her outline. She had her hair pulled up out of her face and fresh Oxford on. She kept her eyes straight on her uncle as she made her way down the stairs. I kept my eyes peeled on her, as if she would disappear. I wanted nothing more than to take her back up the stairs, into her childhood bedroom and have my way with her. Push her down onto the bed and peel back those tight muggle jeans, she looks so good bent over and ready for me. 

I shouldn't think about her like this in public but I couldn't help myself. My words still stood with her, I was absolutely and utterly addicted to her. She was my own personal drug and now after spending every minute with her— I was having withdrawals.

"Uncle" she responded in an unmoved tone.

"Let me take a good look at you," Rabastian smiled, walking from another side room.

He walked right up to her, his arms outstretched. Her uncle cupped her face in his hands and looked upon her face. Slightly turning her from side to side. I knew both of them had been locked up in Azkaban for the past year, but I wondered how involved they were with Armena's upbringing as a child. Family loyalties were important to the Lestrange family, that was well known.

"All grown up— you have turned into quite the young lady. Are they feeding you at school? You look a little gaunt."

I have met the Lestrange brothers before, actually many times before, as my father and mother were schoolmates with them. But it still shocked me how loving they seemed to be towards their niece. Every time I saw them when we sitting in the Malfoy Manor, they were feening and groveling at The Dark Lord's feet. They would go to any length for him and The Dark Lord knew that. Most of the time their temper was out of control, with a dark personality to match their dark features: raven colored hair and eyes as black as the night. Armena looked like a spitting image of them and seeing the three of them stand together, it was absolutely terrifying. 

"I have, after all, been on the run for the past week, uncle. You can't expect me to have a five course meal with I was trying to run from him" she muttered, glaring at my father. 

I felt my lips pull up into a smirk, as I watch my father shrink under her gaze. 

"Still—" Rabastan narrowed his eyes, "I always remembered the food being more hearty at school, when I attended. Don't you agree, _Lucius_?"

I watched as my father stood up a little straighter, switching from his previous scared appearance. He slightly tilted his nose up in the air. He always had to look like the pretentious prick that he was.

"I would have to agree, Rabastan. The food was always the best when we went, but after all Hogwarts was under better rule at that time" my father hummed.

Armena glanced towards Oliver, Blaise and I, raising her eyebrows at us. She rolled her eyes when no one spoke up and turned her attention back towards her uncle. Rabastan tilted up her chin, narrowing his eyes.

"Let's get a woman's perspective. _Cissy_ , don't you think my niece looks a little gaunt?"

My mother looked upon Armena, her kind eyes sparkling under the morning light. She let out a small sigh and smiled.

"I think Armena looks perfectly well. Perhaps she is just exhausted from her travels."

"Give her some space to breathe, brother. She looks like she is about to pass out from your investigation" Rodolphus shook his head.

Rabastan narrowed her eyes on her, investigating her once more. He seemed to be pondering something as he looked on his niece. 

"Where is your locket?" Rabastan asked.

She let out a sigh and stepped back out of Rabastan's grasp. Clearly, having enough with this investigation and questionnaire. 

"It was hexed and it's a very long story. Perhaps, you should ask _Nott_ if you want to know more. I'm sure the serpent is slithering around here somewhere" she hissed, glancing towards the other room.

Blaise let out a snicker beside me, causing everyone in the room to glare towards him. He quickly hung his head and clasped his hands behind his back, standing like a soldier. 

"Armena, I was wondering if I might have a word with you?" Rodolphus asked.

I watched as she narrowed her eyes at her dark haired uncle, debating on her next move.

"If you _insist_ " she hissed.

Rodolphus motioned for Armena to move into the banquet room, the very one we were dragged into last night. Armena relaxed her shoulders and walked towards the door. Without even realizing it, Oliver and I had followed her to the door. Her uncle glanced at us and waved his wand at the door, slamming the wood shut in our faces.

I glanced towards Oliver and then over to Blaise. My father and mum were already conversing with Rabastan, completely distracted. I needed to know what they were talking about in that room. I nodded my head towards the grand staircase and raced up the stairs. I had never been up here before, I had no idea where anything was in this home.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_"... Well, after I saw you, I snuck out of my room. I got really skilled at unlocking locks that were meant to stay locked and also staying hidden. I snuck into one of the portrait's, I think it was Lady Apralide. You see, the tunnel of the portrait leads to a hallway. He always met with his followers in the east wing, so I always knew to stop at the fourth vent. You had a straight ear shot into those meetings and the sound would just echo. I could barely see you but I had a clear shot of your father. I watched as he praised him and groveled at his feet" Armena's voice echoed in my head._

I walked down the narrow hall and then stopped at the portrait of _Lady Apralide_ , whoever that was. I found the only women upstairs in the corridor. She was sitting on a swing out in the garden wearing all white. It was actually a very beautiful painting for being in such a dark home. I peeled the portrait open, watching as the women in the painting glared at me. I stepped through the narrow passage, hearing Blaise and Oliver follow after me. They closed the portrait behind them, causing the narrow corridor to go pitch black.

" _Lumos_ " I hissed. 

"What are we doing?" Oliver whispered.

"Draco wants to make sure his girlfriend isn't signing over her soul to the devil" I could hear the smirk in Blaise's voice.

"Fuck off _Zabini_ " I snapped, walking forward until I was at the exact spot she told me.

The three of us peered down below, through an air grate, watching as Armena and Rodopholus sat down at the far end of the table. Rodopholus narrow backside was to us, but I could fully see Armena's face.

"You look—" her uncle spoke eloquently.

"I've been better," she sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Let's get to it, shall we? Am I to assume that you are the one behind this master plan?"

Rodopholus ran his fingers through his think black hair and then leaned forward on the table.

"When your mum died, I was made your guardian but I suppose that I have always been like a parental figure to you. When news made its way in our circle that Lucius and a few others were planning something, I had to get involved. Even from Azkaban, I had my ways. When I came here a few days ago, the Nott boy told me what he did with the journals. I have a duty to look out for you—"

"If you are looking out for me then why am I being put out like some pig for slaughter. Why aren't you stopping this madness before it even begins!" She narrowed her eyes at her uncle.

She was right though, there was no denying it. If she was supposed to be his favorite, and only niece, then why was he forcing her to do something that she clearly did not want to do? Did he not see that this was eating her alive?

"I can't stop it... Armena....want this to go any further but..... You mum was obsessed with The Dark Lord, she will go to many lengths to get him back..."

I could barely hear what he said. His voice was choppy, staticy almost. It was like trying to tune into a muggle radio but you couldn't find the right channel. He was smart, he must have cast a charm on the room.

" _Fuck_ " I hissed, trying to press my ear to the vent. 

"You're his heir—his blood runs through your veins. There are stories, rumors if you want to call it, about how his heir is the only one to bring him back. Now they... in here convincing you to do so, to join his noble cause, bring his memory back to life and lead his followers back into battle. I'm..... you put it? Like some pig out for slaughter...." His voice was barely a whisper.

"What did he say?" Blaise furrowed his brow.

"Shut up Blaise" I glared at him.

"I can't hear a thing," Oliver muttered.

Armena leaned back in her chair, clasping her hands over her stomach. She gave him a suspicious glance.   
  
"How do I know that I can trust you?" she narrowed my eyes at him.

"You just have to feel it in your blood."

"What if I say no? What if I deny their elaborate plan to bring back the Dark Lord and become his rightful heir."

I watched as her uncle leaned forward, he grabbed her hand and her face dropped.

_Static._

_Nothing._

The vent slammed shut and we were completely excluded from the private conversation.

" _Bloody hell_ " I hissed, leaning back against the far wall.

"I mean what did you expect?" Blaise shrugged.

The three of us sit in silence, the only noise was the nails of a mouse scurrying in the distant passage. I rubbed my hands over my face dramatically, letting out an exasperated breath of air.

"Do you want to talk about what happened these past few days?" Blaise asks.

"Not really..." I slam my head back against the wall, closing my eyes.

"Mate" Oliver started.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, thinking of what they wanted me to say. What did they want me to say? Did they write poetry about her and professor my love? They would look at me like I was crazy, like I was utterly out of my right mind. Well fine then, let them think that. I was tried of holding back how I felt. 

"I don't know boys, what do you want from me?" I spit, "Do you want me to tell you that I was willing to throw it all away for her and probably still would, if she asked me? I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and would literally sacrifice my life in order to protect hers? If I could take her place right now, I would in a heartbeat?"

I heard Blaise start to talk but I held out my hand, stopping him.

"I'm sure _my father_ would love for me to marry the Dark Lord's daughter but to me..." I drifted off, seeing her face behind my eyelids. "To me she is _just_ Armena. Her last name didn't define her and I sure as hell wouldn't let anyone else convince me otherwise."

Blaise and Oliver kept their mouths shut. I kept my eyes closed, letting my breath steady out. We stood in silence for quite a bit. 

I didn't know how to tell my friends that I would literally kill myself in order to save her. She was the moon and I was the stars circling her orbit. She was the wind and I was the willow bending towards her every move. I felt like a love sick puppy, an absolute pussy but I didn't care anymore. I wasn't trying to keep up my bad boy, Death Eater, Mr. Dark and Gloomy façade anymore. No— now, it was all about pleasing her and making sure I could give her everything she needed.

"I think even if Armena sold her soul, I would still love her. I wouldn't ever change my mind on how I felt at this very moment" I sighed, opening my eyes to look at my friends.

"Your really willing to risk it all for her?" Oliver whispered.

"Are you daft?" I snapped, "I would die for her, Oliver."

"Draco..." Blaise warned.

"No Blaise, I'm fucking sick and tired of everyone telling me how to feel. Armena—" I rubbed the back of my neck. "You would have to _obliviate_ me in order to keep me away from her." 

I wasn't asking for their permission, and they knew it. I was letting them know that there was no way that they could stop me and even if they did erase my memories, I would find a way back to her.

"You can either help me, help her or you can fuck off" I spit. 

I turned my back on my friends and walked out of the passage. I needed to find her and make sure she was okay. I pushed open that portrait and looked down the hall. One of these had to be her bedroom. I put my hand on a handle, taking a deep breath as I was about to open the door.

"Draco!" my father snapped.

_Fuck._

"Where have you been?" he hissed.

He picked me up by the collar of my blazer and yanked me down the stairs. I watched as black smoke filled the room as Death Eaters filled the foyer. They were apparating from all over and walking into the formal meeting room. I followed my father in, taking my place in between him and my mum. Oliver took his spot next to his father across from me. I glanced over to Theo, who just held a wicked look on his smug face. This was all his fucking fault, if he just kept his ass out of everything we wouldn't be here. Honestly, I didn't know if it even was his fault but right now he looked like the perfect person to blame.

I put my head down in my lap, twisting my silver rings around my finger. The room became silent and I looked up to see Armena walking in, her face stone cold. She slowly sat down at the chair at the head of the table, her eyes carefully looking over at everyone. I watched as she stopped on me for a few seconds longer, but it felt like hours. Her eyes softened when she met mine and then she turned to glare at my father, continuing her rounds.

"I have come to a conclusion on your terms and after a long discussion with my uncle. I have decided that—" she paused, biting her lip as she looked over at me.

I looked down towards the dark wooden table. I knew what she was going to say. I fucking knew what it meant once she agreed to this, but made a promise to her. I swore to her that if that meant that I would have to devote myself to her as The Dark Lord's heir, then I would.

If she was going down in flames, then I would be right there with her.

"Don't you worry" a spin chilling voice called out, emerging from the shadows.

I knew exactly who it was, I didn't need to look up around to figure that out. I looked up meeting Armena's eyes, watching as the wild figure behind her emerged. She looked panicked and afraid.

Then I heard it, clear as day in my head.

" _Help me_ " her voice whispered.

"Mummy's home..." 


	64. MOTHER DEAREST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER: mentions of rape

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

It felt like ice had filled my veins. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing straight up as her voice called out behind me. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. It was literally as if hell had frozen over and the devil, no— she was standing right there, behind me.

I looked over to Draco, panic clear in my green eyes. I needed to get in his head, I needed to hear him in mine. Maybe if I tried hard enough, I could get through to him. I knew it was a specific spell, but it was worth a try.

" _Draco_ " my thoughts pressed, " _Help me._ "

His eyes lit up, hearing me clear as day. I felt Bellatrix Lestrange placed her long black nails on my shoulder. Her talons dug into my flesh, as she snaked her way up to my chin. She pulled my face so that I would be forced to look at her.

"Mummy's home" she smiled.

"Hello mum" I whispered.

She pushed her hand off of my face only to come back full force and smack me across the cheek. Red hot pain coursed through face, from the sting of her hit. I grabbed my cheek, glancing towards Rodolphus who just looked up at his, _supposed to be dead,_ sister; his jaw on the literal floor.

I guess I'm not the only one shocked by this.

"That's for being an ungrateful little _bitch_ " my mother bent down to my level, "how dare you sit where he did! You amount to nothing you weak little _girl_."

I took in a deep breath, my nostrils flaring as the resentment running through my veins. I watched as she stretched her arms out, her black cloth dangling in shreds off her arms. Her thick, shining black hair bounced as her ringlets were held in tight coils. I stared at the woman for a moment, curious if she was an imposter. No— she was most certainly Bellatrix Lestrange, _my mother_. Her long eyelashes fanned across her face and she had heavily hooded eyes. There was no doubt that my mother was blessed with beauty, her strong jaw and bone structure to prove that. Her face was slightly gaunt though, which brought out her sharp cheekbones. I studied her face carefully, trying to pinpoint the features that we shared. 

" _The Dark Lord_!" she shrieked, causing a stir amongst the group of men and women. "The Dark Lord once told us that we must prune our family trees to keep them healthy. We must cut away those parts that harm our health and to the health of our family. We must cut away the sickness that can infect us and we must do so until only those with _true and pure blood_ remains" Bellatrix cried completely deranged.

"Bring us back _our_ Dark Lord!" a man shouted, but my eyes were on her.

Some of the more delirious black robed followers started banging their fists on the table, in a rhythmic motion. The group of Death Eater's all looked hungry, like they were ready to feast on the murder of innocents. I glanced over to Draco wide eyed, feeling my breath pick up. Draco was watching my mother carefully, his eyes pinned on the insane female. I glanced over to Snape, who had taken a seat at the far end of the table. I watched as he kept pure equanimity on his features, not even a twitch of a muscle or nerve could be seen on his face.

While I— on the other hand, was about to have an aneurysm from seeing my dead mother walk out of the shadows. I had to have been dreaming. This must have been another sick and twisted fantasy created by my father.

"My daughter— this _little brat_ here is the key to bringing back The Dark Lord!" she shrieked.

All of the dark figures around the table started snickering and looking around the table.

"But she doesn't want to share with us!" Bellatrix pouted at the table.

I shook my head, narrowing my eyes at the black sea of figures. I could feel my jaw tighten, as my hands clenched the smooth wooden edge of the long table. I followed her with my eyes, watching her every move. 

"What have you been learning in school? Did they teach you the _Unforgivable Curses_? Have you ever used one? Well, have you?" She screamed at me from the other end of the table, slamming her hands down on the wood.

I needed to keep my wits about me. I kept my composure and just smirked back at the wild haired women. I wasn't going to let her break me. 

"You will answer me when I speak, child!" she screamed, her eyes going wide.

"And there is that temper I have heard so much about. Tell me how was Hell? Did you have a grand time?" I hissed, which just enraged her more.

"You will not use that tone with me!" Her hands slammed back down on the table again, her eyes narrowing at me, "I asked you a question, have you ever used an Unforgivable Curse before? You have to really mean it when you use it, you'll see. You have to enjoy it when it causes pain. Do you want me to give you a lesson?"

"Go ahead..." I stretched out my arms wide, leaning back in the chair. "After all, I am the only one who can communicate directly with The Dark Lord. If you hurt me— " I smiled wickedly at my mother, "you are hurting _him_."

It wasn't true in the slightest, but I knew it would have an effect one her. She was after all obsessed with the Dark Lord. She would do anything in her power to please him and something told me he wouldn't like it if she hurt me. 

"You have gotten a lot more brash since the last time I saw you" she walked slowly around to meet me at my end of the table. "The last time I saw you, my child, you were just a little girl. Always crying and whining about something, it was pathetic wasn't it brothers?" 

Rodolphus and Rabastan both looked up at her. I looked over to my uncle, my head slightly tilting in warning. 

" _Bella_ — sister, why don't we talk about this more in private. This is a family matter after all" Rodolphus raised his hands slightly. 

"No!" my mother hissed, "The girl knows how to bring him back! You have to share with us what you _know_..." she whispered in my face.

I kept my eyes on her, feeling the ice melt from my veins. If she decided to torture it out of me, I still wouldn't give in. She would have to kill me, which in all honesty she probably would if it meant getting what she wanted. She would kill her own daughter if she needed to. She was Bellatrix Lestrange, after all.

"Tell me!" she screamed loudly in my face. "What do you know! Answer me!"

I shook my head.

"Well— let's see what my darling daughter has been up to shall we" she laughs wickedly, pointing her wand at my head. "If she doesn't want to play our game then I will just have to take a peak."

"You really don't want to do that" I shook my head at her. 

I glanced over to Professor Snape who was sitting a few chairs down. He showed no trace of emotion or remorse on his face, he just looked forward towards the Malfoy family knowing what was going to happen.

_Clear your mind._

_Remove all emotions._

_That is the key to occlumency after all._

A bright light cased out of my mother's deformed wand.

 _Nothing._ Absolutely fucking nothing came forth to her prying eyes. I could feel her though, I could feel Bellatrix Lestrange scratching and clawing inside of my skull. I wasn't going to let her. She needed to know that I wasn't about to back down anymore. I was not her weak and pathetic girl she once knew. No— I was fucking stronger and caried more power in my pinky than she ever did in her existence.

I slowly looked up at my mother, a slow and wicked grin spreading across my lips.

"I don't think _so_ " I hissed through my teeth.

I knew that if I looked over to Professor Snape, he would be grinning from ear to ear. I had made him proud and I could feel it in my bones.

"You think you can beat me! You think just because you are our new celebrity, _the great Armena Riddle-Lestrange,_ that you are suddenly better than everyone else!" She screamed, fully deranged. "Well— I'm sure one of your friends would be happy to let me in their head. Let's see... eenie.... meenie... minie..." 

Her demented wand pointed towards Theo and then Oliver. 

"Moe..." Her wand stopped on Draco. I watched as Narcissa grabbed onto her son's hand. Her bright blue eyes pleading with my mother.

I knew Draco had it in him to block her, he was trained by her for fucks sake. He knew her tricks and tips better than anyone else, better than me.

My mother gave a lopsided smile and cast the light at Draco.

It was as if a film screen flashed in front of everyone's eyes. There it was on display for everyone to see. This wasn't Occlumency or Legilimency, it was something entirely different. Every single bit of it was there for them to see. I watched as Draco completely gave in and let her have it all. He stared right at her, his jaw clenched tight as he shook his head. I winced and closed my eyes waiting for it to end, it humiliating having to watch Draco and I's love story on display for the entire party of Death Eater's to enjoy. I pried one eye open, anticipating the end. 

"I hope you got off on that," Draco spit at my mother.

Silence filled the room.

"Well, _Lucius_ — it seems our children are in quite the secret romance. _Severus_ — did you know they were screwing on your desk? Well, they have really increased the extracurriculars at Hogwarts, _haven't they_?" She said sickly.

Oh, I was going to be sick.

Lucius looked over at his wife wide eyed, the words seeming to escape him. I threw my head down into my palms, trying very hard to wake up from this absolute nightmare. Did Draco really just do that? There was not a sound in the room, I could have sworn that I heard a spider weaving it's web in the corner. I felt her movements beside me but I didn't want to look up.

"You foolish girl!" She screamed right in my ear.

Her hands yanked my head back, her finger grabbing onto my hair. Her hand connected with my cheek and the red hot flames spread over my skin. I bit my cheek, praying that her slap would wake me up from this savage nightmare.

"You have been blinded by desire! You let— I can promise you _that boy_ " her bony hand pointed directly at Draco, "that boy has been using you just to get between your legs and you spread them like a _filthy_ whore" she spit.

I turned my head so that I was facing her deranged face. It was a shame people said that I looked like her, because honestly I didn't fucking see it. I grabbed my wand, not even thinking about what I was about to do next. It would just take one word, one tiny spell and I could kill her.

" _Crucio_ " I cast, bringing her to her knees.

She laughed through the pain— toe curling, nails on a chalkboard laughter. If they wanted a show then they were about to get one.

I kept my eyes on my mother as she smiled up at me.

"Did that make you upset?" She laughed, " _poor little Armena_ , never was loved by her parents so she opened her legs wide letting the Malfoy boy right on in."

Red, flaming red blinded my eyes. I didn't want to hurt her anymore, no— I wanted to kill her.

" _Ava_ —" I started.

" _Armena_ " I heard Draco call.

I turned my head to face him. Draco was shaking his head at me, his eyes pleading. He was acting as my voice of reason at this very moment, when my mind was blocked by rage and vengeance.

I dropped my wand, letting Bellatrix Lestrange stand up. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she raised her wand at me, ready to fight back. I wasn't going to give her the chance.

" _Oscausi_ " I whispered.

I felt a wicked grin rise up on my face, as I watched as her lips disappear right from her face. She gripped desperately at where her lips should have been, muttering dark curses at me but it was no use. I sat back down in my chair, turning to face the group of dark witches and wizards. 

"Now, where were we? I personally have had enough of this circus and I am sure you all can agree. You want the Dark Lord back?" I leaned forward on the table, clasping my hands together. "Well here I _fucking_ am."

I searched around spotting the black leather bound journal on the table. I curled my fingers, watching as the book came speeding towards me. I slammed my palm down on it, stopping it dead in front of me. Now, how did I do this before? I placed both hands on the black leather bound book and closed my eyes.

_Nothing._

I knew everyone's eyes were on me, waiting impatiently for _The Dark_ _Lord_ to magically appear. But I knew that's not how it worked. I knew what my uncle asked me to do and I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to play their wicked games. I opened my eyes slowly, looking upon their anxious and fearful faces.

"It seems that the Dark Lord is unavailable right now. Plus— I think we have had enough excitement for one day."

I pushed out the large chair behind me and walked around the table, refusing to meet Draco's watchful grey eyes. I kicked open the double doors and took two stairs at a time, not stopping until I was safe in my room. I slammed the door shut and burst into my bathroom, proceeding to empty out the contents of my stomach. I dropped the journal by my side, as I clutched onto the cold seat of the toilet.

_"You weak pathetic girl! He never cared for you— he just wanted to get between your legs and you spread them wide like a whore!" Her voice rang in my ear._

I wiped the vomit from my lips with my sleeve and sunk back, leaning against the clawfoot tub in my bathroom. I grabbed my knees pulling them close to me, as I stared forward, completely losing myself in thought.

How was I supposed to do this? How was I supposed to figure this out now that she was back, my mother— _Bellatrix Lestrange,_ was back. Not to mention, how in the world was she back? Didn't she get a nice blow to the chest by Molly Weasley during _The Battle of Hogwarts,_ while The Dark Lord watched? I'm pretty sure it was even reported that he let out a cry of despair for his most loyal and devoted servant and part time lover. No— I went to her funeral at Cimetière due Père-Lachaise in Paris. She was laid to rest in the Lestrange family mausoleum. So I am dreaming? 

But I knew I wasn't dreaming. I knew that I was in a complete and utter nightmare.

*******

I laid in the warm water staring up at the ceiling of my childhood home. My body curled up into a ball, rejecting everything that had happened. I stared at the wall in front of me, watching as the water trickled down the side.

The anger that flooded my veins from earlier today still could be felt under my skin. It was like the darkest part of me came out to play, teased by my mothers harsh words. 

_What was I becoming?_

That was the question that swarmed my head like cornish pixies. I felt like I had unleashed a monster, just by being under my mother's influence for less than four hours. 

_Screams._

I glanced towards the air vent on the floor. I couldn't even get my thoughts together because the sound of torturous and agonizing screams filled the air. The voices echoed around the bathroom like they were trying to communicate with me. They were agonizing and bone chilling screams. 

I slowly sunk my head back into the water trying to drown out the noises from the room below. I could only assume that my mother or those sick men were having fun torturing innocents, for their own dirty pleasure. I shut my eyes, fully submerging my body into the bath. 

There, that was better. Now, the only sound in my head was the water rolling back and forth in the large tub. I sunk down a little deeper, my head fully going under water. Everything seemed so peaceful like this, the water seemed to sparkle in front of my eyes. This was where I needed to be, I felt safe right here. I felt protected as the luke warm water drowned out thoughts and feelings. 

_I felt human in this very moment._

A dark figure came into my view. I saw pointy ears that seemed to be bat-like and bulging purple eyes, that stared into the water.

"Hellooo" the distant voice called out.

I shot up out of the water, gasping as I sloshed the water over the edge of the tub. My eyes met a small creature, who looked at me with wide beady eyed.

"I— I'm so sorry. I was just checking to see if you were alright!" The small creature shook in its clothes.

I grabbed at my chest, trying to catch my breath. 

"Please, don't be sorry" I sighed, resting my chin on my knees. "You just scare me, thats all." 

"I was just told by the _Master_ that I needed to retrieve you at once! _Master_ does not like to be kept waiting! _Master_ is in great need of you!" the small creature sighed.

"What is your name?" I asked, raising my brows at the creature.

" _Eagrey_ ," the small house-elf bowed his head.

"And who is your Master?" I sighed, hugging my knees tightly.

I'm sure someone brought their house-elf with them, there was no telling how many Death Eaters now inhabited these once empty halls. When I was growing up, I always made an effort to know the elves that ran around our home. Not to say that they were my friends, but they came pretty close to it. They offered me a time of companionship during a time of loneliness.

"I serve the house of the Malfoys, miss. Dark Wizards they are but Eagrey should not speak ill of his family" the small elf blinked at me.

_Oh._

"And for how long have you served the Malfoys?" I raised my brows at the creature. 

"Only a year, miss. Eagrey really should not be up here too long, _Master Malfoy_ does not like me talking to guests."

"Eagrey, I am not a guest. This is my home and I hold more power over your _Master_ , than he does over me and you combined. Now please stay, I am asking you to please stay."

I hugged my knees closer to my chest waiting for the answer. Eagrey's purple eyes went wide, his ears wiggle slightly as he debated my question.

"Eagrey shouldn't be even talking to you!" The creature threw his hands over his eyes. "You are the great Armena! Master has told me all about you! Oh— Eagrey should punish myself for this..." he chewed on his dirty uniform.

"Please— I really do insist" I felt my bottom lip jut out.

Eagrey slowly dropped his hands, peaking at me through thin fingers. I watched carefully as Eagrey eye the stool tucked in the corner, then back to me. I nodded my head encouraging the creature, feeling my lips pull up into a kind smile. The house elf jumped up and sat down, wiggling comfortably in his seat.

"Eagrey has never been asked to sit down before. It feels so wrong but—"

"It feels much better, doesn't it?" I grin.

"Master never lets me sit" the creature frowned.

A wave of sadness washed over me. I felt my face drop as I looked over at the small creature. I knew there were wizards who treated the house-elves like vermin. Frankly, I was sure that the Lestrange family treated them horribly but I always found them to be the most comforting and friendly. All they wanted to do was please and the smallest amount of kindness made their day.

"Does the young Master Malfoy treat you the same?" I tilted my head, resting my cheek on the lip of the tub.

I don't know why I even asked Eagrey. I was just curious to know the answer about Draco. 

"Eagrey should not speak ill of my family..." the small elf paused, "but the _young Master Malfoy_ is more like his mother, miss. Eagrey has heard rumors from the other house-elf's of how he treated the late Dobby. Eagrey thinks the _young Master Malfoy_ has changed. He has a temper but is kind hearted, deep down."

I bite my cheek hearing the words come out of Eagreys mouth about Draco. I looked down to the floor, thinking about what to say next to Eagrey. I hadn't talked to Draco since Paris and to be honest, I missed everything about him. I just missed the comfort that I felt when I was around him. I needed him desperately in this moment. 

"Eagrey didn't mean to make Miss Armena sad" the creature chewed on his clothes, wiggling around on the rounded stool.

"Oh..." I looked up at Eagrey, "I was just thinking about— um, do you think you could do something for me?" I ask.

The small elf nods its head rapidly.

"Could you tell the young master to come into my room later. Say around midnight? I really need to talk with him."

I watch as the elf jumps down from the stool, walking towards the door.

"Oh and could you tell him that's an _order_ from Miss Lestrange."

******

I paced the length of my room waiting for Draco. I bit my nails as the clock struck fifteen after twelve.

" _Where was he?_ " I hissed to myself.

I hugged my bathrobe tighter to my body, sitting down at the foot of my bed. I laid my body back, sighing loudly.

" _Fuck me_ " I muttered.

"Are you sure about that?"

I shot up from my bed, meeting Draco's grey eyes. He was leaning against the fireplace wearing his black suit from earlier. I flew across the room jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist.

" _Draco_ " I whispered, breathing in his scent.

His hand wrapped around the back of my head, pulling me in closer to him. I felt safe in his arms, which is something I haven't felt in days.

"Are you alright?" He asked, setting me down.

I watched as he looked me up and down, his hands cupping my face carefully. He stroked the cheek that my mother hit earlier, examining for any damage.

"Armena?" He asked again.

"I'm fine" I lie, faking a smile. "Are you okay? Draco I—"

"I know" he said, cutting me off. "I fucked up Armena. It was just..."

He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the blonde ends. His eyes met mine, they looked dark in the dimness of my bedroom.

"The way she was talking to you. The way she just— I don't know how you lived with that _monster_. Armena, she hurt you. She touched you. I swear if she ever does it again, I will fucking kill her. I have marks on my hands from how hard I was gripping my chair." He showed me his palms.

My finger lightly traced the red marks on his palm. I brought my lips to them, kissing his wounds tenderly.

"I could say that your father is just as much of a monster as my mother is..." I smirked.

"My father would never get inside my head like that. Fuck— I fucked up, I fucked up so bad" he ran his hands through his hair again.

The normally composed and perfectly slicked back hair was messy, falling around his handsome features.

"You didn't fuck up. There was nothing you could have done to stop her. She wasn't using Legilimency, it was something different. Plus, she would have found out eventually" I bit my lip. 

"I fucking hate her Armena" he hissed, I could see his anger in his eyes. 

"How did your parents take it?" I asked, raising my brows.

I was really curious if Lucius pissed his pants when he saw his son toss me around the room like a toy. I'm sure he could never. Personally, he seemed like the strictly missionary type.

Draco bit his lip, rolling his eyes at my question. 

"Complete silence. I don't think I've ever heard him this quiet my entire life. Maybe I should actually thank your mother for that one" Draco smirked.

"And the others?" I bit my lip.

"Pansy, um she knows but Armena I need to—" I pressed my finger to his lip.

"I'm sure Pans has some very choice words for me at this moment but right now, I just want _you_ " I sighed, searching his face.

His large hands cupped my cheek. I could feel his cold rings, press into my skin. His thumb brushed my lip, pulling it down as his hands continued to move down to my neck. They continued to trail down until he was at the apex of my breasts.

"This is cute," he muttered.

I looked down at my childhood robe that was still on my body. I felt my cheeks flush a shade of crimson. His hand continued to trail down my body, reaching for the sash that held the robe together. In one motion he pulled on it, letting the old thing fall open. His hands cupped my breasts gently, his eyes still holding mine in an intense gaze. I felt heavy desire pool between my inner thighs. He held my eyes as he bent down, his lips kissing my collar bones, making their way down to my nipple. His lips swirled around the sensitive area, releasing a moan from my mouth.

"You need to be quiet" he hissed against my skin.

I bit my lip.

"Armena, don't bite your lip" he growled, "have you not learned your lesson?"

"I don't think I have, _young Master Malfoy,_ " I said using his formal household name.

"Well—" he ran his tongue over his lips. "Can't say that I have ever heard that name used in the bedroom before, but if it's coming from your mouth... _fuck, I kinda like it_. Maybe it should be a new kink of mine." 

"You and your kinks, how will I ever keep up with you" I smirked. 

In one motion he pushed the robe off of my body completely, leaving me naked in the room.

"Lock the door" I whispered, "we don't want anyone coming in and spoiling the fun, now do we?"

"Why not? We can give them a show and something to talk about" he chuckled, but obeyed and waved his wand at the door.

He brought his wand to my neck. Slowly trailing it down my body. I felt the cool stick flick my nipples, sending shivers down my spine.

"Turn around" he instructed.

I obey and turn my back to him, facing my bed. 

" _Incarcerous_ " he casts. 

"Oh!" I gasped, my arms tied tightly behind my back.

" _Obscuro!"_

A low chuckle erupted from Draco. My vision was completely gone. I was only able to feel his body around me. His fingertips trailing lightly over me. He suddenly pushed me down, my face landing straight on the bed and my ass in the air.

"Draco?" I whispered.

_Silence._

"Come on Draco..." I said impatiently.

I was starting to get frustrated, but at the same time completely aroused. A low chuckle came from behind me.

"Sorry— I was just enjoying the view" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

_Zip._

I heard his pants drop to the floor, along with other articles of clothing.

"You really do have a great arse" He muttered, as his lips connected with my cheek.

I felt his cold rings press into my lower back. I could hear him make movements behind me, my senses were completely heightened. His hands spread my cheeks apart, running his hands down the backs of my thighs. I could feel him kneeling behind me.

"You know you have such a beautiful _pussy_ , I think I could stare at it all day."

I clenched my thighs together, trying to hide myself from him but his large hands forced them apart.

"Don't do that..." he growled.

He slowly stood up behind me. I could feel his impressive length pressing against my inner thigh, just one movement and he would be pressed against my opening. The thought sent my mind into a frenzy. His long finger trailed up my center, collecting my arousal, and down my spine. I felt his hands twist up into my hair, yanking my head up to his mouth.

"I'm going to have fun with you _tonight_ " he breathed.

His rings dug into my back, the coolness settling into my skin. I bit my lip waiting for his next move. I felt him lower behind me, his tongue diving right into my pussy.

" _Oh_ " I moaned.

"Don't make me have to gag you Armena" he growled into me, sending pleasurable vibrations right through me.

His tongue lapped all the way up and back down, swirling at all the right places. He spread me apart more, diving his tongue deep inside of me lapping me up.

_Empty._

"Draco" I hissed.

_Where the fuck did he go?_

I wiggled trying to move but my arms were completely restrained. I felt a wince of pain, as the restraint got tighter around my thin wrist.

"The more you move, the tighter it gets" his voice rang out.

I felt so empty and so turned on at the same time. I had no idea where he was in the room, but I needed release. I moved my body against the edge of the bed, trying to hit my clit to give me some sort of pleasure. I heard his tongue click against the roof of his mouth, as he made a disapproving sound. His hand pressed into my lower back, stopping my movements instantly.

"That's not how we play _this game_. You have to behave for me Armena, can you be a _good girl_ for me or am I going to have to punish you? If you are a good girl, the reward far exceeds the punishment _my love_ " his voice growled low in my ear. "Nod your head if you want to play."

I nodded my head obediently at his words. Everything went still as I waited for him to make his next move.

"So ready for me..."

His voice sounded like it was all over, I couldn't pinpoint where exactly he was in the room. His fingers slammed into me without warning, drawing slow circles inside of me.

"Is this what you wanted love?" He hissed.

_Oh yes._

I nodded my head rapidly against the sheets of the bed. I felt myself getting more wet by the second as his finger, no— his two fingers worked inside of me. I wanted him to fill me up desperately. He played with my folds, teasing me as he leisurely pushed into my opening. I could feel my arousal dripping down onto the white bedding below.

"Tell me something Armena" his lips were close to my ear.

I felt like I had a thousand hands on me at once, as his other hand snaked around to my neck. His cold rings pushing against my tender skin.

"Has anyone else made you feel this way? Has anyone pushed you to the edge repeatedly until you just couldn't take it anymore? I love the reaction that I can get out of you. How ready you are for me, even when I have barely had my way with you... " he breathed into my neck, his fingers working inside of me.

His breath sent shivers down my spine and settled right in between my legs. I knew he could feel how wet I was, just by his words. I knew he liked seeing me fall apart under him. 

_He got off on it._

"The way your skin reacts to my touch, it's—" I could hear him suck in a breath. "It's just maddening, it's like you were made for _me_."

His hand snaked around my neck, trailing down my back. I felt his forefinger trace each vertebrae like he was trying to memorize my body. He moved out of me and chuckled. I felt a whine escape the back of my throat, aching for his touch again. His fingers ghosted around my body, touching but not fully touching exactly what I needed him to. I clenched myself together, feeling the ache start to spread rapidly in my core. Even though it was complete darkness behind the fabric blindfold, I could still picture him standing behind me. I knew that he would be running his tongue along the inside of his cheek, his pupils would be blown wide and his irises would be a dark silver, to match his insatiable hunger. I let out a smirk as I wiggled my arse in the air, inviting him to come and play.

" _Please_ " I breathed.

I felt him kneel behind me, both of his hands spreading me even further apart.

"I don't know how I can even control myself when I am around you" his voice came out low, primal even.

"Lose control Draco... _please_ " my voice was a whimper.

I couldn't contain the ache that I felt between my lips any longer. I was dying to be touched my him, to feel him deep inside of me fucking me deliciously. I heard him take in a deep hiss, his breath was so close to my pussy.

" _P-please_ " I bit my lip.

The smoothness of his tongue brushed against my clit, sending shockwaves up my spine. The tip of his tongue traced every inch of me, he worked his way around my lips, making sure to flick my clit each time he passed over. It was a torturous feeling, the way his tongue moved inside of me was like magic. I swore that he had charmed his tongue to move in me, there was no humanly way that he could make me feel this fucking good.

"Oh fuck— Draco" I moaned, pushing my hips back against his face.

He chuckled in between my thighs, sending vibrations to my core. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and he loved every minute of it. I wiggled in my restraints, my hands going numb from the tightness. His movements stopped instantly, causing a whimper to escape my lips.

"I told you they get tighter the more you fight, I thought you were being a _good girl_?" his voice was back at my ear.

_Fuck, how did he move so fast._

I felt his length press into my opening, stretching me out slowly as he stilled.

"Draco" I whined.

"Is this what you want?" he pushed into me a little more, his hands gripping my arse tightly.

"Fuck, Draco _please_."

He pulled out of me, stepping back away from the bed. I was so fucking empty. I could feel my opening clench, begging for him to enter back inside of me. Every single nerve on my body was heightened and on high alert, even the slightest movement from the bed would send me into a downward spiral. I closed my eyes, trying to sense where he was in the room.

_Bloody hell._

He was like a ghost. There was no sound of him anywhere in the room, it was as if he vanished completely.

"Draco" I hissed, starting to feel more annoyed than aroused.

_Nothing._

"I swear to god if this is another fucking dream and Theo is behind this I will—"

He slammed into me as deep as he could possibly go. His hands gripped onto my hips, sinking further in. I could feel myself stretching out to accept more of him as he pushed even further.

"Don't _fucking_ say _his_ name" he hissed, through clentched teeth.

I felt myself smirk, I wanted to piss him off. I wanted to get him so angry, that he fucked me into oblivion, after all I was wicked that way. His thrusts were deep and quick, he stayed connected with my cervix the entire time.

"What?" I breathed, "You don't want to hear how Theo fucked me in my dream?"

His hands were on my throat, lifting my head up so that his lips could meet my ear.

"Tell me, Armena..." he growled, "... did Theo make you feel this good? Did he make you scream in your sleep?"

His thick length pulled out of me, leaving me empty again. I bit my lip, waiting for his next move. I was about to go insane but I enjoyed this waiting game. Suddenly, my wrists were free. I felt his hands move to my waist, flipping me over so that my arse was hanging off the bed now. He ran a finger up my center, collecting my juices. I felt him press his fingers against my lips.

"Open" he growled.

I released my lips, letting his fingers push in between them. I sucked on them obediently, tasting myself on them. My tongue swirling around them like I would the tip of his dick. Draco chuckled darkly, pulling his fingers out of my mouth and dragging them down to my breasts. His finger tweaked my nippled, hardening it under his touch. I arched my back, my hands gripping the sheets beside me.

"Fuck" I moaned.

"You see, I think that I was the one who made you scream in your sleep. I was the one who made you soak your sheets just because of how turned on you were. Theo may have gotten between your thighs in your dreams, but I am the one who is between them right _now_. So tell me, Armena—" Draco's his hand played with my nipple, "do you want me to make you cum?"

_Holy fucking shit._

My core clenched as the burn spread through my entire body. I could feel my wetness leaking out of me and dripping down my thigh, coating my center and begging for him to enter.

_Fuck._

"Draco—" I moaned.

"Say it or I won't" he growled, his fingers working their magic on my breasts.

"I want you to make me cum. Fuck, I need you _Draco._ "

_Oh fuck._

"That's a _good girl_ " he chuckled.

I felt him align himself with my entrance, coating the tip of his dick with my juices. He gripped onto my hips, pushing himself all the way inside of me. His fingers gripped so tightly, that I was sure there would be bruises but I didn't care. I needed him to mark me, to claim me as his own. He was the only one who I wanted to make me feel this way.

"So... fucking... tight" he grunted, his thrusts picking up rapidly.

I could hear the sound of his balls slapping against my cheeks as he thrusted in and out of me. His whole length moved through me, rocking me against the bed. The sound of wood hitting plaster rang through the air, as my bed slammed into the wall.

"I've never felt anything this fucking good" he growled, pressing his fingers deeper into my waist. "You look so good right now. So willing for me to have my way with you."

His hips snapped against me, slowly dragging back out before he slammed back into me. I felt him pick up speed, moving quicker as his thrusts became erratic. I felt him pick up my legs, throwing them over my shoulder. This new position was intense, he was filling me to the brim completely. He was so deep inside of me that it felt like he was about to break me in two. It was blinding the feeling, even in the darkness of the blindfold-- i could see white behind my eyelids. He let out a throaty grunt, his nails digging into me.

"Fuck—Draco" I hissed.

His was hitting the spot perfectly, I felt myself edging closer to where I needed to be.

"Don't stop..." I moaned.

My toes curled slightly, feeling the sensation move rapidly though my body. It was too much but not enough at the same time. By the sound of his breathy pants I knew he was close too, I needed to get him there. I was desperate for him to finish, that was my goal. I wanted him to finish right where he needed to.

"Draco cum with me, _please_ " I moaned.

"Is... that... fuck" he hissed.

I felt my hip bones meet his as he dove into me harder. He was a savage, a wild animal, a creature who took no prisoners. His thrusts were merciless and unforgiving. The bed slammed against the wall, rocking my room. I could hear the chandelier's crystals knock into each other, their chimes ringing out in the entire room.

"Fuck, I'm going to..." he grunted.

"That's it _baby_... oh fuck" I moaned.

Stars, literally shooting stars blasted behind my eyelids. I clenched around his dick like it was the last thing I would ever do on this earth. My hands gripped the sheets, clenching them tightly in my knuckles as he showed me no mercy while still fucking me.

"I want to fill you up... _. Fuck.... I need to... fuck_..." he hissed, as I came down from my high.

"I want you to, Draco."

I felt his thrusts become more wild and erratic. His breathing became labored as he tried to control himself but I wanted him to come undone. I didn't need control, I needed chaos.

"Fuck!" he growled.

He came inside of me hard, filling me up with his seed. I felt him pulse inside of me, stretching me out and pushing himself deeper inside of me. He was marking his territory like a wild dog.

I felt him collapse on top of my body, his breathing labored. The blind fold suddenly disappeared and I blinked adjusting to the light in the room. He propped himself up on his elbows, sweat dripping from his forehead. His pale blonde hair sticking to his face in a wild mess. His lips came down to kiss mine. I grabbed his face with my hands, flipping his body over so that I was now on top of him. Our kiss became intense, breathtaking even as our lips moved in perfect harmony.

"I love you Draco."

*******

I woke up the next morning alone in bed again. I looked around confused, wondering if I had dreamed that Draco and I fucked mercilessly in this bed.

My room was a complete disaster.

The grey canopy on my bed had fallen off slightly. My bed had moved well over half way across the wall, knocking over my stacks of endless novels and spellbooks. Black marks covered the wall behind me, where the dark wood from my bed streaked across the pure powder white paint.

" _Fuck_..." I whispered, clutching the covers close to my naked body.

I slowly got up out of bed, throwing the robe on the floor over my naked body. I glanced out of the window, looking down onto the garden. The sky above was dark and ominous, reflecting my inner demons. I pressed my hand up against the window pane, letting the coldness of the glass remind me that I am still alive in this nightmare. I took in a deep breath. glancing down at the window seat, noticing a thick piece of parchment. I unfolded the letter, holding it up to my face.

_Armena,_

_Didn't want to disturb you after our activities last night, you looked so peaceful. Anyways, come downstairs to the library once you are up and ready. No rush, take your time love._

_Xx D_

I dropped the parchment to my side, letting a smile pull up on the corners of my lips. 

I don't know how I moved so quickly but I did. I jumped into the shower, quickly washing my hair and body off. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to think back on my night with Draco. If we both got out of this alive, I was without a doubt going to spend the rest of my life with that boy. There was no way anyone in their right mind would be able to stop us. 

We would probably get a flat in London. I couldn't imagine us living in Malfoy manor, not after everything that happened there. No, we would most definitely get a chic flat somewhere in the city. We would both work in the wizarding world and when the time came, I wanted to put his _fetish_ to good use.

I stepped out of the shower, using a drying charm on my body and hair. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a black plaid dress, black tights and a long sleeve turtleneck under my dress. I tucked my hair behind my ears, before turning the knob on the door. 

The house was unusually quiet today, which was never a good sign. I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the library. I placed my hand on the knob and turned it slowly. The large double doors pushed open, revealing our family library. Walls of endless books stretched out and decorated the entire room. A large fireplace sat on the left wall, while two large windows sat in between a large portrait of my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange in her youth. She was dressed in a black dress, sitting regally on an emerald green chair. She always peered down on everyone who ever sat in this library, constantly judging them. Other portraits scattered throughout the room of the other female members of the Lestrange family. The male members were the only one's allowed in the halls— those sexist fucks. There was a small one of me as a child, I was probably four or five. I was dressed in an odd color dress and was fidgeting around in the portrait. My raven colored ringletts spilled over my shoulders and a blood red, silk ribbon was fixed in my hair.

I shook my head looking away from the portrait to my friends who were huddled together, whispering in hushed tones.

"Good morning" I sang, causing them to jump apart.

Pansy was seated on the dark forest green sofa, in the middle of the room. Her body was angled towards the giant fireplace, as orange flames danced in the stone hearth. Oliver crossed his arms over his body and leaned against the stone while Draco was fidgeting with his rings. The only normal one of the bunch was Blaise, who relaxed back in a giant brown leather club chair. I eyed my friends carefully, curious as to what was going on with them.

"Well—" I muttered, walking forward with narrowed eyes. "Are you all really that pissed about Draco and I? Blaise, Ollie— you two knew. The only one who should be upset is Pans."

I threw my body down onto the sofa, eyeing Draco who just kept his head down towards his hands. I looked over to Pansy and raised my brows.

"Pansy?" I asked.

"Yes, yes— we get it, you two have been quite _literally_ shagging under our noses! I will have my words with you later and—" Pansy threw her hands up in the air. "I should be more mad, I'm actually honestly impressed but we have bigger things to worry about!"

I looked around, something was going on. Pansy looked anxiously towards the three boys in front of us. I turned my body so that I was now facing Pansy straight on.

"Alright, get on with it.." I eyed Draco.

"I can't believe you didn't tell her, that's why you went to her room last night!" Pansy gasped, then narrowed her eyes at the blonde headed boy, leaning nonchalantly against the stone hearth.

"I'm fucking sorry Pans! We got— um busy" Draco muttered.

"You need to learn when it's appropriate to whip you dick out and when it's time to tell Armena that her mother _tortured_ Naomi for the entire afternoon and well into witching hour!" Pansy shrieked, which soon turned into dramatic sobs.

I rubbed her arm gingerly, turning to face the three boys who looked like they had just been through hell.

"What?" I glared at them.

I didn't want to jump to dramatics, in case I heard Pansy incorrectly or if she was over exaggerating the situation. However, I could feel my body betraying me, as the burning hot rage raced through my narrow vessels. My blood was heating up until my body was boiling from the inside out. I let out an exasperated sigh, flaring my nostrils in the process.

"Is this true?" I hissed.

"Armena—" Blaise started.

"It's true! Oh god, they took her when you were in your meeting. Then your mother was so angry— she's a very frightening woman I want to add. She took Naomi after Oliver's dad told her that she was a _mudblood_!"

More sobs escaped her small mouth. I felt the wind knock out of my lungs as her words poured out of her mouth.

"And no one tried to stop her?" I hissed, glaring at Draco.

I heard her screams when I was in the bath. It wasn't my mother screaming, it was Naomi. It wasn't some random person, it was my best friend. I felt the bile rise up in my throat. My mother hurt my friend, all because I pissed her off. I made her so mad she took it out on the people that I loved. 

_Was this really happening?_

"No one could if they wanted to..." Draco sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Why are _you_ not upset about this!" I snapped my fingers at the dark headed boy.

No one answered me. I stood up and marched over to Oliver, standing right in his face. We were almost eye level, he might have had a few inches on me. I narrowed my eyes at the boy, feeling my lip pull up into almost a growl.

"I asked you a fucking question" I hissed.

"Armena—" Draco's hand wrapped around my forearm. "He's in shock, let him deal with this his own way."

I whipped around, my eyes narrowing at the grey eyes in front of me. His thumb lightly stroked my forearm, trying to calm me down.

"Fine!" I jerked out of his grasp, "Then, I will just have to deal with it myself."

I stormed out of the library and down the hall. I passed several groups of men, all dropping down to hushed tones as the angry teenager rushed by. I was heading straight for the dining room.

"Armena!" I could hear Draco calling behind me.

I wasn't stopping, not even for him. I waved my wand over the large double doors, watching them fly open at my command. My mother was sitting at the head of the table with my uncle and her brother, Rabastan, and Lucius Malfoy. I noticed Fenrir Greyback lurking, like the dog he was, in the back of the room.

"Well, well, well" my mother smirked, "just the _two children_ we were discussing! Please come and join us."

I held out my arm, stopping Draco from moving any further. His chest hit my forearm with a thud.

"We would rather not," I hissed.

" _Draco_..." Lucius hummed, "come sit."

" _Father_ " Draco muttered.

"I think our children are very stubborn, _tisk tisk_ " Bellatrix waved her hand at Draco and I.

"Where is Naomi?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You mean that _filthy little mudblood_? Do you enjoy the company of dirty, rotten blood?" she raised her voice slightly, her dark ringlets bouncing slightly.

" _Draco_ " Lucius glared at his son.

"Don't" I hissed through my teeth, my hand moving down to his.

I grabbed onto him for dear life, ready to fight this battle against our parents. I glared at my mother through narrowed eyes, watching as the corners of her mouth pulled up into a wicked grin.

"So ungrateful!" Bellatrix clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

"Armena" my uncle called, "come here, please."

Rabastan's dark eyes were pleading with mine. I glanced towards Draco, my fingers curling around his wrist tightly. I glanced over to him through the corner of my eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, _mother_. I asked where Naomi was and why my friends are _now_ telling me that you spent all night hurting her?"

"Do you feel sorry for the _mudblood_?" she pouted her lips out, giving me sad eyes. 

No one answered. I let out a long breath, my eyes scanning the room. 

"Well? Do you!" Her voice came out in a scream. 

I dug my nails into Draco's wrist, feeling them break his flesh. My pulse began racing, drumming in my veins. I narrowed my eyes at the dark haired women and the other _pure-blood supremacists_ in front of me. I could feel my outburst beginning to stir deep down, threatening to break through my skin. I wanted to push her over the edge.

"And if I did feel sorry for her? What would you do?" I threatened, raising my eyebrows.

Her eyes went wild. I saw flames shoot out behind the darkness of her irises. Right then, I knew I made a mistake. I knew I had gone too far with her. She was deranged and insane, I had pushed her to her limits.

" _Fuck_ " I whispered under my breath, releasing Draco's wrist.

I felt him watch me carefully, as my mother walked over to me. Our eyes met at the same level. Her dark black eyes glared at me, like she was studying me. She turned her nose up to me and let out a wicked laugh. Her nails snaked around my arm as she gripped tightly. I tried to jerk out of her grasp but she was strong. I could feel the pricks of blood on my upper arm, as the stilettos of her talons pierced my skin. She dug into my arm deeper, watching my face as she did it. She yanked me forward to the opposite end of the table where everyone else sat, motioning for Fenrir Greyback to come out of the shadows. I twisted my arm, trying to escape the deleterious grasp.

_It was no use._

Lucius grabbed his son by the neck, forcing him to watch what was about to happen next. I felt Fenrir stand behind me, pushing my torso down onto the cold hard table. No— this wasn't about to happen. I wasn't about to be raped by Fenrir while Draco— his father, my mother, and my uncle watched. I kicked and screamed, fighting against the werewolf's strong hold. I could feel my dress pushing up behind me, the cold air hitting my exposed self. I screamed, begging for someone to help me. 

"Draco please!" I screamed as loud as I could, my voice breaking. 

My mother climbed up on the table, crouching dementedly beside me with a vile look on her face.

"It would seem that my dear, selfish daughter needs a little lesson" she spit in my face.

"Please!" I cried, feeling Fenrir stand behind me, his body pressing up against my own as his nails dug into my back. 

My mother ripped my arm from my side, turning it over on the table. My arm laid there, twisted, the joint threatening to pop out of its socket. She ripped open the sleeve of my black shirt, exposing my forearm to her.

 _No. No. No._ I knew what she was about to do. I didn't want this, Draco knew that I didn't want this. I bucked my body wildly, but Fenrir only held me down harder. The tears were building behind my eyes. 

" _My wand_!" she screamed.

I closed my eyes, anticipating what was about to happen next. My mother dug her wand into my forearm, she laughed like a screeching hyena. I looked up at Draco as the tears began to fall down my face as my mom began carving into my arm. Draco looked away, unable to watch me in agony. I screamed, I screamed until my lungs started to burn. She matched my screams tenfold. She enjoyed watching people in pain. I knew Bellatrix got off on it— it was her favorite thing to do.

" _Help me..."_ I whispered.

Draco watched, his jaw bulging and his lips in a thin line. He didn't say anything, he didn't show any sign of remorse or pain, he kept his face stone cold as he watched me scream in agony. The only giveaway, that he felt any sort of pain for me, was the single tear that trickled down his pale cheek.

He cried with me, as he watched my mother give me the _dark mark_.

_My biggest fear._


	65. MORSMORDRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: dark themes and violent themes

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_Her screams, that's all I could hear._

I watched her scream on that table. I watched her scream until her lungs gave out and she couldn't scream anymore. I watched as Fenrir Greyback shoved his filthy paws over Armena, bending her over and exposing her to himself. I watched him lick his lips and salivate over her, as he held her down. I knew the disgusting thoughts that were blazing through his mind. I knew exactly what he wanted to do to her. 

"This has to be done!" my father hissed into my ear, venom pouring out of his mouth. 

His hands gripping around the back of my neck. He was holding me down, forcing me to watch Armena in agonizing pain. I couldn't move, I was stuck under his tight grip. I watched as Bellatrix Lestrange spread her daughter's arm out, like it was a piece meat, ripping apart her clothing and exposing her bare skin on her arm.

" _My wand!_ " the deranged women screamed. 

My father tossed the deformed object to her and she caught it in her hand, flipping it around skillfully. Bellatrix Lestrange dug her wand into Armena's flesh with force, so much force that it broke her tender skin. A single drop of _dark blood_ poured out of her arm, the crimson pooling on the wooden table below.

_And then my heart stopped._

I thought that I had seen everything evil in the world. I thought that watching Charity Burbage, _my Muggle Studies Professor_ , murdered in front of my eyes was paralyzing but this was another level. This was pure evil. The screams coming out of her mouth were demented and filled with suffering. Armena screamed like I had never heard her before. Blood curdling screams, that made the crystal chandelier above rattle dangerously. The screams were so loud that the portraits around the room, who have seen countless bloodshed and murder, all covered their ears in terror. I looked over to Rabastan, my eyes pleading with him to do something. He just looked away, unable to watch his niece being carved into like a steak.

Her screams were enough to send me to my knees. 

The only thing holding me up was my father's grip on my neck. I felt her pain and I felt it tenfold. I wanted to scream with her. I wanted to jump over the table and rip out Fenrir's heart for holding her down against the table. For pressing his body into the girl, forcing her to take what was coming to her. I wanted to hold my wand up to Bellatrix's throat, I wanted to wrap my hands around her neck and slam her head into the floor until life left her already dead eyes. I wanted to laugh over her dead body. 

Out of everyone in this room, I wanted to torture my father the most. I wanted to torture him in the way he was torturing me. What if this was his wife? What if this was my mum on the table? Would he stand for this? Would he let someone hold his neck and force them to watch her being tortured and scream in agony. I wanted him to feel the immense about of pain that I was feeling in this very moment, but nothing could hold a candle to what I was feeling. 

_No, this was worse than anything._

I would rather someone take a knife to my heart and carve it out than watch her right now. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I just stood there like a pathetic little boy, watching her.

" _Help me..._ " she whimpered, her green eyes meeting mine. 

_Her screams._

Her screams killed me inside. I don't think I would ever get them out of my head. They would be on replay my entire existence. I watched her as the water poured out of her green eyes. 

"Help me..." she whispered again.

I wanted to— Fuck, I would do anything to help her. My heart broke into a million pieces as I watched her fall apart. Her body shook, as the pain rippled through her and her screams carried on until they didn't. All that could be heard was a silent whimper from her red lips. 

Bellatrix Lestrange pulled back from her daughter's arm and admired her work proudly. I wanted to kill her. I clenched my jaw and glared at the woman's sickening face, feeling all of my blood boil.

"I think that looks lovely. Some of my best work yet..." she smirked, turning to face me. "Come now _Draco_ , have a look."

My father pushed my head forward, shoving it so that I was face to face with the dark black ink on her arm. Blood poured out where Bellatrix had spent her time carving _'Blood Traitor'_ around the black of the skull. I looked over to Amrena, her eyes were lifeless as she stared at the ink. She didn't even blink, she just stared at it.

" _Armena_ " I whispered.

She gave no response, her face showed no reaction. I watched as Fenrir backed up from her, awaiting Bellatrix's instructions. My father let go of my neck, walking around the table.

"Come, come!" Bellatrix tossed a black cloak on Armena's lifeless body.

" _Draco_ " my father hissed, motioning me to follow.

"Get up child!" she screamed, yanking Armena up off the table.

Her limbs hung lifeless off her body, she looked like she was a ventriloquist's dummy— waiting for someone to pull her strings and get her to move. She winced at the pain on her arm, her face scrunching up as she slowly put on her black cloak. I watched as she took a deep breath, her eyes closing slowly. She took her time but I knew she was working up something in that head of hers. 

"Armena" I whispered, stepping closer to her. 

Her green eyes flew open and something changed inside of her in that moment. Something seemed to make her change her entire outlook, because in that moment Armena flipped a switch. She straightened up her body and tied the silk ribbon of the cloak around her neck. She smoothed her hair out, pulled the hood over her head and turned to face her family and my father.

"Where are we going?" she hissed.

"Tutshill, my darling" Bellatrix replied.

Armena looked at me, her face stone cold and then apparated into a cloud of black smoke, followed by the rest of the members in the room. I stared at the space where they once were, blinking my eyes in shock. I wasn't about to let Armena go there all alone with her psychopathic mother, my father, her good for nothing uncle and that filthy werewolf.

" _Fucking hell_ " I hissed through my teeth, following them to Tutshill.

Tutshill was a small town in England. It was known as one of the many villages in Britain where witches and wizards lived alongside the Muggle population. 

I landed in the street with a thund, my eyes looking at Armena who stood there in her black cloak. Her face shielded by the wide brim of the hood. I watched as my father and Rabastan waved their wands over their face, covering their smug grins with the ornate silver and black masks. Bellatrix kept her face in clear view, for everyone to see, and Fenrir showed his pointy yellow fangs. 

"Draco, put on your mask!" My fathers cold grey eyes could be seen through the narrow slits. 

I glanced over to Armena, watching as she looked out the village curiously. I shook my head and waved my wand over my face, cloaking myself in the Death Eater uniform. I wanted to vomit. I was back here again, I was back where I promised myself I would never go. 

_But I was doing it for her._

" _This way_ " Bellatrix hissed.

We all followed Bellatrix to a house on the corner of the street. I wasn't about to let her do this. Without thinking, I grabbed Armena's arm roughly, pulling her back from the group. I ducked into the shadows hiding from any watchful eyes. 

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

She looked up at me, her green eyes now cold with hate but the pain still prominent. She shook her head and jerked out of my grasp. I waved my wand over my face, letting my mask disappear in a cloud of smoke. 

"Do you know what is about to happen? Do you know what they are about to do? I made a promise to you that I wouldn't let you do this!" I growled. 

I glanced over to the group where Bellatrix held her wand at the door of the home. The red door flew open, flying off the hinges with a bang. We both watched as a green light flew out of the home. Armena winced away from the blinding light, her face tucking into the darkness of her hood.

"Armena, we can run. We can fucking leave here and never look back..." I whispered, my hands cupping her face.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. She always tried so hard to be strong, I needed her to let go. I looked away from her watching as they stormed into another home, green light glowing from all of the windows like it was a Slytherin common room party.

"I— I can't Draco..." she whispered, causing me to turn back and look at her. "I have to do this. There is no other way, you don't understand."

She shook her head in my hands, I felt the tears running down them onto my fingers.

"There is always another way," I hissed.

"No, no there isn't Draco. I can feel my soul ripping to shreds already. I don't want to do this but at the same time, it's telling me I have to do this. It's pulling me in Draco and I can't stop it. I can't explain it to you because if I do, you will stop me. You don't understand, I have to do this, Draco" she breathed. 

I shook my head rapidly, denying her words. She didn't have to do anything. I stared down into her green eyes, watching as the light from the curse reflected off her irises. I would have told her she looked beautiful, the way the green complimented her, but that would have been sick and twisted of me in this moment.

"Draco, please I—" she started, but I held my finger up to her lips.

"There is _always_ another way, Armena" I hissed.

There was always another way. I needed to figure it out for her. I needed to take over this burden for her so she wouldn't have to. I leaned into her carefully, my lips finding hers as we kissed in the midst of pure chaos. I could feel the tears fall down her face and onto my own. Our mouths blended together as one, connecting in that very moment. I felt her hands reach up into my hair, grasping at my ends like she was holding on for dear life. I pulled back from her, cupping her face in my hands, lightly stroking her cheek bone.   
  
"I'm not going to let you throw away your soul. Armena— if you kill someone. Your soul, it will shrivel up and die. I won't let you do that, I'll do it for you. I will lose my soul for you." 

The words came out of my mouth before I had anytime to think about them. I turned on my heels and followed my father into the next house of Muggles. I could hear her chasing after me, screaming at me. I kicked the door open and walked into the living room of their home. I held my wand up pointing it at them. 

" _Crucio!_ " I screamed, watching as the male member of the family writhed on the floor in agony.

I wouldn't give myself anytime to think. I had to do this, I was going to kill so she didn't have to. I was going to protect her soul. I would cast this curse over and over again, so she wouldn't have to.

"Draco!" she screamed, "no!"

" _Crucio_!" I hissed, making the man bend backwards.

His wife snuck away into the back corner but Bellatrix got to her first.

" _Avada Kedavra_ " Bellatrix screeched, not even hesitating. 

The innocent Muggle woman's life leaving her eyes with the blinding green light. The deranged women turned to me, smiling like she had just won the lottery. I looked back at Armena, panic was in her green eyes. She had a hand over her mouth as she stared at the lifeless body in the corner.

"What are you waiting for! _Kill him_!" Bellatrix screamed.

I could hear the witches and wizards outside, running away and disappearing into the night. The streets sounded like chaos, as they panicked— realizing what was happening again. I hesitated for one second but that was all it took. Bellatrix grabbed Armena's wand out of her hand and held it up to the man's head. Green light shot out of Armena's wand, blinding me. I flinched away at its power, only to look back up to see the man dead on the ground before me. Bellatrix snicker and turned out of the house and into the streets. Screams could be heard from miles away. 

I watched as Armena gripped onto the door frame. Her nails clutching to the white frame. I ran to her, just as her body collapsed in my arms. Everything seemed to be muted— all I could hear were the sounds of my breathing and hers, as she hyperventilated in my arms. Different colored light bursted in the distance, like fireworks as they murdered whoever crossed their path.

" _Armena_ " my voice sounded distant, not my own. " _Armena— we have to go._ "

I pulled her up off the ground, her body dead weight in my arms. I pulled her face to force her to look away from the dead bodies on the ground. 

"Come on baby, stand up for me" I whispered in her ear. 

I pulled her out of the house, watching as she gasped for air desperately. Armena turned to watch as Fenrir devoured a lifeless body, in the middle of the road. He tore his fangs into the body, ripping the flesh to shreds. Bellatrix shot out curses, lights emitting from the wand into an array of strange colors. Red flames shot up from the sky as the town burned to the ground. Bellatrix cried wickedly, tossing Armena back her wand. Armena grasped it in her hands, clutching it close to her body. 

"Cast it! Cast it now!" Bellatrix shouted, a smile spread across her lips.

Armena took a deep breath, holding her wand up to the dark night sky.

" _Morsmordre!_ " she screamed, her hand drawing a figure eight.

I watched the green light emitted from her wand, as the colossal skull appeared in the sky. It looked like it was made of a billion emerald stars, contrasting the black of the sky. The snake slithered out of its mouth like a tongue. It was a new constellation for the stars to accept. It was a sign that this was the beginning of something dark, something purely wicked. 

Armena turned to face me. The green of her irises were glowing, matching the skull above us. I shook my head in disbelief, this can't be fucking happening— but it was happening. 

It was all happening and Armena was in charge now. 

_She knew it and I knew it._


	66. HEIR

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I watched as Blaise flipped open the Daily Prophet, glancing at the front page. Images of the Minister of Magic standing in the dark Ministry of Magic flashed across the page. I peered over his shoulder on the couch, trying to read the writing below. 

"What does it say?" I asked, chewing on my nail.

"These are dark times we live in once again. It seems that dark threats prevail, as we learn about these occurrences happening around us. But I say this, to our world, here at the Ministry we will remain strong and fight these dark forces..." Blaise read out loud. 

"And what does it say right there?" I pointed to the section below that had my Hogwarts school portrait.

The girl in the image looked a lot like me but I knew we were both very different now. We were two separate entities that existed. I was jealous of that girl, I would give anything to be her again. 

"The Dark Mark in the sky sparks panic once more...The Dark Mark of You Know Who was found in a small town, Tutshill, late last night. It is reported that You Know Who is on the rise once more and now with the help of his own offspring, Armena Riddle-Lestrange. A name that many did not know before today—"

"That's enough, Blaise!" Draco snapped. 

Draco snatched the paper roughly out of Blaise's hands. Blaise and I both glanced up at him from our spot on the sofa, in the library, with wide eyes. 

"Mate— I was reading that!" Blaise snapped his fingers at his blonde headed friend. 

Draco's grey eyes scanned the paper quickly, before crumpling it up into a ball before throwing it into the roaring fire. I brought my thumb back between my teeth, chewing again on my nail. I glanced forward, watching as the title _"Muggle Family Murdered",_ burned in the flames. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see the look on their faces, as my mother took the life right out of their eyes. My right hand gripping reflexively at my left forearm, where my new ink sat fresh on my skin. Draco and I hadn't talked since last night, when we all came back here after Tutshill. I didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted to forget. 

" _Armena!" Draco called after me._

_He raced up the stairs following me into my bedroom. He slammed the door shut, closing us both in the room together._

_"Draco, please" I turned my back to him, ripping off my cloak._

_I unzipped my dress and pulled off the torn shirt that my mother ripped to shreds. I stood there in my tights and bra, shaking uncontrollably. I turned around walking around his body to the sink. I shoved my forearm under the cold water, collapsing against the cool stone of the basin. I could hear him enter behind me but it was no use. I kept my eyes peeled on the skull and snake that was branded into my arm._

_"Armena..." he whispered, his hand going to my bare back._

_My mind flashed back to my uncle's words, I winced under the memory. I knew what I had to do to stop all of this, but I couldn't. My hands gripped the edge of the sink as I looked up at him. He was glancing at my back, his bottom lip trembling. I turned around, looking over my shoulder in the mirror at the claw marks that were engraved in my flesh from Fenrir's hold on me._

_"I'm so sorry" he whispered, tears streaming down his face._

I opened my eyes, looking back up towards the burning newspaper in the fire. It was nothing more than a pile of ashes now. I let out a deep breath and turned to face my friends.

"Do you mind if I have a moment alone?" I sighed, glancing to the door.

"Of course" Blaise sighed, gripping Pansy's arm as he dragged her to the door.

I watched as they all filed out of the tall wooden door. Draco hovered by the door, looking at me carefully. I gave him a slight nod and turned my head away from him. I listened for the door to close shut and I let the tears fall from my face.   
  
" _Muffaito_ " I cast, my voice shaking and betraying me.

That's when I broke down. I let sobs escape from my lips in painful agony over the task I had to do and the consequences that came with it. I slipped off of the desk, crumbling to my knees in our library, on the dusty wooden floor. I cried for everyone that lost their lives due to my mother's rage. I cried for Draco. I cried for Naomi who was locked away in this fucking house somewhere and I cried for myself. 

_"If I say no? If I deny them their plan to bring back The Dark Lord? What will happen then?"_

_"You can't say no, Armena it doesn't work like that..." my uncles words rang in my head._

"Fuck!" I screamed, I screamed as loud as I could.

_No, I wasn't allowed to feel sorry for myself.  
_

That's when it happened. I felt the hatred and the anger creep behind my eyes. I stood up and everything went dark. I clawed my way forward and ripped every single book that I could reach off of the book case. My fingernails clawing at the precious and delicate binding. I ripped any book that I could get my hands on to shreds, paper flying everywhere. I turned and grabbed the green lamp and smashed it against the giant double wooden doors. I grabbed another one and threw it against my portrait. The child in it, running out of the frame in tears. Death curdling screams escaped my mouth but no one could hear me. No, I was fucking alone. I was alone like I have always been. I felt the hot tears stream down my face, as I ripped apart the entire room. It wasn't making me feel better, the pain was only getting worse. The red hot rage was building inside of me even more. I was having a full manic breakdown. My body moved around the room like a tornado, destroying everything in my wake. I stopped at the end in front of the giant windows, the dark sky was ominous outside. I could hear thunder roaring in the distance. I stared up at the portrait of my mum, my chest rising up and down aggressively. She looked down at me, smirking with her red lips in a thin line. She tilted her chin up at me, judging my tantrum.

"I fucking hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I kept screaming until my throat became sore. It was deafening screams, the kind that you made when you were truly frustrated or furious at something. It was the kind of screams that sent you into a hyperventilating spiral, where you could never catch your breath no matter how hard you tried. 

"You ruined my life" I cried, the hot tears pouring down my face.

I collapsed onto the floor in front of her, kneeling at her feet like some groveling child. I gripped aggressively at my white button down, clawing at the sleeve where my dark mark now rested on my forearm. I stared at it, watching as my hot tears dripped onto the black ink. The exact mark that was given to me in the name of The Dark Lord. The mark that was branded into my skin while an innocent family was slaughtered and I had to watch. I couldn't even look at Draco, I couldn't even begin to understand how he was okay in all of this. What was worse, was the task that I had to do next. I felt sick to my stomach any time I thought about what I had to do next.

"I hope you _burn in hell_ when you pay for what you have done" I screamed at Bellatrix's portrait.

I wanted to jump up and claw at it, rip the canvas to shreds. I wanted to act like a rabid dog and rip the fine art between my teeth. I wanted to prove to everyone how much I hated the women looking back at me, but Instead I pointed my wand at her statuesque face. The women just smirked, raising a perfectly sculpted brow in my direction, which only enraged me more. I narrowed my eyes at the face of my mother and burnt a hole in the canvas. I watched as the painting melted and distorted, how the edges glowed red and then faded to a charcoal balck. A giant scorch mark now stood where her face once was.

"Did that make you feel better?" a voice hummed behind me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, knowing he could see me. His voice brought me a strange feeling of comfort. It was like a hug that seemed to mellow out my rage that coursed through my veins. 

"You should really lock the door, next time" the voice behind me hummed. 

"You should learn how to knock, next time" I hissed.

The only sound in the room was the noise of the fire crackling in the fireplace behind me. I let out a long sigh and slightly turned my head to the direction of the dark and gloomy Professor.

"Are you here to take me on my next task? Or are you here to reprimand me for my outburst?" I felt the venom spill off my tongue.

"No... " he hummed, drawing out the word.

_Silence._

"I can't do this anymore" I whispered, my voice shaking, "I can't be— I'm not his heir."

"Did I not teach you anything?" he hissed.

I let out a deep breath and climbed my way back up to my feet. I took one last glance at the charred portrait, before turning towards Professor Snape. He was standing in the far corner with his arms folded over his chest, with his black robe around him. His eyes were narrowed at me into thin slits. 

"You have to be stronger than this! You cannot show them any weakness, this—" he waved his hands around to my mess that I created moments ago, "they will eat you alive."

I felt my rage come on, coursing through my body with vengeance. I flared my nostrils, clenching my fists tightly at my side. 

"Are you supposed to be on my side now? I asked you for help! I asked if you knew of anything that was going on all those weeks ago! I asked you multiple times in your classroom and you lied! You lied to me!" I screamed loudly, thankful I put up a silencing barrier. 

The tears were hot now as the words continued to pour out of my mouth. I wasn't holding back on my Professor, I needed him to hear the pain that I was feeling. 

"I asked for you to be on my side in all of this fucking shit and now I'm being drawn out for slaughter! Where have you been for me!" I screamed. "Did you know what my mother did to me? Do you?" 

He just continued to stare at me, holding his stone-like composure. Not even flenching a single muscle. I jerked up my sleeve showing him the dark mark on my forearm, along with the words _"blood traitor"_ written around the skull. I clenched my jaw, my eyes refusing to meet his as I held out my arm. 

"Fenrir Greyback held me down on the table while my mother carved the words _"blood traitor"_ into my flesh along with the dark mark. Lucius Malfoy held back his son by the throat forcing him to watch me scream in agony as the pain seared through my skin. Then they forced us to watch as they murdered innocents in front of our eyes. You know that was the first time I have ever seen someone die? Did you know that? Did you!" I screamed, the hot tears now pouring down my face. 

He stormed up to me, towering his dark figure over my small frame. I felt myself shrivel up in his presence. 

"I am on _your_ side" he snapped, pulling back his stance. "I didn't know about last night." 

He paced the room, folding his arms over his chest. I blinked at the Professor, confused on his words. I shook my head, trying to gather my thoughts. I slowly turned and sat back down on the sofa, resting my head in my hands. I felt my body rock back and forth, as another wave of emotion rolled over me.

"I don't feel like anyone is on my side anymore..." I whispered.

"Your uncle, Rodolphus, reached out to myself and Albus Dumbledore before this term started. There was a prophecy, a sister prophecy along with Mr. Potter's. It said that only his heir could bring him back. This prophecy was only know by two people, your uncle and Lucius Malfoy. Rodolphus wanted us— we were meant to keep a very close watch on you. Armena, you weren't sent to Hogwarts for a second chance..." he paused. 

I swallowed, feeling my throat tighten up at his words. I knew he was uncomfortable telling me this but I heard it before. 

"You were sent to Hogwarts because you need protection from this! We thought you would be safe there. We thought that no one could get in, but the Nott boy slipped right through our fingers. We honestly thought Draco would be the one, we spent most of our efforts watching him. We knew Bellatrix was alive and starting up her own army to fight this cruciade. We knew what was happening, but we couldn't tell you because you couldn't know..." he trailed off. "It's a prophecy Armena, you have to do this and you have to destroy him but you—"

I knew what he was going to say before the words even came out of his mouth.

"I have to destroy myself in the process" I felt the tears escape my eyes.

"You have to use what I taught you..." he hummed, "You have to shut off your emotions."

" _My emotions_ " I muttered. 

"Your mother is one thing when it comes to occlumency, but your father— _The Dark Lord_ , well, that's an entire new beast" he hummed. 

My emotions were erratic. They were extremely inconsistent and could change in a blink of an eye. I knew controlling them would be the hardest task of all. I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream, kick and yell until my body gave out on me but I knew it would be no use. 

So instead, I looked up at my Professor hoping he would give me answers. I could feel the agony wash over me like a tidal wave.

" _Professor?_ " I whispered, my bottom lip trembling. "I am so scared..." 

"I know" Snape whispered back, "I know you are, but you know what to do. You have always known deep down and you have the right people in your corner. You are very strong, _Armena Lestrange_ , use that to your advantage and don't let emotions get in the way."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. I was letting my emotions cloud my judgment but I needed to feel something. I needed Draco, I needed him to let me know I was still alive and human. I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall from my face. 

He bent down and whispered something into my ear. It wasn't audible, I could only catch a few words but it wasn't meant to be heard. No, it was meant for me to feel its power and use it for a later date. 

"Use the knowledge wisely, _Miss Lestrange_ " he hummed. 

I heard Professor Snape let out a breath, turning on his heels to leave me to my thoughts. There was a slight pause before he said anything else to me. I opened my eyes, looking forward towards the roaring fire. 

"I normally do not pick favorites, _Miss Lestrange_ —but for you, I just might."

I felt the corners of my mouth pull up into a grin. I turned to face him, to let him know that I was grateful for him. But he was already gone, as if he vanished into thin air. 

_I knew what I had to do._

I crawled my way down onto the floor curling up in a ball, the tears still pouring down my face. I closed my eyes and prayed to whoever would listen. I prayed that my friends would come out of this alive because I surely wouldn't. 

I let out a long breath and pulled myself up off the ground. I marched over to the huge wooden doors and threw them open, my arms outstretched against the width of the entrance.

"I need Theo _fucking_ Nott!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo down the hall.

Draco was leaning against the far wall, his knees bent as he watched me closely. I looked over at the handsome boy sitting across from me. His blonde hair was a mess, like he had just ran his hands through it a million times.

"Draco, love— have you seen Nott?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Er no?" he furrowed his brow at me.

"That _little fucker_ has to be around here somewhere..." I muttered, glancing down the hall.

I watched him study me for a minute. His eyes trailed up and down my body, taking in my disheveled appearance. He furrowed his brow a bit, but then relaxed before he opened his mouth to respond to me.

"I don't know where he is. Haven't seen much of him. Did you try to summon him?" he shrugged, pulling himself off the floor.

"He doesn't have this" I rolled my eyes, waving to my brand new black ink on my arm.

I turned on my heels, continuing down the corridor. I could feel Draco beside me as he jogged to catch up with my long strides. I stopped immediately, turning to face the beautiful boy beside me. His grey eyes were bright, swimming with curiosity. I wanted to ask him to hug me. To hold me and tell me that this was all going to be alright, but I had to be stronger than that. This wasn't the time to put down my walls. 

"It would probably be best if I did this alone" I sighed, chewing on my cheek.

I needed him out of this as much as possible. I didn't want him involved at all but I knew it would be impossible to ask him that. I avoided his bright grey eyes, looking down at my hands. 

"Oh— um, alright" he muttered and without another word he apparated into thin air.

The only evidence that he was even here was the could of black smoke that he left behind.

" _Fuck_ " I hissed, as I ran my hands through my hair. 

I shook off my emotions and continued down the long corridor. I walked into the open room, my eyes scanning the room quickly. Blaise and Oliver were huddled in the corner, whispering about something in hushed tones. I narrowed my eyes on them and walked over to them.

"Boys?" I raised my brows curiously. 

"Armena" Blaise smirked.

"Have you two seen an annoying little mousy haired boy? Oh I don't know— about this tall" I raised my hand to slightly above my head, "who seems to have it out for me. Blue eyes the color of the sea, big headed and a nasty attitude to match."

Blaise let out a snicker, biting his bottom lip. 

"I don't know, haven't seen him around much but if you are going to hex him, then I want in..." Blaise winked at me.

"Count me in as well" Oliver mumbled, looking down at the ground. "If I ever get my hands on him, he's _fucking_ dead meat."

"Oh, no the plans I have for him involve a lot more than hexing but I will keep that in mind. I need him for something, um— _important_ " I chewed on my cheek.

I turned on my heels spotting Fenrir Greyback, who was walking into the foyer with my uncle, Rabastan.

" _Greyback_!" I shouted, marching up to the hairy beast.

He stopped dead in his tracts, turning slowly to face me. His yellow fangs showing as he smirked slightly. I winced slightly by the sight of him, he set my teeth on edge. 

" _Greyback_ — I need you to go fetch Nott" I hiss, stopping right in front of the two men.

"Do you? I don't remember having to take orders from you" he growled, turning on his heels.

_Oh no you fucking don't._

I felt the tips of my ears blaze with heat as I clenched my fists together in a tight ball. I could feel Blaise and Oliver move up behind me, standing protectively in their place. If there was one thing that I hated more than having to bring back my father, it was having to deal with arrogant pathetic men or in this case a rabid dog. 

" _Crucio!"_ I hissed, watching the pathetic puppy fall to his knees.

I stood closer to him, towering over his tortured body as he howled in pain. His yellowed fangs were showing as he snapped at the air, desperate for some sort of release. I slowly lowered my face down so that I was inches away from him, a wicked smile spread across my lips.

"You do take orders from me, _dog_. If you know what is best for you, then you will do what I ask of you. Do I make myself clear?" I spit in his face.

He nodded his head obediently, his eyes closing as he gasped for air. I was definitely adding him onto my hit list, right under Theodore Nott.

"Good, I'm _really_ glad we got that cleared up" I smiled. 

I dropped my wand, releasing him from my dark curse. His hands slammed into the hard floor as he caught his breath. His chest heaved up and down, as he looked up at me darkly.

"Go fetch Nott, be a good boy for me" I hissed, still bending down to reach his level.

" _Senior_?" he growled.

"No, the _little shit_ " I hissed, straightening up my torso. "I don't care if he comes back in one piece, just make sure he is here and able to listen."

I turned on my heels, hearing Fenrir disappear behind me. I looked over to my uncle, who was looking towards the ground, unable to make eye contact with his niece who he watched being tortured by his own sister. I rolled my eyes and stormed down the hall back towards the library. I shook my arms aggressively, trying to release some of the anger that I was feeling. 

_I needed to control my emotions._

"Well, you are in a shit mood" Pansy appeared beside me, walking out of a room.

"You could say that..." I hissed, glancing at the girl beside me.

Pansy seemed to hesitate on her words. I think for the first time since I met her, she didn't come right out and say what was on her mind. I stopped dead in my tracks, grabbing her by the arm. I turned her so that she was facing me. 

"What is it?" I snapped at my friend. 

"Draco told us what happened last—" she started.   
  
I didn't give her a chance to finish, I knew Draco probably told them what happened after they told me about Naomi. I didn't need to hear someone say that they were sorry for me. I wasn't going to let her do that because I needed to apologize to her. I pulled her into an empty room nearby. 

"Pansy—" I started, closing the door behind us. 

I hadn't been in this room in ages, the last time I was here Dumbledore was inviting me to attend Hogwarts. Little did I know how much my life would change in the span of six months. I walked over to the large window, gazing out into the garden below.

"Pansy, I need to apologize to you before you say what you are about to say. I do mean every single word sincerely. When I first arrived to Hogwarts, I think I judged you a bit. I think I thought you were some spoiled witch from some great family. I know we didn't get along at first, but I like to consider you a close friend..." I paused, turning around to face her. "I would consider you my best friend, Pans. So I am so fucking sorry for sleeping around with Draco while you two were still—"

She held up her hand, stopping me from finishing. A slight grin appeared on her red lips as she looked over at me. 

"Armena, I though you were going to be the _biggest_ pain in my arse. All miserable and " _woe is me"_...." she threw her hands into quotation marks. "But you are the fucking strongest person that I have ever met in my entire life. In regards to Draco, I truly could give two fucks. I have seen how happy and different he is around you. How much more human he is now than he ever was with me. I could never do that with him. We were never meant to last, Armena. I know this now because I have found something real with Harry. He cares about me more than any other boy at Hogwarts ever has. He see's something real in me and doesn't think of me as just another pussy he can fuck. Granted, he's bloody furious that I am here right now, but I told him I can handle my own battles. I'm not some damsel in distress that needs saving."

I rolled my eyes at her choice of words, moving to sit down on the sofa next to Pansy. She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to her.

"Armena, I am truly honored that you consider me your friend. I can promise you that I am fully on your side. No matter what decision you choose to make but you need to talk to me! You cannot just keep in all of these emotions—"

"You wanted to see me?" A voice called, interrupting our conversation. 

"I got him for you, _Madam Lestrange..._ " Fenrir had him by the collar of his white oxford, smiling like he just won the lottery.

"Theo— come sit" I muttered, giving Pansy a sympathetic glance.

Fenrir let go of Theo's collar, allowing him to move forward. I watched as Theo sat down across from me, his blue eyes suspiciously watching me. I don't know how I ever found him attractive. All I saw now behind those blue eyes with filth and trash. 

"You can go now or do you need a treat for your work?" I glanced back over to Fenrir, watching as he backed out of the room slowly.

I turned back to face the bastard sitting in front of me. He was leaning back against the tufted brown sofa. His arms resting over the back of the sofa, acting like he was the goddamn king of this house.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, if I were you" I raised my left eyebrow at him, folding my arms over my chest.

I heard Pansy snicker beside me as she smirked over at Theo. She was enjoying this as much as I was.

"What do you need?" Theo rolled his eyes.

"Pansy, do you hear something?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"I think there's a bug in my ear. Frankly its quite annoying if you ask me" she snickered. "Maybe we should squish it!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Pansy enthusiasm and annoyance for Theodore Nott. I rolled my eyes and turned back to face the boy across from me. I leaned forward on my knees, clasping my hands together as I twisted my emerald ring.

"You will speak when I tell you, do I make myself clear?" I snapped.

Theo just sat there, his lips pressed into a thin line but he nodded his head, acknowledging that he heard my words.

"Good, glad we could get that cleared up. _Theo_ , I need you to do something for me..." I paused, biting my lip.

After I asked him to do this, I knew it would be game over. I knew that I would be on my way to a downward spiral and leave everything in complete chaos, just like our family library. I would have to bide my time or figure out a really good plan if this was going to work. 

"Theo, I need for you to go and find my locket. You know— small, silver, old, potentially hexed" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Last place I saw it was in Hogwarts, but my memory is a little hazy from that day so best of luck. It truly could be anywhere."

"Is that all?" he asked, raising his brows at me.

"Yes— you may go" I sighed, leaning back against the sofa. "I'll be in the library later, if you need to find me."

Theo stood up quickly from the sofa. I could hear him silently cursing me under his breath. I watched as Theo left the room, slamming the door shut on his way out. The chandelier above rattled over his dramatic exit. I let out a deep breath and turned to face Pansy.

"I do have to say, wicked looks good on you" she smirked.

I rested my head in the palms of my hands. I needed to figure out a fucking good plan and fast. Pansy noticed my anxiety and let out a long sigh. 

"Armena, you are not alone in this. Whatever you are feeling, let us help you. Give that burden to one of us to help you carry. You can't do this alone and you know it" she rested her hand on my leg.

"I know I can't do this alone but I can't ask you to sacrifice everything either" I turned my head to look at her. 

"The thing is— we are already in it. We are all still here aren't we? Did you really think we were staying because we thought _mummy Lestrange_ was so big and scary? No, we are all here because of you. No matter what happens, if you tell us to jump then we will. Whatever you need, we won't ask questions. Just promise me one thing—" she paused. 

I shook my head, my eyes glancing down at my hands. I carefully traced the emerald green stone lightly, feeling a bit of warmth spread over me like a hug. 

"Go on" I smirked. 

"If you are going to murder your _mummy_ , then can I be the one to do it?" She asked. 

I shook my head again, rolling my eyes. I walked over to the credenza, pulling out a bottle of very expensive whiskey. I put the bottle to my lips and took a sip, letting the liquor pour down my throat. I embraced the burn like an old friend.

" _Pansy?_ " I asked, meeting her dark eyes.

I knew what I was about to ask of her. I knew this would be the most difficult thing that anyone has ever asked her to do. I knew that this would be the most burdensome task that I asked of a friend but I needed her help. I couldn't do this alone. I couldn't bear all of this burden alone but most importantly, I had to make sure that my friends all stayed safe during the next few days. I knew exactly what I had to do and it killed me inside. 

"Pansy, I need you to help me do something and you are not going to like it."


	67. ROUGH

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I had been sitting across the hall, waiting for her to come out of the library. I couldn't hear anything in there; she cast a hard to break eavesdropping charm confirming my suspicions that she did not want me privy to her conversation. The only thing I could hear was the blood rushing to my ears out of frustration. I just stared at the door, trying to break through her strong wards but the dark magic was too strong.

_She was getting smarter, darker almost._

The grand doors to the library flew open to the hall, revealing a very disheveled Armena.

"Where's Theo _fucking_ Nott!" Armena screamed, her voice echoing the halls.

Her hands gripped either side of the door frame, her body swaying against it. Her dark mark was showing on her forearm and her hair was out of place. Her eyes narrowed as she looked down the corridor, before landing on me. She softened instantly, her green eyes sparkling again under the dim lights.

"Draco, _love_ — have you seen Nott?" she lowered her voice to a soft purr.

I scratched the back of my neck, looking up at her. I opened my mouth to say something intelligent, but the words slipped right off my tongue. Her green eyes bored into my soul. I couldn't help but notice the little movements she made, like I was under her spell. Her tongue reached out to lick her bottom lip, I felt my eyes wander down her body. Her white blouse was slightly untucked and the sleeves were rolled up on her arm. Her legs were bare under her skirt, which was bold of her for being in the dead of winter. I tilted my head slightly, angling so I could see slightly under the thick wool fabric.

Fuck, she looked so sexy right now. I wanted to pin her up against the wall and lick my way down her neck. She cleared her throat, breaking me away from my inappropriate thoughts. I shook my head and met her green eyes once again. 

"Um, you can summon him?" I shrugged.

"I cant— he doesn't have this" she motioned to the ink on her arm.

She rolled her eyes and continued to walk forward down the corridor. I jumped up from my spot on the floor, catching up to her long strides. She seemed so stressed, so on edge like any minute now The Dark Lord was going to pop out of the shadows. I wanted to comfort her, soothe her mind and put it to ease. She tucked her hair behind her ears and let out a long breath, before stopping dead in her tracks.

"It would probably be best if I did this alone" she sighed, her eyes refusing to meet mine.

I felt my throat tighten by her refusal for my assistance. I stared at her, trying to break through her occlumency walls but she was strong. She was blocking me out on purpose, not wanting me to see what was on the other side. I let out a frustrated huff and pulled back from her mind. I knew that she knew I was in there sniffing around, she wasn't dumb but she didn't show any sign that she knew. 

"Oh— um, alright" I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

Without even thinking I apparated into thin air, heading back to Malfoy Manor. I landed in our foyer in a cloud of black smoke.

" _Fuck!_ " I screamed, startling a small house-elf.

It was the same house elf that told me Armena was looking for me the other night. The same house elf that would not stop going on about how kind and generous Miss Lestrange was to a small, poor creature like him. Even in my own home I couldn't escape her. I felt the rage boil up inside of me. She didn't want this. If she had it her way we would be back at Hogwarts, taking a stroll through the castle. I would give her my Slytherin scarf to keep her warm, even though I knew she already had one. We would be the new gossip of the rumor mill. Everyone would know how in love we were and how desperate we were for each other. I would spend every minute I could with that girl, she would be sick of me by the end of term. 

But no, my _fucking_ father had to put his selfish greed first and foremost like he did my sixth year. My father would make me sacrifice everything that I loved just so he could get what he wanted. It always came down to my father, he was the problem. 

"Sorry" I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. "Do you know where _my father is_?"

"Master Malfoy is in the study" the small house-elf clutched a tray to it's chest, utterly terrified.

Armena would want me to bend down and comfort the small creature. She would want me to tell the house-elf that it was okay, that I wasn't like my father and I wasn't going to hurt him. But I couldn't— I was in the mood for destruction. If Armena could shut me out from conversations with Theodore _fucking_ Nott, then I personally didn't feel the need to show kindness. No, I wanted to hurt someone. I raised my shoe up and punted the small creature halfway across the foyer. It landed with a thud and curled up into a small ball. I walked over to it, peering down with a nasty grin on my face. 

"Pathetic" I hissed at the small screature, turning on the heels of my boots towards the study.

"Eagrey apologies for making young Master Malfoy upset" I heard the house-elf call from behind me.

I stormed down the hall, waving my wand in a fluid motion causing the large double doors to the study to fly off the hinges. My father was sitting at his grand dark wooden desk, his hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail. He didn't even look up from his work, he just kept writing with his pitch black quill, unmoved.

"How could you _fucking_ do this?" I snapped.

" _Draco_ " my father hummed, "sit down."

"I'm not going to fucking sit down, father" I growled.

I gripped my wand close to my side, my fingers drumming on the wood as I felt the magic surge beneath my finger tips. I was ready to let loose on the monster in front of me.

"Let's not be dramatic, Draco" he smirked up at me, leaning back in his tall leather back desk chair.

"I should kill you father. I should—" I stopped, looking at the man in front of me. "What if that was mum in there yesterday? Would you have let that happen to her?"

I watched for his reaction but he was stone cold. The anger licked up my spine, threatening to break through. I tried with the best of my abilities to push it down. I knew if I let it out I would kill him on the spot with my bare hands.

"Answer me!" I screamed, I felt the rage surge up in my throat. 

"Draco, she is _his_ heir. She has to do this, it is in _her blood_ that she performs this task of bringing him back. I didn't do anything, I just simply helped speed along the process" he smirked up at me. 

I watched as he chewed on his words. He always did this, my father would always wait and then go in for the kill. I braced myself for what was about to come next. 

"It helps that she's so _clearly_ in love with you. It helps that she has emotions because it makes her more desperate to complete what is asked. I wonder what she would do if _your_ life was on the line or say her filthy _mudblood_ friend?"

"So you are using her relationships with our friends, her relationship with me as what? Leverage? You would risk your sons life to have her bring him back?" I hissed, the venom was pouring out of me. 

It was one thing for him to want Armena to embrace her dark. To bring back his precious Dark Lord, but it was another to use us, our relationship as a bargaining chip. Did she know this? Did she know what he was doing? He couldn't be that cold to use not only his son's love but also his son's life? 

"Precisely" he hummed, returning back to his work.

In that moment my vision went completely black. It was like the world had completely vanished and there was no right or wrong anymore. I heard a snarl rip from someone's mouth. It was primal, savage almost as it tore through the air. I saw flashes of colors but mostly red. It seemed beautiful to me, the red of it all. The more I saw it, the more it fuel me to keep going. I had no control over my but. I don't know what came over me, but it wasn't until I heard _her voice_ that I pulled myself back.

Armena's voice was clear in my head as if she was standing right behind me. I could feel her breath on my skin as she whispered into my ear.

" _Please stop Draco..._ " her voice breathed as I felt it radiate through my body, putting me at ease. 

Glass was everywhere, splattered with specks of scarlet blood. Papers were thrown about the room and the paintings on the wall were crooked. The men behind the portraits were handing onto the frame, trying not to fall out. I looked down at the ground where my father lay. My father's face was swollen. Black and blue with flushes of crimson, where my fist connected over and over again with his smug face. His nose was bent, indicating by the blood dripping from it that I had broken it. The side of his pale blonde hair was dyed red as the blood stained his long locks. He was unconscious, his face laying in a pool of blood.

"You're fucking sick, _father_ " I spit, looking down on the body in disgust.

I heard my mum gasp behind me, I could see her distorted face in the reflection of the broken mirror in front of me. Her hand went shakily to her mouth. The man in the mirror looked like me, but it didn't feel like me. He was dark and the shadows under his eyes looked like he hadn't slept in days. His blond hair was long and out of place, shading his dark silver eyes. Blood was splattered across his face, making him look like a wild beast.

I looked back down to my father, crouching by his side. The days of me playing nice were over. If he wanted to hurt Armena then it was game _fucking_ on. 

"You got what you deserve. After this is all done with Armena, I will kill you. I will hunt you down and I will kill you." 

" _Draco_ " my mum's words came out as a whimper.

I didn't even give her a chance to ask me what happened. I turned on my heels and walked out of the study. 

_He got what he deserved._

_******_

I apparated back to the Lestrange family home, landing outside of the black rod iron gates with a thud. The weather was changing and we were receiving our first wave of snow. It trickled out of the dark sky landing on my face as I stared up at the grey storm clouds. I took in a deep breath and turned back towards the house. I needed to find her, I needed to hold her and let her know that everything was going to be okay. That I was going to fix this. 

I waved my wand over the metal, stepping through the wards put up by her family. I stormed down the path, my black coat flying in the wind behind me. I wiped the blood off of my face with the sleeve. I felt the pain from my knuckle pulsate, as it pooled on the surface. I looked down at the busted ridges, flexing my hand repeatedly into a fist.

"Fuck!" I yelled, causing a group of black crows to stir on the nearby dead tree.

I stormed up the path and through the grand doors of her home. Pansy, Oliver and Blaise were all huddled right at the entrance, whispering about something that I was not privy to. I glared in their direction, causing them to turn around awkwardly. 

"Where's Armena?" I growled.

Pansy pointed to the direction of the library, refusing to meet me in the eye. I rolled my neck in agitation, clenching and unclenching my fist again. I hurried down the corridor, trying to get to her as soon as possible. I stopped in front of the library doors, placing my hand on the black iron handle. I let out a deep breath before slowly opening the door. 

_There she was._

Just seeing her face, brought a sense of serene peace to my soul. She laid on her stomach on that green velvet couch, her feet kicking above her as she chewed on her nails. Stacks of books piled around her, she was practically drowning in them.

I watched her as she rolled up her sleeves of her white blouse, exposing her dark mark. I leaned against the door frame, watching as she tucked a loose strand from her hair behind her ear.

_She was so fucking beautiful._

She didn't even notice me enter the room. She didn't notice when I walked up to her and leaned over the back of the couch, placing my lips against her ear.

"You know you are the most beautiful when you don't even _try..._ " I breathed, my lips finding her pulse point.

"Hello" she smirked, arching her neck slightly.

"Am I interrupting?" I raised my brows at her.

"No" she sighed, as she continued to flip the page not even bothering to look up at me.

" _Good..._ " I hissed through my teeth, "just keep on focusing on _that_ book."

I trailed my hand down her spine, moving over her red plaid skirt and to her thigh. I slowly peeled up her wool skirt revealing her black panties. _Fucking hell_. She was going to be the death of me.

"Draco" she looked over her shoulder biting her lip. "What are you doing?"

"Keep reading..." I peered over her shoulder to read the title, "... Secrets of The Darkest Arts"

" _Mhmmm_ " she muttered, turning back to the book.

I peeled up the skirt a little more, exposing her to me. With molasses slow steps, I walked around to the far end of the couch, my eyes glued on her. I was scared if I looked away, she might disappear into thin air. I sat down by her legs, my hand snaking around her inner thigh. I leisurely slipped my hand over her arse, squeezing it lightly. I played with the lace on her panties, my finger tracing the delicate material. Her legs were quickly covered with goosebumps, they were spreading like a wildfire over her porcelain skin. With the back of my finger, I grazed her right arse cheek down to the top of the back of her thigh. I then snaked my finger around drawing it right up over her center.

"I am just dying to fuck your brains out" I hissed through my teeth.

I knew my aggression from earlier was pent up, simmering beneath my bones waiting to explode. I needed to get some of my frustrations out. She looked so good right now. So ready for me. 

_I needed release._

"Is that so?" she smirked, looking over her shoulder again.

"Yes" I hissed.

My hand trailed back up her skirt again, tucking my fingers under the edge of her panties. I slipped my fingers into the wet folds, spreading her apart. I let out a low primal growl from the back of my throat. She felt so good, so wet on my fingers. She lifted her hips up slightly to me, signaling that she wanted this just as bad as I did. I felt my length grow in my trousers, pushing against the expensive fabric with need. I dipped my fingers into her, sinking deep into her. I slowly pumped my fingers in and out. 

_She was so wet, so good for me._

I curled my fingers, angling them to hit that spot for her. She continued to read her book while she moved against the couch, trying to get as much friction as possible. I bent down so that my lips were at her ear. I licked my way up her neck, my fingers still moving inside of her.

"Tell me what you want?" I growled, watching as her skin covered in goosebumps.

She bit her lip, closing the old black book over her hand, so that her page was still saved. I kept my eyes peeled on her as inspiration struck me. I let out a smirk and withdrew my hand from her wet center. She let out a whine, her teeth sinking into her lip, bringing the crimson blood to the surface.

"I want to play a game with _you_ " I hissed, my eyes glued to her lip between her teeth.

She stilled for a second, taking in a deep breath.

"What kind of game?" she asked, innocence in her voice.

"I want you to open that book you have in front of you. I want you to keep reading but I want you to read to me everything on that page. If you cum before you finish the chapter then I will punish you. If you don't— well, lets just say the reward is worth waiting for" I felt my lips pull up into a devilish grin.

She nodded her head obediently, agreeing to my terms. She glanced back at me from over her shoulder, lust playing behind those dark green eyes. She wanted this, but it was hard to tell if she wanted to be _punished_ or _rewarded_.

"Lift your hips" I demanded.

She obeyed with perfect obedience, lifting her hips up so that her arse was in the air. Her knees digging into the couch, as she rested her weight on her forearms. I positioned myself behind her, peeling down her lace panties and exposing herself to me. She was glistening with arousal, it was practically dripping down her leg.

"You can open your book now" I growled.

She flipped back open the dusty old book and flipped to the beginning of the chapter. I ghosted my finger over her lips, watching as she reacted to my phantom touch.

"Read!" I commanded.

She cleared her throat, looking back over her shoulder before turning to the first page in the chapter.

" _Horcruxes_ " she read.

I felt my body still at the word, but let it slip past my mind.

"Keep going" I encouraged.

I slipped my middle finger deep into her, watching as she opened up for me. I wanted to taste her so badly but that would have to wait; this was a waiting game after all. I slowly inserted another finger inside of her, pumping in and out of her. I could feel her walls around my fingers flutter.

" _The word Horcrux stems from the words the laten word crux or "cross". The term "Horcrux" is used to refer to any object in which a person has concealed a part of his or her soul..._ " she breathed, stilling for a second.

I stopped my movements when she stopped reading, she let out a whine.

"You don't stop reading" I commanded, the beast behind my voice. 

She nodded her head biting her lip and continued on with the passage. I slowly started to move my fingers again as she continued to read. She looked so good, so wet. I bent my head forward, kissing the backs of her thighs, my teeth scraping at the delicate skin. She let out a moan as she threw her head down against the pages.

"Did I say you could stop?" I hissed, peering around her leg at her.

"No— _when y-you split your soul it can be h-hidden inside a vessel: living or inanimate. Horcruxes by their_ —oh god" she moaned, as my tongue lapped at her opening.

She shook her head and continued reading the page.

"... _Horcruxes by their nature appear to be extraordinarily durable, as... as... fuck, as only very destructive m-magic and processed could truly destroy t-them. The first known H-horcrux was created by Herpo the Foul in...in... Ancient Greece...._ " she pushed her hips back up against my face, my tongue entering inside of her.

I moaned into her, sending vibrations through her body. I wanted to savor her, drink her up in that moment. She tasted so good for me, like she was my own personal drink just made for me.

" _T-the process of creating a Horcrux is..._ fuck.... _Is damaging to one's soul. To c-create_... fuck... Draco..." she moaned.

She grinded back against my face desperately. I withdrew my tongue from her, slipping my fingers back inside of her tight opening. She moaned for me loudly, her voice echoing in the room. My thumb reached her clit, drawing slow torturous circles against her.

"Keep reading, you're not done yet" I smiled against her.

She moaned even louder, her arousal dripping out of her by my words.

"Such a _good girl_ , keep reading" I moaned.

I could feel my length aggressively stretching against my pants, dying to be released from it's restraint of my clothing. I would have to wait, this was all about pleasing her.

" _To c-create a Horcrux... the witch or wizard must c-commit murder under the emotion of h-hatred. The more a-anger one feels towards their v-victim the better it is to split the_... Fuck... _s-soul_. _This act, m-murder, is said to_.... Fuck Draco... I... Fuck... _is said to be the most s-supreme act of e-evil_..." her words came out shaky as she tried to control her breath.

I knew she was close and we were nowhere near the end of our passage. I felt the wickedness inside me smirk with accomplishment. I wanted her to fail, I wanted to punish her but I wanted to make her feel good. I wanted to make her feel so good as she rode my fingers. I continued to pump my fingers in and out of her tight opening, watching as she stretched for me.

"Keep reading _love_ " I growled.

" _A w-witch or wizard who wished.... Who wished to_... fuck... me.... _W-who wished to create a Horcrux_... _w-would then use that damage and... pain_... oh god, Draco... _to their advantage by casting a_.... Fuck... _a spell_. _This spell would s-severe the damaged portion of their_... fuck... _their s-soul and bind it in the o-object_.... Oh god..." she moaned out.

I increased my speed of my fingers, showing no remorse as I fucked her with my hand. Her legs were shaking, I had to wrap my hand around her to hold her up. Her walls fluttered against my fingers, signaling that she was close.

"Come on Armena" I hissed, "let go for me."

She shook her head and kept reading, she wanted to win this.

" _The c-creator must_... fuck... _must p-preform the s-specific spell in that m-moment to bind his or her s-soul to the_... oh fuck, Draco I—" she moaned, her walls squeezing my fingers.

I watched as she threw her head down onto the pages of the book, releasing all over my hand. She cried out as the waves moved through her, one after the other.

" _Good girl_ " I hissed, pulling my fingers out of her.

" _The creator must bind his or her soul in that moment to the object or else the soul will be lost_ " she breathed, finishing her sentence as she looked over her shoulder at me.

I needed her now. I flipped her over so that she was under me on the sofa. I ripped off my belt and pulled down my trousers, revealing my throbbing erection. Precum was leaking out of the head, beads of it dripping down my length. I moved back onto the couch, stalking towards her like a lion to its prey. She licked her lips, grabbing me by my shirt and pulled me to her. Her lips crashed against mine as we melted into the kiss. Our tongues were fighting against each other as she tasted herself on my lips. I unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her bra to me. I peeled back the cup, taking her nipping in my mouth. Her head threw back against the arm of the chair in pleasure as my tongue licked around the sensitive area. Her hand reached down inbetween my legs, running it over the length of my erection. My eyes met hers as she pulled her bottom lip inbetween her teeth. She positioned me so that I was at her entrance. 

" _Please_ " she whispered, her eyes never leaving my own.

I gripped the arm of the couch and thrusted into her as deep as I could possibly go. She let out a loud cry, throwing her head back again. I grabbed her jaw aggressively, pulling her face down so that I could see into her eyes. My thumb grazed her lips and she pulled my thumb into her mouth, her tongue circling it seductively. She released it with a pop and I trailed my hand down to her neck, squeezing lightly but enough to cut off her voice. A wicked smile grew on her face as I continued to squeeze. I could feel her getting more aroused as she leaked out onto me. My thrusts pushed into her as far as I could go, showing no mercy to her.

"How rough do you want it?" I growled.

She looked up at me with lust in her dark green eyes. I felt like I could dive into them at that moment, like we were connected and I didn't know where her body started and my body ended. 

"Rough" she whimpered.

" _Good girl_ " I smirked.

Thrusting into her harder, connecting with the deepest part of her each time. She wrapped her legs around my shoulder, deepening the position for me. Fuck, she felt so good. So tight and so ready for me. Her eyelids fluttered slightly as she began to close them. I felt her walls squeeze around me letting me know she was close. I grunted as I pushed into her harder, bearing my clenched teeth to her as I fucked her.

"Fuck" she whimpered, her mouth opened in an " _o_ " shape as she released all over me.

"Fuck baby... I fuck..." I growled.

I took one final thrust into her, spilling my seed deep inside of her. I threw my head down to the crook of her neck, catching my breath. I could hear short pants coming from her also. I slowly lifted my head so that I was right at her ear, she arched her neck allowing for me to come in.

"Was that rough enough for you love?"


	68. PUZZLE PIECE

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I stroked Draco's pale blonde hair, feeling his heavy weight against my own. It felt comforting like a weighted winter blanket that you would pull out for those cold nights. I drew my fingers through his hair, twisting his strands around my fingers. He let out a low hum, his voice vibrating right through me.

"Thank you for being here with me," I whispered.

He nuzzled his head deeper into my chest, his voice vibrating again through me as he purred.

"I will always be here with you, Armena. I'm not going _anywhere_ " I could feel him smile against me.

He propped himself up on his elbows, his bright grey eyes looking up at me. He was so perfect, so tragically beautiful that I wanted to burn this image in my head forever. He looked down to my chest, his finger absentmindedly tracing my collar bone.

"You don't know how in love I am with you" he words melted me on impact. 

I looked up at him, letting our eyes blend together in the dance that we were familiar with. Unlike his father, Draco's eyes were warm and bright. They weren't as cold as I remembered, when I first met him all those months ago. The silver flakes behind his irises sparkled whenever we were together. The complemented my green so perfectly like the Slytherin tapestries that hung in the great hall at Hogwarts. 

"I think I know that Draco" I smirked, "I know how in love you are with me." 

"No, you don't. I told Blaise and Oliver that they would have to come up with some fucking good plan if they wanted me to forget about you. Even then, I think—" he chewed on his words. "I think even then, I would find my way back to you. No amount of magic could ever separate how I feel for you."

I bit my lip, listening to his words carefully. I wanted to tell him that I felt the same, that he had placed a handprint on my heart, that was molded in there for all of eternity. I would never be able to shake him for as long as I lived on this earth. Then even in after life, I would still love him. I opened my mouth to tell him how I felt but a knock at the door interrupted our moment together.

"Yes?" I called, Draco huffed and moved up off my body.

I sat up and buttoned up my shirt quickly before smoothing out my hair, to look less " _post rough sex_ " and more " _composed good girl_ " like they expected me to be. Draco pulled up his pants quickly moving to lean against the large stone hearth. The door opened slowly revealing Blaise, who stuck his head in slightly, clearly afraid of what he might see.

"Were decent" Draco grumbled.

I bit my lip, holding back my smile as I glanced towards Blaise.

"Theo is back, he's in the foyer and he told me to tell you."

"I told that _little fucker_ where I would be. Does he not know how to follow orders?" I snapped, standing up from the couch.

I felt the darkness returning again. It was only gone in that moment Draco and I were connected. It was so peaceful being out of the dark, but of course I knew I couldn't stay like that for long. 

I slipped back on my boots and hurried out of the library, feeling my annoyance surge under my skin. I was fucking pissed. Theo Nott thought this was his game? I'll show him who's game this is. I could hear the boy's boots running behind me, trying to keep up with my strides. I rolled up my sleeves, glancing down at the dark ink on my forearm. I rounded the corner, coming face to face with a group of Death Eaters— my uncles, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Malfoys, and Theodore Nott.

"Do you have it?" I demand, holding out my palm.

"So demanding, so needy" Theo tutted, reaching into his pocket.

I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers at the tall, lanky boy in front of me. I wiggled my fingers, encouraging him to hurry up. I wasn't in the mood for this and I had a strong gut feeling that Theo was enjoying every minute of this.

"Enough games" I hissed, drawing out my words.

"You really hid this didn't you?" He raised his brows.

"I didn't mean to hide it..." I smirked, "but yes, I knew exactly where I left it."

I knew that day I saw my father through the locket, that I left it in a book that I rented from the library. I probably could have told him to look in the Astrology section of the library, but it must have slipped my mind.

Theo glowered at me, still digging in his pockets. I stopped my foot like an impatient child, sticking my hand out once again to get his attention.

"Now Theo— before we all rot and die!" I snapped.

My impatience earned a chuckle from the prying eyes around us. A larger group had formed, intrigued to see what The Dark Lord's daughter would do next. I could see my mother out of the corner of my eye, folding her arms over her chest and tilting her head. It seemed like she was studying me, watching for my next move.

"I think it is in here somewhere" he bit his lip, closing one eye as he continued to search in his pocket. "You know, I don't know why you would want this piece of shit locket. After all, didn't my grandfather, Draven Nott, talk to you through this?"

I raised my eyebrow, pressing my lips together to try and hold my tongue. So he didn't know? I guess I and Professor Snape were the only ones who truly knew what lied beyond that locket's hinges. 

"What? No response? I heard Draven Nott had a few choice words with you" he chuckled, finally pulling out the silver chain.

He was pushing me beyond my limits. I was a ticking time bomb at this point. I snatched the locket out of his hand, grasping it desperately in my own. I could feel the power surge through me the moment I touched it. I rolled my neck from side to side, before responding to him.

"What are you trying to say, _Theo_?" I raised an eyebrow, "are you going to claim that you have been possessed by your wicked grandfather."

"I would never, Armena!" Theo just smirked, raising his eyebrows back at me.

I watched as he chewed on his words for a second thinking them over before he continued.

"Blaming one's actions on someone else is just... how would you put it?" he tapped his temple with his index finger. I followed his eyes as he glanced over to Draco, "oh yeah— weak. Just like your _pathetic boyfriend_."

" _Obfoco_ " I hissed.

My fingers barely moved an inch, but in a second, I had Theo pressed up against the wall. Invisible hands holding him up off of his feet, gripping at his neck. He grabbed at the tightening around his neck, but he couldn't seem to find it. It was pure dark magic that I was messing with, but I loved how it felt at my fingertips.

"Let's get one thing straight here, okay?" I snapped through my clenched teeth.

I twisted my two fingers just an inch to bring him closer to me. His flailing body struggled, as I drew him near off of the wall. He was floating through thin air, coming over to meet me. His bright eyes had panic blazing across them.

"Draco is not weak. As I recall, you used to be the _pathetic_ little boy always trailing behind his coat tails. Just dying to get a piece of Draco's leftovers. Any scraps would do for pathetic Theodore Nott. The Dark Lord, _yeah him_ , he didn't even want your pathetic arse. He chose Draco and since I am his heir—" I jerked him down so now he was kneeling at my feet. "Hi, _yes that's me_. I would watch what you say around me because, after all, I do have my _mother's_ temper."

I twisted my hands even tighter, watching his face go a deep purple. I bent down, crouching down on the balls of my feet. I lowered him even smaller so that I was eye level with him now. I pulled out my wand and danced it across his cheek, nicking slightly at his skin. I watched as scarlet blood pooled at the surface, before dripping down onto the floor. I wanted not only him, but everyone one around me to be very, very afraid.

"You should be very thankful that I am not in the mood to deal with you today, because this—" I waved my hand. "What I am doing to you right now, is just _child's play."_

I abruptly stood up and brushed past the group of Death Eaters that had gathered around our scene. Once they met my eyes, they backed up, creating a clearing in the middle of the foyer. I could still hear Theo choking behind me.

"I want it to be known to everyone that this is _my game_ now. You will take direct orders from me. If you want your precious _Dark Lord_ back, then I suggest you obey me and play by my rules. Do I make myself clear?" I hissed.

I waved my hand and released the invisible grasp around Theo Nott's neck, listening as he gasped against the floor. I raised my eyebrow looking at every single Death Eater in the room. The all stood there, with their eyes lowered to the floor refusing to meet my intense gaze. 

"That's exactly what I thought," I smirked.

"So brave now" my mother snickered, stepping forward into the ring.

I turned around, meeting her dark gaze. She was circling around me like a predator, waiting to pounce. I kept my chin up, refusing to back down. 

"I am just doing what you asked, _mother_ " I hissed

I held my mother's wicked gaze, fighting with her for dominance. Her dark eyes narrowed at me, trying to get inside of my head. I slapped up my walls, shielding her from everything inside of my head. I wasn't going to let her get in. I was stronger than that. I had to be or else— well, I couldn't think about that right now. 

"You get the dark mark and you think that you are now suddenly what? In charge of all of us? It's just pathetic" she spit in my face.

She wasn't going to back down, she wanted to fight with me.

"I would back down if I were you. I told you I am not in the _mood_ " I hissed.

This seemed to ignite something within her, she wanted to see me lose my composure. She wanted me to go insane, just like her. She wanted me to make a fool out of myself because she always believed me to be that weak four year old in her memories. 

"Let's see what they have been teaching you at Hogwarts, shall we?" she smirked. 

_But I wasn't that girl anymore, that girl was long gone._

I rolled my neck out of annoyance. I turned my back to her, facing Blaise, Pansy and Draco.

"What are you doing?" Pansy hissed, her eyes moving back and forth between my mother and I.

"Turn the fuck around!" Blaise hissed.

I gave them a wink as I turned around holding my wand up defensively. My mother took a similar stance, a demented smile plastered on her face. I watched as she opened her mouth, ready to fire her curses at me.

I felt the dark magic surge through me, consuming each vein in my body. I raised my hand, blocking her curses. In one motion, I lifted my mother off the ground. Her body flailing in the air, desperately trying to find some sort of structure to grab onto. I pulled up my other hand and threw her against the wall. A space cleared, revealing her unconscious body on the floor. Everyone's eyes jerked back and forth from my mother to myself. I turned around to my friends, raising my brows at them.

"If you want to kill her, now is your chance" I hissed at Pansy, who just stood there wide eyed.

I took one final glance around the room before I turned on my heels. I felt my feet pick up speed as I rushed up the stairs and down the corridor. I gripped the locket as tight as I possibly could in the palm of my hand. I could feel something bubbling up deep inside my chest. I slammed my bedroom door shut and sunk against it, letting out quiet and painful sobs.

" _Fuck!_ " I screamed, grabbing at my chest.

I hated using this dark magic. I could feel it consuming me, I could feel it entering my blood. The closer I got, to what I assumed was the end, the more it filled my veins. My body was vibrating with it and the _more_ I used it, the _more_ I secretly wanted it. 

I closed my eyes, taking in a few deep breaths through my nose. I could feel the silver locket heavy in the palm of my hand. I opened my eyes, holding the locket in front of my face. I let the silver chain spin around my finger, as I studied it carefully. I studied the engravings carefully, my mind going back to when the very chain wrapped itself around my neck, suffocating me in front of my fellow peers. I now could see how dark the object was. How much it was laced with dark magic, even if it was a failed Horcrux. 

_It was calling my name, begging me to let it in._

I slowly stood up from my spot against the wooden door and walked over to my night table where Draven Nott's journal rested. I picked up the worn black leather and sat down on my bed, running my hand over to bindings of the journal. I scooted back on my bed so that I was leaning against the headboard. I crossed my legs and put the journal and locket in front of me. I reached for the locket, knowing what I was going to do but something inside of me stopped me. I hovered my hand over the piece of cursed jewelry but I hesitated. I knew who would be on the other side if I wrapped my hands around it's rectangular shape. Something in my room was calling out to me, reaching forward to me to try and get my attention. 

I looked around the room, curious as to what it was. 

Silence. 

I shook my head and picked up Draven Nott's journal. The voice was back and it was one that I recognized. I opened the old bindings to a random page. I closed my eyes and placed my hand over to words written in expensive black ink. I knew he was calling me, trying to get my attention. I let curiosity get the best of me. 

" _Relax_ " I whispered, trying to calm my anxious mind.

I felt myself fall down into black abyss, spinning through space and time until I landed on my arse in the Slytherin common room. I was back in that greenish haze at Hogwarts during a foreign time.

"Hello Armena, we have been waiting for you" a familiar voice called.

I turned my body slowly around, facing the two teenage boys sitting in front of me.

"Took you long enough" Felix Lestrange chuckled. "We thought you would get our hint months ago."

"Excuse me?" I felt my throat go dry.

I looked around the Slytherin common room. The green flames in the fireplace roared on as students milled about, not noticing a strange girl sitting in the middle of their common area.

"How is this possible? You can see me?"

"Yes, we can see you" Draven said smartly.

He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, motioning for me to take a seat on the identical leather couch across from him. I eyed the sofa and then back to the two boys across from me suspiciously.

"Take a seat for Merlin's sake!" Felix threw up his hands and leaned back, "we don't have all day."

As if I were under the Imperius Curse, my body moved and sat down immediately. I blinked and kept my mouth shut waiting for the two boys to continue but instead we just sat there and stared at each other.

"Lestrange—" Draven started, "I think she looks like you a bit."

"The hair" Felix tilted his head, studying me. "She has his eyes though you can see it. Hard headed as well, that's the Lestrange in her."

The boys both looked at each other and chuckled a bit.

"Hello?" I furrowed my brow, "I am right here!"

"Right, sorry" Draven muttered, leaning forward again.

"Are you two real?" I asked, leaning forward to match his positioning, "I mean where am I exactly?"

The two boys looked at each other and smirked, clearly in on some joke that I wasn't privy to.

"You could call it a dream or a memory or just _pureblooded magic_. Anything will do, I suppose. Felix and I planted this memory here for you to find, we assumed that you would get our hints sooner but still there is always time" Draven leaned back folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry?" I furrowed my brow, looking towards my rings. "Hints?" 

What hint were they talking about? What were they telling me that I was supposed to know? I shook my head, trying to think back to all the times that I dreamt of Lestrange and Nott. All of the times that they invaded my nightmares, causing me to lose sleep.

"Confused yet, _child_?" Draven's voice echoed in the room, interrupting my thoughts.

I felt the bitterness form on my tongue by his words. I knew this was dangerous being here but curiosity got the best of me. I lifted my head up, narrowing my eyes at the two boys across from me. What games were they playing at?

"I figured you would be, you see we knew this day would come. The day when Tom Riddle would go to incredible lengths to get what he wanted. That would destroy him in the end, so we set up a plan B so to say..."

I furrowed my brow, still confused as to what they were trying to tell me. 

"Do you know how to bring him back?" Felix asked, cocking his brow slightly.

I shook my head, swallowing the ball that was forming in my throat.

"You will need a vessel of some kind—" Felix started, leaning forward so he could whisper.

"Muggle born, _preferred_ " Draven added with a nod, "the locket and _my journal._ "

"Most importantly, _your dark blood_ " Felix raised his eyebrow at me.

"You have to embrace your true nature Armena, this is very important. That is how you bring him back" Draven nodded, standing up abruptly. " _Lestrange_ will clue you in on the rest, so you don't look as confused. It's best if somethings are left to the dark, wouldn't you agree?"

He tilted his head, letting a smirk play on his lips. I opened my mouth to speak but he shook his head, not letting me continue my thoughts. 

"I have Advanced Potions in a few. It was nice talking to you again, Armena."

He left the room with a smirk, sending shivers down my spine. I looked back over at Felix who kept his eyes pinned on my face. He studied me carefully before reaching forward to hand me a folded piece of yellow parchment paper.

_"Remember, it's your blood"_

I blinked my eyes and I was back sitting in my bed. The yellow piece of parchment resting in my hand. I let out a breath and lifted the parchment up to my face. I unfolded the parchment with shaky hands, my eyes quickly scanning each line.

There it was right in front of me all of the ingredients, objects, and the spells to bring him back. Yet, what Felix Lestrange failed to mention to his good friend, Draven Nott, was that he also included how to destroy Tom Riddle, once and for all.

_All of the answers sat in the palm of my hands_


	69. WICKED PROMISES

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

_December 28th, 1999: Five Days Later_

Time has moved slowly since Armena received the locket a few days ago. Our days remained the same, I would stay with her every waking moment that I had. The holidays came and went in the blink of an eye. No one in the Lestrange family home wanted to celebrate anyways, there was too much tension. You could almost feel it in the walls as you passed by.

Things have changed since she received the locket. I now sat next to her at the end of the table at every meeting. Each one was the same though, she would scream and yell at the Death Eaters before her. She would beraid them ruthlessly time and time again. She wasn't taking anything from them anymore. It was as if something clicked inside her and she set her sights on the goal.

_The Dark Lord's return._

She got stronger, more powerful in her own body but at the same time she got darker. It was as if her body was soaking in the dark magic that swept beneath her veins. Her hair got darker, her green eyes turned forest green and she was furious all the time.

"Armena, I would be careful if I were you. After all, accidents do happen" my father hummed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

_What were they talking about?_

I lifted my head slowly, watching with caution as Armena leaned forward at the head of the table. Her jaw was tightly clenched and her green eyes were blazing with anger. My father had a wicked smirk plastered on his pale face, his grey eyes cold.

"Lucius, I would take caution with your words. After all, wasn't it you who abandoned The Dark Lord, not only once but twice now? It would be a shame if something were to happen. Like you said, accidents do happen" her voice was venomous.

I glanced over to Oliver who was trying to hold back a laugh. It was the first time I had seen him smile in days, ever since Naomi was taken and hidden somewhere in this home. His dark eyes met mine and he gave me a wink, jerking his head to my father. I slowly turned, looking at the opposite end of the table towards Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. The tips of my fathers ears were scarlet, showing his anger boiling deep beneath his skin.

Her screams snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I can't just fucking snap my fingers and he will magically appear. It doesn't work like that!" She screamed at her mother, who sunk back into her chair.

She tilted her head slightly to Rodolphus, signaling the Death Eater's dismissal. She pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Get out! All of you!" Rodolphus yelled, shooing away the black robed men.

I stood up out of my chair, nodding to Oliver who just hung his head low. Naomi had been locked up somewhere in this maze of a home and none of us knew where she was. Armena screamed and screamed at her mother but it was no use, Naomi wouldn't be released. I glanced back at her watching as her uncle, Rodolphus, whispered something to her in hushed tones.

_That's all anyone did nowadays, was whisper._

I followed Oliver out of the dining room, about to head to the library where we usually all met up.

" _Draco_ " my father hummed from behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracts, turning my head slightly so that I was able to look over my shoulder.

"Yes" I spit.

"Come here" he wasn't asking, he was demanding.

I rolled my eyes, cracking my neck in annoyance as I turned around to face him, Bellatrix Lestrange and a small group of men. His face was finally better but still there was bruising on the left side of his face and a slight hint of pale red at his temple. I smirked at my fine work, quite impressed with myself. 

"Draco, you need to encourage her to get this task done. Many of us are going _quite_ impatient. It would be a shame if more of your school friends started disappearing, wouldn't it?"

"Are you threatening her father?" I narrowed my eyes at the long haired man. "You have some nerve, do you know that?"

I wanted to wrap my fingers around his throat. I wanted to squeeze until life left him. I stared right into his cold grey eyes, smirking at the nice shiner right under his left eye. Did he really think that he could threaten me or her for that matter? Was he asking for a death wish?

"Consider it encouragement..." he smirked, raising his brows slightly.

Bellatrix bit her lip, her eyes going wide as she clasped her hands together. She looked deranged like she hadn't slept in days. Which was probably true considering every night they went on mass killing sprees, all in the name of The Dark Lord and Armena Riddle-Lestrange. Her name was now branded on every wanted sign and spread throughout the Daily Prophet.

"Certainly, _father_ " I muttered under my breath.

I pushed back open the doors of the dining room, hoping that Armena would still be in there but she was gone. The only life in there was the house elves setting up the table for supper, even though no one ever ate. I slammed the doors shut, flying down the long corridor to the library. She had to have gone in there, it's where she felt the most safe. I kicked open the large double doors with the toe of my boot.

"Where is she?" I hissed to Blaise, Oliver and Pansy who just sat huddled on the small table in the corner.

They all jerked apart, trying to create as much space between them as possible. I narrowed my eyes at my friends, suspiciously. Everytime I came around they would drop their voices, speaking only in hushed tones. When I asked what was going on they would said some dumb excuse like "worried about passing this term" or "planning a surprise."

All bloody unicorn shit if you ask me.

Blaise and Oliver looked away from me, scared to meet my eyes. Pansy was the only one who would ever talk or make eye contact for that matter. It made my stomach flip, thinking that they were in on something that I wasn't privy to.

"She's in the sitting room a few doors down, Draco" she smiled, it was a fake plastered on smile but a smile nonetheless.

"You three are acting _fucking_ strange" I snapped, slamming the huge wooden doors.

I walked down a bit, noticing that I had never been to the end of the Lestrange family home. There were grand portraits lining the wall, all very twelfth century, European gothic. I examined each one carefully, watching as the men of the family all sat regally on tall leather back chairs. I chuckled as I read each name, all of them sounding more strange as the next.

_Euphraïlde Lestrange, 1692 - 1755_

_Gaidic Lestrange, 1700 - 1760_

_Cyrille Lestrange, I., 1727 - 1770_

_Corvus Lestrange, I., 1729 - 1768_

_Fulcran Lestrange, I., 1740 - 1801_

_Flaco Lestrange, 1742 - 1799_

_Radolphus Lestrange, 1835 - 1920_

_Manon Lestrange, 1838 - 1919_

_Eglantine Lestrange, 1838 - 1925_

_Felix Lestrange, 1919 - 1979_

_Rodolphus Lestrange, 1963 -_

_Rabastan Lestrange, 1664 -_

_Armena Lestrange, 1980 -_

I stared at the portrait of Armena, stopping in my tracts. This had to have been recent, her dark brown hair was spilled over her shoulder to one side. She was resting on the green sofa in a long velvet black dress that pooled at her feet. I felt my lips pull up into a smirk. She was in the library, I recognized that couch well having just fucked her on it the other day. She was positioned with a black cat beside her; books were piled high on either side. She sat there unmoved, like a perfect stature. The only way I could tell that the painting was real was by the way she slightly tilted her chin up. It was the same movement that she did when I first laid eyes on her. 

_It was her way of protecting herself._

I closed my eyes and remembered that very first day in charms when Naomi walked in arm and arm with the dark headed girl with bright green eyes. Everyone in the classroom fell into hushed whispers over her presence. She ducked her head and pulled it into her text book, clearly despising the attention. How times have changed considering all eyes were on her. I remembered feeling hatred towards her but little did I know how much lust and love I would feel as well. I despised her, I thought of her in vial and horrible ways. I assumed she was her father but I was so fucking wrong. She was never her father and she never would be. She was good and pure, she was my Armena.

I opened my eyes, staring back at the beautiful and mysterious girl in the portrait in a hall full of men. I didn't deserve to be with someone like her, yet here we were. I let out a deep breath and continued down the hall towards the room she would be in. I paused at the door, my hand gripping the handle tightly. After this was all done, I would take her far away. I would take her far away and we would live out the rest of our lives just the two of us.

The doors to the room flew open, as if she sensed my linger presence. She was sitting at a small writing desk finishing off a letter. I watched as she heated the blood red wax over the candle and poured it onto the parchment envelope.

"What are you writing?" I asked just as she finished sealing a letter with a blood red wax stamp.

"It's nothing— my uncle just reminded me that I had to do this by tonight" she gave me a lopsided smile and handed the letter to her black owl, the back of her finger stroking the feathers.

I watched as the owl flew away in the snow, heading to wherever it's destination may be. She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a long breath.

"I'm guessing you are not going to tell me who the letter is to?" I pressed my lips into a thin line.

She shook her head and looked down at her rings. I watched as she stroked the emerald green one that I gave to her in Paris. I could see a slight smile pull up on the corners of her lips.

"Where did you go after the meeting?" I asked, remembering the reason why I came in here in the first place.

"I needed somewhere that I could breathe. I feel so locked up in this home, like I am going to explode any minute" she threw her body down onto the sofa.

I had never been in this room before. It was very different from the other rooms of her home. It was softer, more femenine and tame. Portraits of various female members of her household hung on the walls all around, all looking down on me with judgmental eyes. 

I looked down towards the girl with dark brown hair on the tufted brown leather sofa. Armena had her eyes closed, she was pinching the bridge of her nose concentrating on her inner thoughts. I could see her essence of dark magic floating around her head. It was dark green and black, it whirled and slightly sparkled. It looked strangely beautiful, I felt the dying need to touch it. She reached up, as if she could tell that I was looking at it and snatched it in her hands.

"This is a new development" she muttered, not opening her eyes.

"Oh" I let out a long breath, taking a place on the couch opposite to hers. "Have you told anyone about it?"

"No, what good will that do? It will only encourage those ravenous dogs more. Those pathetic men, all hungry for power— _my power_ " she spit.

I didn't answer her, I just watched as she twisted around her wand in her hand. She sat up, her green eyes gazing deep into my soul.

"I was never meant to be this wicked, Draco. I can feel it. I can feel how much I am being consumed by the darkness. I feel it in my blood" she whispered, her body starting to visibly shake.

I was suddenly by her side, I kneeled in front of her like an altar boy in church. I grabbed her hand desperately, refusing to let go even after she tried to jerk out of my reach. I could feel the magic flowing beneath my palm as I looked in her eyes.

_What was she hiding from me?_

" _Draco..._ " she started, the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Stop" I whispered.

She stood up abruptly, her body rushing to the window. I stood up carefully, my movements slow as I watched her.

"I think I am living up to my name, both of them" she breathed.

"Don't say that" I breathed.

She turned so that her profile was visible to me as she closed her eyes.

"Haven't you heard the rumors, the whispers? Didn't you hear them when we were at school?"

She wasn't asking me a question. She didn't want to hear my answer because it wouldn't change hers. I could see the words on the tip of her tongue before she even said them.

"Armena it's just rumors, mindless gossip. I don't think you to be bad. I told you that you are one of the bravest humans that I know."

"Everyone else thinks of me that way. Haven't you heard, Draco? _I am wicked_. I am the one who they whisper about. Oh Lestrange is on the scale, she's about to tip over to the darkside once and for all. I am a Lestrange, _Draco_ — " she ran her hands aggressively through her hair, "Nothing about me is sane."

"I know how painful all of this is Amrena but we will get through this, I promise."

She let out a manic laugh, throwing herself down onto the window cushion below. She laughed until she couldn't laugh anymore. I tilted my head to the side, studying her carefully.

"Stop making empty promises, Draco" she ran her hands over her face, rubbing at her eyes.

"It's not empty when you mean it" I hissed, firing back at her.

There was silence in the room. All you could hear were the distant echoes of voices in the halls. I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to make this all feel better for her but no amount of words could do that.

"Your soul, its—"

"Oh enough with my soul, Draco!" she snapped, her anger was poking through as the dark magic fluttered around her. "My soul was never meant to be pure!"

I raced up to her, my hands grasping her face. The tears were pouring down her cheeks, as she let all of her emotions out.

"Your soul is purer than mine, Armena. I know this because I have seen yours, its light and golden. Green like your eyes, it's pure even if you don't see it. It's not black and demented like mine."

"You can't see my soul, Draco. _It's impossible_ " she hissed, her green eyes blurry with tears.

She stood up abruptly and walked out of the room without another word, slamming the door behind her.

I let out a long sigh before I chased after her but by the time I rammed by body through those doors she was nowhere in sight. I didn't have the energy left to chase her. I would try again later. I flared my nostrils, throwing my head up to the ceiling.

"Fuck!" I screamed, sure that my voice would be carried down the halls of the Lestrange home.

I rolled my shoulders and headed towards the library. I needed a stiff drink and my best mates. I burst through the doors again finding that they were huddled up close to each other once again.

"Oh don't mind me! Keep on with whatever secret scheme you have planned. I'll just be sitting in the _fucking_ corner, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist."

I clenched my fist together, feeling as that familiar prickle trailed up my spine. The beast within was dying to let loose.

"Don't be so fucking dramatic Draco" Pansy turned around in her chair, folding a note into her pocket.

"I'm not being dramatic, Pans. You three are getting on my last nerves, with your whispers and let's not look at Draco too long or he might snap!" my voice was bombing in the room.

" _Malfoy_!" Oliver growled, "Not everything is about you! My girlfriend is locked up in the fucking Lestrange dungons, probably terrified for her life."

"My girlfriend is about to sacrifice her entire being, sell her soul for every single one of you! She shouldn't have to do that! You lot are not worth it!" I snapped.

Oliver just stared at me, his fists clenched tightly by his side. I could see the anger rippling off of him. Good, I wanted him to fight me. I wanted to feel something else than what I was feeling now.

"Go on, I dare you" I smirked, resting back into the leather club chair.

In an instant, Oliver lunged his body at me. The chair tumbled backwards, crashing on both of us. He didn't hold back anything. I felt his fist connect with my jaw, blood splattering against the wooden floor. I grabbed at Oliver's neck, jerking him so that he was under me now. I rammed my fist again and again into his jaw, hearing the snaps and pops of bones. I could hear Blaise and Pansy screaming at us to stop but it was no use, we were getting out our frustrations just like we used to when we were kids.

"Come on Oliver" I spit out a clot of blood, "is that all you got?"

I saw the anger flash across his dark eyes. He was ready to strike again but not before Pansy's magic pulled us apart. We were both flush against the bookcases on opposite ends of the room. Pansy stood in the middle, her wand pointed at both of us. She let me go first, my body collapsing to the ground with a thud. I ran the sleeve of my oxford over my face, coving the white in crimson blood.

"Out Draco!" Pansy shouted pointing towards the door.

I stared at her in disbelief and then over to Blaise who just closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. My best mate and my ex-girlfriend were both against me on this.

"You're a real git, _Malfoy_!" Oliver screamed, the veins on his neck protruding.

I stood up, my fists clenching at my sides.

"Some friends you three are" I spit out more blood on the floor.

Without a second to think I apparated myself and landed inside of Armena's bedroom. Her room was dark as the sky outside alerted me that it was almost nightfall. The winter sun hung low in the sky. She was pacing back and forth in her room, chewing on her thumb nail as she was deep in thought. The minute my body fully apparated in the cloud of black smoke she stopped, slowly turning to me.

"Show me how wicked you are!" I hissed.

" _What?_ " she furrowed her brow in confusion. 

I watched as her eyes scanned my disheveled appearance. I knew I had blood covering my face and my white Oxford but I didn't care. I wanted her, I needed her. I moved towards her trying to grab a hold of her body but her hand stopped me.

"What happened? I just saw you not even fifteen minutes ago?" she raised her eyes to look at my face.

Her hand reached out to touch the gash that was bleeding from my brow. I winced under her touch, but immediately softened.

"Here, let's get you cleaned up" she sighed, grabbing my hand and pulling her to the bathroom.

She sat me down on the toilet seat, grabbing a cloth from the counter. I watched her as she ran it under the water letting out a long sigh before she walked back over to me. Her left hand cupped my cheek, while her right hand dabbed at the lesion. She closed her eyes and ran her hand over my face, muttering silent incantations under her breath. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

" _There_... " she breathed.

I didn't give her a second to think. I grabbed her and lifted her up on the cold counter. My hands were desperate and greedy as I yanked down her muggle jeans. My lips found hers instantly, my tongue sliding into her mouth trying to taste all of her. I could taste the blood on my tongue as it slipped into her mouth. The mixture of passion and copper invaded both of our senses. Her hands ripped through my hair, pulling at my own as I slipped my hand between her thighs. She was already so wet, so ready for me. I pulled my lips from hers, trailing wet kisses down the length of her neck. I bit hard into her flesh, causing her to whimper at my aggression. I ran my tongue back up, soothing the bites that I made against her skin. She let out a delicious moan that vibrated into my mouth. I slowly kissed my way up, my teeth latching onto her ear.

"I told you— I wanted to see how wicked you were. Come on, _show me_ " I growled.

She pulled apart from me, the corners of her mouth twitching as she thought about what I just said.

"Put it on" she commanded.

I furrowed my brow, my lips pulling up slightly at her words. Did I hear that correctly?

"You wanted to show me how devoted and loyal you are to me, unless you were lying?" she smirked, "put on your mask."

I stilled for a second and then pulled out my wand, waving it over my face. I watched in the reflection of the mirror as my death eater mask covered my flesh. Two grey eyes were staring back at me through slits. She opened her mouth slightly, her chest rapidly rising and falling.

"Take off your clothes" she commanded.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, letting the blood stained oxford fall to the floor. She mimicked my movements, letting her jumper peel off her skin. I reached my hand down to my pants, pulling the buckle of my belt undone. I unbuttoned my trousers, letting the fabric fall to the floor. I stood there completely naked in front of her.

"You still have your undergarments on" I muttered.

She reached behind her and let her bra fall off of her body. She let her eyes trail down to her panties and then back up to me. I slowly stalked forward, my hands resting on either side of her body. I hooked my fingers around her panties, pulling them slowly over her thighs until the fabric fell to the floor, along with the rest of our clothes.

" _Better_... " she hummed.

My fingers found their way between her thighs. She threw her head back as pushed into her. I withdrew from her body, spreading the arousal on my fingers over her. My thumb flicked her clit, causing her hands to grip tightly to my shoulders. My mouth was desperate for her as I divided equal attention between her breasts. I sucked, nipped, and bit at her hard nipples. The moans she was releasing made it clear to me that she was on the edge, about ready to lose it. I gripped onto the backs of her thighs, picking her up. She clinged onto me, her hands gripping at my hair. I walked her out into the bedroom, but instead of throwing her down onto the bed, I slammed her into the mirror against her wall. Without warning, I forced my length inside of her. Her legs clung onto me for dear life, as I slammed into her with a punishing force. I was filled by anger, lust and passion in that moment. I could hear slight cracking as I was sure we were about to shatter the glass. She bounced off the mirror with each rough thrust into her. She threw her head down against my shoulder, her lips nipping at my flesh. I stared back at my reflection in the mirror, watching as the Death Eater stared back at me.

"Fuck..." she moaned in my ear. "You like fucking me don't you? You like seeing yourself in your uniform, knowing you are fucking _The Dark Lord's_ daughter."

I could tell she was smirking, I could tell she had a wicked grin on her face. I didn't need to see it. But there was something about her words. Any other day, my dick would have shriveled back up inside of me but today it spurred me on. I pounded into her harder and faster, grunting as my thrusts became erratic. Within minutes she was clenching around me, as she came and I wasn't too far off. I slammed into her hard, watching as the mirror fogged up with our body heat.

"Fuck" I grunted, spilling my seed inside of her.

I pulled away from her quickly, dropping her to the floor. She leaned against the mirror, her chest rising and falling rapidly, as my seed dripped down her inner thigh. I let out a throaty growl before my hand found her neck. I lifted her up so that she was eye level with me. I looked at her darkly through the narrowed lens of my mask. She wore a smile on her face that taunted and teased me. I reached my hand down between her legs, collecting my cum on my finger tips. She opened her mouth, waiting for me to make my next move. I shoved my fingers back up inside of her as far as they would go making sure my seed was deep inside of her.

" _Better_ " I growled, pulling my fingers out of her.

I quickly waved away my mask, watching as it disappeared into a cloud of smoke. I walked into the bathroom, pulling up my pants quickly and tossing Armena my blood stained shirt. She quickly buttoned it up over her torso, leaving the top buttons undone. Her hair was messy as she tossed it to one side of her shoulder. I pushed past her and placed both of my hands on her fireplace. I gripped at the dark wood, my fingernails scraping at the paint.   
  
Our rough endeavors did nothing to quench my underlying anger. I felt it boiling up again and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. I pushed off of the fireplace, rubbing my hands over my face before turning around to face her.

"Draco, I'm sor— " she stepped forward, still allowing some space to remain between us.

"Stop _fucking_ saying you're sorry" I snapped, realzing the harshness of my words before it was too late.   
  
I rolled my neck, annoyed by what was happening between us. I felt so much pent up anger and frustration that was just boiling under my skin. My two best mates were ignoring me. The love of my life was in her head half the time. I almost killed my father a few days ago and yet he's still the arrogant arsehole that I know him to be. 

Not to mention, I just fucked Armena in a Death Eater mask while getting off to the fact that I was doing it.

I slammed my body down into the chair in the corner of the room, letting out a frustrated groan. I rested my elbow on the armrest, letting my hand run over my mouth repeatedly. I watched as she sat down on the edge of her bed, playing with the hem of the oxford.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"What? The fact that my two best mates are ignoring me or the fact that the love of my life is in her head half the time. That I am scared that I am going to lose you? The fact that I just have been getting my frustrations out on you. The fact that I almost killed my father a few days ago and yet he's still the arrogant arsehole that I know him to be. Not to mention, I just fucked you in a Death Eater mask while getting off to the fact that I was doing it."

I watched as her eyes widened slightly before she bit her lip.

"Not to mention the fact that I am _so fucking_ in love with you that I would let you use me until I had nothing left to give. Fuck I— " I ran my hands through my hair, pulling tightly at the ends.

The room was silent as we both sat there, not sure what to say to each other. I looked down at my rings, twisting them against my fingers out of habit.

"I would let you use me, Draco, I am pretty sure that is what I just did. But I can't allow you to sacrifice your whole life just for me. That would be selfish of me. I can't just use you, _Draco_ " her voice was barely a whisper.

I stood up abruptly, my hand swiping over a lamp in the corner. I watched as the glass shattered to the ground loudly. I turned around to her, feeling the hotness of my rage boil under my skin.

"If I can use _you_ , then use _me_! Fuck! Then use me Armena, because without you then I am alone. Without you then I do not have a single reason to live. Without you I am worthless, so use me!" I screamed.

She flinched under my tone. I watched her as she just looked at me, blinking rapidly at my words.

"Fuck, Armena do you not get it? I love you, I love you so much I am willing to throw away my soul so that you don't have to. I am willing to kill everyone in this entire house so that you can live to see another day and that I can stand by your side. I am completely and utterly devoted to you. I fucking love you. You— "

I ran my hands through my hair aggressively, my fist connecting with the mirror hanging on her wall. Thousands of mirrored shards spilled out onto the floor, my crimson blood speckling each one.

I felt the words that I had been dying to say to her all week pour off my tongue, it was too late to stop them now.

"If you want to be rid of me then do it now, banish me! Use your fucking power to send me far, far away. But I will never stop loving you Armena. I will never stop loving you even if you obliviate me, wipe my memory clean of everything you are and were. Fill the holes with false perceptions and images but even that wouldn't stop me. I will never stop loving you because that's not how love works. Love isnt some foolish memory that you can just make disappear, love is right fucking here in your soul, in your bone, and in your blood. You were made for me, Armena. It was like I was blind before I met you but now the world is in ultraviolet technicolor. I just don't see black and white anymore, I see shades of grey and I see _you_."

I ran up to her, placing my palms on her cheeks as I stared down at her face. My blood trickled down my hand onto the grey duvet on her bed.

"Armena, tell me you love me. Tell me— please, I am begging you" I searched her face desperately.

" _It's because I love you, Draco_ " her emerald green eyes sparkled in the light of her room, tears threatening to break through the surface.

I pulled my face down, my lips connecting with hers instantly. I felt myself melt into her, molding myself into one with her body. I wrapped my arms around her waist lifting her up onto my body. Her hands fought in my hair as our tongues danced. The kiss went from passionate and romantic to heated and lustful, like we were scared that one of us was going to vanish. She gripped onto me for dear life, as I laid her down onto her bed, crawling over top of her body. Her lips never leaving my own, as I reached my hand down to her center, feeling her wetness on my fingertips mixed with my seed from our previous activities. She moaned into my mouth, a sweet and delicious moan that sent electricity through my body. She pulled apart for a second, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she looked into my eyes.

"Make love to me" she breathed.

She pulled my lips into hers before I could say anything else. I felt her reach down, her hand stroking my length as she aligned it with her opening. Her body laid there on the bed, waiting for me to please her. I pulled away, looking into her emerald eyes, watching her every move. I leaned forward, sliding my dick into her wet, tight pussy. She parted her legs further for me, opening herself up to me. She opened her mouth into an 'o' shape and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Look at me, I want to see you..." I whispered. "You're so good for me baby, so good."

She lowered her chin down, her eyes meeting mine once more as I thrusted into her deeply. Our bodies rocked together, like the rolling waves in the ocean. It felt like we were floating, hovering up over the bed. I couldn't see anything but her and she couldn't see anyone but me. Our breaths synchronized into a rhythmic pace as I thrusted into her, rocking my hips up to connect with the deepest part of her core. Her legs wrapped around my waist, deepening the position for both of us. I could see by the way her pupils were blown that she was close and so was I. I gripped onto her for dear life, harder than I had ever gripped her before. I needed her at that moment.

"I— I'm close" she breathed.

I bent down, our lips never fully touching but breathing in the same air. I slowed my motions, rolling my hips ever so slightly. I could feel her walls fluttering around me, I continued my pace though, daring her to go over the edge. I could feel her wetness cover my length. She was soaking, her arousal leaking out of her as she dripped down her own thigh. I pressed my hands into her hips, holding her down under my body. Our skin was glistening with sweat as our passion poured out of us. Her inner walls gripped me tightly, squeezing me as I tried to keep moving inside of her. I watched her eyes as her pupils dilated even more, her back arching up to meet my torso.

"Draco" she breathed.

"Fuck— I" her words were like estacy.

Everything blurred into pure whiteness and then green, beautiful and magical emerald green as we came together. It felt like the world was ending but beginning at the same time. It felt like magic itself had been reborn and they were made into new human beings. I couldn't tell where she began and where I ended. It was as if our magic was blending. It felt like everything was just her and I, the world muted in complete silence. I stared down into her, my hips still thrusting into her as we both came together. Our eyes never leaving each other as we both rode the waves of our never ending orgasm. My hand gripped her hair, pulling it as my seed spilt inside of her, completely filling her up.

That is what I had always imagined love to be.

_It was her._


	70. THE CONVERSATIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape/Sexual Violence 

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I laid in bed, Draco's arm strung over my chest as he slept peacefully. I turned my head watching him as he stirred on his stomach, his head nuzzling into the pillow. I waited until the house was dead silent before I made any moves. For my plan to work, everything had to go off without a hitch. I carefully peeled off Draco's heavy arm, laying it down across the bed. I slid out of the bed, my toes touching the cold wooden floor. My mirror laid in shattered bits of broken glass, dark red blood staining the reflection. Draco's Death Eater mask laid on the floor, next to our piles of clothes. I slipped on my black dress and quickly laced up my boots, before throwing on my long black cloak. I slowly opened my door, hearing the old wood creak on its hinges. I glanced back at Draco, who laid passed out on my bed, snoring loudly— no thanks to my special mixture of _Dreamless Sleep_. I twisted the vial in my hand tucking, it into my cloak.

" _Lumos_ " I cast, sending a glow to the end of my wand.

I carefully walked down to the end of the hall and peeled open the portrait of Cyrielle Lestrange, the second. The portrait's eyes blinked awake from my pull on the edges of the frame. My great, great, great uncle glared at me, giving me a stern look.

"Put that light out silly girl!" he grumbled.

"Sorry" I whispered, "Just passing through."

I finally yanked the portrait open and stepped inside to the darkly lit passage. I took in a deep breath before entering the dark hall. I held out my wand, illuminating the way. I could hear the mice squeaking under my feet as my boots echoed down the stone passageway. I walked down the stairs, feeling my long black cloak trail behind me. I let out shallow breaths, watching as puffs of white smoke formed where my warm breath met the cold air. I stepped off the last stair, looking both ways before I continued my journey.

" _Madam Lestrange_ " a scrawny snatcher peered up at me from his post in front of the iron cage.

"I would like to have a word with the prisoner" I hissed.

"But I was told that—" the weak man stuttered.

I held up my hand cutting him off.

"I am the one in charge here. I do not care what you have been told previously. I need to talk to the prisoner" I hissed, I held my wand up to his throat. "Unless, you want to not see the light of day tomorrow, I suggest you move and get out of my fucking way."

I watched the man swallow and move out of the way. He pushed himself up against the far wall, trying to put as much space between us as possible. I turned my head looking at the guard from head to toe.

" _Somnum_ " I cast.

The scrawny snatcher collapsed on the stone cold ground, snoring loudly. I turned my head glancing at the large lock. I knew the locks in this home could only be unlocked with Lestrange pure blood. I pulled out a knife in my pocket, running the sharp blade against the crease in my palm. Dark blood pooled on the surface of my skin, ready for use. I clenched my fist together, dripping the crimson on the rusted brass lock. The heavy metal crashed to the ground, the sound of metal hitting stone echoing loudly down the passage. I pulled open the heavy gate, stepping into the prison cell.

Naomi was curled up in a ball, with her head between her knees. The only sign of warmth was the tattered, old blanket that she had wrapped around her small shoulders. She looked up at me, her blue eyes glowing in the moonlight from the small window. I pulled off the hood of my cloak revealing my face to her.

"Armena!" she shrieked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I returned the hug, pulling her in close to my body and rocked her from side to side. I pulled away, my hands cupping her face tenderly. She had dirt marks on her face, blood smeared over her neck and forehead.

"I am so sorry" I whispered, as I stroked a small gash with my thumb.

I dropped my hands and paced back and forth in the small cell. I could hear the water dripping in the corner as it trickled down the slimy stone and onto the cold floor below. I waved my wand casting wards around us, protecting us from even the spiders prying eyes.

"I can't believe—" I stared, but she was quick to cut me off. 

"Armena stop it right now!" she stomped her foot, like a little girl throwing a tantrum. "This isn't your fault!"

"Well it's not yours either!" I matched her voice, "you didn't choose to be born from two Muggles, that's just how the coin tossed it. I should kill my mother for this! I should kill her but—" I stopped, chewing on my lip.

"Armena, there is nothing you could have done. I am safer down here than I am upstairs with the lot of you. Tell me how's Ollie doing? Is he okay? Was his father rough on him?"

I bit my lip and turned to look at the petite blonde girl. I didn't know how to tell her that I haven't really had time to talk to Oliver because my mother decided to carve into me like a steak and imprint the dark mark into my forearm along with the words "blood traitor." But I most certainly did not know how to ask her the hardest thing I think I have ever done in my entire life. I didn't know how to ask her to play the bait in my grand scheme.   
  
This wasn't about me, this was about her.

"Is he dead? Oh god, is he dead? Did his father kill him because he loves me?" I could see the tears stream down her face.

Her bottom lip was trembling as she tried to hold it together.

"Oh— No, Nay, he's _not_ dead. Things have just gotten a bit, um out of control since you got locked away down here."

She let out a deep breath, all of her troubles seemed to melt away with ease. But just as quickly as they left, I saw new ones take their place in her head.

"The words your mother said to me. Armena, I—" she started to cry

"I am so sorry, I am so sorry. I promise I will make everything right" I begged for her forgiveness.

"What if I am a dirty blood witch?"

I watched as she plopped down on the old cott, putting her head in the palms of her hands. I took in a deep breath, letting it out through my nose and sat down next to my friend.

" _Naomi_..." 

I lifted my hand to her face where a still prominent scratch remained. I nicked her skin, reopening the wound. My finger picked the blood up and held it in front of her face. I nicked my own skin showing her my own blood as it pooled on my palm.

"Our blood is the same color, is it not?" I smirked.

Naomi stared at the crimson color that rested on my finger and in my palm. She nodded quickly and then looked up at me with her big almond eyes. I quickly wiped away the blood, waving my wand over her new wound and my own. The skin mended perfectly back together, showing no evidence of damage. Naomi placed her head back into her hands, rubbing over her face aggressively.

"What happened?" Naomi asked, peering through her fingers.

I twisted my body so that I sat cross legged on the cott, fully facing her. She turned and matched my movements, tucking her legs under her. We looked like two little girls about to dive into the latest gossip at school, but this wasn't gossip, this was life and death we were discussing— this was dark.

"Too much shit for any of us to handle..." I sighed, grabbing her hand in my own. "My mother showed up, how I do not know but she is very alive and very much her usual sick twisted self. I pushed her too far, I pushed her over the edge of anger and she took it out on you and for that I am so sorry. I feel absolutely gutted about what happened. After I heard from Pansy— who was the only one with real balls to tell me exactly what went down, by the way, I stormed into the dining room where my mother was meeting with Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan. Draco and I interrupted their little meeting and I of course kept demanding to see you. My mother didn't like that and proceeded to—"

I paused, chewing on my lip. I didn't want to guilt Naomi into feeling bad for anything that happened. She did absolutely nothing wrong in my eyes or any of the eyes of our friends. It was those sick and twisted pureblooded supremacists that should feel guilty for their crimes.

"Go on" she encouraged, raising her perfectly sculpted brow at me.

I let out a dramatic breath and pushed up my cloak sleeve showing her the dark mark on my arm. You could still faintly see the outline of the word _"blood traitor"_ written around the skull. I kept my eyes glued to her face, studying her reaction carefully. She looked up at me with wide eyes, I could see her mouth going dry.

"That is what happened" I pushed down my sleeve. "Nevertheless, things are happening and they are happening quicker than I thought. I thought I would have more time but I don't. I got my locket back from Theo which means— fuck I have to bring him back, Naomi, but I need your help to do it."

I held my breath waiting for her response. If she didn't agree to this plan then we were all screwed and I would have to get my friends out of this house tonight.

"What do you need? Armena, tell me" she looked up at me.

"I know how to bring him back but it's extremely dangerous and not to mention life threatening..."

"Just fucking tell me please, the supense is killing me" she rolled her neck in annoyance.

It was killing me holding it in, keeping it from her but how was I supposed to tell her that I needed her to act as an anchor to this world. That I needed to use her body to help bring my father, _The Dark Lord_ , back and then somehow kill him.

_It was a balance of life and death._

"Naomi, I need you to act as a tether, well a vessel really. More specifically, I need you to let _The Dark Lord_ use your body to strengthen his own. I wont let it get that far to kill you, I promise. I know this is putting a lot of fucking faith into my skills as a witch, but I promise I will not let you die. I need someone strong who isn't going to give up when he is trying to possess you. I need someone who will fight to stay alive because—"

_Fuck._

This was harder than I thought. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, threatening to push over the edge. I had to stay strong. I would have to shut out all emotions and use my Occlumency to the best of my ability. I would have to fight with her.

"Because, we only will have an hour at most if you do fight and if you don't..." I took in a deep breath, "If you give up and you let him win and you die, then we will have minutes or seconds. Naomi I am asking you to trust me and—"

She held up her hand, stopping me from continuing my speech.

"I'll do it, now tell me what else I have to do."

********

I walked out of the passage, closing the portrait of Cyrielle Lestrange, behind me. I let out a deep breath and glanced towards my bedroom door. I knew Draco would still be sound asleep behind it. I rolled my neck and continued walking down the dark corridor. I slowly made my way down the stairs, listening for any sound that someone might be lurking in the shadows.

_Silence._

I opened the front door of my family's home and stepped out into the cool midnight air. The ground was covered in a fresh layer of power white. It smelt like winter, that cool and lung stinging fresh snow smell. I wrapped my thick black cloak around me, casting a warming charm over my body. I closed my eyes and pictured my final destination.

_Malfoy Manor._

I landed inside of their home quietly. There was no sound of movement anywhere. I knew that Draco was resting in a peaceful dreamless slumber in my bed. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath through my nose and headed towards the library. I couldn't even dare turn to look at their dining room. The gut wrenching guilt and pain from that night was still prominent inside of my head. I wondered if my dark blood still stained their floor.

I opened the doors to the library, spotting Narcissa standing on the far wall. Her fingers stroked a midnight black owl, as she clutched the expensive parchment in her fingers.

She was dressed in a dark grey wool dress with her hair pinned up into a tight neat bun. I slipped off the hood of my cloak, allowing her to see my face.

"Armena" she smiled, her red lips pulling up into a formal grin.

"I see you got my owl?" my eyes darted to Florence, my childhood owl.

"She is very prompt and well mannered" Narcissa ran the back of her hand over the bird's head.

"As she should be" I smirked.

"You can take off your cloak" she hummed, motioning to the chair.

I nodded my head and I pressed my lips into a tight line. I unclasped the bronze hooks and placed the thick black fabric over the arm of the chair. I let my eyes wander around the room. There were portraits of Narcissa in her youth, some of Lucius in his, but what intrigued me the most was a portrait of Draco. It couldn't have been but a few years ago as he looked exactly the same. I looked up at the boy as he looked down at me from above the hearth. His bone structure was defined, it looked like he was coming into his own. His grey eyes were bright, even in the painting. He was wearing a dark black suit, his usual attire and was leaning against the entrance to a doorway. He held a smug grin on his face as he twirled his wand.

"That was painted for us after Draco's fifth year, right before his birthday. It was a gift from his father to myself. I love this painting, he looked so happy like he did not have a care in the world just had to focus on getting good marks in school... " Narcissa smiled up at the painting.

"He looks—" I started, my words coming out broken.

"He looks happy" she finished for me, "you know this was right before his father forced him to get his _Dark Mark_ , right before The Dark Lord took his place in our home for nearly two years. He was just a boy..."

I looked away from the painting and over to her. I saw a single drop fall from her crystal blue eyes as she stared at her son.

"I can't see him hurt again. I can't go through that idea in my head that he could be dead" she whispered.

"That's why I wrote to you" I sighed, turning away from the hearth to create distance between myself and the Malfoy matriarch.

"I understand that now—" she sighed, turning to face me, "I understand that you care for my son and that you would do anything in this world for him, _to protect him_. But you don't seem to understand that he would do the very same thing for _you_. As it so happens, just a few days ago he almost killed his father with his bare hands because Lucius threatened you."

I swallowed hard as Narcissa stalked towards me. She looked like a motherly lion, wanting to protect her baby cub from danger.

"We are on the same side, Narcissa. I don't want you to forget that" I held my hands up in defense, stopping her motions. "Please trust me when I tell you that I love your son with all of my body, my mind and my soul. I would do anything to protect him against the one who wants to kill him the most and even his own father. I would put my very life on the line in order to protect him. I would do anything to prove to you how much I care, which is why I wrote to you. I would—"

Just then Pansy appeared through the larger hearth, green flames rising in her wake as she stepped out. She brushed off her cloak before turning to face us.

"I came as soon as I could, those guards are relentless outside of my door" she huffed, clearly frustrated. "But nothing like a little _show_ to put their mind at ease. Am I right?" she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at Pansy and turned back to Narcissa, who just raised her brow at us.

"Narcissa" Pansy nodded her head, clearly not fond of the materich as she once was.

"Well now that we are all here can we please begin?" I sighed, resting my hands on the back of the tall chair.

Pansy sighed and threw her body down onto the cream sofa with a huff. I looked up towards Narcissa and let out a deep breath before I continued.

"As I was saying earlier, because of my feelings for your son, I wanted to warn you."

" _Warn me_?" the older woman raised her perfectly sculpted brow at us.

"Can I really trust her?" I asked.

I glanced to Pansy for reassurance, who just nodded her head once and then turned back to Narcissa. I let out a deep breath as I rolled my shoulders back, trying to relieve the tension. 

"I am going to bring back _The Dark Lord,_ but I cannot promise that everyone will live. When I spoke to my father all those months ago, he made it extremely clear that he did not favor your son and your husband. As much as I would like to see Lucius Malfoy pay for his crimes, I do not wish for Draco to be without a parent or parents. Tomorrow night I would suggest that you and Lucius do not enter the Lestrange home and run as far as you can from here. I—"

Narcissa held up a perfectly manicured hand, stopping me from continuing. I furrowed my brow back at her in response. 

"I appreciate your warning, Armena. I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep my family away from your home. However, I cannot promise you that my husband will listen" she took in a deep breath before adding in her next part. "What can you promise for my son?"

"I—" I looked over to Pansy for assistance, but Narcissa was quick to cut me off.

"You claim that you are willing and ready to die for him. That you would do anything in your power to protect him but what will you do? Armena, I do not know you as well as my son does, but I know when he is acting blindly. He has no sense of direction, no understanding for what is to come because he is so blinded by your love. He would sacrifice what you would for him and in tenfold. He is a _Malfoy_ , he seeks power but he is also a _Black_. He loves to feel loved. He will give you everything and put his heart out on a platter for you, but now I need to see you do it in return. I don't want him wrapped up in this. I don't want him wrapped up in _you_."

Her words set me stumbling back like a ton of bricks landed on my chest. I grabbed at my heart, feeling it tear into a million pieces as her words cut right through me. I felt the knots form in the back of my throat as I stared at the blue eyed women in front of me. 

"I would do _anything_ for him" I whispered so softly I was shocked to see that she heard. " _Anything_..."

"Anything you say? Well that is a large gamble, Miss Lestrange. If you are willing to do anything for my son, then I want you to vow to it right now. Take the _Unbreakable Vow_ right now with Miss Parkinson. Promise to me that no matter what happens, you will protect my son."

She was strategic in choosing Pansy over herself. She wanted to make sure that if I went against my word that it wasn't my blood on her hands. She also wanted to be in control over what promise was being made. 

"Miss Lestrange?" Narcissa repeated, "do I have your word?"

I don't know what came over me but I nodded my head, like an obedient child, and walked forward towards Narcissa Malfoy. I grabbed Pansy by the forearm and pulled her to my side. She let out a little yelp as my hands dug into her forearm through her sweater. I could feel the tears forcing their way to the surface as my heart began to shatter into a million pieces. I had to be strong, I had to show no signs of weakness.

Narcissa grabbed my right hand, the very same one where the emerald stone sat on my middle finger. The ring that symbolizes _my love_ for Draco and _his love_ for me. The very one he gave to me in Paris. She placed my hand into Pansy's left hand. We held our hands out, our palms clasped within each other. Narcissa stood in between us, holding her wand over our wrists.

_It's because I love him, that I am doing this._

_It's because I love him, that I am doing this._

_It's because I love him, that I am doing this._

I kept repeating that sentence in my head, as if it were a mantra. I could feel the magic stirring above us, as Narcissa began the dark spell. She held her wand above our wrists. I watched as the golden strings weaved their way around Pansy and I's wrists. Their heat burning our skin, ready for us to make the vow together. 

"Will you, _Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ , promise to protect _Draco Lucius Malfoy_ to the fullest extent? Do you promise to protect him against what is coming, no matter what the cost? Do you promise to put Draco's happiness above your own, in order to keep him safe and away from darkness?"

I felt the bile build up in my throat. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces as I stared into Pansy's eyes. She gave me a quick nod, her eyes softening to signal that everything was going to be okay. 

" _I will_..." I hummed, staring deep into Pansy's eyes.

"And will you, _Pansy Parkinson_ , make sure that _Draco Malfoy_ stays out of harm's way. That if he refuses to give up Armena, that you will do everything in your power to stop him."

_Wait what? This wasn't apart of our bargain._

I felt my lips try to move but they couldn't. I was frozen in that moment while Narcissa Malfoy signed my love away. While she ruined her sons own happiness. 

I watched as the tears rolled down Pansy's face. She stared at me with sympathetic eyes while I felt my heart break. I felt like someone was ripping it out of my chest at that very moment. I wanted to scream and yell and cry, but all I could do was stand there and watch Pansy as she cried for me.

" _I will_..." she whispered.

The golden strings around our wrists faded down, branding into our skin. We both winced as the hot coils burnt our flesh. As the golden magic faded, I watched as my happiness faded along with it. All of those vows of love and our future that Draco made to me were nothing but empty promises now.

_I had a new vow to keep._

*****

"Are you sure you're alright?" Pansy asked, her dark eyes searching mine.

I shook my head, rubbing the new scars that traced my hand. I traced the white marks with my finger tip, making sure that I memorized each line which ruined the rest of my life. 

_No, I wasn't alright_. 

I felt like I literally signed my life away to the devil in the form of Narcissa Malfoy.

"I am fine _Pans_ , go get some sleep. We will need it for tonight" I sighed, turning away from her.

I heard her open the door but she stilled right at the entrance.

"Armena?" she asked in a small voice. "I have to do it don't I?"

I looked over my shoulder, keeping my eyes peeled to the ground. I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall down my face as I nodded my head. I waited for her to leave again before I opened them back up. I slapped my hand over my mouth and crumbled to the floor as the hot tears poured out of my eyes.

_You have to be strong._

I let out a deep breath and stood up, rolling back my shoulders. Tomorrow, whatever it was to bring would be when I could cry, but today, I had to bring the Dark Lord back. There was no time for weakness.

I paced our families library for an hour, kicking any object that got in my way. I ran over my plan in my head a thousand times over. There could be no mistakes, no screw ups or this wouldn't work. Everyone had a specific job to do and if I had to I would use the imperius curse on them to make sure everyone completed it. I leaned against the bookcase, closing my eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Trying to steady my breath.

_Today, I was bringing back The Dark Lord._

I opened my eyes feeling an unwanted presence in the room. Theo was sitting on the sofa in front of me, smirking like the arsehole he was.

"I'm not in the mood" I hissed.

"Oh come on Armena, we used to be friends... remember?" Theo smirked.

"I don't think setting me up to die is what friends do... _You sick fuck_ " I hissed.

Theo stood up slowly stalking towards me. I could see the mischief and hate behind his eyes. He wanted to get back at me for making him look like a fool. I backed up away from him until my back hit the hard book case.

"Just give in Armena, it's fun being on the dark side" he smirked.

"You make me actually sick" I waved my hand over to the door, "now get the fuck out!"

"So scary, oh no what are you going to do? _Kill me_?" he teased, coming closer to me.

"Theo, I really wouldn't push my buttons here. I am standing on _fucking_ thin ice" my voice was cold, it had warning to it. 

He stalked closer to me, until he was flush against me. His tall body towered over me possessively. I held my head up, my eyes narrowing at his.

"Get the fuck out" I spit in his face.

He growled at me, his hand coming to my throat. He squeezed tightly as he forced himself on me. I didn't have time to react. I felt the oxygen leave my brain as his hands pushed up my dress. He rain his nails against my inner thigh, I could feel the blood pouring down my legs as his nails scratched at my skin. 

"It should have always been me" he hissed in my ear. 

I felt him insert a finger roughly into me, the pain coursed through me. I tried to scream but I couldn't, _I couldn't breathe_. He withdrew his hand and flipped me around, shoving my face into the book face. He slammed my head hard, so hard that stars started to form behind my eyes. I could feel the warm blood trickling down my face. The hot tears started to pour out as I heard his zipper rip open and his member rub up against my inner thigh. I tried as hard as I could to push my magic against him, but he was too strong and I was growing more weak.

"Let's see how Malfoy likes it when he learns I have fucked his whore" he growls.

"Get the fuck away from her."

I turned my head slightly, watching as Draco entered the room. His face with tight with rage. He had his wand held straight out, threatening Theo. I felt the tears pour more out of my eyes as I pleaded with him to help me.

"Did you want to watch, Malfoy?" Theo snickered, pushing into me more. 

"I said let go of her," Draco growled.

Theo loosened his grip slightly on me, distracted by Draco. I felt the oxygen rush back into my brain instantly by his slight release. My fear was no longer there as the anger simmered beneath my skin. No, my fear was no consumed by the overwhelming fact that I wanted to hurt Theo. In one swift motion, I brought my knee up to Theo's manhood, ramming it into him. He doubled over, grabbing at himself. Draco in one swift motion slammed Theo down onto the ground. I met Draco's eyes silently thanking him but also thanking myself that the sleeping potion wore off. I grabbed my wand and held it over Theo, mimicking Draco's actions.

" _Imperio..._ " Draco cast, watching as Theo laid completely still on the floor.

His body now fully incapacitated under the _Imperious Curse_. I could see Draco's anger building under his skin. I could almost feel it as he moved closer to me. Our bodies felt electricity and fed off of each other. I turned my attention back towards Theo, slowing crouching down to his level. 

"You make me _fucking_ sick" I hissed, towering over his half exposed body.

Theo let out a dark chuckled, one that rocked me to my core. It sent cold shivers throughout my body and triggered something deep within me. It triggered something that I had pushed down for a while down.

"I miss the naïve girl you once were," Theo snickered darkly.

I could feel the darkness coursing through my veins. Draco held him down onto the ground, the _Imperious Curse_ holding him down. I could feel my hatred for him semmer beneath my skin, but I also could feel Draco's hatred and anger in that moment. The dark magic stirring in my core, begging me to release it. I raised my wand to Theo's heart not even flinching for a second. I looked up at Draco meeting his grey eyes, he gave me a slight nod approving of my choice.

"Many will..." I smiled darkly, "she was easier to kill."

I watched as Theo opened his mouth to say something but I didn't give him a chance.

" _Avada Kedavra_ " I hissed. 

I watched as the green light shot out of my wand, killing him instantly. It was a beautiful color green, it was almost mesmerizing to watch. For a split second I understood why it was my fathers favorite but then I felt a pain in my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Draco's body jerk beside me, as he crumpled to his knees.

"Draco..." I whispered, falling beside him.

I grasped at his chest watching as a small orbe floated out of him. It was grey and silver. It was beautiful as it hovered in the air. Without even thinking I held my wand to my chest and closed my eyes, searching for my soul. I felt a rip as my soul split into two, I then pulled it out of my chest bringing it to the end of my wand. It was green and bright, contrasting Draco's soul. I was scared to look away but I could see Draco out of the corner of my eye watching just as intently as I was. Our orbes danced around each other before they blended together, our souls combining into one. I didn't have a second to think about what we were doing. I searched my brain for the exact spell and once I found it I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

" _Pracpeditis numidarum vitae_ " I cast.

I watched as the combined orbe floated from the end of my wand, which directed it to the emerald ring on my finger. I gasped as the air completely knocked out of my lungs sending a sharp scream from my lips. I felt like I was burning deep inside, somewhere that I had never felt before. It was maddening but I loved it at the same time.

I laid on the floor next to Theo's dead body, blinking up at the ceiling. Draco's face came into my field of view. The dimly lit library casted an angelic glow around his head making him look like a saint. He looked so wonderful in that moment. 

" _Love?_ " he breathed, his hand stroking my face.

I blinked at him some more before I found the strength in me to move. I felt Draco's hands at the small of my back, helping me sit up. I reached around my throat, feeling the welts from Theo's tight grasp, reminding me of what might have happened if Draco wasn't here 

"How did you find me?" I asked.

I watched him as he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking about what exactly happened. 

"I honestly don't know. I heard you, it was like you were calling out to me and I just knew to come here" his grey eyes searching mine.

"I didn't—" I struggled to find my words, "I'm glad you did though."

I glanced over to Theo who just stared up at the ceiling, all of the life gone from his eyes. 

"Did we just?" he asked, looking at the ring. 

I bit my lip, feeling all of the blood rush to my head. I slowly kneeled before Draco, grabbing his hand in my own. In that moment, I didn't care about the vow that I just made not moments prior. I had just combined my soul with Draco's. We were together as one inside of the jewelry sitting on my finger. We would be forever bound until someone came along and destroyed it. We were always going to be apart of each other's lives no matter what happened after today. 

_"We just made a Horcrux."_

*******

I stared down at the wooden table as the group of men chattered in front of me. I felt my body slowly retract away from my surroundings, as I looked down onto the Draven Nott's journal and the silver locket in front of me. I knew exactly what to do and how to do it. Felix Lestrange gave me all the answers that I needed. It was now up to me to finish the task at hand. I seems like only yesterday my uncle was sitting me down here to tell me what I had to do. 

I closed my eyes and let my uncle's words invade my mind. I replayed this memory over and over again in my head in the days leading up to this, but I just needed to hear it one more time. 

_~2 weeks ago~_

I glanced towards Draco and Oliver, who stopped right at the edge of the door, just as the double doors slammed in their face. I let out a sigh and turned back around to face my uncle. He motioned for me to take a seat at the head. 

"If you insist" I snapped, plopping down into the wide chair.

"You look—" he raised his brow looking at my appearance.

"I've been better," I sighed. "Let's get to it, shall we? Am I to assume that you are the one behind this master plan?"

I watched as Rodolphus sighed, pushing back his dark hair out of his face. Azkaban had aged him but he was still young in age. He leaned forward on the table and turned to face me.

"When your mother died, I was made your guardian but I supposed that I have always been like a parental figure to you. When news made its way in our circle that Lucius and a few others were planning something, I had to get involved. When I came here a few days ago, the Nott boy told me what he did with the journals. I have a duty to look out for you—"

"If you are looking out for me, then why am I being put out like some pig for slaughter? Why aren't you stopping this madness before it even begins?" I felt my breath pick up in my chest.

"I can't stop it... Armena, I don't want this to go any further but we are outnumbered. You mother, _my sister_ — was obsessed with _The Dark Lord_ , she would go to many lengths to get him back..." he drifted off, glancing towards the door we just walked through. "You're _his heir_ , his blood runs through _your veins_. There are stories— rumors if you want to call it, about how his heir is the only one to bring him back. Now they expect me to be in here convincing you to do so. To join his noble cause, bring his memory back to life and lead his followers back into battle. I'm not going to do that, Armena. I'm not going to set you up— how did you put it? Like some pig out for slaughter...." he grinned at me.

I leaned back into my chair, looking over at my uncle.   
  
"How do I know that I can trust you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You can't know that, you just have to feel it in your blood."

"What if I say no? What if I deny their elaborate plan to bring back the Dark Lord and become his rightful heir."

I watched as my uncle leaned forward, he grabbed my hand and that's when I saw it. His voice rang in my ear as I watched the scene unfold before me. It was like living in a nightmare.

"Then they will kill everyone you love, right in front of your eyes. Blaise will be the first, then Oliver Allard..."

_I watched as Oliver's life flashed before his eyes, the green light blinding my eyes. I tried to turn away but I couldn't. I turned and saw Professor Snape's lifeless body on the table, gashes cut into him at all different angles as he bled out. I tried to close my eyes but something was forcing me to watch the murderous scene before me. Naomi lay on the ground while Fenrir Greyback feasted on her flesh, tearings running down her face._

"They will feed Naomi's lifeless body to the snakes after Fenrir is done with her, then Pansy Parkinson will be tortured and raped...."

_I heard blood curdling screams coming from behind me. I knew they were Pansy's as she was being harmed. My eyes went wide when I saw my uncle's lifeless body, blood coating the floor._

"They will save Draco for last because they will realize how much you care for the boy. They would make you do it Armena, they would make you kill every single one of them, until they get what they want..." my uncle hissed.

_I looked down at my hands as the red blood covered them. I slowly had my wand raised and pointed at Draco's heart, ready to kill him on command._

I felt my uncle pull away from my hand, sending me back into reality. I gasped, pulling my body as far back as it will go. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I tried my hardest to hold myself together, to show my uncle that I was strong enough to do this. They would kill Draco, they would kill my friends all because I didn't want to agree to their plan. I couldn't risk my friends life all because I was too childish, too scared to face what was out there. Too scared to face my fate as his daughter.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"That was a prophecy" he sighed, "there are many versions but each one ends up the same— a massive slaughter. Mostly the Dark Lord for having been kept waiting for so long. He's not a patient man, Armena. I fear that if you bring him back he will kill everyone who you ever held near and dear to your heart." 

"What do I have to do?" I asked, glancing up into my uncle's dark eyes.

"You have to act naive in this Armena, you have to act like you have no idea what you're doing. You are a brilliant witch but they cannot know. It is crucial that you must not give in right away, because for this to work everything must happen according to plan. When they ask you to kill, you will do it. When they ask you to try and bring him back, you will fail but are willing to try at another time. Armena—" he grabbed my hands, "You have to let yourself go as _dark_ as you can, before you reach the end for this to work. I know you are strong, I know you are brilliant and I know you have a kind heart and soul but..."

I felt my chest tighten, as I looked into my uncle's dark eyes.

"But if I don't— if I don't let my blood go as dark as it can, before I slip away, then my friends, my family, or anyone who I ever cared about is going to die?" I finished for him. 

_"Yes" he nodded once. "You are going to bring him back, then you are going to destroy him and every single one of his selfish followers and I will help you do it."_

I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, counting back from ten. When I opened them, I felt much clearer than I had before, I knew what I had to do. It wasn't just me in this game anymore. There were countless lives at stake here. I glanced over to my uncle one last time. He lowered his head down slightly, signaling to me. 

I knew what I had to do. I raised my head to look at the group of Death Eater's before me. 

"My dear friends... _it's time._ " 


	71. FAMILY MATTERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are down to the end! These next chapters kill me no matter how many times I read them. Enjoy and thank you again to everyone who has read and continues to read.

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I woke up in Armena's bed in a brisk sweat. My whole entire body felt clammy, I felt anxiousness roll through my body like churning waves in a storm.

" _Draco_ " I heard her voice call.

I opened my eyes and turned to face her, a smile spreading across my lips but once I looked over she wasn't there. Suddenly out of nowhere I felt a wave of something. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but something was not right. I kept hearing her voice inside of my head, repeating a mantra over and over again. There was panic behind her voice, I felt her fear and anxiety rush up my spine. Without a second thought I jolted out of bed, throwing on my pants that laid on the floor in a pile, along with broken glass, blood stained shirts and my Death Eater mask.

" _Help..._ "

I felt her voice burn the inside of my head.

"Armena?" I whispered, but there was no response.

I shook my head and pulled my shirt over my head, my hand gripping my wand tightly under the palm of my hand. Without considering what was going on I apparated my body to where I thought she was. The door to the library was ajar, I could hear panic on the other side of the wall. I raised my wand, feeling Armena's emotions mixed with my own as the fear and anger coursed through my veins. As I rounded the corner, I saw Armena's face pressed up against the bookcase, deep crimson blood trickling down her face. She had her eyes squeezed shut, her face going purple from the lack of oxygen. I watched in horror as Theo ripped off her underwear and prepared to take her for himself.

_Red._

"Let's see how Malfoy likes it when he learns I have fucked _his whore_ " he growled into her ear.

"Get the fuck away from her" I growled, stepping closer.

I glanced towards Armena, watching as her eyes opened up wide. Her green eyes connected with mine and I could hear everything. She was pleading with me, begging me to kill him. I wanted to kill him.

"You want to watch, Malfoy?" Theo smirked.

_That's all it took._

"I said let go of her..." I growled, hearing my voice boom in the library.

Theo loosened his grip slightly on Armena. I could see her face return to its natural color slowly. Her aura pulsed around her as the fear that she felt not five minutes ago turned into blood red raging anger. In one swift motion, she brought her knee up to Theo's dick, ramming her bony knee into him. He doubled over screaming out in a pain that I was familiar with. I didn't have time to gloat; I picked him up by his collar and threw him to the ground. I held my wand to his head, taking one quick glance at Armena to make sure she was okay. She grabbed at her neck, meeting my eyes. I could hear her thanking me over and over again.

I looked back down at Theo and didn't even give myself time to process as the words came pouring out of my mouth.

" _Imperio_ " I cast, watching as Theo obeyed my every command.

His body laid perfectly still on the hard wooden floor of the Lestrange library. Only thing that moved was his head, as he tossed it back and forth on the ground below. Armena carefully bent the torso over so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

"You make me _fucking_ sick" she hissed.

I could see the darkness in her green eyes. She wanted him to hurt, she wanted him to die. Theo had pushed her to her breaking point. Theo let out a dark chuckled, one that caused me to step back from him. It was demented, possessed almost.

"I miss the naïve girl you once were," Theo snickered darkly, his eyes never leaving hers.

I watched as Armena embraced the wickedness of it, letting it power her emotions. I could feel exactly what she was feeling in that moment, I drove me to hold my ground. I felt nothing more than red hot hatred as I stared at my friend. I saw nothing but a monster behind those blue eyes of his. Armena crouched down so that she was closer to him, her wand aimed at his beating heart. She looked up at me, like she was asking for permission to kill.

I nodded my head once very slowly, signaling that she could kill Theo Nott.

" _Many will..._ " she smiled darkly.

I watched as the wickedness spread over her lips, making her look like her mother almost. But there was something different, she was exuding confidence and power. She looked stronger than she ever has since I have known her. She held her dark grin as she circled her wand over Theo's heart.

"She was easier to kill."

I watched as Theo opened his mouth to say something but the words were lost as the green light burst out of Armena's wand. It almost blinded me but I couldn't look away from it. I had to keep looking, it was pulling me in. I could feel her anger and release as the curse murdered the boy in front of us. In a split second, I watched as the light left Theo's eyes and something ripped inside of me. I grabbed at my chest, falling to my knees beside Theo.

"Draco?" her voice was barely a whisper. 

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of my lungs and there was no way for it to return. I felt something stir inside of me, brewing as it crept to the surface. In that instant her hands were at my chest, gripping at my shirt. The warmth came pulling forward, almost like I was going to throw up all over the dead body in front of me but that wasn't what was forming. I watched in awe as a small grey and silver orbe floated out of my system. Once it was out of me, I was free of the burning and agonizing pain. I threw my body forward, resting on my palms as I watched Armena point her wand to her chest. She closed her eyes and pulled forward a green and golden orb. Just like how I always imagined it to be, pure and perfect.

_It was part of her soul._

I watched as our two souls met each other in the middle, dancing around each other as if they had been waiting for this moment their entire lives. The two souls blended together, forming into one, our colors mixing together.

" _Pracpeditis numidarum vitae_ " she breathed.

The contrasting colors floated to the end of her wand. I watched intently as she directed our souls to the piece of jewelry on her finger, the one that signified our love for each other. It glowed a warm color before the light went completely out. She clenched her hand under the heat of the spell and then collapsed on the floor.

"Armena?" I asked frantically.

I hovered above her, looking down into her open eyes which were blinking frantically.

" _Love?_ " I breathed, my hand stroking her beautiful face.

She blinked at me some more before she started to sit up. I placed my hand on the small of her back, aiding in her efforts. I watched her as she touched the soon to be purple bruises that were around her neck.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

To be honest, I didn't know how to answer this question. I don't know how I knew where she was but I just did. I felt connected to her in a way, like our magic had mixed together at one point.

"I honestly don't know. I heard you, it was like you were calling out to me and I just knew to come here" I looked into her eyes, trying to read her emotions but our connection was gone.

"I didn't—" she struggled with her words, "I'm glad you did though."

Her green eyes met mine, showing me how grateful she was. I let out a deep breath as we both glanced over to the lifeless body of Theodore Nott. He just stared up at the ceiling, unmoved as all of the life was vacated from his blue eyes.

"Did we just?" I asked, knowing very well what we just did.

"We just made a Horcrux" she breathed.

I don't know what came over me but my lips crashed into her's instantly. I cupped her face into the palms of my hand and pressed my lips to hers. I needed to taste her, I needed to feel that connection again. She was everything and now we had just morphed our souls into one.

"I love you" I breathed, pulling away.

I stared deep into the green of her eyes, watching as she melted into my own grey. I wanted to stay like this forever, be with her forever like this. I knew we couldn't and the knock at the door reminded me of that. I glanced over to the door, realizing that the sun had now risen up in the sky. We were well into the morning and people would be coming here shortly. I watched as Oliver stepped through the door, his eyes going wide at the sight of Theo's body and Armena's disheveled and bloody appearance.

"What—" Oliver started, stumbling over his words. "What happened?" 

"I love you" she whispered in my ear.

It took me a second to realize what was happening. I felt Armena grab my hand, squeezing it tightly before letting it go. She gave me one last look before she stood up and walked over to Oliver. She whispered something in his ear, causing his eyes to go wide and then left the room. Whatever she said to Oliver, made him spring into action. Within a matter of minutes he was moving throughout the room, casting various cleaning charms and moving the tipped over furniture. I sat there, unmoved by Theo's lifeless body. 

"We have to clean this up mate" Oliver muttered, bumping me in the shoulder. 

I rubbed the back of my neck before standing up. I wiped my palms against the legs of my pants and then shook my head. I didn't even realize what I was doing, I felt like my body was just going with the motions. I just followed Oliver around the room like I was a lost puppy while he cleaned up the mess that Armena and I made together. 

I felt a void, a sense of emptiness without her around. I didn't even realize that I was back at Malfoy Manor until the water in my shower turned ice cold. I pressed my palms against the tile of the shower, closing my eyes as the breaths came out of me jagged and rough. If I closed my eyes hard enough I could feel her on my skin, around my every being like she was pressed up against me. 

_What was I doing?_ I needed to be by her side, especially today out of all the days. Without even realizing it I flew out of the shower and dressed myself in record speed. I threw on my coat and raced down the stairs into our foyer. My mum was humming to herself as she sorted through a stack of envelopes. She glanced up at me briefly and then back down, only to shoot her head up seconds later.

" _Draco_ , where are you going?" she said in a stern voice, one that I have not heard in a very long time.

I slowly turned around to face my mother. I could feel the annoyance creep up under my skin. 

"Oh drop the act, mum. You know _exactly_ where I'm going. I need to be with _her_ " I hissed.

I watched as the panic flooded my mothers face, she raced over to the stairs to meet me. Her hands clung desperately to the edges of my winter coat.

"It's not safe, Draco. It's too dangerous for you to be there today. I told your father but he wouldn't listen. Please, stay just—"

I flung her hands off of me, causing her to stumble back stunned.

"I am not a child anymore, mother. I lost my innocence long ago when father struck a deal with The Dark Lord, you and I _both_ know that!"

"I can't lose you as well!" her voice was shaky and desperate.

"You already have the moment you sided with Father." 

The words were harsh as they fell off my tongue but it was the truth. She knew that boy she once knew was long gone the minute my father reactivated his claim in the _Dark Lord's_ inner circle. I watched as the hurt flashed across my mums face but it was too late to apologize, I had already apparated back to the Lestrange family home. 

I landed in their foyer with a thud, the cloud of black smoke around me. The home was surprisingly empty, which gave it a more eerie feel than it had before. I carefully walked down towards the library, flinching as the memories came back to be from the hours previous. I looked around the room, Armena was nowhere to be found but I could hear her voice. I walked down further into the corridor, stopping just short of the door to the sitting room. She was whispering in hushed tones to a familiar voice, one that I have heard many times before.

"Are you sure you are alright" I could hear the panic in her voice.

"I'm fine, really" the other responded.

" _Pansy,_ I am being serious. I need to know if—" her voice was cut off by the other. 

"I woke up completely _fine_ this morning, nothing was _broken_ last night. You would _know_ very well if it had" Pansy whispered back at Armena.

"Pansy, you have to promise me—"

"I already did promise you and her. I don't want to do this as much as you don't want to do this, but we have to. Armena, just trust me to do what needs to be done in the _end_."

The was movement on the other side of the wall and Pansy came storming out of the room. She bumped into me, her small body bouncing back off of my own. She rubbed her head and then looked up at me.

"Sorry Draco, I didn't see you there" she muttered before she took off down the hall without even a glance back.

I watched her carefully as she rounded the corner, before I turned back around to face the door. I pushed open the heavy wooden structure, finding Armena curled up in a ball with her knees tucked to her chest. She was resting her head on her knees, while her small hand was pressed against the icy window. She wore black jeans and a long sleeved black sweater, the silver locket dangling from her neck. She turned to look at me, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile. I returned the smile, feeling slight apprehension as I walked forward into the room. I stood beside her, my hand outstretched to her. She looked at it and then back up to me. She placed her right hand in my own, I stared down at her finger, my thumb stroking _our_ emerald green ring. 

"When this is all over I am going to marry you, Armena. You have my word" I breathed. 

She looked up at me with glassy eyes. I could see a mixture of emotions behind her stoic features. I watched as the corners of her lips tried to pull up into a smile but failed. 

"We need to go," she whispered.

I nodded my head, not wanting to fight her. It was time to bring back her father, The Dark Lord.

********

I watched as Armena sat at the head of the table in the dining room. Oliver and I took our usual places, waiting for everyone else to join. Armena closed her eyes and held out her hand over the dark ink on her forearm. The dark mark started to move under the magic of her palm, calling forth all of the other loyal followers. I could feel my own move and burn under my skin, pulling me towards her. I watched her face carefully as she went through her mind. She was being so strong, her walls were up and she was guarded.

_She was ready for anything._

After a few moments Death Eaters began appearing in the great room, taking the designated place. Armena closed her eyes, I could see her eyelids flutter as her brain raced through everything that was going on in her head. Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly as we got closer to the end. I watched as she gripped her nails into the table, scraping off a piece of dark lacquer in the process. Then suddenly, she went very still. I was about to ask if she was alright when her green eyes flew open. She surveyed around the table, taking note of everyone in the room.

"My dear friends" her voice rang out, strong and commanding. " _It is time_."

I glanced over to my father who was sitting at the far end of the table. He held a smug grin as he stared at the black journal in front of Armena. He met my eye for a second, as if he knew I was watching him and nodded his head towards me. I felt my anger and frustration boil up under my skin. I took in a deep breath before I took in everyone's face around me. Bellatrix looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with excitement. Her eyes were wide and wanting as she waited for his return. Fenrir held his post at the door, a snarl ripping between his jagged teeth. Snape was sitting on the other side of Oliver's father, his face stoic and calm like this was just another day for him. While some of the dark wizards looked thrilled, others looked utterly terrified.

Suddenly the doors to the dining room opened and two snatchers carried an unconscious Naomi into the room. I looked over to Oliver and then to Armena, both of which were incredibly calm and still. Her body was laid on the floor beside Armena. I watched as Naomi's body just laid there, with no sides of life present. I looked back towards Oliver who just held a blank stare and gave me a slight smile, he looked completely sedated like he was under _calming draught_. 

I felt myself pinching my skin, trying to see if this was a nightmare because there was no way in hell that this was real. Everyone seemed so tranquil— so calm, while our best friend was lying unconscious on the floor. 

_What was going on?_

I looked back over to Armena, as she took a jagged dagger from her uncle. She muttered inaudible incantations under her breath, her hand waving over the black bindings. She then took the silver locket around her neck and placed it over the black journal.

"With this blade, I shall give him my dark blood to help him feed off of my body. He will use my connection until he is able to regain the strength from the dirty blood that you see before me" her voice was detached, like it wasn't her speaking but someone else. 

I felt my hands grip the sides of my wooden chair, my fingers losing all circulation as I watched her slice open her palm. I felt her pain as the blade opened up a fresh wound. She squeezed her fist into a tight ball, letting the dark blood drip onto the bindings of Draven Nott's journal. Her lips moved quickly, muttering silent spells over and over again. She raised her hand over to Naomi's and then drew it quickly back down to her side. I could see Naomi's blood pooling on her other palm. To them, it was clear that they saw dirty blood and pure blood; but to me I just saw dark blood mixing together. She clasped her hands together, letting the two bloods mix and pour onto the silver of the locket.

" _Tenebris sanguine meo... tenebris sanguine meo_..." she whispered.

I watched as the pages in the journal flipped open, light flashed in every direction as the locket began to glow bright red. I didn't need to be inside of Armena's head to know that we were close to the end. The locket became drenched in crimson, there was no signs of silver left. She continued to mutter spells to herself as her body started to shake. Her skin started to go pale, giving off a sickly tent like someone was draining the life out of her. Armena suddenly lurched her body forward, letting out the most raw and skin crawling scream of her life. It was inhuman and painful at the same time. It was another one of her screams that would be forever imbedding in my head for as long as I lived. 

That's when I felt my skin crawl and I knew he was here. 

" _Welcome back my dear old friends_ " his voice called from the shadows.

I turned my head slowly along with everyone else as Tom Riddle walked out from the dark corner of the Lestrange's dining room. He wasn't the Dark Lord that we knew from the previous encounters with him. No, he was back to his original body. He looked just like he had from Armena's memories that she showed me. He was young in this body, no more than seventeen if I was guessing correctly. He was dressing in typical forties fashion with grey wool trousers, a matching blazer, a darker grey sweater underneath with a emerald green and white tie that matched his blazing eyes. 

"I hope you all didn't miss me too much" he held a wicked smirk, one that I had seen many times before on Armena's own lips.

I felt my mouth go dry as his eyes connected with mine. I threw up my occlumency shields; locking, bolting and tightening the walls as fast as I could. His eyes narrowed but then left my own as he glanced down the table of his followers. I hadn't even noticed that Bellatrix had moved to stand off against the far wall, directly across from me. Her dark eyes were wide as she lusted after her past lover. She was almost whimpering as she stared at the younger version of her Dark Lord. Her long nails scratched at the wall desperately. He gave her a quick glance but then turned to pay his attention to his offspring. 

"Armena" he sighed, gazing down with fatherly admiration. 

If this were any other scene, I would have thought it endearing how he looked at his daughter. I would have assumed that they shared a special bond together and that he was the type of father to teach his daughter how to cast simple charms or buy her a cauldron in Diagon Alley. I would have assumed that he was there the first day she got her letter to Hogwarts and purchased her brand new robes that instant, hoping that she would be placed in his same house. I would have assumed that he would buy her any book in the world so that she could broaden her mind. I would have assumed that he taught her how to ride a broom or play Quidditch, but that was not the case. 

No this was not that father. This was the worlds most evil man who murdered hundreds. Who was selfish to the core to get what he wanted, even if it meant killing his own child. 

"My lord!" Bellatrix cried, visibly jealous of his attention to Armena. 

"Silence!" he snapped, not giving his old lover the time or energy.

I broke my gaze from Bellatrix to focus on Armena. I took the time to compare her to her parents that now stood close to her. There was no doubt in my mind, or any of the other Death Eaters minds, that she wasn't the daughter of the Dark Lord. She was a perfect mixture of Tom Riddle, and Bellatrix Lestrange. While she might have had the beauty her mother once did, she was a spitting image of Tom Riddle. Her dark brown hair fell into waves which complemented Riddle's brown waves of his own. Her green eyes were the spitting image of his. While the Lestrange family had olive skin, her's was more porcelain which only made her features stand out more. She was a Lestrange through and through, no doubt— but she looked just like _Tom Riddle_. It was absolutely horrifying and thrilling all at the same time. 

The more I looked, the more it made my skin crawl. I could feel the wood of the chair splinter under my hand, causing sharp points to puncher my skin.

_But I didn't care._

My eyes were fixated in a trance on the girl before me. She looked sedated, in a still trance as she held her palm over the locket and the journal. She was leaning weakly on the table, trying to keep her eyes open as Tom Riddle patted her head like she was his pet. I had seen him do it many times to Nagini, which made his motions even more disturbing. 

"We are all reunited at last" the younger Tom Riddle announced from behind Armena, his hands clamping down roughly on her shoulders.

I watched as she winced under his touch and his voice, but once her eyes met mine, it was as if everything in the room went still. There was one thing no one knew and that was Armena and I were bonded. She was mine and I was hers. Her eyes blazed into my own, I could feel her reaching out to me as if she were letting me know that it was going to be okay. 

Applauze broke from the room, separating me from my thoughts.

"My daughter, Armena, will carry out my legacy..." he continued. "As this mudblood grows weaker, I grow stronger."

"My Lord!" Bellatrix shrieked, "If I may..."

"Quiet!" Tom snapped, his movements quick as he walked up to her. "Do you ever stop whining? I told you to keep your mouth shut."

He slowly turned around and smiled at his offspring. There was a silent exchange that happened between them. It took me a second to register what was going on but once I did it was too late. Armena and Tom Riddle both turned to face the wild haired women. Armena raised her eyebrows, raising her chin slightly. It was hard to tell to anyone who didn't know her but I watched the corners of her lips turn up, appreciative of her father for once in her life. Armena grabbed her wand off the table, raising her shaky hand. She looked up to meet my eyes for a spit second but then turned her head to face her mother.

"You dare raise your wand at me? I am your own mother! Your own blood!" My mother sheriked.

"Now, my child" he hissed, leaning down to her ear.

Armena muttered those two words as the green light flashed out of the end of her wand. Instantly, Bellatrix Lestrange's body was lifeless and cold on the floor against the wall. Her eyes open and staring back at us with a blank stare. There was a series of gasps and hisses from the group of followers. Tom Riddle held a wicked grin, approving of his daughter's choice.

"Well done, Armena! _Well done!_ " he hissed, walking around the table.

He held his wicked grin as he continued to walk around the table, not once but twice did he make his rounds. It was like we were playing the silly muggle childhood game of duck, duck, goose. Except this time, I had a feeling if you were chosen, you would die. He stopped just short of Snape, leaning down so that his face was level with his. I watched as a snarl ripped through his teeth as he looked at the Professor in disgust.

"You failed me, Severus!" he snapped.

"My Lord—" the dark haired man started.

"Silence!" The Dark Lord hissed, "you have betrayed me, _Severus._ You played me for the fool, thinking that I didn't know your plans with Dumbledore. Your love for his dead mother has made you weak! It's pathetic!"

I watched carefully as he removed himself from Severus. He stalked around the table back to Armena, placing a hand on her shoulder. He bent down to her ear and whispered something into her ear. She winced with his words, her eyes closing. The blood was still pouring out of her palms at a fast rate. Too fast for her body to keep up with. 

"Open your eyes!" Tom Riddle screamed at Armena.

She swallowed and opened them slowly. Tom Riddle held out his hand over her own. He was fully controlling her every movements. I watched with wide eyes as her wand picked up and her fingers struggled to close around the red wood.

" _Do it!_ " he hissed.

I watched Armena the entire time as the tears poured down her face. With shaky hands her wand raised, as Tom Riddle directed her to aim at Snape. Her mouth moved as if to whisper _"I'm so so sorry, I am so sorry"_ and the green light flew from her wand. I followed the light watching as Snape collapsed onto the ground, the life leaving his dark eyes. The tears poured out of her eyes as she kept her wand raised. 

Tom Riddle was going to use Armena to kill off everyone in this room.

"Do you all find me to be fools? _Do you_!" Tom Riddle screamed.

He ran his hand through his dark curly hair, his green eyes glowing with rage. He rolled his shoulders back, signaling his frustration with his precious Death Eaters. I watched as my father suddenly lost his confidence. His body lowering slowly into his chair like the true coward he was. I felt myself suddenly grateful for this moment, watching my father shrink under The Dark Lord's command. 

"Lucius!" he hissed, the anger clear in his voice.

"Yes, _my Lord,_ " my father choked out.

" _My lord_ " Tom Riddle mocked.

I turned my attention back to my father, watching as my father shook under Tom Riddle's command.

"Give me your wand," he smirked.

I was instantly brought back to the memory of my nightmares, watching The Dark Lord take his head at the table in my childhood home. Where my Muggle Studies Professor, _Charity Burbage,_ was suspended into the air over our table. The Dark Lord in his inhuman form was torturing her because of what she believed in and thus murdering her on impact. Only to have his precious Nagini feast on her before our very eyes. 

That was a key turning point in my views, I think. I don't know when I made the change, but it started around that time when I had to watch my professor be murdered before my very eyes. Now one of my dearest friends was laying on the dining room floor of the Lestrange family home, while Tom Riddle drained her and Armena's life. 

"Yes, _my Lord_ ," my father's voice was small.

Tom Riddle ran his hand over the length of the wand, snapping the head of the silver snake off of it. I watched as he raised his lip in disgust and then threw the head down onto the table. Silence rang in the air. All you could hear was the silent whimpering of Armena as she struggled to keep her eyes open. I watched her as she now slumped forward, all of her energy drained from preforming the Dark Lord's tasks. I needed to help her, I needed to do something but I didn't know what. 

"You are pathetic..." Tom Riddle hissed, circling around the table. "All of you!"

There was silence at the table as he circled around. He paused once he reached Naomi's body on the floor. He stood over her lifeless body, tilting his head slightly. I watched as a wicked smirk grew on his face. He raised his shoe slamming it down on Naomi's frail wrist. The sounds of bones snapping and cracking under his weight filled the room. I flinched, ducking my head down to my lap. I didn't have to watch Oliver to know that he was in pain. I knew that feeling all to well but in that moment, I felt his pain all too well. It was something that I had been suppressing for Armena. Oliver was suppressing his emotions about Naomi because he couldn't face the fact that she was going to die.

That was when I realized that Armena was going to die too. 


	72. DARK BLOOD

**_Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ **

I could feel something tickling in the back of my brain, as I kept my head down at the table. I knew The Dark Lord, _or this version of Tom Riddle_ , was trying to snake his way into my mind. I slapped up the thickest occlumency shield and thought of nothing, absolutely nothing.

It wasn't working and I knew he would break through and see my plan for him. I turned my head and stared at Naomi's lifeless body resting on the floor. She looked so peaceful, so calm. I had to do it, I had to look. I forced myself to look over to the other body on the floor, the body of Professor Snape. I could feel my emotions start to overflow, bubbling up in the back of my throat.

_"I am so so sorry, I am so sorry... Please forgive me."_

That was the last thing that I said to him before I killed him.

In that moment, he let me inside of his head. He let down his walls, not caring if The Dark Lord saw them or not. He let me see all of the memories that I shared with him in his office. How he grew to enjoy the company of the hot headed, stubborn, defiant, frustrating and intelligent Lestrange child. 

_"It's okay" my favorite Professor told me. "I have done all that I can to help you in this life."_

I felt the emotions threaten my body, it was vibrating with my magic and it was being fueled by what I was feeling in that very moment.

" _This isn't the time..._ " my inner thoughts hissed.

No it wasn't the time. I couldn't lose control of my emotions. I had to make my favorite teacher proud. I couldn't give up now, Draco's life was on the line. Naomi's life was on the line and quite literally, in the palm of my hand. Pansy, Oliver and Blaise all trusted me to carry this out. 

"More blood, Armena" Tom Riddle circled the table, watching me closely.

With a shaky hand, I picked up the dagger and sliced into the already prominent wound. Watching as the _dark blood_ poured out of my hand. I was losing too much blood by the looks of the table and the now crimson stained journal. It was clear I was getting weaker and he was getting stronger. I needed to hold it together. I looked up at him with a smile, bearing all of my teeth to him.   
  
"Is that good, _father_?" I hissed.

"Excellent my child" he hummed.

My stomach flipped, as disgust filled every crevice in my body. I shook my head, trying to organize my thoughts but it only made it worse. I was starting to spin, I could feel my brain slowly being deprived of nutrient enriched blood. I was trembling from the loss of blood, the fear and the energy it took to keep up my occlumency walls. I glanced at Rodolphus who nodded his head slightly. 

_We were almost there._

I glanced towards Oliver who sat by his father, completely composed. Blaise and Pansy should be on the other side of that door, ready to do what needs to be done, which is get Draco and Naomi out. I had to do this for Draco. He was the only reason that I was still holding on. I felt my self begin to slip as the warm feeling in my head began to grow. 

" _Do it..._ " the dark voice of Tom Riddle crept up in my mind.

I slammed down my Occlumency walls fast, refusing to let him in any further than he already was but it was too late. He had seen the boy that clouded my thoughts. 

"Draco" Tom Riddle's voice was cold. 

I found myself setting more upright in my chair, my teeth on edge as my skin began to crawl.

"Yes?" Draco spit, the venom evident in his tone. 

"Now Draco, play nicely. I mean no harm..." Tom Riddle snickered. "I only wanted to ask you if you believed that your father deserves a second chance, well in his case, I guess it would be a third. Do you think he has proven himself loyal to my endeavors?"

I watched as Draco's grey eyes darted from his father back to me. I shook my head just the slightest inch, I wasn't about to give him permission to kill his own father even if I just helped kill my own mother. This was different, I had made a promise to Narcissa and this would eat her alive. Not that I had any sort of kind feelings for the materich of the Malfoy family, but I couldn't see Draco go through the aftermath of his actions. Draco turned away from me and stared right into Tom Riddle's green eyes, the same ones that matched mine.

"I think you should give him whatever you truly think he deserves, my Lord" Draco smirked.

"Wise choice Draco, wise choice. Do you think that you deserve a second chance?" Tom Riddle's eyes flashed to me. 

I knew what game he was playing at. He was waiting for me to slip up to save Draco. 

"I think that you need to be the judge of that" Draco said calmly but I could feel his anxiety radiating off his skin. 

I watched closely as Tom Riddle moved down towards the end of the table away from our end. He started to question other's in the same manner he was doing before, leaving Draco alone for now. I was thankful for the moment to breathe, but I knew it would be short lived. I could feel it in my bones, my magic drumming on the surface of my skin. It was time to start. I closed my eyes and reached my mind out beyond the doors of our family dining room. I could feel Blaise standing there ready for my command.

"It's time" I spoke into his mind.

I opened my eyes and clenched my fist tighter, feeling my skin stitch back together again. I held my hand out towards Naomi's lifeless body, I could feel her pain. I could feel her every emotion, as the agony of having her life drained burned it's way through her body. I could feel the excruciating pain of the bones in her wrist, snapped under the weight of Tom Riddle's shoe.

I couldn't' think about her pain right now. I closed my eyes and pulled as hard as I could. I pulled back my tie to her, letting it snap apart and break under my magic. The wound on my other hand healed instantly once the connection was severed and I could sense that she was no longer connected to Tom Riddle. 

_It was just him and I now._

I glanced over towards my uncle, _Rodolphus_ , who nodded his head slowly at me, signaling that he was ready for whatever was to come. Rabastan was nowhere to be found, I assumed that my uncle had subdued him far away as to not spoil any plans. I slowly closed the book, my hand wrapping around the locket tightly, as I kept a close eye on my father. I didn't want to cause any attention towards myself or Oliver, who was slowly moving with me. This was short lived however because everyone's eyes were suddenly on me. 

" _Armena_..." my father warned. "What are you doing?"

I felt my body grow cold by the sound of his tone. I had no time to think, I felt the adrenaline course through my veins as I stood up abruptly knocking over my chair. I raised my wand at my fathers head as he laughed at me.

"You think I'm a fool?" he screamed, his voice ricocheting off the walls.

"I don't think you are a fool, but I am one step ahead of you" I smirked.

" _How so_?" his head tilted a bit, studying me carefully.

"You see, I have cut off your vessel and you didn't even know."

His green eyes went wide, as he looked between me and Naomi on the floor. I watched his face carefully as the anger danced behind his eyes, in the same way that mind has done countless times before. He knew, I could feel it. He could feel himself loosing the connection, he could feel the loss of my dark blood now. His jaw clenched and his wand raised at my head. I knew he was going to retaliate.

" _Crucio!_ " he hissed.

I flinched, expecting my body to drop to the floor but I held my ground. Instead, I felt a sharp pain in my chest as the room suddenly stopped. Draco dropped from his chair, his body spasming roughly on the floor. His eyes went wide, almost like they were going to pop out his eye sockets. No screams escaped his lips, I could only hear the raw pain inside of my head as my heart ripped apart. I had heard my father's curses were horrifying, but the stories were nothing compared to seeing them in person; especially on the boy I loved. 

I felt my skin burn with fire. I slowly lifted my head up to my father, the rage now prominent as it filled each and every one of my veins. His wicked laugh fueled me even more, as it mixed in with Draco's screams inside of my head. It was fueling me now instead of my magic. My body was drumming and begging me to do something.

_It was telling me to take no prisoners and show no mercy._

In a split second, I felt my whole body grow cold, like I had just jumped into the frozen English Channel. The dark magic was seeping deep into my blood. It wasn't red that I saw behind my eyes— no, everything was dark and black. In one sweep of my hand, I pushed Tom Riddle back against the wall, his magic too weak to break through my tight grip. I would save him for last. I could hear my blood pulsing in my ears, blocking out the sounds of screams and cries as I ripped through his followers one by one. 

I knew in this moment, with all the chaos around, it was the perfect time for their escape. I let my vision clear for a split second to glance over at Oliver and Rodolphous. In one quick glance, Oliver rushed to Naomi's side and grabbed Draco's lifeless body on the floor. He apparated out of the room instantly, disappearing with the sound of a whip.

I let the darkness flood my vision once more as I tore through the room. I could hear the sounds of my screams as I took their lives one by one. I cast curse after curse, some of them I wasn't even sure of, but I knew deep down in my mind that they would get the job done. I was showing no mercy to those who led me down this dark path. In one swipe of my wand, I impaled Lucius Malfoy into the wall. A sharp black object ripping through his chest as he hung there lifeless, his blood now dripping onto the floor just like mine had in his family home. The next was Fenrir as I squeezed around his heart, bursting it in his chest. The next was Mulciber and Scrabier. Without any hesitation, I cursed Rabastan square in the chest for standing on the sidelines while my mother carved into my skin. Some other's that I didn't recognize but knew they were there from the start. I ripped through each one without any mercy or remorse. My true nature fully came out and I was showing no hesitation, as I plowed through the Death Eater's in the room.

Once I felt like I had ploughed through my anger, I slowly stalked towards my father. He was grinning ear to ear as if he had just won the lottery.

"My child, I see you have found your way. _Bravo_ " he chuckled.

"Not yet..." I hissed, " _Immobulus_."

His body was far beyond any repair without my blood. He wouldn't be able to fight my simple charm, he would be stuck like this for ten minutes before his weak magic would finally be able to break through. I flew open the doors with the wave of my hand, revealing my friends. I slowly turned back around to my Uncle and the last victims.

"Take them and leave!" I commanded Rodolphus, who had Oliver's unconscious but alive father.

I took a moment to observe the room, body after body was laid on the table. Blood was spilt, dark blood was covering the floor. I didn't have time to think of my actions, I would have to do that later. I turned back around to my friends as they watched in horror. 

I didn't need to have a mirror to know what my reflection looked like, I knew I looked just like my boggart had, that day in Defense.

Draco was awake, his grey eyes met my own as he stared at me. It wasn't a look of fear— no, it was a look of admiration and awe. In a split second he ran up to my side, wrapping his arms around my neck and lifting me off the ground.

"I love you" he breathed as his brought his lips to my own, not caring about the crimson blood on my face. "I love you so fucking much."

He repeated those words over and over again. Each time he said it, it broke me in two. I knew what was coming next.

"Armena" Blaise's voice called, "we don't have time."

Blaise yanked open the front door, Pansy carried Naomi out and Oliver stayed behind. The wind was wild outside, untamed. I found it to be fitting since there was a storm brewing inside as well. My eyes followed them out, wondering when I would see them again.

I pulled away from Draco, feeling the tears pour down my face. He was right, we didn't have any time. We were on borrowed time and I had only a few minutes to spare.

" _Draco_ " I breathed, cupping his face.

His eyes searched mine as he slowly realized what was happening. I watched as his face fell and the corner's of his mouth turned down into a frown. His grey eyes become glassy, completely filled to the brim with hurt. 

"No...." he breathed, his hands now gripping at my shirt. 

_I didn't have to say it, he knew._

"No, no, no!" he screamed.

"Draco, you have to let me go. Okay baby? _You have to let me go_ " I breathed.

"No!" he screamed, I watched as the veins bulged out of his neck. "You promised, we— fuck, we had plans! I'm not leaving you here alone! _No_!" 

He gripped my wand with all of his might, trying to pry it out of my grip. He was trying to get me to stay, to go with him but I knew it was too late for that. 

_I had to kill my father._

"Please, Draco" I felt the tears leak onto my face.

"Armena!" his voice came out as a wail. 

I felt my heart breaking into a thousand different pieces. I couldn't do this, but I had to. I reached out and cupped his cheek in my hand, my thumb stroking his sharp cheekbone. At that moment, everything around us stopped. I stared into his eyes, feeling the chaos around us slow down. He gripped onto my body and in that moment I let go. I let all the walls come crashing down around me and I invited him into my head. I watched as he shuffled through every thought, every secret meeting, every night I laid in bed awake, every hidden whisper— _it was all for him_. He watched Pansy and I, as we took the Unbreakable Vow in his family home. He saw my nightmares of his body dead on the floor of my home. He saw all of our friends get slaughtered before my eyes. He watched as I put his life before my own, in every decision I had ever made up until this point.

"Please..." I whispered.

"I can't Armena, you promised!" he screamed, the tears now streaming down his face.

We only had a few seconds. We only had a few moments before this all ended and I couldn't let him throw his life away not for me. I was already damaged beyond repair. I shook my head, feeling the heat swell through my body as the wind whipped at my face from the open door. I carefully pulled off the emerald ring off my finger, curling it into his hands. I closed my own over his, feeling the warmth of _our combined souls_ in his palm.

" _I love you_ " I whispered, right before Blaise and Oliver pulled Draco away.

"No!" Draco shouted, "Get your hands off of me!"

I watched as Draco struggled in Blaise and Oliver's arms. He was thrashing his limbs, like a wild hippogriff. I glanced up to the sky, watching as the dark mark danced wickedly in the clouds. The sky above broke out in resentful clouds, black darkness filled the sky and the wind picked up it's speed.

"I'm not leaving you!" he screamed.

I turned to him, watching as his grey eyes filled with sorrow.

"I love you, Draco. I always have and I always will until the day I die" I whispered.

I could see the anger plaguing his face. I could feel the hatred that was going in his bones. I could feel his heart breaking, but I needed it to break. He needed to let me go once and for all. I needed him to hate me.

"I will never forgive you for this!" he screamed. 

Blaise and Oliver grabbed Draco by both of his arms, holding him back. They pulled his body, dragging it out of the front door. I tried to tune out his screams, but they were all I heard. I watched through the opening of the door as he kicked and thrashed under his friend's tight grip. I glanced towards an unconscious Naomi as Pansy stroked her hair. I didn't have a chance to be soft in this moment.

I didn't have a chance to think about what I was doing, I just had to do it.

I walked back into the room, where the bodies of my destruction laid on the floor. My father was still pinned to the wall, his eyes tracking my every move. I moved to the end of the table, picking up the journal and locket in my hand. I walked back steadily, as I twirled the locket in my hand. I stepped over the body of Bellatrix and Fenrir and lifted myself up on the table. I crossed my legs and released the spell paralyzing Tom Riddle.

"You foolish girl. You think you can win? This isn't a game Armena" he hissed, his anger boiling on his flesh.

"Oh, but you see it's not just any game, _it's my game_ " I looked up through my eyelashes and gave him a wicked smirk.

I raised my chin slightly as I watched him try and break through my mental wards.

"Not going to happen" I hissed.

You see— that day in the library, Professor Snape told me something that I would never forget. He told me that I held all the power in this war. I wasn't the pawn in the chess game, I was the queen, the most powerful piece. I would do everything in my power to make sure that this would be over for good. 

It turns out, the _darker_ my blood got the _more_ dangerous it was to him and the _more_ dangerous I got, the _lesser_ he became. 

_I was truly the one person he feared the most._

"What are you planning on doing?" his voice started to shake.

"A lot actually" I leaned forward, my hands gripping the edge of the table. "You see your fellow classmates actually helped me take the advantage in this game. Before them, I truly did not know how I was going to pull this off..."

I let out a deep breath before I used the sharpest part of my wand to reopen the wound on my palm. I held the journal in my hand, watching as my blood drenched the leather bindings.

"You see, _father_ — Draven and Felix truly did not enjoy your company as much as I thought they did. I paid them a little visit the other day and Felix Lestrange told me something quite interesting. Do you want to know what it was?"

I watched as his eyes widened, taking in my expression of pure joy. He knew that I had found out the secret that he never wanted to get out. I was like the Horcrux he couldn't get rid of. I was his biggest mistake he ever made. You see that day when I saw Felix Lestrange, he handed me a note telling me exactly what to do. _My blood_ was the only thing to bring him back but it was the only thing that would truly destroy him for good as well. I could bind him with my blood to one place and if that place was destroyed then he would never be able to return to this earth again.

I watched as my blood poured over the black bindings, saturating it to it's depths as the yellow pages turned red. I felt the burning sensation in my arm, letting me know what was happening. In one swift movement, I was in front of him. Our eyes at the same level, I could feel his anger seep out of his alabaster skin. I opened up the book and grabbed his hand in my own.

" _Goodbye father_ " I hissed, as I pressed his palm into the journal.

I watched with determined eyes as my blood started to cover his skin. It swallowed him whole until there was nothing else, his flesh disappearing into nothing. The journal let off a bright light and I slammed it shut. His soulless body would be forever bound to this journal. I wasn't about to let anyone stumble upon it so I knew what I had to do next.

I walked out into the foyer of my family home, taking a deep breath through my nose. I slowly turned around, with the journal in hand.

I held my wand up to the house, my hands steady, as I cast my next spell. Fire bursting from the end of my wand as it engulfed everything. 


	73. OUR SOUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it more than words! The sequel to this book is As You Are. If you are more comfortable with wattpad my user name is Ethereal6513  
> Xx M

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

"Let go of me!" I screamed, as they pulled me even further away from her home.

"Draco! We have to go now!" Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm not leaving her!" my voice was harsh, I could taste the salty tears as they poured into my mouth.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the windows to the Lestrange home popped. Glass fell to the ground like a million tiny snowflakes. I felt my mouth fall open as I watched the red flames burst out, engulfing her home.

_Armena was in there. She was in there and we were leaving her to die._

Fiendfyre was ruthless: easy to cast but impossibly to control. I watched as a giant serpent devoured the house in it's red fiery fangs. As the fire grew in the home the burning pain in my forearm progressed. I watched as a giant flaming snake engulfed the house whole, consuming everyone inside.

"Pansy!" I heard Blaise scream.

The Feindfyre was gone and we were alone. I looked around, trying to get a sense of my surroundings but it didn't make any sense, we were back in the Slytherin common room. Pansy laid Naomi's unconscious body on the dark blown leather sofa. I felt myself looking around, I was searching for her.

_No._

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Mate come on, she made us promise..." Oliver held my arm back.

I looked around the room, everything was suddenly spinning at a thousand miles per hour. Armena was locked away in that burning house, dying all alone. She was dying without me by her side. I abandoned her and I left her for dead. I crumpled to the ground, collapsing on my knees as heart wrenching sobs escaped my chest. Pansy covered her mouth and turned into Blaise's shoulder. 

"I don't understand, how—" I stumbled over my words,

How was everyone so calm about this. How was everyone acting like this was okay? Then it hit me. All the whispering, all the planning they were planning this all along. 

"You can't.... She's not.... What did you do?" I felt the anger pour out of my mouth along with the pain. 

"Draco..." Blaise warned.

"I have to go back!" I screamed, I felt the veins pulse out of my neck.

"Draco, she has a plan. We made a promise to her, you have to trust that what she did was for the best. Armena had to do what needed to be done, in order to kill Voldemort for good..." Pansy shook her head.

I reached into my pocket, feeling the ring that she placed in there earlier. She wasn't dead, no that would be impossible because I had her soul right here. I was protecting her— no, _our dark secret_. I tried to steady my breath but I couldn't, I couldn't dare let myself calm down because if she wasn't here with me then she wasn't safe. 

_I couldn't protect her._

I grabbed the lamp off of the table and threw it at my friend's heads. They ducked down quickly, watching the green glass shatter into a million pieces. Blaise held up his hands, surrendering to me.

"Take me back!" I spit through my teeth.

Pansy slowly moved around the couch. I grabbed my wand and held it up at my friends, threatening them. I would use the _Imperious Curse_ if I had to. I would use every dark curse in the book on my friends. I had to get back to her.

"I said take me fucking back!" I screamed.

" _Somnium_ " Pansy cast.

_Darkness._

I only saw her.

I leaned my back against the tree as she read the poetic lines from some Shakesperian novel to me. Her voice sounded like honey dripping from a spoon.

_"Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove"_

Her voice rang out in the cool fall air. The leaves around us swarmed, floating like butterflies. The sound of a brook nearby filled our ears and sang in harmony with her angelic voice. I watched as her brow furrowed and she pulled her lip between her teeth. I wanted to tell her not to bite that lip, I wanted to tell her how much she drove me crazy but the words escaped me. So instead, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to listen to the sound of her voice.

_"These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey_

_Is loathsome in his own deliciousness_

_And in the taste confounds the appetite."_

She paused for a second and I wondered if she had fallen asleep in my arms. I opened my eyes to look down on her.

"I love you, _Draco_ " her voice cooed, as she looked up at me, her green eyes dancing in the sunlight.

I stroked her cheekbone, letting my fingers dance on the surface of her soft porcelain skin. She smiled up at me, it was the most beautiful smile. One that would be forever engraved in my memory of her. She slowly sat up, turning her torso so that she was now facing me. Her small hand caressing my face tenderly. She leaned forward and placed her lips on mine. The kiss felt so real, I crashed into her pulling her body closer to me.

"I will _always_ love you" I whispered into her mouth.

I pulled away from her, cupping her face. Salty tears were not visibly streaming down her face. I felt my muscles pull into a frown as I watched her sadness. 

"Why are you crying my love?" I asked, wiping her tears with my thumb. "Don't cry." 

"Draco, these violent delights have violent ends" she whispered, tears continuing down her face.

"I don't understand?" I furrowed my brow.

" _Draco?_ " 

Her lips moved but it wasn't her voice, it was a male voice calling me now.

" _Draco?_ "

" _You need to wake up now..."_

I opened my eyes seeing Pansy, Blaise, Oliver and Naomi all hovered over my face. I could feel my muscles in my face fall down as the disappointment washed over me. I was having such a lovely dream about her. I closed my eyes again, trying as hard as I could to propel myself back into my dreams so I could see her face again.

That's when it hit me. Why was I asleep on the couch? And where was Armena? My eyes shot back open as I sat up and looked around the room.

"What's going—" I trailed off, looking around at the room that I recognized as Oliver's bedroom.

"Draco?" Pansy frowned, "What do you remember?"

"I'm not—" I scratched my head.

I felt the panic start to rise up in my throat as I thought back to everything that happened. The pain of the Cruciatus Curse, Tom Riddle's mind inside of my own, Naomi's body on the floor, the sound of blood curdling screams, the dark blood that covered her porcelain skin, her green eyes staring back at me, my lips on her own, and fire. The Fiendfyre as it blaised through the Lestrange family home with Armena inside.

I glanced over to Naomi who was clutching a newspaper protectively to her chest. She saw my eyes but before she could toss it in the green flames of the roaring fine, I grabbed it out of her small hands.

I felt the bile rise up in my throat the minute that I saw the title.

" _Dark Witch Armena Riddle-Lestrange: put on trial for her crimes_..." I muttered, my eyes going wide.

I looked at her face in her Azkaban portrait. She just kept a straight face and gave a slight smirk, raising her eyebrow. The exact same face that I had seen her wear many times before. On her collarbone, I could see her Azkaban prisoner number inked onto her skin and her dark mark poking through the bottom of her sleeve as she held up the sign.

"Mate— I wouldn't" I held up my hand, cutting Blaise off as I continued to read.

"Riddle-Lestrange, who is the daughter of _You Know Who_ and _Bellatrix Lestrange_ , is said to be the most dangerous witch of her age. She single handedly brought back the memory of You Know Who and helped lead a massacre of murders to innocent muggle-born witches and wizards. She is also linked to the murder of _Theodore Nott_ , whose body was found back in January. She is to be put on trial this Thursday, February 8th at noon.

I looked at the date on the top of the Daily Prophet. 

_It was February 7th, 2000._

"How long have I been out?" I spit through my teeth.

No one answered me, the silence was eating up the room. I could hear everyone suck in their breath, fearful of what was to come. I clutched the paper tight in my hands, glaring up at my friends.

"I said, how long was I out?" my voice echoed in the room.

There was an awkward shuffling between my friends as they looked towards each other. Finally, one of them had the guts to break the silence.

"A month and a few days, give or take" Naomi whispered.

I felt my jaw clench as I glared at my friends. Armena didn't do this. She didn't do any of this. It was all my father, Bellatrix, Tom Riddle, Theodore Nott, Rabastan and all the other low life Death Eaters. I watched as Bellatrix murdered an entire village, all in the name of The Dark Lord. I watched as she murdered before our very eyes all in the name of Armena. Not to mention, the deaths that were caused under her wand under her mother's control. I watched as they all tortured innocents. None of this was her fault. Why was she taking the blame? I looked down and continued to read the rest of the article.

"The ministry is requesting that she receive the Dementors Kiss for her crimes against innocents. She has been known to use the unforgivable curses as well as other dark magic that is being brought to light as Aurors investigate the scene of the crime. Other members who played a role in these dark forces are _Bellatrix Lestrange*, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange*, Severus Snape*, Averill Borden*, Demelza Borden*, Maurda Heins*, Cornelius Deverill*, Gregory Goyal, Fenrir Greyback*, Abrams Mulciber*, Rose Mulciber, Druen Scrabier*, Patricia Rakepick*, Miller Derwin, Austin Sywin*, George Alcott*, Oscar Aiken, Joseph Allard, Lang Marlow, Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy*_. Many others are coming forward and taking responsibility for their actions. The Daily Prophet would like to report that Narcissa Malfoy has come forward and accepted a plea bargain for her small role in the third rising of You Know Who. She will spend a year maximum in Azkaban in which she will turn over any and all information to the Ministry of Magic regarding Dark Wizards."

_* have been declared deceased_

I closed my eyes as I saw my father's name. He was declared dead and my mother was accepting a plea bargain. I crumpled up the paper in my hand, feeling it rip to shreds as my anger coursed through my veins. My mother was more at fault than Armena in all of this and they are now going to kill her by the worst death of all.

_The Dementors Kiss._

"Her trial is tomorrow?" I hissed, glaring my eyes up at my friends. "You have kept me asleep for a month!" 

"Draco..." Pansy cooed, lightly grabbing my arm to soothe me but I shoved her backwards roughly into Blaise.

"You really think that I am going to let her die? To rot in Azkaban, we have to go and get her. Why are you all just standing around?"

It wasn't a question, I was demanding it from them. We needed to go and help her, but no one said anything. That silence crept back in slowly in Oliver's dark childhood bedroom.

"Draco, you need to let her go" Blaise sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I need to let her go? She's your fucking friend too _Zabini_ , or did you forget that!" I could taste the venom of my words on my tongue.

"It's not that simple," Pansy sighed.

"It's not that simple? _I love her_!" I screamed, "I— I can't let her rot in there. It should be me in there, it should be me on trial. She— _I have to_..."

I felt myself taking the blame for everything. I wanted to take the blame for her. This wasn't her. The girl that I saw in there slaughtering those delusional followers of The Dark Lord. She was doing everyone a favor. She should be awarded The Order of Merlin. They should be making statues for what she did. Pansy sank down onto the chair in the corner. Tears streaming down her face.

"I would do anything for her, do you not fucking get that? I would go to hell and back for her. I told her— I made a promise to her that I would protect her" I felt my face become wet with the tears that were pouring out of my eyes.

I desperately tried to search my friends faces, trying to read their emotions but they all just held onto their composure. I needed them to understand why I felt the way I felt. Why I loved that beautiful and damaged girl so much, that I was willing to go to the depths of hell and back for her. 

_No, they would never understand because what we had was something so different than anything I ever felt before._

"Draco, she has a plan. She made this choice for your own good. It's so much more complicated than that. Draco, you can't go to her trial. If you go and if you act like how you are acting now, they will lock you right up in there or worse...." Naomi crouched down so that she was at my level, her short platinum blonde hair tied back with a black ribbon.   
  
"Good, I hope they do. I hope they have a cell in Azkaban with my name on it" I spit in Naomi's face.

She stumbled back, Oliver catching her in his arms.

"Oy— don't make us knock you out again" Oliver warned, his dark eyes narrowing.

"You would have to obliviate me in order to keep me away from her!" I screamed at my friends.

"Draco!" Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs, "If you keep fighting I'm going to have to subdue you. Please don't make this harder on us, than it already is."

I stood up so that I was right in Pansy's face. I towered over her, showing her that I wasn't about to back down.

"I'm going to her trial. You can knock me out all you want but nothing is going to stop me" I hissed.

" _Goodnight Draco_ "

*****

"The trial for Armena Riddle-Lestrange will begin. Aurors, will you bring her forward?" a voice yelled, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Everything was in a purple and yellow haze. Things kept swaying from left to right, as I tried to get my bearings down.

 _I was at her trial._

I don't even remember how I got there, but I was just there as I sat in the stands in between Blaise and Oliver, who acted as my body guards. Everyone was tense around me, like they were waiting for the other shoe to drop, but I felt weirdly calm. I felt like I was floating in the clouds and there was nothing holding me back. I had only assumed that Pansy had taken my threats to heart and actually numbed me. 

It felt nice being numb for once, I didn't have to feel anything. The pain in my heart was finally down to a dull ache. 

The angry shouts from the men on the stands around us, broke me out of my subdued thoughts. Things started to sober up for me, as I heard the clanging of the iron cage in the middle rise up, bringing along with it a frail dark headed girl. She had her head down and her hair covering her face. She wore a grey and white striped uniform with the sleeves pushed up. Metal, that was sparking with magic, held her wrists together in front of her. You could see deep purple bruising on her forearms and indications of black ink from her Dark Mark. Her skin looks ashy and sullen, like she had not seen the light of day for quite some time. The Auror's adjusted the sharp metal spikes, laced with magic so that they were aiming at her from every direction.

" _Armena Riddle-Lestrange_ " shouted the Minister of Magic from his spot on the podium. "You have been brought forth by the people of the wizarding community for your responsibility and role in the use of dark magic, the Unforgivable Curses, the murder of innocents and the attempt to bring back you father. Is this correct?"

"Yes" her voice sounded so small.

"As of now the British Ministry of Magic has requested that you receive the _Dementor's Kiss_ as punishment for your crimes. However, there have been witnesses to these crimes who are here today to testify on your behalf for a less severe sentence."

I felt myself lean forward slightly by the slightest hope that she could be free. Anything would be better than death.

"The council would like to invite Miss Pansy Parkinson to the stands" a woman to the right of the Minister of Magic called.

Pansy shifted on the other side of Blaise and stood up. I leaned forward, noting that Potter was on the other side of her, holding onto her hand until the very last second in which he gave it a squeeze. Pansy made her way down to the floor. She was wearing a pastel colored pant suit, which made her look more prim and proper than she was known to be. She took a seat in a large wooden chair, facing the Minister.

"State your name for the record."

"Pansy Rose Parkinson" she said in a stead and calm voice.

"How do you know the guilty?"

"I was her roommate and close friend at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I still consider myself to be a close friend of Miss Lestrange." 

"You were held against you will at the Lestrange family home, is this correct?"

"No, I was there on my own free will" she huffed, crossing her arms. 

"Very well" the Minister raised his brows and looked down at the parchment he was holding. "Have you ever seen Riddle-Lestrange preform any dark magic or use the Unforgivable Curses on anyone?" 

"Yes, but they deserved it." 

"That will be all." 

I watched as Pansy tried to say more but the rumbling of the crowd stopped her from finishing her thoughts. She returned back to her seat with a huff. 

"Bloody arseholes, they want to see her burn" she whispered to Blaise. 

"The next witness the council would like to call forth is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." 

I watched carefully as the Headmaster walked gracefully into court room. Instead of sitting he chose to carefully pace in front of Armena's iron cage. His golden robes flowing freely behind him. 

"State your name for the record." 

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" the old wizard said in his subdued voice. 

"How do you know the accused?" 

"I was the one who personally invited Miss Lestrange to attend Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry earlier this year in the summer. I have gotten to know Miss Lestrange very well."

"Now it says here in her records that she on occasion attacked several students, Draco Malfoy during a dueling practice for her Defense Against The Dark Arts class..." 

I leaned forward at the mention of my name. Three was no way that she was going to take the blame for that. I remembered that day so vividly, I was the one who gloated her and attacked her. 

"... and she also attacked Theodore Draven Nott, where our records indicate that she had to be pulled off of him by the late Professor Severus Snape. Is this correct?" 

"From what I have gather from both of those attacks is that she was being pushed to her limits. It was known by several of her peers that Mr. Nott was instant on causing emotional harm to Miss Lestrange. I had met with her once before it happened and she allowed me to see her memories in which Nott was not innocent." 

"Very well but what of Mr. Malfoy?" 

I wanted to shout that I was right here. That I could speak for myself and she didn't do anything wrong but my lips failed to move. 

"That incident was between her and Mr. Malfoy, for I have no insight on that one. But it was after all dueling practice so things do happen. Armena has had stellar recommendations by her Professors at Hogwarts. I would also like to bring forth a written statement by my dear friend Severus Snape, if you don't mind?" 

I watched at the Minister leaned forward as the old wizard showed him the sealed letter. 

"Very well, you may continue." 

_Council, I am writing today on behalf of Armena Riddle-Lestrange. I was her professor at Hogwarts as well as the head of the Slytherin House, which Armena was a member of. Over the short months I spent with her, I learned a great deal about who she was as a witch but also as a human. She is brilliant, kind, caring and would sacrifice a great deal for those to whom she cares for. I would like the council to take into consideration that she is not a dark witch but a brilliant and bright one. Her talents are remarkable and go above and beyond anything I have ever seen. The person you see before you today is not a killer but a child who was put under the stress to fulfill a prophecy. Like many before her, she had to make great sacrifices to save the greater good. If I am not here today to read this sentiment myself it is because she had to make those sacrifices and to which my heart reaches out to her. Council, Minister and those around, please take into consideration my statement and remember that she is just a girl, a girl who had no choice._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus R. Snape_

There was a silence that fell over the room. I don't know how long everyone stayed quiet but when the Minister finally spoke he had a change of tone. 

"Let me see the statement" he snapped as he read over it. "Very well, we will take this into consideration. You may take your seat Albus." 

There was mummer in the crowd again as Headmaster Dumbledore took his seat on the side. Oliver leaned over me to Blaise and whispered something that I couldn't hear. 

"Now we would like to bring forth that we have Riddle-Lestrange's wand in custody. That very wand has traces of spells from which were cast from it. From the following list these are all the witches and wizards that have been subjected to the killing curse under the accused: _John and Kimberly Stevens, muggle, Hank and Patricia Rose, muggle, Harper and Miranda Cidermill, muggle..._ "

The list went on and on as he read the names of the muggles that Bellatrix Lestrange killed with Armena's wand. I wanted to say anything but my voice wouldn't carry. I leaned over to Blaise and Potter, slapping them on the thigh. They both turned to me as I tried to break through the charm Pansy put on me.

"T-those... those are all the muggles Bellatrix killed. It was her wand but it was Bellatrix" I huffed out, feeling all of my energy exhausted.

Potter looked at me and then over towards Armena and let out a long sigh before standing up.

"I would like to say something" Potter projected his voice.

The Minster of Magic lower his spectacles at the Golden Boy and motioned for him to step forward to the stand.

"State you name for the record."

"Harry James Potter."

"What would you like to say Mr. Potter?"

"I would like the council to be aware that while in her home, the accused's wand was under the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange..."

There was a large gasp from the crowd, many did not know that Bellatrix was back and most importantly dead once again. However, I am sure the Ministery already knew that having searched through her wand.

"Impossible, Bellatrix Lestrange was long dead before—"

"I have see it with my own eyes through Miss Pansy Parkinson's memories. Bellatrix Lestrange returned, how we are all unsure but she took Armena's wand and used it to murder muggles"

There was a sudden uproar from the crowd. Chants and tauntings, names and slurs were tossed at Armena from every direction. I felt my skin crawl by the way the men were looking at her. They were all hungry like the same men in black cloaks that sat around the fallen Dark Lord's table.

" _Silenceeeeeee_!" The Minister banged his golden skull gavel on his podium.

The room fell into a hushed murmur as the men all sunk back into their seats. The Minister nodded his head towards the Golden Boy, before adding his two cents to Potter's statement.

"Then how do you explain the deaths of Theodore Nott, Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Averill Borden, Demelza Borden, Maurda Heins, Cornelius Deverill, Abrams Mulciber, Druen Scrabier, Patricia Rakepick, Austin Sywin, and George Alcott?"

It should have hurt me to hear my fathers name amongst those that she killed, but it didn't. I was glad she murdered that bastard. He deserved what he had coming, I am just surprised I didn't do it myself.

"I don't try and dismiss those but those names you listed were not all innocent either. If I may recall to you, Minister, that those are names of notorious Death Eaters that were loyal and devoted followers to Voldemort."

Murmurs fell over the crowd at the mention of The Dark Lord's true name.

" _Silence!_ "

"I am not trying to excuse Armena Riddle-Lestrange for her crimes. I have gotten to know her during my time at Hogwarts and in those short months, she has made not only an impact on my life, but an impact on everyone else's life. She might have been born to Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange, but I think she did everyone a favor by ridding the world of those more evil than she."

I watched as the Minister contemplated Potter's response, turning to the man on his left as he passed a piece of parchment over. Armena let out a whimper as the Auror shoved the sharp metal stake into her side.

"Very well, we will take into consideration the witnesses' statements. Until then Riddle-Lestrange will be sent back to Azkaban and placed under high security. The Dementor's kiss will be suspended, _for now_."

The meeting closed with the sound of his gavel hitting the podium. I sat there as I watched her be lowered down into the ground where she would be taken back to Azkaban. I wanted to see her face again, I wanted to hold her one last time but I knew that would be impossible.

I don't know how long I stayed there but I stayed there for what felt like hours. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as I just stared at the very cage she was just in. Eventually we all somehow ended up back at Oliver's home in his living room.

I didn't know what day it was or how long I sat there staring at the flames in the fireplace but I could feel everyone around me. I would hear them ask if I was okay or if I needed anything. I felt Blaise and Oliver sit by my side throughout the day. I felt Pansy's face cup my own as she looked into my lifeless eyes. I could hear them talking to me or about me, it was hard to tell the difference.

I was nothing without Armena. I was as good as dead if it meant not being able to see her again.

 _"I'm going to have to do it. I can feel it"_ a voice in the distance called.

_"Are you sure there is not another way?"_

_"I'm positive Blaise. There is no other way."_

"Draco?" Pansy's voice sounded distant, far away.

_"I think he's in shock..."_

"Draco?" I heard a deeper voice call.

I raised my head slowly to look at my friends, feeling the wet tears drip off of my face.

"How am I supposed to go on?" I heard myself asking but it didn't sound like my voice.

I felt like ice had grown over my heart and it was now frozen, the burning in my chest would never heal. I would never be able to forget her as long as I lived. I would spend every day thinking about her, thinking about the pain that she must feel. I felt my hand reach down into my pocket as I grasped the emerald green ring that housed our two souls. We were meant to be together in this world.

I couldn't live without her and everyone knew that.

"You just are going to have to," Pansy sighed, holding her wand up to my head.

_"Obliviate"_

_**Five Years Later, 2005** _

I entered through the large hearth, the green flames swallowing me up whole as I entered into the local pub. I caught sight of Blaise and Oliver in the corner of the pub, already downing shots.   
  
"You boys couldn't contain yourselves?" I muttered, taking my usual spot next to Oliver.

"Ollie was just telling me how Naomi got a promotion at work" Blaise smirked at me. 

"Hey mate! Tell her congratulations for me" I smirked, patting Oliver on the shoulder. "So when are you two going to pop out some little wizards and witches?" 

I jerked my head, calling over the server. Oliver punched me in the arm and rolled his eyes, clearly he was not in the mood to being ask this question for the hundredth time. About three years ago Naomi and Oliver got married in a small civil ceremony at Oliver's family home. Ever since then they have been the unstoppable team as they moved through life together. 

"And what about you Mr dark and gloomy, when are you going to settle down, raise a few kids... you know find your Mrs Malfoy?" Oliver smirked.

Blaise gave Oliver a look and widened his eyes, as if there was something I didn't know about. I narrowed my eyes at my best mates, curious as to what they were hiding from me.

"I haven't found anyone that I care for" I muttered, watching as the server brought our glasses of Firewhiskey. "Anyways— I'll probably stay alone forever."

"Way to be cheerful" Blaise muttered into his glass.

"Oy— look who just walked in" Oliver smirked, looking past my shoulder. " _Astoria Greengrass,_ she looks well. I heard she still has quite the crush on you mate." 

"I took her to Slughorns our last year, remember. I can't quite remember that night though, must of had too many of these" I muttered, looking into the glass.

I took a sip and turned to look at Oliver, who clinked his glass with my own. I turned around and followed his gaze, trying to see if Astoria aged well, after our time at Hogwarts. I wouldn't be apposed to dating her— she always was attractive from what I remember of my time at school. 

Just then, Pansy Parkinson walked in with a tall woman with long dark hair. I watched with curiosity as she unwrapped her scarf around her neck and hung it up on the hook beside the door. She was wearing a white sweater and a pair of black muggle jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places. Pansy gave her a smirk and pointed her towards the direction of the bar. I watch as she protested but eventually gave in, biting her lip in the process. 

" _Who is that_?" I hissed through my teeth. "Her— _she_ is who I would settle down with."

I felt the strangest feeling in my chest. I was almost as if my soul jumped up into my throat. I felt the weirdest feeling of nostalgia, as I turned back around. I looked over at my friends who were just as white as the Bloody Baron.   
  
"Are you still not over Pansy?" I nodded my chin over to Blaise. "I thought you were seeing that Weasley girl?" 

"Yeah, something like that..." Blaise shook his head, downing his drink.

My eyes followed her as she walked to the bar, taking a seat next to Pansy. I tilted my head slightly, watching her every move. I could hear my friends talking around me but I didn't care, I just wanted to watch her. It was almost like she knew I was watching, her eyes shot up instantly connecting with mine. It felt like everything in the room moved in slow motion as I watched her, she was so beautiful. 

I felt like I knew her in another life time, _many ages ago._

"Excuse me" I muttered to my friends, who jumped up in protest but I didn't care. 

I walked up to her slowly, feeling as if I was moving in slow motion. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, scared that she would disappear if I even blinked. I shoved people out of the way, trying to reach her before someone else did. 

"Pansy" I said, keeping my eyes on the girl next to my former childhood girlfriend. 

The dark haired girl's green eyes instantly met mine. It felt like something I have never felt before, like a thousand bells and whistles were going off in my head at once. I stared deep into those emerald green irises, studying them. She was so beautiful but, her green eyes made it seem like she was harboring storms of her past. Her eyes looked sad. For what seemed like hours their eyes connected with each other, she was the first one to look away. 

"Draco" I held out my hand, "Draco Malfoy." 

She blinked, taking her bottom lip in-between her teeth. 

" _Armena_ " she gave me a slight smile. 

"Just Armena?" I asked, smirking at her. 

" _Just Armena_ , it's nice to meet you Draco." 

**_FIN._ **

_Sequel: "As You Are"_


End file.
